


Jerik's Story

by gatekat, KarlWolfemann



Series: A Heritage of Power [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, BDSM, F/M, Furry, Gender or Sex Swap, Hermaphrodites, Miscarriage, Multi, Other, Rape Fantasy, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 218,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlWolfemann/pseuds/KarlWolfemann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original High Fantasy<br/>Jerik is the son of Jamil (Jay's son) and was born without the family Gift, but also without the family curse. A talented mechanic and designer with a strong Force gift, he soon finds himself in a world were the first doesn't matter and the second is called magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Jay's grandson Jerik was conceived after his father's death, so he has neither the family gift nor the Demon, though he does have a strong magical talent. It is a talent that will serve him well when he crashes on the primitive world of Herath.

_Run. Run. Just move._

His own breathing, harsh and ragged from two days and more trying to escape the pack of hunters, was all he could hear in the blistering heat of these scrubby, razor-grass coated badlands he'd crashed onto. The monster hound's baying had long since died down to the occasional howl to remind him that they were not far behind.

_High ground. Safer._

Jerik was never more grateful for the months he had spent with his uncle hunting and living off the land on Astraulia Six. The large rock formation jutted out of the earth and he was chasing it before his mind had fully understood it was there. If anything would give him a chance, this was it.

He'd have to kill every beast in that pack to live to see the three moons of this alien world again and have a chance to find water and a cave to sleep in. As his empty stomach growled at him, he half-wondered if they'd turn out to be edible. Time enough to worry about that once they weren't about to find out if _he_ was.

He jumped up onto the rock, the metal claws of his gauntlets dug into the handholds he could find as he started to climb. They'd have to come after him slowly, one at a time at most. He heard them coming closer; saw a gout of flame lick out over a hilltop as the sextet of two-headed red hounds crested the top of it. The leader let out a dual howl, both heads turned towards the blazing sun as he seemed to announce his impending triumph over the strange prey-animal they'd found.

Then the entire pack descended towards the base of the rock.

Jerik didn't waste any time as he pulled himself to the top of the outcropping and lay down flat, giving their fiery breath as small a target as possible and leveled his only real weapon at them: the deadly but very simple metal darts, and not that many of them. Six targets, twenty darts. He'd have to make every shot count. All the other ammo in his Glovatrix had been depleted taking out the first half of the pack in three previous battles.

Why did he have to manage to crash _here_ , of all places? Somewhere he didn't have anything to his advantage?

The young teenager fired a burst of the darts, three slender metal projectiles piercing the coarse fur and thick skin of one of the hounds. It fell to the ground as bright red blood spurted from its pierced throat, and the rest of the pack snarled in rage. One of them started trying to scramble up the outcropping as another blasted twin clouds of flame up towards him.

The searing blasts rolling right over the hound climbing the rock, making it too risky to reach over the edge to try and shoot it down so he gritted his bared fangs and waited for the fire to end. He could feel the heat that would have scalded his fur from his skin if it wasn't for the protection of his flight suit, and even that was showing wear at the constant assaults.

 _It has to end. It_ hasto.

He closed his mind to everything but what was at hand and popped out over the edge the instant the flames died to level another volley of three at the beast climbing.

It yelped as one of them tore through its leg, sending it crashing down and scattering the others for a moment before another blast of flame nearly roasted him and he jerked back behind the ledge. He could keep them from getting up, but they weren't going to give him the chance to get back down without being torn apart. They were smart beasts; he had to give them that.

He just had to be smarter. Somehow.

What would Jake do in this situation?

"Leave me _alone_." He actually snarled at the ruff of red ears and fur that started to pull itself past the ledge and got a booted foot in one of its faces for its trouble. There was a pained yelp from the other head before it fell, and they growled amongst themselves, no more trying to climb.

They were going to starve him out ... and just now, he wasn't sure how long it would take them.

He'd die of dehydration first, he was sure. Under the burning, golden sun, he was half surprised to have lasted this long with only a few gulps of tepid, nasty-tasting water to sustain him. His skills were not _that_ good, and though he'd managed to last a week once, it has been under much less stressful conditions. Still, if they were going to stop climbing, he could at least hide from the direct sun and see if he could get his infrared visor screen to work again. Night, with it, might actually give him an advantage.

He managed to roll under some tough scrub-brush at the top of the outcropping and took his visored helmet off, keeping a close ear on his company in case they decided to try anything.

The next few hours passed tortuously quietly. The hounds didn't try anything, but that just made it all the more agonizing, wondering when they would. The sun slowly made its way towards the horizon when he heard the hounds start growling and snarling again. Something had changed and they weren't happy about it. Cautiously, he worked out from under the scrub he was using as cover and looked around to see what was going on.

Two of the hounds had broken off from the main group to attack two biped figures that were approaching, the remainder staying to make sure he didn't run away. 

The strangerd were both biped like he was. One wore a blood-red hooded robe, pulled up to conceal her face and shield her from the sun. She carried a long walking-staff that radiated power even to his barely-trained senses. Her male companion did not carry anything, but Jerik was sure the warrior was well armed.

As the hounds rushed forward, they both blasted flame at the newcomers. The robed figure raised her staff, and knocked the flames aside with it, using a very strange flavor of power Jerik could still recognize as such. She said something he couldn't make out and bright blue flashes of light burst from the end of her staff, striking the hounds and making them howl in rage.

"Mage." Jerik murmured uneasily, not quite believing his eyes. "Don't piss off the mage."

The second figure drew a long, narrow, gleaming blade from the scabbard at his hip, driving the needle-like length of metal through the skull of one of the hounds, killing it even as the rest of the pack took off to help their comrades.

It wasn't long before most of the pack had been slain, the two survivors running off with their tails between their legs - literally. The red-robed mage approached the base of the spire while her partner cleaned his blade and sheathed it, pulled out a knife and started to skin the hounds.

"You can come down now!" She called out and pulled her hood back to reveal a sleek Collie's face, light brown fur and long, red hair ruffled slightly by the hot breeze that blew through the wastelands.

Jerik couldn't help but blink a couple times at such a familiar race on a world so far from home, now sure he was hallucinating. There was no way an alien spoke Aristalin, even if she did look like a Collie Kantin.

Still, how many stories of his heritage contained just such events? She did look like every other Kantin he'd met, too. Maybe he wasn't as far from home as he'd figured.

With one deep breath he crawled out to look down at her for an uncertain moment, and then slid down to land rather unceremoniously on his tail.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Now that she was closer, he could tell that the words she was speaking didn't match the way her mouth was moving.

Of course; she was a mage. She must have had some sort of translator spell she was using.

"I've been better, ma'am." He told her politely, recalling every manners lesson his mother had taught him in his thirteen years. "I haven't eaten or had much to drink or sleep in two days, thanks to those creatures."

The Collie reached into her robes, pulled out a full waterskin and handed it over to him.

"Don't drink too fast, or it'll come right back up," she warned him. "Once my partner's done skinning the hell hounds, we'll make a camp for the night, get you something to eat then and take a look at your wounds," she said, nodding towards the places where the razor-grass and hounds had cut his dark blue flight suit open, staining it a brownish-black with his blood.

"Thank you, ma'am." He remembered his manners. It was hard to drink slowly with the smell of cool water, he couldn't even conceive of being this thirsty, but he knew she was right. He'd seen what moving too fast could do to a survivor. He wasn't in nearly as bad a shape as those from the Estrata two years ago, but he knew he was hurt.

"Are you from a village near here?" She asked him, sitting down next to him. "And what's your name, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Jerik Clawson." He answered the easiest question first between careful mouthfuls of cooling water. "I doubt my home is nearby, ma'am."

"Not surprised," she said. "Your clothes don't look like anything I've seen before, but you never know what people might wear in the Blight, so I couldn't be sure. Escaped slave, or some stranger story?"

Jerik considered her for a moment between sips of water at the mention of slavery. "Did you see that big fireball falling in the sky a couple nights ago?"

"It's the reason we came out here," the mage nodded. "We spotted the hell hounds and decided to check out what was going on."

"That was my ship, what was left of it anyway." He told her quietly. "The hell hounds have been chasing me since the escape pod landed."

That seemed to surprise the Collie, though she recovered quickly enough.

"Well, then it's safe to say you're not from around here. By the way, my name is Melinda, my partner's Connor. Would have said something earlier, but it's not always safe to give out names around here."

"Why?" Jerik asked softly, noting the work skinning the hounds was almost finished, which meant dinner and sleep would come soon.

"Some of the creatures out here aren't as obvious about being dangerous as the hell hounds," Melinda explained as her partner started wiping his knife and pinning the skins out to dry overnight. "Skin-thieves haven't been sighted this close to the borders, but it's better to be safe than sorry with them."

"They need to know your name to take your place?" He guessed, piecing the bits together.

"Yes," she nodded. "Doesn't always stop them from trying to kill somebody, but they're usually at least a bit slower about it. Take enough time to try and get it from you that you can figure out what's up. What languages can you speak?" She asked him as her partner approached. "Need to know if I should use a translator spell on you."

"Aristalin, Kat, Kantin, Mustelid and some Republic Basic. I'd be pretty surprised if any are known here."

"I don't recognize those," she admitted. "Aristalin sounds a little bit like a distant dialect of Felarin, but Connor doesn't speak that anyways. Do your people have any rules against using magic?"

"Just that using it in a crime is an extra penalty, ma'am." He answered seriously before taking another sip of water, grateful that it was starting to seep into his body to make him feel better.

"You can never be too sure," she chuckled. "And Melinda, please. I assume you don't have any way back home easily; do you want to settle for a translation spell, or should I give your mind a quick primer in the most common local languages?"

"The primer, please, Melinda." He chose quickly. "And no, without my ship, I don't have any way home I know of."

"I understand," she nodded easily. "This might tingle," she warned him, taking her staff in her hands and speaking in that same strange language she'd used before. Her own translator spell didn't seem to have any effect on the words, or on the way they almost seemed to crawl into his mind and around his head. It was an entirely new sensation, though one that passed quickly. By the time it was through, Connor was at the spire with them, and Jerik had the strange sensation that he knew three languages he hadn't before.

"Wow," he murmured, then intentionally shifted to Canid as he looked at the pair. "Thank you, Melinda."

"Trade spell?" Connor asked, glancing at Melinda.

"Seemed the thing to do," she shrugged slightly. "Connor, Jerik Clawson. Jerik, Connor, my mate and Defender."

"Hello, Connor." Jerik smiled up at the warrior. "Thank you for helping save my hide."

"No problem," the Collie grinned and sat down, setting a small pack to the side and pulled out what he would need to start a fire. "We got theirs in exchange," he chuckled. "So, rations, or are you hungry enough to try hell hound meat?"

"Rations for me," Melinda said, shaking her head with a shudder. "Those things taste terrible, unless you're _really_ desperate."

"Rations, please." Jerik requested, though it was pretty clear he _was_ desperate enough to try to eat hell hound anyway.

"Sounds like we're going to be heading back for a village after this," Connor chuckled, pulling out the wax-covered packs of dried fruit and meat from his pack and distributing them before he set about building a fire from some of the scrub brush and a tinderbox.

"The Academy," Melinda told him simply before working into her meal with much less enthusiasm than Jerik.

"You sure?" Connor asked her, getting the fire going before starting his own meal.

"When our guest has had the chance to eat, I'll confirm it, but it's as good a place as any. Besides - you know as well as I do we'll get the best price for the hides there. Any other village we'd find they might as well be red-furred wolves."

"True," the slightly older Collie agreed. "Still going to want to pick up some extra supplies; the detour and a third mouth to feed have put a bit of a dent into things."

"So we'll make a bit of a stop at a smaller village on the way," Melinda shrugged slightly. "I haven't been tracking that too well."

"You never do, hon," Connor smiled, leaning over to nuzzle her slightly. "Don't worry, I'd have told you by now if we were going to be going hunting before getting back to town."

"I'm pretty good at that, living off the land, when I'm not being hunted." Jerik mentioned between bites that he was trying very hard not to wolf down. The last thing he needed was to have valuable rations come back up before he had a chance to digest them.

"We might ask for a bit of help with that then, get some fresh meat instead of jerky for the trip," Connor said easily. "Not until we're out of the Blight of course, but it's just a solid day's hike from where we are to get back into civilized lands."

"No problem." Jerik nodded, and then shifted his attention to Melinda. "What is 'The Academy'?"

"Between the Academy and the Defender's Guild, you've got the largest formal schools for mages and Defenders for several leagues," she explained. "They're usually lumped together honestly; I know we both do. Do you have any particular talent for magic you know about?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded seriously. "Some training too, though most has been practical, not theory."

"I was fairly sure you had some talent," she nodded slightly. "There's a good chance the Academy will be interested in taking you in, and if they're not, the Guild almost certainly will be. Since neither of us is really looking for an apprentice just now, it'd be a good place for you probably."

"What is the price of training there?" Jerik requested evenly, far too aware that many places placed a high price on such things.

"If you've got the talent, it wouldn't cost you anything. You'll end up doing _plenty_ of work while you're there, but it doesn't cost you anything money-wise," Melinda chuckled. "Some nobles pay to get their children taken in, but that's more a tax on the stupid rich than anything else."

He nodded and fell silent for a time to slowly chew his food and think about what he knew about this world so far. There was a lot that seemed similar, and some obvious differences.

"Melinda, Connor," he looked between them and chose his words carefully. "What is the most advanced or complicated machine you have heard of?"

"Heard of, or seen?" Connor asked.

"There's rumors about a group of flame mages working on some sort of a steam engine or something, but nobody I know's actually been involved in the project so we can't be sure," Melinda explained. "Machines aren't usually too complicated though; magic works better most of the time."

"For limited production it definitely does," Jerik nodded, wondering just how much change he was going to bring to this world just by being here and saying things that he didn't think about censoring. Or doing things he was even now driven to create just to show it could be done. "What it is really good at doesn't seem to even be an idea around here yet." He trailed off as he realized he'd already said too much about ways they didn't embrace.

"It's out there yet, just not fully developed," Connor said easily. "By the way, think these are yours," he added, holding out the bolts he'd recovered.

"Thank you." He took the handful of finely crafted metal bolts and quietly reloaded them into his Glovatrix even as he tried to trace the 'flavor' of mass production down in the languages he now knew compared to what he knew. He was sure it was very different. These two had far too much hand-crafted equipment, and far too little he recognized as the potential product of factories.

"So, is that device of yours some sort of machine?" Melinda asked him. "It would explain why Pyre can't tell me much about it."

"Yes," Jerik nodded. "It uses magic to increase the storage capacity, but other than that, it's generally just technology."

"Explains a lot," she nodded slightly. "So your training isn't far enough that you've designed a real focus yet, I'm guessing. Good time to get started, really."

"We don't normally use them." He kind of chuckled. "But we also don't have anything like schools of magic or a formal system either."

"I'm guessing magic hasn't been _that_ common for your people then," Melinda said easily. "Explains using the machines too."

"It's becoming more common," he nodded. "My father and his siblings are the first to in a thousand years have the gift strongly enough to be considered as potential mages, though weaker gifts have been known and fairly common for the entire time. The machines ... well, those are part of the gift for most of my kin. One of the groups we met called us technomages because so many of us can't cast spells, but can affect machines. We got a lot of weird looks for it."

"You probably would here too," Melinda chuckled. "Even the smallest villages can usually count on having at least one Mage and Defender around here. I'm afraid your gift for machines probably won't be too useful either, at least not just now."

"Fortunately, I'm not limited to those." He lifted the waterskin with his mind and drank without touching it before setting it back down. "I'm not even very good at technomagic. Other things, I have some talent with."

Melinda and Connor both blinked at the display of his moderate Force talent; it was clear that they weren't familiar with what he had just done.

"Was that some of your people's magic?" Melinda asked him. "Or some other skill?"

"That was a very basic use of our magic, yes. One of the easy ones to show another without exerting much effort." Jerik nodded. "I've been told I'm moderately powerful, my father and an older sister are both much stronger, but I'm stronger than many."

"You must use it very differently than we do," Melinda mused. "Normally, a mage who could accomplish that would be nearing the end of their apprenticeship."

"While for us, it's one of the early lessons." Jerik nodded slightly. "Things like speeding up your movement and mind control come much later, though I've had a little training in both. Healing is a pain to learn to do right."

"Damned good sign you're strong enough for the Academy though," Connor pointed out. "I have a feeling you'll be having an interesting career."

"That is almost a given with my family." Jerik grinned at him with a wink. "I've already got quite a start given where I am relative to home."

"The light we saw a few days ago was the ship that brought him here," Melinda explained to her mate as the three of them finished eating. "So Jerik; think you're up for helping me with the tent for the night? Connor will take the first watch, and I'll pick up for him later."

"Sure," he stood and almost fell before he focused and caught himself. "There are disadvantages to using magic to make a two day run without stopping." He chuckled weakly.

"That reminds me," the Collie said as she stood and moved over to help him steady himself. "I need to check out your wounds ... maybe you can tell me why your clothes aren't scratched up anymore while I do that," she observed, looking down the young teenager's lean body, noticing that his flight suit seemed to be in perfect repair.

"Nanotechnology." He told her in Aristalin, knowing the word in would mean nothing to her since it didn't exist in any of her languages. He slipped the suit off with her help so she could tend to the injuries he had. "It's a way we can make cloth that can fix itself. You can probably use magic to do the same."

"We can," she agreed, setting the suit aside and checking him over. "No serious injuries that I can find. I'm guessing that cloth is something you couldn't really recreate here."

"Not this kind, no. At least not without an _lot_ of work creating things you don't have." He acknowledged and pulled his one-piece flight suit back on. "Cloth with similar properties would be much easier."

"Now that'd be useful," Connor chuckled. "Save a lot of money in wrecked clothes."

"You just have to learn to dodge better," Melinda smirked back at her mate, starting to set up the tent with Jerik's help once he was dressed again.

During the work, Jerik remained silent and simply enjoyed the companionable relationship of the pair as his body came the rest of the way down from its two-day dependence on the Force until he was nearly asleep on his feet.

Just a few moments later, he was passed out on a bedroll that managed to be fairly comfortable even on the rocky ground beneath them. It was a lot more comfortable than he'd been since he'd crashed here.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The better part of the day's hike later; Jerik noticed that things seemed to be cooling off.

They'd started out not long before dawn; he'd slept through the night soundly enough that he didn't even notice the two Collies changing who was on guard until he woke up to find Melinda outside, studying by the light of the three moons and the dying fire. As usual, it hadn't taken long for things to get hot. Not so hot to be dangerous; just enough that it wasn't at all comfortable. He wasn't entirely sure how Melinda could take it so well with her heavier robes, but she seemed to endure it without comment.

Now, as they crested a hill, he saw something that was really beyond his ability to explain easily. Probably a hundred yards away, he could almost _trace_ the line between the wastelands of the Blight and what looked like a temperate plain with tall, green grasses and wildflowers.

"There's a Rohr hunting ground not far from here," Connor explained as they paused at the top of the hill, pointing the direction. "Shouldn't be any trouble if we catch a few game birds; we helped them with a group of bandits a month or so back."

"If you two can catch them, I'm game to cook," Melinda chuckled. "Come on, let's get somewhere more comfortable before we start trying to figure out where to go next."

"The Blight really isn't natural, is it?" Jerik asked as they entered the grassland and the temperature dropped from one step to the next.

"Not in the least," Melinda said softly. "It's the best example of what happens when magic goes awry. Spreading too, even if slowly."

"We don't know that for sure, love," Connor reminded her quietly, almost too quietly for Jerik to hear.

"I can feel how off it is, now that I've been somewhere normal for this world." Jerik told him quietly. "It's ... not right."

"I just mean that we don't know it's spreading ... if it is, it's slowly," Connor explained.

"You'll hear the story soon enough, but that," Melinda explained, indicating the Blight behind them, "is what happens when mage-wars go too far, and those behind them begin to resort to spells of the Left Hand path. Necromancy and demon-summoning ... they're exceedingly dangerous disciplines, which is why most mages stay far away from them."

"I understand." Jerik nodded slightly even as he breathed deeply of the much more natural air in the grassland. "So when do we want to hunt? There is plenty of small game I can catch now."

"Game birds are probably the best things for now, if you think you can hit 'em with those darts of yours," Connor said easily. "I flush 'em out, you shoot 'em down? I can smell a bevy of quail not fair from here."

"I can hit them where they are, but you're welcome to flush them if you want." Jerik grinned up at the adult canine.

"Easier to get 'em out of cover first," Connor chuckled, shaking his head. Still, from what he'd seen, he wouldn't be surprised if the kit could, given a way to spot them.

He took off all the same, rushing towards the birds and diving to the ground near their hiding place, startling them out of hiding and up above the grass. He gasped in surprise to have two of them land in front of his nose and a third on his head.

He hadn't expected it to take long, but he hadn't been expecting it to be _that_ fast either.

"Good think I'm not any taller," the Collie pointed out with a chuckle, taking the dead, twitching birds and carrying them back to his companions.

"I wouldn't have hit you." Jerik told him very seriously.

"I don't think you would have either," Connor reassured him. "So, let's gut these and find somewhere to cook a good dinner."

Jerik closed his eyes briefly and reached out to touch the local energy currents.

"There is a very good place to camp half a click that way," he motioned west, the general direction they were traveling in.

"Sounds about right," Connor nodded. "Should be a campground around there, we can get a little rest." He quickly cleaned the birds, then they turned to leave for the campground.

"By the way Jerik; I should have asked before, but was there anybody else with you when you crashed?" Melinda asked.

"No, I was flying solo." He shook his head. "I haven't found a partner yet."

"Is it normal to be 'flying solo' that young?" The female Collie asked, her hood pulled down around her neck for now.

"Among my family, it's not uncommon. It's a little more unusual to have not found a partner yet." He kind of shrugged. "I just never clicked with anyone that way."

"You'll probably find somebody you can work with at the Academy," Melinda reassured him. "Mages in training work with their Defenders almost constantly."

"Yeah," Connor chuckled. "It's just a good thing they usually make sure pairs can get along, or there'd be a lot higher attrition."

"Is it normal for a mage and Defender to be mates?" Jerik asked almost innocently.

"Pretty normal," Melinda replied easily. "Assuming they're interested in the right genders. I haven't met a mage yet in the field who didn't have at least one Defender they slept with regularly."

"It's not _quite_ as widespread for the Defenders," Connor added, "but largely because a mage who isn't interested in their first Defender can take on a second one eventually if they want. Defenders don't take more than one mage at a time."

That made Jerik blink, but he accepted it fairly easily. "It's not that unusual to only have one Defender though?" He glanced between the pair uneasily.

"Not at all," Melinda chuckled. "It depends, mostly, on how much danger you expect to be in. A mage who spends a lot of time in the Blight usually either finds another team to partner with, or looks for a few more Defenders."

"That makes sense," he nodded seriously and glanced around. "This is the place."

"Looks about right," Connor agreed, noticing a fire-pit already cleared out. "Shouldn't be too hard to get something burning."

"A little tinder and I can do the rest," Melinda offered easily. "Don't think we're going to need many of my combat spells for the rest of the night." Connor nodded, setting the birds down for Melinda and Jerik to strip the feathers from as he hurried off to collect some dry grasses and wood for the fire.

* * *

Jerik let out a sigh of utter contentment as he put down the last bird bone from his meal. This place felt pretty good, so very different from the Blight only a click or so away.

"Connor, Melinda, would you mind staying here for the night? I would appreciate an opportunity to meditate. It has been far too long."

"Not at all," the mage said easily. "This is a good, safe place to rest up."

"Thank you," he inclined his head slightly. "How much privacy would you like until nightfall?"

"If we need more than the campsite offers just now, we'll set up the tent," Connor chuckled, then smiled as the youth stood and considered the small cliff that sheltered the site.

Jerik focused and made the distance to the top in a single leap assisted by a bit of Force-energy, then disappeared from sight as he found the location he wanted.

"That one is going to be a handful for whoever ends up training him." Connor observed with a bemused look at where Jerik had been near the cliff-edge.

"The best of us are," Melinda smiled. "Mage and Defender alike. I definitely think he'll do better at the Academy though; he doesn't strike me as somebody who'd do well with a lone mage and Defender. He's a social creature at heart."

"How can you tell?" He looked at his mate curiously.

"Think about what he's said," Melinda said easily. "It's normal for his people to have partners by the time they're thirteen, he didn't seem at all taken aback by the idea of partner-mates. It's normal for his people to be social, I'm sure of it. And while he might not have a partner yet, there's a feeling about him that tells me he's going to form very deep attachments to the people he cares about. He'll do better in groups, where he has more people around on his level than you do learning in a little village like ours."

"He seems to use magic very differently than you do too." He added thoughtfully. "The Academy can probably handle that better."

"Much better," Melinda agreed. "He reminds me of the old legends of the Shivrae."

"The Warrior-Mages?" He considered the cliff again thoughtfully. "He's already a fine warrior and hunter, and with the magical skill of one many years older. His people do seem to prefer to train for both. If his elders come, I do hope they are friendly."

"Especially if they come with tools anything like his," Melinda shuddered. "Though if they aren't, we've protected ourselves against threats before. Warrior-mages, even with their weapons, couldn't be worse than a demon-plague. Still, if they weren't friendly, I doubt he would be. I wonder how far from here his people are ...."

"Do you think he might be a Shivrae? We don't exactly know where they are from."

"I suppose it's possible, but that would say some _really_ scary things about their development," Melinda mused. "We'll have to ask him. If he is, maybe we can get one of the old Ghost Paths working again, send him back home if he wants to go. But if he _was_ Shivrae, I'd think we'd have heard about those ships before now."

"True," Connor nodded. "It's hard to tell sometimes, just how much is truth or rumor about such things."

"Especially when the last known contact was a few hundred years ago," she murmured. "At any rate, I don't _think_ he's one of them. That ship intrigues me ... after we drop him off at the Academy, I think we might want to see if we can track it or any wreckage down. It should be in Kareptis by then."

"I hate that place," Connor sighed, a private shudder reserved for one of the few major settlements still within the Blight. "But it would be good to recover what we can."

"I know you hate it, love, but would you rather they had time to tinker with anything that might have survived?" Melinda pointed out, leaning over to give her mate an affectionate lick on the cheek. "The Blight-dwellers have a disturbing affinity for finding ways to make things work that shouldn't, after all."

"I know," he leaned into the contact. "At least Jerik's a sweet kid."

"Yeah," Melinda smiled, looking up at the young teenager where he was meditating as she leaned against Connor with a soft sigh, snuggling up against the more muscular Collie. "Glad we got there when we did; those hell hounds would have torn him apart in a few more hours."

* * *

Not far above them and out of conversation range, Jerik breathed deeply of the fresh, clean air and settled into his center. More than simply rejuvenating himself, this meditation was to find and adjust to the particular flow of Force within the area and world. Another deep breath, and he allowed some of his shields to drop, exposing himself to the ebb and flow of the Force here.

It felt strange, unlike anything he'd heard of before. He could sense the living creatures around him, the plants, but the Force didn't interact with them normally. It was more like a pond than a river; still, unmoving. Once in a while, he felt ripples in it, beings in the distance drawing on its power and disturbing the tranquility of it.

The only thing that felt the way it should constantly was the deep wound he could sense from the direction of the Blight. A deeply-set sense of death, almost like gangrene or an infected cut.

Maybe this was why he was here, to heal that damage. It seemed unlikely that many here could feel it, or at least the way he did. Melinda disliked it, regretted it, but she seemed resigned to it as well.

He had to wonder just how old it was ... it certainly _seemed_ deeply set. Centuries at least. It was entirely _wrong_ , but maybe they'd just gotten used to it by now.

He tried to sense some of the life forms out in the rest of the world, beyond the Blight, and got some of the strangest impressions ever. Life forms that seemed ... new, somehow. They were still a part of the Force, but it didn't seem 'comfortable' with them.

Creations, perhaps? Not by science, but by magic. As much as most magical cultures treated the Force as a tool, a source of energy and no more, it was certainly possible. He'd heard of the process before.

It would be something to check out later. It might be interesting to know what these creatures looked like.

As odd as it was, he found that it was very calming to lose himself in the Force here. Not entirely unlike a waterbed, in a way. Just then, he felt something tug and move nearby, the Force itself shifting in response to half-heard, half-felt words and motions, a flurry of activity in the once-tranquil pond.

He turned his attention that way to see an interesting variant of telekinesis and an immediate appreciation for some spell work.

Melinda didn't have to pay attention after she cast her spell to set up camp.

With the camp set and it nearly dark, it would be time to go down and rest for the evening. Overall, today was much more pleasant than his previous three on this world.

He just hoped they were right about today being more like what he'd be getting used to.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"We're approaching the village," Connor said fairly early during the next day's hike. "You ever see a Rohr before, Jerik?"

"That would depend on exactly what a Rohr is." The youth chuckled a bit sheepishly. "Some kind of Wolf-taur, right?"

"Yeah," Connor nodded easily. "Actually, think one's coming out to meet us," he said, nodding towards the tall, red and grey figure approaching from further down the trail.

"Then no, I haven't until now."

As the scout drew closer, Jerik could see that it was a female, leather wraps around her breasts and the crook where her biped upper body met with the massive lupine body that extended behind her, a long spear in her hands.

"Wow," he murmured, a bit wide-eyed but completely without fear. "I've _heard_ of 'taurs before, but I wasn't sure they actually existed."

"Oh, we exist, little one," the Rohr scout chuckled as she trotted up to the newcomers. "And we have keen ears. Though I haven't seen anybody in clothes like yours," she observed. "A newcomer to our lands?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik nodded politely to her, his excitement at meeting something so different clear in his eyes and the subtle shifts of his body. "Do you know how your kind came to be?"

"Curious too," she chuckled. "I could tell you, but our shaman knows the old stories better. Is that glove of yours some sort of armor?" She asked him.

"A little armor, mostly weapon, ma'am." Jerik answered easily, his full senses taking in all the differences and similarities of this new creature to what he knew and what he'd heard of. This was what he'd sensed in the Force the night before, the creature that was part of it but not yet natural to it.

"It would be appreciated if you'd remove it before coming into the village," she said easily. "Without knowing what it's capable of, I'm sure you can understand."

He nodded and slipped it off, made a quick couple motions that folded it onto itself into a small box and slipped it into a pouch on his belt.

"Thank you," she nodded. "Well, I think we can head into the village now. It's just that none of us have seen anybody dressed like you," she explained to Jerik as Connor pulled some long cord up from the top of his scabbard and quickly peace bound his sword.

"I'd be _very_ curious if you had," the youth grinned up at her. "It's not something anyone outside my family wears, and they're a long ways away."

"How far away?" The scout asked him curiously. "By the way; my name is Selar, of the Whistling Wind village."

"I'm Jerik, and I'm not so sure of how far."

"Pity; it could have been interesting to see if your people would be interested in trade," Selar observed.

"We're pretty sure he's from farther away than would be practical, Selar," Melinda explained easily. "We found him in the Blight. He was there because of a magical accident that was also responsible for that bright light in the sky a few days back."

"Ah," the Rohr said understandingly. "Well, you're lucky to be out of that accursed place then, Jerik."

"Definitely," his shudder was not at all faked. "Hell hounds are _not_ fun to be running from."

"No, they're not," Selar agreed. "We've lost cubs to them before, both when they went exploring and when hunting in the Blight was bad enough they cross the borders."

Jerik couldn't help but notice the large furry orbs between her hind legs when she turned to lead them to the village not far away.

"Are all your kind both genders?" He asked curiously.

"Yes," Selar said easily. "It's how we were created, long ago."

The quartet approached a small village, large wooden buildings filling the clearing with occasional tent pitched near a half-finished structure where one was being added. More of the wolf-taurs walked around, most of them dressed in much the same way Selar was, a roughly even mix of males and females in the group.

Some of them wore long skirts that came back to cover their hindquarters, but it didn't seem to be something that mattered on a gender-basis. To judge by the intricate decorations, most of them were either decorative or ceremonial.

The Rohr occasionally stopped to look at the newcomers, their noses typically working overtime as they sniffed the air, picking up the various scents they brought with them. A pair of younger Rohr, about the size of regular wolves at the lower shoulder' trotted up towards Melinda with expressions that were equal parts respect and eager curiosity about the mage.

Before they could ask any questions though, Melinda chuckled and tapped her staff against the ground, the ruby in the tip glowing briefly before she said a sharp command word and sent what looked like a brightly flaming bird flying off from the tip, the cubs taking off after it and laughing.

"Illusion, nothing more," she told Selar as the older scout glanced back at her, the question in her eyes. "If they catch it, it won't hurt them."

"All right," Selar nodded easily, clearly trusting what Melinda had told her as the four of them approached one of the largest buildings near the center of the village.

Jerik watched them all back with equal curiosity and interest in gathering information, though he used far more than his nose.

They didn't seem to be quite up to the tech level that Melinda and Connor were probably used to. He saw a number of staves and spears, noticed that just about everybody was carrying a knife, but nobody seemed to have a sword, at least not that they were wearing. They seemed more tribal by nature, though that might have just been the distance from the settlement to a major city. Not that he knew what that _was_ , but he didn't think they'd have stopped here if a larger city near.

"I'm going to go bargain for our supplies," Connor told Melinda quietly.

"I'll send word if the Chief gives an order not to sell," Melinda nodded before her mate broke off and quickly made his way towards a wooden house with a large stone structure nearby that smelled of oak-smoke and meat.

"There shouldn't be any trouble," Selar reassured her. "Hunting has been good lately, and we just brought in a fresh harvest of grain-grass two weeks ago."

"Good to know," Melinda smiled as they reached the main building, Selar knocking on the door. It opened a few moments later, revealing another Rohr female, this one wearing a richly embroidered skirt that covered her lower body.

"Welcome back, Selar," she said easily. "I take it these are the newcomers you went to meet?"

"Yes, Jenra," Selar nodded. "Lady Melinda, Jerik, this is Jenra, the village's shaman."

"Good to see you again," Melinda smiled, inclining her head respectfully to the shaman. "I hope your husband is well?"

"Grumpy, but well," Jenra chuckled, glancing at Jerik appraisingly, looking the young man in the strange outfit over quickly and sensing the untapped power in him. "Eager to get out of the house again, even though it's another month at least."

"And people wonder why Connor and I haven't had pups yet," Melinda chuckled. "May we come in, or are you busy?"

"Come in, please," the shaman said easily, backing away from the door. "I'm guessing that your young friend is curious about my people?"

"Yes," Melinda nodded after a moment to realize that Jerik did have enough manners not to break into a conversation between his elders. There was no doubt that the youth was beyond curious, though.

"Take a seat then," Jenra offered easily, indicating a number of low, plush mats and couches in the main room, a second room set off with a curtain in the doorway.

"If you don't need anything brought to the house Jenra," Selar said easily, "I'll be back to my patrol. Give Father my best wishes."

"I will," Jenra nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Selar." The scout turned, trotting away as Jenra closed the door and turned around, making her way to one of the large, thick mats and settling down on it.

"So, Jerik," the shaman said easily. "What is it you're most curious about?"

"How did you come to be, ma'am?" He asked and sat down on a mat with Melinda.

"Please, call me Jenra," the Rohr said with a smile for him. "We aren't really sticklers for titles. As for your question ... it depends, in part, on who you ask. There is a bit of disagreement about some of the particulars. Would you like the full story, or the condensed version?"

"The condensed one, please." He chose, sensing as much as knowing that the full version could well take a couple days to finish.

"All right," Jenra nodded, leaning back comfortably. "The short version is that Marash, the Great Mother, created the Rohr from the great wolves that roamed Her territory. We were not the first race She had created, but we were Her first people. For some time, Marash and the Rohr ruled the plains, challenged only by the greatest of beasts. The Old People of the cities and villages were allowed to pass through, and we would trade with them from time to time, but for the most part, the Old People and the Rohr were strangers to each other.

"Then the Great War began. Marash was driven away by the Blighted One, and the Rohr were left to face Him alone. The Old People didn't realize the threat He posed until the Rohr were forced back into their lands by His armies. When this happened, when they saw that He planned to reduce all to waste, they worked with us against Him. We fought hard, and many people perished against the forces of the Blighted One. But in time, He was driven back, out of the lands of the Rohr. We were preparing to defeat Him for once and for all when He unleashed the great magic that created the Blight.

"Most of those who survived left the wastelands. The Rohr returned to our ancestral lands, but without Marash, we needed help to survive as we once had. We began to interact more with the Old People, and over time, befriended them. Through trade and learning each other's ways, the Rohr became the people they are today."

"Who, and what, was Marash?" Jerik asked, fascinated by a creation story that was likely accurate.

"That is where the debate begins," Jenra said easily. "For most of our people's history, we have believed that Marash was a goddess. However, over the last few generations, some have suggested that she was instead a powerful mage. I tend to believe she was a mage, myself. Of course, after a certain point, the difference between goddess and powerful mage is blurred."

"Particularly going back to the times before the Blight," Melinda nodded. "The Blighted One was responsible for the deaths of many of the most powerful mages, most of whom had unique knowledge that we haven't been able to decipher from their notes yet."

That swiveled Jerik's ears over to the Collie, his face following a moment later with a curiosity heightened by surprise. "How, after so long?"

"The ancient mages were _very_ careful about their notes," she explained. "They used coding methods that would fight the efforts of each other to decode them, let alone less powerful wizards. It's not a simple matter of figuring out the codes, because the codes shift periodically. Some of them even rewrite themselves after each attempt to break one of the cipher spells. It's very ... irritating work. Humbling, but irritating."

"And others, if they were mages, never left behind notes that have been found," Jenra added. "Marash was one of those. According to our legends, she was adamant that the secret of creating new life was one that could never be allowed to spread. Given what happened with the Blighted One, I must agree."

Jerik nodded, filing that in the back of his mind to see if he could get a look at some later and give things a try with logic and Force, rather than spells and local thinking. It was hard to protect against what you didn't know about, after all, and he had broken ciphers that were considered unbreakable. He wasn't anything as good as Cypher, but he was one of her students.

His mind wandered back to the curiosity he had when he first saw the scout, and just how inappropriate it probably was.

"Is there a question you're not sure if you should ask?" Jenra asked him easily.

"Yes, ma'am." He startled. "I ... I'm curious how you are put together."

"More than you can gather just looking at one of us dressed?" She guessed, not sounding at all put out by the question.

He nodded seriously, encouraged by her reaction. "Your husband is pregnant, from what I understand. It's kind of hard to wrap my brain around that idea."

"We're used to that," Jenra chuckled. "Actually, both genders can have children among our people. My first son is already training at the Defender's guild, and my daughters have moved out while my husband carries this litter. If you'd like to see him, and he's awake, I could ask if he feels up for visitors."

"I would appreciate that, Jenra." Jerik inclined his head to her in respect and thanks.

"Not a problem," she smiled, standing up, supporting her upper body with her arms as her wolf-body stood, then lifting her long torso up to go to the second room, looking through the curtain.

"He's still napping, but to judge by his belly, the pups should be waking him up soon. If you want, you could take a look at me to compare when he's awake," she offered. "It's not particularly smart to be in the room and not family when he's waking up like this," she chuckled.

"I would like to, Jenra." He nodded, excited by the opportunity to get a close look at a body design so different from what he knew.

"Definitely mage material," Melinda chuckled as Jenra started to undress without any sign of embarrassment or that this was inappropriate. She removed the leather wraps around her breasts first, set them aside and reached down to lift her decorative skirt up. It revealed that her forebody was fully female, her sex just visible between her forelegs as she pulled it up over her upper body and head and set it to the side with more care than the wraps.

"May I touch?" Jerik asked softly.

"Just be careful," Jenra said easily, her tone suggesting this wasn't the first time she'd had a conversation like this one. "I'll let you know if you touch anything you shouldn't or a little too hard. All in all, we're not normal for hermaphrodites, but each half of our body is built more or less like its more normal counterpart."

"You say you are a hermaphrodite, but you use the male/female designation of other races?" Jerik glanced up and ran one hand slowly down the center of Jenra's chest and abdomen, using the Force as much as his eyes and touch to get a grip on her anatomy and how it went together so nicely.

"Most hermaphrodites don't have two clearly different versions of their 'gender,'" she pointed out. "We call ourselves by the gender of our forebodies; it's easier to tell the difference."

"I'm still amazed how comfortable you are with this sort of thing," Melinda chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

"Just one of the differences between Rohr and the Old People," Jenra chuckled a little indulgently. "We just don't feel the need to cover ourselves."

"Because you were created to be attractive?" Jerik guessed.

"Quite," Jenra agreed with a smile as Jerik's hands moved along the above-his-head-height lines of her wolf-body sides. "Goddess or mage, Marash created us in the image she desired of us. We wear clothes mainly for decoration, comfort, and to appease the Old People. We get used to it quickly enough."

"Clothing does have its usefulness beyond modesty." Jerik chuckled softly, his head tipped slightly to one side to get a look at her male parts at the far end of her body.

"And we use it for that," she agreed as he looked down at the large sheath between her hind legs and moved on. "Are you figuring out what you were curious about?" She asked him.

"Yes, ma'am." He stepped back and smiled up at her. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," she said easily, glad to know she'd been right about his curiosity being just that. "Would you help me with my skirt?" She asked him, picking up her wraps and donning them with practiced ease.

"Sure," he grinned and did his best to anticipate where his hands would be most useful in putting the large garment back on.

She picked it up, handing him the rear portion.

"Move around back; I mostly need somebody to make sure nothing catches on my hips or tail," she explained as she picked up the front part and got ready to lift it over her head. A low grumble came from the other room, and she chuckled.

"Then we can see if my husband's up for a brief visit."

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik nodded and helped her guide the garment. "I remember when my mother was pregnant last year. She was always grumpy."

"There are some who handle pregnancy well," Jenra chuckled, finishing dressing and shaking a bit to get it to settle down comfortably. "And then there are those of us for whom only the reward of holding the newborns is worth the months of inconvenience and hours or days of excruciating pain."

She walked over to the room, poking her head under the curtain and into the second room.

"Ryk?" She asked. "Up to meeting somebody who's still trying to figure out how males can be pregnant?"

There was something resembling a sleepy mutter from the other side before Jenra chuckled and stepped out.

"He's willing to see the two of you, just don't be too noisy for a bit," she said easily, pulling the curtain aside to let Jerik through as Melinda stood, leaving her staff up against the wall.

"Understood." Jerik nodded seriously and slipped into the other room.

The young Kat entered the room just ahead of the Collie, seeing a long, large Rohr male stretched out on his side on a thick mat, surrounded by a few blankets and other soft things for comfort. He stretched his upper body out languidly, the belly of his lower body clearly _very_ full and pregnant as he propped his upper body up on an elbow and looked over at Jerik and Melinda.

"Good to see you again, Melinda," he said easily. "I take it the kit is the newcomer?"

"Yes, we found him in the Blight a few days ago." She nodded easily as Jerik waited patiently. "This is Jerik."

"Good to meet you," the nude male Rohr said easily with a nod to him. "Consider yourself lucky you won't have to go through this yourself," he added with a chuckle. "At this rate, we might well be stopping after this next litter."

"I am," he nodded seriously, his curiosity bright in his amber eyes. "It sounds like it's rough no matter who carries the pups."

"It is, though easier for me than for Jenra," Ryk admitted. "Just waited too long to have my first litter. Lucky I have the best midwife in the village to help me," he said with a warm smile for his wife, waiting just outside the room.

"I told you that you should have had the second one," she chuckled.

"Yeah, well we can thank the Whispering Cairn tribe for why I didn't," Ryk chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't know how much you're interested in Rohr politics, Jerik, but it's complicated trying to lead a tribe and have a life at the same time. Fairly universal, except that we try more than most other species I've met."

"Why did they stop you?" Jerik asked curiously as he watched the pups move inside Ryk's extended belly.

"We've been traditional enemies for generations now," Ryk explained. "Territorial disputes and the like. Being pregnant makes you effectively immune to challenges for rank, but once in a while you'll come across people who try to say that you're using it to 'hide' from your duties as Chieftain. Given the Cairn's relationship with us, I didn't want to take the chance they'd lure any of the tribe over by arguing that their Chief would have proven she was stronger if she'd had the chance. The charm I used to avoid going into season didn't wear off until last year."

"My magic isn't quite as predictable as what mages practice," Jenra explained. "But it usually means there's a good reason it worked out the way it did."

Jerik nodded. "That is how my family views it. Things generally happen for a reason."

"Much healthier way of looking at things than bemoaning your fate," Jenra chuckled, her ear flicking slightly. "I think your Defender is done fetching supplies, Melinda. Is there anything else you wanted to ask about, Jerik?"

"No," he smiled at them both. "Thank you for your time and indulgence."

"No problem," Jenra said easily.

"I hope the pups are healthy and the birth an easy one," Melinda said to Ryk, smiling at the pregnant male. "If you want some extra help, just send word to the Academy and we'll send out one of our midwives."

"It should go fine," the Chieftain said easily, shaking his head. "When you get back, tell Tomar we're still waiting for a letter back," he chuckled.

"Pups," Melinda said, shaking her head with a chuckle of her own as they turned to leave, meeting Connor at the outer door.

"So, ready to head out?" The male Collie asked them easily, his pack clearly heavier than it had been when they arrived.

"Yes," Melinda nodded, Jerik's more subtle nod not far behind. She couldn't help but smile at the kit, his mind working overtime on everything he'd just learned.

"Let's head back home then," Connor nodded, the three of them turning to leave as Melinda claimed her staff and they made their way from the village.


	2. Entering the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerik finds a new home, a partner and a way he thinks he can get along with on this alien but familiar world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Jerik breathed deeply with an appreciative rumble for the level of energy running rampant in the walled city they were approaching. He could see the tops of the Academy towers, they almost glowed with energy. It was well beyond anything he'd experienced, though not nearly as potent as the memories he'd been given of his grandfather's home.

Of course, from what he remembered, there was _very_ little that measured up to the Temple on Coruscant. This place ... it came close. Some of the towers had to be hundreds of feet tall, and even the main wall was easily fifty feet of solid stone that stretched around a virtual metropolis compared to the Rohr village he had seen. Torches along the outer edge of the wall burned merrily away, despite it being broad daylight. He could sense the magical nature of them though; it might well be that they couldn't be 'turned off' easily.

While the undercurrents of the Force were as smooth as they were away from the city, the vast number of mages, trained and in training, calling on their magical power made it almost like watching a boiling pot. It was vibrant and alive here, thousands of people inside, many of them sensitive, pulling the power around them too and fro constantly.

"Here we are," Melinda said with a bit of a grin as they approached the open city gates. "Academy City. No other place quite like it."

"Certainly not anywhere near here." Jerik breathed softly, enjoying the richness of the energy here.

"You get used to it fast," she reassured him. "First thing they usually teach is how to tune out the background noise. So, anything catch your mind's eye before we head to the Academy proper?"

"There is a dark place," he motioned slightly to one side of the Academy complex at the center of the city.

"The Necropolis," she nodded slightly. "It's not possible to keep _everybody_ from practicing magic they shouldn't, unfortunately, and graveyards tend to be a gathering place for darker energies even without it." She reached up, gripping the ruby finial of her staff and closing her eyes.

"Just the usual problems though," she said easily. "If there was something different there, we should take word to the Elders, but it's just the usual ghosts. Might be a pack of ghouls nearby, but they're worse than rats to get rid of. If there's nothing else, why don't we go get you checked in?"

"Sure," he nodded, curious why graveyards would be places of unrest and darkness. It was were most found peace and moved on, not stayed around. That was the whole point of sanctified ground.

Of course, it might not work the same way here. Spirits might not move on as easily ... and it might not be entirely sanctified ground. It was something he'd have to ask about some other time.

They made their way towards the compound in the center of the city, a massive structure clearly constructed as much of magic as of anything else. The architecture was fantastical, great spires reaching up into the sky, the center tower practically gleaming with magical power at its tip. A few shorter towers literally opened up, tiny figures taking off from the top of them, flying off astride some sort of winged mount and quickly leaving the city grounds.

"Griffon knights," Melinda said easily, heading off the question she expected.

"The air guard?" Jerik guessed as he focused his eyes and mind on the small unit.

"You might call them that," she nodded. "They patrol regularly; take the griffons out to hunt. It's a lot cheaper than having to keep them fed off the Academy's output," she chuckled. "They eat an incredible amount of food."

"Anything that flies with that little wing to body ratio and total lack of aerodynamic qualities would need to." Jerik nodded, musing almost to himself more than her.

"Rumor has it the mage who made them had no clue what he was doing and was very, _very_ stubborn," Melinda chuckled. "Unfortunately, he was also allergic to horses. They're not just stabled up there because they fly."

"They like horsemeat?" Jerik guessed.

"They love it," she nodded. "Favorite food in the world."

It was about then that Jerik noticed something. Despite the number of horses and other beasts of burden he saw walking through the city streets, there was a remarkable _lack_ of the usual smell. He could smell them, but it was almost as clean as a city from his time ... cleaner, in some ways. He noticed why after a moment; a translucent person sweeping up some refuse and disposing of it nearby. No wonder this place was such a locus in the Force; its energy practically ran much of the town, from the look of things.

"How many people don't have work here?" He asked softly.

"Practically nobody who can work," she said easily. "It might be easy work, but they have work. The Servants are only used for the work that's at the level of insanely menial or dangerous, like cleaning up manure and trash," Melinda explained. "Most people who aren't craftsmen or skilled workers of some sort work in the fields, the guard, or pest control. There are larger cities with poverty problems, but we pride ourselves on taking care of those who take care of us. Even if somebody doesn't have work, Academy City brings in enough money from selling enchanted items that we can support them."

"How do you manage to keep all the poor and desperate from elsewhere out?" He asked as he looked around at the buzzing city.

"Relatively strict laws about people moving in," she explained. "The fact that it's difficult to move here from elsewhere if you can't afford to. If you have a skill and are down on your luck, we'll do our best to make room for you. If you _can't_ work, we'll do our best. One advantage of having the largest concentration of wizards per capita; very few people try to argue that you don't have the right to rule your territory the way you wish."

"I can imagine." He nodded, thinking about the idea of invading the Jedi Temple or any Clawson stronghold.

"Yes, something about not wanting to argue with people who could turn you into a toad if they're irritated," Melinda chuckled as they approached the Academy buildings. "Oh, I'm not sure if you're going to be focusing on enchanting items, but Rawid's stall usually has _excellent_ steelwork if you're looking for something in particular," she said, indicating a roadside vendor's stall run by a muscular Hyena. "Just future reference; not everybody likes to outsource for their materials, but it's a lot easier on the fur than learning to work in the smithies yourself."

"At the very least, he can probably replace the darts I couldn't stop to retrieve." Jerik nodded, taking note of the location.

"I'm sure," Melinda agreed. "He's done wonders for many mages who wanted a dagger that was worth putting a spell into."

"Might want to give him a pass, dear," Connor chuckled. "We're coming up on the inner gates."

"Thank you, dear," Melinda chuckled, blushing a little as she reached into her bag to pull out a small metal badge. "Here Jerik; you'll have to hold on to this for a bit. We have guards, but there's also a magical alarm to prevent unauthorized shifters from getting in. You'll get one of your own once you're in the Academy, but that will serve until then."

"I understand," he nodded and took the object. "Does it need to be in the open?"

"No, just on you," Melinda explained and watched him slip it into a belt pouch. "It dispels any magical signatures passing through unless it detects the badge. We have to pass through one at a time though." They approached an arch with two guards on the other side, young Dogs who looked like Jerik could probably take the two of them at once in a fight. Still, they were impressive and alert, and probably had some means of stopping a serious attacker by themselves.

"We found a new potential recruit for the Academy," Melinda explained to them, stepping through the gate. As she did so, a field of blue light glowed briefly, almost as though it was accepting her. Connor followed her through next, the two of them pausing to wait for Jerik who followed suit, his senses on full alert for just what the arch was doing.

He could feel it 'looking' at him, the magical field almost buzzing along his body lightly, but it seemed to ignore him after that.

"Not too bad, was it?" Melinda asked him with a smile.

"Not at all." Jerik answered easily.

"I'm still not sure it's worth it, Ma'am," one of the guards, a young Golden Retriever, grinned. "We had a visiting mage come by earlier from the provinces, and he didn't want to wait for someone to come and get him with a spare badge. He screamed at us for about an hour once he realized his defensive spells went down."

"Would've just been faster to cast them again," the other guard, a lean Saluki, smirked. "Done more good too."

"I have yet to meet a mage who took kindly to spell work being undone," Melinda chuckled, shaking her head. "Still, he should've known better. Well, good day you two. Keep up the good work."

"Yes ma'am, thank you," they said in unison, the trio continuing on into the building.

"I'm going to go pay a visit to Marcy, if it's not a problem," Connor said easily.

"Go ahead, just let me know if I'll be having dinner alone tonight," Melinda smiled, kissing Connor lightly before he took off towards another, larger building that was actually near the edge of the Academy complex.

"Old partner of his from their Guild days," Melinda explained. "Any particular type of magic you have a major interest in just now? Something you've got a talent for?"

"The way I learned to use magic ... I'm not sure even has an equivalent here." He shook his head. "We don't really do the spell use method."

"Combat magic, item enchanting, mind-affecting, illusions, conjuration, defensive ... something else?" Melinda suggested, rattling off the most common categories.

"Yes." Jerik chuckled a bit. "Body control, body enhancement, molecular alteration, far-sensing, foretelling, object reading, healing, combat-precog, elemental control, time control, space control, physical alteration ... that's just what I have a foundation knowledge of now. There are dozens more that I'll have access to when I'm skilled enough to use them."

"Hmm ... well, in that case, I'll just introduce you to Elder Shatrein," Melinda chuckled, shaking her head. "She's the head of the evocation school; I know her best."

"All right," Jerik nodded and fell into step with her, his eyes and mind keeping watch on everything around him.

They walked towards one of the eight small towers along the outer wall, then Melinda turned almost on a perfect line towards the inner buildings, and one of the larger towers inside. A brief time later, and they were at the base of it, probably eight levels of stairs to the top.

"Hope you don't mind stairs," Melinda said easily, starting up them. "My flight magic isn't strong enough for a passenger."

"If you can handle yourself, so can I." Jerik offered even as he started to climb.

"Why don't you show me how you'll take the first floor before we decide," the Collie said from about half way up.

Jerik gave her a sideways look before he gathered the Force around him and made the simple leap up the remaining stairs to land on the platform with a grace of one many years his senior in training.

"Effective," she nodded, taking a few moments to cast a flight spell before floating up to meet him. "I just _distantly_ remember the first time my flight spell gave out half-way up the tower," she explained. "Spent the next few months nursing a broken leg, a few ribs, and several stinging rebukes from my teachers," she chuckled, taking off for the next floors up.

"I can levitate, but this takes a _lot_ less energy." He grinned and made the next seven flights in succession without a pause for more than to change direction to hit the next landing.

Before long, they were at the top floor, two large doors opposite each other.

"The Elders of the schools of conjuration and evocation occupy this tower," Melinda explained as she touched down, indicating the runes on each door. "Elder Shatrein is the High Mage of the Evocation school, behind this door," she continued, reaching out to press a furry hand against the door, a soft chime sounding on the other side as they waited for admittance and Jerik focused on calming his nerves.

An answering chime returned a moment later, the door glowing blue and fading away to reveal a suite of rooms large enough that it could not _possibly_ exist solely in the confines of the tower itself.

"Cool." Jerik murmured, not quite quiet enough not to be heard.

"Come in Melinda," a motherly voice called from deep in the suite, seeming to come closer as the Collie led Jerik into the room. A vast number of alien smells filled the space. Brimstone was the most recognizable, a pungent undertone masked by equally pungent incense and herbs, probably meant to tone down the various spell components and results of failed experiments.

The scorch marks on the ceilings reinforced the impression, and were vaguely unsettling as an elderly Wah woman came out of the back rooms. Her face was sleek, grizzled red fur split with white streaks. She was in relatively good shape for her apparent age, her long, red and white ringed tail sleek and fluffy.

"So, who's your new friend, dearie?" Elder Shatrein said easily.

"This is Jerik, Elder," Melinda explained. "We found him in the Blight, stranded by the crash of some aerial vehicle." The Wah's ears perked up and she cocked her head.

"Did you recover it?"

"Not yet, Ma'am," the Collie admitted. "We wanted to get him back to the Academy before dragging him even deeper into the Blight, he'd just gotten done running from Hell Hounds for two days straight."

"Impressive," Shatrein mused. For all her tone and expression were motherly, there was something in her eyes that made Jerik very, very certain that she was taking his measure.

It was fair, since he was taking hers in much the same way while keeping youthful curiosity and non-dangerous persona up front.

"There is nothing left of my ship, ma'am." Jerik spoke respectfully. "I saw it go down. It didn't even hit the ground."

"Definitely a pity. It might have been interesting to look over. So, I take it you're interested in joining the Academy? Where is it you're from, Jerik?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik nodded, and then looked up at her seriously. "I'm from a different world. None of the ones I know have three moons or a starscape anything like this one's."

"That makes sense," she nodded. "There is something about you, beyond the clothes, that seems very, very different. I assume you didn't come here intentionally, given that you did crash. If you have business to attend to, Melinda, you may do so," she added, almost as an afterthought. "I'll make sure Jerik gets where he's supposed to go."

"Thank you, Elder," Melinda nodded. "I'll send word before I leave town again, in case I'm needed. I'll be able to be found from my quarters until then."

"I don't expect anything's going to come up," Shatrein reassured her, turning and walking over to a comfortable chair, swishing her long, ringed tail aside and sitting as Melinda left, the door reforming behind her.

"Take a seat Jerik," she offered easily, indicating some nearby chairs.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded and found one close to his size that felt right to the touch of his hand.

"I can tell you have some grounding in the use of magic," she told him as he sat down. "An unusual sort of grounding, to be sure, but you understand the basics. That could help you, or hurt you, in the course of your studies with us here."

"I do understand, ma'am." He inclined his head slightly. "Of the three ways of manipulating energy and reality that I am aware of, I don't have enough of a grasp on two of them to do much. My aunt told me that each person is best suited to one way of doing things, even if they can learn many ways."

"Not something I've always agreed with, but we only have one way of manipulating things with several subsets," the Wah admitted. "How long have you been studying magic?"

"Thirteen and a half years, ma'am. There were several in our colony that could touch mind to mind and share information that way. They also integrated data crystals into my brain so even if I was lost, I would not be without the knowledge I need to survive and make good use of my abilities. It's not as good as a teacher, but it is better than being on your own."

"And how long would you normally have been trained?" She asked, frowning slightly in thought.

"Mid-twenties. About twice my current age." He said easily. "It takes a long time to train the way we do. Those who use spell-magic, like I've seen here, would be finished in their late teens."

"So, about half-trained. At least you're still at the point where you should be able to learn a second method. And you're partly right. The basic training is done about then; however, the argument can easily be made that you never stop training as a mage. Magic is an art that often demands a lifetime of dedication to its study. Do you think you're up to that?"

"It is already the path I have chosen, ma'am." He bowed his head slightly. "Who I am learning from may change, and the details of its use, but I dedicated myself to my gift long ago."

"That is very good," she smiled. "Do you have any species you can't work with, for some reason?"

"If you have anything like this," he flicked his hand over to bring up a small hologram in his palm of a vaguely anthropomorphic insectoid with a creamy white-grey exoskeleton, a smooth rounded face and small black eyes. "I would _really_ prefer to not work with them. I can if I need to," he couldn't quite suppress a shudder at the idea, "but they nearly wiped out my race less than a hundred years ago. Even if it is not the exact same creature, or it's friendly here, those memories are still pretty fresh."

"I have never seen a creature like that one," she said honestly. "An odd illusion; it doesn't seem to be magical in any way."

"It isn't. Magic has not been common among my kind for thousands of years. We developed technology to do what you do by magic." He said simply and turned it off.

"And yet the device you used to generate that is partly magical," she pointed out. "Clearly it isn't _that_ uncommon."

"It has become common, only among my family, and only two hundred and some years ago." He explained. "I am the seventh generation to have any ability at all, and only the third to have anything close to mage potential."

"So you do have mages, even if you use different methods," Shatrein said, nodding slightly. "Well, that explains that easily enough. And if that's the only species you won't be able to work with, I'm sure we'll be able to find you a Defender to partner with easily enough. Would I be right in assuming that you don't have any particularly strong focus for your magical interests and abilities?"

"No, ma'am. We never really thought to do that. There aren't really enough of us to specialize well yet."

"There are enough generalists that it's hardly going to be a problem," the Wah said easily. "About half the students here never specialize, and it's even more common outside the Academy. It _does_ mean that we don't have to worry about finding you a school that matches exceedingly well," she chuckled. "Saves time and trouble. Any particular type of magic you'd like to start with though? Just for the sake of having early classes for you to work in."

"Do you have shape-shifting magic?" He perked up quickly.

"Actual shape-shifting, or illusionary?" Shatrein asked easily. "We have both, of course, but there is an obvious difference between them."

"Real shape-shifting, ma'am." Jerik grinned. "I've always had a taste for the self-effecting physical uses."

"Well, you won't be managing particularly _spectacular_ results until after your training is finished, but we do have a school that focuses on that," she said easily. "Elder Kora of the transmutation school is in the next tower over, a fine young ...." She trailed off, thinking for a moment. "To be honest, I don't think anybody _remembers_ what he really is anymore, except for him," she chuckled.

"What form does he wear these days?" Jerik asked easily.

"Raccoon, usually," she said. "He changes forms like most people change fashions," she admitted. "Keeps a close eye on the staff that way; more than one of our instructors has been taken to task for being rough with the students after they made the mistake of being too harsh with Kora."

"I bet," Jerik snickered. "Effective way to work undercover."

"Quite," Shatrein nodded. "Well, you'll be mostly working in that school to start out with. The spells you'll learn fastest in shape-shifting will be relatively minor, most likely. Changing the size and shape of other things, altering your own appearance, that type of thing. Gross shape-shifting is much more difficult. Now that that's taken care of, we'll need to find you a Defender," she said easily, standing from her seat. "Would you care to go meet some of the unpaired trainees your age?"

"Sure," he grinned and stood to follow her out.

"We'll take a shortcut," she winked, turning around to lead him towards a rune-covered door in the back of the room. "Though you'll have to learn the way between the Guild and your quarters soon enough. Being one of the Elders has its perks." She tapped one of the runes on the door, waiting a moment for it to glow blue and fade away, revealing a long, empty hallway just on the other side.

"After you," Shatrein said easily. "It's keyed to close after I go through."

Jerik nodded and stepped through without question, though he watched how it worked in the currents of Force that flowed so freely here.

He was more than a little startled when, as he stepped through, he suddenly felt the Force around him still drastically, as though the ripples and spell use were some distance away for all that the gate was still right behind him. Shatrein followed through, the door faded back into existence, and another set of runes on the other side, one of them corresponding to the symbol on the Elder's door.

"Some people wonder why so many mages like to come back here to retire," Shatrein said conversationally, turning to walk down the hallway towards a door with sunlight shining through it. "I've always felt it was the fact that here we tend to live with the fact that we can use magic to accomplish incredibly levels of comfort."

"Sounds like the same reason people tend to move to the higher-tech areas," Jerik nodded. "It is much the same results: good food, variety, fast transportation, comfortable temperatures ... most of the things that make life pleasant."

"Basically," Shatrein nodded. "It's just a lot more difficult to add a new route to the teleport network than to add a new road. By the way, you might want to watch your head on our way out. I'm not entirely sure what they're practicing just now, and while they _shouldn't_ be firing arrows towards any doors, stranger things have happened."

"I can imagine," he nodded and let his senses extend further ahead than usual.

They reached the end of the hall and stepped through the door, this one opening _much_ more normally to reveal an open field.

In it, dozens of young men and women were sparring with various weapons. Swords, clubs, axes, spears, shields - a few of them bare-handed, but most of them were armed, or clearly had been recently. Species were widely varied; most of them were predators of some sort, but Jerik was surprised to see one Mouse in heavy armor holding off two much larger Foxes with a short sword and shield.

The idea, while one he knew of, intrigued him to actually see.

Towering above most of the young warriors was a Rohr male, practicing against a Horse in front of him and a two-legged Wolf behind him. He was wearing a heavy metal breastplate, his lower half concealed by the various sparring groups as he used his sword, shield, and presumably hind legs in expert unison.

Jerik couldn't help it; his mind instantly went to work on ideas on how to work with his mounted training and the 'taur form. It was simply too attractive in its surprise tactics to not consider.

Of course, he didn't know if Rohr could be _ridden_ comfortably, but that was something he'd probably have to find out some time.

Shatrein looked over at one of the older warriors on the field, a grizzled old Bear with salt and pepper fur. She flashed him a few words in some sort of sign language, waiting for a response. He nodded, and she started speaking, moving her hands into precise gestures with fluid motions.

"Duck and cover!" The Bear shouted at the last second. Most of the sparring warriors did the best they could, dropping as a massive fireball shot out from the Wah's hands to explode high above the field. The heat washed over everybody, though the spell was aimed in such a way that nobody would actually be hurt. The Bear marched out into the field, looking at everybody there, picking out the three who'd ducked last, two Siamese Cats who hadn't been paying close enough attention and a Tiger nearby who'd been a little too slow.

"You three are dead," he announced. "Once the Elder's said what she wants to say, you're suiting up in dress plate and reporting to Keldin for reflex training. Attention!"

The warriors were on their feet in an instant, rattling and clanking as they arranged themselves in groups and lines, sheathing their weapons almost as though they were preparing for inspection. It looked like a motley group, not wearing a uniform or armed with matching weapons, but they moved with near-military precision that Jerik could appreciate.

"A new student has arrived for the Academy," Elder Shatrein said easily. "He will need an unpartnered Defender to begin training with. All unpaired students in early adolescence, step forward. The rest of you may return to your studies."

Probably a dozen different warriors did as she said, stepping out of the main group. To judge by the reactions of the Tiger and two Siamese, they were wishing they could be with them, but instead they turned to report for their discipline.

Jerik noticed that both the young Mouse woman and the Rohr were among the group, along with a mix of Dogs, the Wolf who'd been fighting the Rohr, a blue-eyed Vixen, and a Lion whose mane was just coming in, all of them armored to some extent, and definitely armed.

"Any of you that will not be finishing your training within the next five to ten years, return to your training," Elder Shatrein said, two of the older Dogs leaving.

"Apprentice Jerik; I would suggest picking three or four you have a particular interest in before we progress further," she told him. "If you have any questions for the group, ask before choosing."

He nodded silently and closed his eyes, focusing to let the Force guide him. "The Rohr, Mouse and Vixen." He said with a quiet certainty after a long moment.

"The rest of you, back to training," Shatrein said easily. "You'll have better luck with another mage. You three, come along; we're going to go get some lunch."

"Yes Elder," the trio said in near-unison, the Rohr and Mouse removing their helms, the Vixen wearing lighter armor and only needing to pull back her light chain hauberk as they followed Shatrein towards the Guild gates.

"Does anybody have any particular allergies?" Shatrein asked, more for Jerik's benefit than the others. No telling what the kit might react poorly to.

"Not that I've found, ma'am." Jerik answered as the others agreed they were all fine.

"All right then," she nodded. "I'm thinking we'll stop at a small tavern near here," she explained to them. "The four of you get to know each other, and I'll just make sure nothing gets out of hand - including the bill," she chuckled. "Why don't the four of you handle introductions while we walk?" She suggested as they left the grounds.

Jerik nodded and shifted his walk for a couple paces to join the Defenders-in-training. "I'm Jerik Clawson."

"Tomar Farlander," the Rohr said with a friendly nod, easily a foot taller than Jerik already and likely to be twice his height when full grown.

"Lina Stoutstriker," the young Mouse woman grinned up at Jerik, probably a foot and a half shorter than him. Looking between the two of them could get dizzying if he had to do it too often.

"Natalia Isewicha," the silvery Vixen smiled at him, their eyes almost on level. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"Not even close," Jerik grinned a bit at her.

"Bet there's a story behind that," Tomar chuckled as they entered the tavern, the Golden Hawk according to the sign above the door. It was apparently after any sort of busy hour; there were a handful of young mages chatting and drinking with their Defenders and other friends, close to a half-dozen staves lined up against the wall. It was just then that Jerik noticed that Shatrein was the only mage he'd met so far who didn't carry a staff constantly.

"Always," Jerik winked at him. "I crashed in the Blight after an accidental teleport from another world."

The proprietor, a stout Badger, noted the customers coming in and grabbed a rolled up mat from behind the bar, bringing it out and swapping it for a chair for Tomar.

"If yer in here for lunch, afraid I just have some fresh bread and venison stew left," he explained to Shatrein.

"That sounds fine, thank you Ein," the Wah smiled, taking her seat. "Though I don't suppose I could talk you or your wife into putting some extra potatoes on for us?"

"For you, Elder, with pleasure," he grinned. "A glass of your usual wine?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you," she nodded. "The rest of you? Wine, ale, mead? If you're not used to drinking, I'd recommend the house ale."

"I'll take the mead," Lina offered easily, lifting herself up into her seat with surprising ease given the relative height and her heavy armor.

"The ale, thank you," Tomar said as he settled down on the mat Ein had set out.

"Mead, please." Natalia nodded to him.

"Ale, please," Jerik decided after a silent debate about the idea. Of what he would have chosen by preference, alcohol of any kind wasn't even on the list. In the end though, he decided it was best to go with local standards and save on explanations until he really needed them. He was definitely going to get his hands on one of those endless-cold-water skins that Melinda had, though, and soon.

"Right," the Badger nodded easily, heading off to fill the orders.

"Well, Jerik; are there any questions you want us to answer right away?" Lina asked him from across the table.

"Anyone particularly fond or distrustful of technology?" He glanced around, knowing it was going to become an issue as he grew up.

"Not really," Lina said after a moment to think about it. "'Course, for me, 'technology' includes a stable smithy and windmills and such," she chuckled a little sheepishly. "Those sort of things I'm rather fond of; a lot better than having to do _everything_ by hand when you happen to find a place you can settle down and find your supplies."

"About the same here," Tomar said easily. "I don't think any of us really distrust anything that's meant to make life a bit easier, as long as it's safe. But personally, what I've seen that might make some people distrust it just makes me remember to count on my skills before some fancy piece of gear, be it magic or something else."

"Yeah," Natalia nodded slightly. "It's kind of like magic. We don't really deal with it much."

"All right, let's rephrase that," Jerik chuckled. "Would anyone have reservations about getting in a flying device that could cross the continent in a few hours?"

" _Before_ finding out for sure that it's not going to end up crashed somewhere?" Tomar asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Fact of reality," he focused on him seriously. "Anything that goes up, _will_ come down. No matter what you do, sometimes that coming down is not going to be controlled. On the other hand, I survived without a scratch from loosing my last ship. The next one will have similar safety measures."

"Yeah, but think about what you're asking about," Tomar pointed out. "You're used to that, but you're not going to find a Defender _anywhere_ who won't have _some_ sort of reservation about doing something like that. Willing to do it anyway, but climbing into some sort of flying machine that's supposed to get across the continent in a few hours? For you, that's normal, but for us, that's something that'd usually be called suicide."

"Have to admit," Lina agreed, "if you look at it from never seeing anything like that before, it does _sound_ pretty risky."

Ein brought back a tray with their drinks, setting them down along with a tray of fresh, hot bread and going back for bowls of the stew as Jerik nodded thoughtfully.

"Would you trust your mage to levitate or teleport you?" He decided to go for a more local translation and cursed himself silently for not grasping just how incredible a leap in thinking a jet would be even in a world high in magic. At the same time, their answers saved him a lot of trick questions trying to see if they'd actually point out if he was saying something crazy. "Or a new version of a flight saddle?" He came up with after some mental searching.

"Of course," Tomar said easily. "Though I'd want to make sure the straps on the saddle were _real_ tight," he chuckled, nodding back towards his hind-body with the obvious implication that he'd have to be the one wearing it.

"Sure," Natalia nodded easily. "It's not that uncommon an item."

"Even be willing to help test it out," Lina said, reaching up to start cutting the bread. "Heights are one thing I don't mind, as long as I know how I'm getting down intentionally," she grinned.

"Yeah, but you're the one who walk ledges in full armor," Tomar smirked down at her, sipping his ale as the stew was brought back and passed around.

Elder Shatrein just sipped her wine, eating quietly and watching the four of them, listening and following the conversation.

"So does anyone have hopes for the future, besides being chosen by a mage?" Jerik took a sip of his ale and was pleased to realize it contained very little alcohol. It still tasted pretty bad as far as he was concerned, but at least he wouldn't be drunk half way through the meal. He was definitely going to have to work on the drinks available. Tea, coffee, water, juice and flavored waters shouldn't be _too_ difficult to manage.

Heck, they probably already had them. It was probably just a matter of having something they could store for a lengthy time without it going bad. Juice didn't really keep well, if you couldn't pasteurize it. Alcoholic drinks did a lot better.

"I want to see the world," Natalia smiled at him. "Eventually settle down somewhere nice like here. Mostly I've been focusing on training."

"At this point, I mostly want to do whatever it is that I do well," Lina shrugged slightly. "Youngest of three sisters; have a few things to prove. Be nice to explore the world a bit, but that's usually part and parcel of the job."

"Might want a family some day," Tomar admitted. "Not right away, but eventually, if I find a mate."

"You like pups?" Jerik focused on him.

"Well enough," Tomar nodded easily. "Rohr have a pretty strong family drive," he explained. "Main problem is in finding a mage who won't mind a couple years of downtime if I'm the mother. I could be happy without a family of my own, but I do like pups."

"Enough that kits would be welcome too?"

"Don't see why not," Tomar said, shrugging a bit as he ate. "Family something that's important to you to?"

"Yes," Jerik nodded. "It's not a demand, but not many Clawsons choose to not have a large family. I have seven older siblings from two litters, two littermates, two younger siblings from a fourth litter and another set on the way. Mom'll probably have another before she's too old to. Everyone in the family helps raise us all. I might not be in a position to have so many, but one or two litters are likely once I find a good female and have enough resources to raise them well."

"That's impressive, even for Rohr with two parents having 'em," Tomar chuckled, shaking his head a bit. "At least with most of them surviving. But I really can't see any reason kits would be a problem."

"What about you two?" Jerik shifted his attention to the two females.

"I get along with pups well enough." Natalia said a bit hesitantly. "That sounds like a huge family though."

" _Very_ big family," Lina agreed, clearly having trouble imagining a family with over a dozen kits around. "Never really thought about it that much, honestly. I like kits, but never thought about a family of my own yet, definitely not one that big ...."

"With over two hundred adults to help take care of and train a couple hundred kits, and older kits caring for younger ones, it's not so overwhelming." Jerik smiled fondly. "We've been expanding our territory fast for the last few generations. A lot of kits is part of that."

"It would be," Lina mused. "My people keep on the move all the time; we try not to get too large, because if we do then we've got a hard time pulling up stakes and moving again in a rush."

"It's rare for my kind to have more than two or three kids." Natalia nodded in agreement. "At least that survive long enough to consider taking a mate."

"We haven't been nomads like that in a long time." Jerik nodded thoughtfully. "Any questions for me?"

"Well, do you have any plans for what you'd be doing?" Lina asked him. "I mean ... after you're done training, are you planning on being a village mage somewhere, or doing something more?"

"It kind of depends on whether I take after my inventor, explorer or defender nature most." Jerik chuckled sheepishly. "Odds are I'll start as an explorer and shift to either an inventor or defender of some sort. Those who stick to one their whole lives are usually more focused than I am by my age. Besides, I don't have a village to go home too."

"Not going to try and figure out some way to get back home?" Tomar asked curiously.

"Yes, but without my ship to work out how I got here in the first place, and given the technology level here, it's likely to take decades." Jerik said softly. "To recreate anything close to Ketimaka, I'll have to build the tools to build the tools that can _hopefully_ build the tools to build its parts. That's before you get into the material issues, and that's if I'm lucky. There might be a purely magical way to make the trip, but it'll take decades to get that advanced, and that's assuming I can figure out a way to teleport or gate somewhere I have no reference for where it is relative to here. Most any way I can tell, I'll be here for a long time."

"Sorry," Tomar said, ducking his head slightly to everyone's discomfort. It was a level of orphan none of them could really grasp dealing with so calmly.

"It's okay. You'll find I don't give up easily, but that is the reality of my situation." Jerik smiled softly at him. "I'll never get home if I don't acknowledge that it's not going to be a fast fix and deal with making a life here that might get me home eventually. Besides, there is a reason for everything, including my crashing here. There always is."

"And with translocation magic, there may well be a way to remedy the situation," Shatrein pointed out, the first thing she'd said since the conversation started. "It will take time, but it _is_ possible without inventing several entirely new sciences during your stay on Herath."

Jerik managed not to mention he _enjoyed_ creating new sciences and simply nodded to her in thanks for the information.

"So ... where _are_ you from, if you don't mind me asking?" Lina asked. "I guess I'd just been assuming it was somewhere else around here, some continent that we'd never heard of and you didn't know the way back to."

"No, no habitable world I know of has three moons, and the stars are more different than I can even describe." Jerik shook his head. "My homeworld is called Aristal, that's where my kind are from, but I've spent most of my life on the world of Astraulia Six and on board the colony ship Star Wish."

"Colony ship?" Lina asked, cocking her head slightly as she sipped her relatively small mug of mead. "You mean a ship you're _supposed_ to keep living on?"

"For the time it takes to find a new world to settle," he nodded. "It's not like on a continent, where you can walk or ride to the next spot. It usually takes a few years to find a place and make sure it's safe enough to stay there." He paused as he realized they _really_ didn't have a reference to what he was talking about, given cross-oceanic travel was likely non-existent for the most part. "It's like if you chose to colonize another continent. You have to cross the ocean; something you can't do without a ship and it takes some time. Colonizing space, another world, is the same kind of idea; you have to have a ship to get there, but the distances are much greater. Make any sense?"

"I guess," Tomar nodded.

"Makes sense to me," Lina said. "Hard enough getting around on foot; you'd want something pretty comfortable when you can't just stop and rest when you get tired."

"Yeah," Natalia agreed. "It seems pretty out there though. Your story is going to sound like a myth trying to be real."

"Just wait until I get bored one day and start to play with what _is_ here." He chuckled with a teasing wink. "I've seen enough to build flying toys without any magic."

"Okay, now you're just bragging," Lina smirked. "How would you manage something like that with what you've seen here, that really flies?"

"All I need is a piece of paper." Jerik grinned at her. "And I'll show you."

"That will have to wait until we're back at the Academy," Shatrein chuckled. "Unless one of you three is about to surprise me with what you carry in your training garb."

"Nope," the three shook their heads slightly, amused at the very idea.

"Paper isn't too common except amongst mages," Shatrein explained to Jerik.

"Well, we'll just have to take your word for it for now," Tomar chuckled. "But I've got to agree with Lina, really. That sounds a little far-fetched."

"I could do it with some wood and twine, but that takes a couple hours to carve." Jerik added. "It's a very different toy, but it still flies. But back to the subject ... anyone object to an unarmed sparring match with me?"

"Unarmed, unarmored?" Lina asked matter-of-factly. "I'd be fine with that, just want to make sure."

"Yes, unarmed, unarmored." Jerik nodded.

"I'm game." Natalia nodded.

"Sounds fine to me," Tomar nodded. "Any preference for indoors or out? The Guild has room for both."

"Either works," Jerik nodded easily.

"Well, why don't you four head back and find a place you can get started then, I'll pay for lunch?" Shatrein suggested. "You'll be able to get back easily enough, I'm sure."

"Yes, Elder." The group spoke in near-unison before heading out of the inn and onto the cobblestone streets.

"So, who goes first?" Tomar asked as he stretched out his hind legs.

"How about you, Lina?" Jerik suggested.

"I don't mind, but you might be better off with one of the others first," she pointed out. "Unless you don't mind helping me out of my armor. Just takes a while working on my own."

"I don't mind helping, or I'll tackle Natalia." He let the two girls choose.

"Think I'll let you help her out," Natalia chuckled. "Let's face it; if you pick her, you'll have to get used to it."

"Yeah, but it's worth the trade-off," Lina pointed out with a smirk. "You still can't beat me on the field."

"We'll have to see if I can beat you with it." Jerik grinned deviously. "I haven't had a good sparring challenge in ages."

"If you don't mind bruising your knuckles you can take me as soon as I get on the field," the white Mouse smirked. "Even leave my helmet and gauntlets off."

"We'll see." Jerik grinned. "Match ends when one side surrenders?"

"Works for me," she nodded as they entered the practice field, now mostly empty. "Just something to think about when you're making up your mind; I'm at my best in full armor against at least one armed opponent. Preferably a couple times my size," she winked up at Tomar.

"Good, since that seems to be most of the population." Jerik chuckled and stepped into one of the lightly marked circles on the practice field and relaxed into a loose combat stance. "Ready?"

The Mouse followed him into the circle, pausing to set her helm down along with the gauntlets hanging from her belt. She stood, bringing her arms up in something resembling a boxing stance that had the effect of pulling her armored shoulders up to give some extra defense to her bare head.

Tomar and Natalia waited nearby, resting and keeping a close eye on Jerik's technique.

"Ready," she agreed, her eyes glittering as she looked up at him across the distance. She had a half a heartbeat to gauge his approach as he darted in, using his natural speed to well-trained effect. The distance disappeared and he made a sharp shift in his posture to put his weight on his hands as his long legs shot out to trip her.

Lina dropped to her knees, dropping an arm to help absorb the force of his kick as his booted feet slammed into the thick steel plates covering her. She grabbed for his leg with her free hand, but he kicked back off of her and out of reach quickly. He was glad for his boots; they helped to absorb some of the impact when she did something like that.

She stood and dropped back into a defensive stance, shifting to face Jerik as he circled her, looking for an opening. She saw a hint of real respect for her skill in his eyes in the moment they met.

It took her a bit of effort to shift her mindset into looking for openings of her own, but she spotted one. With a move that was lumbering compared to Jerik's own, but surprisingly spry for _anybody_ wearing a suit of plate mail, Lina closed the distance between them, bringing her arm up like a battering ram at knee level.

It would have been a crippling blow if he was any slower, but Jerik saw her move and leapt up at the last moment to avoid her and came down on her head from a couple feet above. She crumpled beneath him, slightly stunned and flattened by the impact, but rolled to her side, clanking loudly as she twisted to knock him off his own feet, swinging her arm to keep him from jumping clear easily.

It worked; the lean tom hit the dirt with a thump and rolled to his feet just out of her reach. Without hesitation, Jerik moved forward, closing with her to pin her to the ground. Lina managed to roll to her knees, lowering her head and ramming it into his stomach as he closed on her. It wasn't a particularly hard hit; she hadn't had time to put any real speed behind it, but he definitely felt it even without her helm on.

It also gave him the range to catch her wrists and put his own mass and strength behind pushing her to her back. He wasn't surprised when she twisted into the push, rolling to land on top of him heavily.

What was more surprising, to Lina at least, was when he kicked up into a backflip that carried not only his weight, but the hundred plus pounds of Mouse and armor up over his head to slam back down on the ground beneath him with a low groan.

That was clearly not something she'd been expecting him to pull off, though the grin on his face as he looked down at her said that he had, and was pleased that he was right.

"Ready to surrender?" Jerik offered.

Despite having her wrists and legs both pinned, he could tell she was still perfectly willing to keep going; she was just trying to figure out what was left that she could do without breaking the informal rules of the match.

"Not just yet," she informed him, wriggling her tail out from beneath her and snapping the tip of the naked length up against the inside of his thigh, trying to get a little wriggle room for her leg.

She got a growl for it, but he refused to let pain distract him from his task and retaliated with a lightning fast snap of his head to close his sharp teeth around her exposed neck.

She stilled, sharp points against her windpipe and jugular. She could feel the tension, both from Jerik above her and from the others watching nearby, waiting for Jerik to give her enough breathing room to concede. It was only a moment in coming, he was in control of himself. She still felt his teeth, but the pressure was gone now that she wasn't fighting.

"I yield," she said, no fear in her voice as she did so, and only a hint of it in her scent.

It brought instant results. His teeth were gone and he twisted to his feet to offer her a hand up. "You're good, Lina."

"Thank you," she said, standing with his help. "You are too; most people couldn't manage to get me over them like that. Sorry about the tail snap, but I was still running through my options."

"Hey, it's a legitimate tactic." Jerik grinned at her as they walked out of the ring and noticed the old Bear was watching them from a distance. "If my tail was strong enough to do that, it'd definitely be in my book. You're going to be a real terror when you get out there. You think on your feet."

"Just make sure you watch your aim with it while you're in training," the Bear chuckled as he approached them.

"Yes, Sir Arthus," Lina said, ducking her head with a slight blush. "And thanks again Jerik; even if you pick one of the others, I might try looking you up for sparring practice."

"Be glad to," Jerik nodded. "I haven't done nearly enough sparring with heavily armored targets."

"You'll have plenty of chance to practice around here," Arthus chuckled. "Though Lina's one of the best for her age and technique."

"Thank you, Sir," she smiled up at him, her respect for the Bear clear.

"Go suit down while Jerik gets ready for his next match," he said easily. Lina moved off a bit to do so, gradually stripping down to the light chain-and-leather beneath her plate mail. "Need a bit of a rest first?"

"I'm good to go, sir." Jerik told him seriously, and then looked at Tomar and Natalia. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Tomar volunteered easily, stepping forward, his own armor already removed for the match, just wearing a loincloth over his well-muscled Rohr body as he entered the circle with Jerik on the far side. It didn't take him any time to be sure that the tom had no idea how to fight him, and that it wasn't about to let it stop him from trying.

Tomar, for his part, had a slightly better idea what he was up against, having watched Jerik and Lina intently. Even so, he was willing to let Jerik make the first move for now. A few moments to show that Jerik wasn't going to make the first move this time, and Tomar started across the ring, springing forward with the full power of his strong hind legs.

He watched Jerik watch him move, the much smaller feline gauging his maneuverability and strength and how best to defeat it. The Rohr landed in front of him, shifting to move to the side before making a backhand swing for Jerik only to find the feline gone.

He howled more in surprise than pain as sharp claws raked his underside. Even as he leapt to the side to get out of the way he felt the claws hit the tendons of his right rear leg. Not enough to do real damage, but a solid hit that any honorable opponent would acknowledge the limiting affects of. The tom was clearly taking him a lot more seriously than he had Lina.

Lifting the leg slightly, both to help reflect the 'damage' and to favor it, he shifted his weight to his front legs and kicked off with his left hind leg, spinning himself around to face Jerik. Once his hind body had landed, he swung at Jerik, bringing his opposite foreleg up to try and force the tom into _one_ of the blows.

It didn't work, but this time he saw the second half of the tom's dive under him, just before those claws drove into his softer belly again.

This time, Tomar had a clear way to react to him. The Rohr let his legs drop out from under him, dropping his entire lower body on the smaller feline beneath him, pivoting his upper chest around to grab for Jerik's hands before he could start clawing at his sides.

Even as he caught one, he knew something was very wrong. A burst of power threw him up and over a dozen feet, Jerik dragged along by the wrist. The tom used the surprise to twist free and leap back.

"I cede, Tomar." Jerik bowed to him as he stood up, more than a little embarrassed by his reaction.

"What the heck was that?" Tomar asked, his eyes wide as he worked himself around to his feet.

"Telekinetic shove." Jerik explained bashfully. "It's one of the first skills I learned, and it's what I tend to use when I panic. I can help with those scratches a bit, if you'd like." He offered apologetically.

"They'll be okay," Tomar said, shaking his head. "Was it getting squished, or me grabbing your arm?"

"Getting squished," he chuckled weakly and walked up to the Rohr to shake hands. "I really wasn't expecting that."

"Only way to catch you it seemed," Tomar chuckled a bit, shaking Jerik's hand.

"You both did fairly well," Sir Arthus said as Tomar walked off, trying to hide the slight limp from his hind leg. "And Tomar, make sure you get that looked at in the infirmary. You've got to learn to move all your feet a bit faster yet."

"Nimble and Rohr don't usually get along that well, Sir," Tomar pointed out. "But I'll work on it."

"Good," Arthus nodded. "And Jerik; you don't know it yet, but we usually try not to draw blood during sparring matches. Something to keep in mind, and I didn't mention anything earlier because I know you weren't going to seriously hurt Tomar."

"I understand, Arthus." Jerik inclined his head. "I was trained to do no more damage than I could fix. I will keep my claws sheathed now."

"Healing isn't as common around here as it is in some places," the Bear explained. "If you have some skill in it, that'll serve you well. You'll probably see a lot of Defenders turning it down though, at the Guild," he chuckled as Tomar went off to see the medics. "We tend to pride ourselves on being as self-sufficient as we can be. He'll get more pragmatic about it with age."

"Most do." Jerik nodded and shifted his attention to Natalia.

"Umm, if you don't mind, you are out of my league." She shook her head.

"All right." He nodded in acceptance and looked around for Shatrein. The old Wah was near the entrance, and approached once it became clear that the sparring was over.

"Well, you certainly have a warrior's skills," she observed.

"My family are warrior-mages by tradition." He bowed to her. "I have chosen my Guardian. Tomar will do well as my partner."

"I will let him know," Arthus nodded. "When Elder Shatrein gives word of your quarters, I'll have him move in with you, unless there's some reason for alternate arrangements?" He asked, looking between Jerik and Shatrein.

"None that I am aware of," Shatrein said easily.

"No, sir." Jerik agreed, privately pleased that they'd be roommates.

"Well, we'll go find you a room and I'll let you get settled in for today then," Shatrein said easily. "We'll sort your classes out later, hmm?"

"Sounds good, ma'am." Jerik nodded and followed her back through the teleport gate and into the Academy towers. He couldn't help but notice that they had returned at the top of a different tower entirely.

"Mages and their Defenders typically have a room to themselves," Shatrein explained, leaving her rooms and stepped off the stairs of the main tower with a short, clipped spell that let her float down with ease, descending to the second floor where she reached out to grab a support pillar and pull herself onto the landing. A moment later there was a heavy thud as Jerik landed next to her, having made the distance in a single leap, the landing cushioned by a bit of Force.

"You'll have a room through here," she explained, not at all surprised by his jump of seven floors as she turned to indicate a door with a large symbol on it. "That is the symbol for the Transmutation school," she explained. "You don't have to stay in that field, but it's more convenient to live in the portion of the tower reserved for your first school of study. Easier to track." She traced the symbol, speaking a few words, and stepped aside.

"Press your palm to the door," she told him. "It will recognize you after that."

He nodded and pressed his palm to it. It wasn't all that different than the palm-scanners on the ship. It worked just like one, it seemed. The door faded, revealing a long corridor with several doors along the walls with names on them.

"Would you prefer a room closer to the exit, or the end of the hall?" Shatrein asked easily.

"Umm, the end. One with a window, please."

"Easily arranged," she nodded. "Open to the east, or west?" She asked, leading him down the hallway. "Just as a note, if there are any changes that you want made to the room after you and Tomar get settled in, just make a request to one of the teachers, they'll make the arrangements for the advanced transmutationists to do the work."

"Yes, ma'am." He murmured, a little stunned that it was _that_ easy here, and chocked up a point for traditional magic, at least as an organization. He turned his attention to whether he wanted the sun in the morning or evening. "To the east, please." He wanted to see the sunsets, and a few days able to pay attention had confirmed that was the right direction here.

"Would this room work well enough?" She asked him, stopping and turning to face a clear door, turning the knob to open it and revealing a fairly spacious pair of rooms.

He did a quick inspection, though it was already far more than he'd expected for a new apprentice. The room the door opened into was set up with two desks, a small round table, a couple plush chairs and bookshelves. The room next to it was finished with a nice-sized bed and a mat next to it, another pair of small tables with matching chairs and a couple plush chairs to sit in.

"It is _very_ nice." He nodded to her. "Where do we clean up and relieve ourselves?"

"At the end of the hall, there is one door that leads to the outhouses, and another that leads to the local bathhouse," she explained. "Meals can be brought to your room, and if you want to eat outside the Academy or make purchases, you have a weekly stipend to spend as you wish. If you need more funding, you'll need to justify it, but can request additional money."

Jerik nodded. "Is the stipend for things like clothing, paper and other basic supplies as well as those things?"

"Basic supplies the Academy provides," she said easily. "Though if you want clothing beyond the basics, you'll be expected to pay for that yourself. Go on in and look around," she said easily. "You should have your basics available in the dresser."

He nodded again and began a more complete examination of the rooms; every drawer was opened and checked out, the bed looked under. He found several changes of simple clothes that, somehow, he knew would fit him. Writing utensils, paper sheets ... even a thick book made of sturdy leather and paper that he was fairly sure was a beginner's spellbook.

With a rumble of approval he moved on to the large window in the living room and grinned widely when he realized it was actually double glass doors with a small balcony outside.

"Ohhh, nice." He grinned and looked out over the compounds near the outer wall of the Academy and beyond.

"After your first three years with the Academy, you can move elsewhere in the city," Shatrein explained. "We'll have to set up a spellgate, of course, but it's a fairly simple matter. If you need things brought to your room, ring the blue rope to summon a Servant; they can follow any relatively simple orders you give them."

"I understand, Elder." He bowed his head, then grinned at Tomar when he spotted the Rohr with a sizable bag over his wolf-body come in.

"Wow," Tomar grinned, looking around at the room. "And here I thought the only reason folks were eager to find mages was because they wanted to be sure they had a partner!"

"I'll see the two of you around," Elder Shatrein chuckled. "Jerik, you'll be contacted later about your first class. Have a good night, the two of you."

"Thank you, Elder," Tomar said easily, eager to get settled in.

"Thank you, Elder." Jerik bowed to her and then turned to his partner after she shut the door. "You should see the bedroom. It already has a mat set out for you and more windows."

"Well, I have to get unpacked, so we might as well go there next," the Rohr grinned, heading in. "This is _so_ much more room than we get in the barracks."

"It's a lot more than I'm used to too." Jerik agreed and walked into the pleasantly large bedroom and helped Tomar get the pack off. "My stuff is already in that one," he motioned to the dresser-drawers on the far side of the room, past the bed.

"Then I'll set up on this side," Tomar nodded easily, opening his pack, starting to pull out a some things that couldn't possibly fit inside of it.

" _Pack of holding_ ; seems it's standard issue once you get a partner," he explained with a chuckle, pulling out a stand for his armor and setting it up. "Holds just about anything you can get in through the top."

"Damn, we never thought of that. We've done it to all sorts of things, but never a bag." Jerik chuckled and sat down on the bed to watch. "How are the scratches?"

"They say they'll be fine," Tomar reassured him. "You said you could help with healing 'em?" He asked, just a little sheepishly as he pulled out a sheathed sword and light spear, leaning them up in the corner along with his armor.

"Yes," he nodded but didn't get up. "I forgot to ask about the sparing rules here. I'm used to the 'don't do damage you can't undo,' not 'do not drawing blood' varient. Would you like them healed now?"

"Yes, please," Tomar said easily. "Normally I wouldn't worry about it, but I'd like to make _real_ sure those don't manage to scar."

"They won't." He promised softly and hopped down. "Why don't you lay down and I'll see about those."

"All right," Tomar nodded and lay down on his side on the mat. "Just a little warning, scars along the belly aren't something you want your partner to have made," he explained. "Usually shows a short temper and lack of control."

"Ah," he nodded and first soothed the Force to take away the pain. "I was about to ask that. Do you feel them now?"

"No," Tomar said honestly. "Are you actually a Healer on top of everything else too?" He asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"Not even close," Jerik looked at him sheepishly. "My magical healing skills are pretty pathetic, really. But I can usually soothe the pain. The rest of the healing is more traditional." He pulled out a small package from his belt and tore it open, revealing several pieces of cloth and small bottles of creams and liquids.

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed of," Tomar said easily, trying to watch what Jerik was doing. "My Mother isn't even a real good Healer, and she's shaman for the whole tribe."

Jerik looked up, pausing as his over-stimulated brain finally put two and two together. "Is your mother is Jenra, of the Whistling Wind village?"

"You've met her?" Tomar asked curiously. "Small world, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, the village is on the way between the Blight and here, and we needed supplies." Jerik nodded and began to carefully clean the shallow scratches he'd made earlier with pure alcohol, Tomar biting back the wince he wanted to make, then dried them and went to work with a bit of surgical skin glue and healing cream.

"Did you meet my Father too?" Tomar asked him, trying to ignore the unusual sensations.

"Yes, he's quite grumpy about being stuck in the house, but the pups seem to be doing well." He nodded easily as he worked. "Sorry I didn't warn you about that feeling."

"Hey, it's still better than the mudpacks I used when I was a kit," Tomar pointed out. "And good to hear. I wrote not too long ago, but delivery's not exactly fast or reliable around here."

"It hadn't arrived when we passed though." Jerik commented and put his medical kit away. "Do you know your way around the area?"

"Not too surprised; I didn't sent it all that long ago," Tomar said with a bit of a shrug. "And yeah, well enough. I was given a quick run down on things when they showed me the way here."

"Good," Jerik nodded and stood. "Any interest in a bath? I haven't been clean in weeks."

"Sounds good to me," Tomar chuckled. "Want somebody there to help you wash your back?"

"I'm not about to complain." Jerik grinned and pulled out a set of local clothing. "I bet you have some spots that are a pain to reach too."

"Oh yeah," the Rohr grinned. "About twice as much back I just can't get at, and worse on my belly. I just hope the gate comes out in the changing room, so we don't have to undress before going through it."

"Given it's down the hall, I expect it does." Jerik nodded and headed out. "Either way, I need a bath bad."

"Here's hoping," Tomar nodded, following him out and down to the door that opened easily to their attempt to reveal a small changing room with simple drawings above each of the chests along the wall.

"Pick somewhere to keep your stuff and remember the drawing above it," Tomar explained, stepping in and removing his few clothes easily to stow them. "You'll probably learn to make a mage-mark soon enough, but those of us who aren't mages just count on the alarm spells and drawings."

"I take it you've used this place before." Jerik nodded and quickly stripped down his much more complicated dress and stowed it in a chest with a red sun on it.

"Most anybody who's been in town for any real length of time has," Tomar said easily, stretching out from his female hind body to the tips of his fingers. "One of 'em anyways, they all use about the same system. Some of the older guys talk about one that's ... well, it's got a little broader range of services it offers. But that's mostly barracks talk; haven't seen anything like that around here.

"Probably because they don't think you're old enough." Jerik observed.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up," Tomar concluded, turning towards the warm door opposite the entrance. "You're not the only one who needs a bath."

"Mmm, yes." Jerik rumbled as he breathed deeply of the moisture laden air. The two of them walked into the bathing room, a fairly deep pool of hot, steaming water waiting, several people already waiting around and relaxing inside.

Jerik was in the water as quickly as he could make it seemly, a deep groan of pleasure rumbling out as the warmth and water worked down to his skin. "Oh, it has been too long."

"Like the water, huh?" Tomar asked, turning around and backing in before turning to leave his hind-body up against the wall as he 'sat' in the water to lower his hind-body into it.

"Very much." He sighed in utter contentment, his eyes mostly closed as he simply enjoyed the sensations for a time and let the slowly flowing hot water wash away the worst of his travel and battle grime.

"Y'want some help washing up, or just to soak for a while?" Tomar asked him, leaning up against the side as his own muscles slowly unwound.

"Just soak," Jerik grinned up at him. "You seem to be enjoying it too, and we aren't expected to be anywhere for a while."

"Yeah, take advantage of it while we can," Tomar chuckled. "And of course I am. I've just spent the last six hours before lunch sparring and working out."


	3. First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes begin and Jerik finds a few friends to hang out with, but the real event is demonstrating his Jedi skills to the bulk of the Academy's Mages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Jerik stretched languidly as dawn broke threw the large picture window in the bedroom, spreading its light and warmth over the two very different beds there. It wasn't like home yet, but it felt _good_ to be in a real bed again, clean and with company nearby. Even the Force seemed to hum in contentment.

He lifted his head to look over at his new partner's mat-bed and noted the Rohr was gone. Stretching out his senses told him his partner wasn't in their quarters at all.

"And here I thought dawn was early." He shook his head with a soft chuckle and got up to stretch leisurely before going into the main room to pull the blue cord.

A faint blue figure seemed to appear out of nowhere, its shape shimmering into a vaguely Feline one.

"What would you like, Master?" It asked him politely.

"Breakfast brought here. Meat, fruit and milk." He tried to make it both simple and clear.

"It will be done, Master," the figure said. "There will be a few minutes delay." With that, it disappeared, leaving Jerik alone to prepare for the day that began with brushing his fur, and especially his shoulder-length hair, out to be presentable. Something that he really wish he'd thought of the day before; a bath, grooming and fresh clothes would have made him look _so_ much better for meeting important people.

At least they didn't seem to hold it against him. Who knows? Maybe they were used to strangely dressed people showing up looking like they'd just been through Hell.

At least he was clean now. He was just finishing up with his grooming when the door opened, a tray of food floating in, the familiar scent of bacon and fruit, even filtered through the local offerings, more than welcome. At least most of the food seemed familiar to him.

"Put it on the low table, please." He instructed the servant with a motion towards it and finished lacing up his new light boots.

The tray was set down, the Servant shimmering back into view as Jerik finished up.

"I was instructed to tell you to send me for Mage Zachary when you are finished," the Servant told him. "He will help you with your classes today."

"I understand," Jerik nodded and settled on the floor to eat at the low table, absolutely delighted by the selection his instructions had brought. He began to eat with one hand and scribbled out ideas on some loose paper with the other. He kept an absent eye on the window to gauge the time. He wasn't going to rush his meal, it was too good not to enjoy, but he wasn't about to take unreasonably long either.

Less than an hour later he pulled the blue rope again and waited for the Servant to appear.

"Please take the dishes away, and get Mage Zachary."

"Yes Master," the Servant said, fading out of sight as the tray lifted up and floated out of the room. Apparently they were only visible when they were interacting with somebody. A few minutes later, and the door chimed lightly.

He stood and opened the door to a fairly young-looking Badger. "Mage Zachary?"

"Yes, Apprentice Jerik," the Badger nodded easily. "I understand you were going to enter the Academy in basic transmutation magic?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded and stepped back to let the Badger enter.

"I'm supposed to figure out just where to get you started, and get you down there," Zachary explained, stepping in. "Anything in particular you want to focus on? Shapeshifting? Altering materials? I should warn you, the whole 'lead into gold' thing isn't particularly practical," he chuckled.

Jerik blinked a couple times before he even placed the reference, then shook his head with a chuckle. "Shapeshifting, at least for now."

"It's a much easier place to start with," Zachary said easily. "You have some magical grounding, but don't know any actual spells yet?"

"Yes," he nodded and motioned to the mage to sit down if he wished to. "The kind of magic my family practices does not use spells."

"Not something entirely alien to us, though rare," the Badger nodded, taking a seat. "You'll probably want to start out with some of the basic classes in the entry-level spells most of us learn to master. Even if you only learn a few of them, they're good utility spells. That will occupy most of your first few months, most likely."

"Sounds like a good place to start," Jerik nodded. "Possibly some basic magical theory as well. I know my family's system, but not how it is thought of here."

"Magical theory is a part of the ground work," Zachary explained easily. "After you've gotten a good grounding in those, basic shapeshifting magic is usually open for new students whenever they're ready.

"You would be starting with minor changes to your appearance at first, most likely," the Badger explained. "Major changes come later, but with the right creativity you'd be surprised what you can do with a 'glorified disguise kit,' as some have described it."

"I'm quite sure," Jerik grinned, already thinking of many effective ways to use minor changes, even if he didn't expect to get into any line of work to use it often.

"So, do you think you're ready to start your first classes?" Zachary asked him.

"Absolutely." Jerik grinned and stood. "Will I need my book yet?"

"Oh, most likely," Zachary chuckled. "You'll probably want to take some notes early on, and you'll learn a spell to translate the language of magic in the first few days that you'll practice until you can cast it in your sleep."

He nodded and slipped into the bedroom to pick up the book in his desk drawer. He returned and pick up the quill from the table that he'd been using earlier. "Is there anything else I should have today, sir?"

"Your initial classes will be in the central building, on the ground level," he explained as they returned to the tower and quickly walked down to the main floor. "Most classes that aren't in a specific field will be; if you choose to be a generalist, you'll spend a lot of time moving from one tower to the next."

The two of them walked in to the central building, the sun almost reluctantly continuing to crawl up the sky as they entered it. Jerik couldn't help but notice the sound of training from the direction of the Guild on the way; at least that explained where Tomar was for sure.

Inside, they walked through halls that were actually in keeping with the size of the building, though that was still impressive. A number of mages of varying ages and species were sitting in the main hall, reading their spellbooks studiously, meditating and studying all at once. Suddenly, he sensed a flare in the Force, a powerful spell going off. Somebody shouted, and then there was another shift, something that seemed to make the Force go dead for a moment.

"It seems somebody was demonstrating a summoning spell beyond their means," Zachary mused disapprovingly. "There's a lesson for you to learn early; experimenting is all well and good, but you should know your limits too."

"It is a lesson I learned several years ago." Jerik said softly, more than a little embarrassed by the event still.

"Most of us try it at least once," Zachary chuckled. "It's a common experience; the key is to make sure that you learn from it. At least enough to only do it when somebody's handy to fix your mistakes. Here's the class," he said easily, indicating the door.

"Thank you," Jerik inclined his head and opened it, not really sure what to expect.

Inside, he found several students sitting in desks ... it was a lot like classes back home, really. The instructor, a long, lean Stoat, paused as Jerik entered.

"This is our new student, class," he told them. "Apprentice Jerik, please take a seat. We were just about to begin; I am Mage Temeth."

"Thank you, Mage." Jerik inclined his head and went for the closest open seat to the front, next to a black-scaled Gila Monster.

"The past few days have been spent on the basic magical alphabet," Temeth explained, turning to indicate the runes he had on the board up front. "Apprentice Jerik; you should work with one of your classmates to catch up to us on that front."

"Yes, Mage." He nodded.

"Today, we are going to start work on magical theory. As you are all aware, we are surrounded by magic. It is not something that we can see or hear, but we can feel it around us. Our spells are the means by which we manipulate magical energy. It is not a process that comes naturally to us, unlike some beasts. That is the reason for the words and gestures you will learn over the next few months, and part of the reason for our staves. These tools help us to focus our will."

"When will we get a staff of our own, Mage Temeth?" A female Lynx in the front row asked.

"Practice staves, once we begin actual spell work," the Stoat said easily. It made Jerik smile faintly at the correlation between staves and lightsabers. "You will have to develop true staves of your own by the time you complete your first single-circle spells."

"Single-circle, Mage Temeth?" The Lynx asked.

"Yes Quasma," he nodded. "The spells we will study in this class are considered primary spells; basic spells that serve as the grounding in magic all mages must study. Spells beyond these are classified, based on power, by circles of magical ability. They are a sign of a mage's power, though not always rank. A mage who is qualified to serve as an Elder must be able to cast spells of the tenth circle, the most powerful magics we have been able to unlock since the Great Purging.

"Do not make the mistake of assuming that there is a fundamental difference between spells of different circles, however," he cautioned them. "As with all magic, they come from the same pool of energy that surrounds us. It is simply a matter of how much energy is required to generate the desired results, and the ability of a mage to actually control that energy."

"The Great Purging, Mage Temeth?" Jerik prompted for a further explanation.

"The period of time prior to the War, when the Blighted One killed or drove into hiding most of the greatest mages in history," he explained. "We have not been able to recover much of the knowledge that was destroyed or lost during that time, including spells that would be classed above the tenth circle."

He nodded acceptance of that amount of inform and slotted that as something to dig into further on his own time.

"Back to the subject of magical theory," Temeth said, "you will find that there is only so much magical energy you can safely handle, both at a time and over the course of a given day. In this respect, magic is little different from any other sort of exercise, and your tolerance can improve with practice, as with physical exertion.

"Also like physical exertion, some are naturally better at it than others." He looked around the class of thirteen seriously. "Some will be able to handle more energy after a few years than others will even after a lifetime of work. This does _not_ mean that you should set out practicing to improve your capacity immediately," he added, looking at some of the students, Jerik in particular. There was something about the tom that told him he was just the sort who might.

The tom, in return, was working on translating the local magic theory into Force theory in his book, though he made a point of keeping the language into the twisted shorthand made of a dozen languages that was one of his early creations in the world of ciphers.

"We should, however, practice when we have the opportunity, yes Mage Temeth?" The Gila Monster next to Jerik asked.

"First for skill, then for endurance, Remys," the Stoat said patiently. "It is more important that you be able to cast your spells well, than often. Keep in mind that spell work is using magic to reshape the very fabric of reality around us. What separates a Mage from somebody whose skills merely resemble true magic is that we can do virtually whatever we please. In learning to do so, you will improve your endurance as a result."

"Mage Temeth, what is more dangerous, casting a spell on an object, an animal, yourself, another person or time/space?" Jerik asked curiously.

"It depends on the spell," Temeth said honestly. "Generally speaking, it's best to practice on objects, then willing test subjects. Casting a spell on yourself, without a qualified mage who can cancel the spell if something goes wrong, is _not_ recommended unless the spell is designed to only affect the caster."

"It will take some time to learn to cancel our own spells?" A ginger Cat girl, visibly younger than most in the room, asked from Remys' left.

"No, which is why using them on somebody else is acceptable," Temeth said easily. "However, Tessi - how would you cancel a spell that paralyzed you, or put you into an enchanted slumber?" He pointed out. "You can cancel your own spells, but another mage is best able to deal with emergencies. Broad-spectrum dispels are more advanced magic."

Jerik nodded. The first he was sure he could deal with, but the second wasn't something nearly so simple.

"That brings me to the subject of your Defenders. Your Defenders will often serve as test subjects for various experiments of yours. I have yet to meet one who was not willing to do so, although some are unsuitable for various reasons. However! They are not _required_ to do so by their duties. Always remember that your partners are not merely sword arms, they are people first. If you want a protector you don't need to treat like a person, after you have completed your training you can do advanced studies in the production of golems. If we _ever_ hear of a student conducting an experiment on their Defender without their permission, there _will_ be consequences."

Jerik couldn't help but pale a bit at the idea of doing such a thing to a partner. He was quite willing to heal one against their will, or something else that fell under the 'survival first, ask permission or forgiveness later' caveat he'd been raised with, but the way the Mage was talking, he knew this warning did not come without it having happened, probably repeatedly.

And probably not for the last time, which just made it more disturbing.

"Similarly, certain fields of experimentation are not to be engaged in without the express permission of the Elders." This time, while Jerik had _thought_ he was the one Temeth was looking at, he realized it was Remys next to him. "All the Elders, not just the leader of a particular school. Summoning supernatural beings, animating the dead and Blight magic are all fields of magic that must be studied very carefully, and not by novice apprentices without supervision."

Jerik glanced at Remys out of the corner of his eye, sure the reptile had said something in his acceptance interviews to bring this scrutiny on him. If _he_ , being an alien that could put down Defenders who had been training for years, and as powerful as he knew he was here, didn't rate it, it had to take something serious to deserve those looks.

Of course, it could just be family history too. It seemed to be a universal factor at times.

"Now, if you're all ready, we'll begin some of the basic application of the theory we just discussed," Temeth said easily, seemingly dropping the subject. "This first spell is to help you decypher the basic magical codes that most mages resort to ...." He continued the lesson, beginning to explain the application of the gestures and words that made up the simple spell, leading the class through trying to put it into use.

* * *

Quasma looked around the tower Jerik's room hooked up with as she entered it with the young tom and Tessi.

"You're staying here?" She asked him. "Nice place; certainly a lot more cheerful than the tower I've got over in Divination."

"I guess it pays to be in the school that changes things out of habit." He smiled at her and opened the door to his quarters. "Hi Tomar." He greeted his partner cheerfully.

"And that isn't neighbors to the people who think bits of bone are charming fashion accessories," Quasma chuckled, and then looked up at Tomar as they walked into the room to meet the Rohr.

"Hey Jerik," Tomar said cheerfully. "Brought some new friends up?"

"A couple classmates that are helping me catch up." He nodded. "Quasma, Tessi, this is my Defender, Tomar. Quasma's the Lynx."

"Hi," Tessi smiled shyly at him, her bright green eyes slightly wide at being so close to a Rohr. They weren't exceptionally rare, but they were hardly commonplace either.

"Hi," Quasma echoed cheerfully, clearly curious, though being fairly reserved about it now.

"Good to meet the both of you," Tomar said politely, backing up into the room. "Jerik, there were a few papers of yours that had blown off the table, so I picked them up for you. Hope I put everything back in place right."

"Thanks," he smiled at his partner as the three felines entered and started to settle down for a study session. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"I got something to eat on my way back, but not a real meal," Tomar said easily. "Should I go grab something for the four of us?"

"You have a partner now; let a Servant do it." Jerik smiled softly at him and motioned to the blue rope dangling in the corner. "Just pull the rope."

"Oh, right," Tomar said, blushing a bit as he pulled the rope. "Still not used to those sorta things."

"Hey, Tim does the same thing," Quasma offered with a bit of a giggle as the Servant formed and took their orders, then left to go fetch the food. "At least he did just after the two of us partnered up."

"Yeah, you guys don't get any luxuries in the barracks." Tessi nodded in agreement. "Rainbow couldn't have been more grateful to get out of there."

"Okay, okay," Tomar chuckled, settling back against a wall. "How is Rainbow doing? I know he'd been griping about not being strong enough to make it as a mage himself before he left; he still sore about it?"

"Nah, he's just irritated that he has harder physical training." Tessi giggled softly. "He's fun when he doesn't think about it."

"Good to know," Tomar chuckled. "I should let you three do your studying; don't mind me."

"Does Rainbow know any magic?" Jerik asked curiously.

"He learned what he can, it's just not much." Tessi nodded. "On a good day, he can manage a first circle spells. Usually he only manages a couple training spells, though. Stuff we'll be getting into next week."

"I heard that you already know some spells." Quasma peered at him.

"My training didn't use spells, but I can do some things." He nodded and brought a blank sheet of paper from the pile on the far side of the table without touching it, then lifted his pen and opened Quasma's book and began to copy the alphabet on the second page without touching a thing.

"Okay, now you're just showing off, unless you've got a Hand on you somewhere," Quasma chuckled. "And if you do, I _really_ don't think I want to know."

"A Hand?" Jerik looked at her and set the items down to finish copying by hand.

"Yeah, a _Mage Hand_ ," she explained. "They're useful, but ... yuck." She shivered a bit. "It's a charm made out of the preserved hand of a mage that lets us use that spell without needing to cast it. They're usually 'donated' in a mage's will, but there's still something a little creepy about them."

"No, it's simply how I've been trained so far." He tried not to show how creeped out by the idea of a _Mage Hand_ he was. "My family doesn't use spells or foci, at least not in the way you do here. We also tend to stick to more physical and self-oriented effects like the levitation, healing and physical enhancement."

"So that's why the Loremasters were looking for those old books," Quasma mused. "They were arguing about who'd shelved them where last this morning."

"That wasn't me," Jerik shook his head sharply, not at all eager to get in trouble this soon.

"No, sorry," the Lynx said, blushing beneath her light grey fur. "They were looking for some books on a group of warriors who were supposed to do things like that. I wasn't blaming you, just saying how I'd heard about it."

"The Shivrae?" Jerik gave a guess.

"Something like that," she nodded. "Whatever it is, I'll probably hear just enough to start wondering about it before they tell me I shouldn't go poking around in that section yet," she said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Possibly," Jerik nodded and leaned back on the couch with the copying finished. "I wouldn't be surprised to find out that hunt was because of my appearance. Apparently I do things the way the Shivrae do."

"That's what I figured," Quasma nodded. "Even if you're not from that part of the world, it wouldn't hurt to see if we can contact them again; they might be able to help you adjust if there are any quirks about how you do things."

"Well, if they do find anything, I hope you'll still stick around here Jerik," Tomar said, looking at his new partner.

Jerik looked over at him, a half sad look on his face. "That has just too many variables to even try to predict. I'm not looking to go with the Shivrae or home, at least not without you, but the variables ...." He shook his head with a sigh. "If you want me to, I'll look into the future, see what's there."

"No," Tomar said, shaking his head. "Besides, it's not even an issue unless somebody can get the Ghost Paths going again, and looking into the future ... not on my behalf, anyways."

"You can already see the future?" Tessi's eyes went wide.

"On a good day, I can see the most likely paths it will take, and sometimes the repercussions of a given choice." He nodded. "It's not exactly a sure thing, but the Moment can tell you a great deal, if you can listen."

"That's not something mages learn fairly early on?" Tomar asked, looking at the two felines.

"Uhm ... no, not really," Quasma admitted. "Not even in my field. It's more advanced training."

"It's something most shamans _can_ do when they really have to," Tomar shrugged slightly. "We usually don't; it's risky. Sounds like it's not as risky for you, Jerik, but not as certain either."

"It's only risky in that you can loose yourself in the Moment if you don't have an anchor in the real world." He sighed softly, a sound of contentment. "It is ... perfect ... there. Peaceful. Sometimes it's hard to leave. That's the only danger though."

"A lot safer than around here, from what I've heard," Tomar mused. "Mom used to talk about some sorts of critters that didn't really like it if you looked too far forward too often."

"Why?" Jerik looked at him curiously. "The future is always in flux."

"Not sure," the Rohr shrugged slightly. "From the stories Mom told me, they don't exactly sit you down for a lecture on why they're trying to eat your head before they do so."

The tom blinked in surprise. "I sure haven't heard of anything like that before."

"Maybe it's something from around here," Quasma mused. "I have heard rumors about something like that, but it's very, very rare."

"As interesting as it would be to find out if it would see me the way I look, I think I'll be avoiding that." Jerik shook his head. "It sounds nasty."

"And generally fatal," Tomar agreed. "Still, if you're careful about it you can be okay."

"I'll definitely keep it in mind." Jerik assured his partner.

Just then, the door opened, several trays of food floating in.

"Guess it takes a while when you order for four," Tomar chuckled, standing to help set them down for the right people.'

"When your appetite is one of them, I'm not surprised." Jerik teased lightly and happily dug into the thick slab of rare meat and fried potatoes.

"I've got two bodies to eat for, remember," the Rohr chuckled, as the four of them gradually settled in to small talk and dinner.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Mage Temeth chuckled and shook his head slightly as he turned the corner to see Jerik scrubbing down the halls of the central building of the Academy, putting his relatively unique skills to use cleaning. The young tom wasn't anywhere near the sponges and mops that were making their way down the stone-tiled corridors, or the towels that were following behind drying the space. Despite the complete absence of physical effort in the task, he could tell that it was still an effort to control so many objects. He suspected it was an effort that the youth appreciated the practice of.

"You know, it usually takes students at least a year to figure out they can use magic to do their work for them," the Stoat chuckled. He had to admit it was a nice change to have a student that actually appreciated their chores for the magical practice they could be.

"This was the first skill I was taught, Mage Temeth." Jerik smiled at the long-bodied Stoat and rested his cleaning equipment. "Cleaning my room without touching anything was one of my first lessons. How may I help you?"

"Some of the other Mages are interested in a demonstration of your capabilities; if you can put your supplies away, I'm to bring you to the demonstration chamber."

"Of course, Mage Temeth." He inclined his head and focused on the cleaning implements again to guide them into the storage room not far away.

"Very good, Apprentice Jerik. I hope you have no problems with demonstrating your skills?" The Stoat asked, leading Jerik back down the halls he'd just come from.

"Not at all." He nodded easily. "Some will require equipment, all things you should have, or a moderately skilled transmutationist can create."

"Such as?" The Stoat asked easily as they began to walk. "We have some things there already, but it would be good to know if we have to fetch more."

"May I stop by my quarters to pick up my gear?" He asked. "It's not required, but it is what I'm used to doing demonstrations in."

"Certainly," Temeth nodded, turning to head back towards the tower.

"I'll need a few objects to move, like I do with the mops. It doesn't matter what they are, really. Then something that weights ... several hundred stone ... if you want to see that. If you have an illusionist or fire-mage that can give a blade to my Ko's-Ri hilt, I'll need that too. I haven't been able to fix it, but as a demonstration, the appearance of a blade will do.

"That will be simple for an illusionist, and the weight we'll see about," the Stoat said as they entered the apprentice quarters wing. "I'll send word while you collect and change into your gear."

"Thank you," Jerik nodded and opened his door, intent on making quick work of changing into his flight suit.

He did just that, grateful for the self-repairing nature of the fabric once again as he made sure he was presentable. Leaving the room, he found Temeth waiting for him as a small grey wisp of something flew away rapidly.

"Are you ready?" He asked him. "I just sent a wind-wisp off to make sure everything you need is collected."

"Yes, Mage." He nodded and followed the older Stoat out. It was strangely comforting to be in his uniform again, to represent his people, even as young as he was.

"By the way, I should have asked before," Temeth said as they left the tower. There aren't any particular materials your skills won't work on, are there? That you're aware of, at least?"

"Not materials, though there are a few creatures and places that nullify my abilities. Magic-dead zones and creatures that create them."

"You should be fine then," Temeth nodded. "By the way, you'll be performing inside an anti-magical shell. Standard procedure; it's not generally a good thing to have fireballs getting loose."

"I understand," he nodded in acceptance.

"It shouldn't interfere with anything; if it does, we'll see about altering its composition," the Stoat explained. They made their way into the central building, heading straight for one of the large auditoriums near the corner. Jerik noticed that Tomar was sitting in the audience near the front, one of the few Defenders there. The rest were obviously mages, marked by elegant robes and staves, walking sticks, or other variants on the focal tool of the local magic-users.

"Just approach the central stand; you'll find what you need there," Temeth told him, taking a seat near the back of the room.

Jerik nodded and felt the moment he passed threw the anti-magic barrier. Inside he could feel the dimming of the Force as he was partially cut off from it. It wasn't enough of a problem to really affect his performance, but still noticeable.

A Rat mage was waiting for him just inside the circular marking on the floor. "The item you wished a light-blade on, please."

He nodded and handed over the useless but very familiar hilt to his Ko's-Ri.

"Any particulars you prefer?"

"A glowing dark blue rod roughly four feet long, from this end." He pointed out the business end of his blade.

The Rat nodded and focused for a moment, whispering a few words in the magical language. The results were almost good enough to fool Jerik into believing it was real.

"Thank you." He took his weapon back before proceeding to the central stand to examine the objects he was provided.

A large rock the size of his fist that he could sense was enchanted ... several small, mundane objects to manipulate with the Force ... his Ko's-Ri, of course. There were other weapons there; clearly they weren't sure what he would be using to demonstrate his skill with them. Three different blades; a dagger, short sword, and long sword to choose from. He likely wouldn't use them now, but it gave him some sense of what weapons aside from a staff he might be expected to use here.

"First, a series of katas, combat training routines that do not require a partner." He announced to the observers and stepped back from the stand to give himself room. He raised his Ko's-Ri and tipped it to the left slightly before closing his eyes and slipping into the motions that he'd learned a decade before.

He heard their reactions; they were impressed, particularly by the increasing speed he used as he fell into the motions he'd been practicing since he could walk. At the same time, he could tell that their interest was not as keen as it was in the magic they'd heard of. Some of them might have been more interested, but he couldn't be entirely sure based only on what he heard from the watchers.

He didn't feel it, it felt far too good to slip into the Moment and the Force in its wholeness, but he knew the kata sequence took nearly two hours to complete and by the end he would be little more than a blue, red and rusty red blur to most of them. He could feel the strongest reactions from the Defenders, and a kind of bewildered worry from Tomar when he finally came to a stop and tipped his Ko's-Ri down and to the left in the traditional end placement.

"Any questions?" He asked the audience as he calmed his elevated breathing and heart rate.

"Is that typical of your people?" One of the mages in the back, hard to make out from Jerik's position, asked him.

"Among those strong enough to be a mage, yes." He nodded. "That is currently a small percentage of my family."

"And is your family the primary source of people with that strength?" The Mage asked him.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Do these techniques only work with the weapon you are demonstrating?" One of the Defenders asked him.

"No, it can be used it with any weapon. The Ko's-Ri is an energy sword and our weapon of choice for its lack of weight and ability to threw things. The less mass you have to move, the faster you can go. Given a few weeks of practice, I could translate most of the moves to another sword-like item or a staff. Things like polearms or a bow would take much longer, but are possible."

"Understood," the Defender nodded slightly. A few moments passed without any more questions before Elder Shatrein spoke.

"Please, continue the demonstration," she said.

Jerik inclined his head to her and set his broken, and still apparently lit, Ko's-Ri on the pedestal before stepping back and lifting the dozen-odd mundane objects, creating a three-dimensional representation of the inner solar system, complete with moons orbiting their respective worlds.

"Any requests? This is basic levitation. I understand you have a spell that does something similar, however I have been using this skill since I was a few weeks old. It is one of the primary skills, along with mastery of the Ko's-Ri."

"Demonstrate your control over this ability," the Wah requested.

Jerik nodded and kept the solar system in its complex orbit while he picked up the three blades. It took a moment to stabilize everything, but soon he was giving a basic sparing match between the short sword with dagger and the long sword. It pushed his control to the very limit with the number of objects he was handling. Being slightly cut off from the Force didn't help in the least. He was sure they could tell he was straining, but he kept it up for over five minutes before he set the blades down in their place to be followed by the miscellaneous small object that had circled him.

"Impressive," one of the mages mused. "What is your weight limit with this skill?"

"Several hundred stone." Jerik answered easily, grateful for the small break.

"Do you require a rest prior to attempting to lift that much?" Elder Shatrein asked.

"It would be welcome, Elder." He inclined his head to her.

"How long a rest?" She asked him easily.

"Half an hour to meditate, Elder."

"We will return in a half-hour then," she said simply. "Will you remain here while you meditate?"

"I would prefer to return to my quarters, Elder. The anti-magic field here would be quite disconcerting to meditate in."

"Very well; your Defender will make sure you return on time," she nodded, the mages standing and filing out of the room as Tomar stood and approached the center as Jerik came out to meet him, his Ko's-Ri in hand as the illusionary blade disappeared.

"Y'know, I'm starting to wonder if you even _need_ a Defender," Tomar admitted as the two of them met. "C'mon, let's get you back to our room."

"I need a partner, more than a Defender." He smiled up at the Rohr. "That's you."

"Good to know I won't be totally redundant," the Rohr chuckled slightly as they made their way out of the auditorium.

"I wouldn't have chosen you if you would be," Jerik told him with certainty as they walked. "You'll see."

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, everybody was getting settled back in for the demonstration. Apprentice Jerik was in the shell, and some of the other Apprentices had managed to sneak in now that they knew about it. Quasma, sitting in the very back row, was among them as Jerik prepared to lift a load-stone. She wondered just how much it would 'weigh' by the time he was done with it ... and if he realized what he was in for. Two days was hardly long enough for most to have that much of a clue.

She fixed her eyes on Jerik as the stone quivered and shuddered but staid put. Her classmate was straining, she could see it in his expression. She saw his triumph too, when the stone could not counter him anymore and lifted from the pedestal.

One of the mages stood and entered the shell, inspecting the stone.

"Five hundred stone," he called out. Quasma was impressed; it usually took a mage a long time to develop the strength to lift that much.

"You may release the weight," the mage told Jerik, leaving the circle. "No need to be careful with it."

The teen nodded and let it go, relaxing a bit as the mage returned to the audience and the stone fell to the floor lightly. "I would like to demonstrate some of our non-physical abilities. However, I will need a volunteer you trust to tell the truth about it."

"Do you have any offensive abilities you will be demonstrating afterwards?" Shatrein asked him.

"No, Elder." Jerik shook his head.

"Your Defender will do then, if he is willing; we will drop the shell to view your process."

Tomar stood with a nod even as he caught Jerik's rather surprised look from the Elder's choice.

"I'm willing," he said seriously.

"Then enter and join your charge." She instructed and waited for the Rohr to join Jerik. "What will you be demonstrating?"

"Mind control." Jerik answered simply.

"I'm ready," Tomar said easily.

"Begin then ... now," Shatrein said, one of the other mages saying a command word that let Jerik feel the Force almost flood back into the area, the anti-magic shell falling.

He drew a deep breath and focused himself, gathering the Force around him into a shimmering pearl in his mind. He reached out with his mind even as he flicked a hand in front of Tomar. "Sleep."

It worked almost too well; he could tell that Tomar wasn't resisting his influence in the least. The Rohr collapsed to the pedestal, eyes closed, sleeping soundly. The mages in the first few rows nodded slightly, observing what Jerik was doing.

"Are there any side effects, or particular limits to how often you can use this?" One of the older Mages asked.

"None that have been encountered in the thirty thousand years the skill has been practiced." Jerik told him, then reached out to his partner again. "Awake."

Tomar stirred, standing up and shaking his head as the mages nodded and talked amongst themselves again.

"Does it tire you to use your skills in this way?"

"Very little, Sir." Jerik answered.

"Why was the break necessary earlier then?" Shatrein asked, not accusing, but attempting to understand how his skills functioned.

"It relates to the amount of energy required, and how much focus it takes. A simple Command, what I just did, takes little energy and little time. Lifting the stone and the controlled movement of a dozen objects over time both require considerable concentration and energy to accomplish."

"Understood; please continue, if there is anything further you wish to demonstrate," the Wah said.

"Tomar, I'd like you to think of something," he turned to his partner. "Mind reading is another skill."

"All right," Tomar nodded, taking a moment to form a clear mental image.

Jerik carefully only gathered the top image from his partner's mind, then blinked a couple times. "Your home village, Rohr gathering grain. You're wondering how the harvest went."

"Yes," Tomar nodded. "Like I said; it's been a while since I've heard back from home," he chuckled slightly.

"Are there any more questions?" He looked up at the audience. "I have one more skill, but I have been warned that foretelling is a dangerous thing to do here."

He could _feel_ the irritation from some of the mages at the reminder, but most of them nodded slightly.

"That will suffice, Apprentice. Thank you," Shatrein said, inclining her head towards him.

"Thank you, Elder." Jerik bowed to her and left the arena with Tomar. "I have a bit of cleaning left to do. I'll meet you in our quarters afterwards?"

"Unless you'd like some help?" The Rohr offered easily. "I was given my smithing lessons off for the demonstration."

"It's my work," Jerik shook his head.

"All right," Tomar nodded understandingly. "I'll see you back in our room; want me to have dinner waiting?"

"That would be very welcome," he smiled at his partner as they parted company.


	4. The Dying City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda and Connor go hunting for Jerik's ejection chair in the Blight capitol city of Kareptis and find a great deal more than they ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"I really hate having to come back here," Melinda murmured as she and Connor walked through the busy streets of Kareptis, one of the largest settlements remaining in the Blight.

"You and me both." Connor muttered as he watched everything suspiciously.

The noises and smells of the wasteland city were all about them. Merchants hawked their wares, scrawny animals raised for food and bits and pieces of creatures slain in the wastes, preserved and brought back by the hunters. The people here were a sturdy sort; where somebody from outside the Blight could barely stomach hell hound if they were starving, the natives of Kareptis coveted it as a delicacy if it could be brought back before it spoiled. The local decor reflected the tastes of those who cultivated it.

Once-grand buildings extended into the sky, held together by slowly degrading spells crafted back in the days before the Blight had even existed. Patches of razor-grass grew from spots where people either hadn't bothered to cut it, or wanted it as an extra security system. All about them, there was a general air of decadence and decay that struck to the heart of the society that had ruled here for centuries ... if you could call it a society yet.

Young street-urchins, mostly reptiles of various species, hustled about. One of them bumped into Melinda accidentally ... or so it seemed. Only when the mage tapped her staff irritably did the child pause, turn around, and surreptitiously return her coin pouch to her pocket.

She pulled it out and slipped it into her robes, where it was a bit more safely stowed.

"Why couldn't he have crashed in the land of the living?" She murmured quietly to herself, Connor close enough to hear her.

"Because one seriously warped bit of magic brought him." He shrugged, then bared his teeth and growled at another child that got a bit too close.

"They're not _all_ sneak-thieves, love," Melinda murmured as they continued. "Just most of them."

"Ah, sir and Madame, perhaps the two of you are looking for something?" One of the merchants they passed by called out to them. "Fine goods, made right here by only the greatest craftsmen of our lands."

"No, thank you," the mage said, shaking her head without sparing him a look.

"Then perhaps you would be interested in ... ah ... imported goods, hmm?"

That caught her attention, and she turned to look back at the scrawny Bearded Dragon, his dull grey scales marking him as a Plague survivor.

"Are you still a carrier?" She asked him bluntly.

"Oh no, Madame," the merchant said easily. "I assure you, these are from the last outbreak, two triple-eclipses past." 

Ten years ... if he was still alive, he certainly wasn't a carrier anymore. Still ....

"You won't object if I make sure of that then," the mage said, gripping Pyre and casting a spell to see if he was diseased in any way. Most of the illnesses that plagued the Blight were unique to the reptiles, but the ones that could spread to mammals, like the Grey Plague, were especially nasty. The ruby finial of Pyre flared bright red though; he was clean. "All right, what are these 'imported goods' you have?"

"Come this way, honored guests, and I will show you my wares. My name is Kelar," the Bearded Dragon offered, turning and walking back into the alley behind his stall after lifting a shelf to let them through. Melinda hesitated; it wasn't usually wise to go following Kareptan merchants into unknown alleys, but he might have the chair Jerik had mentioned ....

"I'm ready," Connor assured her quietly.

"Thank you," she nodded, heading down the alley, Connor shortly behind her. Her nose was working overtime as much as it could as they made their way back through the alley, following Kelar. He led them out of the other end of the alley, and to a nearby warehouse. Melinda followed him in, growing increasingly uneasy as they walked into the dimly lit building.

"My goods are stored in the back," Kelar explained. "Sad that it is, but these days we merchants must rent our storage by paces, not by buildings. Still, I make sure my wares are in good shape, very good shape for customers from outside the Blight. Discerning buyers, yes? You want the best your money can buy."

Melinda made a mental note to bathe after dealing with Kelar; she'd need a good long soak to get rid of the grease. She was sure that Connor would want one just as badly.

"Yes, we do," she said. "However, we're looking for something very particular."

"Oh, most of my foreign customers are," Kelar chuckled, his grey tail swishing back and forth. "Something very particular ... something for friends or family, sometimes. Sometimes they even find what they wanted, though it can be hard here. It is difficult to import my goods here."

Just then, they rounded another stall, and Melinda stiffened. This was _not_ the sort of importer they were looking for.

"Slaver." Connor whispered, nearly as surprised as she was. There were nearly a dozen people in various states of dress or undress, most of them mammals from outside the Blight. To Kelar's credit, they were in good shape; well fed, clean, and they looked healthy. They also tended to look either terrified, or like they were hoping dearly that the Collies would take them away.

"These weren't what we were talking about," Melinda said sharply. "You said you had imported _goods_."

"Slaves are goods," Kelar said, seemingly mystified. "And they are imported; I find them in the Blight, rescue them, bring them back - they are mine to sell. If you are not interested, it is not _my_ fault Madame."

"No, it isn't," Melinda sighed, shaking her head slightly. "We are looking for something that was 'imported' from the wastes near here; an unusual chair that a friend of ours was transporting, and lost in a hell hound attack."

"Ah, you are looking for the scavengers!" Kelar said brightly, perking up. "I could tell you where to go; it would be no great problem. You leave this warehouse, and go back through the alley we came through. Then, two blocks down the main road, near the house of Lady Purif, you will find the scavengers. They live in the small house outside her grounds; they found something like what you were looking for, though they may have sold it by now. If they have not, tell them Kelar sent you, hmm?"

"I'll do that," Melinda said, glancing over the slaves again, almost _wishing_ she could find evidence that they'd been mistreated. Kelar was perfectly within his rights to sell them, but she didn't like the possibility that they'd be sold to somebody in the city, forced to spend the rest of their lives in the Blight ... and there was no way she could purchase _all_ of them.

One though ... she knew the tortured, hateful look of a mage in an anti-magic collar. A beautiful feline female, her pelt a mixture of stark white and bright orange, and older than either Collie, was also in a muzzle and irons. Clearly she'd been a lot of trouble before he got her contained, and likely was still quite dangerous.

"We may be back again later," she informed Kelar. Tempting as it was to make the purchase now, they had to take care of their mission first. "Come on, Connor."

"Yes, love." He nodded and turned away without a second look at any of them. He could tell she'd seen something in the feline, and it was hard for him to turn away from an Afghan bitch not even in her teens yet.

"How much do we have?" She asked him silently as they left, fingers flying in their private sign language.

"Twenty gold slips," he answered the same way. "Plus three and a half of our own."

"We're coming back later," she informed him silently. "Have to bargain hard, but we can get at least one of them out of here, back to family."

They made their way out through the alley, keeping an eye out for any attacks that might come, then turned towards the scavenger's shack, following Kelar's directions.

Once they were there, Melinda rapped on the door of the shack, hoping it was the right one. Two beady eyes looked up out of the small window near the door, glowing bright red in the darkness inside, before a panel of the door slid open.

"What you want?" A raspy voice asked inside.

"We're looking to purchase some salvage," Melinda explained. "We were told by Kelar that you might have what we're after."

"In that case, come in," the voice rasped, the panel sliding shut and the door opening. "Never be too careful here; Lady Purif sends people to make us go sometimes."

"We're not working for Lady Purif, believe me," Melinda said dryly, following the short, robed creature down into underground tunnels beneath the building. She touched Pyre's finial, a red light glowing from the gem at the staff's tip, giving the two Collies enough to see by, and make sure they were still behind their 'host.' A slender, red-scaled tail was the only part of him they could see; the scavengers around here were almost fanatical about not letting anybody see them on business.

"So, what you looking for?" The little Lizard asked them.

"A large, heavy chair; made mostly of metal. It was lost in transport when its old owner was attacked by hell hounds."

"Ah, you retrieve it for him, hmmm?"

"Something like that," Melinda nodded. "Have you found it?"

"Yes, yes - we find it days ago. A little scorched and banged up, but we fixed it good. Strange chair though; don't know what it sits on, no legs."

"It is part of a larger item," Melinda said smoothly.

"Ah, that explains the plug on the bottom," the Scavenger mused. "So ... this larger item ... it doesn't work without chair?"

"It works just fine without it, but the owner would prefer it with," Melinda explained. She had no idea if it was true or not, but it hardly mattered. The ship had disintegrated, and she knew the Scavenger was just looking for an excuse to jack up the price.

"Oh," the Scavenger said, clearly a little disappointed. "The controls made us think it maybe was more important."

"It makes it easier to use, but not impossible to use without," the Collie shrugged. She was definitely going to want to take a look at this later, with Jerik to guide them. It sounded fascinating.

They entered a larger subterranean chamber, various bits and pieces of things that had been found and repaired to one level or another. The chair was near the center of the room, clearly still being worked over by two more of the Scavengers that scattered when they entered the room.

"That looks like the item," Melinda confirmed. "How much are you asking for it?"

"How much you offer?" The Scavenger countered.

"Three slips, and another two for your trouble repairing it," Melinda offered. It was practically pure profit to the Scavengers, even if she was willing to go higher for it. Still, best not to appear too eager.

"We have worked on this for days!" The Scavenger wailed. "Ten and ten! We deserve at least that much!"

"You only deserve at least that much if you can convince me to pay twenty gold slips for a chair of _silver_ , let alone that one," Melinda growled. "Five and three."

"Five and seven; we have hatchlings to feed!" 

Melinda smirked mentally. He'd shown his hand, dropping the first price so quickly. They wanted money, they wanted it fast, and he'd just been gambling that she might be out of her mind with the first price.

"Five and five; you'll feed your hatchlings and yourselves for days on that, unless you gamble it away."

"Five and five," the Scavenger agreed, faking disappointment.

"Connor, if you could pay the man, I'll prepare our purchase for transport," Melinda said, moving to the chair, casting a spell to shrink it down small enough they could pack it.

Her Defender nodded and carefully pulled the gold slips from an inside purse without giving a hint of how much it really contained. The Scavenger had the gold in his hand before the chair was miniaturized.

Melinda lifted the chair and put it into Connor's pack of holding before the two of them turned to leave.

"Good doing business with you," Melinda said as they headed out, the Scavenger counting his small coins and conferring with his partners about how to divvy it up.

"Now, let's get back to Kelar and see how much we can bargain him down on those slaves," she murmured once they were out of the Scavenger's earshot. "You want to get the Afghan girl out of there?"

"You know I do." He whispered back. "That young ... even if she doesn't have kin left, she's got a lot of potential to have a life."

"Agreed," she nodded quietly. "The other's a mage, I'm sure of it. Not anybody I know, but I'm not about to leave a fellow mage here."

"The Academy will have no issues having their funds used for it, either." He nodded as they climbed up out of the tunnels and left the shack, making their way back to Kelar's stall. 

"Welcome back. I take it the Scavengers had what you were looking for?" The reptile greeted them, clearly pleased to see them back and not angry.

"They did," Melinda nodded. "Thank you for your help. We have a bit more left than we'd expected; we'd like to take a look at your special goods again, if you don't object."

"Of course not, Madame." Kelar nodded agreeably and lead them back. "If you would come with me. Did you have duties in mind for them to fill?"

"A housekeeper for the two of us; possibly to become a pet in a few years, once we settle down a bit more. Preferably somebody young, with that in mind. And possibly a tutor; I have a young cousin with some magical talent, and little time to train her myself," the Collie lied, coming up with two 'job descriptions' that might include the two they were looking for.

"Do you have a gender or species preference for the young one?" He continued as the light dimmed in the ally. "I have several that will do nicely. There is also a mage of some kind. At least I assume that is what she is given her reaction when she woke up here."

"Female or canine, preferably," Melinda said easily. "No preferences for fertility; we can deal with that ourselves if we wish. And would you be referring to the Cat who was so heavily restrained? I believe I recognized an anti-magic collar on her, among other things."

"Yes," he nodded. "You are not likely to have nearly the trouble she is here. She doesn't even speak trade. She probably speaks Mage though, and you can control her without such obvious means. Her kind are not something I know how to deal with much." He admitted quietly.

That was putting things mildly.

"Even so, it would hardly do to have my cousin's tutor require physical restraint," Melinda said somewhat dismissively as they entered the building. "Still, let's take a look at what you have to offer, and how much you're asking."

This time, both Collies really did look over his goods more carefully. It simply would not do to have him think they were set on the two they intended to buy.

"Brya, come here." Kelar ordered firmly, a tone that was enough to get the girl to move and come forward. She was trembling, but they could see the hope in her eyes that they'd take her away from here and how uncomfortable she still was in the skimpy clothes she was in. "She is a few years to breeding age, but if her mother is any indication, she'll have a good tits and a fine body when she's grown into it.

"She is pretty." Connor nodded as he gave her a critical looking over and ran his hand threw her long, silky fur. He kept the touch impartial enough not to humiliate her much, but the run across her belly and down her exposed back was enough to convince her seller that he really did find her attractive despite her lack of maturity. "Afghans are reasonably good workers, usually."

"You own her mother too?" Melinda asked, looking Brya over. She had fairly good muscle tone too; if the Academy balked at the amount of the money they spent, they might just be interested in her as a potential Defender, though she was a little late for the usual starting age. "Or knew her?"

"I saw her body when I rescued this one." Kelar explained simply. "Pity too. She was very pretty."

"Yes, a pity," Melinda mused, hiding the twinge of pain she felt inside for Brya. "Can you speak, girl?" She asked her.

"Yes, Ma'am." Brya nodded.

"Good," Melinda nodded. "What about the other one? The mage?" She asked, turning back to the slaver.

"She can speak, Madam." He answered a bit fervently. "She just has not said any words I know."

"We'll want to see what sort of condition she is in, and have the muzzle removed at least long enough to see if there are any languages we have in common," she said matter-of-factly.

Kelar nodded. Despite his reluctance to free the Cat even that much, he knew all along that he'd have to. He cautiously got her by the scruff with a quick motion and unstrapped the metal and leather muzzle, careful to get his hand out of the way before she could bite it, not that that kept her from trying.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Melinda asked, first in Canid, then Felarin, not sure what languages Kelar knew beyond Common and Reptan.

It earned her a bit of a look from the bound Cat. "Keeno Scyress."

Melinda cast a brief translation spell on herself, so she could speak the Cat's language. What was she now; a living magnet for people from places nobody knew the language of?

"Do you understand me now?" She asked in the mage's tongue.

"Yes," she nodded and settled quickly. "I am Scyress Death-Mage, a Keeper of The Gate. Please get this thing off me." She tipped her head to show the anti-magic collar a bit better.

"I can't now," Melinda said. "You're still officially the Dragon's. I'll get you out of here though, trust me."

"How can I help?" Scyress asked softly, her manner a touch submissive.

"Help me convince him he'd be lucky to be rid of you," Melinda said with a hint of a smirk, reaching up to run a finger along Scyress' cheek, flashing a sign to Connor not to respond to what was about to happen. "Snap at me; I think you can figure out what to do from there."

She got a half-wink and Scyress made a sharp lunge forward and to one side that would have removed Melinda's hand if she didn't know it was coming and moved in time.

"Hey!" Connor yelled and made a threatening step forward.

Melinda stepped back with a growl.

"You've got a dangerous little bitch here," she muttered, tapping her staff and making the tip glow as she 'cast' a spell.

"Act like you were just subdued," she told Scyress in between real words of magic that didn't mean a thing when strung together, counting on Kelar not to question whether or not it was a real spell.

"You expect me to use this to train my cousin?" She scolded Kelar as Scyress sank down and acted like she had been heavily sedated. It wasn't a hard thing for her to remember what it was like. "You'd be lucky to sell her to a brothel as a pleasure slave, even if she was sedated like that all the time. One time the spell lapsed, and she'd maim whoever had her."

"She knows magic; you should be able to make up her price in new spells." Kelar pointed out hopefully. "She's good for something, even if it's not much. A gift to an enemy, perhaps?"

"That I might be able to use her for," Melinda muttered. "So how much are you asking for them?"

Kelar considered the pair of slaves. The bitch he knew could fetch a top price just about anywhere, but she was at least two or three years of upkeep before she'd be of use to many buyers. It was nearly worth giving the Cat away just to be rid of her.

"Fifteen gold slips for the pair." He began. "That's half off on the Cat."

"And full price for the pup," Melinda pointed out. "You'll have to keep her for at least a year and a half before she's really worth that much, and you know it. Eleven for the both of them; you'll save that much not having to feed the pup until she's grown and not having to put the bitch of a Cat down when you can't sell her." She was pretty sure it was at the low end of his price range, but she also knew _full_ well that she wasn't going to talk him any _lower_.

"Thirteen. I'm nearly giving the Cat away. You actually have use of her."

"Eleven gold slips, and three silver. I might have use of her, but not as a slave."

The Bearded Dragon shifted, debating whether a couple more silver was really worth the possibility of ticking off a mage and loosing the sale.

"Eleven gold, five silver." He countered, determined to get that much.

"Fine," Melinda said, faking a certain level of disgust and pulling her coin pouch out. "You'd best hope that Cat's mood improves though, or you'll have a hard time finding mages willing to buy from you in the future."

Connor nodded and handed her ten gold slips from the Academy and one of their own without a word, though he kept a careful eye on both their new slaves. They were his responsibility to protect now. She would always come first, even before himself, but it was his duty to see to all in the group.

She pulled out her personal coin pouch, removing the extra silver coins and handing them over to Kelar.

"Remove their shackles and have them leashed for us," she told him. "We've got a long walk back into civilization, and we'll have to get more supplies. Do they have any clothes beyond what they're wearing?"

"The pup had traveling clothes; the Cat was wearing light leather armor and some kind of robes." Kelar nodded as he released Brya and quickly secured a leather collar to her and snapped a leash to it. "They're probably magical."

Melinda glared at him with a clear message; she wasn't about to go paying extra for the personal effects of her new belongings.

"They are in the back of my shop." He surrendered without much effort and kept a wary eye on Scyress as he took her significantly more complex shackles off.

"We'll wait for them then," she said simply as he left to fetch them.

"Madam Mage," a powerfully built Lion spoke up with all the respect due her rank and training. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She asked softly, dropping her stern, irritated manner now that it wasn't necessary anymore.

"Would you see to it that my family knows I am here? I am Rorkan. My brother is Lord Jersyn of Kalindia. I can offer you nothing, but my kin will pay you well for your trouble in letting them know where I am."

"I'll see to it," she promised him

"Thank you, Madam Mage." He bowed to her.

She nodded and got back into character as Kelar returned with the clothes and a handful of other items, including a mage staff of intertwined black and white crystal with a blood red crystal on top. She and Connor dressed their new purchases for travel, though they were both capable of doing most of it. Scyress' did most of her own dressing, her armor and robes flowed around her, bringing her an instant appearance of power and control. Melinda removed the collar around Scyress' neck, quietly praying the mage wouldn't do anything stupid just now, and returned it to Kelar.

"Good day to you," she said gruffly, turning to leave with Brya and Scyress behind them. While both were acting suitably subdued, it was hard to miss that both were very happy to be out of there and headed out of the Blight.

* * *

Several hours later, Melinda and Connor had led their new 'slaves' out of Kareptis and to a reasonably safe place to rest. Camp was set, and they were sitting around the fire while some of their rations heated up.

"So, where are the two of your from, before Kelar got his claws in you?" Melinda asked Brya and Scyress.

"Mysaphia." Brya answered softly. "We were traveling with a small caravan to visit kin in Alsaondria when the storm hit. I was hiding in the fabric, I don't know what happened, but everyone was dead by the time he found it. My family isn't wealthy, Ma'am, but I'm sure they will find a way to pay you back."

"Don't worry too much about it, Brya," Melinda reassured her. "We just wanted to get you out of there, honestly."

Scyress settled back into her robes, her crystalline staff in the crook of her arm. She looked much more comfortable than she should have given the rocky ground. "I was fighting an elder lich by the name of Kelimonidous." She gratefully accepted the warm rations and ate between sentences.

"Well, we think he's an elder lich. He might be a dracolich, and from the portal he tossed me threw, he could even be a demilich. Tough bugger at any rate. He's killed six Death Mages in the last seven centuries that we know about, seven including me, since I'll be counted as dead as this point by the Order. I landed here mostly dead and completely worn out from the battle. Kelar got me in that collar before I could recover enough to take care of myself."

"What Order, and what are Death Mages where you come from?" Melinda asked her. "Around here, there are a few different meanings, most of them somewhat worrisome."

Scyress smiled slightly in understanding. "A Death Mage is a Necromancer that has focused on keeping dead things dead and returning the undead to the dead. Mostly we hunt and destroy undead. Creatures like liches, vampires, skeletons, zombies, ghouls and mohrgs are the usual fair, though we will also hunt more traditional Necromancers if they become troublesome.

"My Order is called The Keepers of Death's Gate, as we send things back through it when they come back from the dead and try to stop them from coming back in the first place. Many people have us to oversee burial ceremonies, to help ensure their loved ones stay in their graves. Quite a few Lords also have us see that criminals stay down as well."

"An honorable profession," Melinda nodded respectfully. "You probably won't have any problem finding work around here. Usually, people who call themselves Death Mages on Herath are doing quite the opposite of what you do. The local equivalent would be called a taltos in most cities I've visited."

"Taltos?" Scyress repeated the title carefully, wanting to be sure she was saying it correctly.

"Yes," Melinda nodded.

"Are there any Orders or organizations for them?" Scyress asked evenly.

"Not that I'm aware of off-hand," Melinda admitted. "At least not outside the usual Mage organizations. They don't really gather too much. But you'd do well to start out at the Academy; they'll probably be happy enough to learn about how you work with magic, take down some of your spells if you're willing to share."

"I'm willing, if they are." She nodded easily. "What are the rules regarding the training of a new mage?"

"At the Academy?" Melinda asked. "And do you mean training one yourself, or being trained?"

"Relating to anyone who has the authority to object to me training someone in my ways." She elaborated. "I have the experience to pass on magical ways and hunting methods to a student. It sounds like you have enough undead that I should train a few hunters."

"Nobody, really," Melinda admitted a little sheepishly. "We're not like some of the Guilds out there. There are too many independent mages to make it possible, let alone practical. The general rule of thumb is that if you're good enough to train a student, you're free to do so if you can find one to train. The Academy tries to put a little more quality control into the process, but the worst they can do is deny a mage resources as punishment."

"Would they be likely to object to my training of a student?" She cocked her head at the younger canine.

"Unless your training includes demon summoning, animating the dead, or creating new brands of monsters, not likely," Melinda said easily. "And from the sound of it, you do quite the opposite."

Scyress nodded. "One of the last stages of training does usually include how to animate the dead to better understand the process you are breaking the enchantment of and on. We usually stick to an animal, though occasionally someone volunteers their body after death. It _is_ an advantage to understand what you are fighting."

"There may be some who object, but I doubt it would be a serious problem unless it was something you did often," Melinda said. "The rules against spells of the Left Hand aren't like laws, but those who practice those skills regularly find themselves under careful scrutiny, and occasionally on the receiving end of lynch mob if they're not careful about it in public. We've had some bad experiences with people animating the dead on a large scale."

"It's never on a large scale," Scyress shook her head sharply. "A Death Mage will rarely have animated more bodies than they have had students, plus one in their own training to show they know what they are fighting, no more. Such lessons are always done in a safe location far from people in case it goes wrong. Normally, a teacher would have two or three colleagues there to take care of anything like that. It is not a skill we practice often, or like. It is simply deemed necessary."

"I don't see you having any problems then," Melinda reassured her. "Not on a large scale anyways."

"Good," she relaxed a bit more. "Would you mind telling me more of this Academy?"

"Not at all," Melinda smiled, starting her own meal as she started to explain the history of the school she'd spent half her life in.


	5. Knowing the Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerik finally manages to cast a spell the way the Mages of the Academy do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"Calm down, Jerik, and _focus_ ," Temreth sighed, feeling more than a little frustrated himself. He hadn't yet had any student who seemed to have this much trouble working with a staff, even a practice staff. The simple wooden tool, with a small piece of quartz in the tip, almost seemed to be _intentionally_ hindering Jerik, even if they both knew better. "You're trying to cast the spells the same way you always have; you have to work the staff _into_ the process," he explained. "Don't use your hands to make the gestures, use the tip of the staff to draw them."

Jerik nodded and drew a cleansing breath to settle himself and tried again. The spell was a cantrip, as simple as they got. Just a little ball of light that would float for a minute before disappearing.

The movements did not come at all naturally; it went against all his instincts to be dependant on an object to make things happen. Still, he focused, relaxed his mind and made the effort to trace the symbols with the quartz tip and not just with his mind or hands.

He could feel it starting to work; the Force he was trying to manipulate being channeled along its length, collecting at the crystal. It was _not_ something he was used to, but if he thought about it as trying to draw the spell in the air, he could make himself to it, slowly reciting the words as he completed each symbol.

It was almost painfully slow, especially with how naturally most of his Force training had come, and even his fist few cantrips using only his mind and hands. Still, as he finished the last symbol with the crystal tip he knew it had worked, even before the small glow of light appeared before him.

Jerik let out a breath of relief. This was the hardest way he'd ever done anything, but it had _worked_. He'd done what he had been asked to do.

"It will become easier with time," Temreth smiled, the Stoat grateful that Jerik had finally managed it. "Your prior training is making it more difficult to adopt the new method, but you are managing it. Now tell me; do you feel as drained, magically, as you did the first time you cast a cantrip?"

"More drained." He said truthfully. "My first cantrip came much more naturally, much easier, than this one. This is a much greater difference in method than using my hands or mind to cast the spell.

"I'm not too surprised," Temreth admitted. "Still, that you managed it now is a good start. Once you have adapted, you will be able to wield it more effectively. Most mages find that the difference between using their staff and not using it _is_ a palpable one. To be honest, without mine I can't manage more than the Fourth Circle for spells."

That raised an eyebrow in surprise and appreciation for the statement. A full Circle of spells higher was a serious change.

"That is definitely worth the effort in learning to be at ease with one." Jerik nodded seriously, then looked up at the teacher who had spent so many extra hours with him to get him this far with the staff. "It is too early to ask about how to build mine?"

Temreth smiled, glad to see that Jerik was finally warming up to the idea. Up to now, the youth had seemed to work on it only because he was expected to.

"Not too early to ask, but too early to start. You should begin your design work shortly, but not the actual building process. Why don't we begin inspecting the one you have there?"

"All right," he nodded and moved closer so the Stoat could point out things as he explained them.

"We'll use your practice staff," Temreth explained, taking it from Jerik. "The basic design of the staff is generally up to you; I prefer one like mine, natural and sturdy, made of pine. However, I have colleagues who prefer intricate designs, and even some who use wands instead of staves. The most important thing is that the design is right for you. Do you have any specific questions about this part?"

"Not yet, Mage Temreth." He said, already working on several ideas for it.

"All right," the Stoat nodded, moving on to the quartz tip. "Some would argue that the finial is the most important part of a staff. I disagree myself; I have seen staves without clear finials that function properly, and the mage-blades are even capable of using swords as foci, albeit not to the same extent. The crystal is the most common adornment, though others are possible. What is most important is that it resonates with you, magically. When you cast a spell with your staff, the magical energy will collect in the finial before you release it. I doubt you felt it this time, but why don't you try again, see if you can feel it this time?" He handed the staff back to Jerik.

"Mage-blades?" Jerik looked at him curiously as he accepted the practice staff back and began to focus on creating the ball of light again. This time he did his best to pay attention to what was going on as well.

"A group of mages, generalists of the worst sort," Temreth explained with a bit of obvious disdain. "They distract themselves with martial pursuits. As a result, they are passable warriors with a mastery of the simplest of spells. Even the greatest among their number are only capable of wielding spells of the Seventh Circle. They use their swords as foci, and are utterly dependent on them to use their powers at all."

Jerik felt the magical energy gathering with each symbol he inscribed, just as Temreth had told him it would. As he stretched his senses into the Force, he could almost see the gathering glow in the quartz crystal, moving along the staff and collecting into a single point before it was released into the small glowing orb.

"I can see it," Jerik nodded seriously even as he closed his eyes briefly at the drain it was to cast a spell this way.

"Rest for a bit," Temreth said seriously. "You will be expected to practice in this manner from now on, but in an emergency feel free to use spells as you usually do. You will notice that many around here don't use their staves all the time; in most cases, it is because they don't need their full power magically here. In the cases of the Elders, I think it's because they don't want to depress the rest of us," he chuckled.

Jerik nodded and sat down, grateful for the break. "I understand, Mage."

"Do you better understand the process of using your staff for a spell now?" Temreth asked him. "How to do so without losing the spell most of the time?"

"Yes, and I believe so." He nodded. "It will take practice, but so does everything."

"Very good," Temreth smiled. "I think you're beginning to get a feel for what using magic is like for the rest of us now," he observed, noticing that Jerik still seemed exhausted. "If you're open to a suggestion?"

"Yes, Mage." He nodded and turned his full attention to the Stoat.

"I would suggest that, when you return to your quarters, you have some milk brought up ... and if your Defender is willing to pamper you, let him," Temreth chuckled. "The wear and tear of inexperienced spellcasting can be impressive, especially if you weren't ready for it."

"I will," Jerik smiled fondly at the mention of his Defender. "Tomar is always happy to pamper me."

"You have a good one then, as long as he can fight too," Temreth smiled. "Make sure it goes both ways; you're partners, after all."

"Oh, he can fight," he grinned and stood up. "And I do like pampering him. Thank you Mage Temreth."

"You're welcome, Apprentice Jerik," the Stoat chuckled, standing and bowing slightly to Jerik. "Have a good evening."


	6. Touching the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After over two months at the Academy, Jerik finally gets a hang glider put together. Now it's time to test it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Jerik couldn't help the nervous tingle that made him shiver lightly as he finished setting up his hang glider on the top of the Transmutation school's tower. He'd done all the calculations and it should work, despite that it was all untested, and heavier than usual, materials. He'd compensated for all that. He knew what he was doing. He knew how to fly it.

He couldn't wait to be in the air again, to feel the wind in his hair without resorting to the effort of levitation.

It simply wasn't the same as having wings.

"There," he murmured to himself as he made a final check on all the rigging.

There were several people watching; mages, apprentices - he was pretty sure that Shatrein was even watching. They were all curious ... and a few of them, he knew, were ready to 'catch' him if it didn't work. He could take care of himself, but it was nice to know they were looking out for him.

"You sure about this?" Tomar asked him, helping him arrange some of the final straps.

"I've done all the calculations, it should work as well as the ones I used to fly with my uncle." He nodded and stopped up to the edge with the heady rush of getting ready to jump.

"Good luck!" Tessi called over to him from the next tower, where she was watching him from the top.

Jerik smiled at her and stepped forward into open air, using the Force to make up for his lack of running space to get his speed up. The first drop as he let go and moved only with the wind was a rush he howled to in absolute glee. A slight shift of his body and he tipped to the right slightly to grab a thermal that lifted him well above the Academy and its city.

He circled the thermal, rising hundreds of feet above the city, looking down at the small metropolis. He knew they were watching him, but couldn't see more than specks on the towers and streets beneath him. It was just then that he noticed a hawk circling slightly above him in the thermals, just before it noticed him and seemed to take off, almost like it was challenging him to a race.

The young tom caught himself in a playful laugh and shook his head. "Like a glider could ever catch a hawk."

Still, he tipped his glider slightly and followed the bird for a bit.

It didn't seem to be moving too quickly; he wondered if it was supposed to be somebody's familiar or something like that. It was flying ahead of him, flying back through other thermals to keep its altitude up from time to time, giving Jerik a chance to do the same without losing too much height. Eventually, it took off out from the city, heading off over the open plains and hills surrounding it.

A deep rumble of appreciation of the view drew Jerik on, even as he kept in mind how far he was and how much energy he'd have to expend to get back if the winds weren't right.

It was glorious, open to breathe in the fresh air at altitude on an undeveloped world. He'd definitely have to explore more effective locations to launch that would bring him close to the Academy for landing without too much effort in manipulating the winds.

He found that thermals were actually fairly easy to find around here. The valleys and hills that encouraged them were fairly common, even if they weren't that deep or tall. The weather today was calm, and it was a sunny enough day that the winds and breezes up here would probably let him keep going forever if he wasn't worried about getting back home any time soon.

Maybe he'd be able to work out a teleportation spell eventually, let him get back no matter how far out he went.

Regardless, it was time to head back for today. The experiment was a success; he had a hang glider that worked and that would be good enough until magic or technology could make it better.

Jerik gave another look around and began to work the thermals to head back towards the Academy.

He turned around, most of the area clear for him to land on. Tomar was still waiting for him, but he noticed that a good share of the 'audience' he'd had before had moved on once they saw that he wasn't going to decorate the cobblestones with his innards. As he approached, he also noticed that the hawk seemed to be circling the tower, waiting.

He had more important things to focus on as he gathered the Force to guide his landing in a spot much smaller, and much more hazardous, than he'd normally choose. Still, it wasn't a difficult one when he put all his skills to it and his boots were shortly on the stones and the hang glider's tail sitting behind him as he stripped the harness off.

"Want some help with that?" Tomar offered him, stepping forward to take it once Jerik had it off if nothing else.

"Sure," he nodded and shifted to let his partner handle one side while he got out of the other, then went to work breaking down and pack the hang glider so it was easy to carry.

"It looked like everything worked out pretty well," the Rohr offered. "How was it?"

"Great," Jerik grinned, beaming as they packed the copious amount of fabric into its case. "I love to fly. There is nothing like being out in the air with only your own skill keeping you up."

"I'll take your word for it for now," Tomar chuckled, strapping up the case.

"He's right though," a voice said from above, the hawk swooping in for a landing and shimmering a soft orange as it grew and revealed the shape of a handsome male Raccoon. "There is definitely something to be said for flying."

"Elder Kora," Jerik bowed to him, only half surprised. "I knew that wasn't a normal hawk, but I was not expecting you."

"You're not the only one who likes to fly, Apprentice," the Raccoon chuckled. "And since you were taking off from my tower, I thought I should see how things went. Your device is interesting; most people wouldn't have the nerve to jump off the tower with cloth strapped to their back."

"It helps when you know it works beforehand." Jerik smiled slightly. "I've done this many times before, though it's usually by jumping off a cliff, not a building."

"Having a way for you to get down safely if it doesn't work helps too, I'm sure," Kora smiled. "Maybe one of these days you'll be able to fly on your own."

"It is something I plan on, Elder." Jerik nodded and followed the Raccoon inside, parting company fairly soon as the Elder went to his quarters and they moved on to theirs.

"So, any other plans for the day?" Tomar asked Jerik as they put the glider in the corner of their bedroom.

"Hanging out with you, on the ground." Jerik grinned up at him.

"Great," Tomar grinned back. "Grab something to eat, then maybe check out the marketplace? Make a date of it?" The Rohr winked at the smaller Kat.

"Works for me," Jerik nodded and grabbed his purse. "Lets go."


	7. Staff Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerik, Quasma, Remys and Tessi get in a little after-hours practice, and the locals help Jerik understand something about magic with a staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Jerik flattened his ears in frustration before he centered himself and calmed down. Two hours of work on the simplest First Circle spell, Light, and he was getting nowhere. It was still too hard to work his mind around the idea. Cantrip's were simple enough that flat out will managed it, but real spells required an understanding to cast with a staff that he just didn't have.

"You're trying to hard," Quasma offered, moving around behind him to rub his tense shoulders a little. "Relax a bit; you're thinking so hard about how to do what you're doing that you're not doing it right."

"How do you not think about it too much?" He looked over his shoulder at her even as her relaxed at the touch.

"You remember how they drilled us in the basic symbols so much at first?" Remys said from where he was working, the tip of his practice staff etching marks in the air quickly, precisely, even as the Gila Monster spoke. He paused for a moment, repeating the gestures along with the words this time, a pale light as bright as a candle glowing from the quartz at the tip when he was done. "That's what I did, at least. It's not the same as using your hands to trace the symbols, so I've been spending the last few nights drilling myself in how to draw the entire magical alphabet at night. Ken's threatened to brain me with her breastplate if I keep it up too much longer," he admitted sheepishly. "But it's helping."

"That's a good idea," Tessi nodded; pleased with anything that would make class easier.

"Yes, it is." Jerik nodded thoughtfully. "It sounds like something to practice together, and save our Defenders the headaches." He added with a bit of a wink. "We can spot each other for accuracy too."

"Sounds good to me," Quasma nodded. "And it explains why you're so good at rattling those off," she added to Remys with a chuckle.

"It might just be a Necromancy thing," Remys shrugged slightly, "but I'm pretty sure most of us do it. Every once in a while I'll catch one of the mages in my school unconsciously drawing symbols in the air while he's focused on something," he chuckled.

"That must look funny," Jerik snickered and moved so Remys could watch all three of them begin to practice Altron, the first 'letter' of the magical alphabet.

"Especially when it's the ones who've gotten up to the _real_ complicated signs," Remys chuckled, watching them practice. The Gila Monster thought about it a bit; it was interesting how, watching them, he could pick up bits and pieces of their personality, of their attitudes towards magic. 

Jerik was slower about it, but made the signs almost perfectly when he did make them. It was all about control for him. He didn't fear magic or the power he wielded, but he respected it. Whoever had begun his training had drilled self-control into him and it showed, despite what it seemed like when they first met.

Quasma was faster, but clearly a little sloppier about it too, though well within the bounds of reason. She was comfortable with her training, maybe a little too comfortable. Like most diviners he'd seen, she was just a little unfocused unless it was some new piece of information that had caught her interest. Her skill was clear; she knew the letters, was getting pretty good at inscribing them, and didn't take the same level of care the others did.

It would have been unforgivably sloppy amongst the other necromancers, but when the difference between calling a spirit for interrogation and returning a spirit as a _very_ angry ghost might be a matter of an inch in the wrong direction, you _were_ careful. Amongst the diviners, it wasn't nearly as important to be precise. 

Tessi ... what could he say? The daughter of two powerful mages with the full benefit of it, she came by this as naturally as she did walking. He was pretty sure she didn't need the practice, even at her young age; she was already drawing them accurately without really thinking about it. She'd be a force to be reckoned with when she had the rest of her training.

When they moved on to the third letter, Cetra, Jerik showed his mixed training again. Cetra was very similar to one in his native language, and he would still write it as a combination of the two when he wasn't focusing enough. Here, it was even more blatant that he wasn't as at ease with the magical alphabet as most his age, even though he could manage to do much more.

"You'll want to be careful with this one, Jerik," Remys warned him. "You're close to Cytralia, a summoning symbol."

The tom nodded and repeated Cetra slowly, thinking out each move, until he could do it without having to think about it.

For now, at least.

"We should probably take a break," Quasma suggested. "It's getting close to dinnertime, and Tim's going to start wondering what's taking so long, even if your Defenders don't."

"Tomar will take it as his opportunity to pamper me if I don't have dinner out first," Jerik grinned, his spirit brightened as it always was at the thought of his Defender. "Work on this again tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me," Remys nodded easily. "I have to present my design work to Mage Erathol, so I might be a little late if he wants to question me on any of it."


	8. Finishing a Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerik gets his design for his staff approved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Jerik was actually rather nervous as he approached Mage Temreth with a sizable box of papers and items after the Mage's last class of the day.

"Ah, Apprentice Jerik." The Stoke nodded to him with a smile for the presentation to come. In the past three months Jerik had asked many questions about staves. He had few doubts he would be treated to something that was as ambitious and unique as the youth that had envisioned it. "You have put a great deal of work into this presentation."

"I had to be sure I chose the best one." He nodded, his tone more serious than usual. "Several designs were competing for the place."

"Always good to hear," Temreth smiled, indicating a clear desk he could place his materials on. "Many apprentices choose to focus on one design, without considering their alternatives."

"I had the opposite problem," Jerik chuckled sheepishly and put the box down. "It's why it's taken me so long. I made a half dozen mock-ups before I found the one that felt just right." He picked up a good sized book and handed it over. "The page that starts this design is bookmarked by the ribbon."

Temreth turned to the page in question, looking at the designs Jerik had drawn.

"You're very good at drawing plans," the Stoat observed, inspecting the notes that included the details he couldn't get from the pictures of the partially carved staff. Its basic form was fairly standard, if rather squared off. It was in the details that it became unique. Not only were there carvings of many things along the bottom third, but they were painted and a few less certain notations on what would come in the future.

It was a staff that would hold the history of its mage and his heritage when it was finally finished in the century to come.

"Thank you," Jerik smiled at the praise. "The notes in there explain more than I can, and earlier pages are the notations on my other ideas. From what I understand, this one has two unusual features. The finial is the primary crystal from my Ko's-Ri. It is already attuned to me. The other is several pages further along. I've designed it to take my energy blade spell in particular."

Temreth looked ahead, noticing that it was designed to be able to be separated in a similar way to sword cane. "You do realize that these changes will reduce the strength of the staff when it is split?" He asked Jerik.

"Yes," he nodded. "There is a reinforced scabbard lining inside the main part, but how often would I actually need to use it as a staff after the sword is drawn?"

"That will depend on your fighting style," Temreth pointed out. "Which I will admit, I have no clue how it will develop. I must admit, I find your design an intriguing choice for you."

"Why?" He asked, curious and worried he may have overlooked something important.

"You're planning to focus on shapeshifting magic, yes?" Temreth asked him. "I might be wrong, but you were focused on it before."

"Up to a point, yes." He nodded seriously. "Past the Eighth Circle it is not as interesting to me and I will probably shift my focus to Evocation.

"You are thinking _quite_ far in advance," Temreth said, blinking at Jerik. Most apprentices were looking forward to the Third or Fourth Circle with the same tone he had for the Eighth or Ninth. "Though fair enough. The main reason it struck me was that your staff is very clearly about who you are ... most people with a focus on shifting magic are focused on who _else_ they can be, in my experience."

"Oh!" The tom blinked as it hit him why he didn't feel as much kinship with many of the other transmutationists. "I'm interested in the what, not the who." He shook his head a bit. "It's always me; I'm not interested in hiding who I am. I just love to fly, and run as a cat, and not having to worry about species when I take a mate is a real plus too."

Temreth chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

"You know, I had just this conversation with Elder Kora a few years back," he smiled. "Though I didn't know it at the time. You say that you already have a crystal, one that is attuned to you?"

"Yes," he nodded and reached into the box to bring out a smaller box, one of significant quality for his age, and opened it to reveal three crystals of shimmering sky blue. One large one and two smaller ones, each glowing with an inner light that was unmistakably magical. "They are the focus stones for my Ko's-Ri, a special kind of energy sword. It will take a lifetime to rebuild the weapon, but the crystals are undamaged and still a potent foci for me."

"Have you put any thought into how this might affect the personality of your staff?"

"Personality?" Jerik looked at him, not really sure what was being asked. "Of my staff?"

"Yes," Temreth nodded. "You haven't been told? Your staff, when it is fully enchanted, will be nearly sentient, and capable of communicating with you. Normally, you shape the personality when you enchant it. But with the existing connection, it might work differently."

"Well, if the crystals shape the personality, it'd be a she with plenty of self-confidence and no fear of reminding me when I'm missing the obvious." He chuckled slightly.

"Just something to consider," the Stoat smiled. "Because she may well also be very talkative, given that."

"That I'm used to." Jerik cracked a grin. "Most things I build seem to be like that."

"Well, while I will be interested in hearing how it works out, I think you've thought this out _very_ well," Temreth smiled. "Once you have completed it, would you mind if I were to go through your previous designs in more detail?"

"I would be pleased to, Mage Temreth." He nodded agreeably, and he meant it too. He was more than a little proud of the other designs as well.

"Good," he nodded and skimmed the rest of the design. Just the first couple pages had told him Jerik had done more than enough to be authorized the construction, but he was intrigued by how personalized it was. When he came to the design for the finial, what would be the pommel of the sword, he had to pause again. "You have created a most ambitious finial. Are you sure you can manage that?"

"Yes," he nodded seriously and picked up a real life replica of the design he'd drawn. "I did a couple test examples to make sure."

"Impressive," he nodded and looked at the spiral cage of finely carved wood that held the setting of three pieces of quartz similar in size and shape to the set he would be using. It looked impossible to built, but clearly the tom had figured out a way. "It is all reinforced as well." Temreth murmured in surprise when he realized that the fine wood and decorative metalwork was magically hardened.

"Attractive should not equal weak." Jerik smiled and accepted the practice finial back.

"Quite true." He nodded. "I will see you tomorrow, for your lessons," the Stoat smiled. "Have a good evening, Jerik."

"Have a good evening, Mage Temreth." Jerik bowed slightly to him and gathered up his box of things to head back to his room and his precious time to mediate. He had a lot to think on right now, though most of it was good.


	9. Swells of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is trying to raise the dead in the Necropolis, but only Remys and Jerik can sense it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Jerik stood in front of a large, full-length mirror in his quarters. He'd finally mastered the first circle self-transformation spell well enough that he could used it without a Mage around to undo it. As open as he tended to be, there were some things he didn't care to try in public, and this was one of them.

He focused, trying not to analyze how different this use of energy was from what he'd been trained in before.

These days, though, six months after coming here, the language of magic flowed smoothly off his tongue and he felt the cosmetic changes the spell could accomplish begin to take effect.

His hair was first, lengthening with a bit more of a wave than usual for him until it reached half way down his back.

His fur came next, shortening until it was the sleek, silky coat of a Siamese, but keeping with his natural markings.

He actually glanced over his shoulder before he began working the rest of the idea into place. Subtle shifts in his face, hips, a much fuller tail. Then his breasts grew into soft mounds the size of his cupped hand.

When he looked down his body in the mirror, only his knowledge was any hint he was a tom.

It was enough to get his curiosity going to slid a hand between his legs, just to feel what a shekat was like. Under his fingers it was smooth and velvety soft, and the light touch sent a shudder through him. It wasn't just the sensitivity of the flesh under his fingers; it was a bit of the forbidden too. He hadn't been told that doing anything like this was against any rules, but it _seemed_ taboo enough to have the effect on him.

He glanced out the window, noting his partner wouldn't be back for a while yet, and decided that exploring this form was worth a bit of time in bed.

He adjusted the mirror slightly, so he could watch himself as he explored 'herself,' and climbed onto bed. He started with his breasts, squeezing and playing his fingers along the mounds, around his larger nipples, finding what felt good and what didn't, and understanding for the first time what his second father had mentioned during his sexual education about watching can sometimes be as good as doing.

He shifted, spreading his legs further apart and lifting his knees as he slid a hand between them again. His eyes stayed on the mirror, enjoying the show as much as the feel of it as he spread the lips of his pussy and slid a finger along the entire slit, his fur wet from his female juices as he teased his clit ... though it felt no different from playing with a very small cock at the moment.

It was enough to draw a small whimper from his throat when his hips rocked up against his fingers.

He vaguely thought he'd heard something, but decided that it was just the slight differences between his regular voice and the female one. He wasn't in complete control over what he was saying, or doing, at the moment after all. But damn it felt incredibly good.

"Y'want some help with that?" Quasma asked from the door of the bedroom, giggling a bit as Tomar tried to decide between hustling her back out of the room and quietly burying his head under some of the many pillows that littered the main room.

Despite how frantic the back of his mind was to stop, cover up and somehow get that hungry grin off her face, his body had definite ideas to the contrary. He barely had time to gasp in surprise at their presence before his vision went swimmy and he roared, completely taken over by the rush of pleasure that ran up his spine and completely took over.

Quasma pouted playfully as Jerik relaxed and the spell started to fade. He reached down along the side of the bed to pick up the edge of the blanket and fold it over him as he shifted back to _being_ a him.

"Figured out how to make that first shapeshifting spell work reliably, huh?" the Lynx asked, still grinning and clearly amused by how bright he was under his rusty red fur.

"Yes," he managed to stammer, not really able to not look at her except for a glance at his partner who was blushing even more than he was and at an utter loss for what to say.

"You're a cute girl," Quasma observed, moving around to the side of the bed and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Want me to head out so you can get dressed?"

"Yes," he managed to nod. "Why are you here too?" He glanced between her and his partner.

"We were gonna invite you to dinner," she giggled, turning to head out of the room. "Unless you want to be alone for a while again."

"I-I'm fine." Jerik managed and slid from the bed when her back was turned and gave Tomar an apologetic look. He licked his sticky fingers clean before gathering his clothes and dressing quickly.

"Y'might want to use a refresher cantrip," Quasma reminded him, leaning her back against the wall between the room she was in and the bedroom. "It's a little noticeable, not that it's a bad smell by any means."

"Useful thing," Jerik mumbled with a nod and cast the cantrip with barely a thought. He already knew for sure that spell magic had _significant_ advantages over Jedi ways, but not in all ways. He glanced at Tomar. "Presentable again?"

"Yeah," the Rohr nodded, still blushing a bit. "Sorry we walked in on you, but you didn't answer the chime so I figured you weren't back yet ...."

"It's okay, Tomar." Jerik reached out to squeeze his upper shoulder. "I could have locked the bedroom door if I'd thought about it. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"Lucky him." Quasma teased, earning blushes from both the males.

"It was her idea to come watch," Tomar added sheepishly, blushing deeper as he ducked his head.

"Mmm ... your roomie's a sweetie, but doesn't convince people near as fast as he needs to to keep 'em from watching," Quasma teased again.

"So was there anything besides dinner in the plan _before_ you opened the door?" Jerik rolled his eyes. "There is much better porn to watch than me if you really want to."

"Maybe, but it doesn't turn that pretty shade of pink," the Lynx giggled. "And it's a little pricy for our allowance just now. At any rate, mostly dinner. Tim went ahead to get us a table at the Red Griffin; he likes the food there better than at Ein's. Remys wanted to talk to us about something too, so he'll be meeting us there."

"Sounds good." Jerik nodded and opened the door. "We haven't gone out in a while."

"Yeah," Tomar nodded, following the two mages out. "And Remys was looking pretty wiped out, when I saw him. Think he's studying too hard."

"Kennara should take him a little more in hand if he is." Jerik shook his head. "Sometimes I think she's too submissive for him."

"Yeah, but she's had her own problems to deal with lately," Tomar pointed out. "You remember that group of Lizards that came through a couple weeks back?"

"Yeah?" Quasma asked as they left the Academy grounds and headed towards the inn.

"She's been complaining about them hounding her, but there's nothing much that can be done about it, officially. The Defenders have asked them to leave her be, but they're not actually _interfering_ with anything, just going on about some prophecy or another." The Rohr rolled his eyes as one of the aforementioned Lizards in dark robes crossed the street ahead of them, going to speak to one of the merchants.

"Maybe it's time they find out it's not good to hunt the friend of a mage." Jerik cast his mind towards the Lizard, seeing what was at  
the top of his thoughts and finding them distinctly focused on the bread and cheese he was purchasing. "We can make their lives seriously miserable without breaking any rules too."

"Yeah, but they _are_ Remys' countrymen," Tomar pointed out a little dubiously. "Maybe we can talk to him about talking to them, he might be able to get 'em to lay off better than the Defenders can?"

"If not, we can make them as miserable as they're making her." Jerik nodded. "It's not right to leave it like this."

"That's for sure," Quasma nodded. "And it's not just Kennara they're bugging. They've been trying to talk their way into our archives for some reason. No mages with them though, so the Mages have been turning 'em down. This is just what happens when you combine religious fanatics with the Blight, I guess," she mused as they approached the Red Griffin.

"These guys willing to talk about what they want?" Jerik focused on her, his mind at work on things far beyond just protecting those around him.

"I'm not _that_ up on what's going on in the archives yet," she pointed out. "All I know is that the mages are griping about them wanting access to historical records left over from the Great War. Nothing damaging, but I think that 'they're not mages' became 'and they're irritating the Hell out of us' about a week after they got here."

He nodded to her and sat down at the table her Rottweiler Defender had secured with Remys.

"Hi," Jerik nodded at the pair, pleased that the drinks were already set out, including his current favorite. "You've been paying attention." He grinned at the Canid and lifted his nearly alcohol-free ginger ale.

"Hey, we're the two who keep ordering the stuff," Tim grinned, lifting his own, somewhat harsher, ginger beer and sipping it. "Most regularly, at least."

"If the stuff didn't burn like dragonfire on the way down, maybe the rest of us would too," Quasma chuckled. "How're you doing, Remys?" She asked the Gila Monster, sitting down between him and Tim.

"Exhausted," he admitted. "You guys?"

"Pretty good," Jerik nodded. "What's going on?" He asked more softly, his protective manner towards his classmate unmistakable.

"Haven't been able to sleep for a couple days now," Remys admitted. "Some damned fool around the Necropolis playing a whistle or something every night, but nobody else seems to be hearing it."

"Have you tried a silence spell against it?" Jerik asked curiously, trying to run down the obvious reasons and blocks.

"Silence spells, a filter spell - doesn't seem to do anything. The mages figure that I must be hearing things or dreaming it up."

"Is it every night?"

"For the past few nights," the dark-scaled Gila Monster nodded, pausing as their meals arrived and he started in on the thick, spicy steak he'd been given. "Kennara doesn't hear it either; I'm not sure if I really am dreaming it, or if it's something magical. I'd like to lean towards the latter, especially since it feels like it's calling to me somehow."

"Would you like me to spend the night, see if I can detect it?" Jerik offered between bites of his own steak. "I can sense things in a different way than most here."

"If you could, I'd appreciate it," Remys admitted. "At least then I'll know if it's just in my head."

"Tonight then," Jerik nodded. "Now ... do you have any idea what the newcomers are bugging your Defender about?"

"Kennara hasn't told me anything about what they're saying, and they've been talking to her when I'm not around," Remys said, shaking his head. "I'll try to have a word with them though; they've been avoiding me, I think."

"If they don't knock it off, we were thinking of making their life miserable in return." Jerik smiled dangerously. "Three apprentices can do an amazing amount without breaking the rules. I do want to know what they're up to, though. There might be something to it we should prepare for."

"I'll see if I can talk them into knocking it off," Remys promised. "And if they don't ...." He chuckled a bit. "Heck, you don't even need three when one of them knows the ways to _really_ make things miserable for them."

"Oh?" Jerik's eyes glittered in curiosity.

"Professional secret," Remys chuckled. "But they've got a few beliefs that, if I have to, I could exploit a bit. My clutch-mother was a member before the Plague hit," he explained. "They've got their taboos and rules, same as any other group."

Jerik nodded in acceptance of the withheld information. "Sounds like we have a plan to deal with both problems."

"Here's hoping," the Gila Monster nodded. "Are you going to stay over on your own, or with your Defender?" He asked, nodding towards Tomar.

Jerik glanced at the Rohr, clearing giving him the choice. "I'll be meditating all night."

"Unless you're going to go chasing after anything you sense, I'll probably stay around our quarters, make sure nothing goes screwy," Tomar offered. "And keep from taking up half the space there is," he chuckled.

"I'll get you before we go after anything." Jerik promised. "You two as well," he nodded towards Quasma and Tim. "Hopefully a full mage will take this seriously enough that we don't have to handle it ourselves."

"If you can pick something up beyond what I'm hearing, there's a good chance of it," Remys nodded hopefully. "Well, now that that's out of the way, let's enjoy dinner, hmm?"

"Definitely," Jerik nodded and happily let small talk take over the rest of the meal.

* * *

Remys opened the door to his quarters just before curfew that night to see Jerik waiting on the other side, a large square pillow in hand.

"Hurry in," the reptile said, stepping back. "They're a little touchy about curfew in this wing, don't want anybody sneaking out for late night experiments."

"Right," the tom nodded and slipped inside for the door to close before curfew. "If I can meditate in the room you sleep in, it would be best."

"No problem; we've set the beds up for bunks," Kennara said, the Arctic Fox coming out of the bedroom to greet Jerik. "You've got plenty of space. Are you going to need anything?"

"I brought all I'll need," he indicated the pillow. "Are you ready to head to bed?"

"Unless there's anything that needs to be set up ahead of time," Remys agreed and lead them into the bedroom. "I don't know if you want to keep other magic from interfering with whatever you're sensing."

"Only if it becomes necessary," he shook his head and found a spot in front of the window to put his pillow down and settled on it. "They tend to interfere with my abilities as well."

"No problem," Remys nodded. "Good luck hearing it; we should have an hour or two before it starts up."

"More than long enough to get used to the local patterns," Jerik nodded and let out a deep breath as he settled into a guardian meditation, his attention spreading out to wrap around those he guarded and keyed in on any changes in the environment.

It was a little unsettling, feeling the dark energy gathered in the Necropolis nearby. He hadn't looked out of the relatively small window in the room, but he was sure that this wing overlooked it. Creepy as all fuck, he decided. He was also incredibly glad he wasn't in this wing.

Kennara and Remys quickly undressed and changed, climbing into their bunks while Jay settled his attention into the local Force, feeling it stilling somewhat as students started going to sleep.

Only a few were still awake when he felt the Darkness begin to stir and sharpened his attention to it. _Something_ was certainly going on.

He felt it ... _smelled_ it. The scent of death filled his nostrils, and he felt a chill run up and down his spine from the base of his skull to the tip of his tail.

To judge by Remys' rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head, this was the whistle. Jerik couldn't hear it either, but he knew that _something_ was wrong.

 _Very_ wrong.

Then, almost as soon as he'd felt it, it passed.

"Remys!" Jerik bolted to his feet and spun around to face the Gila Monster in bed. "Get up. You are _so_ not imagining things."

"What is it?" He asked, slipping his head from beneath the pillow. Just then, Jerik felt the dark energy welling up again, and Remys winced sharply. "Damn it, it's like it's going straight through me!" He snarled quietly, Kennara still at least mostly asleep.

"I don't know why it's only affecting you, but this is _serious_. Who's in charge of the Necromantic school?" Jerik didn't bother to hide his distress. "Something very, very wrong is going on."

"Elder Krayl, but he's out on a research trip," the Gila Monster said, shaking his head as the energy died away, not getting nearly as strong as it had the first time. "Duty-mage? We leave the room, she'll be on us like a hawk, get her attention fast."

"Good," he nodded as the pair got dressed. "Elder Shatrein or Kora might listen to us. I'd rather not face that with just us."

"What _is_ 'that'?" Remys asked him again. "Can you tell? Whatever it is, it's freaking you out."

"It's pure evil." He shivered. "The dead brought back. I've never felt the Dark so strongly. I don't know any more. It's probably a device being used, or someone who's shielding is faltering. If it was still active and unshielded, I could still detect it."

"Good thing I had the day off then," Remys mused, hurrying to his dresser and pulling a sheet of paper covered with runes out, stuffing it into the pocket of his robe while Jerik woke Kennara up. The Vixen groaned, but quickly climbed down from bed and started to pull her armor and such on out of reflex as much as knowing it would be needed.

"Let's go. The duty mage will catch up with us." Jerik took charge even as he sent out two whisper spells to call the others and opened the door.

Remys followed him out, just a few moments ahead of Kennara, her light chain shirt pulled on along with a boiled leather skirt, not much else besides her sword at her hip before she woke up enough to ask just what they were doing.

"What's going on?" She asked Remys quietly.

"I wasn't imagining things," he said quietly as an older mage hurried down the hall towards them, a female Skunk in dark robes with a blackwood staff in hand clicking down the hall.

"What are you three doing out of quarters at this hour?" She demanded of them. "And Apprentice Jerik, why are you even in this wing?"

"I was helping a friend, Mage." He nodded towards Remys. "He wasn't imagining the whistle. Something is bringing back the dead, or trying pretty hard, and they're not doing it the right way."

"How can you tell that?" The mage asked him, sounding somewhat exasperated, though concerned all the same.

"When meditating, I can trace the flow and type of energy in an area. There was a swell of Dark energy at the same time that Remys heard the whistle, and I could even smell the dead waking up." He told her seriously, his fear mostly under control. "It is a very bad thing."

"If you are right, then it is," she agreed. "Also one that apprentices should not be investigating themselves. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, apprentices, but return to your quarters. I will contact the Death-watchers and we will investigate."

"I hope they do," Jerik murmured quietly, not at all convinced it was going to happen given what he knew. "Let me know if that continues, okay?" He turned to Remys.

"Will do," the young necromancer sighed, opening the door to his room. "Hope you don't get in trouble for being out late, but I think Mage Kella meant you should go back to your quarters."

"I know, and I will." He nodded and half turned away. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Ready?" Jerik asked his partner, both dressed for trouble in their personal versions of armor and best weapons the next afternoon.

"Ready," Tomar nodded. "Think this might be a little much to carry in with us though? I mean, it's not like we're on ghoul-hunting detail. The Watchers might be a little hesitant."

"Given how poorly they've done their job recently, I don't trust them to get anything right." The young tom growled softly before he got himself under control. "You don't need to bring anything you think is overkill, Tomar." He said seriously. "I just happen to like overkill."

"Jerik, the Watchers have _usually_ done their job pretty well," Tomar pointed out as they left their room. "We don't even know what's going on ... heck, it could be somebody teleporting in and out, based on how fast they must've moved not to get caught last night. Not too much they can do about that sorta thing. At any rate; if they ask, what do we tell them about why we're here?"

"The truth," he shrugged slightly. "We're hunting something that apparently only I can sense. Ignoring a warning from a Necromancer is hardly doing their job."

"Okay," Tomar said, not willing to argue with Jerik about the quality of that warning just now. He wasn't completely sure what the tom was thinking could have been done, but now wasn't the time to figure it out. The short walk to the Necropolis was in silence, and the Rohr couldn't help but notice that his mage became more and more calm as they got close to actually _doing_ something.

He had to admit, it was a reaction he could relate to. Hurry up and wait was never easy to deal with.

Jerik's unusual appearance, in his flight suit and Glovatrix, garnered them a few looks from passersby. When they reached the gate of the Necropolis, the Watchers looked at them, one a lean Jackal in light armor, sword and mace at her hip, the other a Bloodhound fem who at least looked to be a mage.

"What are the two of you coming here to do?" The Bloodhound asked them.

"To hut something that no one else can seem to sense," Jerik answered politely.

"Is this connected to the report we had last night of somebody in the Necropolis raising the dead?" The Jackal asked, looking Jerik and Tomar over critically.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded seriously. "It was enough of a surge it should leave traces even now that it isn't being used anymore."

"So you think this is some sort of item now?" The Bloodhound asked him. "The mage who contacted us last night wasn't certain." She raised her staff, rapping on the gates and opening them. "Certainly no harm in letting you take a look, though we didn't find anything last night. We'll want to come with you, of course; if there is anything out there, or if the ghouls are restless, you'll need the backup."

"Thank you, ma'am." Jerik nodded, honestly rather grateful for some adult backup. "If I can find the location, I can find the person's face and aura with a bit of luck."

"How are you planning on doing this?" The Bloodhound asked as they entered. "By the way; I am Mage Reln, and that is my Defender, Falina."

"I am Apprentice Jerik, my Defender is Tomar," he nodded to the Rohr. "It is a version of Clairvoyance from back home. Once you are in the right meditative state, time is no different than space to see into. Fully trained, I wouldn't need to find the location like this, but right now I can only shift one factor at a time and my range is pretty limited. I need to be in the place to see even the recent past in any detail."

"Sounds like it could be more effective than the methods we have," Reln mused. "My spells are excellent for detecting active undead, but there's not nearly as much I can do to head off a problem like that."

That actually made Jerik blink. "You can't detect the surges of them being woken up?"

"Only if the spell is being cast while I'm actively trying to detect it," the Bloodhound nodded. "And then all I can tell is that magic is being used. It's typically over before I have the time to get enough detail to know what's happening."

"Oh," he murmured, both stunned and quite mollified over the lack of action. "I don't know how many Mages can learn to do it, but I know enough to teach the basics."

"That's something you'll have to take up with the Elders," she said as they made their way through the graveyard and he began to focus more on tracing the lingering residue of the Dark surge he'd felt. "Fortunately, most undead that are seriously difficult to face are only created by mages who are more dangerous. Far more often we have to deal with restless spirits."

It didn't take him long to pick up the scent of the freshest surge and take the lead in tracking it to it's source.

When they reached the spot, the grave site was undisturbed, an unmarked pauper's grave with relatively fresh footsteps in front of it ... it didn't stand out too much from the others near it though; caretakers often walked through here, it seemed.

Jerik nodded and settled down where he could see the path and began to work into a meditative state where he could use his minor Far Seeing abilities. He closed his physical eyes and opened his inner ones to the flow of the Force as he sank deeper into the Moment where time and space became one.

He felt the supernatural chill of the Necropolis instantly. There was something wrong about this place that he'd sensed since first coming here, and this wasn't making him feel any better about it.

As he reached into the past with his mind, he began to get cloudy images ... somebody etching runes into a whistle ... blowing it ... altering the runes after a few moments to wait, then blowing it again.

But he couldn't see their face, for some reason, or sense their aura, just what they had been doing.

With a low sigh he drew himself back to the now, then cautiously looked forward in time, seeking the next time that particular surge would happen.

It was hard to be sure ... he knew it would be at night. Possibly a week, maybe a little more or less ....

It was much harder seeing the future, and more than a day or two out things got too cloudy to be sure.

Gradually he opened his eyes to the here and now. "Whoever is doing this is well shielded by magic. I cannot see any details. What is doing it is a whistle carved with runes. I could see that clearly. He's still trying to perfect it, changing the rules after each attempt. It doesn't work right yet." Jerik gradually stood with more grace that he felt like he had. "The next attempt isn't likely to be for a few more days. He's getting close though."

"We'll keep watch, but there's no guarantee we'll catch whoever it is," Reln mused. "However, those buried in this plot are not particularly dark souls, simply unknown ones. By all odds, this is not a very powerful necromancer. If he or she succeeds, we'll be able to deal with them much more easily then."

"I truly hope so," Jerik nodded. "Does the item sound familiar?"

"It sounds like a type of item I'm familiar with, but nothing I've seen before," the Bloodhound nodded. "Typically, musical instruments that raise the dead only bring back the weakest sorts. The Totendanz Fiddle, for example; it raised an army of skeletons if played over a battlefield or graveyard. Destroyed decades ago, thankfully. But this should be something we can handle, when we find whoever did this."

The tom nodded and prepared to head back. While he wasn't completely convinced that this was a weak item or Necromancer, he did feel much better about parts of what he knew was going on now. "Thank you for the escort and answers, Mage Reln."

"Not a problem, Apprentice," she smiled. "The two of you can find your own way back out, I assume? Now that we know this is the right grave, I might be able to pick up something I couldn't last night, do some more looking around," she said, tapping the side of her nose.

"Yes, we can." He nodded and smiled at her, more than a little appreciative of her kind's sense of smell. "Good luck, Mage Reln."

"Thank you."

"Good luck to both of you," Falina said with a slight inclination of her head to the Rohr and Apprentice mage, the two of them getting to work trying to sort out a scent that didn't belong here.

"Well, that went pretty well," Tomar observed as they started out.

"Yes, it did. We know a _lot_ more, and now have something we can start researching." He nodded. As they left the Necropolis, Jerik sent a whisper spell to Quasma and Remys, requesting their presence for dinner in his quarters.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Quasma asked as she entered Jerik's quarters with Tim behind her.

"Have a seat and let's wait for Remys." Jerik chuckled and motioned to where he had spiced tea and some cookies set out.

"I like your idea of hospitality," the Rottweiler grinned, pulling out a seat for Quasma before sitting down next to her.

"You'll like the fact that we're not about to go marching off hunting some mage too," Tomar chuckled as he walked back in from a quick bath, not having had the chance to grab one after his lessons in the smithy yet. "Not yet, at least."

"We have a lot more information, however. It was a good way to spend a couple hours." Jerik nodded and poured a cup of tea for his guests. "Dinner will be here in half an hour."

A few minutes later, Remys had arrived, along with Kennara.

"Sorry I'm late," the Gila Monster said. "I was having a word with my countrymen about what was going on with Kennara; it's going to stop."

"Good riddance too," the Vixen muttered. "They were getting _really_ creepy."

"Did you find out what it was all about?" Jerik asked curiously.

"Oh, some prophecy or another that they were saying meant I was supposed to be the consort of their god or something," she muttered, shivering a bit beneath her tunic. "Like I said, creepy."

"It seems they've taken up astrology back home, and they're getting a little ambitious with their interpretation," Remys said dryly. "So, any luck on your end?"

"Some," Jerik nodded and relaxed with his tea after everyone was served. "It is an item, a whistle with runes on it. It doesn't work correctly yet, but he's getting close. You should have a few quiet nights before the next attempt." He told Remys. "I'd like you two to try to find any references to a whistle like this or the runes on it." He pulled two sets of pages from under the cookie tray and handed one to Quasma and one to Remys. "It might help tell us what we're up against."

"I can tell you three of 'em right now, but they aren't anything we don't already know," Quasma murmured, looking at the sheet and indicating the runes in question. "Life, death, and reversal. Basic magical runes in an archaic form. I'll look into the rest of them though."

"Thanks," he nodded. "I still suspect we'll have to handle this ourselves. It's best to know what we're fighting."

"So, you have anything besides this we should know about just now?" Remys asked. "And does this mean I should be prepping my disruption spell pretty heavily for the next few days?"

"It would be useful." Jerik nodded seriously. "And any combat or capture type spells you have too. We'll be facing a Mage, a powerful one compared to any of us. We'll need to be ready for him too. A capture is preferable, but we need to be ready to kill too."

"Will you have your staff done by then?" Quasma asked softly, her own twisted wood one at her side.

"Not likely." Jerik shook his head slightly. "I've been working on an energy blade spell. My staff is still in the design stage."

"You might want to try and talk somebody into giving you a scroll with a Deeper Slumber spell on it; that should be enough to put our grave-robbing friend under easy." She pointed out.

"I'll see if I can," he nodded. "Every advantage is a good one."

Just then, the door opened, dinner floating in to set down on the table.

"Well, here's to us all having some good luck then," Tim said quietly. "And hoping they can solve this mess without us having to get involved."

"I can definitely toast to that," Jerik nodded and lifted his teacup to the rest of theirs.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Quasma grunted a bit as she worked the last strand of her staff into place, the steamed wood creaking slightly as the woven strands all set into place and she put it up to dry. When it was done, it would be as solid as could be, thin strips of different types of wood woven together into a single whole.

She looked back at Jerik, carefully carving the outside of his own staff, a single length of oak that was becoming increasingly covered with symbols and designs she couldn't recognize to save her life.

"What're you up to?" She asked him as he took a break after one of the carvings.

"Recording the past, blending time ..." he glanced up at her, his fingers tracing the designs. "This is where I come from, my path no matter where or what I am called."

"Writing your story into the staff?" She asked him, understanding somewhat at least. "Couldn't that be a little dangerous?"

"It is not really my story," he shook his head. "It's the past, the future ... it's the story of my people and my training's heritage. Give it a few decades and I might actually show up. It might give something away," he admitted and accepted. "But it's meant to be."

"This is you being inscrutable again," she smiled, sitting down next to him and looking at the staff. "Do you mind explaining some of them? Or do you just want to finish it up first?"

"Sure, if you care to sit through it." He chuckled and brought the half-finished staff up to lie on the table. "The base is the insignia of SWAT Alpha, where my family began. A black ops team fromed before we got into space." He brushed his fingers along a stylized cat's head that was one half of the bottom point. "It is half of my heritage, my blood."

"Black ops?" She asked him curiously.

"A team, four to eight people usually, that takes on missions that the government can't acknowledge but needs to have done." He chuckled. "Being in a land where monsters and invaders showed up regularly, we also handled the problems that the regular forces couldn't."

"Sounds like the Executioners," she mused. "At least the first part."

"Likely, given a name like that." He nodded and rolled the staff over to display a stylized bird-like symbol with a hilt carved into it similar to his own. "This is the Jedi insignia, where my training is from. The two are the foundation of my current family."

"So the Jedi and SWAT Alpha are both from your home-world?" The Lynx asked him.

"No, only SWAT Alpha." He shook his head easily. "My grandfather had an accident similar to mine, only he ended up in a place called the Republic. That's where the Jedi are from. We keep in some contact with them and use their training, but it's a very long ways away."

"It really _is_ normal for members of your family to end up in weird places, isn't it?" Quasma chuckled slightly. 

"Pretty much," he nodded. "The first of the line, Jake, had dozens of incidents in his life. So did his daughter Jessie. It's leveled out some, but we still get around a lot."

"So you're going to keep working on it through the rest of your career?"

"I expect so, I'm letting it guide me as much as anything. It's why it's taking so long. Enchanting it will likely take a long time too, with my mixed training."

"Probably will," she nodded. "Don't think either of us will have our staves ready by the time your 'friend' comes back, if what you said was going to happen does. Probably going to bring my practice one ... it helps me some at least, and I need all the help I can get with combat magic."

"Even if all you manage is to distract him, it will be useful. Some of my best magic benefits from a distracted target." He smiled and slid his hand along other carvings as they mingled and twisted into a tale only he could read. "This is my grandfather Jay." He paused over the only carving that could be concidered to be of a person. "He became a Jedi and has remained with them. Something about that galaxy makes it very dangerous for him to come home."

"You've never met him then?" Quasma asked, curious about the symbols but knowing she couldn't read them, not without magic at least.

"No," he shook his head slightly, his fingers lingering on the robed figure with his sword. "Never met my father either. He died the day I was conceived."

"Ouch," Quasma murmured, shaking her head slightly. However that had worked out, it had to have been messy. "Fate's got some really strange things in store for you, to judge by what you've already seen."

"He was shot down in a battle that afternoon." Jerik murmured. "He died protecting our colony."

"I'm sorry," she said, reaching up to squeeze his shoulder slightly. "I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I am."

"Thanks," he smiled faintly. "It's not all like that. We get a lot of living done in what years we get."

"I would hope so," she smiled. "'Cause from what I've seen, you're somebody who _wants_ to live."

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tomar groaned slightly, but came the rest of the way to consciousness quickly as he realized it was his charge doing the shaking and not the Rohr he was dreaming of. "Wha?"

"The Necromancer is on the move, it's time for us to get going." Jerik insisted quietly before he darted to his dresser to get his flight suit and alien equipment on.

"Right," Tomar nodded, quickly up and pulling on his lightest layer of armor, leather breastplate and scale-mail skirt, grabbing his sword. "Like the last time, or different?"

"Like last time, only now we know to act fast." Jerik nodded. "The others should be on their way out now." He added as they headed for the balcony and waited for the ground patrol to pass by. "Ready?" He glanced at the much larger 'taur.

The Rohr nodded slightly, mentally crossing his fingers and hoping that Jerik was ready for both their weight on the way down before they jumped off the balcony. The tom had done it before in the guise of an emergency recovery practice, but never without someone nearby with a featherfall spell in case it didn't work.

Tomar focused on breathing evenly and not making a sound as they glided down and out of the path of the guards. It didn't leave them a lot closer to the Necropolis, but it cleared them from immediate scrutiny.

He took a deep breath of relief as they touched down, following Jerik as the tom signaled for them to get moving towards the Necropolis. He just hoped the guards weren't on duty ... or if they were, that they were going to go along with them for now.

Before long, they were outside the gates, Quasma and Tim already waiting for them, Remys and Kennara on the way.

"Sorry to take so long," Remys said, panting a bit. "We had a bit of a scare trying to get out, literally."

"We all made it, that's what counts." Jerik nodded to him. "Now lets go find our troublemaker." He considered the locked gate and the best way around it.

"Allow me," Remys said, pulling a scrap of paper out of his pocket and consulting it. He spoke the words to a familiar locking spell they all knew, a third of the paper burning away as the heavy lock turned.

"I thought we'd need a little extra help," he explained quietly, Kennara stepping forward to push the gates open. Once they were all in, he repeated the spell, sealing the latch so that nobody would know anything had happened until they were out.

"It certainly won't hurt." Jerik nodded and focused on the swelling Darkness he could feel. This time, it wasn't dimming much. "This way." He headed off fast; the other two mages and their Defenders close behind him.

It wasn't long before they found their quarry, a dark-robed figure blowing into a whistle as a half-decomposed Wolf, patches of fur and flesh missing as it crawled out of its grave, pulled itself out the rest of the way, another Wolf's arm jutting out of the ground as its deceased owner worked to free itself from the ground.

"By Marash," Tomar exhaled, eyes wide in a mix of awe and disgust as he hurried to move in front of Jerik.

Jerik extended his hand and focused, exerting his will over physics to pull the whistle to him.

The whistle flew from the Necromancer's hand, and he spun around to face Jerik as the tom felt the metal whistle come to him.

"More interlopers!" The Necromancer snarled. "Kill them!" He ordered the zombies, the first clearing the grave and starting to shamble forward, even as the mage began casting a spell.

"Let me see if it can control them," Remys whispered harshly to Jerik, holding his hand out for the whistle even as he rapped his long, black staff against the ground, the jet stone in the finial glowing with magic and giving them more light to fight by.

It was handed over without question as Jerik locked eyes with the orbs under the hood he was facing and gathered his will. "Silence!"

The mage continued, undaunted, as Jerik felt his Command dissipate before it ever reached his mind. In response, a wave of stark terror and fear washed over him. Tomar ground his teeth, fighting off the effect of the spell and drawing his sword, actually charging _forward_ to take on the first zombie as the second clawed its way free.

Tim and Kennara weren't as lucky, screaming as the fear-spell overpowered their loyalty to their friends, sending them fleeing from the Necromancer.

"Shit," Quasma swore under his breath. "That ring!" She pointed with her practice-staff, indicating the dark iron band on the Necromancer's finger. "It's enchanted!"

"Right." Jerik nodded and grabbed his Ko's-Ri, igniting it with a magic blade spell and went for the way of fighting he understood best -- energy sword and enhanced speed.

"And _you_ are all going to die," the Necromancer promised them, reaching up to push his hood down, revealing a patchy, mangy feline face and twisted lip. He reached over, grabbing a black, gnarled staff from the nearby gravestone, gripping it in both hands just in time to face Jerik's first strike, one aimed at removing the hand with the ring on it. The mage twisted out of the way, swinging his staff towards Jerik's head, speaking a command word that cause it to glow with a sickly green light.

Remys tried blowing the whistle, but swore afterwards.

"Drained," he warned them, brandishing his own staff. "Going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Tomar ... keep on the zombies!" Jerik called to his Defender as Remys cast a spell, his staff glowing pale blue as he charged into the fray.

Tomar nodded grimly, hacking at the zombie, his blade biting into its shoulder and fracturing its shoulder ... not that the undead Wolf seemed to care, clawing at the Rohr with splinter-laden fingers that scraped across his leather breastplate.

Quasma ducked down, charging towards the Necromancer, her staff extended almost like a spear as she tried to drive it into his ribs. He dodged to the side easily, her inexperienced attack missing entirely.

"We have to take him alive," she warned Jerik. "The Watchers -" She was cut off by the Necromancer cracking his staff into the side of her head, sending her staggering back a few steps.

"Only to a point," Jerik bared his teeth and twisted to try to take the black-furred Cat out at the knees.

The cry of pain as his energy blade struck the Necromancer's knees and knocked him to them was satisfying, though not nearly as much as it would have been if the magical blade was up to the power of his K'os-ri. As it was, while he was sure he'd injured him, he knew he hadn't managed to cripple him.

It was an impression that was only reinforced by the Necromancer jabbing his glowing staff into Jerik's stomach, knocking him back a step as the green light arced from the staff and into his body, wracking pain shooting through his limbs.

"Jerik!" Tomar yelled, pulling his sword from the zombie's shoulder and driving it through the creature's chest just as Remys struck it with his staff.

"Begone!" The Gila Monster shouted, the light around his staff surrounding the zombie. It raised its head in a silent scream, the blue light lifting into the sky, carrying the unholy force that animated it along with it before the corpse collapsed to the ground.

"Alive." The tom gritted out and focused on filtering out the pain even as he backed off a bit and slammed down on the elder Necromancer with as much Force as he could call on.

Jerik knocked him back, forcing him to the ground with a grunt of pain, hands forced out. He didn't even hesitate, the Necromancer's staff was in his hands next, then he focused on summoning the ring to him.

There was a wrenching sound as the finger the ring was on broke, the Necromancer screaming in pain as the iron band was ripped from his finger.

He heard Quasma chanting the spell on the scroll she'd brought with her, the powerful magic of the Deeper Slumber spell working. The Necromancer passed out, sound asleep, as Tomar and Remys finished the second zombie.

"What?" Jerik spun around and focused on the Lynx with a mixture of frustration and anger. His head snapped up and his gaze beyond her before any words came out. "People coming." He hissed and dropped into a defensive posture, his body and mind fully hyped on a battle high.

"They're this way!" Tim called from where he was leading help back.

"Reinforcements," Quasma sighed in relief, really not in the mood for more of a fight.

"Good," Jerik turned his attention to the unconscious Necromancer with a frown. "I hate this part." He knelt and touched the patchy, mangy feline face and dove into his mind with little regard for the comfort of his target. He wanted information and he was going to have it. _Now_.

He forced his way through the outer layers of the mage's sleeping mind as Tomar came over and started tying the Cat's hands quickly. Fortunately, the power of the spell would keep him from waking up too easily.

It didn't take him long to find out what the mage had been doing; the whistle was just what it seemed to be, a shortcut to animating the dead. Gritting his teeth against the pain he still felt where the staff had struck him, he forced his way deeper into the mage's mind, looking for what he'd done to Reln and Falina.

Damn it ... so that was how he'd avoided detection. He was using abandoned ghoul tunnels as a base. Fortunately, as far as the mage knew, they were still alive, if injured.

Jerik pulled his mind fully back into himself and looked around, unsure just how much time had passed or who was now there. He saw that Tim and Kennara had both returned, along with a familiar mage in dark robes and a _very_ disapproving expression, her Defender next to her, kneeling to replace Tomar's hastily-done bonds with a pair of manacles.

It seemed that Kennara and Tim had gone straight to the duty mage in the Necromancy wing ... probably just as well, given what they thought they were up against.

"I see you can't just leave things to your superiors," The Skunk said with a scowl for all three mages, _especially_ Remys.

"A good thing, given what's happened, Mage." Jerik told her politely but firmly. "He succeeded tonight, has two Watchers imprisoned in his lair and Remys and I were still the only ones to sense it in time to do anything."

"Where are the prisoners?" Her partner, a male Skunk in light armor, asked brusquely.

"In his lair, in the ghoul tunnels, Sir." Jerik looked up at him seriously. "I can lead the way there, but I'm not sure how to describe the route."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" The mage asked. "I can tell that something he hit you with is still working."

"We might not have time, Shaala," the Defender pointed out softly. "If it's not an immediate threat, I say we find them, then get him back to be checked out afterwards, along with the others. They're probably in worse shape if they were captured."

"I am up to it, Mage Shaala." Jerik told her with certainty. "The physical damage is minimal and it is not draining energy. It just hurts a lot. I've taken worse hits in training before."

Abruptly Jerik shifted his focus to Tomar, his expression contrite as he assessed his partner's condition. He was in remarkably good shape, really, a few oozing cuts on his side and his armor scored ... but the look on his face and sense in his mind that he'd failed to protect his charge was clear.

"All right, but I'll want to check on it again once we're back," she decided. "Defender Tomar; come with us. The rest of you, watch him and make sure that the guards take him to a cell when they're ready."

"Tomar, you did exactly what I needed you to." He walked up to his partner and squeezed his arm before turning to the Skunks. "Yes, Mage Shaala."

The others nodded slightly as the Skunks stood and followed Jerik and Tomar to the tunnels.

Descending, Jerik was struck by the scent of earth and rot. Fortunately, the tunnels weren't _that_ deep, having been used by grave-robbers, ghouls, and necromancers variously over the decades they'd been around. Often collapsed, it almost seemed like somebody had decided to keep them around for some reason in the recent years.

Maybe it was easier to track the creatures when you knew where they'd be.

It wasn't hard to find Reln and Falina; both furious, injured, and tied to the wall, their gear sitting on a makeshift lab table in the subterranean room they were in.

"I'm going to _kill_ that sick son of a bitch!" Falina snarled when the muzzle around her mouth was removed, the Jackal fuming loudly as she hurried to the desk, pulled out a healing potion and hurried back to Reln as the Bloodhound slumped to the floor, hurt worse than her Defender was by whatever the mage had done to her.

"Can you two make it out all right?" Shaala asked.

Reln nodded as she drank the potion, making a face at the flavor of it, but wiping her lips clean and soon visibly better for it.

"Yes ... we'll need to speak with the Elders later, but we can make it back. Thank you, Apprentice," she added, looking at Jerik. "Good that you found us, before he'd had more time to work through my spellbook."

"You are welcome," he nodded to them. "I'm glad his mind wasn't any stronger than it was. Your location wasn't easy to pull from him."

"Oh, somebody would have found it," Shaala said darkly, brown eyes glittering with anger for the rogue mage they had caught. "We might not animate the dead, but we have found that they are sometimes more willing to talk than they were when they lived. Come on, let's get you back to be checked out. What he's done to all three of you doesn't resemble any necromancy magic I know."

Reln flashed a few hand signals to Shaala, who blinked in surprise.

"Mage Reln suspects he was a Blight mage," the Skunk explained. "Come, we should hurry. Your injuries could become permanent if they aren't cared for properly. I hope the Prelate is ready." She sent a wind-whisp off with a quick spell, the grave-dust floating up and carrying the message off as she started to lead the way back out briskly.

Everyone else followed obediently and in various stages of relief to get out of the tunnels, then out of the Necropolis itself. It was not a night any of them would forget anytime soon.

They made their back into the Academy buildings, quickly turning off to stop at medical, where a large Bear in clerical vestments was ready for them.

"Apprentice Jerik, I assume," he said, looking at the young Kat. 

"Yes, Sir." He nodded.

"Would you and your Defender come with me? Mage Reln; if you would wait here, I'll check on the deeper injuries you and your partner have suffered in a few moments. This shouldn't take long."

"We'll return to our duties," Shaala said, turning and leaving with her Defender as Tomar and Jerik followed the Bear back into what looked for all the world like an altar room.

"Would the two of you please approach the altar," the Prelate told them. "The aura around it will make the spell more effective."

Jerik nodded and stepped close, a soft sigh escaping as he felt the incredibly potent life-energy that enveloped the area around the altar. He could almost feel whatever it was inside him rebelling against it, but it didn't stop him from walking straight into the center of the area. It felt incredibly good here.

"Very good," the Prelate nodded, following them and looking at Tomar's wounds.

"Zombie claws, not Blight magic?" He asked the Rohr.

"Yes, Prelate Raphael," Tomar nodded. "Jerik was the only one injured by the mage's spells."

"I'll give you something to stave off infection in a bit then," the Bear nodded. "Apprentice Jerik; do you have any religious strictures against accepting healing magic from somebody outside your faith?"

"No, Prelate." He answered easily and truthfully. He'd be hard pressed to say he had a religious belief after all, and none of the ones from Aristal had that idea in them anyway.

"Very good." The Bear nodded, rolling his sleeves back a bit, dark brown fur over thick muscle. "Mishta, grant me the strength to drive the Blight from this young warrior," he prayed softly, his hands glowing a gentle blue as he laid them over Jerik's injury.

Jerik felt like the spot was on fire for a moment, the magic that he'd been attacked with fighting against the healing magic the Prelate was bringing to bear against it. Before long, the pain faded completely, a gentle, comfortable warmth settling in in its stead. It wasn't like the Force had felt when he'd been healed before, but similar ... there was a much clearer sense of intent and compassion about the energy than the Force.

"Better?" Prelate Raphael asked him.

"Yes, Prelate." He nodded. "Thank you."

"Good," the Bear smiled, moved around behind the altar and pulled out a small jar of salve. "Now, this is for those claw marks. Smear it on the wounds, then bandage them, you should be find in a couple of days."

"Thank you, Prelate," Tomar nodded and accepted the jar, the bleeding already pretty well stopped.

"No problem; it's what I'm here for," he chuckled. "Just don't end up back in here too quickly."

"It will never be our intent, Prelate." Jerik smiled at him and bowed in respect, then turned to collect his Defender with a careful hand on his arm. "Come on, let's get back to our quarters so I can help you put that on."

"Thanks," Tomar smiled and followed him out as the Prelate followed them far enough that he could start to see to the more experienced Mage and Defender waiting for him. "You _are_ all right, right?" The Rohr asked him in the halls, clearly concerned.

"Yes, the blow was minimal and the extra magic has been dissipated." Jerik nodded as they made the long trek back to their quarters. "Do you want more of the anti-scaring salve for those?"

"No," Tomar said easily. "If these scar, they scar, no big deal. Besides, they're from an actual battle," he chuckled slightly.

"A very serious battle for your age too." Jerik couldn't help but to grin a bit in pride for his partner. "Taking out two zombies by fourteen isn't something many can say they've done. I knew I chose well with you."

"Yeah, but even fewer can say they brought down a Blight mage," Tomar pointed out with a chuckle as they climbed up the stairs to their level of the Transmutation tower. "Even if we did both have help, I'm still not sure if 'brave' or 'stupid' describes the six of us best tonight."

"Determined," Jerik suggested. "A friend was in trouble and we helped him."

"Works for me," Tomar smiled as they slipped into their rooms quietly. The Rohr leaned down, giving Jerik a light kiss on the cheek. "And whatever you say, I still wish I'd been able to keep you from getting hurt. It _is_ my job, after all."

"I know." He nodded as they walked into the bedroom and he gathered their grooming supplies while Tomar stripped his armor off. "It might not be my job, but I wish I could have helped you in the fight too."

"You handled the mage," Tomar pointed out, fingering the wounds carefully. "At least these aren't deep," he said, pulling out the salve and spreading it onto the cuts. "Think we're going to have to work on our combat practice more once you get your staff done. About the time they'd start pushing us towards it anyways, really."

"I can't say I'm not looking forward to some real time to work together." Jerik nodded and settled down on Tomar's bed, ready to wrap the wounds and then groom his partner.

The Rohr sat down next to him, raising his arms so that Jerik could get at the cuts easily with the bandages.

"Did that spell work the way it was supposed to?" He asked Jerik, knowing he'd been working hard on it.

"It was weaker than I had hoped, but it worked." He nodded and carefully bandaged Tomar's wounds. "The strength will improve with time."

"That's great," Tomar grinned, resting his arm as Jerik tied the bandages behind his back. "Always good when your first spell works the way you planned on, right?"

"It's very good." He nodded and picked up a hand brush usually used on horses and went to work on Tomar's back, brushing a freshen cantrip into his fur.

"Ooh, that feels good," the Rohr rumbled. "Want me to return the favor once you're done?" He asked with a bit of a yawn, the hour starting to catch up with him.

"Good, and yes." Jerik smiled and worked along his lower spine, taking all the care he needed to to relax his partner the way he deserved.

It wasn't long before the Wolf-taur was as close to purring as he could get, tense muscles relaxing as Jerik smoothed out his fur and worked the occasional knot out of it carefully. Coarse grey fur lay smooth and shiny, pleasure and a hint of arousal in Tomar's scent as he picked up a smaller brush for Jerik.

"Your turn now?" He asked.

"Sure." The tom slipped out of his clothes and shifted to give Tomar an easy reach of his back.

The Rohr start brushing Jerik's medium-length fur, going slowly at first, careful of any tangles he might find.

"So ... were you scared?" He asked Jerik softly as he groomed the smaller tom.

"For some of it," he admitted as he laid down with a pleasured groaned for the attention. "The rest I was too focused on getting it done to think about it until it was over. It helped that it wasn't my first battle. Just the most dangerous one I've faced."

"I'm starting to think that not thinking about it's the important thing," Tomar admitted with a bit of a chuckle, working the brush through Jerik's fur, focusing on his tensest muscles. "Want me to get your front?"

"Sounds good," he purred throatily and rolled over. "So does snuggling tonight." He murmured.

"Sounds _very_ good to me, if you're interested," Tomar smiled brightly, brushing out Jerik's front, stretching out a bit next to him.

"I did suggest it," Jerik smiled and shifted to snuggle close, the warmth of their bodies providing a welcome reassurance that the night had gone well in the end.

* * *

Jerik couldn't be surprised at being summoned before Mage Cameron before lunch, along with Quasma and Remys. They had broken rules and displayed a level of insubordination that even his family would feel obliged to reprimand them for, even if it was completely in character and expected. What he hadn't counted on was the looks and whispered comments from not just other students, but full Mages too. Most whispered about what their punishments would be, but just as many held looks and whispers of awe at what they'd done.

Most of _those_ were from other apprentices, which was more understandable ... but he'd heard at least one full mage talking about how unusual it was for apprentices to deal with what they had.

He pushed it aside and composed himself as he waited outside Mage Cameron's door with Quasma and Remys while the older Wolf finished up another appointment.

"So, think we're going to be mucking out the griffon stables for a few months?" The Lynx asked him resignedly.

"I don't know." Jerik answered softly, his voice as evenly composed as the rest of him. Whatever it was, it was worth it.

"Mage Reln talked to him on our behalf at least," Remys said. "They're both going to be fine, by the way. The Prelate cleansed the Blight magic from them, and they're just going to need a few weeks to rest and recuperate."

"Good," Jerik managed a small smile before they were summoned before Mage Cameron.

"Well, if it isn't the heroes of the hour," the middle-aged Wolf observed as they walked in. "I assume the three of you realize why you're here?"

"We broke the rules, Mage Cameron." Jerik answered.

"That is a given, Apprentice," he actually chuckled slightly. "I'm curious, however, as to whether or not you realize which rules you actually broke."

He paused as he reviewed his actions. "Curfew, and we broke into Necropolis." He actually hesitated when he realized that was probably it and it seemed far too short a list. "Anything else?"

"Actually, no, given what I know about orders the three of you were given," Cameron confirmed. "With one exception; Apprentice Quasma, you requisitioned a scroll of Deeper Slumber on the grounds that you were doing research into a weaker version of the spell. I presume that you intended it for the use it was put to all along?"

"If nothing had happened, I would have put it to the use I'd stated, but you are correct," she admitted. "I doubted that anybody would approve a requisition for possible field use."

"No, they wouldn't have," the Wolf agreed. "And with good cause; that spell was well beyond your ability to control with any certainty."

"Though I _did_ control it," she pointed out, ducking her head at the stern glance the reply earned her.

"Luck is a poor substitute for common sense and skill, Apprentice," Cameron told her. "That said, with that exception, your infractions were actually extremely minor. Further, I believe that all three of you believed you were doing the right thing, and your accomplishments as a result of your infractions were impressive for students of your skill. You work well together," he observed.

"There is one issue that I need resolved before making a decision in your cases; why did you not go for help, or at least send a portion of your group for help while the others went ahead? As I understand it, assistance was only requested after two of your Defenders were overcome by a Fear spell and a duty mage responded to their screams."

"Remys asked for help multiple times before coming to me for it. After I confirmed he was hearing something real and dangerous, we asked for help and were told it was not for us to deal with, despite Remys and I being the only ones who could sense it. The Watchers couldn't find it or sense it, until I showed them where the whistle had been used. Even then, it was only a physical scent trail." Jerik explained calmly. "There was no reason to believe that we would not just be sent to our rooms again and the thing out there left to escape again because no one hunting it could sense it. That was just not an acceptable option."

"And what would have happened had the mage been more than you could handle?" Cameron pointed out. "The option may not have been acceptable to you, but given some time, even with his eventual success, he would have been found. Even if you did go to deal with the situation yourself, one of you, or even magical word, should have been sent to somebody so that you had backup. That, however, is a question of tactics and experience, not of rules infractions, and beyond the true scope of my duties here," he concluded, rather pleased to see that at least Jerik seemed to have understood the lesson and taken it in.

"Apprentices Remys and Jerik; you will be confined to quarters for the remainder of the week, barring chores and classes. Your Defenders will also be bound by this decision, unless their superiors choose to directly contradict it, or impose a more severe punishment. Apprentice Quasma; you will also be confined to quarters. However, you will further be penalized one-half your stipend, until such a time as you have repaid the cost of the scroll you requested. You may perform additional chores for credit on this penalty, per the discretion of the duty mages in your wing. That is all; the three of you are dismissed, unless you have anything further to say."

"Mage Cameron, may we help pay back the cost of the scroll?" Jerik again spoke for all three of them, his manner accepting and calm in taking both responsibility and charge of his group of friends.

"Can you justify doing so?" The Mage asked him. "After all, the punishment is more the issue than the question of paying back the cost of the scroll. I was under the impression it was her choice to do so alone."

"Acquiring the scroll was something we all agreed to after the first incident we knew about." He answered softly. "Whoever could figure out how was the one to get it. Quasma may have been the one to get it, but it was part of a plan we all agreed to."

"Very well then; Apprentices Jerik and Remys, you will have your stipends reduced by a quarter until repayment is completed, with the same agreement regarding duties to repay at a faster rate."

Jerik nodded, not just accepting, but pleased that the punishments were more just now. "Come." He said softly to his companions and turned to leave.

"That was lighter than _I'd_ expected, even with the scroll in there," Quasma admitted as they left the room.

"Same here," Jerik nodded. "Any idea how much that scroll is?"

"Assuming they give us our usual discount for being students of the Academy ... which they might _not_ ," Quasma admitted, "About a hundred and ninety gold."

"And without?" Remys asked, doing the math in his head and _not_ being very happy about the results.

"About twice that."

"Ouch," the Gila Monster winced. "Remind me to stick to making my own scrolls until I have an independent source of income."

"It's a scroll we couldn't have made." Jerik pointed out. "Still ... a year if we do nothing, three or four months if we work at it. It won't be that difficult, and it's not like we won't have some fun money."

"Yeah," Remys nodded. "If you need some help, Quasma, just let me know, okay? We should probably get back to our quarters quick; I don't know about you guys, but I'm just going to enjoy the chance to get some _sleep_ without worrying about evil whistles waking me up."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to spending some time with Tomar without worries. We can start nosing around for jobs after we aren't restricted." Jerik nodded, honestly looking forward to the break he'd never give himself. Three days he could manage ... longer, that'd be punishment.

Of course ... a part of him, honestly, figured that that was part of the _point_ , for this one. He was sure that Cameron had been light on them for the penalty. The three apprentices split up, making brief plans to meet up in a few days as they headed out.

* * *

Tomar came back from his 'talk' with the Defenders, surprised to hear that his punishment was as light as it would be, but not as surprised as he was when he got into the room. Dinner was laid out, a few grooming brushes, various things that suggested Jerik was actually in a _good_ mood.

The punishment was going to be light, but he'd half-expected Jerik to be fuming no matter how light it was.

"Hello?" The Rohr called, stepping into the room, the door closing behind him.

"Hi, Tomar." Jerik came out of the bedroom in just a pair of light shorts. "I figured we could make the best of it and actually spend some time with just us."

"Sounds good to me," the Rohr smiled. "I'd been figuring I'd have to help cheer you up, but this is better. So, things went well?"

"It was very light," he nodded and relaxed on several pillows on the floor in from of the short table, using the couch as a backrest. "Three days confined to quarters and Quasma, Remys and I have to pay back the cost of the scroll she used."

"Yeah, that is pretty light," Tomar nodded, settling down on the floor near Jerik. "And you're stuck with me for the next couple days," he teased lightly. "I was told that I had whatever punishment you did, and they put me on light duty for the next few days until they're sure that Prelate Raphael's salve works like it's supposed to."

"Hopefully it will," Jerik nodded and leaned over a little closer to his partner. "You did really good out there."

"Thanks," Tomar blushed. "You did better, I still think. You and Quasma took that guy out a lot faster than I'd thought it would've gone."

"And slower than I'd expected." He shook his head with a chuckle and picked up a finger sandwich of meat and cheese and offered it to Tomar's mouth.

"Mmm ... we're just starting, after all," Tomar rumbled, taking the sandwich and returning the gesture, licking Jerik's fingertips lightly.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble, Tomar, and I'm very grateful you were there, duty or no duty." He shifted to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

The Rohr blushed at the kiss, his pulse picking up slightly, even if it was probably just a friendly gesture.

"You're welcome. And don't worry about the trouble - it's not a big deal, and I'd have been in more if I _hadn't_ gone with you."

"Abandoning your duty." He nodded and took a bite-sized sandwich for himself and scooted close enough that they were touching. "Would I be right that you're interested in being more than just friends?" Jerik looked up, his manner serious but open.

"Uhm ... yeah," Tomar admitted, blushing deeply. "You _are_ handsome, especially for only being on two legs."

"Give me a few years and that could change," he chuckled, though it wasn't a joke. "I'm not quite up for having a lover, yet." He turned serious. "I honestly don't know if I'll be attracted to you when I am. I do know I enjoy sleeping close to you, and it's unlikely I'd have chosen you if I didn't find you physically appealing on some level." He reached up to brush Tomar's cheek gently. "I don't expect you to wait on me if you find someone you'd like to be with, either."

"I'll keep it in mind, but it's not like I'm rushing off towards it either," Tomar smiled. "Body's growing up faster than the rest of me is, I think sometimes."

"It happens," Jerik nodded and reached out to pick a strip of savory bread, offering it to the Rohr's mouth. "Just let me know if I'm making things hard for you. I'm used to a lot of physical contact that isn't sexual."

"I'll let you know," Tomar promised, taking the strip and eating it slowly, offering some meat to Jerik and got his fingers licked in the process. "So far, I like it."

"Good," the young tom purred and snuggled close, more than happy to eat the finger food they were feeding each other and just be close to the warrior that he was growing increasingly fond of.


	10. Returning to Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their confinement to quarters lifted, Jerik, Quasma and Remys gather at Jerik's to discuss options on paying back the debt faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Jerik was happily snuggled between Tomar's forelegs when Quasma and Remys knocked on their door. He opened it with a slight wave of his hand. "Hi guys."

"Hey," Quasma stepped in and noticing the spread of snacks on the table. "You two look like you wouldn't mind another week stuck in your quarters," she teased as she took a seat.

"No way, I miss flying too much." Jerik shook his head. "Dig in, and lets figure out how to make the stipend cut as short-lived as possible."

"Well, I talked to my scrip's teacher, he said they're willing to give me the usual discount rate on scrolls I scribe for them," Remys said, taking a seat and a slice of savory meat. "Of course, only a quarter of that would count towards it, but it'd make things a lot faster."

"Mage Atri, over in Evocation, is interested in my energy blade spell." Jerik nodded and sipped his warm, spiced milk. "She's willing to pay fifteen gold for scrolls with it, and a hundred if I can teach it to her. There are plenty of normal chores available, but working the magical end of things seems to be a lot more profitable. There's also some interest in my detection abilities too, if I can teach any of the Watchers how to do it."

"It usually is," Quasma nodded. "I'm taking extra shifts on identification duty, so if I'm extra tired and irritable during the next few weeks, it's nothing personal."

"Why?" Jerik cocked his head and snagged a slice of dried fish for his Defender.

"The spells involved in item identification," she explained, making a small sandwich out of some fresh bread and meat. "They're _incredibly_ draining; I wouldn't have even learned them yet if I wasn't in the school as my specialty. An hour each to cast them and about another hour of rest afterwards recommended, for each item you identify. Even after that, you're usually pretty wiped out."

"Sounds like it," he nodded in sympathy. "On unrelated things, I'll be heading out camping to enchant my staff next week. I expect I'll be gone at least a couple weeks between the enchantment and travel time."

"On your own?" Quasma asked, glancing up at Tomar.

"Not entirely," the Rohr chuckled slightly. "I'll be going with him, just in case."

"Like he wouldn't be even if I was staying here." Jerik grinned and reached up to scratch his neck playfully. "He's gotten terribly overprotective since that fight."

"Can't be half as bad as Kennara has been," Remys chuckled, shaking his head.

"Tim too," Quasma sighed, rolling her eyes. "I swear, to judge by how they're acting, you'd think they'd abandoned us to be slaughtered while they hid under the covers."

"That's about what they _feel_ like they did," Tomar pointed out seriously. "I was there for the lecture they got, and they were already feeling like dirt before they heard it. Defenders don't run; it flies in the face of everything we're taught to leave a battlefield while your mage is still on it."

"But they didn't have a _choice_ ," Remys pointed out. "Hell, I'm surprised you managed to resist the spell any better than they did."

"Doesn't matter," Tomar said, shaking his head. "Not to them. All that means is that they didn't make a conscious choice to leave you behind. Not being strong enough to protect your mage is almost as bad," he explained, nuzzling Jerik's head lightly. "And if it _weren't_ for that spell, they'd probably be packed and on their way out by now."

"That serious, even at this age?" Jerik looked up, more than a bit surprised.

"They might get a second chance, if you guys were willing to give it to them, but they'd be getting watched _real_ carefully," Tomar confirmed. "It's not like on the outside, where anybody can find a mage to work with and call themselves a Defender, here. If you're going to stay in the Guild, they want to be sure you really are willing and able to do what it takes."

Jerik nodded thoughtfully, most of his mind desperately hoping it never came to that with Tomar. He had no doubts the Rohr would die for him without hesitation. Even now, it was a pretty devastating thought.

A few years down the line ....

No, it was better not to think about that just now.

"Well, Kennara at least had better get used to not thinking like that too hard," Remys said firmly. "I'm not about to repay her for taking a chance on me by ditching her the first time something doesn't go perfectly."

"Just make sure _she_ knows that," Tomar suggested. "It's good that the loyalty goes both ways; she probably just needs a little reassurance that it does."

"Yeah," Jerik murmured, back with the conversation again. "They're trained to die for us, showing them we appreciate that and don't expect perfection can go a long way to making it more of a partnership."

"It's just _still_ going to be a _long_ time before you get hurt worse than I do in a fight and I'm okay with it," Tomar smirked down at his partner.

"That I don't mind." He reached up to scritch Tomar's chest. "It's not like _I_ take it well when you're hurt."

"Don't think I ever really thought of it that way," Quasma murmured, shaking her head as she ate. "Why don't you guys _tell_ us things like this?" She asked Tomar, only mostly joking.

"'Cause to _us_ , it's normal," the Rohr chuckled slightly. "And yeah, that means they're still going to be _really_ apologetic for a while."

"We'll live with it," Quasma chuckled with a smile. "Mmm ... back on the original subject, there _was_ one thing I'd thought of trying to pull down some extra cash to try and pay back the scroll, but I'm not sure if you guys would want to get involved."

"What is it?" Jerik encouraged her between bites of finger food.

"Well, while I was confined to my quarters I was working on some research into the local area," Quasma explained, sipping her warm milk before it cooled off too much. "Seems there are some stories about a gang of bandits that were giving one of the local villages trouble. A group of mages ran them off, but nobody ever found their lair. I _think_ I might have an idea how to find it though."

"A treasure hunt?" Jerik perked up. "What's your idea on finding it?"

"Well, one of the lead bandits was from the area near my home village," she explained, Remys looking at her with just as much interest as Jerik had. "He had a note on him that gave directions to their lair from a place called the Wind King's Tomb. Well, I remember that the mine shafts back home always howled during wind storms, and the local legends attributed it to 'the Wind King.' There's enough information between the bandit's directions, some historical documents on my country, and knowing the legends from the area that I _think_ I can find the entrance."

"You _think_ you can?" Remys asked her. "How certain are you?"

"It'll take a bit more research, but from what I remember off the top of my head I'd say that I've already got it narrowed down to one of four or five different mines. The big thing will be figuring out which ones existed at the time and were relatively abandoned. I should be done with the research portion of it within a couple weeks of you getting back from enchanting your staff, Jerik," she offered.

"It sounds like it's at least worth checking out, assuming it doesn't get us in more trouble." He nodded. "Any thoughts on how to convince the Mages to let us go?"

"This time, I think the truth will do best," Quasma admitted. "Let's face it - we're almost good enough that field excursions are becoming likely. If I can demonstrate that I know where we're supposed to be going, it's supposed to have been deserted for ages. Should be relatively safe, so as long as we arrange for enough supplies for the length of the trip and make them see that we actually know what we're _doing_ , I think they'd allow it."

"I'm willing if you guys are," Remys offered. "Be good to get some actual field experience under our belts - that we're _supposed_ to have," he added with a chuckle. "Though they might insist that we take a month or two first to round out our spell selections."

"Hey, the more time we have, the more certain I'll be that we're actually going to the right place," Quasma shrugged. "There's nobody else around here I know of that's actually put all the pieces together, so we've got time."

"It works for me," Jerik nodded. "There are definitely a couple spells I want to have before we head out and a few I want to get better at. It shouldn't take more than a month or two after I get back to cover that, even with the extra duties I've got."

"So, it sounds like we've got a plan," Quasma grinned a bit. "And if we find more than it takes to repay the scroll, we can split it up amongst ourselves."

"Sounds great to me," Remys grinned. "Even if it just takes a chunk out of it, it'll be worth it to get some field experience."

"Agreed," Jerik nodded. "It'll be good to get out and see a bit more of the world too."

"And to pay a visit back home," Quasma smiled. "It's been ages."

"Yeah, that's always good." Jerik smiled a bit sadly and snuggled back against his Defender as Tomar wrapped his arms around him lightly. "It doesn't hurt to have allies in the area either, even if it's only for a soft bed and good hot meal."

"Nope, and we'll probably need those," Quasma admitted. "Even with knowing where to go, it might take a while to figure out where exactly it is if the maps are a little off."

"So, any other ideas for earning money?" Jerik asked, looking around the group.

"I think this'll just about do it," Remys chuckled slightly. "We can probably find odd jobs around town if we need anything more."

"I'm sure," Jerik rolled his eyes over what that would likely amount to. "See you in class tomorrow?"

"See you then," Quasma nodded, finishing her snack. "Oh, by the way Jerik, think you can help me with setting the finial on my staff tomorrow? I need an extra pair of hands to help me with the final weaving."

"Sure," Jerik nodded easily. "After chores?"

"The advantage of having a simple design," Remys chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Straight-forward and easy to build."

"To each their own, Remys," the Lynx smiled. "It's all a matter of what works out. And after chores sounds great, thank you."

"See you guys in the morning," Jerik opened the door with his mind and watched them leave before snuggling in with Tomar to finish off the snacks that were their dinner.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jerik used the Force as much as his hands, and occasionally teeth, to help Quasma with the intricate work of weaving willow strands around the protrusions of the large amethyst crystal she had chosen as her finial.

She helped as well, of course. While Jerik held the strands in place, she wove them back around each other, tying the crystal to the staff firmly, occasionally pausing to re-steam the wood so it stayed pliable enough for her to weave it.

When it was finally tied, tightly, she hurried over to the reference shelves, pulling down one of the available spellbooks.

"Okay, I'll just need a few more moments to find the hardening spell," she explained, flipping through the book and searching for the spell she needed. When she had it, she cast it quickly, working her mouth around the unfamiliar words for a spell she hoped she'd never have to cast again. Jerik felt the wooden strands harden, tiny leaves actually sprouting as, briefly, they grew into each other, twisting slightly and fixing the crystal into place.

"Phew - thanks," Quasma smiled. "Getting ready to head out yourself tomorrow then?" She asked, taking her staff from him and testing its balance, the woven wood fitting comfortably into her hands. It was one of the most ambitious designs her teachers had seen, physically, but it felt right to her.

"Yeah," he nodded and stood to work out the kinks in his body after being relatively still for the two hours the process had taken. "I'm glad mine wasn't nearly this difficult. Are you going to enchant it here?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Mostly in the library, probably; there's a private room for that sort of thing. Want a little help with the kinks?" She offered.

"That'd be great," he rolled his shoulders and sat down on the workbench nearby.

She moved around behind him, cracking her knuckles and stretching her own body out before she started to massage his shoulders.

"So, you tried out that female body again since that first time?" She asked curiously as he groaned softly in appreciation.

"Not like that," he flushed under his dark red fur. "But I've been perfecting the form."

"Hey, you _were_ pretty," Quasma chuckled. "Hope I didn't embarrass you _too_ much."

"Not really, I think Tomar was a lot more embarrassed for me than anything." He chuckled and shifted under her fingers with a groan of pleasure. "Not what I planned on, but it could have been a lot worse. And thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled, working her thumbs into a particularly stubborn knot of muscle. "And I noticed; I think if the spell hadn't worn off when it did, the two of you would've ignited."

"I would have at least managed to cover up." He chuckled as his body relaxed and a low purr began. "He still turns bright red when he thinks about it. How are things going with Tim?"

"Pretty well," she smiled. "He's convincing himself that I'm not really mad at him for running, and starting to move on. Think Kaia has something to do with that," she chuckled.

"Good to hear. She a friend of his?" He looked over his shoulder at him."

"One of the other students in Divination, got a couple years on me," Quasma explained. "Nobody's _supposed_ to know, but anybody who knows him is pretty sure he's got a crush on her," she smiled. "And he does, of course. Not that I blame him for a moment."

"She's a good looking Doberman?" He barely had to guess.

"Yep," Quasma nodded. "You've seen her, just never been introduced I don't think. Don't know if anything's going to happen there, but I think I might be playing a little match-making in the next few months, after we get back."

"Thinking of trading Defenders, or just getting him set up with someone for a while?" He purred deeply.

"Just finding him a girlfriend," she chuckled, scratching Jerik's back lightly with the tips of her claws. "Wouldn't give him up for the world."

"So ... um, care to groom each other a little?"

"Mmm ... are you doing a little match-making of your own now?" Quasma teased lightly. "Sure, if you don't mind one of our rooms. I don't think the workshop's really the right place to relax like that."

"No, it's not." He ducked his head a bit. "I've got a good set of brushes."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled. "Is Tomar going to be around, or is he busy yet?"

"He'll be busy," he smiled shyly and stood. "Unless you'd like to show off your staff to him first. It's quite a design."

"Nah," she chuckled. "I'll wait until it's done to show it off too much." All the same, she did remember to grab it before following him out of the workshop and towards his quarters. The quick whisper spell he sent wasn't missed either, and would assure their privacy for a while. What she wasn't sure was how far he was interested in going today.

"True, it'll be all that more impressive then." He nodded and smiled at Tomar in thanks as they passed in the hall.

"Did he know you were bringing company back?" Quasma asked him quietly, not sure just how close the two of them were.

"Yes," Jerik nodded slightly and opened the door. "I told him."

"Okay," Quasma nodded, stepping in and leaning her staff into the waiting rack. "How close are the two of you, these days?"

"Not lovers, but close," he admitted and selected his brushes before turning to look at her. "I'm not looking for that here, at least not yet. But you do feel good to be near."

"Thanks," she smiled. "It's good being friends with you, but I wasn't sure just how much you _were_ interested in tonight," she admitted.

"Maybe sometime, but not tonight," he motioned to the pillows. "Why don't you lay down and I'll see about that fur?"

"Sounds good to me," she smiled and stripped her robes off, laying down on the pillows, her thick grey fur fairly well groomed already, though it certainly wouldn't be hurt by a brushing. Not that the actual grooming was really the _point_ tonight, of course. This was all about social bonding, a display those with fur did for those they cared about. She knew reptiles had something similar, only it involved polish. Avians called it preening, but it was basically the same thing. Lots of physical contact that made the recipient look good.

She murred softly as his robes were set aside and he knelt next to her and began to work her fur and knots out of her shoulder-length hair.

"Mmm ... that feels good," she purred, pressing into the contact lightly. "Oh, hang on a second," she groaned, shaking her head. "Forgot to tell Tim I wouldn't be back for a while."

Jerik chuckled and shifted back on his heels to let her sit up and cast the whisper spell. "Let him have some more time with Kaia."

"If he's decided to do anything about it, yeah," Quasma chuckled, casting the spell quickly, sending a brief message. "And I did suggest it, though he's incredibly bashful around her."

He could only smile and went back to brushing her shoulders, then along her spine when she laid back down. "You have incredible fur." He murmured.

"Mmm ... thank you," she purred, flexing her hands, her claws poking out a bit as she stretched beneath the pleasant feel of being brushed out. "I do put a bit of work into it."

"It shows," he rumbled as he worked down to her twitchy snub-tail and managed to catch it to brush it out.

She giggled a bit, holding her tail still while he worked on it. "Mmm ... you like the view down there?" She teased him lightly.

"I like the one from the front better." He rumbled throatily before he caught himself and forced his body to calm down. Only then did he move on to brushing out her firm, rounded buttocks.

"Oooh, that feels good," she purred, flicking her stubby tail back and forth happily, trying to keep it out of his way. "I am _definitely_ going to have to spoil you after this."

"You'll have to work hard to spoil me more than Tomar." He chuckled and nudged her legs apart so he could work on her inner thighs.

"Oh, I can try," she rumbled, spreading her legs for him with a slight blush as she thought about it.

"Yes, you can," he murmured and ran a hand along her spine and down one leg that he'd already brushed to settle by her feet. Without a word he began to massage them.

"Tickles," she giggled slightly, wiggling her broad, feline toes. 

"Sorry," he murmured and stopped to pick up the brush again to work on her other leg from the hip down.

"Mmm ... you _are_ thorough, aren't you?"

"I've had a lot of practice," Jerik grinned and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"Mmm ... I'm suddenly _very_ jealous of Tomar," she grinned back at him. "Your turn?" She asked, pointedly not bringing up his half hard cock that briefly pressed against her buttocks.

"I haven't brushed your front yet." He pointed out, unsure if she wanted him to stop.

"Wasn't sure if you wanted to yet," she said easily. "I can roll over for you if you'd like."

"By the time you're done, I don't think I'm going to want to move, much less work." Jerik chuckled and moved so she could roll over.

"Mmm ... possible," she purred, rolling over. She rested her arms over her breasts for the time being as she looked him over and realized that he wasn't nearly as body shy as she'd thought given his reactions before. All his fur was on display; his fine stripes clearly visible, as was the subtle shift in shading to the lighter rusty reds that marked his chest and belly, only to give way to the very dark fur leading to his groin.

He didn't really hesitate when she covered herself either, he simply began to brush her out with the same care starting below her breasts.

She rumbled softly, relaxing a bit as he brushed her out, eventually resting her arms at her side.

"Why is it you're doing shapeshifting?" She asked him.

"Because even when I thought it was impossible, it's something I've always wanted to do." He smiled and brushed the fur of her belly out, carefully moving with the changing directions. "I've always dreamed of flying on my own wings. I'm going to manage it now. I don't plan on specializing once I get to the level where I can do that. I'm not really a specialist at heart."

"Unlike me," she smiled. "Not that I'll be able to specialize _that_ much, of course. Diviners almost never can, unless they're spending the rest of their lives in a library."

"Not what you plan on," he smiled and lightly brushed the thicker fur over her sex.

"Oooh ... not at all," she purred and instinctively spread her legs a bit as he worked lower and over her hips and thighs. "If it was, I wouldn't be suggesting I go with you after that bandit stuff."

"What's your secondary field then?" Jerik asked curiously even as he ignored the scent of arousal from both of them.

"Anything but necromancy, pretty much," she purred, pressing against the brush. "A little conjuring, little evocation - anything useful in the field ...."

"Sounds like a good plan," he nodded and moved down her legs, only just resisting the impulse to bury his nose in her sex where that enticing smell was coming from. He didn't avoid it well enough to keep Quasma from noticing though.

"Uhm ... Jerik?" She said shyly, spreading her legs a bit more. "If you want to ...."

He looked up at her, conflict on his face before he shifted to nuzzle her sex, his nose damp as her lower lips parted at the light pressure.

Quasma purred softly, spreading her legs further, enjoying the feeling as she reached down to stroke his hair lightly, encouraging him. She gasped when his tongue darted out to taste her while his hands worked her inner thighs.

"Oh, that feels good," she moaned, scratching his ears lightly.

His tongue darted out again, this time it lingered and explored her until he found the nub near the top and drew it into his mouth, his sharp front teeth lightly grazing it as she gasped, pressing up into his mouth, pleasure shooting through her sex.

"Jerik," she whimpered. "More, please ...."

He continued to lavish the hard nub with attention, his front teeth pressed against her flesh until he felt her begin to tremble. Only then did he back away a bit and shifted forward to rub his cock against her slick fur. "More?"

"Of that, inside me?" She asked him shyly, wrapping her arms around his back, her pussy aching to be filled.

"Yes," he groaned throatily, his own arousal nearly painful now. He knew he was too young to feel this way about a female, and right now he couldn't care.

"Go ahead," she purred, kissing him softly and wrapping a thick, well-furred leg around his waist as he shifted and slowly worked into position for something he'd never tried before.

He nearly cried out as he slid inside her tight, hot, slick body. It took all his focus not to come right then, not even fully inside her.

Quasma moaned into Jerik's mouth, curling her fingers in his long fur, pressing against him needily as she enjoyed the new sensations of being penetrated and the look of ecstasy on his face.

"Ready for more?" She asked him after a moment for both of them to adjust.

A small nod preceded him pulling out a bit, a movement that rubbed her all the right ways with the few full rubbery barbs he had.

She mewled softly, squeezing her muscles lightly around his shaft as she scritched his back as he began to get a rhythm that made them both tremble far too soon.

Without thinking, he got his hands behind her shoulders and pulled her against his thrusts. His claws dug into her scruff with each motion, drawing whimpers and mewls of pleasure from the Lynx beneath him.

"Close Jer'," she warned him, breathing hard as her sex trembled, trying to hold off as long as she could.

"'So'kay," he whispered, his body tightening with the pleasure he couldn't hold back anymore. With a shudder he threw his head back with a roar; his hips jerked forward to bury himself into her to pump his seed deep into her body.

Quasma cried out with him, pressing her body up against his as her sex spasmed, drawing his essence into her instinctively as they surrendered their control of their bodies.

"Mmm," Jerik mumbled into her fur when he'd finally caught his breath again.

"That was good," she murmured, kissing him lightly. "Mmm ... fur's all mussed up again," she added with a giggle.

"We have magic to fix that," he chuckled, shuddering as he pulled out of her body. "I really didn't plan on that."

"Neither did I," she admitted, nuzzling his neck lightly. "Good though?" She asked him, licking his cheek.

"Very," he whispered and shifted to claim her mouth gently.

She returned the kiss, licking his lips lightly with her rough tongue. "Mmm ... agreed," she purred. "Maybe some time we can try it with your other body," she winked.

"Maybe," he murmured and nuzzled his way down to her breasts to tease her nipples.

"Mmm ...." She purred happily, leaning down to kiss his head lightly. "Jerik? Still friends first, right?"

"Yes," he shifted to look her in the eyes. "Friends first. I am _so_ not ready for anything more."

"Me either," she said easily, licking his nose playfully. "Didn't really think to make sure we were on the same page the first time," she chuckled. "Good that we are though."

"Yeah," he nodded and shifted to sit back to cast a refresher cantrip for each of them.

"Mmm ... so, time for you to get a proper grooming?" She suggested, picking up the brush.

"And maybe not get quite so worked up this time." He managed a shy grin and lay down on the pillows with his back facing up.

"Sounds good to me," she chuckled, taking the brush and getting to work on his long, attractively marked fur.

* * *

Tomar stretched out as he walked back to his quarters a few hours after he'd left. He'd taken an extra lesson in the smithy and spent some time in the baths afterwards, knowing that Jerik was going to be a while with Quasma. It was dark now, and definitely dinner time, and he had to admit to being a bit curious at just _what_ had taken so long.

"Hey Jerik!" He called as he walked into the well-cleaned room, dinner laid out on the table. "How'd it go?"

The tom ducked his head, a bright shade a red under his fur. "A bit unexpected, but it was good."

"Okay ...." The Rohr cocked his head curiously, taking a sniff and picking up on a vaguely familiar smell, and a very unfamiliar one. "Real good, I guess?" He asked with a bit of a blush of his own.

"Yeah, we had no plans for it, but ..." he trailed off and walked up to his partner. "Made me _very_ eager for you to get back."

"Nothing got weird between you two, did it?" Tomar asked, kneeling on his front legs and giving Jerik a hug, noticing the lack of scent that said he'd been cleaning up magically. "Bet this place was _real_ interesting to be in afterwards," he chuckled.

"Two mages with freshen spells clean up pretty fast." He chuckled and claimed a chaste kiss on the mouth from his Defender. "Yes, it was interesting, and everything's good between us. Grooming got a little hotter than expected."

"That's it," Tomar chuckled, licking Jerik's cheek affectionately. "You're gonna have to be chaperoned from now on," he teased. "Twice now something like this has happened with her!"

"Maybe, but are you really going to complain?" Jerik slipped a finger under Tomar's leathers.

"You still feeling frisky?" The Rohr asked, blushing a bit deeper at the nearly intimate touch.

"For you." He rumbled and looked up, his expression serious. "You _can_ say no."

"I know," Tomar nodded. "And ... I might ... but I'm not going to now," he said, licking Jerik's cheek slightly with his broad, wet tongue while the tom slipped the leathers off and kissed his way down Tomar's chest. 

"See anything you like?" He asked shyly, his sheath stirring slightly.

"Yes," Jerik murmured and slid a hand between them to gently finger the soft sheath and full balls below them while his mouth found a nipple deep in the Rohr's thick fur.

The Wolf-taur groaned, settling his hind-legs onto the floor, his sheath filling out as he reached up to rub Jerik's back and drew the naked tom against him.

"Yesss," Jerik couldn't help but hiss as they rubbed against each other, encouraging both their arousal as the kisses and touching became ever more intimate and sure.

Tomar massaged Jerik's back, rumbling as he rubbed the spot just about the tom's tail, grinding lightly into his hand as they worked each other to hardness. Then Jerik knelt and took the lupine cock into his mouth while his hands worked Tomar's balls. The Rohr whined softly, fighting the urge to thrust into Jerik's hot, wet mouth as his shaft responded eagerly to the attention. His knot started to swell, and he shuddered when Jerik shifted one hand to under the knot and put a gentle pressure upwards.

"Oh that feels _so_ good," he moaned, his forelegs trembling some as he rubbed the smaller tom's head. "Not gonna take long," he warned him, his balls twitching lightly.

Jerik smiled and carefully worked the backside of his tongue, silky and soft, around the angled cockhead in his mouth while he moved his hand from Tomar's balls to the unattended section of cock to stroke it. The Rohr moaned, his hips thrusting forward into the heat of Jerik's mouth, his balls pulling close to his body as he sprayed his seed into the tom's throat, some to be swallowed, most to dribble out the side of Jerik's mouth as he was caught by surprise by the volume.

"Mmm, you taste pretty good." Jerik murmured as he began to lick him clean.

"Thanks," Tomar groaned, rumbling as his tail wagged against the floor. "Mmm ... want to have a little fun with the other end?" He offered shyly.

"Are you sure?" He asked and claimed a tender kiss that let Tomar taste himself, the bittersweet taste an unusual one to the Rohr.

"If you want to," Tomar nodded slightly. "If not, it's okay."

"I would like to," Jerik actually blushed and kissed him again before shifting back, uncertain. "Umm, what position ...."

"Well, not too many options," Tomar chuckled, standing up and lifting his tail high above the back of his hind-body, the lips of his female sex slick.

"Mmm," Jerik knelt to taste this end of his partner, his tongue darting inside his body.

The Rohr's female juices were sweet and thick, and a tremor ran through the large, lupine torso as Jerik rubbed his hind legs lightly.

"Mmm ... you like?" Tomar asked, teasing the tom's ears with his tail.

"Yes," Jerik rumbled and stood, playing his fingers along the slit while he guided Tomar's hips to the right height for his own. With a hungry rumble he removed his fingers and pressed his hard cock, only textured near the tip, fully into Tomar's eager body.

The Rohr moaned, lowering his front half to the floor and tilting his opper body back to lick submissively at Jerik's neck as he tightened his body around the shaft penetrating it, smaller than most Rohrs who would be mating with him like this, but still pleasant, the tiny nubs at the end stimulating the most sensitive flesh of Tomar's female sex.

"Ohh, yeah." Jerik shuddered and pressed in deeper, his thrusts quickening as he reached out to rub Tomar's chest.

"Now this feels _good_ ," Tomar rumbled deeply, his eyes lidded, stroking Jerik's arms lightly. "Mate me, Jerik ...."

A deep groan and more forceful thrusts were the only real answer as Jerik nodded and did just that, more than happy to surrender to the pleasure of their joining.

Tomar did much the same, his muscles rippling around Jerik's shaft, squeezing down powerful around empty space deeper in his pussy. His juices leaked out around the tom's cock, matting the fur of both their thighs. With a roar Jerik shot his seed deep into his partner, his enjoyment as much emotional as physical.

Tomar rumbled happily, enjoying the sensation as his female sex rippled in a light orgasm, pressing himself back against Jerik as pleasure tingled through his hind-body.

"Wow," Jerik murmured as he slid out and sank forward against Tomar's lower back. "Just wow."

"Mmm ... I could get used to this feeling," Tomar rumbled, reaching back to stroke Jerik's side, his bushy tail wagging beneath the tom.

"So could I," Jerik smiled up at him before he got to his feet and came around to hug and nuzzle his partner in front. "You feel very good."

"You do too," Tomar rumbled, returning the hug and inhaling Jerik's scent deeply. "Mmm ... so, dinner, before it's cold? Maybe a little grooming afterwards?"

"I'd like that," he smiled and nuzzled him again, then cast a quick freshen cantrip on them to keep the mess down.


	11. War Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina is finally chosen by a Mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Lina took a deep breath, adjusting to her new suit of armor. The young Mouse started her exercises, shifting her body to move the numerous light plates, teaching herself how to move to reinforce weak points. It was just a routine morning workout for her, but the first one she'd really been able to focus on for a couple months.

Just as well that Jerik hadn't chosen her as his Defender; just a few days after he'd arrived, she'd been told that Master Krith was arriving, and had agreed to train her.

There was no way in _Hell_ she could have refused that offer. Working with a master Devanian armorsmith was a treat and an honor, but it chewed up a _lot_ of your usual working time. Cramming in as much learning as possible during the time he was there, and meeting his exacting standards, wasn't really compatible with any other duties.

But especially without a Mage to work with, this was the best time of her life to take that kind of break from her usual training. It still felt _very_ good to get back into routine. It fit her like a glove, and worked perfectly.

The fact that she'd designed and built it herself, with just a little help with the metallurgy from Master Krith, only made it better.

It was hard to tell just how well it would perform until she'd proved it properly, but for now she was content to learn its every idiosyncrasy. She drew her sword, moving more easily in the lighter armor, and began a series of training drills, cautiously engaging a training dummy on the empty field.

Nearly empty, at least. There was one pair of eyes watching her just now, one that hadn't had the chance to see her work before.

Another Mouse, a couple years older than her with charcoal fur, long glossy black hair and sharp black eyes. A Combat Mage from his staff and stance. He seemed content to watch her as she grew accustomed to her new armor, only stepping forward when she'd relaxed to her normal level of competency.

"An unusual style for a Mouse." He commented from just outside of her training space.

"That's what everybody tells me," the grey-furred Mouse smiled, turning to look at him. She actually managed to turn her head a bit to look at him, though the full turn was necessary in the end. "But it works for me. Nobody's taller than the last person standing on the battlefield, after all," she grinned. "Don't think we've met before; I'm Lina Stoutstriker," she said, taking off a gauntlet and offering him her hand.

"Keil Lightfire," he grinned and shook her hand. "This is Veil." He lifted his ironwood staff slightly, causing the smoky quartz finial to flash in the sunlight. "You are far too advanced to be new, where have you been the last few months?"

"Glad to meet you both," she smiled. "I've been building this, mostly," she said, shrugging her shoulders and making the plates of her armor clank lightly in emphasis. "One of Sir Artus' old friends was in here, a Devanian armorsmith. He called in a favor to get him to agree to stick around long enough to train me, but it meant I've been pretty well out of circulation for the past few months. So, where's your Defender?" She asked him, glancing around to see if she was missing somebody else training, and finding nobody there.

"Still looking for the right one," Keil shrugged a bit. "I think I know why, now." He added with a bit of a grin. "If you're game to put up with a combat Mage."

"What, you couldn't find somebody willing to deal with a mage who enjoyed getting into fights?" Lina chuckled, pulling her helmet off and giving Keil a good look. He was pretty fit, for a mage, and it was clear that he _did_ enjoy it. She wasn't surprised to find out he was a combat mage in the least. "Can you answer one question for me first?"

"Of course." He nodded and spread his arms slightly in an open invitation.

"If you only got here since I started training with Master Krith, how'd you get your staff already?" She asked him curiously. "I thought it usually took longer."

"I began my training with the village Mage three years ago. He sent me here when he realized I was too much to handle."

"Wasn't a combat Mage himself, was he?" Lina chuckled knowingly. "So you're hoping to find a Defender who isn't going to go charging into the blast radius of a fireball without thinking about it?"

"Or leave me open, because I _will_ end up in the middle of things from time to time." He nodded seriously. "Sir Artus suggested you might be a good match. I think I agree."

"Want to go grab breakfast, maybe get to know each other before we go and get our teacher's hopes up?" She asked him with a grin, eager to find a Mage who seemed suited to her style, especially now.

"Sounds good," he nodded. "In my quarters, or one of the inns?"

"One of the inns first, I think," she giggled. "But I really should get suited down first, if you don't mind waiting a couple minutes?

"Not at all," he walked with her to the changing room. "So how long have you been training?"

"A couple years now," she said easily, leading the way. "Started out when my tribe was coming through the area. My Dad decided that the best way to make sure the family kept everyone fed was to have one of us join the Guild. Since I was the one who kept running away from the tribe, they decided they'd leave the trouble to the Guild Masters," she chuckled.

"Did you stop running away?" He asked, even though he was pretty sure she had.

"Well, I stopped running far," Lina winked over her shoulder at him. "I still sneak out once in a while, but it's more to keep in shape and get something from the inn after curfew these days."

"That's hardly 'running away'," he laughed easily and grinned at her. "That's sneaking out."

"It's the first part," she chuckled as they entered the changing room. "Still haven't gotten caught except the second time," she added as she started removing the plates carefully.

"That's good odds for two years," he nodded in honest respect.

"Mind giving me a little help?" She asked him. "Devanian plate's lighter than normal, but it's more complicated to get on and off too."

"Sure," he put Veil against the wall and stepped close to give what assistance he could without having a clue how the plates fit together.

"Careful of the rigging," she warned him, showing him how to properly undo the complex harness beneath the plates, revealing the light chain she was wearing beneath it. "And thanks for the help. So, any bad habits of yours I should know about?" She asked him with a smile.

"Besides being a Mage who likes to fight?" He chuckled. "I picked up my mentor's taste for flash. Mage Riel is a weather mage."

"That will give you a taste for flashy spells," she agreed. "Well, all the better reason to stay close to you in a fight."

"Yeah, I'm not a mage who will benefit from a Defender who rushes forward to stop a fight far away," he nodded seriously. "It puts them in harm's way. I figure I'll be a bounty hunter or something when I'm experienced enough for it."

"Hey, since when have Mice ever settled down?" She rolled her shoulders as they got the last of her plates off, her chainmail rattling before she stripped it off, leaving herself in the padded leather beneath, and packed her armor away. "I don't have any problems with a life like that one."

"Good," he nodded. "It has been an issue with a couple Defenders I thought I might click with. Not that they'd _say_ it, but you could see it in their face when I brought it up."

"A life on the road is dangerous at the most basic level," Lina nodded. "Easier to protect a mage who isn't going out looking for trouble. I'm my best when I _am_ protecting somebody in a fight, so settling down isn't really any easier for me than not doing it."

"And you don't have a background of a stable location." He added as they walked out, heading for town. "Some folks were just not meant for a traveling life, Defender duties or not."

"Very true," she nodded. "Though you'd think most people training to become Defenders would expect it, at least to some level. I guess the fact that they'll probably see their mages settle down eventually helps there."

"Most do," he nodded. "Or when those that do go out hunting 'regularly', it's for a couple relatively pleasant moons and then back home for the rest of the year. I might eventually, but it's not a good sign when a potential Defenders isn't _happy_ with the idea of traveling most of the time."

"No, it isn't, and I am," she smiled. "I might not travel fast, but traveling's in the blood."

"Same here," he nodded seriously. "Plus, it'll give us a good opportunity to keep in contact with kin a little more regularly than we can settled down."

"Always nice," she smiled as they reached the inn and headed in. "So, what's your family like?"

"Pretty domestic for Mice," he chuckled and found a table for them. "My Mom runs things and she got tired of traveling all the time when it kept disrupting her crafts. She's very skilled at weaving and a noble's rug can take a year or more to finish if she can work on it all day, every day. So she talked Dad into settling down when she got a commission, and only moving on when she'd delivered it. Dad's a good hunter, but my Mom's weaving provides a much better life for us.

"Then two of us were noted by the village weather mage as strong enough to train and Mom really dug in her heels about moving until that was sorted out and we were trained. My sister likes weather magic, so she's still with Mage Riel. She'll probably stay with our folks when she's done. I can't stand staying put that long."

"He tried to take on two apprentices at once, full time, and his duties as a weather mage?" Lina asked with a giggle, the two of them pausing to order breakfast. "No wonder he couldn't handle you both!"

"And one of us was restless and more likely to pay attention to his Defender than him." Keil shook his head with a chuckle. "Even being stuck here, it's not as bad. There is so much to see, do and learn, I can keep my mind off the unchanging scenery."

"Oh, if you're looking to find something to do around here, just look for Apprentice Jerik," Lina chuckled. "Hasn't even managed to finish his staff, and he already managed to get involved in some of the weird stuff that happens around here. Helped take out a Blight Mage messing around the Necropolis. Did it with two other Apprentices and only one Defender too."

"That's impressive," Keil paused with his mug half way up. "Is he a combat mage?"

"No, though gods alone know why," she chuckled, taking a sip of her own drink. "He's specializing in shapeshifting, I think. He has some training from his homeland that gives him an edge in a fight, or just about anything."

"Sounds like an interesting guy," Keil murmured, then looked up. "Thank you." He nodded when the serving girl arrived with their meals.

"You're welcome, sir," the young Badger-fem smiled, nodding her head politely before heading off to take care of the next orders.

"He is," Lina smiled. "I almost ended up being his Defender, but Tomar, a Rohr Defender, got along with him a bit better, and managed to beat him in a fight. I didn't even do that, though I wasn't in full gear at the time. We've had rematches since," she winked. "They went the way they were supposed to, as long as he stayed away from his magic."

"Why do I get the feeling that he's _quite_ a handful when he gets his mind set on something?" He chuckled and began to eat the fluffy grain cakes and seasoned fried potato wedges. "I definitely want to meet him."

"Shouldn't be hard to arrange that," Lina grinned, starting her own, similar breakfast. "I see him or Tomar fairly often."

"Good," he nodded. "So do you have any hopes, other than becoming a Defender?"

"You know, you're the second mage to ask me that in a row," she smiled. "I've thought about it a bit more this time. One of these days, I think I'd like to have a family, but it's not something I'm looking for very soon. I want to get back on the road again too, eventually. Maybe back with my tribe, or with another one."

"Sounds like something I'd like," he nodded. "Though I have to admit I intend to make a name for myself and enough money to make it a little less unpleasant in the hard months first. Some enchantments on the tent, resources for when hunting is bad, and a few skills besides my magic that's worth something to a tribe for taking us in."

"Of course," Lina chuckled. "That much is a given; it's a lot easier when you have a bit of a reputation. Heck, if we did things right, we might even be able to start our own."

"Now there's an ambitious thought for our age," he grinned. "I like it."

"Somehow, I didn't think that ambition is something you'd mind," she grinned back. "And besides; it might not work out that way. But why aim low?"

"Very true," he grinned and sipped his mead. "It's bad form in a Mage, after all. Do you have any hobbies besides armorsmithing?"

"Acrobatics, actually," she chuckled. "I joined the circus once, for about three weeks before my family caught up with them again," she grinned. "I couldn't sit for a month after they got me back, but it was worth it."

"You _are_ a troublemaker." Keil grinned. "Oh, we would terrify both of our sets of parents if we got together, I think. Just imagine what the kids would be like."

"Hey, Mom always said that if the gods were just, my children would be just as bad as I was," Lina giggled. "Though that's a bit off to think about, just now."

"A bit," he nodded. "It doesn't hurt to think about it, before you do it. A lot of Mice have kids by my age, after all. I'm looking to at least make Mage by a few years before starting a family, but, well, you're cute." He couldn't help but shrug.

"Thank you," she giggled. "You are too, but you've got a few years on me. I think they'd have us both skinned if we had kids on the schedule our families would want if we were still living with them."

"If we were lucky." He shuddered. " Never mind what it would do to our studies."

"And careers, and really just about everything. Besides," Lina chuckled, "I am _so_ not ready to be a mother just now."

"So are there any traditions from home you still uphold when you can?" He asked curiously.

"It's not easy to keep them up in the barracks," she admitted with a bit of a chuckle. "I do still try to pay my respects to the spirits. When I never know how far from home I am, I figure it's always best to make sure I have some kin watching over me," she smiled.

"Quite true," he nodded. "Anything else you're particularly interested in doing again once you have your own space?"

"Probably the rest of the common prayers ... I wasn't particularly religious, to be honest. You?" She asked him.

"About the same," he nodded. "Mom was serious about the ancestors, but the rest was more habit than anything else. It feels weird not too, but I don't get all strange when I can't like some folks. Name Day and the Solstices are the other big ones for me."

"Agreed there," she nodded. "I don't worry about my Name Day too much; most people think about birthdays around here, so it's easier not to fight it in the barracks. What about the purity rituals?" She asked him.

"Physical ones, yeah. It's pretty practical stuff. Spiritual ones, some yes, some no." He admitted. "What's useful, I use. I know the rest, Mom and Dad insisted I knew it all before I left, but we weren't much on practicing a lot of it that didn't seem to have much point. Food ones I still keep to. I _know_ most of those are for good reason, even if we don't know exactly why all the time."

"Same here," Lina nodded. "I just don't see any practical reason I should worry about touching dead bodies or mules, at least when you're not looking at the obvious ones."

"Yeah, like dead bodies are gross," he chuckled. "I figure the same timing as with an animal to eat. If it's fresh enough, it's not an issue. I mean, it's a natural part of life after all; not something to be afraid of."

"Yeah, though I'm still a little wary about pork," she smiled. "Y'know, I'm actually glad that Jerik beat me that first fight now."

"Good," Keil smiled slightly and nodded. "Care to try out how well we work together?"

"Sure," Lina grinned, finishing her breakfast. "Though if I have to call a break suddenly, it means my armor's developed a leak it's not supposed to have. I haven't given it an actual combat testing yet."

"A leak?" He raised an eyebrow at that idea, trying to figure out how liquid was involved.

"Armiger's slang," Lina chuckled. "Means somebody managed to put a new hole in the suit. In the field, it means it's probably about to start leaking right along with the wearer."

"Ah," Keil nodded. "We wouldn't want that to happen. At least in the practice arena they'll back off."

"Exactly," she nodded as they stood up. "I just haven't proven it yet. Technically, the process takes a lot more than just a duel, but I can do that part later. So, who's paying for breakfast?" She asked him easily.

"I've got it." He nodded and motioned the serving girl over. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Lina smiled as he paid the Badger fem and they started out. "Bet they're gonna be glad we met each other. Sir Artus doesn't say anything, but I think he was starting to get worried."

"Considering he sent me to check you out, he'd be ticked if we didn't meet." Keil chuckled and walked with her to head back to the training arena.

"Didn't know it was his idea," she chuckled as they walked back onto the Academy's grounds. She grinned, her ears perking up as she noticed somebody. "Hey Jerik!" She called, waving her hand at the much taller Cat with black on red tabby markings.

"Hey Lina!" He waved back and turned to greet her. "So you finally got out of the smithy?"

"Yep," she chuckled. "Jerik, I'd like you to meet Apprentice Keil. I'm probably going to be his Defender unless something goes horribly wrong in the next ten minutes or so."

"Good to meet you," Jerik extended a hand in greeting to the much shorter male Mouse. "Glad she's finally found somebody."

"I've heard a lot about you." Keil grinned and shook his hand.

"Good things, I hope."

"Good, and just crazy." Keil grinned. "Like how you took on a Blight Mage before you even built your staff."

"Well, yeah. He was hassling one of my friends." Jerik kind of shrugged.

"I have to ask, why aren't you a combat mage?"

"Because I want to _fly_." Jerik grinned widely. "Transformation is the way to go for that."

"True," Kiel nodded.

"We're going to go find somebody to practice with over on the dueling grounds," Lina said easily. "If you're not busy, you want to come watch?"

"Sure. I can spare some time," he nodded and fell in with the two Mice for the rest of the walk.


	12. Academy Death Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda, Connor and Scyress arrive at the Academy with Jerik's chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"It will be _nice_ to have a soft bed again." Connor commented with a stretch upwards as the threesome approached Academy City.

"Oh, yes." Scyress purred with shiver of delight at the idea. "It's been months for me."

"You're in for a treat then," Melinda grinned at the Cat. "From what I've heard, they use a _lot_ more magic to make things comfortable here than they did where you come from. And you'll probably be able to just relax for a few days, once the formalities are taken care of," she chuckled.

"That I am going to look forward to. I can't stand being sedentary for a long time, but right now the break is going to be most welcome." She grinned back.

"I'll bet," Melinda smiled. "You're going to be able to make a fortune in obscure spells, even from what I've seen so far, and that's about the lightest a workload you can get around here. You have your pass token?"

"Yes," Scyress nodded and slipped the small card from her pocket. Her attention was mostly on the small city they were entering and the abundance of magic used for the smallest details. It really was breathtaking.

Small shops here and there, the occasional display of magical skill as one apprentice or another showed off their skills. Artisans along the streets, displaying their skills and wares.

It was a small city, but in a lot of ways it looked like a comfortable blend of upper and middle class neighborhoods from back home. And then, at the center of the city, was a structure so filled with magic that she could almost _feel_ the centuries of magical labor that had gone into it.

Now _this_ was impressive.

"You've been here for a long time." Scyress murmured with a deep breath of the magic rich air.

"That we have," Melinda agreed. "We've had five Elders in my school alone who lived to die of old age, and more who had lengthy careers before something happened to them. The Academy itself is pretty much constantly being expanded and improved upon."

"It shows," she nodded as they approached the main gate to the Academy itself.

They passed through the gate, the blue field admitting each of them without trouble as they passed through one by one. The guards on duty didn't seem particularly interested in the newcomer, letting them through with the assumption she was with Melinda and Connor.

"We'll probably want to try and introduce you to Elder Thanik," Melinda said as they entered. "Elder of the Necromantic school, if he's in town."

"He likes to travel?"

"Research trips," the Collie explained. "At least that's how he explains it. There's a lot of necromantic lore that was lost over the centuries, and it's not always easy to find research subjects locally."

"Your Necromancers, do they animate the dead very often?" Scyress asked warily.

"No," Melinda said firmly, shaking her head. "Not that we know of, at least. But as I understand it, some types of undead undergo changes when they're created that they try to understand."

"Ah," she nodded thoughtfully, her attention mostly on the creation of stone and magic they had entered and just how many of talent were around.

To judge by the number of people in robes and carrying staves - seemingly the common 'uniform' here - it was dozens at least, possibly a couple hundred. That wasn't so different from back home at least. Not many wore armor when they weren't in the field. They approached a tower in the corner nearest the Necropolis, the familiar sense of death-magic in the air.

"Here we are," Melinda said, stepping into the tower. "Connor, are you coming with us?"

"I think I'll meet you back at our rooms, hon," he said, shaking his head.

"All right," Melinda nodded easily, casting a levitation spell. "Scyress, you have a spell that'll let you come up on your own?"

"Yes," she nodded and quickly prepped her own wingless flight spell, casting it without a sound and followed Melinda up.

They flew up the eight flights of stairs, quickly reaching the top level, passing a few other people on the stairs or flying up or down from one level to the next. Melinda touched down, stepping to the side to make room for Scyress before pressing her hand against the door to Elder Thanik's quarters, waiting to see if he was there.

"I'll probably leave you with him, if he's here," she explained to Scyress quietly.

"Not a problem," the Cat nodded in easy acceptance of the Collie's uneasiness about a potent Necromancer.

The door opened a moment later to a tall but lean Wolf on the other side, working over some sort of creature on a long metal slab, looking back over his shoulder at the newcomers, his eyes shining with a light green cast.

"Elder Thanik, this is Scyress, a necromancer from another world who is interested in joining the Academy."

"I can see that," he nodded. "Thank you, Mage. I will handle it from here."

"Yes Sir," Melinda said, bowing politely before turning to leave.

"Come in," Thanik told Scyress easily, turning away from his work and pulling a sheet over the body of whatever the creature was.

She nodded, curious about the experiment going on even as she took his measure of how deeply into reanimating the dead he was.

Not very, she was glad to find. He wasn't completely pure; the taint of the grave was on him, but not beyond what you would expect of any necromancer of his clear power. After all, even she had some taint, even if it was two decades old and very light.

"You have quite the vibrant spirit," Thanik observed. "So tell me; do I meet with your approval?"

"Yes, Elder Thanik." She inclined her head slightly. "What is that?" She motioned to his current project.

"Ah; a little nuisance that was claiming souls outside of Asepholis, to the east," he chuckled, turning back and removing the sheet, revealing a very large, gaunt Wolf, bald and covered in leathery skin. Its ribcage was empty, skin formerly coating the inside, now peeled back by the necromancer's necropsy. "Have you heard of devourers where you come from?"

"Several kinds. What does this one devour?" She opened her magical senses to the creature, pleased to find it permanently dead.

"Souls," he explained. "It drains a victim, and then keeps the soul trapped here," he said, indicating its ribcage. "It then feeds off of them until their soul is destroyed, eradicated entirely as best I can tell. At least one great paladin was denied her reward by this beast, among others," he added softly, the green cast of his eyes fading as his spell wore off. "I've been trying to figure out what it is about the creature that allows it to annihilate a spirit ... and if there's any way to reverse it. Getting much further regarding the former than the latter, sad to say."

"That is something my Order has researched a great deal, and with some success." Scyress said as she regarded the body. "I don't have access to most of that research, but I may be able to help. The first thing we are taught is that all things are energy, and energy can not be destroyed, merely converted and moved."

"I'm familiar with the concept," he nodded. "What is stumping me at this point is figuring out what it converts souls into, and how to retrieve them, if it is possible. However, if you are willing, I would appreciate some assistance on this particular project over the next few weeks. If there's a way to retrieve souls who've been victimized by this beast, it would undo a great deal of pain."

"I will do my best." She nodded easily. "If it is using it to fuel itself, then it is likely returning it to the Source ... where free energy is stored. The real question is what happens to the energy it can't consume. The true soul. It can't be destroyed by something this minor. There might not be much to that part of the soul, but it must be here, somewhere."

"And that is where I sometimes wish I had gone into the priesthood, rather than wizardry," Thanik mused. "Far too skeptical for that to have been practical though. I'm just glad I killed this thing before it had the chance to add Jen to its menu."

"Someone close to you?" She asked almost absently as she stepped up to the body and tapped her crystal staff on the floor. The resulting energy flow shimmered around her as she submerged herself into the world of spirits, and the smallest segment of it.

Thanik watched in keen interest and no small amount of fascination at this foreign magic and it's caster at work. It wasn't long before he could see small moats of simmering energy in the lining of the beast's chest. Each one a miniature jewel glowing with an inner light.

"Most impressive," he murmured. "I will definitely want to inform the Prelate of this; if we can find the remains of the spirits, he may at least know how to send them on to their fates. Thank you. And yes; Jennifer is my Defender and mate. She's off spoiling our grandchildren right now," he smiled softly.

"What is a Prelate?" Scyress asked softly as the energy faded. "Some of those souls are strong enough even now to be revived, but it will take me some time. As a hunter, reviving the soul is not my specialty."

"He is our local priest ... you are a woman of many talents, aren't you?" Thanik asked, realizing that she was likely a priestess of sorts as well. "I suspect that the Prelate will have contacts with people in his order who would be better able to recover the souls you speak of, but they probably won't turn down any help you can give them."

"It is how all of my Order are trained. I am much more skilled at sending souls beyond the gate of death than reviving them." Scyress explained. "It would take me several years to be ready to try on a person like this."

"Well, we're very careful about reviving the dead here," Thanik explained. "Sadly, that's one of the reasons a number of necromancers take the Left Hand path. But we have found that, even when the priests can recover the proper soul, it isn't always the only thing to return. They will try though; it isn't unheard of, just rare."

"I might be able to help there, eventually. Resurrection is a potent spell, and not one I am ready to cast myself, but it has no such problems. Reincarnation is not so potent, and is also safe, but what body the soul will be in isn't nearly as certain. It will be a couple decades before I am ready for such effects, though I know how to perform them."

"We will see what can be done," he nodded. "I'm afraid that divine magic is well beyond my capabilities. I could, in theory, restore those souls to a semblance of life ... but I doubt they would thank me for the effort, to say the least. Nor, I'd wager, would anybody else."

"Likely not." Scyress agreed softly. "They are in stasis now, they will not notice the time it takes them to be sent on or revived most likely."

"Very good," he nodded. "I'll discuss this with Prelate Raphael later then. In the meantime, I believe we have business matters to discuss," he said easily, changing the topic as he covered the body up again, and the sparkling motes of light left within its ribcage. "I understand that you were purchased from a slaver in the Blight, after being hurled into this world by a lich you were fighting?" He asked her, wanting to be sure that the second-hand report he had gotten had been accurate.

"Yes," Scyress nodded. "It was not one of my better months."

"To put it mildly," he chuckled slightly. "Well, technically the Academy owns you. However, we've never been fond of the idea of having our own enslaved. Are you willing to share your magical knowledge and skills with us?"

"Yes." She nodded easily. "Particularly if you are in return. I understand that my penchant for hunting and exterminating undead would also be useful here."

"Quite possibly," Elder Thanik nodded. "I understand we actually had a little ... incident ... while I was away, a lone mage experimenting with animating the dead. It was dealt with, but things like that happen often enough that somebody with skills particularly suited to the work would be quite welcome. And we would certainly be willing to assist you; I imagine you'll need a few basic classes on the local magical languages, if nothing else. Too many tomes and items that use them and have useful information."

"No doubt. Do you have a group that typically does that kind of work for the Academy?"

"Not officially, at least not as an organized group." He said easily. "I do, however, have a network of contacts of my own, and they owe me for helping them with this little problem," he said, nodding back towards the devourer. "The taltos should be willing to consider bringing you into their network in exchange, especially if you can demonstrate your skills for them."

"I do not see a problem with that." Scyress smiled faintly. "After all, it's just asking me to do what I would do anyway."

"Good," he smiled slightly in return. "So, do you have any questions for us?"

"Mostly daily life things right now." She admitted. "What I am expected to pay for, how I earn money, how much independence do I have. Things like that."

"Well, since you're not an apprentice, you have more independence than many," he explained easily. "Please, take a seat," he said, indicating a chair as two of them slid out and he sat down. "To be fair, most of our fully trained mages have virtually no duties here unless they choose to stay on, teaching or providing services.

"You would be expected to pay for any supplies you might use, but we have excellent discounts for our members. Paper, ink, quills, bookbinding ... we actually sell magical items at the cost of creation, unless it's a special order. Room and board is free, as a benefit of membership, unless you establish a home outside Academy grounds. If you did, of course, you'd have to cover the costs yourself.

"As for how you earn money around here, the first is a small weekly stipend. However, unless you _are_ one of our apprentices, it's not likely to keep you in particularly comfortable style. Fortunately, you can create and sell magical items, or provide spellcrafting services, and keep most of the funds yourself. If you sell them through the Academy, we do request a portion of the proceeds, for upkeep and our trouble. Finally, up front, you'll be able to earn a fair amount simply teaching your spells to various interested mages. It's easier for them than studying it themselves, and much faster."

"Are there bounties for hunting undead," she nodded towards the devourer, "or similar work?"

"On a case by case basis," he nodded. "The local villages will often put a bounty up. Sometimes we'll put in special requests for specimens, or bounties on a particularly vicious monster of some sort. Best of all, whoever defeats the beast typically has claim to its hoard, if any. That's standard for undead, dragons ... basically any sort of monster or outlaw. Most mages I know make a good living hunting down fairly powerful creatures and keeping its possessions."

"I can definitely believe that." Scyress nodded, her mind going back over just how much she'd turned over to the Order over the years she'd been hunting. Sure, she'd kept the most personally useful items, but 98% of it went back to the Order. Of course, they also supplied her with everything she asked for and more, and kept her in a good life when there. "Do you keep a list of known locations where undead are common?"

"And the known abilities and last known whereabouts of our rogues," Thanik nodded. "About once a year I try to track down and eliminate at least one blemish on my school's record," he said darkly, looking over at a thick book on a shelf with a number of items on it that Scyress recognized as the disenchanted phylacteries of liches. "That's one list I'm more than willing to share out with people I can be sure won't misuse it."

"There are that many?" She said sympathetically. "That is the kind of hunt I relish. Taking out a bad necromancer is an effective end to a lot of undead."

"Not all active these days," he said with some satisfaction. "But over time, many entries have had to be made ... some more than once. Unfortunately, ours seems to be a discipline that calls to the darker souls, as I'm sure you know. Information on their locations is available in the library though, and if it isn't usually in one of our private collections. How accurate it is is less certain, but it's usually a good place to start."

"That is all such records are for," she nodded seriously. "If they were completely accurate to the moment, these problems would be wiped out quickly. Not even a mage of your power could survive a concerted effort by a prepared group ready for you. What would you suggest as a good hunt to get used to things here? Something fairly easy, just as a nice workout."

"Interested in taking on one of the things I hope is rather unique to our world?" Thanik asked, raising an aged eyebrow slightly and standing to go over to the bookshelf, taking down a smaller book. "There is a small cabal of Blight mages I have recently become aware of. They have some unique abilities related to manipulating the energy that created the wasteland you arrived in."

"Not what I would usually consider an easy assignment, but I'm game." Scyress grinned, her sharp fangs glittering in the light. "What do you have on them?"

"It's a small cabal, according to our intelligence, and they haven't even truly mastered animating the dead yet," Thanik chuckled. "I have currently known location, number of members, and information regarding several traps they've set. It's ... very accurate information, let's just leave it at that. If you would like some assistance, I'm sure we could find some volunteers."

"I wouldn't object to it," she smiled grimly. "And it sounds like a good warm-up."

"I hope it will be," he smiled back, handing her the book he had chosen. "I will be eager to hear that they are disposed of. They won't all be necromancers, but people tend not to separate us from Blight mages. Be careful when you go after them; do you have any healing skills?"

"Some, yes." She nodded. "I have been the ranking hunter on most assignments for several years now. Mortal wounds I can't help with, injuries I can."

"You'll probably be required to use those skills here, and I would recommend taking another healer with you just in case. Blight magic causes wounds that won't heal naturally and resists magical healing. I find it doubtful that you'll be able to escape without any injuries to any member of your party, so it would be best to be prepared."

"Agreed. Who would you recommend for the party?"

"Let me check my notes," Thanik chuckled, standing and moving over to pull down a list of his contacts to discuss them with Scyress.

* * *

Jerik was curious about the cryptic message from Melinda that called him to the forges. It wasn't his first trip down there by any means, but it was the first time he'd been _called_ down, and he knew he hadn't made a mess the previous night when he was working with Tomar on his basic skills.

Besides, she wouldn't call him if he was in trouble.

"Hello?" He called out as he entered the sweltering hot building, filled as it usually was with the ringing of hammer on steel and iron, students working on various tools of their trades.

"I wouldn't use that for a plowshare," the Forgemaster, Rurik, shouted at one of the students who had clearly just made a significant mistake. "No, don't just keep hammering at it - get a new ingot and start over, you've practically beaten it to a flat-iron already!"

The Badger grumbled too himself as he walked up towards Jerik, his expression brightening noticeably when he saw the young tom.

Now, he looked like he'd only gnaw on anybody who looked at him the wrong way, instead of biting their head off.

"Come on back, Jerik," he said easily. "Melinda just got back along with that contraption of yours that crashed in the Blight. I have to say it's quite interesting."

"I bet," he chuckled lightly, then sobered quickly. "No one's been hurt by it, have they?"

"No, I thought we should save pressing buttons until somebody who knew what buttons did what was there to help us," the Badger said easily. "If any of the Scavengers who found it were, they didn't say anything about it."

"Good. Several are attached to weapons or effects that can hurt the unwary." Jerik nodded and followed him into a separate room where Melinda and the chair were.

"If anybody had run into those, we would have heard about it, I'm sure," the Collie said easily. "Good to see you again, Jerik; how've you been since getting here?"

"Very well, Melinda." He smiled brightly at her. "I've gotten a few spells down, and Tomar is a great partner."

"Good to hear," she smiled. "I hear you're going to be enchanting your staff soon?"

"In a week or two," he nodded and began a quick inspection of the ejection chair. "The carving and rest is basically done. It's mostly down to preparing for the trip and timing with all our classes."

"Well good luck," she smiled. "Is it in reasonably good shape yet?"

"Quite good shape," he nodded. "The scavengers did some repair work, from the look of it, it's out of fuel and almost out of power. I knew that when I left it. The batteries shouldn't be hard to repair and recharge, but fuel is going to be very tricky."

"So is it going to be particularly useful, or should we start looking at alternate uses for it?" Rurik asked.

"That depends on what you want it to be useful for." Jerik looked at him seriously. "Without a craft to put it in, which would take decades to build from the look of things right now, it won't be useful as a pilot's seat. Most of the gadgets are still intact, so it will go a long ways to developing those technologies."

"What sort of gadgets?" Rurik asked him, considering the options.

Jerik stepped back and considered the ejection chair for a fair length of time. "Propulsion, energy beams, sensors, parachutes, explosives ... if I can power it and get the computer back on line, there are schematics and data for everything needed to build the jet again, starting even below this tech level, without magic." He kind of glared at what was left of his ship. "I wouldn't count on getting all that, but it's possible with time."

"So it's mostly a matter of letting you work on it during your free time, rather than tinkering with it myself," Rurik decided. "Well, if you can't get it working, let me know. I might have some use for the materials."

"Mostly, though if you have questions, I can probably answer them." Jerik nodded. "I do know how it all works."

"Probably not until you've got it a little more functional," Rurik said easily. "I've got enough work here with the armor for the Mayor of Kanyi," the Badger chuckled. "I would like to know when you do have it close to working though."

"No problem." He agreed. "I'll see what I can do with it."

"I'll have Tomar take it back up to your room after his next lessons then," Rurik said easily. "Thanks to both of you."


	13. Enchanting a Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks in the wilderness to enchant his staff, and bond with his Defender, are not going to be as simple as anyone expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"Hey Jerik!" Tomar called out to the younger tom as the two of them looked for a good camping spot, almost a week after they'd left the Academy so he could work on his staff. "How does this spot look?"

Jerik turned to look at the location, first for its practicality in the physical world, then for how it felt in the Force.

"It feels good." He called back and joined his partner in setting up the minimal camping gear they had. They didn't have much magic, but it was a _lot_ more than Jerik had ever used before. The tent broke even with what he was used to. It was weather and windproof, but that was it. He had one of the endless waterskins he'd wanted for months, and they'd been given gruel spoons for when hunting was bad. They didn't provide anything you wanted to eat, it was flavorless gruel, but it was nutritious and warm.

The rest of what had been stuffed into Tomar's bag of holding were normal supplies and rations, enough to last them their entire planned trip and a few days more. Even with the magic, neither Rohr nor Kat wanted to have to rely on it too much.

"About how long you think the enchanting will take you?" He asked, sniffing the air and finishing the tent, before pulling a shovel out to dig a shallow firepit for them.

"Week and a half, give or take a few days." He answered and set up the inside of their tent with padding and blankets. "How does the hunting seem to you?"

"Pretty good," Tomar decided. "They're certainly active, even with us around. I have a feeling we'll be getting home right in front of winter."

"Good on both counts." Jerik nodded. "Feel up to catching something big enough for a few days?"

"Fresh venison sound good?" Tomar asked with a grin as he took a deep breath. "Think there's some around here I could track down while you set all your stuff up."

"Sounds very good," Jerik grinned at him. "And it's something we can both cook up some good meals with."

"I'll go hunting then," Tomar grinned back, setting his pack down and pulling out his short bow and a quiver of arrows. "See you in a few hours, probably."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Jerik grinned at him before Tomar trotted off to gather their fresh rations. "And while you're doing that, I'll be finding some fresh berries and herbs to go with it."

* * *

"So, how'd your afternoon go?" Tomar asked Jerik as the deer he'd caught earlier drained from the branches of a nearby tree. A pair of rabbits were roasting over their fire for dinner as their hides dried.

"Productive." He grinned as stuck another branch of fragrant herbs into the rabbits as they turned. "Everything is ready to start the enchantment process in the morning. I do hope you brought something to entertain yourself with."

"I'm under orders to make sure I don't fall behind on my training," Tomar chuckled. "So along with making sure nothing goes wrong here, I'll probably be working on my hunting skills; it's hard to train yourself not to get caught in an ambush around the Academy."

That raised an eyebrow. "How come? I'd think there would be plenty of openings for that, and plenty of people to do it with."

"Oh, plenty of people," Tomar chuckled. "But you need to be in a setting where you learn what to listen for, and where you can be sure nobody _else_ is going to try and play hero. Sure, you can do some work in the city, but from what I heard the last time they set up an ambush scenario, Ein just about bludgeoned the poor schmuck playing the bandit half to death with a roasting spit."

Jerik couldn't help but snicker at the mental image. "I see your point there."

"Yeah," Tomar chuckled. "So part of the training is usually spending a lot of time getting used to what things should or shouldn't sound like. It's better to learn to be alert than to learn how to fight when you're not alert enough," he said, clearly a saying he'd been drilled in believing for some time. "We have the right place for you to work then?" He asked, checking the rabbits and deciding they were done, then pulled out the field plates from his pack for the two of them.

"Yes, it is." Jerik accepted his rabbit and happily began to munch down on the flavorful meat. "So this is camp for a week and some."

"Hey, works for me," Tomar grinned. "It's comfortable ... well defended ... I'll want to set up a few simple alarms before we go to bed for the night, but that's about all it needs, unless you've still got an alarm spell handy."

"Yap," he nodded easily. "Set it up while you were out hunting."

"That'll make it a lot easier," the Rohr smiled. "Two people just is _not_ enough to keep a decent watch set. Any idea what you're going to name your staff?"

"Kaul," he chuckled a bit sheepishly. "Have no idea what it means, but it sounds right."

"Hey, if the meaning gets important, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Tomar smiled, leaning over to lick Jerik's cheek lightly. "What's important is that it's the right name, right?"

"Yeah, it is." He turned into the contact for a soft kiss that tasted of their rabbit meal. "It'll be a little like having my ship back. She'd talk all the time."

"Is that something a lot of technology does?" Tomar asked curiously, eating his own meal with pleasure. There was something that made a self-caught meal all the more satisfying, especially when it was the first fresh food you'd had that day.

"Some of it," Jerik nodded. "Generally the really advanced items."

"At least it's not everything," Tomar chuckled. "Don't know what I'd do if my sword started talking to me."

"You'd get used to it," Jerik snickered and snuggled close to his partner. "There is something very enjoyable about a campfire, fresh caught meal and a good friend to share it with."

"Yeah," the Rohr rumbled, snuggling back up against Jerik with a happy sigh, wrapping an arm around them as they watched the fire and discarded the remains of their meals. "Mmm ... just think ... we'll be able to do this all the time in a few years."

"True," he smiled in contentment. "In a few years I'll be able to take Rohr form too, when it suits us."

"For a while at least," Tomar smiled. "You wouldn't have to though, on my account."

"No, but it could be fun. A few years more and you wouldn't have to actually find a female for cubs." He added a bit more hesitantly. "Just something to think about. It's a ways off."

"Something you'd like, you think?" Tomar asked Jerik softly.

"Yes," Jerik turned his head to nuzzle him. "I think I would like that. Cubs by both of us."

"Mmm ... one of these days," Tomar rumbled happily, returning the nuzzle. "Neither of us is near ready for that yet though," he chuckled.

"No, not for several years yet." Jerik chuckled softly. "We have at least a decade before we can even think about it. Two if we're going to be realistic about caring for them."

"Which we would _definitely_ have to be," Tomar nodded seriously. "Don't worry; I'm not looking at becoming a mother _or_ a father any time soon."

"Good, finances aside, we'll both still be too young to be parents even when it's possible." He nodded. "But for practicing for it ..." He grinned up.

"Mmm ... that's been my line lately, I thought," Tomar chuckled, kissing Jerik lightly. "You want to be on top, I assume?"

"Umm, yeah." He ducked his head slightly. "I'm kinda pushing the limit there, aren't I?"

"Nah," Tomar chuckled, kissing Jerik's forehead. "Though one of these days, when you can shift to other people's shapes too, maybe we can see about putting me on two legs long enough I wouldn't crush you."

"I'll be able to shift my own to something more suitable first," he nuzzled Tomar's neck and gently slipped a finger under his leathers. "For now though, you do seem to respond to my touch well enough." He purred softly.

"Mmm ... that's 'cause I enjoy it," Tomar rumbled, slipping Jerik's light robes off of him. He caught a look from his partner, one he recognized well as the tom having thought of something.

"I had a thought on you topping, if you want to try it." Jerik offered shyly.

"Yeah?" Tomar asked, his ears perking up slightly as Jerik got his leathers off and claimed a warm, wet kiss.

"Yeah, if you don't mind a bit of a shapeshift for me."

"As long as you're sure it'll last long enough," Tomar said easily, nuzzling Jerik's neck. "You still smell like you, right now at least."

"As long as you're ready when I start, I think there should be plenty of time." He purred and gently began to stroke Tomar's sheath.

"Mmm ... what are you gonna be?" Tomar asked as his sheath started filling out. "Or is it gonna be a surprise?"

"That fem form I've been working on." He explained easily. "She can ride you easily enough, face to face."

"Okay," Tomar blushed, moaning softly as Jerik slipped a finger into his sheath to tease his shaft. "Mmm ... you _were_ pretty like that."

"Thanks," he took his time in teasing his lover from his sheath. "I like her too."

"Mmm ... so, is she just a different look, or a whole different person, when you're done with her?" Tomar asked, groaning as his shaft slipped out and into Jerik's hand.

"She's a female version of me. So yes and no." He murmured, happily intoxicated by Tomar's arousal and the excitement of turning him on so much.

"Mmm ... still you," Tomar rumbled deeply, licking his neck. He reaching into the tom's light pants to stroke his sheath. "This is good."

"Yes, still me." He rumbled eagerly. "It will always be me."

"All that matters then," Tomar murmured, kissing Jerik tenderly as he slid the tom's pants off and reached up to fondle his balls lightly.

"Yes," Jerik let his head fall back slightly as he spread his legs a bit more and tried to focus on working his partner to hardness. Before long, Tomar's shaft was rigid, his knot slightly swollen as his lupine muzzle pressed against Jerik's feline one in a heated kiss.

Jerik broke the contact with a hungry groan and stepped back to cast the alter self spell and mold his body into his female one, making it slightly taller than usual to fit with Tomar's that much better. Without much else of a pause he stepped close again to reclaim the kiss and press against Tomar's chest while he shifted to guide the lupine's cock into his slick, twitching female sex.

He swallowed Tomar's groan of pleasure, savoring the feel of the hot, thick shaft inside his body. The Rohr wrapped his arms around him, curling his fingers to scratch Jerik's back through his shorter fur, gradually starting to thrust forcefully into him.

"Oh, _Skies_." Jerik cried out at the intensity, his body trembling at the strength of the mating and just how _good_ it felt to be filled like this. He gripped Tomar tightly with his entire body, his female sex squeezing down on the large cock inside him, making the ripples of pleasure that much more intense. "Ohhh."

"Fuck," Tomar groaned, thrusting in and out of Jerik's new sex with abandon. "So tight!"

"So _good_." Jerik cried out at a ripple of muscle that nearly paralyzed him with the pleasure rushing through him. He closed his jaws around Tomar's shoulder and surrendered completely to the orgasm that raced from the base of his tail to the top of his brain. It only intensified when Tomar pressed up hard, groaning as his knot slipped into Jerik's pussy, throbbing hard against his flesh. Jerik felt a spray of hot Rohr cum into his body, the fluid filling his artificial sex.

"Oh, wow." Jerik murmured, trembling in Tomar's arms as they enjoyed the feeling of being so intimately joined.

"Now y'have an idea what it's like for me," Tomar rumbled, licking Jake's cheek. "Mmm ... how long we have?"

"Two or three minutes." He murmured, his eyes going wide for a second as he realized that wasn't anything close to long enough for the knot to shrink enough. "Shu ... it's okay. Just let me focus." He closed his eyes and carefully adjusted the bones of his new hips wide enough that he could pull up and off the knot and still-hard cock before the spell ended.

Tomar groaned, his spent shaft drooping as the Rohr hugged Jerik close to him, tilting his head down to lick his breasts before the spell wore off.

"Fun?" He asked with a bit of a loopy grin as Jerik shifted back.

"Very," he murmured with a slight shudder and another kiss. "Never thought it could be that good."

"Mmm ... love you," Tomar murmured, snuggling close to his partner.

"I love you, Tomar." Jerik murmured in return, perfectly content to stay by the fire for a while before heading to bed.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tomar smiled softly as he looked at Jerik, still sleeping in their half-open tent as dawn very slowly broke over the forest a few days into their camping. The Rohr spitted a couple of large fish and pieces of venison for their breakfast, building a slow-burning fire to roast them over time. With breakfast cooking, Tomar returned to the inside of the tent, laying down next to Jerik and running a hand down his naked chest lightly. Even with only two weeks of being lovers, months of sleeping near each other had taught him that it was a touch the tom enjoyed most, even in his sleep. Today was no different, and he began to purr softly.

He was exhausted lately; three days of steady enchanting work was taking its toll on him. He wasn't irritable, but he was very clearly tired. Tomar could tell that he needed a little pampering ... hence the fresh breakfast, with fish caught not even an hour ago. And hence what he was planning on doing next.

The Rohr rumbled softly, nuzzling Jerik's chest and reaching down to rub his sheath lightly. Jerik would usually be waking up soon, and Tomar wanted to be sure that today, he had something well worth waking up for. From the way Jerik's body was responding, a deep purr and shifting into the touch, it was likely working.

"Mmmm," Jerik murmured, not yet awake, but conscious enough to enjoy what was happening.

Exactly how Tomar wanted him just now.

The Rohr kissed his way down his partner's chest, fondling his sheath, pausing to pay special attention to Jerik's nipples before moving further down his body, intent on the tom's sheath and the swelling within. He grinned slightly when Jerik groggily moved a hand down to scratch his ears and shifted to make the trip a little easier.

He nuzzled just above Jerik's sheath lightly, then slipped his broad, velvety tongue down into the furry pouch, shifting his hand to his balls.

"Oh yeah." Jerik moaned softly and spread his legs a bit more.

As his shaft emerged, it met Tomar's broad, velvety tongue, pressed it out of his sheath and hardening into the Rohr's mouth, where he lavished it with loving attention while Jerik moaned and gently rubbed his ears in encouragement. It didn't take long before Tomar recognized the bitter taste of pre-come on his tongue and the shift in tenor of his lover's moans.

He reached down, lightly tracing a fingertip around the pucker of Jerik's ass, suckling him hard and bobbing his head up and down his shaft.

"Ohhhh," Jerik groaned deeply, his body arched up as he began to thrust into the hot, wet mouth pleasuring him. "Oh, yess." He shuddered and continued to work Tomar's ears.

He cried out sharply as his balls tightened to pump their contents into Tomar's willing mouth.

The Rohr swallowed it easily, lavishing Jerik's shaft with attention through his orgasm, wrapping an arm around his waist in a hug before licking him clean and smiling mischievously up at the tom.

"Mmm ... breakfast's ready," he grinned, eyes twinkling playfully.

"Good," he grinned a little loopily. "I like your idea of an appetizer." He purred and kissed his partner as he slid up to his knees.

"Mmm ... maybe you'll like my idea of dessert too," the Wolf-taur winked, leaning his upper body up, his hind-body still sitting, though his arousal was more than clear to Jerik. "But breakfast first, I think."

"I think so, to both." He chuckled and slid his hand along Tomar's balls and sheath as he stood. "They both smell good."

"Mmm ... food first, before it burns," Tomar repeated, chuckling and kissing Jerik deeply, more than a little tempted to forget that advice.

"Yes, and snuggling for a bit longer while we're doing that." He agreed with a chuckled and slipped out of their tent, Tomar right behind him. "Maybe try something out I thought of last night." He added with a wink.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Tomar asked with a bit of a grin as he stepped ahead to get the fish and venison out of the fire they'd been roasting near. "Thought you'd like something more than just deer for once."

"Smells, and sounds, great." Jerik grinned and sat down before accepting his skewered fish. "And it was a way to play with you both ways at once."

"Now _that_ sounds interesting," Tomar grinned back, laying down and taking a bite, snuggling up next to his partner as they enjoyed his efforts at breakfast.

"Only catch is that you have to be on your back." Jerik added between bites of the fresh fish. "I think I can be inside your female end and suck your male end off at the same time."

"Well, we can certainly try it," Tomar smiled, kissing Jerik lightly. "Mmm ... not that I really _want_ to change the subject just now, but how's your staff going?"

"It's basically on schedule. I should be done in another four days if nothing goes wrong." He grinned up. "Then a couple days to rest up and head home for a real bed at night."

"Reconsidering whether or not you want to spend the rest of your career doing this?" Tomar asked with a chuckle.

"By the time it's a career out here, we'll have the magic and skills to make it a _lot_ more comfortable." Jerik nuzzled him. "Right now, I'll be glad to see our bed and better temperature controls again."

"That I'll give you," Tomar chuckled. "Have you put any thought into what sort of things you want to do then?"

"Maybe find a territory that needs us, maybe try to hunt the Blight out of monsters." He rambled.

"You do _not_ have problems with ambition, do you?" Tomar chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Any thoughts on where we should look for territory? Maybe somewhere in Rohr country?"

"When you grow up in my family, that's not ambition, it's basic duties." Jerik laughed easily and reached up to scratch Tomar's chest. "As long as there are Cats around too. I like your kind, but I want some of my own around too. Your mother is near the Blight border too."

"Not sure if I'm gonna want to be _that_ close to home right away," Tomar admitted. "Eventually though, maybe. By the way, would you mind paying a visit some time after winter?"

"I can't think of a reason to mind," he smiled up and reached for the venison to cut it up for them. "We got along well, and I'd like to meet the pups."

"Same reason here," Tomar smiled. "Want to wait until after their first winter, but I'm expecting a letter by the time we're back saying they were born at least."

"Waiting also makes the travel easier and the visit more fun without the cold to bother us." Jerik nodded, then tensed sharply. "Something's coming." He whispered as he gathered spell-energy.

"Can you tell if it's friendly or not?" Tomar asked, turning and reaching for his spare sword near the tent.

"Animal." He shook his head and gathered a deflection spell to change the beast's path if it charged. "Scared, maybe."

"Probably smells the fire and meat," Tomar mused quietly. "Let's get back towards the tent."

Jerik's eyes went wide and he grabbed the Force to help him pull Tomar with him in a leap for the tent even as the deflection spell went off. It did it's job, shifting the path of a dozen or more large elk that had a small fire at the tip of each antler point of their impressive racks.

"Holy ...." Tomar trailed off as they landed hard and heavily. "Candle-elk? Why would they be moving this early ...?"

"I think I'm going to put a out a second parameter to our camp." Jerik said quietly, his gaze on the light he could see from the candle elk as they disappeared into the trees. "Give us more warning if whatever spooked them comes this way."

"Right," Tomar nodded slightly. "They're beautiful though," he observed.

"That they are," he nodded. "I wonder how they survive, being so conspicuous to predators and hunters."

"From what I've heard, those fires aren't just for decoration," Tomar explained. "They're supposed to be a good omen ... not sure what a dozen of them stampeding through your _camp_ means, but they're supposed to be a good omen," he chuckled.

"I'm sure it will make a good story for when we get back. Quasma will no doubt have plenty to say on it soon enough." Jerik grinned and moved to retrieve the rest of their breakfast from where it had been dropped. "At least they didn't break anything."

"No kidding," Tomar nodded. "Would've been a disaster if your staff had been in the way."

"Weeks of work to redo," he shivered at the idea. "One reason it stays in the tent, and near me. That is an investment of energy almost as significant as my father put into his jet."

"Your step-father, you mean?" Tomar asked him, hoping he wasn't going to push him in a direction he didn't want to go.

"Yes," Jerik nodded and handed Tomar his portion of venison. "He's the only father I ever knew."

"I understand," Tomar nodded, taking the offered meat. "It makes sense, really. I've just had it drilled into my head pretty well to always be clear about it; happens when your little sister's going to be calling your mother her father."

"I bet," Jerik grinned and settled back down to finish breakfast; grateful that camp had been disturbed as little as it had been by the herd. "It'll get complicated for us too, given the shifting involved."

"Probably about the same as my people do it," Tomar shrugged slightly, finishing off his meat. "I'll probably be carrying most of them, given what very little I know about shapeshifting magic. I'd be the mother, you'd be the father."

"For the pups, to be sure," Jerik nodded after going to work on his venison. "For kittens though, I'll probably be the mother."

"Brave soul, to judge by how my father's describing it," Tomar chuckled, kissing Jerik's cheek lightly, nuzzling his neck. "Mmm ... you'll be a fine parent though, I'm sure. Once you've grown up a bit for it."

"Thanks," Jerik smiled and turned into the kiss. "I'm not about to change you into a Kat for a year for kittens by both of us. Not unless you really want to do it that way."

"Mmm ... I don't think so," Tomar chuckled. "Not without some other reason to drop half my body and most of my fighting skill. Speaking of which, think we'll be able to start on our team-practice once we get back?" The Rohr asked Jerik hopefully.

"I hope so," Jerik nodded as he finished the meat. "I'd like at least some time to work on it before Quasma's hunt starts."

"Good," Tomar smiled, running a hand down Jerik's side. "Now, as I remember, you had some interesting thoughts for dessert ...." He winked, licking Jerik's ear.

"Yes," the tom laughed playfully and turned to slide his hand along Tomar's sheath, earning a hungry rurr and tender kiss from his partner before they rolled back to enjoy each other.

* * *

Jerik sighed. It was hours before dawn, hours after dark, and he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. It wasn't much of a surprise. Life was moving fast, he hadn't had much time to think and a lot had happened in the past seven months.

It was time to spend a night or two meditating until his mind was clear.

With a gentle kiss and whisper to his Defender and lover, he slipped from the Rohr's embrace and out of the tend. He draped a light robe around him against the nippy wind and breathed the fire back to life with a touch of magic before settling down a few feet from it where he could hear the babble of the creek nearby just as clearly as the crackle of the fire.

What was happening to him? Life hadn't been _simple_ back home, it almost never was ... but it hadn't been _this_ strange.

Of course, being an alien world never made things anything less than very strange. It was the nature of the event.

Tomar ... as much as he honestly liked him, he couldn't help but feel it wasn't so much a choice as instinct and need. Just because he didn't have the family Demon haunting him, didn't mean he didn't have the instincts that had developed to counter it and keep his kin on the good side.

He couldn't really mind either. Tomar was a good person, and a good partner. He cared, he was fun to be with ... the lovers part had come years before he had really wanted it and with a male ... a gender he really wasn't all that attracted to normally ... but he couldn't really object either. That Tomar was part female too didn't hurt that, but it was _weird_.

There were times he thought about trying to talk about it with him ... but he wasn't honestly sure how. After all, it's not like Tomar was the one who'd pushed for the two of them to end up in bed together. It wasn't like with Quasma ... she hadn't really pushed either, granted, but it had also been a once-off.

At least he was older than his grandfather'd been, from what he remembered, even if by less than a year.

That _was_ something nice about this world. No one looked at him funny for having been with a female at his age. No one would hassle him in years to come as it became more obvious he just wasn't interested in males like almost his entire family. Even as young as he was, folks at home had noticed already, and commented, on his unusual interest in females.

It was a pressure he had been keenly aware of. His parents loved him, but being one of the only of his family that couldn't talk to machines was alienating enough. To be marked as a sexual deviant was even worse. Biology itself said he shouldn't have noticed females for a year or two yet, but he'd been interested in them since he was ten.

It made being able to shapeshift even more appealing. He could deal with sex with a male that way.

That was part of it; accepting that he felt more accepted here than at home.

His family cared for him, loved him, but he was _different_.

Here, they didn't care. Not really. There was some insistence on going with the local standards, but that was just training, not ability or sexuality.

And Tomar ... his partner didn't care that he turned into a she for the Rohr to top. It was a real relief. It would have been unpleasant to explain to a lover that some normal sex just didn't work.

They'd have to work on the time limit, but that would come with practice and time. Tomar seemed ready and willing to accept just about anything Jerik wanted, honestly ....

Now that was a little worrying. He was sure that Tomar would say if he had any strenuous objections to something, but there was no way to be sure until it came up. Jerik was more used to the idea of his partner being an equal ... but Tomar seemed perfectly willing to be a subordinate to him.

It was something to work on, and it would probably lighten up once Tomar wasn't hearing it every day from his teachers. Time could fix that. Time and Jerik's own behavior. If Tomar was treated as an equal, he'd eventually get used to it.

He felt his alarm spell go off in his head, looking around warily as something large walked through the perimeter of his camp. Gradually, he made out a shape on the other side of the small fire that was burning ... and a dozen pinpoints of light glowing where they shouldn't be.

As he watched, a candle-elk cautiously approached the fire, watching Jerik warily, lowering its head slightly towards the grass beneath it.

The tom smiled slightly and held very still, pleased at the opportunity to watch the magnificent creature peacefully for a time.

Convinced that it wasn't dangerous, the creature continued to reach down, grazing a bit near the fire, light playing along its rich brown fur. It bit off some grass, chewing it, watching Jerik and its surroundings to make sure the Kat didn't do anything threatening. The young tom felt that the animal was friendly, if nervous.

Typical of any prey species.

Jerik focused a little more on projecting an aura of non-threatening friendliness, hoping that the candle elk might relax enough to approach him. Maybe close enough to be touched.

It looked up at him as it felt the Force presence stretched out to it, candle-flames glittering at the end of its antlers as a breeze blew by, but they didn't go out. It cautiously stepped closer, intrigued, attracted to the magic nearby.

Jerik privately wondered who had created it; the species couldn't have occurred as a result of anything but magic.

It wasn't nearly as strange as the Rohr or griffons, but it all but exuded its magical nature even without the little fires.

He slowly pulled up a little grass near his hand and gradually offered the grass in his hand to the large herbivore.

It considered him, but reached out, taking the offered grass and another step closer to Jerik, nuzzling his hand lightly. He could feel the warmth from its antlers, see the fire really was real, not just some sort of illusion.

A good omen, hmm? Well ... when he thought about it, the fact that a herd of them didn't burn the _forest_ down just might count. Plus any critter created by magic was likely to be either good or bad.

Right now though, he was simply beautiful to be this close to, and utterly thrilling to have fed.

He took a risk and moved his hand slowly to gently stroke the candle elk's muzzle.

It tolerated the touch, though its eyes were fixed on Jerik's as he stroked its face lightly. For a moment, all of Herath, all Jerik's issues, seemed to go away, leaving the boy and the magical elk alone for a quiet moment. It felt as much like a dream as anything, a moment he knew he'd treasure forever.

Like all good dreams, it was soon over with the bellow of another candle elk that this one lifted his head to answer, then trotted away.

He caught Tomar glance out the tent, assess the situation for what it was, and retreated to curl up back in their blankets against the slight chill in the air.

Jerik had to smile at that, then settled back into a light meditative trance and was hit with the full grief he hadn't even acknowledged yet. The loss of his Ko's-Ri. He'd built it himself, a real accomplishment for one without the Gift. It was also something almost any of his kin could _fix_ in a few hours of molding local materials into the item. No technology base needed.

To him ... it was broken. The crystals were fine, the parts weren't actually _destroyed_ , but the power cell was ruined, and worse, the delicate connections inside had broken. Even if he could recharge his power cell, he'd get intermittent function out of it at best. It was almost like something was _trying_ to strip him of the things that made him a Clawson.

Maybe it was a good thing. They claimed him, but he wasn't like anyone else, not even his littermates. Sure, Tessy and Jeff also lacked the family Gift, but they fit in with their kin in ways he couldn't even understand. Maybe this was a good thing. His kits wouldn't face the Demon, they'd likely have power, and they could grow up somewhere that being different was okay.

Maybe one day he'd be able to go home ... or they would find him or his descendants ... but for now he could focus on building a life for himself here.

A _good_ life.

He _did_ have everything he needed. He had a partner who cared for him. He had a place in society that was respected. He was doing _well_ in his duties here. He had a lot to look forward to.

It wasn't like what it would be to most Clawsons to be stranded on a low-tech world.

He didn't hear the tech anyway, at least not unless it could speak normally.

He hadn't even seen a year here, but he felt _good_ about what he was doing and what he had. He liked this world. If he didn't fight it, he could focus on enjoying it even more. Little things, like the moment with the elk ... how many of his kin would have missed it, too focused on trying to get their ship working and get off the 'backwater, no-tech hellhole' they'd found themselves in?

He found himself letting his breath out slowly and stood with a calmness he hadn't known in some time. It would not be the end of his meditations on the matter, but for now, he was content to be grateful for what he had.

"I love you," Jerik whispered with a soft kiss to Tomar's ear before he dropped his robe to the other side of the tent and snuggled into the Rohr's warm embrace.

"Love you too, Jerik," Tomaer whispered softly, hugging him tightly before they both returned to sleep.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The last planned day of their trip, Jerik was finally putting the finishing touches on Kaul. He was really hoping that this enchantment work was working; he hadn't heard a thing so far. The way Temreth and the others had been talking, he should have heard _something_ by now, in his head at least.

"* _Hey, bright boy!_ *" A female voice pointed out, 'shouting' at him mentally. "* _Maybe if you listened, instead of thinking over me all the time?_ *"

"Hu?" His head snapped up, startled not just by the contact but by the attitude so clear in it. "* _Kaul?_ *" He reached out with his mind to find her frequency. It would be critical in the years to come, he was sure.

"* _Yes, Kaul._ *" She sounded exasperated. "* _Who else would it be? Anyway, it worked, I'm here._ *"

"* _Good._ *" 'I think.'

"* _I heard that._ *" She shot back. "* _Why don't you gather your Defender and get out of here before we're_ completely _covered in snow?_ *"

"* _Huh?_ *" Jerik finally opened his eyes, looking out at the physical world around him, Tomar sitting just upwind from him as snow gathered around the Rohr's body, building up on the ground around them both as the wind howled.

"Into the tent!" Tomar shouted over the wind. "Thank Marash you're awake!"

"Sweet Bastet." Jerik whispered and grabbed the few items still around him to make the difficult journey of only a few yards to their tent. This was a moment more than any that he was grateful for the weatherproofing enchantment on it. It didn't provide heat, but it keep the wind and water out. "Let's get a little heat in here."

"* _Brilliant idea._ *" Kaul rolled eyes that didn't exist, but went silent and cooperated with his effort to create a bubble of heat to warm them and dry off.

It wasn't much, but it would be enough. Tomar laid down once he was back in, laying down, his large body shivering all over.

"Are you okay?" He asked Jerik shakily, looking up at the tom with concern in his expression.

"I'm fine, but you are not." Jerik frowned and focused on a variant use of freshen to fully dry his thick fur. "We can't afford you getting sick either."

"Sh-should've shaken you out of it," Tomar chuckled slightly. "Thanks for the drying spell."

"Yes, you should have." Jerik agreed. "Or at least been more careful about how you shielded me." He leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Thank you for trying."

"* _He's freezing,_ *" Kaul observed, "* _but he should be all right now, if we keep this up._ *"

"I intend to." Jerik nodded seriously and focused a warming spell on Kaul's length after he dried himself off. "Let's get your clothes off and come snuggle under the blankets. We need to keep you warm." He instructed by rote even as he stripped himself.

"Intend to what?" Tomar asked, stripping himself, seriously grateful that he was wearing his armored skirt when he'd gone out into the storm.

"Keep you warm." Jerik explained and helped him get everything off before pulling his feet between them and snuggled close under all the blankets they had, his staff between them against Tomar's fur to help warm him more, the heat of the spell that was keeping the tent at a nearly comfortable level. "Kaul's talking, at least to me."

"Worked then?" Tomar asked with a smile, wrapping his arms and forelegs around Jerik reflexively. The young tom could feel the Rohr's body fighting to warm itself again, but he was gradually shivering less.

"Yes," he smiled and welcomed the embrace. He reached down between them to hold Tomar's back paws in his hands, the heat of his palms warming cold toes quickly as he rubbed them. "Just relax and warm up. That's what's important now."

"At least we brought gear so we have food for the duration," Tomar said, focusing on the logistics of handling the crisis while he kept himself awake.

"How long do you think this'll last?" Jerik asked softly, doing his own calculations and ever more grateful for the tent's enchantments.

"Judging by the amount of snow we got in the clearing through the trees and the herd of candle-elk that ran through our camp a few nights back, I think we're looking at a major blizzard," Tomar said softly. "Few days, maybe a week. Candle-elk don't run from minor storms, not most of them. Some good omen, huh?" The Rohr chuckled, shaking his head slightly, taking a deep breath as he finally stopped shivering. "Next time you enchant a staff, you're doing it _inside_ the tent," he joked.

"More to the point, it means we're going to be hiking back to the Academy post-blizzard." Jerik said as he scritched Tomar's body, glad he wasn't shivering anymore. "It'll be a lot longer than the trip here."

"You're assuming we're going to get moving once the storm's over," Tomar pointed out. "We're already under a couple inches, by the time this is done ...."

"Heat can do amazing things," Jerik reminded him softly. "And I have a good TK shove too. We'll get out. It just might be slow going. We'll probably have a rescue party headed our way in a week or so too, once we're late getting back."

"With any luck, they'll be able to find our gear," Tomar mused, snuggling close to Jerik. "By the way, what was it that was keeping you up the other night?"

"I had a lot of thinking to do. About what I've left behind, the future here ... all that stuff I haven't really haven't had a lot of time to work on at the Academy."

"Decide anything?" Tomar asked him.

"That maybe I fit in better here than back home." He murmured. "Most of my kin would be going crazy to get out of here, but I kind of like it."

"Good to know you like it," Tomar smiled slightly, kissing Jerik's cheek. "Why didn't you fit in back home, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because I can't hear machines, I don't have the family Demon to contend with because my father died before I was sired," he snuggled in close. "Because I'm interested in fems, not toms ... a tomkat isn't even supposed to notice fems until he's fifteen or sixteen. I noticed at ten, and never really was interested in guys. It's not just perverted according to society, it goes against known biology."

"* _You're a weird boy._ *" Kaul piped in.

"That's a kinda weird society," Tomar mused. "Sorry," he added sheepishly, ducking his head. "Or was it just the timing?"

"It's not weird when that's how your entire species was designed." Jerik pointed out gently. "No more 'weird' than Rohr genders. And yeah, it's mostly timing. If I'd been fifteen or sixteen when I first got interested and it was for fems, it wouldn't have been nearly as odd. Still unusual, but not nearly as disturbing to people."

"Guess I can understand that; I was thinking mostly of a society where guys were expected _not_ to be interested in fems," Tomar explained, nuzzling Jerik's neck. "And I'll admit that we've got weird genders, for most people. Heck, even most herms."

"We're expected to not be interested until we're sexually mature," he tried to explain it better. "Interest in guys comes first, usually at twelve or thirteen, when you first start showing signs. It was kind of a survival thing, keeping males away from females until they could stand up to an adult."

"Makes sense," Tomar agreed, rubbing Jerik's back. "Didn't mean anything bad about your people," he apologized. "It's just that I've never heard anybody say their parents were upset to find out they _were_ interested in members of the opposite sex."

"I know, and sounds even stranger here, where it's pretty obvious felines don't have the same maturity cycle." He snuggled close and fed a little more energy into the heat spell. 

"Uhm ... mind if I ask you a kinda strange question?" Tomar asked uncertainly. "You say you're not interested in guys, but ... well, you don't seem to have any problems with the male parts of me," he pointed out.

"I know." He admitted. "It's weird. I'm _not_ attracted to any other guys." He snuggled in. "I don't look at you and think you're sexy. It's something else. Maybe because we're partners. I don't really know."

"Maybe because you know I'm part girl too," Tomar mused, kissing Jerik's neck. "You're not making yourself do it though, are you?"

"No," he shook his head sharply. "I don't know why you're an exception, but I wouldn't if I didn't want to, partners or not."

"All right," the Rohr smiled, hugging Jerik. "Just wanted to make sure. Love you, Jerik."

"I love you, Tomar." He returned the embrace.

"* _You are_ so _mushy._ *" Kaul muttered silently.

"* _Hush._ *" Jerik told her. "* _Can you keep the warmth spell up while I sleep?_ *"

"* _Well enough to keep you two from freezing, but we're going to be exhausted if we have to keep this up for the whole storm._ *"

"* _I know._ *" He murmured. "Do we have anything in there to help with the heat in here?" He asked softly, motioning to the bag of holding.

"I'll check," Tomar said, reaching over to pull the bag to him and opening it up. He pulled out their endless waterskin and the gruel-spoons first, setting them to the side. "Might as keep get those out," he said softly, fishing through for anything that might help with a fire and pulled out two extra blankets when he came across them.

"Unfortunately, all we've got is the tinderbox," he sighed. "Of all the things to _not_ prepare for, we pick an early cold snap."

"Bad oversight, but not _too_ much of one." Jerik said firmly. "We have a wind and weatherproof tent, warm food and drink for as long as we need it, plenty of blankets and body warmth. I will have to be careful and conserve my energy, but I can keep the magical heat up most of the time. We will be fine."

"Just irritating," Tomar smiled slightly. "And don't overdo it; now that we're both past the first shock, we shouldn't need the spell too much, at least for now. We'll just have to spend the next few days snuggled up close under the blankets ... and somehow, that doesn't strike me as all that horrible a fate," the Rohr winked, looking for a bright side to being stuck inside the tent.

"Very true," Jerik grinned and nuzzled him lightly. "How about pulling out the grooming kit to pass some time?"

"Sounds good to me," Tomar rumbled, pulling out the requested kit with a light lick to Jerik's cheek as he started setting the bits and pieces out for them to work with.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tomar fought to keep himself from fidgeting too much as Jerik meditated. He'd been doing that a lot during the past two days, trying to keep himself centered and his magical power charged to keep the tent warm. As much as the Rohr knew it was necessary, knew that he was supposed to keep quiet and keep watch ....

They were in a tent that wasn't properly sized for the two of them, half-buried in snow already, and had been in it for two days solid and there was no sign of it letting up soon. Tomar barely had room to sit up, let alone stand. He was, quite frankly, going completely stir crazy.

He sighed quietly, laying down, curling around Jerik a bit. He didn't want to disturb him, but he couldn't get _out_ of here the way Jerik could, even if it was only in the tom's mind.

"Would you like to try to learn?" The tom asked quietly without twitching a whiskler.

"Did I disturb you?" Tomar asked sheepishly, tucking his tail between his legs reflexively.

"Tomar," he opened his eyes and turned around to gently try to untuck the canine's tail. "Please don't react like that. I'm not upset."

"Sorry, reflex," the Rohr shrugged slightly. "I don't just do it when somebody's mad at me, you know. Uhm ... if you wouldn't mind, it'd at least be something to do. I'm starting to think that going outside and starting to carve a path for us is preferable to waiting for the storm to stop."

"All right," he nodded with a small smile. "Get comfortable, a position you can hold easily for hours, but aren't likely to fall asleep in."

Tomar sat up, moving towards the middle of the tent so he could rest the weight of his upper body on his 'shoulders.'

"Just try to relax. The first step is to clear your mind. Tune out your body and don't think. Drift in the emptiness."

"Try not to think about thinking about nothing, huh?" Tomar chuckled slightly, trying to do as he was told. It wasn't all that easy to still his mind, get everything out of it ... especially not the things that he'd had drilled into him that he didn't even know he was thinking about, like a constant ear on their surroundings.

"Something like that," he smiled. "I know it's not easy, especially the relaxing your guard part."

"Too well trained," Tomar murmured, taking a deep breath and finally managing to clear his mind. Anything that attacked them here and now had _earned_ the right to eat them.

"I know where everything within half a click is, the alarm spells are still in place too." Jerik assured him. "Now, picture a perfect pearl."

"Whose perfect?" Tomar asked, the strange question perfectly serious as he imagined a wholly natural pearl, slight imperfections by most people's standards making it unique and perfect to the Rohr thinking about it.

Of course; a created species in a world where people _could_ culture and shape 'perfect' pearls wouldn't necessarily have the same standard of perfection.

"Whatever it means to you," he answered just as seriously. "Just hold it in your mind, understand its perfection."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tomar asked, confused and not sure exactly what he was supposed to understand, but trying to all the same.

"Why is this pearl perfect to you?" He offered another way to ask the question.

"All right," Tomar nodded. His mind mulled over a number of solutions before settling on one. The pearl was nature's creation, and meant to be as nature made it. Nature rarely decided to make things perfect; their current situation was proof enough of that.

"Good," Jerik smiled when he felt his partner settle on a reason. "Now hold that pearl in your mind, and form a completely clear glass of water beneath it."

Tomar focused, imagining the crystal he'd seen some of the Senior Defenders using, clear and brilliant, filled with pure water.

"Now allow the pearl to move downward slowly into the water. Watch how the water ripples and gives way to the smoothness of the pearl without trauma."

"You're assuming it's smooth," Tomar chuckled slightly, trying to do what Jerik was saying. It was a lot easier than just keeping his mind quiet.

"Quite true," Jerik chuckled as he glanced at the pearl in Tomar's mind and found a much more square and knobby one than he'd expected. "This is part of it, to understand perfection in yourself. This is called the Pearl Drop meditation. For you, it is meant to be interesting and calming. For me, it is more complex."

"What does it mean for you?" Tomar asked him, opening his eyes and coming out of the meditation, accidentally as much as intentionally.

"It is one of the meditations that helps with levitation." He explained easily. "Many of them have dual purposes like that."

"You know," Tomar teased, "telling me you're doing this when you're levitating isn't the way to convince me to go hang-gliding with you next time."

"Oh, I don't have to any more," he reached out to ruffle the Wolf-taur's chest fur. "It's a training tool. I outgrew it years ago."

"Mmm ... well, we'll see what you come up with for your next harness then," Tomar rumbled, nuzzling Jerik's neck and drawing him close for a hug, nabbing the waterskin and taking a drink. "Jerik?"

"Yes?" He happily snuggled close to his partner.

"Dunno why I'm asking this but ... y'ever wonder what it would've been like if you'd picked one of the others?"

Jerik actually blinked, then looked up to meet Tomar's gaze. "No." He shook his head a bit. "Haven't thought about them at all, really."

"M'kay," Tomar smiled, kissing Jerik's forehead. "Like I said, not sure why I asked ... guess it just came to mind, what with you stuck in a tent that'd be a lot roomier with a Mouse or Vixen in it with you," he chuckled slightly.

"Probably, but I like being close to you," he ran his hands down Tomar's chest. "Care to burn off some of that nervous energy?"

"Mmm ... if we don't get out of this tent before somebody manages to find us, they're going to get _entirely_ the right idea about how we kept warm," Tomar smirked, kissing him and drawing him down under the blankets.

"They'll think that anyway." Jerik giggled and happily helped strip his partner's clothing off.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jerik shivered involuntarily when he opened his eyes to sunlight shining into their tent threw the fabric near the top. When he expanded his senses, the world was calm outside. The wind had stopped howling, the sky was clear and the air and land very still.

Tomar shifted in his sleep, snuggling up closer to Jerik as he sat up. Still, Jerik could almost see by the movement of his pointed ears that he was slowly catching up with what was going on.

"We can go outside," he scritched the Rohr's ears gently. "The storm is over."

"* _Finally._ *" Kaul groaned. "* _You two put mink to shame._ *"

"Gimme a minute to get the blinders out," Tomar said, waking up and fumbling for the pack to get the crude wooden goggles he'd made while they were stuck, to keep the two of them from being blinded by the snow when they looked out.

"You won't see much but snow, given the warmth spell wouldn't have melted much beyond the tent." Jerik reminded him as he pulled on his travel clothes and robes. "But I'm sure the storm is over."

"Yeah, but the sun hitting it in the clearing could still hurt," Tomar pointed out, getting dressed in his armor, the weight enough to help keep him warm in the absence of winter-suitable clothes. "Let's see just how much we have to dig," he said, strapping the goggles around his head.

"I'm not _that_ worn out." Jerik objected as Tomar stuck his head outside the tent and looked up and around.

"Whether you are or not, looks like we picked up a few feet easy - comes up to the bottom of my hindbody, to judge from the looks of it, and that's with the tree cover. You'll have to ride once we start moving, unless we want to just wait for rescue."

"I'm not inclined to wait, personally." He shook his head. "If you'd back in here, I'll clear out that snow."

"Go ahead," Tomar said, backing up and starting to pack their gear up.

Jerik nodded and scooted to the entrance before gathering the Force and giving a hard telekinetic shove up and out across the clearing that had been the rest of their camp.

Snow flew everywhere, piling up into a sort of ramp up to the rest. It was wet, but they'd have a way out.

"Good enough to start." Jerik nodded and looked back before crawling outside and into the thin layer of snow left just outside. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Just as soon as I get the tent packed," Tomar nodded, getting out and quickly breaking it down with practiced ease. "Next time we come out this way? We're going to make sure to pack some paw-warmers." He took the cloth-and-leather packs they'd made up during the past week, stuffed with a bit of nutmet, and strapped them to his paws before settling his pack across his back. "Hop on up, Jerik," he offered, judging the direction they had to go in from the sun.

"Thanks," he climbed up on his partner's wolf back and snuggled close to his armored back. "Maybe we'll get lucky and have meat to cook tonight. I'm voting for going a bit slower and eating and sleeping well."

"Sounds good to me," Tomar nodded. "If you can, grab a nap up on my back. I won't let you fall off," he promised.

"Sounds good," he murmured, more than happy to strap Kaul to his back and positioned himself to rest while Tomar walked.

A few hours later, Jerik woke up to the sudden cessation of the rhythmic jostling he'd gotten used to from the walk. Tomar was pulling something out of the pack ... a javelin, Jerik realized as the light spear was pulled out past his nose.

"Quiet," the Rohr whispered, aiming at a wooly boar rooting through the snow. "And fish my spear out."

He nodded without a sound and shifted to hold on while he got the heavier spear out and handed it forward before sliding off to give Tomar his best chance at a kill.

The Rohr reached back, hurling the sharp javelin, the slender weapon warping some as it flew through the air, embedding itself in the boar's side. The animal squealed in anger and pain, turning about and glaring at Tomar. It charged as the Rohr brought his spear down, shifting his body to put himself between Jerik and the beast, just in case something went wrong.

It wasn't likely, and the young mage was quite capable of taking care of himself, but he didn't complain. He just got ready to finish their very angry dinner off if the spear didn't do the job. He wasn't about to let Tomar get hurt over a meal.

It wasn't necessary; Tomar angled the spear just right at the last minute, impaling the charging boar and twisting it off to the side to halt its forward movement and let its body finish realizing it was already dead. Its blood flowed down the spear, onto Tomar's hand, staining the snow beneath it crimson.

"If we can get a campground cleared," the Rohr observed as he took some of the snow to clean his hands on, "I think we've got something more than gruel for dinner!"

"Very much more," Jerik rumbled, very eager for fresh meat. "You start butchering it, I'll find a spot to clear nearby?"

"Sounds good to me," Tomar grinned, pulling out his field knife and indicating back the way they'd come. "There was a small clearing about ten paces that way," he said. "Should be a good spot; it's where I found this guy's tracks."

"Toss me the bag of holding and I'll start setting up camp then." Jerik nodded and caught the magical bag when it was sent his way, then backtracked Tomar's trail to a small clearing that would be a good campsite for the night.

A strong Force-wind cleared the deep snow to the ground in an area large enough for the tent, fire and a bit of room to sit by it. By the time Tomar returned with his kill, everything was set up, the fire was burning cheerily in the crystal cold air and there was a blanket on the ground to sit on.

"That'll be good for half the trip home." Jerik observed with a grin as Tomar skewered the two hind legs and set them over the fire to cook.

"Hell, right about now _salt_ would be good for half the trip home," Tomar chuckled, sitting down next to Jerik on the blanket, letting the fire warm him as he slipped off the paw-warmers and set them near the fire to absorb its heat.

"Oh, yeah." Jerik groaned and stretched out in the welcome heat. "Those gruel-spoons may keep you fed, but it leaves a lot to be desired flavor-wise."

"Maybe that's something else you can work on," Tomar chuckled, leaning over to give his partner an affectionate lick. "Though it's a lot better than spending a week starving."

"True," he nodded. "Though it's way off my field of study right now. Still, it can't be _that_ hard to have it spiced or something. At least taste like it's good for you too."

"Maybe Quasma can give you a couple tips for it," Tomar mused. "Oh well; better than nothing. Thanks for setting everything up," he added with a smile. "Feeling better after your nap?"

"Yes," he nodded and happily snuggled against his Defender in front of the fire and the mouth-watering smells of roasting meat. "If I save a bit, I could probably have a pair commissioned to make a meat stew instead of gruel by the time we're out on our own."

"Mmm ... that'd be a lot better," Tomar rumbled, his stomach doing the same _much_ more loudly.

"Hush, you," he chuckled, looking down at his hind-body.

"* _You two are terrible,_ *" Kaul told Jerik with a mental rolling of her proverbial eyes.

"* _You'd better get used to it, Kaul._ *" Jerik all but smirked at her. "* _We're always like this, and we'll be having pups and kittens in a few years._ *"

"* _Just make sure I'm kept well out of reach once you do,_ *" she observed dryly as Tomar pressed against Jerik with a happy sigh.

"So glad to have some air," the Rohr murmured.

"Yeah, I'd want to sleep outside if it wasn't so cold." Jerik murmured, eager for the meal to be hot enough to eat.

"If we eat it now, it'll still be raw on the inside," Tomar pointed out, knowing just what Jerik was thinking. "At least it's not all that incredibly cold outside anymore ... guess the blizzard was just a preview. Let's hope that's all it was, at least."

"At least for the two or three days it'll take to get close enough to the Academy that it'll be milder." He nodded. "It looks like it'll be clear into tomorrow at least."

"If they manage to get another storm like that before we're close to the Academy again, then I am _seriously_ starting to save up for a better tent as soon as we get back to Academy City," Tomar grumbled. "Bigger too."

"Next time we can just remember to ask for a bigger one, until we can afford a better one." Jerik considered the sky. "Would you pass me my notebook and writing quill?"

"Sure thing," Tomar nodded, pulling them out of the pack and handing them over. "Have something on your mind?"

"Starting a list of what we want to have when we head out on our own." He grinned and began to write quickly. "What features were you thinking for the tent, besides big enough to stand up and move around in?"

"Warm enough on its own that you don't have to exhaust yourself during weeks like this is the biggest one," Tomar said seriously.

Jerik nodded and wrote down 'temperature control' to cover the hot end of things too. "Anything else?"

"If we can arrange something that'd work to keep animals from running over our camp again, that'd probably be helpful," Tomar mused. "Just not so well that the hunting drops."

Jerik had to chuckle at that. "Or at least a spell to do it, a more advanced alarm spell."

"That'd work too," Tomar chuckled. "Heck, just using an audible version might do the trick. At any rate, I can't think of too much more, at least not for now."

"True," he nodded and write down that in the notes, then added their meal preference for a new gruel spoon. "Anything else you can think of that would be useful enough to buy quickly?"

"Survival gear, or are we talking about a more general wishlist?" Tomar asked him.

"I was thinking magic items, but general gear too. It doesn't hurt to make the list while we're out here wishing for it." He smiled up.

"General gear, the paw warmers and a well-oiled overskirt for my armor," Tomar said seriously. "For magical gear, we should probably add a razor-scabbard to the list for one of these days. Handy things to have, particularly for me."

"What are they?" Jerik happily took the distraction to smells of cooking meat.

"Scabbards enchanted with a sharpening spell," Tomar explained. "You leave a weapon in the scabbard for a full day, when you pull it out it's sharpened to a razor's edge without the brittleness; go through bone like butter for the first few minutes of a fight.

"Definitely useful." He nodded and wrote that down. "Sounds like it's a fairly simple item too. Anything else?"

"Healing salve from the Prelate," Tomar decided after a few moments deliberation. "After all, if there's some sort of emergency, we _really_ don't want to be without healing."

"Definitely," Jerik agreed fervently. "Even under good conditions, the first aid kit and my skill can only do so much."

"So, anything you've got for the list?" Tomar asked Jerik.

"An enchanted book for writing notes in; something that won't run out of paper. Light armor, a couple dresses for Ryka, a portable alchemy kit."

"Ryka?" Tomar asked, looking down at Jerik as he checked the boar. "Who's Ryka, and why would you be shopping for dresses for her?"

"Sorry," Jerik ducked his head a bit. "That's what I'm calling my female Kat form. It's easier for me to keep things sorted out when I name the forms I take on regularly."

"Oh, so I _do_ know her," Tomar chuckled, kissing Jerik's cheek lightly. "Yeah, some dresses might be nice for her. Though I certainly wouldn't object if you had to go around in the buff all the time," he winked.

"* _Here we go again,_ *" Kaul groaned silently.

"* _Dinner first,_ *" Jerik chuckled even as he nuzzled a bit of Tomar's exposed fur. "Glad you like her, but I think dinner's cooked enough to eat."

"I know," Tomar chuckled. "Just thought I'd let you know," he winked, pulling the meat off the fire and giving one of the legs to Jerik, his mouth watering as he bit into the hot, dripping meat.

The meal pasted in relative silence, both too hungry for the real fresh meat in their hands to bother with talking. It was only mumbles and groans of pleasure at eating their first good meal in a week.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Tomar nuzzled Jerik lightly as they woke up, warm breath washing over his fur.

"I'm gonna go start breakfast," he told his partner with a rumble. "Heart-meats for breakfast?"

"Sounds good." The tom nodded and stretched out as Tomar got wood for a new fire. When the small pile of branches were piled up, he focused with Kaul, half surprised at how she relaxed into the magical vortex and assisted in casting the dry version of freshen to get ride of as much moisture in them as possible and created a small spark to light it without complain or comment. She actually seemed happy.

He did have to admit, it was a _lot_ easier to use spells with her, now that he was getting used to it. His spells worked more effectively, and weren't as draining ... it would take a little experiment when he had the time and facilities, but he was sure he'd prefer working with her to without. 

"Thanks," Tomar called, preparing a skewer of the major organs from the boar; its liver, kidneys, and heart. That done, he put it over the fledgling fire, spitting another leg to go along with the organs for them. The boar had been large, but Tomar's larger stomach was starting to complain about the fact that it wasn't full as often as it wanted to be again.

"It's growling again." Jerik snickered and relaxed on a water-proof blanket in front of the fire. "Good thing hunting is still easy."

"Yeah," Tomar chuckled. "Especially since I can't really use snares on the move. Tonight I want to set a few up, see if we get lucky during the night."

"* _It'd be a first if you didn't,_ *" Kaul observed dryly.

The mental imagery, from Kaul and his own mind, made Jerik burst out laughing.

"What?" Tomar asked, looking back at Jerik with a slightly bewildered expression as the smells of the cooking meat filled the campgrounds.

"Sorry, Kaul likes to comment. She said that it would be a first if we didn't get lucky."

"Okay, her mind's officially as dirty as either of ours is," Tomar smirked to Jerik's continued laughter. "If not worse. Are you _sure_ you want to take the chance somebody else'll hear her some day?"

"* _He'd better be teasing,_ *" Kaul groused.

"It's too late now anyway." Jerik continued to snicker. "She's here to stay."

"Guess we just have to be grateful she can't talk," Tomar chuckled, shaking his head.

"That'll probably come eventually," Jerik winked with a few more snickers and happily accepted half of the boar's heart to start breakfast.

"Figu-" Tomar was cut off suddenly by a number of loud war-cries from the forest, a small horde of gangly, green-skinned humanoids charging out of the trees and into the clearing from all directions.

"Goblins!" Tomar shouted, spinning around and instinctively grabbing for any weapon he could find, grabbing hold of the spit carrying the hot boar's leg and clubbing one of the goblins with it, knocking him flat to the ground.

"Damn," Jerik twisted Kaul to release the sword and energized it as he fell into his most effective combat training and went after the attackers with a vengeance. He never went far from his partner, though, guarding his back as the Rohr guarded his.

He wasn't as good with a regular sword as he was with his K'os-Ri, but he was good enough to slow the goblins down. He blocked the clumsy, frenzied strikes of the goblins approaching, attacking when he had the chance. His blazing blade felled one of the goblins, earning him a little breathing room.

Tomar, for his part, was still mostly unarmed. The spit was hardly designed for combat, and while it went through the second goblin with surprising ease, and another of the small green nuisances found itself in his hands and thrown back into his comrades, he quickly slipped a forepaw beneath the first goblin's shortsword, flipping it up into his hand and praying it would hold up through the fight.

Jerik pushed his empty hand forward sharply, sending a wave of Force into the mass of creature before him. Without hesitating he used the time to call the bag of holding to him. "Sword or spear?" He asked sharply.

"Sword!" Tomar called back. "No space for the - argh! Dammit," he swore roughly, spinning for the goblin that had managed to catch his side with a club blow, forepaw coming up in a sweeping blow that sent him flying with a sickening snap of its scrawny neck.

"Here." Jerik got the much heavier weapon out and shoved it towards his partner, pommel first.

Tomar grabbed it, the blade biting deeply into the neck and shoulder of another goblin on the return stroke, dark green blood spraying out across Tomar and staining the snow. A slightly larger one, wearing some half-decent armor and carrying a relatively new blade, shouted incoherent gibberish at his comrades, urging them into the fight.

"I found the leader!" Tomar shouted at Jerik. He swung his sword in a broad arc, following it with his hind-body in a massive spin that sent the green creatures scattering, giving Jerik a clear spell-shot at the leader of the war-band.

He nodded and grabbed the large goblin with the Force and slammed him head first into the largest nearby tree he could see. He was about to throw him again when Kaul demanded his attention to the three goblins rushing him.

Just before he did as his staff told him, Tomar was covering for his distraction, hurling one of the other goblin's clubs at the trio, tripping the leader and forcing the other two to move around him, giving Jerik enough time to focus on them.

Tomar snarled in pain again, reversing his sword and driving it back into the goblin that had managed to flank him while he was distracted, the creature's warm blood washing down his thigh and over his head.

"Damn it, that was a juicy one," he muttered, shifting to move forward and get a little more room to maneuver - only to have his leg give out when he tried to put his weight on it, pain stabbing through the limb from what he'd thought was a relatively minor wound. With a startled squawk, he fell off balance, landing on his side and crushing a second goblin beneath his bulk.

Another one of the goblins started gibbering, noticing that their leader's skull had suddenly acquired a rather severe flat spot, and that a number of their comrades had fallen in exchange for, if he was generous, two particularly effective blows in return.

Whatever he said, it seemed to work, the green creatures starting to scatter, taking off with whatever they'd managed to grab, dark green blood oozing and spurting from corpses, melting the packed snow where the bodies had fallen.

"Tomar!" Jerik was at his side the moment he was sure the fight was over. "What's injured?" His entire focus was on the moment; what he had to do to help his partner.

"Hind left leg," Tomar said through locked teeth. "Gods-damned pest got the drop on me."

Jerik nodded and helped maneuver him so the injured leg was on top while he lay on his side. "Sweet Bastet." He shuddered when he got a look at the deep wound, a dagger still in it. "We're going to need that rescue, or we'll be camping here all winter." He said seriously and touched a few pressure points on his partner's hind body to numb it and slow blood flow. "Be very still. It's close to some very sensitive places."

"I guessed that when my leg wouldn't work right!" Tomar snarled at him, immediately snapping his jaw shut, but too late to keep the words from coming out the way they did. "Sorry," he apologized, wincing as Jerik tried to figure out if he could remove the dagger safely. "Look like it was intentional?"

"Definitely," he nodded. "Don't worry about snapping. Are you still feeling pain?" He looked up from unpacking the first aid kit and some other items.

"Not feeling much of anything beneath my lower back," Tomar admitted, sounding more than a little unnerved by the fact now that he thought about it. "I'm really hoping that's something you wanted to do."

"Yes it is. You'll recover better if you aren't in pain all the time. You aren't paralyzed, by the way, but it's best not to move without sensation." He explained as he pulled out some heavy, absorbent gauze from the medical kit and pressed it against the wound before carefully pulling the dagger out along its exact entrance path. "It's a good thing I know how to hunt and trap too." He kept up the conversation while he worked, trying to keep both his and Tomar's mind off what he was doing. The blood flow was slower, and not nearly as bad as it would've been if the knife had been a fraction of an inch forward, but the gauze was still soaked quickly.

"Just make sure you don't manage to get yourself hurt while you're doing it," Tomar chuckled slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked Jerik, noting a few points where his robes had been cut during the fight, stained slightly with blood. "Pretty clear you didn't meet the guy who did this, but just checking."

"Just a few scratches." He answered absently while he worked to staunch the blood flow and bandage the deep wound. "I think you fell on the one who did this to you."

"I know I did," Tomar said. "After I gutted the one next to him - now there's one I'm glad I beat to the punch. Thought it was the one who got my leg, but now I think he was going for higher up."

"That would have been _bad_." Jerik shuddered and put the finishing touches on the bandages. "I'm going to lift you telekinetically into the tent. You aren't going to be able to do much but lay there for a while."

"Okay, somebody up there is obsessed with me spending time stuck in that tent," Tomar grumbled. "Think we're close enough for a whisper spell or something to get back to the Academy?"

"I'm going to try, after I secure the area." He nodded and focused on lifting his much larger partner and moving him into the open tent without bumping the leg. "At least the door can be open this time, and heat provided by the fire if it's closer to the entrance."

"There is that," Tomar sighed, reaching up to rub Jerik's side lightly as he sat him down. "Don't stay out all day, okay?" He smiled up at Jerik a bit. "I'm not really looking forward to having to choke down more of that gruel any time soon."

"Me either," he nodded and leaned down to kiss his partner. "But at least we have that if need be."

* * *

Tomar lifted his head a bit to look at his partner well past midnight. The tom was shifting, restless and uneasy. His face almost looked to be in pain, even in the darkness of the warm tent.

He pulled Jerik close, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back lightly.

"Wake up, 'Rik," he told him, shaking him lightly.

The tom didn't respond for some time, not until Tomar had shaken him again a bit harder, and even then it wasn't much more than a disoriented mumble as he struggled to consciousness.

"Wake _up_ ," Tomar said firmly, trying to get Jerik to fully join him in the realm of the conscious.

Jerik moaned and struggled to open eyes that really didn't want to open, but eventually managed to focus on the Rohr above him. "Whaa?"

"You were having a nightmare or something," Tomar explained softly. "Whatever it was, it looked like you were hurting."

"Head still does," he mumbled and rubbed his temples shakily. "Feel like I got hit by a semi."

"A semi?" Tomar asked him, shaking his head and ignoring the question he'd asked himself. "What happened?"

"Really big heavy vehicle." He answered, then focused on rubbing his temples again. "Don't know. Feels like my brain is trying to melt and ooze out my eyes."

Tomar's heart felt like it caught in his throat; he didn't know what to do if there was something wrong, or how to even tell _if_ something was wrong.

"I don't think it's serious. I've had bad headaches before." He tried to reassure him. "It's just unpleasant."

"That sounds like more than a bad headache," Tomar said softly, hugging Jerik. "Just let me know if it gets worse, okay? Don't know what I'll do, but ... there has to be something."

"I'll be fine," Jerik murmured, trying to reassure him. "Just let me sleep for a bit more, okay?"

"All right," Tomar nodded, nuzzling him gently and rubbing his back. "Sorry to wake you."

"S'okay." He murmured and closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't sleep but waiting it out was the only way to deal with such things.

Tomar sighed softly, closing his own eyes and hoping he could sleep, knowing that Jerik was in pain and not having the slightest clue why. It was a horrible position to be in for a Defender, and a friend. He eventually drifted off, only to wake up when Jerik began to get up quietly.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly, sleepily, wincing as his leg twinged.

"Much, especially now that I know what it was," he leaned over to kiss him. "That was a memory crystal rupturing. I knew it would happen once I crashed here, just not when or in what order. That one was on healing." He added as he pulled out the medical kit. "Some is still beyond me, and some we don't have supplies for, but I can help more now."

"Hopefully something to make the muscles stop screaming at me?" Tomar asked hopefully.

"Damn, that shouldn't have worn off on it's own." Jerik muttered and quietly focused, pressing several points along Tomar's lower body. "Better?"

"Better," Tomar nodded slightly. "Still sore, but it's tolerable, and it's not completely numb."

"I can numb it completely." He looked up with the offer.

"No," Tomar said, shaking his head. "Like I said, it's tolerable. I might ask you to numb it the rest of the way later, but for now, I'd rather you didn't have to undo any work if something _really_ bad happens and I _have_ to move."

"All right," he nodded in acceptance. It was the same choice he would have made for himself after all. "I'll start the fire and breakfast, and open up the tent." He added as he dressed, then tucked Tomar in as best he could before opening the tent to the outside and fresh air.

"Thanks," Tomar sighed, wrapping the covers around himself and inhaling the fresh air as Jerik went out to work. This was the second time he'd managed to inconvenience Jerik this trip, and this time it was _definitely_ significantly. Granted, both had been protecting him from something, but it wasn't a very good track record to start with.

"It's not an inconvenience, Tomar. It's taking care of my partner." Jerik smiled at him over his shoulder while the fire began to crackle to life.

"I still feel guilty about it," Tomar chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "I'm supposed to be working to make you grateful to have me around, and keeping you safe in our fights. The two we've had, one of us managed to get hurt in each. I've got a long way to go before we go into the field."

"So do I," he looked over at him seriously. "I normally wouldn't be ready to go into the field without my teacher for another ten or twelve _years_. I _am_ grateful you're around. I wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't the right one." Jerik said with all the conviction of his life. "Getting hurt is what happens in a fight. It's why it's best to avoid them."

"The senior Defenders would be _so_ cross with you if they heard about that," Tomar smiled fondly at Jerik. "Doesn't help me that I've got an extra few feet of 'me' sticking out from behind my back; most of them aren't sure how to train for that. If I'd had my armor on, that fight would probably have gone better."

"I'm sure of it. Same with if you'd had a weapon out to grab when they appeared instead of the poker." He nodded and fetched the remains of the boar they'd killed the previous day and set it over the fire to roast. "We definitely need to make a priority of learning to fight together. I doubt we're going to get any less violent lives for a long time."

"It's something I've wanted to do for a while," Tomar admitted. "You're just not supposed to start until after your mage has his true staff."

"Well now I do, so that hurtle is cleared." Jerik nodded seriously. "After breakfast, I'm going to try to send a whisper spell to Mage Temreth about sending help."

"I didn't have the energy after working on you and setting everything up. Sending even a short, one-way message at this distance will require a lot of effort."

"All right," Tomar nodded. "So if it gets there, we probably still won't have any help until tonight at the earliest, and that's if they get things ready for a teleport."

"Most likely it'll be tomorrow sometime, maybe later." Jerik countered, not wanting to hope for help _that_ soon. "We're in good shape though. Your wound isn't infected and the bleeding has stopped, we have plenty of food and I've set up enough warning that nothing is going to surprise us."

"Okay," Tomar nodded. "Can't blame a guy for hoping though, right?" He chuckled slightly. "So, how'd the snares work?"

"Not at all, just trying to be realistic. Even if it takes them weeks, we'll be fine." He added with assurance. "I haven't had a chance to check the traps yet." He added with a chuckle and brought the meat into the tent to eat with his partner.

"Guess we're lucky you got some hunting in too then," the Rohr chuckled, taking breakfast from his partner and sitting up a bit so he could eat. "Thanks 'Rik," he smiled. "Even if you do think of it as just taking care of your partner, you're a good mage to be defending."

"I want to be," he smiled fondly and reached up to scritch Tomar's chest. "You're a good partner."

"Thanks," Tomar smiled, the two of them starting to eat and relaxing into a survival mode to wait for help.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Temreth looked up from the scroll he was studying, the tell-tale sound of a whisper spell in his ear.

"Recros," he said, holding up his hand to recall the spell and its words before it faded. The spell condensed into pale light, and he studied it carefully.

"Injured bad on way back. Jerik." Short, and incredibly weak - the young apprentice must have cast it from the very limits of his range, which left him at least half a week's hike from the Academy, longer if the cold snap they were having was any indicator.

"Quasma," the Stoat said sharply, looking over at the Lynx where she was working. "Do you have a spell to locate a person yet?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded and came over to him quickly, worry on her face. There were few reasons she could think of for that question in that tone.

"I just received a whisper from Apprentice Jerik," the Stoat told her seriously. "As you know, he's distinctly late getting back. According to the whisper, somebody was seriously injured on the trip. We need to find them, fast. I believe you'll have the best chance of it."

"I will find him." She straightened a bit, determination taking over from worry. If his whisper had gotten here, she should be able to detect him. The ranges were not that different.

"Locus nominos, Jerik Clawson domini ...." She trailed off, tracing the symbols with the amethyst finial of Numin, her staff. She repeated the words, focusing on the spell, praying she could get a bead on Jerik.

"* _You realize it will be a miracle if we can find him,_ *" her staff pointed out to her gently. "* _If we can't, it's not your fault._ *"

"* _If we don't, who will?_ *" Quasma pointed out before her full attention was on the spell and the distant senses seeking her friend.

She felt cold as her senses stretched out towards him, reaching farther than she'd ever forced a spell to go before. She was sure that it was his surroundings she felt. She knew the direction ... she just couldn't tell how far they had to go yet.

Unfortunately, the spell reached the limits of its range before it could tell her. A whisper spell was intended to travel for miles; her spell wasn't quite that long-ranged for the detail they needed.

"I know the direction, but I couldn't get how far. It's outside the spell range." She reported as the spell faded.

"Then I think it's time to see just how far your studies have come," Temreth said as a Servant brought in a thick tome. The Stoat took it in his small hands.

"Locate Target," he said clearly, the cover flipping up and dozens of pages flipping rapidly as his book turned to the requested spell.

"Use your decoding spell, then recite this spell," he said, setting the book on a stand for Quasma's reference. "Make sure you have a clear image of Jerik in your mind, and if you need help with the spell let me know."

"Yes, Mage." She nodded and studied the spell. She realized immediately why he offered help; it was a Second Circle spell, more than anything she'd handled on her own before. Still, she was sure she could cast it correctly after studying it.

She took care inscribing each of the symbols; it wasn't all that different from the spell she'd just used, at least not on the surface. Longer, more complicated ... and intended for greater distances. She formed the mental image of Jerik he'd told her to use, privately wishing she had something of his to provide a better link to him. Still, the violet points of Numin's amethyst finial began to glow as magical energy gathered, as she studied the spell and cast it all at once.

Instantly, she had a crystal-clear image of the camp that Jerik and Tomar were at; surrounded by snow, the dead bodies of goblins nearby. She was relieved that it wasn't Jerik who was injured, but she knew that meant Tomar was instead, and he'd be even harder to bring back to the Academy if he couldn't move.

And, if they were camping at this relatively sane hour of the day, he almost certainly couldn't.

At least they didn't seem to be in immediate danger.

"I have their location," she reported. "Tomar is the injured one, and he likely can not move. They are still encamped and Jerik is tending the fire. There are goblin bodies nearby."

"Good," Temreth nodded as a Servant brought in a map of the area they were supposed to be in. "Mark the point where they are on the map, and begin putting together all the drawings and descriptions you can. I'm going to have to go fetch one of the more powerful Mages to arrange for a teleport circle to their location, and the supplies we'll need to bring them back. We'll be back when we're ready; be ready to come with us."

"I will be, Mage Temreth." She nodded and picked up a quill on his desk to mark their location with a small X.

As she started preparing the drawings, Temreth turned and left the room, hoping it wouldn't take too long to find a mage who could prepare the teleport circle for a new location.

Jerik certainly had a knack for getting into trouble. At least he also seemed to have as much of a knack for surviving it.

* * *

Mage Schol double-checked the symbols drawn around the room-sized magical circle shi'd drawn in hir teleportation chamber. Mage Temreth stood nearby, watching the half-dragon Rat work, about half the symbols shi was using ones he didn't even recognize beyond the base.

"Are you almost done?" He asked, trying to conceal his impatience.

"If you think you could learn to craft a teleport circle, draw it, and safely charge it faster for a nearly-blind teleport, you're welcome to try," the herm said dryly. "But yes, I am. Call your student here; I'll need some time to review her materials before I can cast the final spell. You might want to teleport there yourself first, make sure she's right and that Apprentice Jerik knows we're on the way."

"I just might do that," Temreth nodded slightly, summoning a wind-whisp and sending it off to Quasma. They already had a stretcher ready to move Tomar into the circle once it was there, and a number of volunteers ready to help carry it. It was a fairly well-organized effort, for as little time as they'd had to prepare it.

It helped that there was only one injured and one walking to rescue.

Temreth couldn't help but be grateful when Quasma arrived and he had something to do besides wait, even if it was just to keep her calm.

"All right, let's see what we've got here," Schol said, setting out the drawings and map and inspecting them, hir green-scaled tail swishing behind hir. "Not bad," shi admitted as shi inspected them. "That spell of yours seems to be fairly effective, Temreth, even in the hands of an apprentice."

"That was the idea," Temreth observed. "It should just be a few more minutes, Quasma," he reassured the Lynx. "I'm going to go make sure that he knows we got his whisper, and that they're ready for us."

"At leased dressed for company." She couldn't help but snicker, then turned serious. "Just don't surprise them, Temreth. Jerik's a lot more dangerous than he looks when he's defending somebody, and it's not with magic."

"I'll keep it in mind," Temreth nodded, leaving the room to keep from interfering with Schol's spell when he teleported, and to collect his Defender so she wouldn't completely flip out after hearing he went somewhere without her.

"It's ready?" The powerful black Eagle asked, her brilliant white head-feathers ruffled in anticipation.

"Almost," Temreth nodded. "You want to come with me, or wait for the circle? I'm going to go let them know what's coming, so we'll be going back with the rest of them either way."

"You know I want to go with you," she fluffed her feathers, her tone as serious as ever.

"I know," he smiled to the other students. "All right," he said, turning to the other apprentices who had volunteered. "Sela and I are going to teleport out to make sure Apprentice Jerik and his Defender are ready. The rest of you, prepare to go with Mage Schol when shi's ready."

With that, he rapidly chanted the teleport spell, etching the symbols into the air with his staff before he and Sela were ripped through space, emerging about twenty paces from the camp, near a stack of dead goblins.

"Well, it seems Quasma's drawings were accurate," he observed. "Ready Sela?" He asked, pulling his robes tighter around himself.

"Hold Apprentice!" She ignored her mage, stepping in front of him with her shield up to buffer against the youth half way through a charge at the intruders. 

He skidded to a stop with a fluff of snow, Kaul drawn as a sword. "Mage Temreth." Jerik almost stammered, startled by the teleports' effects on his magical alarms. "You heard it." He breathed in relief.

"We heard," Temreth nodded, stepping out from behind Sela. "My apologies for not sending advance warning, but I wasn't sure how _you_ managed to get the whisper back to the Academy in the first place, and didn't want to waste time figuring out how to send one back reliably myself. In a few minutes, Mage Schol should be sending a group of apprentices through to help us move Tomar back through a teleport circle. If you would take us there, we can start the group getting ready."

"Great." He smiled in real relief and sheathed his sword into the full staff again and headed the short distance into camp. "Tomar is going to be _so_ glad to get out of that tent."

"What happened to him?" Temreth asked as they followed him. "The goblins?"

"Yes," he nodded and smiled warmly to the prone Rohr inside their tent. "They surprised us over breakfast, one managed to bury a dagger in his left hind leg. Missed everything vital, but he can't put any weight on it. You saw what we did in exchange."

"Would've done more, but they ran before we got the chance," Tomar muttered. "Glad to see some friendly faces besides Jerik's," he added with a smile. "So, I'm guessing our rescue's here?"

"Yes. Jerik's whisper spell reached us. The rest of the party will be here soon." Temreth said as Jerik began packing up camp as quickly as he could without dealing with the tent.

"Is there any way I can help?" Tomar asked Jerik, hoping for something he could do.

"Be still so you don't hurt yourself worse." He said seriously, their few things packed up quickly. "I know it sucks."

"Definitely a Defender," Sela chuckled, shaking her head from near the entrance of the tent. "Don't worry, Tomar. From what I saw, you made a good accounting of yourself, unless your mage is more a warrior than a mage."

"He took out two of them with a cooking spit, before he even got his hands on a weapon," Jerik pointed out with a chuckle and a bit of honest pride in his partner.

"Well, it was handy," Tomar said, blushing slightly as Quasma rushed up to the tent, sticking her head in to check on Tomar.

"They're all here!" She called back out.

"I could have told you that." Jerik teased her with a grin of relief on his face.

"Hey, he doesn't seem to mind seeing a different face," Quasma pointed out with a smirk, then hugged Jerik tight and got one in return. "Next time you send a whisper saying somebody was hurt bad, say which somebody!"

"I'll try to remember." He murmured as the various apprentices approached, carefully working to move the tent before helping Tomar onto the stretcher, the Rohr looking completely and utterly embarrassed by the effort and attention on his behalf.

"Would it be easier unconscious?" Jerik offered softly from his partner's side.

"Only if it was something with a mace that made me that way," Tomar said, ducking his head.

"Hush," Temreth chuckled, shaking his head. "Would you feel any better if you were walking back with an injured mage on your back?"

"No sir," Tomar admitted. The group quickly made their way back to the teleportation circle, glowing on clear ground.

"Mage Schol already started swearing, Mage Temreth," Quasma warned him. "Shi has ankle-deep snow in hir teleportation room."

"The weather is outside of my control, Quasma," the Stoat chuckled, shaking his head. "Shi was going to be irritated one way or the other, I'm sure."

"It could be a lot worse," Jerik commented as they got inside the circle.

"Quite easily," Temreth agreed. Everybody gathered together, the circle flaring as space shifted and became one, and they were left standing, surrounded by the aforementioned snow that had come through the first time.

"So you two are the ones who -" Mage Schol started.

"No time; we need to get Jerik's Defender down to medical," Temreth said smoothly, ushering the Apprentices out quickly, before the half-dragon Rat could start yelling.

"Thank you," Jerik murmured to his teacher when the door was closed behind them and the group was headed for the healers.

"Shi's a good person, but has the temper of her father," Temreth observed as they hurried through the halls towards the Prelate's rooms. "Shi'll cool down once hir workshop's dry again."

"That shouldn't take long, at hir Circle." He nodded, his hand yet to come off his Defender.

"No, it shouldn't. I think shi just likes to complain. He _will_ be fine, Jerik," Temreth pointed out, glancing down at his hand. Not many pairs bonded this quickly, and few mages as young as Jarik were so protective of their Defender.

"I know," Jerik looked up with a bit of a smile. "It doesn't stop me wanting to _be_ here." He tried to explain something that went even deeper than instincts for him.

"I understand, Jerik," Temreth chuckled. "But he might prefer if you helped with the stretcher to petting his head."

"It's all right," Tomar blushed. "I think my ears went numb just after the teleport," he chuckled as they reached medical.

"Well, you're not hurt _that_ badly if you can joke about it," Quasma observed, the group stopping so a number of Servants could take over for the apprentices.

"I know enough to keep it from getting that bad." Jerik said seriously, more than a bit sick at the idea that it could have easily been different. If it had been his leg, instead of Tomar's, he'd either be dead or needing magic that he wasn't entirely sure Prelate Raphael had at his disposal.

As it was, the Bear was ready for them.

"Thank you, Mage Temreth; I'll take over from here," he said briskly. "Now, let me look at that wound," he said.

"Hard to miss it, Prelate," Tomar joked as Jerik helped to remove the bandage.

"You've done something to numb him?" The Bear asked Jerik, inspecting the wound. It was deep, for a goblin's attack. Clearly he knew what he was doing. Fortunately, Jerik had also done a fairly competent job of keeping it from getting as bad as it easily could have become. Many mages would have simply tried to pull the dagger out without taking the care to make sure they didn't sever something critical.

"Yes, Prelate. There are places you can apply pressure to affect sensations. The lower half of his wolf body has a muted pain response."

"Fortunately, it shouldn't interfere with my healing methods," the Bear mused. "Some I've met would have trouble with it. It doesn't seem that the wound was poisoned, also a plus ...." He looked up at Tomar.

"Marash isn't a jealous goddess, Prelate," Tomar said, shaking his head. "And for this one, I'll take the healing if it's in the offing."

"It definitely is," Raphael nodded. He spoke a brief prayer, focusing longer, carefully gathering the energy from his own deity and working it into Tomar's body, starting at the bottom and healing him from the inside out. Before long, he was finished, the wound sealing with a faint scar.

"You can undo you work now, Apprentice," Raphael told him. "He should be fine now."

"Thank you," Jerik said, truly impressed by the Prelate's work. He took a moment to work over Tomar's lower body, undoing the numbing he'd set in place to allow his partner to rest.

Tomar winced slightly as full feeling came back into limbs that had been mostly numb long enough for him to get used to it, but he was quickly trying to get back onto his feet.

"Thank you, Prelate," Tomar said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Try to watch out for daggers," Raphael suggested with a chuckle. "And let me know if you have any further troubles."

"I will," Tomar nodded.

"Do you need any help, Jerik?" The Bear asked.

"No, Prelate." He shook his head. "I wasn't really hurt."

"That's what I like to hear," he smiled, glancing over at Tomar. "You know, you're doing your job just as well, perhaps even better, if you live through a fight where you took hits your mage would have otherwise. At the very least, I know _I_ prefer healing to attempting resurrection."

"Yes, Prelate," Tomar nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, the two of you go rest, and get a decent meal," Raphael told them. "Before you report to your teachers. And that's an order."

"Yes, Prelate." Jerik smiled his thanks and quite happily ushered his Defender out and towards their quarters. "It's good to have you walking again."

"Better to be walking again," Tomar rumbled. "Think they'll give us time to get used to having beds again before they have us report?"

"The Prelate ordered us to rest," he grinned. "So at least one night."

"Good," the Rohr sighed slightly, stretching out as they started up the tower. "It is _so_ good to be home."

* * *

"Skies, you should have _seen_ Tomar." Quasma shook her head as she, Remys and Tessi walked along the corridor of the quarters of Transformation school's apprentices. "That wound was ugly."

"I'll bet Jerik was about ready to go mad," Remys mused. "They both got back okay though?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Tomar looked like he _wanted_ to die with all the fuss made over him, but they're both doing fine now. The Prelate let them go an hour ago."

"Well they'll certainly be back in their quarters then," the Gila Monster chuckled. "It'll be good to see them again."

"And to meet Jerik's staff," Tessi grinned. "Knowing him, he'll be something else."

"Yeah, like a she," Quasma pointed out with a slight smirk as they approached the door. "Unless I'm seriously mistaken."

"Oops," Tessi giggled. "Well, looks like he hasn't locked the door. Should we just head in?"

"Why not?" Quasma shrugged and pushed the door open. "Oh my." She grinned and stepped in, her eyes on the naked Rohr and his equally naked female friend making out.

"I th- ah c'mon!" Tomar groaned, reaching over and grabbing a blanket off Jerik's bed, pulling it down over them quickly, blushing deeply.

"What's - oh," Tessi said, blushing beneath her fur as she picked up the arousal scent from the two of them.

"Do you two _ever_ quit?" Remys asked, shaking his head as he stepped in and the door closed.

"Don't you guys ever _knock_?" Tomar asked back, popping his head up from under the blankets just in time for his eyes to roll back as Jerik did something under the covers.

"The door was unlocked." Quasma pointed out. "Nice to know he plays as a she."

"You forgot to lock the door?" Tomar asked Ryka as some of his clothes disappeared under the blanket.

"Apparently." Her voice muttered from under the blanket before he came out with leggings on and a glare for Quasma.

"What'd I do?" She asked with a giggle.

"Sorry," Tessi piped up, at least having the decency to look embarrassed.

"Anyone else would have knocked." He pointed out. "Unlocked door to you or not."

"Come on, it's not like I saw _that_ much," Quasma pointed out, rolling her eyes. "You guys want us to come back later?"

"Yes!" Both males nearly shouted in unison.

"All right! All right!" She raised her hands and backed out. "We'll see you in an hour?"

"That'll be fine," Tomar said. "We'll probably have some food here by then."

"Oh like it's really just eating that you're waiting for," she teased, ducking out and closing the door before a pillow slammed against it.

"Now, back to what we were doing?" Jerik asked and shifted form into Ryka, her bare breasts adding a sensuality to her movements that wasn't there as a Jerik.

"Mmm ... I think so," Tomar rumbled, kissing her and glancing back at the door. "Locked this time?"

"Locked this time," she nodded and slipped the leggings off. "I think we were about to get serious," she murmured and deepened the kiss as she lowered her body onto her lover's rigid cock.

"Oooh yeah," Tomar groaned into Ryka's mouth, starting to thrust lightly, fondling her breasts beneath the covers while she squeezed down around the large cock inside her body.

"Love how you feel in me." She panted, riding his thrusts with a bit more skill.

"Love how you feel around me," Tomar groaned, his balls tingling. "Mmm ... think Quasma wants you like this some time," he rumbled.

"She does," Ryka shuddered and closed her jaws on Tomar's shoulder. "Can't wait until you can pin me down doing this."

"One of these days," Tomar grunted, his knot swelling as it popped in and out of Ryka's body, his jaw closing around her shoulder. "Close ...."

"Oh, yeah." She pressed down to take his knot inside before it got too big and pulled her internal muscles upwards, putting as much pressure on it's base as she could.

Tomar groaned, fighting to keep from biting any harder as his balls contracted, spilling his seed deep into Ryka's sex as she milked him, her sharp teeth against his skin to muffle her cries of pleasure.

The Rohr panted, hugging her tight against him, licking her neck affectionately as they slowly came down.

"Think it'll last long enough to let my knot come down normally?" Tomar asked hopefully after a few minutes.

"Maybe," she murmured. "Longer than last time at least."

"Mmm ... we'll see then," Tomar sighed happily, nuzzling his mate's neck. "This is incredible, Ryka," he murmured.

"It is," she smiled and nuzzled him. "The future will only get better." She added with a shiver and deep purr. "Love you."

"I love you too," Tomar rumbled, snuggling up close. "Ryka, Jerik, or whoever you look like."

"Jerik, for you." She purred, then sighed. "It's wearing off." She made the adjustments to her pelvic bones to slid off his knot, but snuggled against him without changing back until the spell had actually worn off. 

"Want your other end to get some attention?" Jerik purred deeply and kissed him.

"Mmm ... should have the better part of an hour for it ... sure," Tomar rumbled deeply, pushing the blanket aside and lifting his hind-body up, tail raised high and wagging.

* * *

"I don't know why they're so prudish about that sort of thing," Quasma grumbled lightly as the three of them went to get something light to eat while they waited. "Not like anybody _doesn't_ think they're romping like rabbits in heat."

"Oh, _please_ ," Remys rolled his beady black eyes. "Anyone else would have thrown us out _faster_ and you know it. You keep teasing them like that, and you're going to end up getting in trouble."

"Doesn't change the fact that they're not hiding anything," the Lynx shrugged as they sat down. "I mean, is there _anybody_ who hasn't been with their Defender at least once around here?"

"I haven't," Tessi said shyly.

"Neither have I." Remys glared at Quasma. "You're just jealous that Tomar's getting what you want."

"So I've got good taste. And you're really telling me that you and Kennara have never ...?" Quasma looked at Remys, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," the Gila Monster said simply. "I've got better things to work on right now than my sex drive. Like you should," he pointed out.

"I've already cast a Second Circle spell, I'm not behind." She almost bristled.

"Maybe not behind, but you're hardly top of the classes," he pointed out. "Maybe you're a little too focused on trying to get back in bed with a certain tom?"

"I am _not_." She flattened her ears sharply.

"All right," Remys said with a bit of a shrug. "At any rate, it's good you were able to find him. A regular rescue probably wouldn't have been easy, I'm sure."

"No, it wouldn't," she cooled off. "Would have left them out there a lot longer too."

"At least they're both back all right," Tessi piped up, glad that the impending fight seemed to have been avoided for now.

"Yeah," Remys nodded. "I was starting to get worried about them; it's not like Jerik to be running late without anybody hearing about it."

"It's not like his camping spot was within range of anything he could cast." Quasma pointed out. "It was a miracle he reached Mage Temreth as far out as they were."

"I know," Remys nodded. "I was just saying that it was why I was concerned," he explained. "Now we know what was holding them up."

"They're lucky they had the gear they did," Tessi observed. "Sounds like they got caught in that blizzard we heard about."

"Jerik would," Remys chuckled, shaking his head. "He knows how to get himself into trouble, even when he's not trying."

"Knows how to get out of it too," Quasma pointed out. "I think he's one of those people I got warned about associating with. The kind that is a trouble foci."

"I'm sure of it," Remys chuckled. "But he's a good friend, and as much as he might get into trouble, he _does_ know how to get out of it too. He's either going to have a long and interesting career, or a short and _very_ interesting one."

"From his family, I guess a long one." Quasma chuckled. "They tend to be survivors."

"So, do you think his staff will be anything like him?" Tessi asked.

"Probably," Quasma nodded with a chuckle. "Only stranger."

"Now there's a scary thought," Remys chuckled. "Stranger than Jerik? He's already from another world."

"And he's using the crystals from his former sword as its finial." Quasma pointed out. "It's an incredible piece of work too. I've never seen a finial that intricately carved before. Not by an Apprentice at least."

"I'd assumed it was that way before he put it into his staff," Remys admitted. "Did he carve it here, himself?"

"Yap," she nodded. "He worked with cheap wood and quartz to perfect it before creating the one he's using. I saw at least three attempts that I thought looked good before he managed to create what he wanted to. I think every part of that staff has had at least one mock-up created before he even went for approval."

"That's Jerik," Tessi chuckled, shaking her head. "Always the perfectionist."

"It makes him an exceptional Transformationist." Quasma pointed out. "It's a field that really does require that kind of nature to excel at. The magic isn't so dangerous as Remys', but you have to know what you are changing into incredibly well to do a good job of it."

"Makes me glad that I'm not specializing the way you three are," Tessi said, shaking her head a bit. "I don't have to worry about those things as much."

"You also don't get all the fancier tricks we do," Remys chuckled. "But that's a debate that's gone on for centuries, and will for centuries more."

"One that your side is as obvious as your specialty, or lack of it." Quasma snickered. "Think they're done yet?"

"Mmm ... probably not yet, but by the time we're back it'll be close to the hour," Remys chuckled. "We'll just have to remember to knock this time."

"He probably locked the door this time." Tessi chuckled as they started towards his quarters.

"Well, if he didn't ...." Quasma giggled.

"We're still knocking first," Remys said, rolling his eyes. "You're just lucky he hasn't reached the point where he can turn _you_ into something."

"At his progress, it won't be long." Tessi giggled. "Then you'll _really_ have to watch out."

"Okay, okay," Quasma grumbled good-naturedly. "I'll be good."

"We're not asking for miracles," Remys smirked. "Just be better."

"Before he turns you into a literal fly on the wall." Tessi added with a snicker and knocked on the door, which opened for them, allowing the smells of food to drift out.

"So are you two decent now?" Quasma asked with a giggle, poking her head in to see the pair in their favorite position; Jerik relaxing between Tomar's forelegs.

"Yes, we are," Tomar said with a blush. "Come on in; we ordered enough for everybody, I think."

"Looks more like you ordered enough for everybody on the floor," Remys chuckled as the trio stepped in and saw the spread of food available, mostly baked goods and fruits.

"Hey, we've been on a carnivore's diet for the better part of a month now," Tomar pointed out, finishing buttering a bun. "And that's when we weren't spending a week on gruel. It's all well and good when it's your choice, but when it's forced on you, it gets old."

"So you did get caught in the storm?" Tessi asked and sat down to pick up a sweet roll.

"Yeah," Tomar muttered, shaking his head. "Jerik had just finished his staff a couple hours after it started, right before it got really bad. That was when things started getting bad."

"Next time, we're getting a bigger tent." Jerik chuckled softly and claimed an orange. "And a gruel spoon using meat flavoring."

"Oh, so you get a week to get sick of the flavor of meat-sludge instead of wheat-sludge?" Quasma asked with a smirk.

"Hey, we don't shoot your good ideas down," Tomar pointed out. "Besides, we were thinking of something that'd be more like stew than gruel."

"Well, good luck," the Lynx chuckled. "So! What's she like?"

"Even more snarky than you." Jerik chuckled and levitated the carved hardwood staff to him. "This is Kaul."

"I don't think that's possible," Tessi snickered. "Everything worked out right in the enchantment?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Even the extra enchantments to prep it for my energy sword spell." Jerik grinned and held the staff sideways to draw the brilliant, slender blade.

"Very cool," Quasma grinned. "So now you can baffle your combat instructors right along with your magic ones, huh?"

"Just making use of what I already know," he chuckled easily. "I have _years_ of sword training already. No reason to waste it."

"True," she nodded. "Though isn't it weird, getting used to having a blade at the end?"

"A little," he nodded slightly. "It's why it's such a light blade."

"So has Kaul started bugging you about wanting a voice of her own yet?"

"* _Well,_ bugging _might be too strong a word ...._ *"

"After the first couple minutes." He chuckled.

"* _Hmph,_ *" Kaul pouted mentally.

"Numin's the same way," Quasma chuckled. "I think he figures that unless I give him a voice, the rest of the world won't have the 'blessing' of finding out just how much he knows."

"Figures that your staff would be a know-it-all," Remys chuckled. "Whisper's just that; nice and quiet most of the time."

"Probably scared of you." Jerik winked at him.

"Actually, it feels more like a good friend," Remys smiled slightly, leaning his slender black staff against the wall as he snatched a hot, meat-filled bun from table to eat. "No need to speak, when you know what each other is thinking already."

"Impressive," he murmured, honestly surprised at that.

"I still think you scare him," Tessi teased lightly. "I've heard some mages talk about a bond like that, but it's usually after they've had their staff for a long time."

"I guess we're just a bit closer," Remys chuckled slightly. "So what's yours like, Tessi?" He asked her, nodding to the creamy white ash wood staff with its aquamarine finial that was taller than she was.

The ginger tabby smiled, looking up her staff.

"Wildwood's ... interesting. All over the place, most of the time. But when he focuses, he's pretty insightful."

"In other words, kinda like you," Quasma giggled.

"A little, maybe," Tessi admitted with a bit of a blush. "Don't think I'll be hurrying up to let him talk with the rest of the world though; he's a little too scatter-brained most of the time."

"Far too honest in their opinions too." Jerik chuckled.

"* _What, you want me to lie to you?_ *" Kaul snorted in his head.

"* _No, but you have_ no _sense of socially appropriate behavior yet._ *"

"Yeah, that's something most of them seem to have in common," Quasma chuckled. "Thought some of them are a little more tactful than others, from what I've heard."

"Most likely. Now, what have you found out about that treasure hunt?" Jerik asked her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know where it is we have to go," she explained. "I've got a map in my room I can bring down later so we can take a look at it."

"And we've just about got the plans together to get approval; it's mostly a matter of formalities now, I think," Remys added.

"Ahem?" Tessi coughed quietly, looking between the two of them.

"Oh yeah," Quasma said with a bit of a blush. "And Tessi'd like to come along, if we don't mind splitting things a fourth way."

Jerik considered her slightly, not really surprised. "So what are you bringing to this mission?"

"For one thing, I can use my spells more often than any of you three can, even if I don't know as many yet," Tessi pointed out. It was true; she had her parent's talent for magic, and knew how to use it. "And I'm not looking for a full share; I figure we'll take out what you guys need to pay off your debt first. But are you going to tell me that you really couldn't use some extra help with it? To haul everything away, if nothing else; there's a limit to how much can be stuffed in a pack."

"Agreed," he nodded and relaxed with a slight smile. "Any objections?" He looked at Remys.

"Honestly, she'll probably be handier than I will be, unless we run into some undead in the mine," Remys chuckled. "I don't mind."

"And I don't either," Quasma said easily. "I'm sure the extra help'll be worth it to keep us out of trouble."

"All right, you're in." He nodded to Tessi. "Starting tomorrow, we all need to make time to start combat practice together and with our Defenders. It's too easy to hit the wrong target with eight people in the group. Especially if we run across goblins again."

"Remys and I are scheduled for third bell after lunch," Quasma told Jerik. "Think you guys can arrange the same?"

"It's not usually difficult, especially given we have good reason for the request." Jerik nodded with Tomar's agreement. "I'm sure most of the instructors who care are aware of our plans to some extent."

"They are, and that we're going to be wanting to train together," Remys nodded easily. "Tessi? That time work for you too?"

"Yes," she nodded easily. "Not a problem."

"Think we've got that covered then," Quasma smiled. "Bet we blow everybody away with this," she added, her smile breaking into a grin.

"One way or another." Jerik chuckled. "So did anything interesting happen here while we were gone?"

"Well, I managed a Second Circle spell while we were trying to find you," Quasma offered with a grin.

"That is something to note," Jerik grinned back and relaxed into the small talk of Academy life that he'd missed so much in his month absence.


	14. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerik and Tomar get some time in the practice arena and face both wins and losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Sir Artus stood a catwalk along one of the Guild's fortified walls, looking down on Tomar, Jerik, Tim, and Quasma; the two Defender/mage teams squaring off against each other. His mage, a female Bear whose dark brown fur matched his own, stood next to him.

"Are you prepared?" He asked the two mages.

"Yes, Sir Artus." The quartet responded in unison.

"Good. Remember what we've been teaching you so far," he told them. "Mages, focus on each other and on keeping your Defender between yourself and the other warrior. Defenders, if your mages take so much as a serious scratch that isn't caused by a spell, it counts against you. Begin," he told them, Quasma quickly moving behind Tim, her staff in both hands as she assessed the pair she was facing.

She knew she had a real advantage if she could goad Jerik into drawing his sword. The tom was not one to stand back in a fight. The down side of the plan was that he could take out all three of them if he really wanted to. It would win her the match, but only prove that he was a vicious fighter in his own right.

She gripped Numin in both hands when she felt his first move, a telekinetic grab for her weapon. With a growl she twisted Numin out of his grip. She quickly cast a spell, her senses moving a few moments ahead, just enough to give her time to warn Tim about what was coming.

Just in time, too.

"Right," she whispered, seeing the sword-thrust Tomar was about to make.

In focusing on the other Defender, she missed the almost instant double-blow of a telekinetic slam down over both her and Tim, and the flash of three small bolts of energy hurtling towards them from Jerik's hand.

She cast her own magic missile, countering Jerik's spell with her own, but couldn't avoid all of the telekinetic burst. Tomar quickly reversed his swing as Tim dodged it, bringing his blade up to parry Tim's counterattack.

"Lower left, knee," Quasma whispered to her Defender. He brought his left knee up, wincing as Tomar clawed at his support leg.

" _His_ left!" Quasma hissed, throwing up a shield spell to try guard against any other magic missiles Jerik might use. She'd fought him often enough already to know that he was unlikely to unless he was having a _really_ brain-dead day, but she had to do her best.

"Duck!" She nearly yelled at Tim when she saw Jerik turned his Glovatrix on the Rottie and fired a moment before it happened. It was too late though, Jerik knew her tactics and countered them with his own type of combat precog. It wasn't as clear as her spells, but it did its job and he nailed Tim in the shoulder with a metal bolt.

Tomar followed the attack immediately, taking advantage of Tim's distraction to lunge into him, sending the Rottie stumbling back. Quasma managed to duck out of his way, but it left her open and exposed for a few seconds that she could already see were going to be 'fatal.' She knew she needed to react fast, and did so, flicking her wrist down, dropping a concealed dart into her hand, and then up at Jerik, hoping she could get it past Tomar and hit the other mage for at least _some_ points in her favor.

Her aim was true; the dart flashed towards Jerik only to have him sidestep it at a completely unnatural speed. She didn't even have a chance to blink before he was shoulder to shoulder with her and Kaul's blade was across her throat with him positioned to carry the strike though to behead her.

"You're dead." He said softly.

"Yeah," Quasma admitted with a grumble, ending the match.

"Defenders, cease!" Sir Artus called out, ending the scuffle that had started between Tim and Tomar while Jerik took care of Quasma. "The match is Jerik and Tomar's."

"Mages, you did well," Elder Guyna said, beginning the critique of the match. "Though you were killed in the end, Quasma, you supported your Defender, attempted to maintain your defense, and didn't give up until it was truly over. Jerik, you take a more dominant role in combat than I typically approve of, but you know that by now. At this point, your skills support you doing so. Just remember that there _are_ more skilled swordsmen out there, and that one of these days you might be facing them without knowing it."

"I understand, Elder." He inclined his head and sheathed his sword.

"As for you two," Sir Artus started, looking at the Defenders as they sheathed their weapons and Tim applied pressure to the small dart wound. "Tomar, you did very well. You didn't interfere with your mage, and you made sure to take advantage of openings he created for you." He turned towards the Rottweiler, who knew full well he'd lost this one spectacularly.

"Tim, you have got to learn to interpret your mage's warnings and directions correctly," the Bear told him. "You did well until the end, but your mage is a Diviner by training. She doesn't have the combat magic most mages do, and most of her spells that are useful in a battle will rely on you understanding her directions in order for them to be useful to you. However, I can't say that I'm surprised by the results of this match. Tim, report to have your shoulder looked at and bandaged, then go back to training with Quasma."

"Yes Sir," the Rottweiler nodded, heading off to do as he was told, Quasma behind him.

"Now, as for you two ...." Artus trailed off, thinking over his options for Jerik and Tomar. "Jerik, it's clear that your combat skills are advanced well beyond the peers of your age group. To a certain extent, they make it difficult to assess your skills at working with your Defender. Are you willing to face a more advanced student?"

"Yes, Sir Artus." He nodded seriously.

"Tomar?" The Bear asked the Rohr seriously.

"Yes Sir," he nodded. "If Jerik is, I am."

"Very well. Apprentice Kyr and his Defenders should be here shortly then."

The plural got Jerik and Tomar to glance at each other. This would be a serious challenge, even more so since they didn't know the Mage's specialty, if any.

"Are you ready to try telepathy in combat?" Jerik asked quietly. "I think we're going to need the extra coordination."

"I think so," Tomar nodded. "Don't know that I'll be able to answer, but we're going to need to pull out most of the stops here."

"Don't worry about answering." Jerik put a hand on his shoulder, his manner very serious but not afraid. "Just accept the information I can give you. At least it's not going to be as bad as the goblins. These guys aren't trying to dice us up for real."

"That always helps," Tomar chuckled as the door to the main building opened and a male Wolf and female Raccoon stepped out, wearing full armor and carrying several weapons.

"That would be the Defenders," the Rohr observed, another Raccoon following them out, dressed in a mage's robes and carrying a heavy, ironwood staff, bound in several points to reinforce it, the finial a piece of flint at the end that had been knapped into a serviceable spear-tip.

"Seems like another Mage who likes to fight." Jerik nodded towards Kyr. "This should be interesting."

"Not surprised," Tomar murmured. "Don't suppose I could talk you into staying out of the thick of it this time?"

"I'll try." Jerik consented. "I've gotten better about using ranged attacks."

"Well, let's see what we can do then," Tomar nodded, moving into a defensive stance as the other apprentice and Defenders prepared themselves. "I think we'll be doing a lot of blocking this time around."

"Yap," Jerik nodded. 

"Are you prepared?" Sir Artus asked the two mages now on the field.

"Yes, Sir Artus." They responded in unison.

"Then begin." He nodded, watching intently with his Mage at this very different dynamic and how Jerik reacted to an unknown opponent when outnumbered.

"An improvement." Elder Guyna noted quietly to her primary Defender at his largely defensive posture.

"Definitely." Artus nodded as the match began with Jerik casting a globe of silence spell centered on his opponent while Tomar blocked both attacks from his opposing Defenders.

Kyr responded with a pair of energy bolts from his staff, arcing out of the tip and striking Jerik and Tomar. The Rohr winced, but didn't let it interfere with his counterattack against the female Raccoon defending Kyr. He slammed his sword into her shield with both hands, protecting his exposed flank from her Wolf partner as she staggered back.

"* _Wolf behind you._ *" Jerik told his partner silently and assaulted Kyr with a paralytic bolt before moving to keep Tomar between himself and the Wolf.

Kyr moved back, his female Defender diving to intercept the bolt. She fell to the ground with a clank of armor, paralyzed as Tomar kicked out with his hind-legs, hammering the Wolf in the stomach and knocking him back.

Kyr stabbed the end of his staff to the ground, the finial flaring up brightly and dazzling the Kat and Rohr.

It was enough for the Wolf to get his sword to Tomar's throat, taking the Rohr out of the fight and leaving Jerik alone against a Mage and Defender.

Another set of magic missiles hit Jerik, nearly taking him to the ground as he recovered his senses. With a deep growl he focused and slammed down on Kyr with a hard telekinetic wave and only just managed to roll out of the way of the Wolf's sword strike.

Kyr staggered back, clearly surprised by the move. He made a motion with his staff, and the Wolf nodded, hurrying around to Jerik's other side, trapping him between the armed mage and warrior, Kyr holding his staff like a spear and watching him warily.

Jerik's body language abruptly shifted, centered and calmed. Kaul was drawn as a sword and lit with magical energy as Jerik went on the pure defensive with his first level of training.

Mage and Defender circled him cautiously, watching his reaction, seeing which of them he was paying more attention to. Suddenly, the Wolf lunged forward, diving off to the side a bit, trying to get close behind him.

He was met with a sword block and telekinetic shove that removed him from the competition for a moment, giving Jerik enough time to lock eyes with Kyr and call on both magical and Force power.

"* _Sleep._ *" He commanded with both his mind and voice, not ready to admit defeat.

Kyr seemed to shrug it off, finishing his own spell, mouth working silently but on reflex. A large ball of flame appeared, rolling through the air towards Jerik, singing the ends of his whiskers as it stopped a few inches short of him.

"Concede?" Kyr asked him as the silence spell wore off.

"I concede." Jerik nodded and lowered Kaul as warriors did, the ball of flame evaporating in response to his surender. Kyr's two Defenders stood as Jerik ended the paralysis spell, and Tomar hurryed to Jerik's side.

"Excellent, both of you," Sir Artus said approvingly. "Particularly you, Elsa. You've come a long way since you first started training."

"Thank you, Sir," the female Raccoon said, bowing her head respectfully before stretching out stiff muscles.

"Ren, Kyr, excellent tactics once you had Jerik alone, and adjusting to deal with the silence spell. Tomar, you did well as well; good use of your hind-body in the fight. Jerik, your defensive tactics were good, although you do need some practice. Watch out for the lower-level combat spells."

"Yes, Sir." He bowed slightly to the combat instructor and suppressed a wince from the magic missile damage.

Elder Guyna stood, walking down from the catwalk.

"I would suggest taking this before you do too much more tonight," she said, pulling a small vial from a belt-pouch on her robes and handing it to Jerik. "You both did well; Kyr, you should speak with your teachers about recognition as a full mage soon. I recognized at least one second-circle spell cast at third-circle level; you should be a few weeks away from graduating at most."

"Thank you, Elder." Kyr beamed at the serious praise.

"I will, and thank you, Elder Guyna." Jerik inclined his head to her.

"You are dismissed," she said easily. "Rest up; you've both earned it."

Both bowed their heads politely before starting to walk from the battlefield, Tomar next to Jerik and offering him a shoulder for support as they headed for their quarters for a short rest and snack before the afternoon classes began.

"I'm impressed." Keil told them as he walked up with Lina. "You're _good_."

"Thanks," Jerik smiled at him as the foursome walked together. "It's a very different set of tactics than I'm used to."

"We'll practice against you a few times," Lina chuckled. "You'll get some practice with a combat mage. Most folks around here aren't gonna hammer you as hard as you're willing to hammer them. Still, you did good, making them work for it as much as they did. Elsa's getting _damned_ good, and you were outnumbered because of it."

"Outnumbered and outclassed is an effective way to learn." Jerik said.

"Well, I can't give you that, but you won't get pounded quite so hard with a team closer to your level to spar with." Keil commented.

"Not until tomorrow." Tomar insisted sternly. "You're injured, whether you care to admit it or not."

"Yes, Defender." Jerik rolled his eyes, but his tone was affectionate and teasing.

"Of course not until then," Lina giggled. "If we tried any sooner, we'd _all_ get our asses kicked for doing it."

"So, you two were watching?" Tomar asked them.

"Yep," Lina nodded easily. "It'll be easier for both of you when you're out of the Academy. Here, everybody goes for the mage first. It's easier when the Defender can attract their attention."

"It'll be easier for us when we get out and I'm not all but required to wear robes too." Jerik added. "I do prefer light armor."

"Want me to see if I can work something out for you?" Lina asked him curiously. "I think I could apply most of my current techniques to leather plates as well as metal ones. Wouldn't be as good, but you could wear it under your robes."

"That would be _awesome_." Jerik looked at her in honest surprise and delight. "I'm not looking to take a pounding like you do, but a little extra protection would be very welcome."

"You wouldn't be able to take it," Lina said honestly. "I'm not even _entirely_ sure if it'll work, and you'll need some work to learn to use it properly, but it'll help."

"Just don't encourage him too much," Tomar chuckled slightly. "He'll get into even more trouble if you do."

"Better to have it than not when I do drag us into trouble again." Jerik winked at him. "I am the one who thinks clearing out the Blight is a fun career choice."

"You're crazier than I am," Keil chuckled, shaking his head. "But that's definitely a sign you'll want some armor."

"It's a family hobby." Jerik shrugged with a grin. "Some of us guard territories, some of us clear them out. We're all a little ... ambitious."

"Just wait - we'll either be partners, or arch-rivals in a few years," Keil chuckled.

"I'll hope for partners, since I like Lina." Jerik winked at her. "She's a cute, feisty little Mouse."

"Thank you," Lina winked back. "Good to know there's somebody else who thinks so."

"So who's the second one?" Keil teased her, earning a gloved fist to the shoulder for his effort.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be protecting him?" Tomar teased.

"I can't protect him from himself," Lina smirked.

"Just bruise him enough times he learns." Jerik snickered. "If it's possible."

"Nope!" Keil said cheerfully, ducking another playful slug.

"Maybe I should teach him a bit of my combat style." Jerik offered playfully. "He's built for it, and has the spirit."

"Now that's got potential," Keil grinned.

"Not tonight!" Tomar said, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Come on, Jerik. I'm gonna get you home before you manage to talk yourself into breaking something."

"Yes, Tomar." He played at being meek, not that anyone believed it.

It still made his Defender feel good to know he was in such good spirits despite being injured and defeated. Some days he wasn't so suree Jerik could handle loosing.

Days like this helped to reassure him.


	15. Solstice Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerik and the gang celebrate the Winter Solstice with stories, gifts and watching the re-enchantment of the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"They're doing well tonight," Remys observed as he, Quasma, Tessi, Keil, and their Defenders watched Jerik and Tomar fighting Kyr and his Defenders again.

"Jerik still needs to learn to fight with a long-blade one-handed though," Kennara observed. "His technique's a little sloppy."

"Oh, he'd be _so_ ticked if he heard you say that," Tim chuckled, the Rottweiler shaking his head. "Besides, it's a different type of long-blade."

"Yeah, but you can tell he wants to use two hands with it," the white-furred Vixen shrugged. "He's good for a mage, no doubt about that, but he's not as good as he could be. His other skills make up for it."

"But he _is_ a mage, Ken," Remys pointed out. "That's how it's _supposed_ to be. He isn't just a warrior, he _does_ have the other skills to make up for it."

"He's as good as any combat mage his age." Keil pointed out. "And getting better the more he gets used to not going up close and personal first thing."

"Not to mention other weapons." Rainbow pointed out as Jerik nailed the Wolf with a burst of three bolts so Tomar could take him out of the fight. "He fights dirty too."

"Who here doesn't?" Tim pointed out to the Parrot sitting next to Tessi. "Let's face it, we might dress like knights, but not one of our trainers makes any bones about the fact that fighting dirty's perfectly fine when it lets you win."

"Jerik's just lucky that doesn't include ignoring orders to tone it down," Quasma chuckled. "I've heard that Kyr's working on a somewhat more spectacular version of his ball of flame spell."

"He wouldn't use that with his Defenders in the blast zone," Kennara said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Remys asked. "He knows how to make it so his spells aren't lethal; have them keep Jerik from interrupting him while he casts it, then hit them all. Wouldn't cause any permanent harm, and it'd get the job done faster."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't do that," Tessi said firmly, putting an arm around Rainbow's shoulders and squeezing lightly, wincing as Elsa took Tomar out of the fight with what would have been a painful stab to the chest with her shield, if she'd had the spike attached to the front, only to have Jerik counter with a blow to the back that would have taken her out, leaving the Apprentice squared off against the Mage, sword, staff, and spell against spear and spell.

Jerik slammed into the back of Kyr's knees with a line of Force, then hit the Mage with a paralytic bolt when he was down.

"Cease; the match is Jerik and Tomar's," Sir Artus told them, waiting for the various spells the two spellcasters had been using to be taken down before he began his assessment. It was fairly short; the two groups had been well-matched, and taken care of most of their flaws during the last weeks of training.

It was an assessment that even though he'd known it was true beforehand, left Jerik clearly pleased. He was smiling when he and Tomar left the field to see to Tomar's wounds, the group falling in with them.

"Am I late for a meeting?" Jerik teased them.

"A little," Quasma teased back. "You did well today; think we're ready to go as soon as you're done with that little crash-course in enchantment you're taking."

"Early next week, I expect. I already got three of the four tents done and two stew spoons." He nodded.

"Head out?" Keil looked around the group, feeling like he'd walked into something months in the planning.

"After that little Blight Mage incident, Jerik, Remys, and I owe the school a Deeper Slumber scroll," Quasma admitted.

"Ouch," Keil winced.

"Yeah. But I found a line on an old bandit hoard that we're going to see about looting to pay it off faster. Best part is," she chuckled, "it shouldn't have any bandits attached anymore."

"That's a plus," he nodded. "You got approval to go?"

"Yep, most of it anyways," Quasma nodded. "We're just not sure when we're heading out yet."

"I thought it was going to be as soon as we could?" Remys pointed out.

"That's the question," Quasma said easily as the group reached medical. "Are we, or are we not, going to wait until after Solstice to head out?"

"Geeze, I haven't even been thinking about that," Tomar admitted.

"Most of us haven't," Remys said. "Of course, you and I have our reasons, but the others ... well, that's their fault," he chuckled.

"That depends," Jerik glanced around the group of seven. "Who wants to stay?"

"I say we should get moving as soon as we can," Remys said easily. "Personally, Solstice isn't that big a thing."

"Maybe not for you, but you're from the Blight," Quasma pointed out. "It _isn't_ a big thing there. For me, and the rest of us, it's something worth thinking about. I'd like to stay here for it, myself."

"Well, I wouldn't mind going sooner," Tomar said with a bit of a shrug. "But the Rohr don't focus on the Solstice as much either; we've got our own celebrations."

"I vote with Quasma," Tim said. "I've got kin that usually come down here around then; it'd be nice to get the chance to see them."

"Same here," Rainbow pointed out with a click.

"Well, while I'd _like_ to stick around for it, I think it'd be a better idea to head out sooner," Tessi said. "Get there and with any luck get back before the snow's built up too much."

"Uhm ...." Kennara glanced at Remys, then back at Jerik. "Well, what do you think Jerik?"

"Somebody who is into it, explain this one to me." He looked at Quasma and Tim.

"The Solstice celebration is on the longest night of winter," Quasma explained. "The traditions vary from place to place, but it's usually a major party, and a powerful night for magical work. Here, the Elders renew the Academy's enchantments, sometimes do other work. There's also a _huge_ celebration, a feast ... basically, it's a chance to break up the winter monotony. And while Tessi might be right about getting out before the snow builds up too much, it also means we'll be getting towards the mountains and mines while winter's heading _out_ , instead of coming _in_."

It's a _Hell_ of a show," Lina added. "Though I don't think it matters too much for the two of us; our instructors aren't going to want us leaving with you, since we're a bit behind on team-training and I already missed a few months of classes and training not long ago."

"And it means family visits for some." He nodded towards Tim, something in his manner indicating that was far more important to him than any celebration. "I'm inclined to stay for it."

"Same here, honestly," Kennara said quietly.

"Fine," Remys said, shrugging a bit, though Jerik could feel he was started by Kennara's response. "We'll just get going a bit later."

"Already said that I'd like to stay for it; I'll just blame it on you guys if we get caught in drifts up to my chest," Tessi giggled.

"I don't really mind either," Tomar smiled.

"Thanks," Tim smiled softly. "When you've got merchants for kin, you don't get to see them that often when you're settled down."

"All right, who in this pack is actually injured?" Healer Donnely interrupted the group conversation, the Saint Bernard not surprised to see a group of them.

"The two sweaty ones." Quasma pointed to Jerik and Tomar with a bit of a giggle.

"All right, come this way," she said with a gesture of her hand. "Shouldn't take long, the way you're all jabbering away."

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik nodded and followed, ignoring the twitches of pain that movement now caused.

"You're covering," the canine told him disapprovingly, gesturing towards a seat. "Now what's hurting?"

"Ribs, ma'am." He answered meekly. "Took two magic missiles to the right side."

"I'm not surprised. What about you?" She asked Tomar, not looking back at the Rohr as she inspected Jerik's side.

"I took a missile hit too, but not that bad," Tomar said. "Took a couple hits from Elsa, including a hit to the chest, but nothing that hurts particularly badly."

"Good; you can make sure your partner doesn't manage to compound his ribs," she said. "Fetch me the bandages; looks like Kyr's getting better with his aim."

"What happened?" Tomar asked.

"Well, I can't tell for sure, but I'd say he cracked three of them. Nothing actually broken; par for the course with you two."

"All the more reason to stay until after Solstice." Jerik sighed carefully as he was bandaged.

"If you think you're leaving for any serious length of time before that, you're going to have to talk the Prelate into healing these first," the Healer told him firmly before starting to bandage his ribs. "And you're off combat training until further notice, I might add."

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik consented without debate. "How long until they heal enough?"

"Depending on how well you heal and how well you listen, I'll check them again in a week, but don't count on anything for a month or so."

"Well, it probably won't slow us down," Tomar observed.

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik nodded submissively.

"This one hurt, didn't it?" She asked him, her brown eyes looking up into his.

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik nodded. "I don't know why, I've been hurt worse."

"The why would probably be because everything you hurt moves when it shouldn't," she said. "But give me a moment." She cast a spell, her eyes filming over with a silver sheen before she looked him over carefully.

"You also managed to strain a few muscles, and one of the cracked ribs is worse than I'd thought ... I want you to spend the next day in your room, then come back here afterwards." She stood up, moving over to a number of jars filled with herbs, opening one and pulling out a strip of dried bark. "Chew on this to help with the pain for now; I'll have some tea sent up to your quarters to help for afterwards."

"Thank you, Healer." He nodded and slipped the white bark into his back teeth where he could chew it without destroying it in the first few minutes. "I'll take care." He assured her and stood, internally cursing how much adrenaline had covered and how much he hurt now that it was wearing off. He paused a moment and focused on his body to set his breathing to only fill his left lung so his ribs wouldn't move as much.

"Apprentice, did you do that intentionally?" The canine asked him abruptly.

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik nodded.

"Do what?" Tomar asked, looking at Jerik with a concerned expression.

"He just stopped using one of his lungs," she explained. "Intentionally, I believe; I didn't detect anything that would cause it to happen when it wasn't supposed to. Take care doing that; you'll strain your system, slow down your healing."

"Oh," he murmured and settled back into breathing shallowly on both sides. "Figured having the ribs not move would make it easier."

"If it's not any strain, then go ahead, but don't maintain it for too long," Healer Donnelly said after a moment's thought. "For now, the two of you go get some rest.

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik nodded obediently.

"Hop up," Tomar told Jerik, turning to present his back to his partner. "And don't argue," he added with a smile, knowing that Jerik probably would.

"He has the right idea." The Healer nodded and picked Jerik up to put him on the Rohr's back.

"I'll behave." Jerik murmured and slid forward a bit to rest against Tomar's upper back.

"Good," Tomar said, starting to walk out carefully, wrapping his arms around Jerik's to help hold him on.

"No cracks," he told the others as they saw him.

"Ribs?" Remys guessed.

"Yeah. Magic missiles _hurt_ sometimes." Jerik muttered, annoyed with the situation on so many levels. "I'm stuck on light duty for at least a month."

"Well, that _is_ the general idea," Remys pointed out as the others fell in behind Jerik and Tomar as they returned to their quarters. "Honestly, you're lucky you just got away with cracked ribs. Quasma, Tessi, or I probably would've been out like a light after that hit."

"Really?" He looked down at the Gila Monster in surprise.

"From what I saw? You took that hit like a Defender would have," Remys said seriously.

"Unless they hit light, which they don't sound like, Remys is right," Quasma agreed. "We don't take punishment the same way you do, Jerik," she smiled up at him.

"Oh," he murmured and rested his head on Tomar's shoulder. "Guess it's good we decided to wait on the mission. This would have put it off anyway."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Well, you two go get some rest, okay? We'll check in on you tomorrow."

"Thanks." Jerik nodded to his friends and noticed that the door to his quarters had been enlarged to accommodate Tomar's eventual nine-foot height and wider-than-average body.

"They figured it'd be a good idea to make the change while we were training," Tomar explained. "Thought somebody'd told you about it."

"Might have. I'm feeling pretty loopy right now." He slipped off Tomar's shoulders and to his feet with only a slight wince. "The Healer said to rest," he took the few steps into their bedroom and the thick, soft mats on the floor with pillows all around that they slept on.

"And I'm going to make sure you do," Tomar smiled. "Soup sound good tonight?"

"Yeah, it does," he nodded and worked his robes off, but left his loose trousers on as he settled on the soft bed and pulled the blankets up. "Take advantage of things while I'm still feeling cooperative."

"Just remember, Healer Donnelly _will_ allow me to tie you down if I have to," Tomar smirked, summoning a Servant and giving it their dinner order before looking at the tea that had been left in the room before they'd arrived. "I'll make a pot of this for you later on, once the bark's wearing off."

"Sounds good." Jerik murmured and closed his eyes lightly. He didn't expect he'd sleep, but not moving felt like a good idea right now.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tomar looked over at the door the next day as somebody knocked on it from the other side, and nuzzled Jerik lightly.

"Feeling up to some company?" He asked him.

"Definitely. Anything to take my mind off not being able to get up." Jerik groaned.

"Sorry," Tomar murmured, kissing him and standing up, heading over to the door and grabbing the teapot on the way by.

"Come on in," he said easily, opening the door to reveal Lina and Keil on the other side.

"How're you doing?" Lina asked Jerik from the front room, carrying something in a wrapped package between she and her mage.

"Bored out of my skull." He muttered. "And very glad for the company. I was not meant to be still this long."

"I know the feeling," Keil said sympathetically, grunting as he and Lina sat down the package, about as large as either of them. "With a little luck, this'll help keep you from getting laid up like this again any time soon."

"The armor?" His eyes lit up and almost got up, but subsided when Tomar glared at him.

"Yep," Lina nodded easily. "After last night, I wanted to be sure you had it fast, so I stayed up late putting the finishing touches on it. You want to unwrap it?" She asked him, grinning a bit. "Think of it as an early gift for the Solstice."

"I'd love to," Jerik grinned and allowed Tomar to settle behind him on their low bed to be a back rest so he could sit up without straining himself.

"Here you go then," they both chuckled, handing the package over to the sitting Kat. It was fairly heavy; an easy twenty, twenty-five pounds. But for armor from this era, it was still pretty light, and he was sure it would be effective.

It was certainly light enough that he could get used to wearing it all day quickly.

"Thank you," he smiled and eagerly unwrapped the light leather armor.

The plates of leather weren't as thick as what most Defenders wore, but there were more of them. They were attached to a complex harness beneath that would let him move them without having to move his body much.

"I'll have to teach you to wear it right," Lina told him easily, "but once you're used to it, it should work like a charm, especially with your body control."

"As soon as the healers tell my watch dog I can get up." He grinned eagerly, even as he reached back to scritch Tomar's chest affectingly.

"And not a piece before," Tomar chuckled, kissing the back of Jerik's head.

"You two are so lucky, you know?" Lina smiled, sitting back.

"Oh?" Jerik asked, though he could think of many reasons for the statement.

"You just make such a good couple," she chuckled. "Even when you're irritating each other, people can tell you care."

"Yes, we do." He smiled up at Tomar, an indulgent look that he wasn't even aware of. "It's part of why I chose him, I felt it was right." He tried to explain the instinctive way the Force often guided him. "I hope it works out for you two. You've got a good start."

Lina blushed, ducking her head a bit as Tomar chuckled.

"I don't think anybody's supposed to know that before they do," he whispered teasingly to Jerik.

"We're good partners, but not really a couple the way you two are yet," Keil chuckled. "But I hope it does too," he smiled, looking over at Lina.

"Give it time," Jerik smiled. "We weren't the first week either. You've just got the potential."

"Don't worry, we're not in a rush," Lina chuckled. "I'm glad you like the armor, Jerik," she added, trying to change the subject.

"I can't wait to learn to use it." He willingly rolled with it. "Will you be coming over for Solstice?"

"Maybe," Keil said easily. "My tribe's supposed to be in the area; Mage Riel is coming over to watch the Solstice, and my mother wants to see how I'm doing. So we might be staying with them; a Mouse Solstice celebration usually lasts until dawn," he chuckled.

"Or until the next Solstice, depending on the tribe," Lina giggled, earning a grin from Jerik. "We'll make it if we can though," she smiled.

"If not, no biggy." He nodded in understanding. "Family's important. We'll see each other often enough."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Kinda wish my family could get up here too, but I don't think they're headed this way, the last time I heard. Oh well; maybe next time, right?" She smiled.

"Right," he nodded. "They'll be back by sometime. I'm sure they'll want to see your Mage."

"Just like mine wants to meet my Defender," Keil chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you like your armor," Lina smiled, standing up. "We should probably get going, let you get some rest and be bored."

"Too much rest already," he muttered good-naturedly. "Have a good night you two."

"Thanks," Lina smiled as they left, leaving Jerik and Tomar to return to snuggling and trying to rest the young tom's ribs.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jerik took a welcome breath of fresh air as he got out into Academy City for the first time in far longer than he'd really liked. Tomar and the Healers had been adamant about making sure he followed their advice regarding his ribs. He knew they meant well, but _damn_ it was irritating after the first week.

Now he was out, on his own, and even allowed to be out. The air was crisp, the streets covered in a light coating of snow as people bustled about. Something was up; some sort of preparation for the Solstice, probably.

"No, no, no! That arm is supposed to be at thirty-five degrees from north, ten degrees above the horizontal! Get it right!" He heard somebody shouting down the street.

"Yes, Mage Keila," somebody replied quickly. Looking up the street, he saw a number of young mages and older apprentices working on a strange array of metallic arms and rods arrayed around a large metal sphere. It wasn't hard for Jerik to recognize it as a sort of map of the local system. A very accurate one, he realized. Mage Keila, a Rabbit fem in her mid-thirties, was nearby, directing the crew in properly arranging things, visibly frustrated with a fairly minor inaccuracy.

"Step aside," she finally told the Mouse who was working on the arm in question. He quickly dropped down to the ground from the scaffolding surrounding the display, and she motioned with her staff, casting a spell to adjust the arm properly.

He headed that way, curious about the item and what it was all about. He still didn't really understand what this celebration was all about, but it was hard not to feel some excitement just from how excited so many others were.

"All right, that's set up properly for now," Keila told them. "Start erecting the next orrery at the western point of town, I'll be there shortly." The mages and apprentices clamored down, leaving the scaffolding behind as they collected the parts they would need for the next one and left. The Rabbit stayed behind, climbing the scaffolding and double-checking her measurements.

"Hello there, Apprentice Jerik!" She called down to him after a moment.

"Hello, Mage Keila." He called back, mindful of his ribs even though he felt _fine_. "What is this for?"

"One of the great orreries for the re-enchantment," Keila explained, climbing down once she was done. "We can't really afford to leave them up all year round, so they have to be re-erected each Solstice. I swear, if it weren't for tradition, they'd have been remade with clockwork years ago," she mused, looking up at the structure. "As it is, it's an excellent way to keep training astromancers out of the cider until the celebration is underway."

"What are they for?" He asked and walked up to her.

"Do you understand the significance of the Solstice?" She asked him, glancing up at the sun and taking a seat nearby. "I have some time before I have to go terrify my charges," she chuckled. "We can talk."

"I know it's a night for renewing the Academy's magic and a big party, but not really." He admitted, more than willing to listen to her.

"It's the longest night of the year," she explained. "The midpoint of winter. Certain magical workings are particularly potent at precisely midnight on the night of the Solstice. The enchantments that allow us to live in rooms larger than broom closets, for one," she chuckled and got a grin in return.

"Any magic that involves working with other worlds is greatly enhanced," she continued. "At midnight on the eve of the Winter Solstice, the Elders will renew the enchantments that give us the space we have. The orreries exist to give them the proper reference points for the spell. At high noon on the day of the Summer Solstice, they renew the Academy's defenses and lights. If they didn't, then over the course of the next year, the enchantments would gradually fade. Miss two appropriate Solstices in a row, and the enchantments in question are broken for the next year. Of course, most outside the Academy don't know about that, particularly not the Summer Solstice," she chuckled.

"It's not something I'd want to get out." He nodded seriously, already aware of the danger in letting such information out. "Do all the Elders have a role in this?"

"It's the ritual," Keila explained. "Technically, any eight mages capable of working the rite would be sufficient. But finding eight mages capable of working spells of that caliber who _aren't_ Academy Elders is rather difficult. The Ninth Circle isn't the limit of magical ability, Jerik. Merely the limit of what most of us mere mortals reach. The spells of legend ... they are far more powerful than anything a normal mage can wield."

"Oh," he murmured, then nodded as he processed that information and finally understood why the Elders were so important. "They are very powerful magic then."

"Very, very powerful," she agreed. "A skill astromancer can come close to wielding that sort of spell, but only under very specific circumstances. The Elders, at full strength, are capable of incredible magical feats, and in a few weeks you'll be witnessing one of the greatest, if not most spectacular."

"Would I be right that the most spectacular ones are spells we hope are never seen again?" He asked, suspecting that they were for wars.

"Pretty much," she nodded. "Or that if they are, it's in defense of another realm."

"How hard is it to get a front-row seat for the ritual?" He focused on more pleasant things and what was coming up.

"For an apprentice? Very, very hard," she chuckled. "Though if you ask those who've been here for a while, just about any mage, they'll be able to point you to the best spots to watch from. Just make sure you stay away from the orreries. They receive a massive charge at the height of the ritual, and can be dangerous to be close to. It's also possible to watch by spell, but I doubt you have any abilities that would work much better than finding a good place to watch from."

"Thank you," he grinned. His far seeing _was_ quite good enough if it was going to be on Academy grounds. "I will."

"So, do you have any other questions? About the Solstice, or really just about anything in the field?" She chuckled. "These sorts of magical confluences are my specialty, for the most part."

"Why do they make magic stronger?" He took the opening.

"You are familiar with the tides, and how the moons and stars influence them, correct?" Keila asked him after a moment's thought to find an explanation that would work for him.

"Yes," he nodded easily.

"It is similar with magic," she explained. "Certain of the stars and moons are tied to particular kinds of magic. When they are in ascendance, people with the proper knowledge can use those spells more effectively. For example, an astromancer can use a fireball more effectively when Malhaut is in ascendance. A country whose king has an astromancer at his service will go to war only in the spring, when the Furies are in the sky, weather and other conditions be damned. Certain moments, like the Solstices and eclipses, can be used by anybody with magical skill. A triple eclipse is very, very rare, but when one happens, the mystical effect is strong enough that even those with no magical talent can feel it."

"Is it known how the links came about?" He asked, absolutely fascinated by this concept that translated so poorly to a space faring culture.

"Not really," she said, shaking her head. "From what we can gather, it's just the way things are."

"Okay," he nodded acceptance. There were several possible explanations, but all that really mattered was that it was true _here_.

"Well, I should be going to supervise the next orrery," Keila said, standing. "Feel free to watch, if you'd like. If you have any more questions, let me know."

"I will. Thank you," he stood with her to watch the next orrery go up.

* * *

"Jerik?" Quasma called out to the tom on the floor, about ten-feet beneath her. "Could I get a little help with this?" She was wrestling with a massive string of garland, holly woven with mistletoe, trying to hang it on the side of the hall opposite the one Jerik was working on.

"Of course," he nodded and lifted it with a bit of Force, giving her the opportunity to climb up so she could nail it to the wall.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, driving in the nail and hanging the garland from it, mentally spacing out the distance to the next hanging point before she climbed down to move the ladder. Jerik drove his own nail in, hung the garland, and evenly spaced out the next one without even getting off the ground, his telekinesis making it almost obscenely easy for him.

"I'm not sure who I should be more miffed at," Quasma chuckled as she placed the next part. "The Mages for saying our Defenders can't help us with this, or you for making it look so darned simple."

"The Defenders are decorating their own halls." He reminded her.

"Careful," Quasma teased. "You start giving the mages logical reasons for what they said, that just leaves you for making it look so easy." She looked over what she had to do, and decided that there really was a better way to do it. "You know what, I think I'm just going to put the nails in, _then_ go back and put up the garland. If it's a little bit off for a nail or two, I don't think anybody's going to notice."

"Or just let me hang it as you go along." He suggested.

"If you don't mind," she smiled gratefully. "Probably be faster too. You want me to handle your nails?"

"If there are any left to do when your side is done." He nodded and shifted his position to close to the center of the room to better direct his efforts on both sides.

"Okay," she nodded back. The hallway went a lot faster this way, Quasma able to use the wheels on the ladder to move along and drive the nails in without having to constantly unwind the garland to keep from tearing it down. When they had finished her side, she went back to finish off the last couple of them on Jerik's, and the corner leading to the next hallway.

"Well, that's one more hallway down. We finish the next two, and we should be done with this part of the decorating," she said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't take more than an hour between us." He nodded agreeably while they went to get the garlands for the rest of their decorative duties.

"Right," she nodded. "Hey; after this, want to see if we can help out down in the glass shop?"

"Sure," he nodded with a grin "It's nice and warm there."

"With the furnaces, it better be," Quasma chuckled. "A little warmer than I like, myself, but I love seeing them work with the glass, and they can usually use some help with coloring spells."

"And that is good, harmless practice for us." He agreed happily. Such things were always fun, and he did love watching the glass being shaped and colored.

"You know, for somebody who didn't even know there was a Solstice celebration last moon, you've gotten pretty into it," Quasma smiled as they collected the garland and went back to start on the next hall.

"Everybody is," he chuckled, his tail swaying happily. "I pick up on that, and besides, it's _good_ to have a party to look forward too. Back home there was a mid-winter celebration too, couple of them actually. This isn't the same, but I'm kind of used to having a big event about now."

"Nice to have something you're used to happen, hmm?" She smiled. "You should see what it's like around a mining town. Payday for half a week," she chuckled. "At least according to the letters I get from my sister."

"I believe it. It's like that for military posts too." He added and grabbed the ladder telekinetically so they could go to work. "Will she be coming by?"

"Nah, too expensive for her to get here in time, between lost work and the cost of the trip," Quasma explained. "But I'm hoping to pay her a visit during our little treasure hunt, since we'll be in the area."

"I expect it'll work out, either on the way there or back." He nodded and lifted the garland up with telekinesis while she positioned the ladder to start nailing.

"So, what would your family be doing now?" Quasma asked him. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"On a normal year, everyone on-world, or on ship, would gather for a big feast, gift giving, introducing the new kittens to everybody, showing off your last year's training for those who aren't adults yet, demonstrations of all sorts of things by the adults, plays and lots of socializing. Once every ten years we all try to go back to Aristal for one big family gather. I was four when I got to go so I don't remember much of it, but there were over five thousand Clawsons on Aristal that year."

"Aristal was your family's home world, right?" Quasma asked, trying to place it as she climbed up and started working. "Must be a hell of a show, having that much family in one place, even extended family. Like a whole city of your kin," she chuckled.

"It is, even the small ones." Jerik nodded and followed her, hanging the garlands. "And it's a hell of a shock, seeing MegaKat City for the first time. There are over a hundred million people living there now."

"Over a ... shit," Quasma murmured, stunned at the very _idea_ of a city that big. "How do they _find_ that many people to put in one city, let alone _support_ them?"

"Low infant mortality, much more advanced farming and construction methods and medicine that improves the life span significantly." He told her, a repeat of something he'd been taught but didn't particularly understand.

"That's still ... wow," she blinked. " Mysaphia has twenty thousand people, and that's a _big_ city around here."

"I grew up knowing how big MegaKat City is, and it _still_ blew my mind to see pictures of it." He nodded. "It's just beyond huge."

"Well, no offense, but I think I'll hope it doesn't get so big around here," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Can't imagine what would be involved in trying to build a curtain wall around a city big enough to hold that many."

"Walls aren't used by then." He told her simply. "It's something that goes away with advances in technology."

"Well then how do they keep out armies and raiders?" She asked him, looking down curiously. "I know it's just about a constant problem in places that don't have walls around here and have anything worth stealing."

"Armies are kept out by the threat of retaliation and political alliances. Think about the risks a government takes when invading even the smallest country can result in the destruction of their entire population half an hour later by an attack from above that can't be stopped. Mutually assured destruction kept things in check pretty well.

"When trade becomes more important than war for increasing a nation's power and wealth, it's not too hard to have a government that strong. Same thing happens when you have a single government that rules an entire world. As for raiders, that's a combination of a well armed population, a large and effective police force, a government like this one that does it's best to ensure everyone has a living standard and a legal system capable of dealing with those that cause trouble."

"Sounds a lot more civilized than it is around here," she mused as they finished the first side of the hall, and she climbed down to move the ladder to the other side. "What was the trade-off, if you know?"

"Nothing that everyone agrees is a down side, but some of the complaints are that natural resources and animal life are wiped out en mass, food isn't as healthy or natural, poverty is _far_ worse then before cities, the sense of community doesn't exist, people don't grow up believing they should help each other. Stuff like that."

"Well, good to know there is a down side, in a way," she mused. "You're used to smaller places though, aren't you? You said it was a lot smaller around your home ship."

"Yeah, colonies and colony ships are a _lot_ smaller." He nodded as they moved to the opposing wall. "Five to six thousand on an entire colony _world_ to start with, ships are between one and five thousand, usually."

"Now that's more sane," she smiled, climbing up to drive the nails in. "More like a real city. Do you have any plans for the Solstice celebration?" She asked, changing the subject somewhat. "Something that uses some of your customs, maybe?"

"Just spending time with Tomar," he shrugged. "He's the closest thing to family I have here. Maybe you, Tim, Remys, Kennara, Tessi, Rainbow ... whoever's free. I picked up a few gifts for folks too." He grinned mischievously.

"Nothing that's going to get anybody in trouble I hope," she chuckled. "And I have it on good authority that Tim, after he's spent some time with his family, is probably going to be busy with a certain Doberman he knows," she winked. "He just doesn't know it yet," she giggled.

"I doubt it," he chuckled as they began working on hanging garlands again. "Hopefully it'll be a Solstice he remembers fondly."

"Hopefully," she smiled. "So, are you planning on going to watch the renewal ritual with Tomar?"

"Probably," he nodded. "Assuming he wants to watch."

"If he does, would you mind adding a third?" She asked him. "It'd be nice to watch with the two of you, I think," she smiled down at him as they worked down the hall quickly.

"I don't see a problem with it." He nodded in agreement. "Do you know a good spot to watch from?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Should be able to get Tomar there too; it's got space enough for him to sit down with a couple other folks comfortably."

"Cool." Jerik grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like it," she grinned back. "So, we finish this up, go help out in the glass shop, and then see if Tomar likes it too?"

"Yes." He nodded and put a little more effort into hammering nails in so they could get done faster. "You know, with all the magic here, you'd think someone would have made this easier by now."

"I think they're just trying to keep us busy," Quasma observed. "Heck, with everything else that's done magically around here, you'd think somebody could just snap their fingers and have it done. Instead, they find a way to keep the Academy's apprentices occupied for the weeks leading up to the biggest celebration of the year? No _way_ is that not intentional," she chuckled.

"You have a point," he conceded, thinking of other things done by hand that didn't need to be.

"Come on," she chuckled. "Let's stop worrying about the crazy conspiracies and just get it over with," she winked.

* * *

"Jerik?" Tomar asked his partner as he brushed the purring tom out carefully just a few days before the Solstice celebration. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hu? No." He glanced up at his Defender. "Why?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if there's something that's been up. Ever since the others walked in on us that one time, you haven't been interested in more than snuggling," Tomar explained. "When your ribs were still hurting it made sense, but now ... I just want to be sure there's not something wrong," he said.

"I guess it hit me pretty hard," Jerik murmured and put his head back down. "What Remys said. That it's a lot of energy I could be using elsewhere. Just how _young_ we are."

"We _are_ young," Tomar admitted. "Though not _that_ young," he pointed out. "I'll be fifteen in a few months. As for what Remys said ... you _do_ realize that he has no idea what our sex life's really like, and that he's a _Reptan_? Sex is ... pretty much academic for him for a few years yet."

"You're right." Jerik admitted quietly. "I just wasn't ready ... I just heard my folks again, about how abnormal, even unsafe, my interest was. How I shouldn't look at _anyone_ that way yet. I was too young. And I was. I was _really_ young."

"What happened back then?" Tomar asked him softly. "And how young were you?"

"I was ten." He barely whispered. "Seven years too young to be interested in what I was watching."

"Ten is a bit young, but seven years ... not around here," Tomar murmured. "What was it you were watching?"

"A recording of a tom and shekat having sex, and I was getting off on it."

"And your family normally isn't into that sort of thing, at least not the guys," Tomar murmured, working on brushing out Jerik's tail. "But that's not you," he pointed out. "It's what they expected from you, but you're just not into guys the same way."

"It was my age," he shook his head. "Most toms do eventually find shekats interesting, just ... that young, it's like a six, maybe seven year old here being into it. It's just not natural. It scares parents to have a kit like that."

"I can understand that," Tomar nodded. "But you're not that young anymore, even if you are still young for back home. It's not like you're obsessed with sex, unlike a certain Lynx I could name," he chuckled.

"It's hard to remember, sometimes." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Tomar. I just ... reacted."

"I understand," he said, setting the brush down and rubbing his back. "And maybe we should cut back a bit. But don't let Remys get you down, okay? Reptan's are ... weird."

"Thanks," he murmured and rolled over so Tomar's hands were on his chest and his arousal clear. "For not getting mad at my stupidity."

"Jerik, what's stupid about it?" The Rohr murmured, laying down to kiss Jerik tenderly. "Mmm ... so, interested in taking care of a few weeks pent-up pressure?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he smiled and ran his hands along Tomar's chest. "That thinking ... it doesn't belong here. It's from another place."

"You can't help how you were raised," Tomar pointed out, running a hand down Jerik's recently groomed chest and towards his full sheath. "Mmm ... but if you'd care to act on that interest in females some time," he winked, raising his tail and wagging it.

"With you, almost always." He chuckled and reached over to pull his lover into a lingering kiss.

"Mmm ... and with almost a month since last time, you know I am," Tomar rumbled as their lips parted after a few long moments. "You're just lucky I don't go into heat until after my birthday."

"And _you_ are lucky I'm not canine." Jerik winked at him and got up to kneel behind the Rohr. "I can indulge you all you want."

"Mmm ...." Tomar lifted his hips a bit. "Careful, or I'll hold you to that," he grinned back at Jerik as the tom lowered his head to caress Tomar's slick female sex with his tongue.

"Let's just try to time it so it doesn't happen while we're visiting your folks." He chuckled before pressing his tongue inside Tomar's body for a moment.

"Oooh ... I can make sure it doesn't," Tomar groaned, pressing back into Jerik's hands and attentions. "Don't worry about that."

"Then I'll stick to worrying about you." He chuckled and shifted to sink his cock into his slick, welcoming body. "Ohhh, been too long."

"Mmm ... don't hold back," Tomar groaned, reaching back to rub Jerik's hips as the rhythm began to build quickly to a release they both needed.

Tomar's own sheath and cock filled out at the front of his body, and he reached down to stroke it lightly, his tongue lolling out as pleasure tingled up through his lower body.

"Oh Jerik," he moaned. "Fill me up, lover!"

Jerik could only pant as he leaned forward and grabbed Tomar's hips to pound into him with that much more strength, his entire body alive and increasingly desperate for the pleasure of a climax so long denied.

The Rohr howled, his pussy squeezing tight around Jerik's shaft as he came from back to front, his cum spraying out onto the mats as his juices leaked out around Jerik's cock. It was more than enough to send the tom over the edge with a roar, his seed shooting out to mix with Tomar's juices as instinct took over and he buried himself to the sheath time and time again until he was spent and sank forward to rest against Tomar's lower back.

Tomar panted, leaning back to hold Jerik as well as he could like this.

"Love you, Jerik," he murmured happily.

"Love you." He shivered as he pulled out of Tomar's body and snuggled up close for the night as they shifted to avoid the wet spots, then pulled the blankets up.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Quasma sipped her drink as she and Tim waited for Tomar and Jerik to show up, the sun setting and less than an hour to go before the ceremony started. The spiced cider was warm and, in the cold mid-winter evening, a welcome source of warmth, even for her.

"Hope they get here soon," Tim said, the Rottweiler looking around for their friends.

"Oh, they will," the Lynx smiled. "Trust me, they will."

"Hey, Tim!" Another female voice said cheerfully. The Defender looked in its direction curiously, then blushed as he saw Kaia come up to him through the crowd.

"H-hi, Kaia," he said, trying to hide his nervousness towards he Doberman he had a crush on.

"Hi," she smiled. "Hey, would you be willing to come with me? I don't have anybody to watch the ceremony with just now, and I'd really like to spend some time with you," she admitted, ducking her head with a shy blush that almost made Quasma laugh, particularly given the startled, dumbstruck expression on Tim's face in response.

"Go ahead and borrow him for the night," Quasma said quickly, giving Tim a light shove towards her. "I've got some other friends who'll take care of me."

"B-but -" Tim started.

"Tim, don't you dare blow this chance," Quasma whispered to him, giving him a light, friendly kiss on the cheek before heading off to meet Jerik and Tomar.

Well, that had gone nicely. With any luck, Kaia and Tim would both have all _sorts_ of pleasant details for her in the morning. For now, she had to find Jerik and Tomar and get in position.

She spotted them quickly, and from the grin on Jerik's face, they had intentionally waited until Tim had been spirited away.

"Well, now that I've given my partner his present, shall we?" She asked with a grin of her own, approaching them and nodding towards the outside stairs that led up to the roof of a nearby inn. "The roof's got a great view, and I talked to the innkeeper to make sure he'd keep a space clear of snow for us."

"Sounds great." Jerik nodded and easily fell into step with her as they headed for the inn. "I thought I'd give you yours where Remys won't bitch about it." He offered her a simple envelope with her name written in a beautiful scrip on it.

"He can bitch if he's going to," Quasma smiled, taking the envelope. "I still think it's sweet. I'll open it when we get to the top," she said as they started up the stairs carefully, her first, then Jerik and Tomar. The Rohr took a bit more time working his larger, less agile body around the tight, spiral staircase.

"I hope you still think so when you see it." He ducked his head a bit with a blush.

"Jerik, I don't think there's much of anything you could do that wouldn't be," she chuckled as they reached the top and got onto the roof to find their seats among the gathered throng. After they were seated; her against Jerik's side and him happily wrapped in his Defender's arms and against his lower body, she pulled it out and opened the envelope carefully.

She had to read carefully; the quarter page sheet was carefully decorated by hand and the script was as attractive as any of it.

  
  
"Ah, I do still think it's sweet," she smiled, turning to give Jerik a light lick on the cheek. "I'll give you yours later," she explained. "It's a bit bigger than this, and I don't care if Remys gripes," she giggled. "Okay, now _I'm_ more worried than Jerik is," Tomar chuckled. "Oh, like she'd do anything _too_ bad." Jerik grinned and reached up to scritch Tomar's chest. "You can't get much smaller than mine, you know." "I know," she chuckled, leaning against Jerik and Tomar with a bit of a happy sigh. "Mmm ... so, everybody ready for the ceremony now?" "Yes," Jerik smiled and wrapped an arm around her to draw her a little closer. "Mmm ... good timing," she smiled, nodding up towards the central towers of the Academy, two Elders ascending to the roof of each. "Yes," Jerik murmured and focused inside as everyone settled, extending his senses to watch without interfering. The Elders all carried their staves, as varied as those who wielded them. In their full regalia, he could almost _feel_ the magical energy gathered around them. As the proper moment of the Solstice approached, they prepared to summon the full power it would make available to them. One by one, they began speaking the words to their spell, drawing symbols and combinations of them that most of the full _mages_ there didn't recognize as anything more than 'what we saw last time' yet. Shatrein began, then Thanik, then Guyna, and so on, continuing to Kora before Shatrein began the next part of the spell. Each time they made a full circle around the group of Elders, the orreries surrounding the city began to glow, a circle of ancient magical symbols forming along the wall surrounding Academy City. If _anyone_ thought to invade this place, just this would stop them dead, and this was just renewing the enchantments. Thinking about what these people could do when pressed to defend their home was mind-blowing. To some here, at least to Jerik, this was as beautiful as anything he'd ever seen. The Force resonated here and now, singing to his senses with a pureness he wanted nothing more than to submerge himself in and never come up. They continued the spell, the symbols and orreries glowing brighter and brighter. Even the Elders themselves began to glow, runes on their robes turning a bright silver as they worked. The towers, the living quarters ... all throughout the city, anything affected by one of the enchantments that was being renewed became a bright beacon in the Force, bright enough that even those who weren't sensitive to its movements could sense it. Everything felt like it was exactly as it should be, like the Elders were somehow setting things into their proper places for the first time since Jerik had gotten here, though it hadn't really felt _wrong_ before. It was absolutely incredible, and it would happen twice a year. He knew he'd never willingly miss one of these; it was just too much to give up. Midnight arrived, and Jerik almost felt like he was drowning in the energy that flooded the city. The Elders finished their spell at the precise moment the surge reached its zenith, and the stars were drowned out by the surge of light released by their completed spell. Symbols throughout the city flared, and raw magical force swirled through the city like a wayward wind, sweeping down streets and through buildings, replenishing the magical energies various spells and enchantments would consume throughout the year. Briefly, ever so briefly, every mage in the City of Mages found the Moment, that instant in time and space where all things were possible, all things visible, all things as they should be. And then, as suddenly as it had started, it was done. The Elders, visibly drained by their efforts, by the energies they had channeled through their bodies, raised their hands in triumph, and the entire city erupted in cheers and applause from those watching. All but one tom, who had tears in his eyes for what he had seen and experienced. He could feel Tomar's concern the moment the Rohr realized he wasn't celebrating, and reached out with his mind to his Defender. "* _It's all right, love._ *" He whispered silently, still wrapped in the Moment as he touched the other's mind and shared just how incredible it had felt to him. It wasn't exact, but it was as close as Jerik could ever come to actually explaining it to somebody who couldn't experience it himself. A few minutes passed, the celebration shifting focus as people began playing music and dancing throughout the city, and Quasma nuzzled his shoulder lightly. "Want to stay with the party out here for a bit, or should we go back to your place to meet the others?" She asked him. "The party will last for a while," he chuckled and stretched a bit. "Let's meet up with the others first." "Probably until just before dawn," Quasma agreed with a chuckle as the three of them stood. "Pretty impressive, isn't it?" "Yeah, it is." Jerik nodded and led the way down the stairs. "If I'd known how intense it'd be for you, I never would've suggested we skip it," Tomar chuckled as they reached the bottom. "You had me worried there for a moment." "If _I_ had any idea how intense it would be, I wouldn't have entertained the idea of skipping it." Jerik scritched a particularly pleasurable spot on Tomar's hip/shoulder. "Oooh, if that's a request to ride me back to the tower, it's working," Tomar chuckled as they reached the bottom. "Nope, I just like that look on your face." Jerik grinned up at him. "Mmm ... well, maybe after things wind down you can see more of it," the Rohr winked. "You guys are lucky we have tomorrow off," Quasma chuckled. "Not that _anybody's_ going to be in a shape for classes." "Oh, some of us will be, and taking advantage of having 85% of the population hung over." Jerik snickered. "It's much more fun to watch than participate sometimes." "Mmm ... just don't forget that some of those who _are_ hung over aren't apprentices," the Lynx giggled as they made their way to the tower. "How much you want to bet that Remys and are already waiting for us and Tessi's off partying with Rainbow yet?" "Most likely. Especially since Rainbow could feel that, at least a little." Jerik nodded. "So could Remys ... y'know, he's _been_ here for this before. I wonder why he was so interested in getting moving before the Solstice," Quasma mused. "It's Remys," Tomar pointed out with a chuckle. "I think he just said it because somebody else made the suggestion we stay first." "Or maybe he just doesn't like to lose that feeling." Jerik pointed out. "That could be," Quasma nodded as they entered the base of the tower. "Well, let's go on up and see if he's there with Kennara yet. Who knows, maybe he's even relaxed a little," she chuckled. "Not likely." Jerik shook his head. "This is Remys." "Point," she chuckled. They climbed up to the Apprentices' floor, opening the door and heading in. "Well, he's not waiting outside." "We left the door open for you guys," Tomar explained. "Probably waiting inside." "If not, we can wait inside." Jerik opened the door to the smell of fresh-baked treats. "Oooo, they're here." He grinned at Kennara as he stepped inside. "Smells good." "Thanks," the white-furred Vixen grinned, setting down a plate of small cookies and candies she'd made earlier, set out around a cluster of nut-covered balls in the middle. "I just got back up from the kitchen a few minutes ago, so they'll need a few minutes to finish cooling off." "You made them during the ceremony?" Quasma asked, cocking her head slightly as they all came into the room. "Yeah, but I watched along with Mage Lenar. He had some baking of his own to do and brought along his crystal." "Where's Remys?" Tomar asked curiously, glancing into the other room and seeing that he wasn't there. "Right here," the Gila Monster said, stepping through the door behind them. "I needed a moment to collect myself." Jerik nodded in acceptance. "Well, do we want to wait for Tessi?" "I don't think we'll be waiting long," Remys said easily. "She and Rainbow were saying they'd try to get up here soon after." "I don't mind waiting," Quasma said easily. "So, we need anything else brought up?" "Something to drink." Jerik suggested. "Mulled wine and spiced cider?" Quasma suggested. "I've got some back in my quarters we could have a Servant bring over, wouldn't take long to heat up here." "Sounds good," he nodded and pulled the blue cord to summon a Servant. A few moments to give it the instructions, and it left swiftly, returning to Quasma's rooms. "Seems that everybody made preparations for this except Tessi," Tomar chuckled. "Give her time," Quasma chuckled, leaning back in her seat. "You never know what that kit'll come up with." "That can be dangerous thinking." Jerik commented as he settled down with Tomar. "I'm sure she won't do anything too drastic," Quasma chuckled as the door opened, revealing the ginger Tabby on the other side, her brightly colored companion next to her, both of them somewhat breathless. "Sorry we're late," Tessi said with a grin. "We got a little distracted out with the others." "Well come in and take a seat, get some rest before you're set for next week's anatomy class," Remys chuckled, indicating the two empty seats as the Servant came through with the drinks. "Kennara provided the snacks, Quasma the drink and I've kind of got the entertainment." Jerik grinned at her. "Well, guess it's just up to me to heat those, if we want them warm," Tessi grinned as she took a seat next to Rainbow, nodding towards the wine and cider. "Please do," Quasma chuckled, the Servant fetching glasses for the seven of them. Tessi rattled off a quick spell, focusing on the two jugs briefly before they were both warm to the touch, the contents heated as well. "Perfect," Quasma grinned, testing them briefly before pouring for everybody. "The cider isn't hard, the wine definitely is," she added, pouring a glass of wine for herself. "Cider," Jerik nodded. "Here too." Tomar added, though most of the others went for the wine. Once drinks were passed out, they sent around the tray of treats, everybody snagging one of the nut-covered balls in the center before putting it back in the middle. "So, you mentioned entertainment?" Kennara asked Jerik curiously after everyone had had a few moments to enjoy their snacks, nuts over a thin chocolate shell surrounding a small ball of nut-paste that was rich, sweet, and went well with the drinks. "A tradition from my home," he nodded, abruptly all nervous again. "It's close to New Years, one of the biggest celebrations of the year. A time to spend with friends, family ... and exchange gifts." "It's all right, they know," Quasma whispered to Jerik. "The rumor mill picked up that you were doing some extra shopping, and figured out why," Tessi smiled. "Some families around here do it too." "Well, then you have some idea what's coming." He chuckled and stood to fetch a pile of prettily wrapped boxes from the bedroom. "Who wants to go first?" "Actually, maybe you?" Tomar asked shyly, standing up and opening a drawer in his dresser to pull out a trio of packages that had been kept there for the last few days. "We're sneakier," Quasma teased Jerik lightly. "But it's up to you, I think." Jerik merely nodded, stunned that they'd decided to give him a gift. "Why don't you start with Tomar's," Quasma suggested. "I'm curious what he got for you; he hasn't told anybody," she chuckled, pulling out the plain package that looked to Jerik for all the world like it was probably clothes of some sort. "All right," he nodded and took the package from Quasma and carefully unwrapped it. Inside, he found two fine outfits, carefully folded up on top of each other. The first was similar to outfits he'd seen in the Rohr village, a carefully embroidered skirt and soft leather wrap, all sized to be worn by a two-legged wearer. "That's for you and Ryka," Tomar explained with a slight blush. "The other one is better suited to Ryka, probably," he added, his blush deepening as Jerik looked at the light silk dress, a pale pink one that would fit in nicely at a formal event. "They're beautiful." He murmured, honestly stunned by the care put into the gift and how well they suited him. He had mentioned intending to buy a few nice things to wear, particularly as Ryka, but he'd _never_ expected anything like this. "Do you have an event in mind?" He asked a little shyly, holding up the shimmering silk and envisioning his female form in it. "Not just yet, but I'm sure we'll be able to find one for it," Tomar blushed. "The other one ... yeah," he admitted, blushing deeper. "This have something to do with that visit back to see your folks in the spring?" Quasma asked knowingly. "Well, it'll be right around the planting time," Tomar said, looking like his cheeks were about to start smoldering. "If the big lug doesn't, I'll give you a crash course on Rohr festivals while we're in the field," Quasma whispered to Jerik. "All right," Jerik nodded, intensely curious as to what could have his partner so embarrassed as carefully packed the clothing away. "Thank you." He murmured and shifted up to his knees to give Tomar a tender, lingering kiss. "Whatever it is, I'll be happy to go with you and wear the dress." "Thank _you_ ," Tomar smiled, kissing Jerik back, and hugging him. "Y'know, most boys wouldn't be that happy about getting two dresses," Tessi giggled. "Most of them can't make the dresses look good on them," Quasma chuckled. "And they _are_ good dresses." "Most don't have an established female identity either." Jerik grinned at her. "And both will look gorgeous on Ryka." "Why don't you show them off?" Tessi prompted quickly, excited to see. "Is it okay?" He glanced up at Tomar, uncertain if these should be saved for their special occasion. "Go ahead," Tomar said with a grin of his own. "I'd like to make sure they fit right. I remembered your measurements, but I might've made a mistake. And you can put the first one on now, so you don't have to change in the buff," he added. "Rohr clothes are pretty gender-neutral." "The bedroom door also closes." Jerik chuckled and picked up the box, disappearing into the other room for a few moments. Tomar squirmed, his tail thumping on the pillows he was laying on as he waited, his nerves in a complete knot. "I get it on right?" Ryka asked when she walked back into the room with the leather outfit on, her curves nicely shown off by the wraps across her breasts and her long, lean legs on display by the skirt as she walked. "Oh _yeah_ you did," Quasma purred, blushing at the look Remys gave her and ducking her head sheepishly. "Well, she did." "It's true," Tomar smiled. "That's just about perfect. Only difference as a guy is that you don't need the wraps, and we might need to adjust the waist on the skirt, since you don't have a hind-body to keep it up." "Or hips." She chuckled with a wink for Quasma before flowing back into his natural form and taking the wraps of. "It seems to work pretty well." He shifted a bit and checked out what he looked like behind him where his tail flowed outside the garment. It looked good on him, he had to admit. Part of his tail was beneath it, but it was slit up to a few inches beneath his ass to leave the rest free. "Agreed," Tomar grinned. "Looks like your waist fills out enough to keep it up as a guy. So, how about the other dress, if you want to try it on?" "Definitely," he purred softly and went back into the bedroom, only to return as Ryka wearing the shimmering pink gown and all the natural grace focused on moving attractively. As strange as it seemed to be thinking it ... he almost _felt_ like a princess, wearing the gown in his now-familiar, female form. It would be a while before he could become Ryka without having to keep re-casting his spells long enough to make it work properly, but once he could, he could live with wearing something like the dress he was in to events. "Ooh, I want to know where you bought that, Tomar," Tessi grinned. "I'll tell Rainbow later," the Rohr chuckled, winking at the Parrot. "It's beautiful, Jerik," Kennara said approvingly, looking him up and down. "Yes," Ryka purred deeply. "He has _very_ good taste." She sashayed close to Tomar and kissed him on the cheek. "These are wonderful." "Thank you," Tomar smiled, kissing Ryka back. "We're just going to have to learn to dance now," he chuckled. "Which might be harder than you'd expect." "Well, if you keep that dress, you'll be able to convince some of the best to teach the two of you, I'm sure," Remys chuckled. "Now I'll just have to make sure Tomar has something just as flattering," she winked at her Defender. "Back in a bit." Ryka smiled at the group and disappeared into the bedroom to shift back to normal, put the fine clothing away and dress in his normal robes before coming back out. "Now I shouldn't open everything at once, so who's the next victim?" He grinned at the group in delight. "Well, Tomar gave you his, so I think it's only fair if he goes next," Quasma grinned back. Jerik nodded in agreement and settled back in between Tomar's forelegs before selecting a sizable box wrapped in a shining silver-colored paper. When the Rohr accepted it, he blinked at the weight of it before he set it on the table to be carefully unwrapped. He knew even the paper was fairly expensive, and much finer than the others had. He set it down carefully, trying not to tear the paper as he revealed the finely-carved wooden box that Jerik had been working on for months, as he had time. "How did you get the paper colored like this?" He asked, sliding the box out, almost afraid to open it just now as his fingers slid along the finely carved and stained surface. "I'm not sure, I bought it that way." Jerik smiled gently. "Go ahead and open it." "Okay," Tomar smiled, opening it up and rumbling as he saw what was inside. "Oh _Jerik_ ," he rumbled, pulling out one of the finely made fur brushes, turning it over and setting the boxed set down to look at the others, his admiration and appreciation increasing as he realized that it wasn't just a _nice_ set, it was a _complete_ set. "Looks like a present for the both of you," Kennara chuckled. "Shows how much you know about how much that Rohr enjoys grooming Jerik," Quasma smirked. "Hey, I _am_ a Rohr," Tomar chuckled, putting the brush back and closing the box carefully, kissing Jerik's neck. "Thank you." "You are welcome." Jerik relaxed significantly against Tomar's body, half hugging him. "We'll have an opportunity to explore them fully tonight, if you'd like." "Mmm ... if you get me started like that, it'll be lunch time before we're done," Tomar rumbled, kissing Jerik's cheek and hugging him again. "Good thing the Servants can deliver food," he winked. "And that the day after tomorrow is our usual day off," Quasma chuckled. "That was my line." Jerik winked at her. "So ... Remys next?" "For me?" Remys asked, seeming honestly surprised by it. "Yes," Jerik nodded and moved a couple boxes to bring out a box the size of a traveling spellbook and handed it over. "You are my friend. I wouldn't have invited you if you weren't." "I just didn't think I was that close a friend," Remys admitted, accepting the package. "I'm afraid I didn't think to get anything for you," he said a little sheepishly. "It's okay," Jerik smiled at him easily. "I wasn't expecting anyone to get me a gift. These guys just decided to out-smart me." "Okay. I'll try to keep it in mind next year though," Remys chuckled a bit, using a claw to cut the twine holding the package shut. "A book?" He looked at the well-cured hide bound item. "Of a sort." Jerik smiled at him. "Open it. It's a day planner. There is space to write in each day and it goes out for two years from the first. There are also pages to list things and some stuff I thought you might like to organize things." "You're going to create a monster," Kennara groaned good-naturedly, rolling her eyes as Remys looked through it, immediately noting the potential. "Thank you," the Gila Monster said, actually smiling a bit. "Ooo, he _can_ smile." Quasma teased him. "Glad I figured right on that." Jerik grinned and looked up at Kennara before handing a long, slender box to her. "I have to tell you, this was a nightmare to get right." "What is it?" She asked, starting to open it even as she asked the question. She slid out the box and opened it, her jaw dropping. "P-please tell me you didn't _buy_ this," she stammered, eyes wide as saucers as she looked at the finely wrought metal thermometer in the box. "I traded for the skills I don't have." He smiled. "I knew how to build one in theory, and how much easier it makes creating hard candies and fudge." "Thank you _very_ much," she murmured, carefully putting it away again. Even made of metal, it was more fragile than she wanted to risk pulling it out to look at just now. "Think it's time for you to open another one?" Quasma asked Jerik as Kennara sat hers down. "Sure," he nodded and turned to her to pick another one out. She selected the smaller of the two packages and handed it to Tessi to hand over to Jerik, leaving a relatively large, oddly shaped one. "This is from Rainbow and I," she explained, handing him the small, hard package. "Thank you," he nodded and carefully unwrapped it top reveal a pyramid shaped object with a paper folded against one side. It was enchanted, he could tell that much. "It's set to display a different image at different times of day," she explained with a grin for his interest in her first enchantment project. "Right now, each of the seven of us are in it, and Tim, but I included instructions for changing them on the paper." "Oh _wow_." Jerik blinked, then grinned broadly. "That is _cool_." "Glad you like it," she grinned back as he held it up, the light from the faux-torch on the wall projecting Remys' image on the opposite wall. "No wonder you've been working so hard on those," Quasma smiled. "And I've got seven others in the works right now," Tessi admitted with a grin. "Just only managed to get the one done in time." "Very cool," Kennara grinned. "Thank you." "Yeah, it's really neat." Quasma nodded. "I think this makes you the next one to open yours." Jerik offered her a sizable box. "All right," the Tabby giggled, starting to open the package, about half her size, not taking the same care for preserving the wrapping that the others had. She opened the box, looking in with a giggle, and pulling out a carefully wrapped and brightly adorned wooden horse. "He's a very handsome horse," she smiled over at Jerik, setting the carving down next to her. "Thank you." "I'm glad you like it." He smiled back and picked up the last box he had out to hand to Rainbow. "I think I can tell what this is already," the Parrot grinned as he opened it and pulled out a basket of fresh fruit. "Mmm, you've been talking to our neighbors in the conjuring tower, haven't you?" He asked, setting it down. "May I?" He asked, pulling out a fresh plum. "They are for you." Jerik grinned with a nod. "I hope they taste right." Rainbow took a bite, straight through the middle, juices running down his beak as the tip of it sheared through the pit in the middle. He nodded as he finished the treat, wiping his beak clean and quickly preening the juice from the feathers on his hands. "They do," he grinned. "So, just one more for you," Quasma grinned. "Since you gave me mine earlier." Jerik nodded and looked over at her, accepting the oddly shaped package and carefully unwrapping it. "Anybody offended by naked naughty bits, avert your tender eyes," Quasma warned them dryly, glancing at Remys with a chuckle as Jerik unwrapped a statue of a voluptuous, nude female Cat, clearly posed to be seductive, her belly slightly swollen with, presumably, kittens. The stone statue was intricately painted to appear lifelike and attractive. Jerik could sense a faint magical aura to it, though he couldn't identify it. "It's Tantrian idol," she explained to Jerik. "Combination fertility idol and meditation tool. If you ever decide you want to use the fertility idol part of it, I know where to find the spell," she chuckled. "But right now, it's set for _in_ fertility." "It's _beautiful_ ," he breathed softly. "And thank you. I'm not quite sure I want to find out what Rohr-Kat young look like yet." He winked at her and leaned over to kiss her softly. "I would like that spell, for the future." "I'll write it down for you," she smiled, returning the kiss lightly. "If you want, I'll give you what I've got on the Tantrian traditions too," she added. "I've always thought that souvenirs were better when I knew something about the people who made them." "Definitely," he nodded and stood to place the statue in a prominent place next to one of the only other artistic pieces he'd purchased; an highly stylized male feline fire mage surrounded by his element. "I would like to know about it." "I'll make sure I get it written down for you when I get the chance," she smiled. "Mmm ... so, anything else we should know about?" "Well, how about a tradition I heard about from the nomad Mice." Tessi grinned at her. "Everyone tells a story or legend they believe in. I want to hear about these Tantrians." "All right," Quasma chuckled, pouring herself another glass of wine. "I'll give what I can remember from here. First off, they're not all that close to here; they're a group of mages from the Tantran Coast region, hence the name. According to the research I found on them, they believe that magical energy is best manipulated and shared through sex." "No wonder you were researching them," Remys chuckled. "Hey, I'm a Diviner, I get a lot of time in the library," Quasma shrugged. "At any rate, their 'meditation' is a lot more ... ah ... active than around here. They have spells and rituals that range from being a lot like the ones here, to involving large groups with each other while the ritual leader manipulates the energies released." "Interesting, and definitely possible," Jerik nodded thoughtfully. "Sex does generate an incredible amount of energy, most of which is loose." "True," Quasma nodded. "And it certainly seems to work for them. They make the idols in the image of the woman who was supposed to have founded the order. They claim that ... ah ... 'meditating' with one of them nearby makes it better, more effective and satisfying. The extra enchantments are to help with the logical outcome of using sex to help your spells." Remys groaned at the idea of what _that_ would do with the already sexually active pair. "According to their legends, the idols look more and more pregnant as they prevent their owners from having children, and the longer they're used to prevent it, the more effective they are when you start to use them as fertility idols. I got that one from a Tantrian who came through here earlier this month to trade; he had some that looked like they were carrying octuplets, and they got more expensive the more pregnant they looked," she chuckled. "I think this one might by the time we're ready." Tomar smiled shyly and hugged Jerik, who nuzzled him back. "True," Jerik smiled up. "So what about you? What story has inspired you most in your life?" "Inspired me?" Tomar asked, thinking about it. "I think that'd have to be the legend of Marahk, first Rohr and mate to Marash," he explained. "Everybody here's familiar with the creation myth, right? I know Jerik is." "Familiar enough," Remys nodded, Tessi, Quasma, and their Defenders agreeing as Tomar poured himself some more cider. He knew he'd need a lot to drink for this one. "All right," Tomar nodded. "When Marash created us, She first created a consort for herself, Marahk. She was Marash's ideal; a handsome Wolf-bitch for the forebody, and the hind-body of a dire wolf male. Marash crafted her from pure magic, made her something a little more than mortal, yet less than immortal." "Like the Elders," Remys mused quietly. "Maybe," Tomar granted. "Marash was skilled in magic, but less so in martial disciplines. Even as a goddess, She had enemies, and creatures that could threaten Her, some of which She had crafted Herself, while trying to perfect Her skills enough to create the Rohr. So She made Marahk to be strong, and a skilled warrior, a protector-companion for Her in the wilds. "Marash went on to create more Rohr, less perfect that Marahk, since perfection is less precious when possessed by all, and Marahk would always be Her most precious creation. At the same time, they had children of their own, a powerful line of Rohr who would grow to lead their kindred. For a long time, all was good. The Rohr roamed the plains with Marash and Marahk, who outlived many of their children, grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren. "One day, Marash was roaming with Marahk near the lands of the Blighted One, whom had been Her friend long ago, before He turned to darkness. She didn't believe that He had truly become evil, but rather, that He was misunderstood by their comrades, as She had been when She began to create life. Against Marahk's warnings, She went to speak with Him ... and He demanded the secret of crafting life. "Marash was confused; He had created many beings, like She had. He explained that the secret of creating true life eluded Him, that all He could make were flawed monsters, like the hell hounds and skin-stealers. The creation of a being like Marahk? It was beyond Him. "Then Marash believed She understood. He wanted to create a consort, as She had. Somebody to cherish that would live as long as He would, rather than requiring His other arts to continue to exist. "The Blighted One laughed at Marash. He didn't want a consort; he had many among His creations. He wanted a warrior, a warrior of power and skill equal to Marahk's. At this, Marahk bristled. She had distrusted the Blighted One for some time, but this only increased her suspicions. Marash was shocked; She had thought Her old friend had wanted to craft life for its own sake, as She did. Instead, He wanted a warrior to lead His armies. "Marash refused, and the Blighted One was furious. He reached into His robes, and brought out the Godslayer Dagger. He leaped for Marash, taking Her by surprise. She tried to raise a spell to protect Herself from Her old friend, but Godslayer cut through Her power. The Blighted One had spent ages crafting this dagger, meant for it to be wielded by His perfect warrior against His fellows, but now He turned it on the one being who had trusted Him. "His attack gained Him nothing. He proved that Godslayer had the power He knew it had, but that was nothing. He had surprised Marash ... but in the end, that did not help him. Marahk had seen the attack coming, and leaped forward to protect her Mistress. Godslayer did not first feast on the blood of a goddess, as it had been meant to, but on the blood of the first Rohr. "Marash felt Her heart break; Her perfect creation had died protecting Her, at the hand of a friend she had warned Her not to trust. She called on a spell of great power, and hurled it at the Blighted One, hoping it would kill Him once and for all - but with Godslayer's power and His own, He was only wounded. Marash took the body of Her lover and fled, just as fast as She could. She laid waste to all that came between Her and Her creations. They needed to be warned. "When Marash returned to the Rohr, She told them that Marahk had been slain by the Blighted One. Already, His creatures had begun to attack them, but She could not fight at their side. Instead, She cast one last spell on the behalf of Her children. She could not create an entire race of Marahk's power now, there was not time even if She could bring Herself to do so, but She could give Marahk's true power to them. The perfect body of the first Rohr dissolved into light, and passed into their children, granting them a portion of their Sire's power. Power enough that they would be able to fight the Blighted One, and to defeat him, with the help of the Old People. "Then Marash, unable to face the world without Her beloved, retreated beyond the veil, watching Her creations from afar. The Blighted One would be defeated, but that is another legend, for another time." Jerik swallowed. He knew many hero myths; ones that were true and ones that were dreaming, and those that could be either. Many of those known to be true were from his own bloodline. It still was enough to make him want to cry when he heard ones like this. Even without the hardest parts of his heritage to deal with, the intensity of the partner-bond was as instinctive as it was for any. This was exactly what he knew he would do, what Tomar would do, and it was one of the few things that really scared him to think about. "Such a sad story," Quasma murmured softly. "If you look at it, it is," Tomar admitted softly, hugging Jerik tightly against him. "But I don't think you'll find a single Rohr who deserves to be called a Defender who won't say that they're inspired by it, at least to some point. It's the story that helped me cement my faith, and that led me here, at heart." "If you ever need to explain what a good Defender is, tell them that story." Kennara nodded. "It's what we strive to be." "Well, not always the mates part, but that voice that doesn't demand and the willingness to sacrifice for our Mage." Rainbow nodded seriously. "It's not just a Rohr story, it's a Defender's story." "Well, don't be _too_ eager to follow her example," Tessi said seriously, hugging Rainbow lightly. "Okay?" "Of course not," Kennara chuckled slightly. "If we get killed, we can't keep an eye on you anymore. It's a lot more effective to just get injured, time and again, and make you have to carry us back until you decide it's easier to stay here than to haul us back for three weeks, right Tomar?" "That wasn't _exactly_ the plan," the Rohr chuckled a little, the somber mood his story had created breaking up bit by bit. "But it works." "Now here, you were the one who brought up living out there full time." Jerik teasing him, returning the hug and grateful for the mood break. "Mmm ... so, how about a little more upbeat story next?" Tomar asked, looking over at Tessi. "Okay, I guess this was my idea, so it's only fair I tell one next," the Tabby giggled. "How about the one about Elder Kora and the stone giants?" She suggested with a grin. "Oh that's a _good_ one for lightening up a room," Quasma grinned. "Go ahead!" Tessi started on her story, and before long the seven of them were laughing and drinking and eating, enjoying the festive evening and getting back into a mood that was in line with the party still going outside. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Hey, Lina, Keil!" Jerik waved them down as the pair came back from the Red Griffon inn where the Mouse-mage's folks were staying.

"Not so loud," Keil chuckled, shaking his head as they walked over to Jerik. "Sorry we couldn't make it last night. The party lived up to its reputation."

"It's still going," Lina pointed out. "We just gave up a few hours ago."

"I wanted to catch you before we headed out, since I'm going to be nose-deep in enchanting pretty soon." He grinned and offered each of them a gift. Lina an envelope, Keil a much bigger box.

"You do gifts too, huh?" Lina asked with a smile, opening the envelope and pulling out the letter inside, opening it and starting to read.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's _the_ gift-giving celebration for my family."

"I'll bet last night was an expensive one for you," Keil chuckled as he opened his own box carefully, pulling out a long blade ending in a metal ring. "A staff-cap?" He asked curiously, taking a look at it.

"Yes," Jerik nodded. "You are a combat mage, after all. It seemed the most appropriate thing."

"Thanks," Keil smiled. "Is this enchanted? It feels like it is."

"A simple sharpness enchantment," he nodded with a smile of his own in return. "Tomar suggested it."

"Smart Rohr," Keil chuckled. "I'll have to mount this after we get some sleep."

"Jerik?" Lina asked, finishing the letter. "You sent a copy of this out too?"

"Yes," he nodded. "That is the copy. I thought you might want to know what I told your folks before they mention the letter." He ducked his head a bit. "I hope it's okay.

"You might have laid it on a little thick, but ...." The Mouse stepped forward, hugging him tightly. "If you actually believe half of it, I must be doing something right."

"I believe all of it." He hugged her back. "I've fought you, remember?"

"Well thank you," she smiled, hugging him again and stepping back. "Oh, and this means we might be getting a visit from my folks sooner than expected," she told Keil with a chuckle, handing him the letter to look over.

 

"Sky's Cat, you know how to write a glowing report when you want to." Keil chuckled after skimming the contents. "All true too."

"She makes it easy." He shrugged with a teasing grin for Lina, causing the grey-furred Mouse to blush deeply.

"You two ...." She trailed off.

"Well, we should probably get back to our quarters, get some sleep," Keil smiled, hugging Lina lightly. "See you guys around, in the enchanting lab if nothing else?"

"Sounds good," Jerik nodded and patted his shoulder while the Mice headed inside. "And the practice area. I _will_ have wearing that armor perfected before we head out."

"Let me know when you're ready for some more lessons," Lina smiled. "And don't set your sights too high; perfection takes a _long_ time. I'm not even there," she chuckled. "But I'll get you good enough."

"With my luck with fights, I had better." He chuckled and watched them disappear inside for some much needed sleep. "Now to find Tim." He grinned to himself and headed to Quasma's quarters for the latest update on the love struck Rottie.

It didn't take him long to get across the grounds and up to her room. He knocked lightly, Quasma opening up from the other side, a light cape wrapped around her body as she blinked sleepily at Jerik, then smiled once she recognized him.

"Morning," she said, stepping back. "You're up early, for last night."

"I guess it's too early for Tim to be back, hu?" He ducked his head sheepishly. "I didn't think it was that early."

"He's on the way back," Quasma chuckled. "Or at least if he's not back in the next half-hour, I'm going back to bed and telling Kaia to make sure she's done with him before telling me he's coming back the next time I see her. She sent me a whisper just before you knocked. Want to wait for him?"

"Sure," he nodded and stepped inside. "Sounds like the plan worked well."

"Oh yeah," Quasma chuckled, hanging the cape up and walking into the kitchen in the nude. "Want something to drink? And when somebody knocks next, you mind checking if it's him instead?"

"No problem," he nodded and didn't bother to hide the fact that he was checking her out or still interested in her body.

"Good to know you still like what you see," she said a moment later, bringing back three cups for tea as a pot brewed and she sat down, her silvery coat thick and fluffy in the cool air of the room.

"I didn't think you had any doubts." He chuckled softly, his eyes still roaming her fairly ample curves.

"Not really," she chuckled. "Still good to know. You want cream along with the tea, or just sugar?"

"Just cream, please." He nodded and relaxed back, his mind inevitably drifting back to what it felt like to be inside her, feeling her, the taste of her breasts and mouth. It was decidedly distracting, but pleasant.

Perhaps fortunately, he was interrupted from his daydreaming by a knock at the door just as the teapot whistled and Quasma went to pick it up while he got up to answer the door.

"Hey Tim." He grinned at the Rottie on the other side. "Have a good night?"

"Oh yeah," Tim said, blushing deeply as Jerik picked up the potent scent of old arousal and sex. "Uhm ... did I interrupt ...?" He asked as he saw Quasma walking around in the nude.

"Nah," Quasma said with a grin, pouring tea for all three of them. "You know me; some nights I just like sleeping like this. Now! Sit, and details," she grinned broadly, sitting down and putting the teapot in the middle of the table.

"Come on, Quasma," the Rottweiler blushed deeply, taking a seat and sipping the tea. "I just got home, and ...."

"Relax, just teasing," she smiled. "Glad you enjoyed your present," she winked.

"Very, very much," Tim grinned shyly.

"Good," Jerik grinned. "Now I doubt mine will compare for fun, but I did get you something."

"If it's anything like Quasma's, I'm gonna be in trouble," Tim chuckled.

"If it's anything like the one he gave _me_ , you're gonna be in trouble," Quasma winked.

"Now I'm scared," Tim chuckled.

"It's nothing you'll get a hard-on from." Jerik snickered and offered him a simply wrapped rectangular box. "At least I don't think so."

Tim unwrapped it, pulling out a well-made dagger and looking at it.

"If that gets him wound up, I am _definitely_ having a talk with Kaia about appropriate things to do with my Defender," Quasma giggled.

"It has a tracking enchantment linked to you." Jerik explained. "If you focus on it, you can feel where it is."

"Thanks," Tim smiled. "Be handy to have something smaller to use in a fight; I've been sticking to swords and maces so far."

"It's also a weapon that's difficult to have lost for long." Jerik nodded. "Something that will be more handy as you go into the real world more."

"Yeah, places don't mind a dagger on your belt as much as they do bigger things, and being able to find somebody who swipes my things will be _very_ handy," the Rottie chuckled.

"That is the idea," Jerik grinned at him and stood. "I'm glad you like it. And I'll let you two get back to sleep."

"Thanks," Tim chuckled. "I only had a couple hours," he admitted with a broad yawn.

"Oooh, now I _definitely_ want details once you wake up," Quasma giggled, standing to let Jerik out. "Thanks 'Rik; see you around?"

"Definitely," he grinned and kissed her cheek. "You can find me anytime in the enchantment lab these days, finishing our gear."

"Mmm ... once Tessi's hangover is passed, maybe try to talk her into helping," Quasma chuckled. "She's good at that sort of thing."

"Believe me, she already is." He chuckled. "Four tents, eight _stew spoons_ and a _mine canary_ ... at least the _endless waterskins_ and _fireless lanterns_ are standard." He shook his head slightly. "We'd be here longer if she wasn't helping."

"Well, we don't _need_ all of that," Quasma pointed out, kissing his cheek lightly. "Don't bust your tail too hard, okay?" She smiled.

"After my last camping trip, I don't intend to leave them behind." He chuckled and stepped outside. "Sleep well, and save those details from Tim for when you use my Solstice gift."

"Mmm ... something to get you wound up, huh?" She giggled. "Have a good day, Jerik. I'll see about writing them down," she winked.

"Good," he purred deeply and headed to the enchantment labs to begin working.


	16. Treasure Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treasure hunting is nothing like they'd planned, but it hints at important things to come for both Jerik and Tomar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Tomar stopped in his tracks as he and Jerik quietly stalked through the snow, raising his head and sniffing the air, a light, cold breeze blowing by. He indicated that Jerik should look ahead, hunkering down so he was harder to see in the snow-covered forest.

He nodded and moved forward without a sound, carefully stalking the unseen prey.

"* _Young buck in a clearing._ *" He sent back to his partner.

Tomar nodded, gripping his spear and stepping closer with painful caution not to make a sound. With four legs he had better balance during the cautious move, but also had to make sure he kept twice as many feet quiet. When he could see their prey, grazing in a lightly-snowed over area, he signaled to Jerik that he was ready.

The tom raised his arm, focusing on the middle joint of the slender hind legs and fired two bolts, crippling the animal before it had even registered any pain.

Tomar lunged forward an instant later, driving his spear into its heart and dropping it as crimson blood spread on the white snow and dark ground.

"Perfect," he grinned back to Jerik, turning back to the animal and offering a brief prayer of thanks before removing his spear and pulling out his knife to clean it before they took it back. "Should be enough for us for a few days here, easy," he added.

"Good," Jerik nodded as he helped out. "The _stew spoons_ work nicely, but fresh meat is so much better."

"Oh yeah," Tomar chuckled. "Besides, stew every day for the whole trip would get almost as bad as gruel. So, we want to do most of the work out here, or take him back to be finished closer to camp?"

"Camp. We can get more hands to help." He grinned up.

"Works for me," Tomar chuckled, grunting as he lifted the mostly gutted deer, much lighter than it had been at first, but still a load. "You are _definitely_ going to have to help me wash down though," he chuckled, its blood still trickling down his back.

"Like I ever mind getting my hands on you." He chuckled and led the way back to camp on their already broken trail.

"Tease," Tomar chuckled.

" _Jerik? Are you and Tomar on your way back?_ " Quasma asked him with a _whisper_ spell.

" _Yes._ " He replied quickly, instantly on edge. " _With meat._ "

" _Good,_ " she told him. " _We have company. I_ think _it's friendly, but it could mean we've got trouble ahead. Requiescants. Should we offer to share dinner with them? Just two, but it doesn't hurt to be friendly._ "

"Do you know what a Requiescant is?" Jerik looked back at his partner. "Two have arrived at our camp."

"Let's just hope they're passing through," the Rohr murmured, a shudder running through him. "Remys could explain them better, but the Requiescants aren't usually good news. Usually show up just before something Very Bad happens. As long as they're not actively _looking_ for us, they shouldn't be trouble."

" _Are they looking for_ us _?_ " Jerik asked along the still active _whisper_ spell. " _They're really bad news, according to Tomar. Heralds of Very Bad Things._ "

" _That's what I've heard too,_ " Quasma said. " _And no, they're just traveling through,_ " she added a moment later. " _Saw the campfire, thought they'd offer to share some supplies; sounds like they've got some fairly fresh vegetables,_ " she added, knowing that their own supplies in that area were a little lacking.

" _Might as well be friendly. Bad things'll happen if they happen._ "

" _Well, you can meet them when you get back then,_ " Quasma said as the spell ended.

"We have company for dinner?" Tomar asked.

"Yap," he nodded. "Apparently just passing through and they have fresh vegetables to share."

"That's worth it then," the Rohr chuckled. "Here's hoping they're not bound for anywhere all _that_ close to where we're going. At least it's just two of them."

"What's the deal with them being considered bad news?" Jerik asked as they got closer to camp.

"Like I said, I'm not really sure. They just tend to show up right before something bad happens, being all cryptic and waiting for it to happen, then moving on after they help bury the bodies and hold a service. Remys probably knows more about them; they seem to get along with necromancers."

"Both deal with death." He nodded and they fell silent for the rest of the trek. "Hey!" He called out with a wave for his friends as they came into view of the clearing they were camped in.

"Welcome back!" Quasma called, waving back with a pair of pale-furred Foxes standing nearby, dressed in dark clothes like they were ready for a funeral.

"Yep, Requiescants," Tomar said. "Just keep in mind, they're not bad people ... just have some bad habits, by most folks standards."

"Okay, we _caught_ dinner, who's prepping it?" Jerik's gaze fell directly on Tim and Kennara, the two best cooks of the odd lot the Mages and Defenders made.

"Guess it's us," Kennara chuckled.

"We are willing to help," one of the other Foxes offered quietly. "With cutting up the vegetables, at least."

"Thanks," Tim smiled. "Vegetable soup with roast venison?" He suggested to the others.

"Sounds good to me," Tomar nodded easily, Quasma and the others quickly agreeing.

"We'll do the soup then," the spokesman for the Foxes said. "I am Requiescant Terrel," he said, turning back towards Jerik with a polite bow. "My partner is called Birkin," he added.

"Jerik Clawson," he returned the bow smoothly with a slight smile. "My Defender is Tomar Farlander."

"A pleasure to meet you," Terrel said, standing up. "We will let you know when dinner is ready," he added, heading into a new tent in the clearing along with his partner.

"They're a private lot," Remys said quietly. "We should probably let them speak with us when they want, and about what they want. So, it looks like hunting went well," he added, smiling at Tomar as the Rohr sat the buck down to be prepared by Kennara and Tim.

"Very well," he chuckled. "Plan worked perfectly; easiest hunt I've had in a long time."

"It helps to have a plan," Jerik grinned at him. "And a ranged weapon." He patted his Glovatrix. "And we'll leave the Requiescants in peace." He nodded acceptance of Remys suggestion.

"Well, we'll butcher this and let it drain some more," Tim said easily. "Want us to take out a leg bone for them to use for the soup?"

"Probably a good idea," Kennara said easily. "Add some extra flavor."

"Are they likely to object?" Jerik turned to Remys, uncertain whether the Requiescants meal offering was vegetarian by choice or necessity.

"No, they're not," the Gila Monster said easily. "They simply don't have the magical gear and sources of supplies that we do; they probably don't want to run out of dried and jerked meat before reaching the next town."

"Makes sense," Quasma nodded. "Well, while we're waiting, why don't you fill us in about the Foxes?" SHe suggested to Remys. "Jerik doesn't know much about them, and I don't know much more."

"I don't mind, as long as you guys don't mind Jerik washing some blood from my back while we talk."

"Maybe in your tent?" Tessi suggested. "It's a lot warmer in there, and you've got space."

"Sounds good." Jerik nodded. "It'll be a good chance to try out that _freshen_ enchantment I put on the main brush."

"That'll help," Tomar grinned, leading the way into the tent with the others behind them.

"By the way, when are we going to work on making the other tents like this?" Quasma asked as they stepped in, the tent enchanted to be larger on the inside than they were outside, much like their rooms.

"Given the number of favors and bribes involved to get one done in time, quite a while." He shook his head and pulled out the brush set he had given to Tomar only a couple weeks before. "I understand the theory, but what's involved ... I'll point you to how to get it done, but it won't be by me for years yet."

"Understood," Quasma nodded. "I thought it was something a bit beyond your usual work, but you had one, so ...."

"We didn't do _all_ the enchanting ourselves," Tessi giggled. "Jerik had some favors owed by Mage Kenneth for helping clean up after a little ... accident ... he had."

"Still trying to find a way to make a layered _bag of holding_ , huh?" Quasma giggled.

"I don't think he's ever going to give up," Remys chuckled. "At least he isn't destroying his lab too often anymore."

"Dimension-warping isn't easy," Tessi shrugged. "So, back to the subject at hand?" She asked as Tomar settled down for Jerik to work on grooming him.

"Right, the Requiescants," Remys nodded, taking a seat himself, Rainbow sitting down next to Tessi to listen quietly. "First off, they're not mages, though some people get them mixed up with necromancers. They actually come from all walks of life; they're more like a religious order that way."

"Weirdest priests I've ever seen," Rainbow commented.

"If they were priests, I'd agree," Remys admitted. "When people are close to death, especially if a spirit or undead creature is responsible, they sometimes hear a sort of distant music."

"The Requiem," Quasma supplied.

"Right," he nodded. "Now, not everybody hears it, and most people who recover from something like that never hear it again, at least not until they're about to die again. But some people can hear it for the rest of their lives. The Requiem ... it's a beautiful song. Nobody's quite sure where it comes from, but it's almost like it's _meant_ to draw the spirit out of the body, ease the passage to death. Now, imagine hearing that, something that alluring, but your soul being bound to your body, unable to follow it?"

"You go hunting." Jerik said simply, knowing all too well that call, even if he experienced it differently in the Moment. "You follow until you can follow it for real."

"Usually," Remys nodded. "I've heard it all my life, or at least as long as I remember. When I was just a hatchling I was almost killed in an outbreak of the Grey Plague. Family paid to have my scales returned to their original color," he added at the curious look from Quasma. "It's why I'm not as strong as I should be, one of the reasons at least. I'm not a carrier, but I'm one of the people who hears it. I've just heard it long enough that it wasn't until I was ten that I realized not everybody _did_.

"The Requiescants aren't the same; they follow the sound of the Requiem, following it from one impending disaster to another. They aren't willing to kill themselves or others directly because they're convinced that the Requiem only accepts souls worthy of it. They aren't willing to help _stop_ the disasters they sense because they think that it's better to die, and possibly follow the Requiem, than to keep living without knowing about it."

"That's why the _bone whistle_ affected you so strongly." Jerik barely guessed, seriously subdued by the conflicting morality of such a choice. He could understand their reasoning perfectly, but at the same time, it ran against everything he thought he believed in.

"Now that _would_ explain it," Remys mused. "At any rate, you can see why most people aren't very fond of them. Even if they don't know about the Requiem, you're dealing with people who have an uncanny knack for showing up just before something very bad happens. And the more of them that show up, the more likely it is that what's about to happen is going to be a real disaster."

"How can you tell someone's a Requiescant?" Jerik asked as be began a proper grooming now that the blood was cleaned from Tomar's fur, the Rohr more than happy to receive the attention.

"Generally, it's a matter of behavior and look," Remys said easily. "They actually are an order of sorts, albeit a loose one. They tend to dress like Terrel and his friend, and they usually keep quiet. They don't particularly like unnecessary noise, and they hate the undead as much or more than anybody but a taltos. They're like a sour note in the melody they listen to."

"That'd make quite an advantage to an undead hunter." Jerik mused, thinking of the possibilities without a conscious effort.

"If they hunted them, it would," he nodded. "It's more something they deal with when they find them. Remember, obsessive," Remys chuckled darkly. "Still, they're fairly good allies to have on your side, if you're involved in that sort of thing. I just wonder where they're going."

"And coming from," Quasma added with a glance towards home and the direction the pair had come from.

"Can't you tell?" Jerik looked at Remys. "You can hear the song they do."

"I can hear it, but all that gives me is a direction," Remys explained. "And a rough distance. They're heading to the west, and a good long ways, I'd say. But the exact place, I don't know it any better than they do."

"Are there always disasters about to happen?" Jerik asked curiously.

"Of one sort or another," Remys shrugged slightly. "It could be a young noble thrown from his horse and breaking his neck, it could be a blizzard about to move in and freeze an entire village to death, it could be a mine collapsing."

"Don't joke about that," Quasma said, maybe a little sharply.

"I wasn't joking about it," Remys said seriously. "There's usually something, some where, that's about to go terribly, terribly wrong."

Jerik nodded, still thoughtful and utterly fascinated by this song. "Does it sound different if you know the person about to die?"

"Only that it's closer," Remys said, shaking his head. "Assuming the person is. So I can tell you right now, none of you are about too keel over from a heart attack during the night," he chuckled slightly.

"Well, that's a relief," Tessi giggled, breaking the solemness a bit.

"If we're close to a death, would you tell me?" Jerik asked seriously. "I should be able to sense it, much the same way I picked up on the _bone whistle_. It's not something that has been reported, so I just have to pay attention and try to figure it out."

"I'll let you know, though I can't _usually_ pick up on a death in battle unless it's a very large one. It's usually pretty clear even without being able to hear it, unless there's something serious about to happen."

"I meant during a calm time," he shook his head a bit. "When I can meditate to try to pick up on what you're hearing. I don't expect it soon."

"Understood," Remys nodded. "Next time I hear it with any sort of strength, I'll let you know."

"Thanks," Jerik nodded and began working on Tomar's long black hair.

"You _can't_ hear it from the direction they came from though, right?" Quasma asked him, still a little concerned.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Whatever happened that way, if anything, is past. It might just be that they were passing through the mountains; it's not like there are _that_ many passes through."

"True," she admitted. "Hope you're right."

"Try not to anticipate trouble." Jerik advised her gently. "When you have a connection to magic like ours, your will is enough to make things happen."

"All right," Quasma nodded a bit. "Well, we should be there in a few days anyways. Just hope Sis still has the old house," she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck a little. "It'll be nice to have a night out of the tents before we go finding the mine."

"Isn't there at least an inn in town?" Jerik looked at her in real surprise.

"Have you ever lived in a mining town?" Quasma asked him seriously. "The prices are through the roof if there's an active vein, and the roofs are full of holes if there isn't. We _could_ stay at an inn, but I'd rather save the money and stay in the tents if Sis had to move out."

"Oh," he nodded. "At least the tents are warm and dry."

"So, what _does_ your sister do?" Tessi asked, cocking her head curiously. "Is she a miner?"

"Well, uhm ...." Quasma blushed as she trailed off, trying to figure out what to say. Fortunately, before it became _too_ obvious, Tim opened up the flap of the tent and stuck his head in.

"Dinner's just about ready to start, if you guys want to come out for it," he said.

"Thanks," Quasma said quickly, trying to keep her relief from being too obvious.

"It's hardly a bad profession." Jerik told her softly as they left the tent, one at a time.

"I know, but would _you_ want to tell Tessi?" Quasma pointed out just as softly. "If there's anybody who'd find a way to make it awkward ...."

"You think she hasn't already figured it out?" He raised an eyebrow and followed her into the packed down snow of their camp.

"Let me keep thinking that at least _one_ of us is relatively innocent, okay?" Quasma chuckled slightly. "I had an excuse to know about those sorts of things at her age."

"She's not experimenting, but she's about as innocent as we are." He smirked at the Lynx as the group gathered around the sizeable fire in the middle of the loose circle of tents.

A few moments later, the two Foxes came out as well, taking their own seats.

"The soup will be ready in about an hour," Terrel explained. "A good second course, once we have finished this. Thank you for your hospitality."

"You are welcome," Jerik inclined his head slightly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Well, here we are," Quasma said cheerfully as they reached a small village, low in the mountains over a week's hike to the east of the Academy. It was mid-day, and the town seemed very quiet, almost deserted, despite the obvious buildings and smoke curling up from them. A small dog barked and ran towards them, circling the large group excitedly.

Jerik extended a hand and projected friendly at the excitable mutt, who sniffed his hand, stayed for a pet and then began running again as their approach gathered interest from those around.

There were a few badgers and moles who poked their heads out curiously, and more Lynxes. Most of them seemed to be very young, women, or dressed in fine clothes that marked them as people who weren't working in the nearby mines.

"Welcome strangers!" A Mole shouted from the second-floor window of a large house.

"Hello, Marson!" Quasma called back with a grin.

"Now how do you know my name?" The Mole asked curiously, beady eyes blinking blearily.

"I used to live here!" Quasma laughed. "It's Quasma! Come on down, I'll introduce my friends."

"Quasma? We'll I'll be ...." The Mole disappeared back into the window, closing it behind himself.

"Marson runs the general supply store," Quasma explained. "Probably didn't wake up too long ago. Just fair warning; he's blind as a cave-fish."

"Not unusual," Tessi nodded, smiling at the short, squat male that waddled out to greet them.

"Nice to know there is one, if need be." Jerik nodded, his mind on the mission as always.

"Quasma, it is you!" Marson said cheerfully after a moment, his long nose working hard and fast as he spread his arms and stepped forward to hug her - finding Tessi next to her instead. "My you've grown ...."

"I'm here, Marson," the Lynx giggled. "The girl you're hugging is Tessi, a friend of mine. Don't tell me you lost your glasses again?"

"Your cousin ... ah ... borrowed them last night," Marson admitted, releasing Tessi and turning to hug Quasma instead, getting it right this time.

"You know, you'd save yourself a lot of trouble if you'd just take the hint and marry her," Quasma chuckled, scratching the short Mole's head teasingly. "I'll bring them back later, but next to me is Tim, my Defender," she explained, the Rottweiler kneeling as Marson looked at him, peering hard to make out his face well enough to recognize him later. "The Parrot is Rainbow, Tessi's Defender, and behind you are Kennara, Remys, Jerik, and Tomar, from right to left."

"We can do introductions again when your glasses are back where they belong." Jerik offered helpfully.

"At least now I'll be able to guess who's who," Marson chuckled, tapping the side of his nose. "Just don't stand too close together when we meet again."

"All right," Quasma chuckled. "I'm gonna go tell Sis we're in town, we'll bring your glasses back after that, okay?"

"Okay," he said agreeably. "I'll see if I have any horehound twists in stock yet," he winked, chuckling as he trundled off to a nearby shop.

"We're lucky he was able to find his clothes this morning," Quasma chuckled with a fond smile. "He's a nice guy though. Come on, it sounds like everything should be just like I remember it," she added with a cheerful grin, turning to head off to a nearby house with a prominent red sign above the door, no writing on it.

"Horehound twists?" Jerik prompted for an explanation from either Quasma or Kennara.

"It's a type of candy made from horehound juice," Kennara chuckled as the group followed Quasma a bit more sedately. "Soft and chewy. Not too hard to make, harder to make right. You remember the licorice I've made? Same type of thing."

"That was good, even if it was evil to get out of my teeth." Jerik grinned to Tomar's snickers.

"I don't know, I thought it was fun." Tomar winked at him.

"You two!" Remys groaned, earning a positively vicious look from Tomar that made the Apprentice shift away from him so Kennara was between him and the Rohr. The Vixen wondering just what had earned _that_ look from Tomar. He was usually pretty easygoing about that sort of thing.

"Come on you guys, let's just go meet Quasma's folks," Tessi grinned as they reached the building where Quasma was hugging an older Lynx woman who'd come out to meet her.

"Mmm ... good to see you, Sis," Quasma murmured, giving her an extra squeeze.

"Good to see you too, Imp," the older Lynx smiled. "So, these are your friends?"

"Yep," Quasma nodded, stepping back to introduce them. "This is Tim, my Defender," she started, the Rottweiler bowing his head respectfully. "And this is Tessi and Rainbow, Jerik and Tomar, and Remys and Kennara," she finished, indicating each pair in turn.

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am," Tessi said politely.

"Yes, Quasma has been terribly quiet about you." Jerik grinned and bowed to the woman.

"Oh she has, hmm?" She asked with a chuckle, glancing at Quasma.

"Not _that_ quiet, Sis," Quasma said sheepishly. "After all, I didn't know how things were going, so ...."

"Relax Imp," she smiled slightly. "I understand. I haven't been able to write for a while; running this place takes up a good chunk of my time. I'm Madame Berosa; you can call me Amanda."

"It's good to meet you," Jerik bowed politely.

"Thank you," Amanda smiled, the Lynx stepping back into the house. "Please, come in, though you should probably stick to the ground floor. The second floor is mostly for business."

"Speaking of which, a certain Mole needs his glasses back," Quasma piped up.

"Here," Amanda chuckled, reaching into her dress and pulling them out of a small pocket and handing them over. "Cindy dropped them off on her way up. One of these days that girl's going to get into trouble. So, are the eight of you planning on staying here for a while? Quasma said you were coming, but she was typically cryptic about why."

"Nice to know we aren't the only victims." Tessi giggled.

"We were hoping to." Quasma nodded.

"I'll have the guest rooms made up then," Amanda nodded, taking a seat in the main room. "Make yourselves comfortable," she added, indicating the large number of chairs that appeared to be reasonably comfortable. "So, anybody care to fill me in on just why you _are_ all here? I doubt it's a social visit," she chuckled.

"Well, we do want to try and keep it quiet," Quasma said as she took a seat next to Tim. "If word gets out, every miner in town'll be off in the hills looking for a quicker buck than usual. I think I've got a line on an old bandit hideout in one of the abandoned mining stations, and I'm even sure which one it is. The records say that nobody ever recovered their loot, so we're hoping it's mostly intact. After all; coins might tarnish, but they don't rot."

"Yeah, that _would_ be something to keep quiet," Amanda agreed. "Don't worry; I didn't get where I am by blabbing secrets all over the place. By threatening to occasionally, but not by actually doing it," she chuckled.

"Thank you," Jerik nodded to her. "It'll be good to have a real bed after a week and a half on the road."

"They won't be the best beds, but they'll definitely be better than bedrolls," the older Lynx agreed.

"I should probably run Marson's glasses back over to him," Quasma offered. "Back in a few minutes?"

"Sure," her sister grinned. "While you're gone, I'll talk with your friends about just what you've been up to," she winked.

"Guess I'll have to hurry then," Quasma chuckled, heading out with Tim behind her as the rest of them settled down into general small-talk, and the town around them started to settle back into the routine of a work-day.

* * *

"Okay ... according to all my information, this should be the mine the bandits were in," Quasma said late the next day, the group deep into the mountains, having already bypassed several more recent mines.

"This?" Tessi asked dubiously, looking at the few remains of the entrance, ancient, rotted wood marking it.

"Hey, it's a couple hundred years old and wasn't really _built_ to last longer than it took them to rip out the silver that was in this vein," Quasma pointed out. "That it's in this good a shape is a minor miracle."

"At least it looks like it doesn't go straight down except for the entrance," Remys said, moving over to it and peering down to the bottom. "There's a floor about ten feet down, then tunnels leading back and down."

"Think you can help us get down, Jerik?" Quasma asked, knowing he was best at levitating people. "We could jump it pretty well, but it'd probably be a little rough on Tomar, for example."

"A _lot_ of rough," the Rohr corrected her. "We don't jump down well. But Jerik should be able to get me down there, at least; we've done this before in training."

"There's the rope ladders too." Jerik pointed out. "Rainbow can glide down, I'll take Tomar, but it's best to save our energy when we can."

"We'll just make sure to anchor the ladders in the ground," Tim nodded, setting his pack down and pulling out the coiled hemp ladders.

"And keep one on us for the way out," Jerik nodded and motioned for Rainbow to glide down first, as the Parrot could get out of trouble fastest if the entrance was guarded. "There are two of us that can get out without it to secure one if need be."

"All clear!" Rainbow called a moment later. "Send a ladder down, I'll secure the bottom!"

Tim drove two stakes into the ground, tying the top of the ladder around them before sending the bottom down. A few moments later, they were ready to go, Quasma starting down first. Before too long, they were all down and ready, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding them, even with their flameless torches.

"So, you have the path we need?" Quasma asked Jerik.

"Yes," he nodded and extended his scenes as much as he could without compromising his movement. "I didn't get a perfect view, and the traps are unknown, but there is a clear path there."

"I'll take point," Tomar offered. "Rainbow, Tim, you stay in the rear, Kennara, you join me up front?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me," the Vixen nodded, faux flames dancing across her dark breastplate, Tomar wearing his lighter mail skirt. Tim and Rainbow quickly shifted to the back, keeping the mages in the middle.

"Jerik, you and Tessi should probably stay closer to the front," Quasma said quietly. "Remys and I work better as support in a fight."

"And my spells have a shorter range; be easier to fight between Tim and Rainbow than Tomar and Kennara," Remys added.

"Works for me," Jerik nodded and motioned into the passageway. "We go forward until the second branch to the right."

"Right," Tomar nodded, starting to carefully lead the way. Water dripped in the caves, making distant noises that echoed as they carefully explored the mines.

"Jerik, can you sense something?" Remys asked him with a very quiet whisper, not magical, but a real one.

The tom paused and cast his mind out a little further, then nodded. "Yeah. Semi-intelligent. Several of them."

"Thought so," the Reptan murmured. "Let's be careful, guys ... we've got company."

"And traps ahead," Kennara said, the group coming to a stop as soon as the word 'traps' was out. "Trip line."

"Give me a moment," Quasma said, casting a spell quickly, Numin glowing with a faint purple light. "Trip line's only half of it. Ground's rigged to collapse for ten feet on the other side, probably to stop anybody from jumping the line. Tim?"

"On it," the Rottweiler whispered, opening his pack and starting to pull some things out of it. A small pair of clippers, and two long boards that were almost comedic coming out of the small, enchanted backpack. The group helped as they could, Jerik in particular to get them settled on the far side of the trap and spaced for Tomar's wider step.

"They're stable." Jerik nodded to his Defender.

"Good," Tomar nodded, Kennara leaning down to carefully clip the trip wire before Tomar cautiously walked across on the boards. He stopped on the other side, helping to move the boards closer together so the others could cross more easily.

"Okay, come on!" He said. "It's safe on this side."

Kennara went next, moving quickly along the boards to be followed by the others while Rainbow flew over.

"Umm, guys? Where'd Tim go?" Kennara asked when she realized the fourth Defender was missing.

"What?" Quasma asked, stiffening instantly, starting back across the boards only to have Tomar reach out and stop her.

"One of us," the Rohr said firmly, looking at Kennara. The Vixen nodded, then started back across carefully, sword drawn, a torch in her other hand. She looked around on the other side, frowning.

"He's gone," she confirmed. "And I think I know where," she added, taking her sword and sticking the side of the mine, breaking through a thin sheet of stone. "Damn ... just wide enough to fit him through, and whoever did it was _damned_ good."

"He's alive though," Remys said quickly, reassuring Quasma. "I haven't sensed his passing."

"Rescuing him is first priority now, though." Jerik flatted his ears, annoyed at himself that he managed to not notice the trap door or the disappearance. "Can Tomar fit threw that passage?" He called over to Kennara.

"Only if he can shrink," she said, shaking her head. "Most of us can; but Tomar won't be able to, and I'd be surprised if Rainbow fits well unless he goes head-first."

"Kobold hole," Quasma muttered, rapping her staff firmly against the floor and casting a spell. "Going through the tunnel would be suicide; they've got room to fight, and we won't ... but there's another path near here," she said after a moment, indicating the proper direction. "Let's move."

"Right," Tomar took lead with Jerik a half pace from his front legs while Kennara joined Rainbow in the real.

It didn't take long for them to realize they were heading down, fast, moving through old, hollowed out veins that led into natural caves deeper in the mountain. They couldn't move nearly as fast as they wanted to; besides the natural difficulties they had to face, like trying to get air through stretches of tunnel filled with gasses, or navigating the natural twists, turns, and crevices of the caves, they had to stop at least once every few minutes to disarm one simple trap or another.

All in all, by the time they were nearing their destination, Quasma was about ready to kill the first creatures they came across that weren't Tim just on principle.

"Try to relax and focus," Jerik whispered to her. "It won't do him any good if you are hurt."

"I know that," she muttered, though it did seem to help calm her down, a little.

"This might not be the best time to say it, but I sense several creatures dying," Remys said quietly. "Not Tim, but others. I can hear it."

"Probably him fighting back." Jerik nodded and took out the next trap with a wave of his hand and wave of Force. "We need to move."

"We do, but it's something else," Remys nodded as they hurried along.

The three remaining Defenders and all four mages were on alert, watching carefully for any signs that another attack was going to happen as they worked down into the mine. They started to hear chirps and high-pitched barks from deeper in the mines, the sounds of the kobolds they were hunting.

It sounded like they were getting close.

Jerik gathered his combat spells to mind and combat tactics that wouldn't involve upsetting Tomar too much when they reached their targets. They both knew he could handle himself, but training was well-ingrained in the Rohr and he tried to respect that when he could.

They saw the end of the tunnel, that they were approaching a cavern - and suddenly a flurry of darts and stones flew at them from the middle of it, aimed mostly at the torches or right below them.

"Down!" Tomar shouted, swinging the torch to block what he could, several of the darts hitting his armor and bouncing off of the metal scales while Jerik dived for the floor and instinctively calculated the flight path and returned fire with a rapid string of _magic missile_ spells.

The others dropped as well, Jerik's magical bolts flying out and striking some of the attackers. Tessi quickly cast a spell, reaching out to touch Tomar's flank, raising a faint magical field in front of the Rohr that deflected the next stone. It didn't last much longer before an answering blast of magic shattered the shield, another hitting Tomar and two more slamming into Jerik's head and shoulders.

"Shit, they've got a sorcerer," Quasma growled.

"Not for long," Jerik snarled in pain as he reeled before going flat on the ground and raising his Glovatrix to lock onto the strongest Force-signature in front of them and fired a volley of three bolts directly at it.

There was a loud shriek of pain, followed by the kobolds gathering to protect their leader.

"Cover us," Kennara said, moving to the front of the group with Rainbow and charging into the fray, the Parrot quickly casting a weak spell and illuminating the cavern with a number of light-globes, revealing the cluster of kobolds and the injured queen in the middle of them.

"Tim's back there!" Quasma hissed, noticing the Rottweiler bound and gagged on some sort of natural rock shelf.

"Cover me," Jerik backed behind the other Mages, then focused his mind on untying their friend from a distance.

"Cover them, cover you; make up your minds," Remys joked grimly, slipping his staff out from beneath Tomar and using it to aim a magical ray at one of the kobolds as it raised a throwing axe. The small creature squeaked in dismay, its muscles giving out as the necromantic ray sapped its strength.

"Shut up and fight," Tomar growled, pulling his spear out of his pack and hurling it into the group, impaling one of the kobolds near the leader. Four more _magic missiles_ arced out of the group, hitting Rainbow, Kennara, and Tomar, the Rohr grunting but taking the hit as the Parrot and Vixen slammed into the group, hacking with their swords.

"There's something else here," Quasma murmured, sure there was something going on as she fired magic missiles at the now-visible targets in the battle. "Why would they bring him here?"

"And why aren't they retreating?" Tessi added as she dropped another one of them with a spell of her own.

"Damn spider silk," Jerik muttered as he divided his attention between the crude telekinetic work on ripping Tim's bonds off as he went to work on the kobold queen's mind, tearing into it mercilessly to find out what was going on.

"Holy - we've got a problem!" Kennara shouted just as Jerik found out what was happening.

Tim had been meant as a sacrifice - and the kobold's "god" had just arrived, a giant spider easily twice the size of a horse, descending into the cavern from above.

He redoubled his efforts on freeing the Rottie, it was now more important that ever that he could move.

He managed to tear the ropes loose, Tim reaching up and ripping the gag off his muzzle even as he rolled off the shelf and started running for the battle, grabbing Kennara's second sword when she tossed it to him.

"Let's get out of here!" Tomar shouted as the three Defenders started retreating for the main group.

"There are still other people down here, other victims," Remys warned them quickly, leaving them to make the decision of whether or not to stay and fight.

"Hells!" Jerik hissed. "We can't leave them." He insisted and began to pound on the giant spider with the Force, telekinetically trying to tear it's legs out and puncture it's huge abdomen.

He didn't have nearly enough strength to kill it like that though, not while he was trying to fight on top of it. The kobolds had found the main group, and were attacking with the fury of a group of zealots defending their priestess and deity alike.

Tomar leaped into the middle of the main group, kicking and slashing with his sword. The small creatures were dropping like flies, but their leader was still hanging back, seemingly trying to reason with their 'god.'

The scary thing was, it seemed to be working.

Remys cast another weakening spell, aiming this one for the spider as it started to approach the main group.

"Jerik, get the queen!" Tomar shouted, grabbing one of the kobolds with a free hand and hurling it into the spider. "She's controlling it somehow!"

He nodded and switched targets, hitting her hard with a telekinetic slam directly down before focusing on her with his darts and _magic missiles_.

It didn't take long, under that barrage, for the kobold to go down. The rest of the tribe seemed to realize what had happened instantly, scattering into the crevices of the mine where they could escape. Tessi pulled out a spare torch from Rainbow's pack, lighting it with a spell and tossing it to Kennara.

"Here!" She shouted, the Vixen grabbing the torch and running towards the spider, the other Defenders not far behind her as the four of them began harassing it, taking the chances that were presented to attack the giant creature while their Mages used their spells. Once Remys got a _paralytic bolt_ to hit, it became more of an exercise in damaging a giant spider than fighting one.

Finally, they managed to drop it, leaving all eight of them exhausted, sore, and very, very dirty.

"Is anybody hurt badly?" Kennara asked after a few moments, once they'd all caught their breath.

"I'll be fine, soon as whatever they hit me with wears off," Tim said. "Think they were using spider-venom."

"Where are the others?" Tomar asked Remys and Tim both.

"This way," the young Necromancer said, starting back into the caverns, and indicating the spider's massive web, several wrapped bundles in it indicating the remains of past meals ... some of which were still alive.

"I don't know which are alive and which aren't, but I know some of them are," he said softly.

"Then we'll just have to get to work," Tomar nodded. "Tim, can you and Quasma go back to the village for help? I have a feeling we're going to need it."

"You guys can get out without me, right?" Quasma asked, clearly concerned for both her friends, and her Defender.

"I know the path." Jerik assured her even as he pulled a dagger out and began to cut cocoons open as they were passed down.

"All right," Quasma nodded. "We'll be back as soon as we can," she added, offering Tim a shoulder to lean on as they started out.

* * *

"How many are there?" Quasma asked as she arrived back a few hours later, the sounds of a crowd behind her. "Alive and otherwise?"

"Six dead, two alive." Jerik answered quietly as he tended to one of the living.

"We've got help for them," Quasma said softly, leading a group of miners with stretchers down. Even the miners were shaken by what was left of the dead; drained, half-dissolved corpses that reeked of spider-venom, pain, fear, and death.

"Gods," she whispered.

"At least we managed to rescue two, and Tim." He reminded her firmly, trying to get her to focus on something besides the dead. "Do you have the supplies to help the living?" He looked over towards the lead miner.

"What we can," he nodded gruffly. "We'll come back for the others later, then burn this whole complex out, teach those kobolds to take our friends ... we'd thought they'd just gotten lost, or found gas pockets."

"We'd appreciate it if you don't burn it out until after we're back." Jerik told him. "There could well be more to find."

"Understood, though you should be heading back, let the adults take care of this, now that we know they're here."

"We just killed almost two-dozen kobolds and a giant spider," Tomar pointed out dryly, indicating them as he looked _down_ at the shorter Badger. "I think we can take care of ourselves, even if we are young."

"Very well," the Badger shrugged as they loaded the two survivors onto stretchers. "Can one of you help us get them out?"

"I will," Jerik nodded. "I'll be back shortly." He added to the others as Tomar stepped up to help guide the miners back to the surface.

The two of them left, leaving the other three mages, Rainbow, and Kennara behind.

"All right, can we find the kobold queen's body?" Remys asked once they'd left. "We need to confirm that the treasure's still in place. How's Tim?" He asked Quasma as Kennara started digging through the bodies, looking for the leader.

"He'll be fine, even if we had to tie him down to get him to stay back in town while I can back with the miners. What are you going to do with the queen?"

"You have your ways of gathering information, I have mine," the Gila Monster said simply. "Just don't interrupt me; I'll only have a few minutes, and getting answers from the dead takes time."

"All right," she nodded and everyone stepped back to give him space once the queen's body was uncovered.

Remys closed his eyes, forming the spell he would need in his mind, carefully started to etch it out in the air with his staff, quietly speaking the words to the spell. A slight chill ran down the spines of all present as he reached out, opening the kobold queen's mouth as a sickly green cloud of gas rose out of her, almost like a last breath. The cloud coalesced into a vaguely recognizable shape, similar to the body that had released it.

The kobold queen's spirit let out a shriek of rage as Remys' eyes snapped open.

"Quiet," he ordered it. "You will answer my questions." She gibbered something, yipping and barking. Remys just smirked.

"Then it's a good thing I _do_ speak your language. Now, have your people found the treasure in this cave; coins, items, gems, or anything like that?" He listened to her response, nodding.

"Good. Now, where did you move it to, and how do we get there?" The spirit didn't respond, clearly not willing to help the people who had killed it. The necromancer scowled, reaching his hand through her.

" _Mortue_ ," he said crisply. His hand flared with blue light, and the spirit screamed.

"Now, you _will_ obey me," he growled. The spirit nodded frantically, already starting to speak, and he withdrew his hand. The queen kept speaking, apparently alternating between swearing at the necromancer who had summoned her and answering his question. Remys nodded, memorizing what she was telling him and translating it mentally. It took almost two minutes, much of which was spent threatening her with further punishment if she didn't get back to the subject at hand. Finally, she was done, her spirit beginning to fade.

"One last question, and you may return to Kurtulmak. Have you trapped the hoard?"

The smug look and short response was clear to all of them; they had, but his spell wouldn't last long enough for her to tell them just how, or how to disarm them. Moments later, she faded away.

"Was that really necessary?" Quasma asked him with a scowl of her own as he stood and brushed some dirt from his robes.

"Yes," he said simply. "We now know where to find the treasure, that it's trapped, and that if we follow our original path, we won't find anything by now. The survivors will return to move the rest of it; they've intended to use it as a bargaining chip if their warrens were ever found, and so _we_ have to find them and bargain for it."

"I _meant_ torturing her," the Lynx pointed out.

"Did I have a choice?" He replied. "She wasn't going to answer, and there are only two ways to convince a spirit to speak. Since I didn't have anything she wanted, that left me with one way. There's a reason that spirit-summoning isn't a method diviners practice."

"And a reason necromancers have a bad reputation," Quasma muttered under her breath while they waited for Jerik to return. It was not long, and he and Tomar were quickly brought up to speed.

"Sounds like we're in for another fight." Jerik nodded. "Lets get going." He indicated for Remys to lead the way from behind Tomar and Kennara.

"Remys didn't mention it, but he got some of that information by torturing the queen's spirit," Quasma told Jerik softly as they walked along, Rainbow still watching the back.

"I'm not surprised." He nodded, his voice low but without a hint of recrimination.

"You're okay with that?" She asked him, starting to wonder if she was the only person here who wasn't.

"Under the circumstances, yeah." He had to nod. "She's the enemy and uncooperative."

"Okay," Quasma sighed, shaking her head a bit. Maybe if he'd heard it he would have thought differently. For now ... well, she had to admit that it had worked.

They worked their way through the mine, occasionally having to find a way around a particularly narrow opening. Fortunately, the kobolds hadn't been able to find a large enough place to live that _only_ they could reach.

It wasn't too long before they started coming across the signs that they were approaching the village; trap after trap after trap, each one becoming harder to find and bypass safely.

"Next time you summon a spirit, Remys, make sure to ask it about the traps _first_ ," Tomar muttered as he flexed out his front leg after nearly twisting his ankle dodging an arrow trap.

"I'll keep that in mind." The Gila Monster nodded while Jerik strengthen the mild injury before they moved on.

"Are you sure she was telling you the truth?" Tessi asked Remys a bit later. "I'd have thought we'd have run into them by now ...."

"They _are_ trying to hide from us," he pointed out, tapping Kennara's shoulder with his staff and indicating a crevice a little ahead of them. "And Jerik and I can only sense that they're around, not their exact location. I wouldn't be surprised if -"

Suddenly, Kennara jumped forward, reaching into the crevice and earning a yelp of surprise from inside. She snarled, pulling her hand back and shaking it in pain before she reaced back in, pulling out a kobold guard and dangling him in the air.

"Thought so," the necromancer smirked slightly. "Now, I suppose the question is if we bargain, or if we just have him show us the way and start wiping out these little vermin before we take what they've got."

"Bargain with them," Quasma said firmly.

"If you insist," he shrugged. "Does anybody have a translation spell handy? I doubt this one speaks trade."

"Everyone but you," Tessi snickered. "But I think Jerik's the best choice to cast."

The tom nodded and lifted Kaul to cast the simple incantation.

"Now, little one." He focused on the kobold that Kennara was holding. "You can cooperate and get out of this alive, or we can smear your entire clan across the rocks."

"What do you want?" The kobold asked quickly, looking at Remys and the warriors with a frightened, jittery expression.

"The treasure you gathered from the mines and your other victims." Jerik told him simply. "We will leave with it. Whether your kind are still around is of no consequence to us."

"We have no other slaves!" The kobold said easily. "All we captured went to the sacrifices!"

"He's probably telling the truth," Remys said. "If there were larger numbers of people missing, there would have been more notice in town. We should see if we can get them to bring the treasure out to us."

["Do we want to release him, or have him lead us to the village?"] Jerik signed to the others, not wanting the kobold to hear their debate.

["If I use a _charm_ spell, we'll be able to trust him,"] Tessi offered.

["Works for me."] Jerik looked around for any dissention and not finding any. Tessi cast the spell quickly, pointing her staff at the kobold, a faint white light glowing around him before he stopped struggling in Kennara's grip.

"Now, I want you to go back to your village and convince them to bring the treasure out to us." Jerik instructed calmly. "If they do, no one will get hurt."

"All right," the kobold nodded eagerly. "I will tell them."

"Good," Jerik smiled at him and nodded to Kennara, who put him down on his feet.

The kobold ran off, ducking into the crevices and making his way back home.

"We should probably warn them about the miners getting ready to burn the mines out," Quasma said, sitting down against the side of the tunnel. "But at least we're not going to have to carry it out from the center of their village, out through even more traps."

"What's with the sudden compassion?" Remys looked at her. "Before the fight you were going to kill them all."

"I was pissed off about Tim being caught, okay?" Quasma asked, her ears folding back. "Unlike _some_ of us here, I still remember they're people, not mine-rats! We killed the ones that captured him, most of the ones that were behind the sacrifices, and killed what they were sacrificing people _to_. There's no reason to let the rest of the tribe get _burned_ to death, especially since that probably includes women and children somewhere down there!"

"Which means that even if we don't warn them, most of them will probably survive just fine, since the odds of the miners going any deeper than we have are slim to none, and they'll be back to full numbers within a decade, probably starting this all over again," Remys pointed out. "Frankly, helping the miners burn the entire lot of them out would probably be best, especially for the miners themselves."

"We _did_ promise that nobody else would be hurt if they worked with us," Tessi pointed out.

"I didn't say that we wouldn't warn them," Remys shrugged. "I was just wondering what brought about the sudden change from wanting to slaughter every kobold she came across to being pissed off at me for getting the information we needed from the one who was _behind_ capturing her Defender, and all the rest."

"I don't know why I even bother," the Lynx groaned, shaking her head.

"Because it's good to try and understand teammates." Jerik pointed out. "I was kind of wondering too, anyway."

"I wouldn't have _actually_ killed all of them," Quasma said softly. "Not if it wasn't what I needed to do to save Tim."

"I know, Quasma," Tessi said, sitting down next to her. "Look, why don't we just get the treasure back, warn them, and head out? It doesn't sound like they're eating the miners or anything, so without the spider and without their leader, I think we can leave 'em take care of themselves from there out."

"Besides, I said we would," Jerik added. "They'll be warned and we'll just leave with our haul."

"You guys are being awfully quiet," Remys observed, looking back at the Defenders.

"First rule when your mages are starting to argue," Rainbow chuckled slightly. "Get the Hell out of the way until it looks like it's getting serious."

"They're trained to follow our lead," Jerik reminded them. "Unless we're about to do something incredibly stupid."

"I know," Remys nodded. "Just usually would've expected to hear them chiming in during this."

"We knew it wasn't going to get serious, and didn't want to muddy the waters," Kennara smiled slightly, walking over to him and nuzzling his scaled muzzle affectionately.

It earned a raised eyebrow from Jerik, but the tom's attention quickly turned towards noise from down the passage. "I think they're back."

And they were; a large number of kobolds carrying baskets full of coins and carefully crafted artistic pieces. Most of them were dirty, but once they got home with them, they'd be worth a good amount. There were even a few weapons left; one of them was a heavily rusted and pitted sword, but another one was a dirty, but largely intact, battle-axe.

"We brought the treasure; you take it, and leave us be?" The kobold they'd _charmed_ asked them.

"Yes," Jerik nodded and motioned his friends to begin packing their loot in the _bags of holding_. "The miners intend to burn the mine above out. I doubt they will come this far and we do not intend to tell them where your village is, but if you stay further into the caves until they are done, you should be safe."

"We will," the kobold nodded, explaining to the band with him before they darted back off into the tunnels. "Let them burn the not-god and old queen; they're no good anymore."

"I expected more than this," Quasma murmured as they loaded the treasure. "Well, it's still a good amount."

"Especially for what is essentially no work." Jerik nodded even as he scanned the items, visually and mentally, as they were loaded. "We do have at least one magic item here, so it's worth a fair amount, especially if we can sell it away from the Academy."

"Assuming we sell it," Remys nodded. "The axe, I'm guessing? It's in the best shape for what it is and how long it's been here."

"Well, I'll go now - join the others, move the tribe. Be safe leaving!" The kobold told them, turning and following his tribe-mates out as the Mages and Defenders loaded their haul, then headed out the way they came.

* * *

It was early the next day when the seven of them made it back to the city, between getting out of the mine and the trip back into town. The miners were already going down into the shaft to try and burn out the goblins, and the young adventurers were all exhausted.

"Y'find what you were looking for?" Amanda asked them as they returned to the house.

"Yeah," Quasma nodded. "How's Tim?"

"He's fine, though he'd be ripping the door to your room down if he could," the older Lynx chuckled. "Go see him."

"Thanks," Quasma smiled warmly, putting her pack down and taking off to go meet her Defender.

"So, I hear you found a tribe of kobolds down there?" Amanda asked Jerik and the others once Quasma had headed out.

"And a giant spider," Jerik shuddered. "Not an easy fight."

"I'll bet not," she nodded. "Business is going to be busy tonight. Why don't you go get some rest? When the miners get back, it's going to be impossible to sleep, I'm sure."

"Thanks for the warning," he nodded. "We all need the rest," he motioned the group to head for the rooms provided for them on the ground floor.

"So, still think monster-hunting's the way to go?" Tomar asked with a bit of a chuckle once they were in their room, groaning as he pulled his armor off. "Damn am I glad Tessi got that shield up."

"More than ever, honestly." He nodded and opened their _bag of holding_ to pull out the brush set. "It feels good to have freed them, even if just a little."

"You've got a point there," Tomar admitted. "So, what do you think about what happened with Remys and Quasma? If it's like that in the field with them every time, I think we're going to want to alternate," he chuckled. "Why don't I brush you out first?" He offered.

"Yeah, but I don't think it will be. She was _really_ stressed about Tim and I doubt we'll need to threaten spirits very often." He smiled and handed the brushes over before pulling his robes off and working on taking the interlocking leather plates of his light armor off.

"Here's hoping we don't," Tomar chuckled slightly, helping Jerik remove his armor. "I'll admit, Remys _did_ seem a little creepy today. Guy has got to work on his people skills."

"I know, but he's a Necromancer." He sighed with a low groan to have his fur bare again. "Even the really stable ones like the Elder and Scyress are creepy most days. Tag on being a Plague survivor and Blight upbringing, he's doing pretty well."

"Yeah, we're lucky he hasn't tried making one of those whistles for himself with all that," Tomar chuckled, starting to brush Jerik's fur out. "Maybe Kennara's helping to mellow him out ... you notice them in the cave earlier? Most affectionate I've seen them in ... ever, really, even if it was pretty much one way."

"As you said, it'll be a few years yet before he'll notice anything that way," he smiled, a deep reverberating purr growing at the skilled attention. "But yeah, it was good to see. If nothing else, he didn't react badly to it."

"Yeah," Tomar smiled, taking a deep breath and relaxing into the comfortable routine of grooming. "She'll probably have a few frustrated years before he catches up. Well, she'll deal with it. Everything's working out for the best now, it seems. Not sure how much the treasure's worth, but I'm sure we can pay off our debt to the Academy with it."

"Just that'll be a relief." He nodded. "Especially for Quasma. It was some real-world experience too."

"Yeah, and for once we headed out, came back, and nobody almost got killed," Tomar chuckled. "Well ... Tim ... but he doesn't need a cleric to heal him. Speaking of getting hurt, how's your head?"

"Still ringing if I move it too fast," he admitted. "Not nearly as bad as what Kyr did to me though. A good night's sleep should settle it."

"You're taking the hits better," Tomar chuckled. "And yeah, we could all use that," he added with a bit of a yawn, moving on to the next brush. "Any thoughts on when we head home?"

"Probably in a couple days. Give Quasma a chance to catch up and visit and the rest of us to catch up on sleep." He chuckled slightly. "Though if it's as noisy as Amanda suggested, I might just set up our tent outside of town."

"Jerik, you're gonna have a dozen or so miners getting back and celebrating their 'victory' over a vicious tribe of kobolds," Tomar chuckled. "Yeah, it's gonna be noisy around here, at least tonight, and probably smell so strong around here you'd think the village was in heat. Schedule sounds good to me though."

"I think at least we're going to want to make camp early." Jerik shook his head slightly and stretched out under Tomar's attentions. "We've both taken enough bruising to make celebrating much hurt in the morning."

"Oh yeah," Tomar chuckled. "The others can stick around if they want, but I'm inclined towards borrowing the tent to sort the treasure."

"Works for me, but for now, let me groom you out and let's catch a good nap before the miners return." He smiled and picked up the large hand brush meant for Tomar's large lower body.

"Mmm ... sounds _very_ good," Tomar rumbled, settling down to be brushed out, the two of them winding down from their adventure.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Quasma sighed, shaking her head. "Three baskets full of coins that took two kobolds each to carry them, and after we're done with the conversion rates, it'll be barely four hundred gold pieces for all of us, five hundred if we find somebody with a taste for antique coins to take some of them." Despite the vast _number_ of coins that had been brought to them, it turned out that the majority of them were copper or silver, the occasional gold or platinum coin only serving to get their hopes up before they found a hundred more that weren't.

"Yeah, but that's enough to cover the debts, aren't they?" Tessi pointed out, indicating the dirty old statues and weathered axe. "Leaves the rest here to be divvied up between us."

"More than we'd really counted on," Tomar pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'd been hoping to find a legendary bandit's hoard, not the picked over remains of what other folks left behind," the Lynx admitted with a bit of a rueful chuckle. "Must remember to underestimate the take in the future."

"We haven't really cleaned up the stuff here yet," Rainbow pointed out. "Might be worth more than we thought."

"And if it isn't, there are a couple pieces I definitely wouldn't mind keeping." Jerik added with a nod towards the artistic pieces.

"Yeah, but you like pretty over money." Tessi teased him.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow in a challenging grin. "I'll bet I get fewer headaches over it."

"He's got you there, Tess," Quasma chuckled. "Uhm ... Remys _is_ going to be okay, right guys?" She asked, not having mentioned the necromancer's absence yet.

"Yeah, he was just too wiped out after the mines to join us," Tomar said easily. "Kennara helped us move him out to his tent and Jerik cast a warmth spell; he'll be up tomorrow afternoon probably."

"This season and the mines are hard on Reptans. He's been burning a _lot_ of energy to keep up with us." Jerik nodded. "His recovery is  
just more dramatic looking than our long night's sleep."

"Makes sense," Quasma smiled slightly. "Just wanted to make sure it was just something like that, not that he was hurt or something."

"Or mad?" Tessi asked. "Don't worry; you know Remys as well as the rest of us. If he was mad, you'd know about it."

"Right," the Lynx chuckled a bit. "Okay; let's get down to business. Anybody sense anything magical here besides the axe?" She asked, setting the weathered weapon aside, leaving the statues and jewelry.

"This one," Jerik picked up a good-sized ruby, alone worth more than all the coins. "It feels a lot like the crystal Tessi made."

"May I?" Quasma asked, taking the stone and her polishing cloth, cleaning it off and inspecting it carefully.

"I think it's a _signet stone_ ," she told them, indicating the carefully etched symbol on the largest facet. "Nobles used to use them instead of rings; they'd send a magically recorded message along with a messenger, saying that the message was authentic and discussing it a bit to show it was the proper one. If the owner has any descendants left alive, it should be worth something to them. Just have to track down the changes in the family name since this was made."

"Even if not, it's probably worth a little extra to an Enchanter as a rare item," Tessi added. "It wouldn't be difficult to make, but having an authentic example of something is a coup."

"Especially an historical one," Quasma nodded. "So, that's a nice touch. Why don't we take a look at some of the other pieces next? Any preferences which?"

"The phoenix statue." Jerik pointed to a stylized non-morphic avian flying out of a fire.

"Let's take a look at it then," the Lynx nodded, pulling it out and grunting at the weight of it before she started to polish it clean. "Certainly heavy enough," she observed, showing a golden surface. "Doubt it's solid gold, but we don't have what we'd need to check on that here ... the granite base is probably real though," she added.

"The workmanship is good too." Jerik observed as it came free of decades of dirt and dust to reveal a finely wrought creation of a golden bird golden bird rising from red flames from a nest set on the shiny granite base. "Not exceptional, but it's quite pretty."

"Definitely," Tessi agreed. "May I, Quasma?" She asked, taking the statue and hefting it. "Gold-lead," she said after a moment. "Doesn't have quite the right weight for the real thing. Probably an old religious icon." She handed it back to Quasma, who looked between the statue and Tessi.

"How can you tell just by lifting it?" She asked.

"Mom and Dad have a lot of antiques like that," the Tabby explained. "They taught me how to tell the difference between gold and gold-lead by weight. It's harder to tell with things like this, that have irregular shapes and different materials, but not impossible. Still _very_ nice," she added.

"Might be worth trying to find out what it means to what religion it might be from." Jerik considered it. "Even if it's not worth anything much to them, it's nice to know."

"Oh yeah," Quasma nodded. "I figure I'll spend most of the next month in the libraries back home," she chuckled.

"Most likely," he nodded. "The coins and gems are easy to figure value on. The rest will take a little more work to determine, and then determine what to sell and what to keep."

"Yeah, I figure we'll end up divvying them up well after we get home," she smiled, setting the statue down and pulling out a small ring, polishing the small opal in the silver band, then looking on the inside.

"An inscription ... 'To my Dearest Magdalene.' An old wedding ring ... might have belonged to whoever had the _signet stone_ , I guess. Not really any way to tell, given how old it is."

"That's something descendants usually really want back." Jerik said softly. "And it can be figured out. It just takes same effort and divination or object reading. Something like that tends to carry a fairly heavy signature."

"Usually takes a bit more information to find too," she pointed out. "Divination magic at my level needs tips. I'll see what I can find though."

"You aren't the only one who can do it," he reminded her gently. "Kaia is ahead of you, and if you need hints, I can probably get them. The research isn't your burden alone."

"Thanks," she smiled slightly. "So, what's next?" She asked.

"The axe," Tomar suggested.

"It's the only magical thing left," Jerik nodded, sure his Defender was interested in it for himself.

"Not that the ring and statue are," she chuckled, picking it up and looking at it carefully, wiping off the head. "Silver?"

"Weapon-silver," Tessi said, cocking her head as tarnish came off the blade. "I think this was made back during the War; nobody but the Silver Knights use weapons like that since then, and they don't use axes."

"Who are the Silver Knights?" Jerik prompted her.

"An order of knights who use silver weapons and armor; they mostly focus on taking out the Feasters," Tessi explained. "People who've made a bargain with evil creatures to give them the power to turn into monsters when the moons are right."

"The haft used to be marked, but it's impossible to read now, at least not without better magic than I have with me." Quasma decided, looking at the ancient wood, inspecting the head. "These etchings look familiar ...."

"They just look like waves to me," Tessi said, looking at them.

"That's it!" Quasma exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Aquan script. I don't know it well enough to read it, but I'm sure it means something in aquan."

"Any idea what the enchantment on it is supposed to do?" Tomar asked.

"Not sure," she admitted. "Might just be a preservation enchantment. I'll have to _identify_ it; going to take a little time."

"Time we've got, especially once we get back home with no more double shifts." Jerik grinned at her.

"Going to be _so_ nice to get back to a normal schedule," she grinned back. "Nobody minds taking that off the top?"

"I don't, and I'm the only person it might hurt," Tessi giggled. "I'll enjoy seeing you guys more often, without it being in the enchanting shop. Just remember to bring me along the next time you get into trouble!"

"We don't do it intentionally." Jerik objected, sort of.

"Riiiight." Quasma smirked at him. "Just how many rules did we almost break last time?"

"It was for a good cause." He insisted.

"It always is," Tomar chuckled. "That's exactly why you never get in any _real_ trouble for it," he added, nuzzling Jerik's neck lightly.

"True," he murmured and reached up to cup the Rohr's cheek, then yawned widely. "Anybody mind finishing the last bit tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me," Quasma smiled. "Sleep well, everybody."

"You too, Quasma," Rainbow said cheerfully and stood with Tessi to leave for their own tent. "Sweet dreams to all of us."

"Rest well," Jerik nodded, very suddenly feeling the weight of their adventure and the desire to sleep for a time.


	17. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally back from the mines, they split up to indulge in what they had missed most on the road, then on to working on researching what they had found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"Well, look who's back from the mines, literally," Mage Temreth chuckled as he met Jerik and the others at the front gates of Academy City. "How did it go?"

"Not as well as we'd hoped, and better than I'd expected." Jerik greeted him with a smile that belied how wary he was of the local Mages right now. The fate of their take after they'd taken down the Blight Mage was still fresh enough that trust wasn't about to be given.

"We managed to help the locals out with a kobold infestation as well," Remys chuckled. "Not that you'd know it from listening to the way they tell it."

"The truth does tend to be flexible about such things," the Stoat chuckled, leading them in. "I must admit, it has been ... quiet ... in classes without the four of you here."

"Vacation is over now." Jerik grinned at them. "We're back for a while."

"Just in time for most of us to split up into separate classes," Tessi giggled. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you'd planned this," she teased the older mage.

"Please," he chuckled. "Do mages plot? Really now."

"Considering _our_ conversations, that's not very reassuring." Jerik winked at his companions.

"Not at all," Quasma chuckled as they entered the Academy.

"Well, you two are going to have quite a bit of interest from your various classmates," Temreth told them with a chuckle. "You're the first out of them to actually head out on an adventure like this one, and with your little run-in in the Necropolis, they're already starting to think you're trying to show everybody up."

"We don't try," Jerik almost smirked. "We're just cursed with interesting lives."

"You mean, _you_ are." Remys added jokingly. "We just hang out with you."

"So, did you find anything interesting in your bandit hoard?" The Stoat asked them.

"Enough to pay off our debt, a ruby _signet stone_ , an old wedding ring, a few items we need to research the background of before deciding what to do with them and some odds and ends we'll probably keep for decoration and such." Jerik answered easily for the group, quite intentionally leaving out that they'd found a few other magic items, as they'd agreed on.

"Well, it sounds like you'll still be working on the dull end of adventuring for a while; sorting out what you've found, how much it's worth, and what to do with it. You might want to have a more experienced mage take a look at what you've found, just in case. We might find out that there's something there you've missed."

"We had planned on that," he nodded. It was the truth, after a fashion. It was just going to be a mage they trusted.

"So, do you want to get some rest, or get right to work on sorting things out?" Temreth asked them.

"Rest," Jerik said firmly. "We haven't had real beds in a while."

"Speak for yourself, I'm headed for the cafeteria for a nice puffy pastry." Tessi giggled. "I've _missed_ desert."

"Hey, I offered to share," Quasma chuckled.

" _Actual_ dessert, not just sweet snacks," Tessi said before turning off to go do as she'd said.

"Definitely still a kit," Temreth chuckled. "All right; if you decide you want some help, let me know, all right?"

"Yes, Mage Temreth." Jerik nodded easily before the group split up to go their separate ways, most of them to bed for a few hours.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"You know ... I think this might be a poem, to judge by the inflections," Quasma mused a few days later as she inspected the inscriptions on the axe, Jerik and Tessi nearby. "If it is, then that would explain the triadal inscription pattern ...."

"Do you have any idea what that meant?" Tessi asked Jerik.

"It's either decorative wording, or a poem about the weapon," he translated with a chuckle and turned to Quasma. "Any idea what it's about?"

"Either the weapon, or the wielder," she mused, starting to write down a few things on a notepad with charcoal, various words, scratching them off and re-writing other ones as she read. "Poetry in aquan uses three words at a time to add nuance to the meaning," she explained. "Based on where the words intersect in the script, it alters the meaning of the whole. It really does suffer in translation, I'm afraid, but given that it's not really meant to be spoken or written by people with hands or standard lungs, that's kinda to be expected ...."

"Water-spirits are very, very strange people," Tessi observed.

"I'm sure they think we are." Jerik nodded seriously.

"Point," the Tabby admitted.

"Fortunately, I've been studying various languages, so I can make this out for the most part," Quasma grinned. "At least with a little work. Losing a ton of meaning, but I can't do too much better than this without having to make up words.

"Dark water rises; the Warrior faces his death and is triumphant," she translated. "It's an unusual sort of poetry, but that's about the best I can do. I can also make out the weapon's name beneath it; CrestRider."

"CrestRider?" A lean Jackal asked curiously, stepping around the shelf in the library in time to Jerik jump in his seat and look over with a suspicious expression. "Now there's a name I haven't heard in ages."

Still, the tom took the opening and cleared up his expression quickly. "You know about it?"

"It may be a different weapon," the Jackal cautioned them. "As a matter of fact, if it was the same one, I'd be surprised."

"What's the one you've heard of, Mage Kasan?" Quasma asked him easily. She respected the older Diviner's skill and knowledge greatly; anything he knew about it would probably be helpful.

"Come Quasma, are you telling me you've already forgotten?" He chuckled. "Your history lessons of the War. The Dark Tide." The Lynx thought about it, then cocked her head.

"Oh but that's such an _obscure_ legend, and there's no proof it ever really happened ...."

"Uhm ... for those of us who _don't_ spend half their time in here?" Tessi requested, indicating the library.

"As Quasma said, it _is_ an obscure legend," Mage Kasan explained. "The Dark Tide was supposed to be the Blighted One's experiment at taking an ordinary red tide and infusing it with necromantic energy. The result was an organism that would move into an area, suffocate anything in the water with it, and then reanimate it as an undead creature. It wasn't what the Blighted One was hoping for, but he released it into the wild to sow terror and fear, while he continued his experiments. According to legend, it was eventually defeated by a warrior wielding a magical axe."

"Does the legend say much about the axe?" Jerik asked curiously. "My Defender is interested in having it."

"Well, if this _is_ the axe in question, then it's certainly weaker than the legend would lead one to expect," Kasan chuckled after a moment to inspect it. "More likely somebody crafted a duplicate, to capitalize on the legend. According to the legend, it was capable of cleaving through water-monsters with ease, destroying the monsters created by the Dark Tide with a single stroke, that sort of thing."

"Useful," Jerik nodded. "Can you tell what this one can do? The enchantments have been very hard for us to figure out."

"Have you tried an _identify_ spell yet?" He asked Quasma.

"I've been trying to avoid it," she admitted. "They're expensive, slow, and I'm still not up to casting many of them."

"Understandable," he nodded. "Well, my best guess is that it's a preservation spell, possibly a mild combat-related enchantment." He picked up the blade, inspecting it carefully. "It doesn't seem as strong as even most weapons I've enchanted; I'd say it's a utility spell." Running his finger carefully along the edge, he nodded. "I assume none of you have sharpened it?"

"No, Mage." Jerik shook his head. "Just cleaned the dirt off so we could see it clearly."

"Probably a sharpening spell then ... though I can see why you're curious about it. There's something to the aura that seems ... almost buried. A pity I don't know how to cast _legend lore_ yet," he mused, putting the axe down. "Even if it is a replica, it might help to tell us what's so strange about it. Still, I don't sense any sort of curse on it. It should be fine for your Defender to use, Jerik."

"Good," he nodded, pleased that they weren't trying to claim any of the magic items that had been found. "Thank you, Mage."

"You're welcome," Kasan nodded. "You were worried about something, weren't you?" He asked with a knowing chuckle.

"Last time we brought back anything magical, the Academy just took it." He kept his voice level, though it wasn't hard to guess that he'd grown increasingly irritated by it over the months.

"It was the _bone whistle_ they've been poking at over in the necromancer's tower, wasn't it?" Kasan asked him.

"That, a ring, his staff and spellbooks." He nodded.

"He _was_ a Blight mage," Kasan pointed out. "His spellbooks may well have been burned, and they would certainly be in the restricted books section if they weren't." He said, nodding back towards the well-protected portion of the library restricted for dangerous materials. "And the _whistle_ was an artifact of the Left Hand path, if not Blight magic; they wouldn't want to leave things like that in the hands of apprentices, even well-meaning ones."

"I think Jerik's trying to say he doesn't trust the Academy procedures all that much when the items were just taken, especially after we didn't get any compensation given we were charged for the scroll." Quasma explained. "Even at a fraction of it's value, just the ring alone was worth more than the scroll."

"True," Kasan nodded. "It's a very ... subjective sort of thing," he admitted. "But something like this, where you had Academy permission and they didn't _say_ they wanted claim on items you found, you have full claim to them yourself. When it's an official mission, or you're a full mage, it's much more clear-cut."

Jerik nodded slightly. It didn't make him feel the first time was any more reasonable, but at least he had a basic idea of the rules now. "Good to know."

"Yes; the rules for Apprentices going on missions aren't usually explained that well," Kasan said easily. "I don't agree with the policy; they prefer that apprentices stay close to the Academy, and somebody, at some point, decided that the best way to encourage it would be to not actually explain the rules, make them think they're too complicated. But it became tradition at some point, and even the Elders are hard pressed to break with that," the Jackal chuckled.

"And not many Apprentices manage to get into interesting situations quite like we do." Quasma chuckled slightly.

"In and out of class," the Jackal smirked to his young student. "Well, I should be back to my work; if you need more help identifying the rest of what you found, let me know."

"We will," Quasma smiled at him. "Thank you."


	18. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quasma takes Jerik up on his Solstice gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Quasma took a deep breath as she heard a light knocking at the door. It was supposed to be Jerik, and she _really_ hoped it was, especially since she was only wearing a light robe right now. She glanced back at the coupon he'd given her for the solstice and smiled. She should ask if she could keep it ... just as a souvenir.

Tim was with Kaia tonight, out to dinner with her and her Defender, and so Quasma had at least the next two hours free. She opened the door, not sure if she'd be greeting Jerik, or Ryka.

"Hi," he smiled a bit shyly at her, a grooming kit and a few other items in his hands.

"Hi," she smiled back, stepping aside to let him in. "Want some tea?"

"Sounds good." He nodded and came inside. "Would you let me in on what the deal is with that Rohr dress?"

"Lemme guess," she smiled, starting the tea. "You asked about wearing it here, Tomar managed to get out a 'no' despite being adorably bashful, and couldn't explain why not?"

"Not without pushing a lot harder than I have the heart to." He nodded and set down the things he'd brought to accept a teacup. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't mind telling."

"Mmm ... well, the big question is just how much your relationship with him is serious," Quasma explained as she poured the tea a few moments later and took a seat of her own. "Probably why he's not sure about explaining it to you yet. The Rohr don't really have 'courting, then marriage,' the way we do," she said.

"They started out as nomads, and a lot of them still are, so during festivals when groups of them meet together is the best time to meet potential mates. Since they don't know if it's going to actually work out or not, they've got a stage or two that basically work out to various stages of being engaged and living together.

"Now, the dress is just a general Rohr outfit for special occasions; they don't have a distinct wedding dress. But from his being so shy about it, and the timing, I'd say he's probably hoping to take the first official steps. The two of you wouldn't be married or anything permanent, but it's basically recognizing the relationship you've already got under Rohr traditions and laws," she told him.

"Definitely not anything I'm going to object to," he smiled fondly for his Defender. "What are the steps?"

"I'm not sure how it works for him, since he's living here instead of with his family, but it would generally be a matter of living as part of the family the prospective couple would be living with, then as part of the village or tribe, then marrying ... given that the two of you probably aren't going to be settling down, I'm really not sure what the future steps would be, but it's probably more symbolic than official, with everything that's different."

"He's still a sweetie," Jerik grinned and sipped his tea. "So which form did you want to play with?"

"Yeah, he is," Quasma chuckled. "And Ryka, maybe?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course," he smiled and relaxed, the _disguise self_ spell coming very easily to him now. "I did offer either." She added and finished the tea with a seductive smile.

"You did," Quasma smiled and finished her own tea. "We have a limit other than just the two hours before you can't keep it up anymore?"

"Nope, that's it." Ryka chuckled and set the cup down. "Though I think Tomar might be upset if I don't get home tonight."

"I'll make sure you get back to him," Quasma smiled, moving around the table to kiss Ryka lightly on the cheek. "Might ask to spend the night, but I'll make sure I return you in good shape," she winked.

"You are giving me some serious threesome thoughts," Ryka laughed easily and turned to kiss Quasma on the mouth. "Care to start with the grooming, or something else?"

"Good, I'm doing my job then," she teased, kissing Ryka back, purring as she licked the tabby's lips. "Grooming first? Help me relax a little," she giggled.

"Then why don't you slip that robe off and lay down?" She purred deeply. "I think I can manage to relax you a bit."

The young Lynx slipped the robe from her shoulders, setting it over the top of the chair before leading an equally bare Ryka way back into the bedroom.

"Do you use Ryka very often?" She asked as she laid down on her bed, stretching out so she could be groomed easily. She smiled up at the sleek-furred black on red tabby fem that sat on the bed next to her with the brush set.

"At least once a week." She nodded. "It's good to keep in practice with your forms. It's fun too."

"Bet it is," Quasma smiled, reaching back to brush her fingers along Ryka's silky-furred thigh. "You picked a pretty one."

"Thank you," she smiled and began to gently brush out Quasma's thick, silvery-grey hair. "I thought about it a lot."

"Mmm ... is there a reason you picked her?" Quasma asked, pressing lightly into the brush.

"She's a female version of me." She chuckled. "At least a potential one. I have several sisters to base it on. I always thought my oldest sister was _gorgeous_."

"Mmm ... if she looks like you do, I'd say you've got good taste," the Lynx purred. "Mind if I ask a few ... ooh ... questions?" She asked, groaning as the brush worked over a tight bunch of muscles in her back, still stiff from her work in the library.

"Go for it," Ryka nodded and paid a little more attention to that spot.

"Mmm ...." Quasma purred, trying to remember just what she'd been planning on asking about as Ryka groomed her. "Do you like boys, or girls, better?"

"Girls as a guy and guys as a girl." She answered easily. "It's really kinda interesting, but the shapeshift, even one this cosmetic, really does shift my interest a lot."

"Guess you're just straight at heart, for the most part," Quasma mused. "Do you think it's like that for most people who can shift?"

"I guess," she nodded. "And I'm not sure. It probably depends a lot on what you're interested in normally and how deep you get into the new identity."

"I s'pose," Quasma murmured. "Might have to find out some time. You ever wonder if it's right for you, what you prefer?"

"Yeah," she barely whispered, her hands stilling for a moment before picking up on the grooming again. "I'm not exactly normal for my kind. I wondered a lot, still do, sometimes."

"Sorry," Quasma said gently. "If you'd rather not talk about it, I understand."

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Guess I'm just trying to figure out where _I_ stand on it," Quasma admitted, looking back at Ryka. "I mean ... do you think it's wrong, that I think you're more attractive like this than as Jerik?" She asked. "No offense intended," she added quickly.

"None taken," she smiled warmly. "And no, I can't say I do. There's nothing wrong with it, and you know it's me." She looked down at the Lynx, looking over her shoulder at her while she was brushed out. "Besides," she blushed slightly, "I put a _lot_ of work into this form. Even Tomar thinks it's sexy, and he's not into biped fems."

"Well, there's that much then. Work well spent, if you ask me," Quasma smiled. "I'm guess I'm just not sure if I really do prefer fems, or if it's just lack of experience talking. Not that there's too much way to fix that that I want to use," she added with a bit of a giggle.

"I don't mind helping you figure it out," Ryka purred and nuzzled Quasma's neck.

"Mmm ... I bet you don't," Quasma purred back, shifting slightly on the bed to make room for Ryka next to her. "Join me?"

She smiled and put the brush down before sliding onto the bed to lay next to Quasma and lightly ran a hand down her back.

"Have you ever done this before?" Quasma asked, kissing Ryka gently and running a hand down her slender stomach.

"No," she shook her head and leaned into the touch a bit as her own fingers explored Quasma's soft, round breasts. "Just explored myself a few times."

"Okay," the Lynx purred, nuzzling her neck and reaching up to fondle her slightly larger breasts gently. "Mmm ... I'll have to show you the ropes then," she winked.

"Mmm, I'll try to be a good student." Ryka winked back and lowered her head to nuzzle Quasma's breasts, then licked her hardening nipples.

"You're doing great just now," Quasma rumbled, ghosting a hand down Ryka's side, rubbing her thigh and ass, then shifting her hand around to the front to cup the downy fur of her sex.

"Good," Ryka continued to nuzzle and lick at Quasma's breasts and moved one hand down to mimic the touch between her own legs. "So do girls do anything besides foreplay?"

"Depends on what you consider foreplay," Quasma purred, pressing into the touch and stroking Ryka's lips lightly. "I don't have the toys some do, but there can be more," she explained, slipping a furry finger up into Ryka's body gently.

"Oh!" She arched up slightly and shifted to spread her legs even as her body squeezed down around the intruder instinctively.

"You like that?" Quasma purred, kissing Ryka gently on the lips as she started to wiggle her finger around a little, circling the tight ring of muscle just inside the tabby's body.

"Yes," she moaned softly and gently pressed a finger of her own into Quasma's body while her palm rested on the Lynx's clit,

"Mmm ... that's good," Quasma moaned, moving her finger a little bit faster, testing to see just what Ryka liked as the heel of her hand worked the tabby's clit lightly. She quickly decided that Ryka simply enjoyed being touched and touching. Even inexperienced, she was good at mimicking what was done to her and guessing what would feel good.

Quasma kissed her tenderly, rubbing into the tabby's fingers and palm with a soft whimper as her juices started to dribble out around Ryka's fingers and slickening the fur caressing her clit teasingly.

Her breath caught sharply as the pleasure began to tingle inwards from where she was being touched to her wombs where it gathered and coalesced.

"Oooh ... close," Quasma whimpered softly, fingering Ryka faster, trying to get her off too. It didn't quite work before she lost control of her body with a roaring cry that hitched each time Ryka's fingers moved, pushing the orgasm even higher.

Her body tightened and spasmed, her juices flowing out around Ryka's fingers, her own twitching erratically inside the tabby. It was finally enough to push Ryka over the edge with a keening sound.

Quasma kissed Ryka hotly, pressing her tongue into her mouth and holding her close as they both started to come down slowly.

"That was good," Ryka purred softly.

"It gets better," Quasma purred back. "Have you ever used your tongue on Tomar's fem-sex?"

"Yeah," she chuckled and nuzzled Quasma's breasts. "It makes him _all_ squirmy."

"Mmm ... wanna find out why?" The Lynx asked with a broad grin, licking Ryka's forehead with her rough tongue.

"Sure," she slid her fingers out from between Quasma's legs and stretched her body out, her legs spread for her playmate.

"Mmm ...." Quasma nuzzled her way down Ryka's body, licking and suckling at her breasts and nipples lightly, coaxing them to hardness and rubbing her thigh against the other young woman's sex.

"Oh, yeah," Ryka moaned deeply and rocked her hips to take advantage of the soft, slick surface pressing against her.

Quasma shifted, turning on top of Ryka a bit, rubbing their slick lips together and reaching down to fondle her breasts. She rolled the young woman's pebble-hard nipples between her fingers, teasing and playing with them in the ways that made her feel best.

She grinned as her playmate closed her eyes and moaned. It wasn't hard to guess that the position was one that got her going as much as the contact.

Then Ryka's hands were on her body, squeezing her ass and the sleek-furred tabby claimed her mouth hungrily.

Quasma purred into the kiss, all thought of getting her head between Ryka's thighs forgotten for the moment. She kissed the tabby back just as hungrily as she was being kissed, rubbing their sexes together carefully, their lips rubbing each other's clits as the pleasure built again and they both trembled in anticipation.

"Cum with me, Ryka," Quasma whimpered softly, using all her skill as they rubbed against each other, trying to work each other over the edge.

"Yes," the tabby shuddered, her hand clutched Quasma's ass tightly as they both surrendered control to instincts and the tight contractions of a second orgasm.

The Lynx moaned, her body tightening as her juices flowed out to mingle with Ryka's both their bodies spasming inside as they each came hard and they could only cling to each other until it passed, leaving them panting, their flesh still twitching randomly.

"That was something else," Quasma panted, grinning loopily. "Up for one more?"

"I think so," Ryka nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

Quasma returned to her quest towards Ryka's pussy, kissing and licking her way down the tabby's body.

"How long we have left?" She asked.

"Over an hour," she moaned softly.

"Plenty of time then," the Lynx grinned, licking Ryka's navel lightly before giving a long, slow lick to her swollen pussy, tasting the mix of their juices there. "Damn that tastes good," she purred.

"Feels pretty good too." Ryka drew in a breath and spread her legs a bit more.

"It gets better," Quasma promised with a grin, wrapping her arms around the bottoms of Ryka's thighs, shifting a bit to lift the young woman and press her short muzzle between her legs. She started to nibble and lick at her swollen lips, working each one over with sharp, careful teeth, from top to bottom and back up, pausing to lavish her clit with attending before moving to the other slick fold of flesh.

"Oh, _yeah_." Ryka shuddered and arched up, pressing her pussy against Quasma's muzzle.

"Tomar's never done this for you?" Quasma asked curiously, before pressing her tongue _deep_ into Ryka's sex, savoring her sweet juices and drinking in the hot, intoxicating scent of her arousal as muscles rippled and caressed her tongue back.

"No," she panted, already starting to lose control again.

"Gonna _have_ to tell him what he's missing," Quasma moaned into Ryka's pussy, her own sex dripping onto the floor, the room practically reeking of sex. She started rubbing Ryka's clit skillfully, pressing her sharp little teeth around the entrance to her body, devouring her sex.

Anything Ryka was going to say was lost to a moan as her legs tried to close, the pleasure spiraling out from her uppermost wombs until it tightened every muscle in her body.

Quasma purred through her best friend's entire orgasm, drinking down the juices matting her muzzle, closing her eyes and just letting the smell and taste of arousal and sex wash over and through her.

"Wow," Ryka eventually panted as she relaxed, completely spent.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Quasma smiled, sliding up along Ryka's body and snuggling close with a happy sigh. "Mmm ... Ryka? Is it okay if we just snuggle until the spell's about to wear off?"

"Sure," she grinned, more than a little loopy and exhausted as she snuggled in and wrapped her arms around her friend, then used a bit of Force to pull a light blanket over them.

Quasma sighed happily, the two of them snuggling and making out a bit as time passed, the spell slowly wearing off. Just about the time she thought it was due to expire, she kissed Ryka tenderly, slowly.

"Thank you," she rumbled huskily.

"You are welcome," she smiled back and returned the kiss. "I enjoyed it a lot too." She ran a hand along the Lynx's side, her thumb gently playing along her breast.

"Mmm ... there has to be some way I can thank you properly," Quasma purred suggestively, teasing Ryka's nipples with her thumbs. "When you're Jerik again, do you want me?" She asked with a rumble.

"Very much," she murmured and kissed her again as the spell faded and her features melted into his. "It was good the first time, now I actually have a clue what I'm doing."

"Mmm ... take me then," she purred, rolling him on top of her, spreading her legs beneath the blanket.

"Mind if I'm against your back?" He lowered his head to nuzzle her breasts.

"Not as long as you keep everything where it belongs," she purred, rubbing the back of his head for a moment before shifting the blanket off of them, rolling over onto her hands and knees.

"I will," he promised as he knelt behind her and spread her lower lips with his fingers. He pressed the textured tip of his cock against her opening and leaned forward to take her scruff in his jaws and pin her wrists down with his hands before he sank into her with a single smooth thrust.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, pressing back against him as something even more than the physical aspect kicked in to make her quiver as she enjoyed the feeling of being filled up with his shaft, her body clinging to his light barbs.

She whimpered softly as he took her hard and fast, his body pinning her without malice. She shivered submissively, tilting her head to expose her scruff and neck to him as she milked his cock with her sex. 

Gods, it felt good like this. She was sure from his punishing rhythm that he was enjoying this a lot too.

Her body trembled and tingled, pleasure building in her belly. Even greater than the physical pleasure, was the pleasure of knowing that she was with somebody she cared for, even as a friend, somebody she could trust. He pinned her to the bed, was on top of her - somebody looking would think he was completely in control and taking what he wanted.

At the same time, each of them was trying to pleasure the other. They were young, and relatively inexperienced, but each reacted to the other. The fact they _were_ trying made it easier, and more pleasant, to succeed.

She felt a rumbling growl vibrate into her body from the tom on top of her as the nature of his thrusts changed; stronger, faster, more aggressive.

She purred, her entire body vibrating around and against him, working the muscles of her sex, trying to make them both climax at the same time again. His textured head rubbed against her g-spot, and she moaned long and low, right at the edge of one last orgasm that the feel of his hot seed splashing against the entrance to her wombs sent her over with a mewing cry.

She whimpered softly, her body milking his cock, squeezing down tightly around his shaft and drawing his seed deep into her body. She pressed back against him submissively, her body rumbling with a deep, satisfied purr as he slid one hand up from her wrist to caress her front from throat to clit.

"Thank you," he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Thank you too," she murmured pleasantly. "Mmm ... you should probably be getting back to Tomar soon," she said, leaning back to kiss him lightly. "Not that I'm trying to get rid of you," she chuckled.

"I didn't think so," he chuckled and sifted to pull out of her body with a shudder. "But he will be happy to see be back before curfew."

"Mmm ... and you'll probably smell strong enough that he jumps you at the door," she teased, purring as she leaned up to kiss him again. "Might want to use a freshening spell before you go. Thanks for an incredible evening."

"I plan too," he chuckled and kissed her back before getting up and casting the simple spell before getting dress. "It was a very good evening." He paused after pulling his shirt on. "Maybe we can do this again, sometime?"

"Some time," she smiled, rolling over to watch him leave. "Maybe once you guys get back from visiting Tomar's family I can spend the night over there?"

"Maybe," he smiled. "I don't know how Tomar will feel about it."

"Maybe bounce the idea off him," Quasma smiled. "I'm willing to include him too. Have a good night, Jerik."

"I'm sure I will," he chuckled softly and left to return to his own room and mate.


	19. Unexpected Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex didn't evolve just for pleasure, you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Quasma groaned as she returned to her quarters from the washroom early one morning, a few weeks later. She poured a glass of drinking wine into the glass, rinsing her mouth out and spitting it into the basin. Three mornings in a row now. Deep down, she knew she should go to the healers, have them see if she was sick.

After all, you could only blame it on bad fish the first morning after you ate it, not the next two.

Still ... she didn't _feel_ sick. Not except for a few minutes in the morning, then she felt fine again. Of course, that left only a few other options, one of which was that somebody had gotten pissed off at her and thrown a curse her way. Wouldn't be the first time it had happened at the Academy, though she couldn't imagine why.

"Quasma?" Tim's voice from the shadows nearly made her jump out of her skin. "Will you tell me what is going on?" The concern in his voice was unshakable.

"Probably nothing," she said, shaking her head and standing up, smiling a bit, ignoring the mild nausea she could still feel. "Just haven't been feeling well the past few mornings. Think they need to talk to the people down in procurement about getting the fish while it's fresher."

"That was days ago." He countered quietly. "Food sickness doesn't last that long, or work like this. You're only sick in the morning."

"Which means it's not anything serious," she pointed out. "If I was sick, I'd stay that way. Why aren't you on the field?" she asked him, hoping to change the subject.

"My first duty is to take care of my Mage." He recounted to her. "You aren't going to the healer yourself."

"And you're not going to go until I do, are you?" She sighed, resigning herself to the trip. "All right, let's go see if Healer Donnelly or one of the others is handy. But if they say it's nothing important, I owe you a hefty 'told you so.'"

"And if it is, and I didn't, I wouldn't be worth my title." He reminded her, a hint of the embarrassment at running from the Blight Mage so many months ago still evident.

"All right," she conceded with a sigh, rolling her stiff neck to stretch it out as they started out. "You're going to come with me and make sure I get there, aren't you?" She chuckled as she realized that he probably would be doing just that.

"And to get any instructions there may be." He nodded and followed her out of their quarters.

"Whatever it is, I just hope it's minor," Quasma muttered as they made their way down to the ground floor of the tower. "Can you think of anybody I've pissed off enough they'd do something?"

"I can't say I do." He admitted.

"Same here," she admitted, the two of them heading into the central building to go see the healers, others walking by them and chatting on their own. "Oh well. Maybe it's some idiot's idea of a prank."

"Or someone mis-cast it." He offered helpfully. "For the spell or target. Enough of that does happen around here."

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "Not usually with curses, but there are definitely mishaps around here. You haven't been feeling sick, right?" She asked him.

"No," Tim shook his head as they entered the healer's domain.

"That's something," she mused.

"Is there something wrong?" Healer Donnelly asked them, the Saint Bernard glancing between them, glad to see they didn't have any particularly obvious injuries to be dealt with. It was nice to see somebody coming in who wasn't bleeding.

"My Mage has been feeling sick every morning for several days." Tim answered before Quasma could.

"Just in the morning?" She asked, looking over at Quasma and taking a deep breath through her nose, trying to remember the last time the Lynx had been in her office. It had been along with all Jerik's friends, of course, so it wasn't easy to pick out her scent from memory, but the Healer still tried, putting together what she was smelling now with what they were telling her. "And how many days, exactly?"

"Yes, ma'am. The last three days." She answered quietly.

"Have there been any magical influences you can think of that could cause it?" She asked, quietly casting a spell to confirm what Quasma told her. She didn't think there was, but sometimes it could be hard to detect, especially if it was somebody's early-morning experiment gone awry for the past three days in a row.

"No ma'am," she shook her head. "Nothing either of us could think of."

"I'm inclined to agree with you," the canine nodded, shifting her bulky frame to let Quasma through to a seat. "Particularly since the Divination ward doesn't tend towards people who experiment with such things. So we'll take a look at medical reasons instead."

She already had a good idea of what the problem might be; she was sure her nose was giving her all the information she really needed.

"Do you want your Defender to stay here while I ask you a few private questions?" She asked.

Quasma blinked a couple times, then glanced at Tim. "Yeah. Whatever it is, he probably already knows, or will have to deal with it."

"All right," she nodded. "How long has it been since your last cycle?"

"Umm ...."

"Six weeks ago." Tim supplied easily.

"Is that fairly standard for you?" Donnelly asked, turning around and fetching a few powders from a shelf, starting to mix them together. No need to waste a spell if she was right about this.

"It's a bit long," she admitted. "Not the longest, but that was when I had a broken leg."

"Shortly before Apprentice Jerik started taking up my time instead of you and your other friends," Donnelly nodded with a chuckle. She poured the powders into a glass and added some water, the mixture turning a brilliant emerald color as she stirred it.

"I have my suspicions, but I want you to gargle with this briefly, and spit it back into the glass. It's not harmful if you swallow it, but I'd have to mix up another batch. It will be bitter," she warned her, handing the glass to the young Lynx.

"All right," Quasma nodded and tilted her head back to gargle it for a long moment before spitting it back into the glass with a face for the taste. Spitting it out wasn't a problem; the Saint Bernard hadn't been kidding when she'd said it would be bitter.

When she got past the taste of it, Quasma looked at the glass, startled to see the liquid was a bright crimson now. Donnelly took the glass with a nod, giving her another of water.

"Go ahead and drink that," she said easily. "Then we have to talk."

Quasma could only nod and drank the water obediently, Tim's worried expression alternating between her and the healer.

"That was a testing tincture," Donnelly explained, sitting down opposite them and taking the glass from Quasma. "I can double-check with magic, if you'd like, but I'm almost certain that it won't change my findings. I believe that you're pregnant, probably about a month and a half into it. Your morning sickness and scent suggested it, and the tincture is right nine times out of ten."

"Pregnant?" She stammered. "But I haven't ... how could I catch ..." she swallowed and forced her thoughts into order. "I haven't been with a tom since right after my last cycle."

"It is possible right after it, though not common," Donnelly explained. "More often just before, but just after happens. You know who the father probably is?" She asked gently, knowing that more than one student _couldn't_ be sure.

Quasma nodded slowly as Tim came up to hold her supportively. "Only one it could be."

"I'll leave it to you to decide if you tell me who it is, and if you tell him about this, but I would suggest both," Healer Donnelly said, though she was fairly sure it was Jerik. "We do, however, have to discuss some of the issues you're going to have to deal with, and your options regarding this."

"It's Jerik." She murmured and accepted the squeeze on her hand that Tim gave her. "He'd probably kill me if I didn't tell him." She tried to chuckle. "Shouldn't he be here for that stuff?"

"If you want him to be," Donnelly nodded. "I can also give you the run-down, and let you tell him later, then answer any questions both of you might have. I'm not going to let you make any lasting decisions for at least a day at any rate; I want you to have time to think about it."

"He should be here," Quasma finally nodded. "I'd be willing to bet he'll want to help raise it."

"I'll fetch him and Tomar." Tim looked at Donnelly for final permission.

"Go ahead; we can wait that long. If Tomar is already on the field, Jerik has my permission to call him off if he wants."

"Yes, Healer." Tim nodded and hurried off, leaving his Mage in the care of the healer as he tried not to think about what this development was going to turn into.

At least he was sure that Jerik really did cared for her, and wanted kittens of his own, even if not this soon. From all accounts, it was a deciding factor in his choosing Tomar. At least Quasma would probably have his support.

He took a deep breath as he reached Jerik's shapeshifting class.

"Please, _please_ let him be in a body, I recognize," he whispered quietly to himself before stepping inside.

He wasn't really surprised when he found that they weren't; everybody except the teacher was wearing the body of some sort of bird that wasn't theirs. He walked up to Mage Malen, himself a crow, and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Mage," he said softly, quietly enough the rest of the class couldn't hear, particularly not with their current bodies. "But Healer Donnelly has requested Jerik's presence."

The avian raised an eyebrow and nodded, tapping his staff to get everyone's attention. "Apprentice Jerik, Healer Donnelly wishes to speak with you."

Without hesitation a sleek blue-feathered hawk flowed into Jerik's natural body and he picked up Kaul to go with Tim. "Yes, Mage Malen."

Tim waited until the class door was closed behind them, sorry to hear slight whispers behind them already by the time they were out.

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically. "She also said that if you want Tomar with you, you can call him," the Rottweiler said, not sure how much he should say, and deciding to go ahead and tell him just what was up once they were alone in the hallway. "According to the tests, Quasma's pregnant," he said, his step catching as he realized Jerik had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Pre ... oh, boy." He swallowed, then nodded. "Yeah, I think Tomar gets to be in on this."

"Probably be faster to send him a _whisper_ to meet us," Tim offered. "She's about as surprised about it as you are."

He nodded at the suggestion and quickly cast the simple spell, then began to follow Tim to the healers. In the back of his mind, he was half-amused that Kaul didn't have anything to say about this. Back home he'd be skinned alive for being so careless ... but he _hadn't_ been. There was no way she had been in heat. He was sure of it. He'd been around his mother and sisters, even a few cousins, enough times to be familiar with the scent and feel of it.

"* _In case you haven't heard, it's not_ that _young here,_ *" Kaul pointed out as they walked along. "* _Besides, you need to think about other things right now._ *"

"* _Kittens come first,_ *" he nodded to himself.

"* _And their mother,_ *" Kaul agreed.

"What's wrong?" Tomar asked as he met them in front of Donnelly's office from the other direction a few moments later.

"I have kittens coming," Jerik said much more calmly than he really felt.

"Quasma?" Tomar said, not really guessing. "It's not your fault Jerik ... well, not entirely."

"Yeah," he nodded and followed Tim into the office where she was sitting in a chair with her knees to her chest.

Tim sat down next to her, leaving space on the other side for Jerik to be near her. Tomar stayed near the door, realizing that he was furthest from the situation of the four of them.

"Did Tim tell you what's going on?" Quasma asked Jerik softly as he sat down and gently drew her into his arms.

"The minimum," he nodded. "Do you know how many there are yet?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Probably just one, that's ... that's not normal for you, is it?" She asked him, realizing that litters were probably more common for him as she recalled times he had talked of his siblings, and groups of siblings, like it was all he ever heard about.

"Not really," he confirmed and gently extended a tendril of Force towards her womb to see what he could find out. "Two or three are the norm, up to five is fairly common. She'll be a strong mage, I expect, given who her parents are."

"Gods I hope it's not that many," Quasma shuddered. "I'm not ready for that. I'm not sure I'm ready for one even," she admitted.

"Neither am I, but we'll make this work." He said firmly. "I do want to be a father, even if this is a decade or two earlier than I had in mind."

"Do you have an idea how many it will be?" Healer Donnelly asked Jerik, knowing that he was doing something she didn't usually see.

"One, a female." He looked up at the Saint Bernard. "Fairly strong magical talent too."

"I'd prefer to wait to make that assessment until the kit's at least six months along," Donnelly warned them both gently. "I take it, then, that you're both likely to want to see this through?"

"I do," Jerik nodded seriously, then looked at Quasma for her answer, fully expecting a 'yes' since he'd even been told about the kit.

"I'm ... yes," Quasma nodded slightly, not nearly as certain as Jerik would have liked, but still agreeing.

"We should go over some of the problems you're likely to face," Donnelly nodded. "I wouldn't normally have suggested starting a family for some years yet, but I've seen younger mothers already. That, and where you are now, is the good news."

"Healers here can help with most of the issues," Jerik nodded after a moment's thought, then hugged Quasma. "You aren't going to face this alone."

"Thank you," Quasma murmured, pressing against Jerik lightly. "What is it that we'll have to deal with?"

"The biggest issue is that you're going to have to change your diet, and watch it carefully," the Saint Bernard explained. "Tim, I'm going to have you help with this."

"Yes, Healer," the Rottweiler nodded.

"Good," she nodded. "How much magic are you willing to have involved with this? I don't know if either of you have rules against it."

"I don't," Jerik answered quickly. "Anything that will help, I'll accept."

"Same here," Quasma said seriously. "I am _not_ looking forward to labor without help of some sort."

"I'll brush up on my midwife's magic," Donnelly nodded. "I don't have much cause to use it here; most mages who start families are elsewhere when they do." She picked up a pad, starting to scribble notes down on it. "I'm going to need you to come in weekly for checkups, more often if you're feeling ill. I would also suggest that both of you take up contraceptive spells, for future use."

Jerik blinked. "Wish I'd know about them before." He shook his head. "I will as soon as I can."

"I never really bothered to learn one; I don't usually sleep with guys," Quasma admitted.

"And they're not usually recommended learning until you'd both be a few years older," Donnelly nodded. "Not a policy I'm fond of, but they believe it's more likely that older students will remember to use it, instead of just thinking they're safe and not bothering before they start playing around. You'll also both need to think about the impact this may have on your careers and studies; we don't normally offer nurses here."

"We'll make it work." Jerik nodded. "Between the four of us, we should be able to schedule classes and chores so someone can watch the kit with minimal disruptions to our studies. If it means it takes longer to make Mage, it'll be worth it."

"Speaking of the four of you, you should go talk about what you plan to do, as far as raising the kit," Donnelly told them. "And Quasma, it goes without saying, but you're off combat training of any sort until after you've had your child. I want you on light duty as of today."

"Yes, Healer," she nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Is there anything else?"

"Not just now," Donnelly said, pulling off her notes and handing it to Tim. "Her dietary notes and some other advice."

"May I have a copy as well, Healer?" Tomar asked respectfully. "I could help keep an eye on things as well."

"Certainly," she nodded, quickly writing it out and handing it to the Rohr.

"Thank you, Healer." He accepted it as the felines stood and the group moved to make their way to Jerik's quarters and try to sort this out in a way that wouldn't destroy their dreams.

* * *

Jerik relaxed between Tomar's forelegs, the Rohr's arms around him as he held Quasma. Tim sat close to her on the other side and was the first to reach for the teapot and a mug to pour her a drink after their tray of snacks and drinks was set down on the low table by a Servant.

"Thanks," the Lynx said gratefully, taking the drink and sipping the tea. "I'm sorry about this, Jerik," she added, leaning to look back at him. "I really ... I didn't think it was going to happen, honest."

"I know," he nuzzled her. "I wouldn't have ... if I'd been able to tell. Your heat must be very subtle."

"We don't really do full-fledged heat cycles," she explained. "Thought you knew ... it varies from one family or species to the next, but it's not that common amongst a lot of felines I know of. My cycle had ended just before, so I figured it'd be safe if anything happened. Should've had you bring the idol," she chuckled slightly, pressing back against him with a sigh.

"It should have been safe," he nodded a bit and slid his hands down to cup her still-flat belly. "Any way, at least my plans are changing. I'm not going to leave you alone to raise her." He hesitated a bit. "Do you want some kind of official mate status or something?"

"Uhm ... I'm sorry, but no," Quasma said, shaking her head. "No offense, Jerik, but ... I still think we're friend's first," she said apologetically. "I don't want to do mates just because of this, and then have us both regret it later, along with our kit."

"None taken," he nuzzled her with a breath of relief. "I'm not so sure I'd regret it, but it's not something I really want either." He lightly rubbed her belly. "I know some folks think it's really important."

"Not me," Quasma said, shaking her head. "Besides, you've already got somebody you're closer to," she smiled, looking back at Tomar as he blushed. "I'm hardly one to talk about that sort of thing. Any idea how Tessi and Remys are going to react?"

"Tessi will probably try to figure out how we could be this stupid, Remys will actually lecture us on it." He sort of chuckled.

"If he does, I _will_ knock him into tomorrow." Tomar growled and squeezed Jerik a bit.

"Such a good Defender." Jerik smiled indulgently and reached up with one hand to scritch his chest. "But back to the kit ... are we going to move in together?" He looked down at the Lynx in his lap. "Not as mates, but it would be easier to care for her. We can still have our own rooms, but a shared main room and nursery. At least until we graduate and can make other choices that are better suited. I want to be part of her life, _be_ a father to her."

"And I don't want to keep you from having that chance," Quasma reassured him, rubbing his leg lightly and felt him relax a bit. "And we've got a few months to set those sort of things up ... maybe we can talk them into putting in another portal link between our rooms directly, or something. Not have to move, just build a main room that connects them."

"That sounds really good," he nodded with a smile. "Just how long until she's born?"

"Better part of a year; seven, eight months," Quasma said easily. "About five or six before I start getting _really_ miserable about it, probably."

"Wow, that's a long time." He blinked a bit.

"Pregnancy lasts eight months for male Rohr, an extra month for females." Tomar added with a nuzzle. "But we're rarely as miserable or off balance as badly as two-leggers."

"Lucky you," Quasma chuckled lightly. "Nine months is pretty regular. Means we actually had pretty good timing for an accident like this; going to be in the middle of summer and fall during the roughest parts of it, plenty of food and things available."

"And the weather will be fairly nice when she's most vulnerable." He added thoughtfully. "And the Academy might not provide a nurse for us, but they do provide most everything else that can be rough on young parents most places."

"And I don't really have much of a field career stretching out ahead of me that could be a problem," Quasma nodded. "You're taking this real well, Jerik; thank you."

"She needs me to," he murmured with a nuzzle. "I'll have my moments where I can completely freak out, they just won't be when there are more important things to do."

"I understand," Quasma nodded. "By the way, I don't want you guys letting this keep you from going on your trip," she said seriously.

"I wasn't planning to," Jerik nodded and reached up to scritch Tomar's cheek. "We should be back well before she's born."

"Good," Quasma smiled, looking back at Tomar. "I don't want to come between you two in any way I can help it."

"I know," Tomar smiled, hugging the both of them lightly.

"We should probably get going," Quasma said after a few moments. "Explain to teachers, that sort of thing ... write a letter back home. Now _there's_ something I'm not looking forward to," she shuddered.

"She's not going to be happy about it, is she?" Jerik murmured and let her go.

"Not thrilled ... she was two years older her first time, and kinda wanted me to be about a decade older than that before I had kits, I think." She stood up and sighed a bit. "Probably going to be less thrilled by the idea that I'm going through with it, at least on the face of things. But it's not her choice."

"You're not going to have the father walk out on you either." Jerik stood and drew her close, kissing her forehead. "I wouldn't do that to either of you."

"Always a plus," Quasma murmured, hugging him and kissing his cheek lightly, drawing back with a smile. "I'll let you be for now ... let you know if anything comes up, okay?"

"I will," he promised and stepped back as Tim stood and left with her.

It wasn't until the door had shut and stayed that way that he shuddered and slowly sank back down into Tomar's embrace when the Rohr guided him there. "I'm in so much trouble." He finally whimpered, curling into a tight ball.

"Jerik, you didn't know," Tomar said softly, holding him close and picking him up entirely. "She didn't know either, and if either of you should have, it was her."

"I know," he didn't resist the attention and pressed closer to his Defender. "But what a mess this had made of our plans. No life on the road, not till she's grown."

"Plans can change," Tomar reassured him. "Besides, why would it have to change things? Taking a kit into the Blight is ridiculous, yeah, but just traveling wouldn't be that outrageous by the time we're ready in the first place. Besides, she could always stay here with Quasma if we ended up having to leave for something we couldn't bring them along for."

"She'll have to, but it means no years-long hunting and slave-freeing trips for a lot longer than I wanted." He looked up and pressed close, his head against Tomar's chest. "At the rate I was going, I could graduate to Mage within three years."

"And you still can," Tomar reassured him. "Not the long trips, no, but by the time we can make them again, we'll be better suited for them."

"You're being entirely too logical," he groused, then pressed his face into Tomar's fur. "Thanks."

"One of us has to try to be," Tomar chuckled, giving him a hug. "I know it's insane for you, but here, if we weren't at the Academy ... well, she's not that young."

"It doesn't make it healthy," he sighed and shoved his anxieties down. "But we'll have to make due."

"I know, but she's as well off here as she would be anywhere but the Shrines," Tomar reassured him. "Come on; we should get you ready to get back to your classes."

"Right," Jerik nodded and slowly uncurled with a deep breath. "This is no excuse to let it slip."

* * *

* * *

* * *

"I know it's the usual time, but I tell you, something is up." Tessi told Remys, Keil and their assorted Defenders. "Quasma's in the middle of the grapevine. She got into trouble big time and Jerik was there with her. Got called out of class and everything. Tomar too."

"And Tim skipped his morning practices," Lina added. "I've heard he was taking Quasma down to the Healer's office, but he isn't saying anything about it."

"Well if it was really _that_ big, they would have told us already," Remys pointed out with a bit of a shrug as they gathered in front of Jerik's room. "And Quasma's been in the middle of the grapevine for months now. The gossips love somebody like her."

"True," Tessi admitted, then paused as Jerik opened the door and she took in his unusually serious expression.

"Hi guys," Jerik smiled anyway. "Come in. Munchies are here."

"And so'm I," Quasma added from the table as they stepped in, cutting off Keil's question.

"So how's it going for you guys?" The combat mage asked instead. "You've been running around all over the place the past couple days."

"Pretty crazy," Jerik admitted as the group of ten settled down around the table. It wasn't lost on any of them that Quasma's new position was nearly as intimate with Jerik as Tomar's was. "Healer gave Quasma some news." He began uncertainly.

"Not bad news, I hope?" Tessi asked as Remys' forked tongue snaked out of his mouth for a moment before he took a drink, the necromancer quiet as usual.

"I suspect that's a matter of opinion," he said cryptically.

"Go ahead, Jerik," Kennara said encouragingly. "Or would you prefer to tell us, Quasma?" She asked.

The pair glanced at each other briefly, then she nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

"And we're assuming Jerik's the father?" Keil considered the pair, then Tomar.

"Only tom I've been with," she nodded slightly.

"I suspected it," Remys nodded. "And since you have all of us here, I assume you intend to try and have the kit?"

"Yes," she nodded seriously.

"Well ... congratulations, I think," Kiel said, not quite sure what to say.

"How'd this happen?" Tessi asked the two of them.

"I managed to conceive right after my cycle." Quasma shrugged. "Nearly impossible, but it happened."

"And neither of you thought to use a blocking spell?" Tessi asked.

"Jerik hadn't been told they taught them yet, and I didn't think I needed to learn it, okay?" Quasma asked, sounding a little exasperated. "It's not like we were trying to start a family."

"But now that it's happened, you're going to, right?" Lina asked, looking at Jerik.

"No," Jerik shook his head a bit. "We're both going to raise her, but we aren't mates."

"You're not going to become mates?" Kiel asked, his tone and Lina's expression making it clear that they'd been hoping not to hear that.

"No, and it's my choice as much as his," Quasma said, both Mice relaxing when they heard that. "We're friends, good friends who've been with each other and had it catch up with us, but that's all. Our kit will have us both as parents, but we're not about to say we're more than we really are."

"All right," Kiel nodded. "Sorry; Mouse thing."

"It's not just a Mouse thing," Jerik smiled faintly at them. "We did discuss it, and it's no secret I want kits, even if this is a decade or so earlier than I had in mind. When it's closer, our quarters will be joined by a main room and nursery for the kit."

"How quiet are you trying to keep it?" Kennara asked them. "Folks are already talking."

"Not much point to quiet when it'll be impossible to conceal in a few months." Quasma pointed out as Jerik brushed a hand down her belly.

"Right," the Vixen nodded. "What does this for you two?" She asked, nodding up towards Tomar and Jerik, looking at Tomar in particular.

"Not much change," Jerik reached up to scritch Tomar's chest. "I'm still going to wear the dress at the festival. It just means less travel than we'd planned on at first."

"And I've already convinced him that that's not the worst thing that could happen," Tomar chuckled, nuzzling Jerik's neck.

"I don't plan on coming between those two, and don't think I could if I wanted to," Quasma offered easily with a fond smile for both of them. "We've been over that sorta thing too."

"Okay," Tessi smiled. "So, anything you guys need us to help with?"

"Not right now," Jerik smiled back at her. "It'll probably change once she's born and we could really use a few hours off now and then."

"Especially when he's off traveling and it's just Tim and me." Quasma added.

"I think we can help play babysitter from time to time," Tessi smiled easily. "Bet she'll be cute too."

"Kittens usually are," Jerik chuckled.

"So, you two are going to be staying around here a bit more often in the future?" Remys asked, moving them a bit close to the more important topics, at least to his way of thinking.

"At least until she's moved out," Jerik nodded. "Then we'll be taking longer trips."

"We can still help plan our little adventures, but one of the two of us is probably going to have to stick around here during them," Quasma agreed. "Probably me, most of the time. And yes," she said dryly, looking back at Tim with a fond smile, "I know that you won't mind that at all."

"It _does_ make my job that much easier." He grinned back at her.

"And we all know I'm the one who belongs out there the least, of us," Quasma admitted, leaning against him with an affectionate nuzzle. "Thanks for making me go to Donnelly, by the way."

"Just doing my job," he smiled.

"Just a head's up for the four of you, the rumor mill's having a field day with this, and when they _do_ find out it's not likely to do much for your reputation, Quasma," Kiel warned them.

"I don't honestly care," the Lynx said easily. "They've been talking about me for a while; if they're going to spin one night with a good friend into something more, then I can't do anything to stop 'em."

"Jerik's the one who's going to really get it." Rainbow commented. "Once they get over the shock that he's the sire."

Jerik raised an eyebrow at that, and Rainbow chuckled a bit.

"You have a reputation somewhere between clueless, frigid and inherently monogamous."

"It's not that inaccurate." He mumbled.

"And it's closer to monogamous," Quasma said. "If they start talking about him, _I'll_ clobber 'em," the Lynx added. "This shouldn't end up causing trouble for him."

"It's just rumors," Jerik reminded her, fully aware that between her and Tomar, he didn't need to defend himself. "They don't do that much harm."

"Mmm ... true. In that case, I'll just stick to making them regret teasing the fun way," she smirked.

"Y'see, _this_ is why I never tick off a diviner," Tessi giggled.

"* _Might not be a mate, but she_ is _a good friend,_ *" Kaul observed. "* _Think this might actually be good for both of you._ *"

"* _There has to be an easier way to accomplish that._ *" He muttered back.

"* _Easier, maybe, but you know as well as I do that the Force doesn't always choose the easy way to teach lessons, dear,_ *" Kaul reminded him. "* _Whatever the two of you take from this, it_ will _work out as it is meant to._ *"

"* _True,_ *" he sighed softly. "* _At least we're friends and not enemies, like grandfather's._ *"

"So, is there anything else you guys want to talk with us about before we start relaxing a bit?" Tessi asked.

"This isn't enough?" Quasma teased the younger girl with a smirking grin.

"Hey, I just want to know if you're about to announce that one of you's really a dragon in disguise or something _before_ I've got shortbread in my mouth to choke on," the tabby smirked back, snagging a cookie to eat from the snack tray.

"Hey, you already know my weird background." Jerik chuckled and poured himself a mug of warm, spiced milk.

"And I'm just a normal Lynx," Quasma chuckled. "So, details on what's up in everybody _else's_ lives," she suggested, changing the subject to what they usually talked about at their friendly meetings.


	20. Visiting Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tomar and Jerik visit the Whispering Winds tribe in time for the planting festival, they meet new family, a mage duel and take the first step towards becoming mates in the eyes of the Rohr. It's what happens when the festival is over that everyone will remember the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"So, ready to head into the village?" Tomar asked Jerik as they approached the small Rohr village, several weeks later.

"Yes," Jerik reached up to brush his fingers along Tomar's cheek. "Last time I met your folks, I hadn't met you yet."

"I know," Tomar chuckled. "Well, let's go then," he said cheerfully, heading in and looking around.

"Tom!" A voice called out cheerfully, Selar bounding out to meet him from one of the fields, the older Rohr woman clearly glad to see him.

"Hey sis!" Tomar called back, moving up to meet her with a hug that exemplified just how much growing he had left before he reached his full height and mass. "Good to see you."

"Is this your mage?" She looked at Jerik curiously.

"Yes," he nodded eagerly. "Jerik Clawson."

"I remember him when he passed through with Mage Melinda and her Defender last fall." Selar smiled warmly at the Kat.

"We figured out that he'd come through here a few days before we partnered up," Tomar smiled. "How are Mom and Dad? Did the pups come yet?"

"They are doing well, and yes, we have three new siblings always whining for milk from Father." She chuckled. "Come, everyone is looking forward to seeing you again."

"Just glad we managed to make it back in time for the planting festival," Tomar smiled, following Selar into the village. "And very glad they're doing well; I was worried that winter might be hard on them."

"It wasn't easy, but we got everyone through it." She nodded. "Mother is quite skilled and the harvest was good despite the harsh weather later on."

"I remember that too well." Jerik shuddered slightly.

"Very good," Tomar grinned as they reached the house, three young Rohr awkwardly pouncing at each other and figuring out how to move their bodies and balance. They looked up at Tomar, and quickly went into the house ... well, as quickly as they could.

"You are their first new face," Selar explained and poked her head into the building.

"Did I hear my youngest out there?" Jenra asked.

"Yes, Mother. His Mage is here too."

"Hey Mom," Tomar called, stepping in to see the cubs hiding behind their mother and father, peeking out at him over their lower bodies.

"Good to see you both again," Jenra smiled at her son.

"Good to see you too," Tomar smiled warmly, moving in to hug them. 

"I never expected to be coming back with your son when you mentioned him." Jerik grinned at her, though most of his attention was on the three cubs.

"And who are they?" He asked, smiling down at the new cubs.

"Shela, Keris, and Richter," Ryk answered, indicating the female and two males. "I've been waiting for you to come meet them," he added with a chuckle.

"I've been a little busy," Tomar admitted, laying down and offering his hand to the cubs to sniff, and recognize as belonging to family.

"Just a bit," Jerik purred slightly and knelt, mimicking Tomar's offer to the cubs.

They crawled out a bit over Ryk's and Jenra's bodies, sniffing Tomar's hand first, then Jerik's, looking up at them, then at their parents.

"They're safe," Ryk told them reassuringly, reaching down to pet Richter's lower back. The cubs crawled out the rest of the way, sniffing and leaning up against the newcomers.

"So, how has the Academy been treating the two of you?" Jenra asked.

"Quite well," Jerik smiled up at her, though he was mostly interested in the puppies that had found his tail and were now chasing it around as he made the tip dance just out of their reach.

"* _You are_ such _a softie._ *" Kaul laughed indulgently at her Mage.

"Very well," Tomar agreed, watching Jerik play with the pups with a fond smile. "Though I'll want to ask about a few of your potions before we go ... there aren't quite the same things at the Academy, and I'm getting towards the point where I'm probably going to need the recipes."

"I thought that would be soon," Jenra chuckled. "I'll make sure to write them down for you before you have to go. The two of you are staying for the festival, I hope?"

"Yes," Jerik nodded, then shot a look at his Defender, uncertain about bringing up the dress just yet.

"* _It will be obvious soon, you know._ *" Kaul pointed out.

"Actually, I wanted to mention that too," Tomar said, blushing a bit. "I know it's not really the usual way to meet somebody, but I would like to take the first steps towards officially taking Jerik as my mate," he explained.

"Do you know what's involved, and agree?" Jenra asked Jerik, looking over at the tom. "You would be becoming an unofficial member of our tribe. Given the Academy and everything else, you wouldn't be living with us, but that is the upshot of what it means."

"I understand as well as Tomar does," he nodded. "Yes, I agree to what it means, and it is what I want as well."

"Do you have a ritual gown?" She asked, considering his two-legged body. "There is a short rite, where we accept you into the tribe, but it is mostly a formality."

"Yes," he nodded seriously even as the look was ruined by his hand on his mate's lower shoulder and his tail dancing in front of the pups. "Tomar gave it to me at Solstice. Though it took longer to find out what it meant." He gave Tomar an indulgent look.

"Sweet of him," Ryk chuckled. "May we see it? It's been a while since we've seen Tomar's craftsmanship."

"I did my best," the young Rohr blushed, even as he pulled the pack off and pulled out the gown, one of the pups coming around and looking into the bag as Tomar handed the fine leather work over to his parents.

"Hey!" Jerik abruptly made a lunge for the open bag. "Bad puppy." He muttered to himself even as he caught one by the tail and pulled it out of the _bag of holding_ it was half inside and grabbed the third with a bit of Force to keep it behind it's father. "One's inside."

"I'll fetch her," Tomar offered, reaching in and pulling out his youngest sister, handing her back to Jenra as the pup blinked and looked around, her fur thoroughly fluffed in mild distress. Tomar closed the bag, moving it around his back even as Jerik let out a yelp of pain that had Tomar on his feet in an instant, only to settle down when he realized it was only Richter exacting revenge for being pulled by the tail.

"Sorry," he said apologetically to his folks even as his attention was really on Jerik's hand and the tiny beads of blood that were forming under his fur.

"Don't worry; I doubt it hurt them, and they'll learn not to crawl into things they don't understand," Ryk chuckled. "I hope Richter did not injure you too badly."

"No, it was more startling than anything," Jerik assured them all as he licked the wounds clean, his tongue and saliva disinfecting it and sealing them closed.

"Dahk," Shela whimpered softly, huddling up against Jenra.

"Yeah, it probably is dark in there," Tomar observed, reaching up to pet her softly. "Don't do that again, okay?"

"Okee," the little one nodded and gradually settled down in her father's arms.

"Note to self, keep all objects of holding well out of reach." Jerik shook his head a bit.

"Or at least closed," Tomar chuckled. "Your hand okay?" He asked as Richter growled a bit and snuggled up against Ryk.

"It'll be fine." Jerik assured him and tested his fingers and movement. "See? He's just got sharp little teeth."

"* _Your daughter is going to be worse._ *" Kaul smirked.

"Okay, so now that we're not panicking or getting bitten, let's take a look," Ryk chuckled, spreading out the gown. "Well done, Tomar," he said approvingly. "All your own work?"

"I got a little help making sure the design was right for a two-legged wearer," Tomar admitted. "But the embroidery's all mine."

"Why the female top?" Jenra asked as she examined the work with various sounds of approval.

"Jerik is specializing in shape-shifting magic," Tomar explained. "He has a female form he adopts fairly often as well."

"Will you have a Rohr form?" She looked over at Jerik.

"Yes, when I have the skill to alter my form that much."

"Have you decided which gender?" Ryk looked at him with interest.

"Both," he chuckled and smiled at the older male. "We are planning on pups when we're older."

"I'll be the mother, at least for most of them." Tomar added. "And _much_ older, once we've been established. I'll make another gown for that form when the time comes."

"Good," his parents both nodded.

"We will definitely want to meet them, when they are born." Jenra added with a smile.

"Of course," Tomar grinned. "Wouldn't imagine not letting you meet them."

"Rohr and other," Jerik nodded. "Some will be Cats."

"Well, we'll just keep hoping they're not too soon," Ryk chuckled. "I want these three mostly grown before I become a grandfather by anybody but Selar."

"Dad," the older Rohr groaned with a blush.

"You _are_ old enough," Tomar snickered with a wink at her. "So are there any candidates?"

"Maybe," his older sister admitted with a blush.

"With any luck, you won't be the only person introducing us to a prospective mate at the festival," Jenra smiled, kissing her daughter and son both on the cheek. "So, where are the two of you planning to stay?"

"We were planning to pitch our tent, with your new pups and all." Jerik answered.

"Is it reasonably comfortable, and rain-proof?" Jenra asked.

"Yes mother, and warm enough," Tomar confirmed. "We've spent a fair amount of time in it already," he chuckled. "And learned some of its weak points, and fixed them."

"Sounds like somebody has stories to tell," Ryk chuckled.

"That storm that started winter just north of here," Jerik waited for him to nod. "We were a week out from the Academy when it hit. We learned a _lot_ about our gear that week."

"That will do it," Ryk agreed. "What were you doing out that far?"

"I was enchanting Kaul," he nodded to the intricately carved staff at his side. "Where we were, it went from a nice fall day to a blizzard in a few hours. Tomar almost froze protecting me from the storm until I came out of the enchanting trance." He added with a look for his partner that managed to convey both his gratitude and dismay at it.

"Just my job, Rik," Tomar smiled, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "We ended up dealing with some goblins too, after the blizzard was done and we'd dug our way out. That was a heck of a fight."

"Yeah, it was," Jerik nodded. "Almost scared me to death when you went down."

"What's this about?" Selar asked her younger brother.

"Goblin that knew where to stab managed to nail my leg and take me down until we got a rescue team from the Academy," Tomar explained. "Why don't we give you the whole story," he offered, everybody settling back as he got ready to tell them about some of the highlights of his life since he'd found his Mage.

* * *

"So, think you can take being part of my family yet?" Tomar asked Jerik with a smile as they crawled into their tent a few hours later.

"I think so," he smiled and took the _bag of holding_ from Tomar's back to pull out their grooming kit.

"Good," Tomar chuckled. "They were impressed by the mine mission, I could tell that much."

"Speaking of it, how's that axe working for you?" Jerik asked as he helped Tomar get his armored skirt off.

"Pretty well," Tomar said. "I've cleaned the blade up nicely ... probably going to completely replace the haft, or at least the outer layers of it. Need to pick up some darkwood on the way back to do that, by the way," he added, raising his arms to pull the skirt off. "Not sure what it is, but every time I practice with it, I could swear I smell seawater. If you think you can spare me for a week or so after we get back, I might take it with me, go fishing for a while ... I keep getting the feeling that I ought to do something like that, but there hasn't really been a good time for it yet."

"I think that'll be fine," Jerik smiled and began brushing Tomar's lower body out. "You want to go alone?"

"If you want to come along, you'd be welcome, but you _do_ have your classes and a kitten on the way," Tomar pointed out. "It's up to you." He stretched out, his tail wagging lightly as he enjoyed the brushing. "But Quasma might like a little attention, or at least help getting the join room set up," he chuckled.

"True," he paused in his brushing to think, torn between wanting to stay with his partner and the very reasonable suggestion to spend time doing father-to-be things. "We just don't have a great record of coming out of trips without trouble."

"I know," Tomar smiled, turning to nuzzle Jerik lightly and give him a hug. "But the last trips have been _supposed_ to give us trouble. This will be heading up river a bit, where the fishing's good, and seeing if I can bring us back some smoked trout. Probably not more than a good day's hike away from Academy City. If you want, I could bring a _whisper_ charm."

"I'd feel better if you did," he nodded and hugged his partner back. "I know you can take care of yourself, but there's a lot of nasty things out there we aren't ready to face yet."

"Believe me, I know," Tomar nodded, pulling Jerik into the hug more. "Probably better than you do," he teased. 

"Considering the first thing I saw on this world was the Blight and a half-dozen Hell Hounds, I'm not so sure of that." Jerik snickered and kissed him.

"But nothing nasty is likely to be that close to the Academy, at least not in the open near the river."

"True," he murmured as they separated a bit and he went back to the sizable task of grooming the Rohr.

"Mmm ... you want to do something a little different tonight?" Tomar asked him. "Quasma gave me a few pointers," he chuckled, blushing a bit as his lover blinked at him.

"Somehow, I really should have known she was serious." Jerik chuckled, then turned a bit more serious and leaned over to kiss him gently. "I would enjoy that."

"Hey, she wants to make sure you're happy too," the Rohr smiled, returning the kiss tenderly. "Besides, they're things I should've thought about already, if we're going to be mates," he chuckled. "You finish grooming me out, then I'll work on you, before we start playing?"

"Yes," he nuzzled him and made a bit more of a dedicated effort to groom out his partner so they could get to the fun stuff.

"Which means I need to behave a bit better now," Tomar chuckled, relaxing and laying out to let Jerik groom him out, occasionally rumbling or groaning as a particularly pleasant spot was worked on.

He drew a sharp breath as he felt Jerik's tongue caress his feminine sex.

"Mmm ... that's a new touch on grooming," he teased lightly. "Oooh ... feel free to put something else there once you're done?" he added, reaching back to rub Jerik's thigh lightly.

He shuddered again and spread his legs as the tongue dove deeper into his body, caressing the moist walls of his female body.

"I will, eventually." Jerik promised with a rumbling purr. "You smell so good."

"Oooh ... feeling good too," Tomar rumbled deeply. He raised his tail, wagging it some as Jerik explored his body with his tongue, rapidly getting wetter, Jerik's rough tongue delving into his sex until he was reduced to whimpers and whines and his lower body began to twitch even as his cock began to leak pre.

"Not long," Tomar whimpered, wrapping his hand around his shaft and stroking it lightly as his lower body was pleasured skillfully and enthusiastically until he could only howl and relish in the continued attention as his body tightened and twitched.

Jerik gently guided his mate the rest of his way to his back and slid up the powerfully muscled wolf body. Supporting part of his own weight, he slid into Tomar's still twitching body with a deep groan and began to lick the Rohr's hot, hard cock.

Tomar howled again, his cock erupting into Jerik's mouth as he reached down to wrap his forelegs around the young tom, squeezing down around his cock, instinctively trying to tie and hold his lover inside his body longer. When Jerik began to thrust and work his cock with hands and mouth, Tomar could only whimper and hold him tightly as the pleasure began to spiral out of control again and Jerik roared, pumping his seed into his lover's body.

He milked Jerik's cock, the new twist on sex feeling utterly incredible. His hind legs pawed at the air, his juices leaking out around the tom's barbed shaft, matting his fur along with his mate's seed.

"Oh, yeah." Jerik mumbled, rubbing his face along Tomar's still-twitching shaft and enjoying being deep inside a lover he couldn't get pregnant unintentionally. "Think you're up for playing with Ryka a bit?"

"Mmm ... after I'm done with you," Tomar rumbled hotly, reaching down to rub Jerik's ears. "Want to give as good as... oooh... I've gotten."

"I'm all yours," he smiled up and nuzzled the cock and sheath by his face.

"Then come up here," the Rohr grinned, letting Jerik pull out of him before pulling him up for a deep, hot kiss, reaching down to fondle his balls lightly.

A deep rumbling purr greeted the action, a vibration that echoed through Tomar's mouth until they parted and Tomar started kissing his way down Jerik's chest, licking at his furless nipples lightly.

"I love you, Jerik," he rumbled, looking up at his mate with eyes that showed just how completely honest that statement was.

"I love you," he reached down to fondle his ears, his own honesty on display. "Nothing that happens is going to change that."

"I know," Tomar nodded, rubbing Jerik's thighs and licking his navel lightly. "And I'll care for your kitten the same way I would for you, or a pup of my own," he promised.

"Thank you," Jerik whispered and let his eyes roll closed with the first contact between Tomar's tongue and his slick cock.

* * *

"Hey Terren," Tomar grinned as he noticed the familiar Rohr female through a crowd of new arrivals to the village. He made his way through the crowd to meet his old friend. "Been a while."

"Not since you went off to be a Defender," she nodded with a grin. "Is this your Mage?" She looked curiously at the only two-legged creature in the village, one wearing a fest-gown and comfortable around all the nudity no less. She could tell by the embroidered designs that it was from Tomar; it had several of the family designs on it.

"He is," Tomar nodded. "Jerik, this is Terren, one of my old playmates. Terren, this is Jerik; I've been his Defender for a few months now."

"It is good to meet you, Terren," Jerik bowed politely to her.

"Yes," she studied him a bit more. "How long have you been lovers?"

"About four months now; just a bit before winter started," Tomar admitted. "And it's a bit closer to mates after the first few," he smiled fondly at Jerik.

"Your folks know yet?" She kept her comment on the mushiness to rolling her eyes at them.

"They do," Tomar nodded. "And they approve. They met Jerik a little bit before we met, actually. He came through with Mage Melinda and Conner, her Defender."

"I heard about that visit." She regarded Jerik a little more closely. "Not many make such a good impression on the Chief and Shaman." She admitted with grudging respect. "But don't you want pups?" She looked over at her former playmate.

"I do, and we're going to have them," Tomar nodded. "Eventually. Maybe by a second mate, maybe use some magical help," he said, hedging around the fact they were already planning on the second method and the first had kind of happened already.

"Well, at least you're not likely to have pups too young," she nodded slightly. "It's good to see you again, and to meet your Mage-mate."

"Good to see you too, Terren; see you again, on the target field in the next couple days?"

"Of course," she grinned at him before trotting off.

"* _No prizes for guessing she's not entirely sure about things yet,_ *" Kaul observed silently to Jerik.

"* _I can't blame her, between our age and my race._ *" He reminded her that it _was_ a bit unusual.

"Good to see her again," Tomar smiled. "Village is getting big, isn't it?"

"It always seems to happen," he smiled fondly at memories of various colonies he'd seen start to grow up. "It's good to see."

"I was just thinking about the festival, but I guess you're right," Tomar admitted. "Most of these folks will move on after it's done though. A few will probably stick around ... and _there_ we've got the one I think is most interesting," the Rohr grinned, looking over at a well-built male, probably a warrior or scout, walking around the edge of the village, looking for somebody.

"He's quite attractive," Jerik acknowledged, knowing full well that his mate would be build like that in time. It was an enticing thought.

"Actually, there's the reason I'm interested," Tomar chuckled, smiling as the warrior's eyes brightened up and he moved through the crowds towards Selar. "I think she's been sneaking out to see him at night ... remember those howls we heard outside last night?"

"Them?" Jerik guessed, smiling slightly as the pair greeted each other. "She has very good taste."

"Yeah... can't be entirely sure it was him, but I know it was her, and she's not the sort who'd get around like that," Tomar smiled as Selar hugged the newcomer. "Should we see if she wants to introduce him, or leave 'em be for now?"

"She's met your mate, let's meet hers." He grinned and began to work through the crowd.

Tomar was right behind him, but as they made it to a clear area in the middle, they were met by a female Rohr wearing a simple gown similar to Jerik's.

"Are you the mage from the Academy?" She asked him.

"Yes," he inclined his head to her out of respect for the rank her dress indicated. She wasn't strong in the Force, but she was strong enough to be a Mage of some kind, likely from one of the nomadic tribes visiting.

"Care to test your Academy magic against a mage who's learned in the real world?" She asked him, the challenge blatantly obvious.

"* _She does_ not _know what she just said,_ *" Kaul chuckled.

"* _Understatement of the century._ *" Jerik chuckled mentally, but kept his face serious. "Open your senses to the flow of magic," he advised her gently, "and tell me if you still wish a challenge."

She did as he suggested, and he could tell she was surprised. Still, she didn't seem to want to back down.

"You've got a powerful talent, but that doesn't mean anything without the skill to use it properly," she told him. 

"* _She's asking for it._ *" Kaul said smugly.

Another Rohr, a young male just a year or two older than Tomar, about the same age as the young mage, approached her, a staff strapped to his side along with his own gear.

"You called, Nera?" He asked her.

"I may be needing my staff, if our two-legged friend accepts my challenge," she explained. "This is Krey, my Defender; I am Nera, Mage of the Hunting Wind. I would challenge you to a mage-duel, in the open field just outside the village," she said, formally making the challenge.

"This is my Defender, Tomar Farlander," he motioned to the Rohr that was taking their measure. "I am Jerik Clawson, Academy Apprentice. I accept your challenge."

"Let's go establish the circle then; ten of your paces, and then we begin the spell?"

"Acceptable," he nodded as they walked to the field, then measured out their circle and wove the duel circle spell together to protect everyone from errant spell energy, and to protect each other from their own spells.

He hadn't actually taken part in a real mage-duel before, though he knew the etiquette. Every Academy apprentice and mage did. He'd just have to remind himself that this _wasn't_ combat training. Even so, he was sure he could handle her. She might technically be a bit beyond him, but his Force skills were still legal to use in the duel, and she wouldn't be prepared for them, or the tactics he'd developed from months of fighting full Combat Mages and more than a few real world adventures.

He knew it was driving both Defenders a bit crazy not being a part of this. It went against everything they were to stand by while their Mage fought. Only the fact that these duels weren't supposed to cause serious injury, and that interfering would cause them to forfeit, kept them out of the circle. Instead, Tomar and Krey each did their part; gathering onlookers to witness the outcome they were certain of. Their respective Mage's victories.

About a minute later, the spell was complete, and the protection circle glowing lightly on the ground, a faint yellow dome surrounding the dueling ground.

"Are you ready, Apprentice Jerik?" Nera asked him, gripping her staff confidently.

"Yes," he said, then opened with a spray of four _magic missiles_.

Nera countered the spell easily, returning fire with fire as she started a _ball of flame_ rolling towards him quickly, launching another flurry of _magic missiles_ to distract him immediately afterwards.

It didn't work nearly as well as she'd hoped. Jerik had far too much experience with such tactics and negated the _magic missiles_ while he focused on the fire. He gathered its energy and guided it back towards it's caster with a combination of telekinesis and energy control.

He could tell she was startled by the action, but she didn't let it show any more than she could help. She immediately began to exert her own control on it, pushing back, the ball rolling back and forth, just above the grass, between the two mages.

The crowd was enjoying it, at the very least.

"* _She's trying something,_ *" Kaul warned Jerik.

"Projetti corpus cryon!" The Rohr mage shouted, her staff pointed straight at Jerik as a javelin of ice launched at him, the ball of flame evaporating just before the projectile passed through it, heading straight for the younger mage.

He twisted and leapt up, not just out of the way but to catch it in a Force-protected hand and twisted to hurl it back at his opponent.

She dodged it smoothly, leaping out of the way and casting a spell he couldn't recognize. Nothing seemed to happen, but she shifted her staff to a single-handed grip and he took the opening the weaker hold gave him to try and rip it from her grasp with a bit of telekinesis.

She growled as the staff was ripped out of her hand, flying over to him, but raised her other hand, a mouth opening in the middle of it and beginning to chant a spell along with her normal mouth, earning a gasp from most of the crowd. _Magic missiles_ erupted from both her hands, the projectiles created by the twin spells hurtling towards him.

Jerik was only half-cognizant of his reaction. Kaul went out in front of him, held like a sword as she began to glow with magical energy. With the speed of his early training each _magic missile_ was struck down in turn, only one getting past his defenses to score a strike he barely noticed.

Nera was already coming towards him, casting another spell that caused her hands glowing a pale blue as he recognized one of Remys' most basic combat spells.

She was running out of firepower fast, without her staff to help her focus.

He focused, determined to end things the Mage way; by spell or exhausting hers. A _paralytic bolt_ shot from Kaul's tip; Nera tried to dodge it, but it struck her hind body, and she stiffened in mid-lope, falling to her side on the ground.

After a moment to make sure she was fully cognizant of the situation, he cancelled his spells and waited calmly for her to twitch her toes and then stand up.

"You're good," she admitted. "What sort of mage are you, that you can take my Reyal from my grip twenty paces off and still be called an apprentice?" She asked, reclaiming the weapon.

"One who began his training with a very different kind of magic and has only been here half a year." He explained as simply as he could. "I had a decade or more with my first training left, and still have a few years with this one to be skilled enough with this one to be called a Mage. How did you create that double burst of _magic missiles_? I've never seen something like that."

"An old trick my grandmother developed," Nera chuckled. "He was a pit-fighter in Mysaphia a few decades back. I owe you something for the duel; if you'd like, I could teach you the basics before the festival is over."

"I would like that," he nodded in respect to her.

"Well, after we've had a little time to rest, I'll look you up," she smiled, offering him her hand as Krey and Tomar approached, Krey looking at Jerik with a very interested expression.

"Agreed," he accepted her hand and shook it firmly.

"I'll see you later then, Apprentice," Nera bowed politely, stepping back as the crowd cleared up a bit, returning to the business of the coming festival and their own private conversations and challenges.

"That was amazing work," Tomar grinned as he and Jerik started back through the village.

"We have been fighting full Mages at the Academy," he reminded his partner with a chuckle. "She's good, but not that good."

"Yeah, but I don't remember you doing something like you did with the javelin before," Tomar chuckled. "So, still up for meeting Selar and her boyfriend?"

"No one has shot at me with a solid object before either. I can catch arrows and bolts like that." Jerik grinned. "And absolutely."

"Great," Tomar grinned, quickly spotting his sister and her new companion and trotted that way.

"Hey Jerik," Selar grinned as they approached. "Saw you and Nera. About time somebody put her in her place."

"So she has an attitude towards more than just Academy Mages?" He chuckled. "Who's your handsome friend?"

"Any mage who isn't from her tribe, and that's only because her kin can twist her tail sideways and keep it there until she gives," the newcomer chuckled, earning a snicker from Jerik as well with the description.

"This is Lekk," Selar smiled. "Lekk, my brother, Tomar, and his mage, Jerik."

"A pleasure to meet you," Lekk smiled with a polite bow.

"It is mutual," Jerik bowed in return. "Do you plan to make official when everyone seems to already know?"

"That depends on Mom and Dad," Selar admitted, blushing a bit.

"I'm not exactly the sort of rank who'd usually be mates with a chieftain's daughter," Lekk admitted.

"They aren't going to care," Tomar said seriously. "Hell, my mate's not even a Rohr, and they didn't mind," he pointed out, reaching over to take Jerik's hand and squeeze it lightly. "Unless you were cast out for some reason, I really don't think it will bother them. They'll be happy just as long as Selar is."

"Not that extreme," Lekk chuckled, looking down at the somewhat younger Rohr. "But you're probably right, from what I've heard ... Selar's just not sure about telling them yet."

"They did ask you to," Jerik pointed out fairly gently to her. "Do you really think they don't know who you are seeing?"

"Actually, not yet; Lekk's tribe has only been in the area for the past few months. I met him on border patrol," Selar explained. "But you're right, I should tell them. Still don't know if we'll be joining you later though," she chuckled.

"* _She doesn't give her parents much credit._ *" Kaul mentally shook her head.

"* _She's not used to an entire population than can read minds._ *" Jerik pointed out to her with a chuckle. "Either way, I think it's the right choice to tell them."

"Right," she nodded. "Tonight, probably. You two enjoy the rest of your day, okay? This is the first chance I've gotten to show Lekk around," she smiled at her prospective mate.

"We will," Tomar promised and watched the pair move off.

* * *

The next day, Nera and Jerik were sitting near each other as they watched the spear-throwing competition. For now, it was the youngest warriors and hunters against each other; Krey, Tomar, Terren, and others each lined up, a target set five paces out.

Jerik knew that Tomar could handle this shot; if he couldn't, it meant there was something seriously wrong. A round target as tall as a goblin from this range ... Hell, he was pretty sure _Tessi_ could handle _this_ shot.

Down the line, each of the Rohr involved took aim, then threw their spears, one by one. Most of them managed to nail the targets near the center, though even the ones who hit near the edge stayed in until the next round. Not to anybody's surprise, there were no eliminations.

Next, the targets were moved out to ten paces, and they went again. This time, there were a few who were eliminated, though nobody Jerik knew well. They stepped back to watch, and help move the targets out to fifteen paces. From here, they would move more slowly, and each warrior would get two chances to hit the target. The Rohr reared up this time, hurling their spears almost fifty feet to their targets.

And Jerik wasn't surprised at all that Tomar still managed it easily, even as others were eliminated, Krey among them. Nera's Defender returned, sitting down next to Nera as she patted him on the back lightly.

"Are you feeling well, Krey?" She asked him with a concerned expression. "You could manage that sort of throw easily when we were practicing back home."

"Didn't pull back far enough," he shrugged slightly. "Think the ground's a bit uneven, and I didn't notice it. I'll make up for it in the archery competition."

"All right," Nera nodded.

"So, Tomar seems to be doing well," Krey observed to Jerik as his Defender put a spear straight through the center of the next target.

"Yes, he is." Jerik nodded with a warm smile for Tomar. "He trains hard, and he's in good form today."

"I'd say it'll either be him, or his friend next to him, that ends up moving on to the next group," Krey mused. "So, are the two of you close?"

"We're announcing betrothal this festival," Jerik grinned with a motion to the beautifully embroidered leather skirt he was wearing.

"That's close," Krey chuckled. "Is that normal for Academy mages? Being mates with your Defender, especially so young?"

"We are pretty young, but it's fairly common to be at least lovers by the time the Mage graduates." He nodded.

"I don't know, that strikes me as being a bit too close," Nera chuckled. "Friends, certainly, but lovers or mates and working partners ... it sounds like a recipe for disaster to me. Especially given the work a Defender and Mage do together."

"It could make things tricky," Krey agreed. "Especially if the Defender has to stay behind while their Mage takes cover."

"We'll take you on any day," Jerik grinned at the pair in a polite, if blunt, reminder that they had both fallen badly to the Academy pair. "It's not that hard when you train all your life with that in mind. That loyalty that can make it a hard choice can also make a much more effective team."

"Maybe, though it works well enough for us," Nera said easily. "And from what I've seen, it's not that strange. Maybe for Academy-trained mages it's different, but what would you do if you lost your Defender, had to start over? That sort of bond and training doesn't happen overnight."

"No, it doesn't," he agreed. "But neither is the coordination and understanding you have with _anyone_ you work with for a long time, be it a Defender, mate, friend ... even an enemy. I expect you and Krey work better together now than you did the first day you met, and if you loose him after ten or twenty years, you'll be hard pressed to have that kind of understanding with another Defender overnight either. The Academy just gives us all a common culture to fall back on and an understanding of expectations on both sides. That does include that the worst thing you can do to your Defender is to be hurt while in their charge."

"Well, it seems to work for you, and for us," Krey shrugged slightly. "Do the two of you every stay apart for some time?"

"Not yet," he shook his head. "It's not on my list of great ideas."

"Well at this rate, you might end up finding out if they don't want to let him go again," Nera joked as Tomar and Terren ended up facing off, each alternating spear tosses at a target easily twenty-five paces away, seeing who was closest out of three final shots.

"I'm surprised they let him go in the first place," Jerik chuckled and grinned when Tomar came out the clear winner. "He's excelled at everything he's put his mind to."

"Just like you, I'll bet," Krey chuckled. "So, are you going to join the scouts when they get started in a few minutes?"

"Yes," he nodded easily.

"You should probably get going then," the older Rohr smiled as Tomar trotted over to Jerik with a broad grin on his face for a quick kiss and hug before Jerik walked off to join the scouts lining up for their competition.

"If he wins this one, I'm going to be surprised," Nera chuckled.

"Don't underestimate him again," Tomar pointed out. "Though you could well be right; he doesn't have the same muscle to put behind a throw." Spears were handed out to the new contestants, the targets moved in closer again.

Like with the warriors, no one was taken out with the first round, and only a few with the second.

The third round, however, was again a major obstacle for many and the field was narrowed to ten, including Jerik.

"See? He's doing better than most would expect," Tomar smiled. "He may not be Rohr, but he's got some pretty impressive training of his own, even without using all his skills."

"He's _not_ using his magic?" Krey raised an eyebrow.

"No, he's not." Nera said. "That's just skill and strength throwing."

"Besides, if he _was_ using his magic for this, nobody'd be anywhere near him," Tomar said seriously. "But he doesn't cheat on things like this; that's just his own skill. He was training to be a warrior before he became a mage," he explained.

"Quite a sense of fair play, hu?" Krey chuckled.

"Only when it's not serious," Tomar chuckled. "If it really mattered, he'd pull out all the stops in a flash."

"It's only sane," Nera nodded as Jerik only just managed to advance to the next round. "There are no rules when it comes to survival."

"With you on that one," Krey chuckled slightly as the targets were moved out to the next level. "Whatever it takes to make it from one day to the next."

"Sounds like you two've been spending time near the Blight," Tomar chuckled slightly.

"A little," Nera shrugged. "More near the borders. We finished a hunt in that area just a few days ago, actually, before we came here."

"Any luck or trouble?" His interest perked up, keeping in mind Jerik's interest in hunting there.

"A few hell hounds; if your Mage is looking for any hides, they should be properly tanned before we leave," Nera offered. "We'd be willing to trade. We found a skinned Reptan too, but no sign of the skin-thief, assuming it wasn't just another sick Blight-dweller who did it to him."

"I don't know about the hides, we didn't come expecting to trade," Tomar admitted. "I kind of hope it wasn't a skin-thief. Those things are freaky."

"Almost as freaky as what they leave behind," Nera agreed with a shudder. "Still, probably just one of those lunatics offing another and disguising what he did. That sort of thing happens all the time in there."

"All the more reason not to go close unless you can take care of yourself and have a friend or two as backup." Tomar nodded, then paused as he watched Jerik throw. While he hit the target, it was only a nick on the edge, not enough to join the three scouts in the final round.

"Pretty good, for somebody who mostly claims to be a mage," Nera mused as Jerik left the field, returning to Tomar as the Rohr settled in to give him his usual spot between his forelegs.

"I did spend my first thirteen years training to be a warrior-mage." He chuckled and snuggled in to watch the rest of the completion.

* * *

"So, do you think you've just about got it now?" Nera asked Jerik a few days later, after one of their lessons in using the twin-spell technique she'd used during the duel.

"Yes, I do." He nodded with a smile and the honest thrill he always got when he learned something new. "It's a very useful ability." He added with respect for the one who had created it.

"Grandmother came up with it for when he had to deal with two mobs in the pits, from what he told me," Nera smiled. "Your betrothal ceremony is soon, isn't it?"

"Noon," he nodded with a glance up. "About an hour. I should go and get ready. Thank you for the lessons." He stood and bowed slightly to her.

"You were owed them," she smiled, standing and getting ready to leave. "By the way; Krey and I wanted to give you this," she said, pulling out a small bottle with a dark liquid inside. "A betrothal gift, you might say."

"Thank you," he accepted the bottle easily.

"It's Quey'al wine, from some of the berries in our tribe's territory," she explained. "I hope the two of you enjoy it, and that the ceremony goes well."

"I'm sure we will," he inclined his head and headed off to his tent quickly. There wasn't much time to get ready for the ceremony and he was going to make the best showing of his life.

* * *

It was easy to tell who was part of the Whispering Wind tribe and who wasn't, that afternoon. Most of the tribe had gathered for the betrothal ceremony of their Shaman and Chief's eldest son, only a very few from other tribes attending, most of whom had recently found a mate from the tribe at the ceremony. It drove home the fact to Jerik that, while his ceremony was important to Tomar, it wasn't considered as much a requirement by many of the others.

Still, to their credit, nobody seemed to mind, and most even seemed interested in watching a rite they usually didn't bother with anymore.

The Rohr from the rest of the tribes were milling about the village, some of them helping to prepare the feast that would follow, others trading and going about their business as though the ceremony wasn't there, but was off-limits all the same.

Jenra stood in the center of the village square, wearing her best ceremonial gown, finely embroidered in numerous colors and with patterns that caught the eye where ever you looked. Ryk was sitting along the front row, along with Selar and Lekk, the three of them watching the cubs. Jerik couldn't see Tomar just yet, but knew he was there, probably behind the rest of his family just now.

"Tomar Farlander and Jerik Clawson, step forward," she announced. Tomar stepped out from behind his father, into the open square, wearing a gown that matched Jerik's well and set off his fine, youthful body wonderfully.

Jerik was so busy looking at this new appearance that he almost forgot he was part of things, but he got himself together and into the square with a reasonable amount of grace.

"Tomar has requested that we consider bringing Jerik into our tribe as his mate," Jenra explained to the tribe. "This would create a bond between our tribe and his, and would bind us in honor and by the Law of Marash. By our custom, Jerik has agreed to let us judge his worth as a new member of the tribe. Jerik; if there is anything about you or your kin you feel would give us reason to accept you, speak now," she told the young tom, inviting him to tell them all anything about his family he felt they should know.

Fortunately, he already knew that it should probably be the abridged version. The wedding, three ceremonies down the road, would no doubt be a _very_ different story.

"I am a mage of some skill and power," he began with an even voice and the most understandable thing he had here, his words backed up by Kaul's presence in his hand. "I helped free the town of Silverils from a kobold tribe's raids, captured a Blight Mage trying raising the dead of the Academy's Necropolis and fought off a goblin horde with only Tomar's help.

"Many of you saw me best Nera of Hunting Wind three days ago in a mage-duel. Such power is common in my family line and likely to be passed on to our cubs. My family is far away, or many of them would be here to celebrate with us.

"My sire was Jamil Clawson, a gifted mage and builder of machines who died defending our people before I was born. His father is Jay Clawson, a warrior-mage and protector of great renown in the Republic where he lives. His parents were Radmin Clawson and Felishia Furlong, a warrior-mage and warrior team that led the exploration of much of the territory we now hold. His mother was Jessie Clawson, one of the first warrior-mages in recorded history and the head of our family until recently. Her father, Jake Clawson, and his mate, Chance Furlong, both warriors of great renown, founded the family and our traditions of protecting the communities we live among."

"If your family is so gifted and skilled, then why have none of us heard of them?" Somebody in the back challenged him.

"Because my family, and I, are not from this world." He answered honestly. "Our lands call different stars the sun."

"We have heard his story before, and know that it is the truth," Jenra said, cutting off a sound of disbelief. "Powerful magic brought him here before this. He is speaking the truth, and would have his kin here if it was possible. Are there any who feel he does not deserve the chance to prove himself to our tribe?"

Despite the murmurs and rumbles about such a fabulous story, no one actually challenged the word of their shaman.

"Tomar; as none have objected, it is your turn. Convince your betrothed that he should become a part of our tribe, your family, as he has no kin here to object."

It was strictly a formality, they all knew that. They wouldn't even _be_ here if it wasn't, given the situation. All the same, Tomar stepped forward.

"I am Tomar Farlander, eldest son of Jenra and Ryk, Shaman and Chieftain of the Whispering Wind tribe," he said seriously, looking at Jerik. "Our tribe has built this village from the dirt, and held it for long years. My own adventures and exploits you know; you have been with me on them. My parents, before becoming the leaders of our tribe, were its foremost warriors and explorers. They and my grandparents are known among the friends of the Rohr as fierce protectors and champions. I am already these things to you, by duty and choice; I ask you, Jerik, to travel with me, with my tribe, and see if you truly wish to become a part of it, as my mate."

"It would be my pleasure," he smiled up at him.

"Then with the blessing of the Shaman and Chieftain of the Whispering Wind, you are welcome among us, Jerik Clawson," Jenra smiled warmly. The crowd cheered as Tomar stepped forward and drew Jerik into a warm embrace, holding him close gratefully. He was a touch surprised when Jerik claimed a gentle, lingering kiss as he returned the embrace, but quickly got over it and enjoyed the moment.

"Mmm ... love you," he murmured as the crowd started to disperse, his family staying to watch them.

"I love you," Jerik purred softly and rested his head against Tomar's broad chest.

"Welcome to the family, Jerik," Ryk smiled as he stood and stepped forward to squeeze the tom's shoulder.

"Thank you," he smiled at up him.

"So, why don't the two of you change, then we can all meet up at the feast?" Selar suggested.

"Yes, sir." Jerik grinned and turned towards their tent, more excited than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"I don't suppose we can talk you into staying here for a couple more days?" Ryk asked Jerik and Tomar as they got ready to leave a few days later, at the end of the festival. "You'd be welcome."

"We can't abandon our studies much longer," Jerik answered. "Only our good progress so far got us leave for this long. It's not good to push it, or they might not say yes for the harvest festival."

"All right," Ryk chuckled. "Let us know when you've got the chance to visit; you're always welcome here."

"And let us know when I'm going to be an uncle," Tomar winked at Selar and Lekk, his sister rolling her eyes and swatting his head playfully.

"Speaking of pups, you do have the recipes you needed?" Jenra asked Tomar.

"Yes Mother," he nodded. "Thank you."

"Not that you'll need them for a while yet," Jerik winked at his mate in a reminder of their plans for his next heat.

"No," Tomar admitted with a slight blush beneath his fur when his sister giggled. "Well, we should get started back. I'll write once we get home," he smiled, hugging his parents.

"And don't forget this time," his mother said with a smile. "Good travels."

"I won't," Tomar promised. "All of you stay safe," he smiled, before he and Jerik turned, hefting their packs and setting out from the village, along with the large number of nomadic Rohr returning to their wanderings.

"I think everything went pretty well, don't you?" He asked Jerik with a smile.

"I do," he reached out to rub Tomar's lower shoulder. "Your parents are pretty relaxed about who their pups mate with."

"Mom's our shaman, but not particularly religious," Tomar admitted. "If we were in one of the orthodox tribes, there would have been problems."

"So how'd you end up so devout?" Jerik looked up, honestly curious where it had come from.

"One of the orthodox tribes was traveling through when I was a pup," Tomar answered easily. "I was curious, and snuck into one of their services. I saw something there ... it's hard to explain, but I felt drawn to it. Not all the parts of it; I'm not as die-hard as some of us are. But there are some things that just seemed _right_ to me, and have since. Most of the tribe's more modernist, but I believe the legends, that Marash was more than just a mage ... it's a little hard to explain, I guess. But don't worry; I'm not _nearly_ as species-centric as the priest who helped convert me was," he smiled down at Jerik.

"That didn't occur to me," Jerik smiled and scritched his lower shoulder. "Not with you making most of the first moves in our relationship. It's just unusual to be more old-ways than your folks, at least when you still get along with them. I was curious how you got there."

"Nothing dramatic," Tomar smiled. "And you're seeing it after a few years of extremely confident pup who was convinced he knew better than his parents," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "There were some serious arguments at first, but I got some sense knocked into me before I joined the Guild."

"Somehow, I don't think you would have been able to join the Guild if you couldn't handle different points of view. It's not like Rohr are common there, much less Rohr Mages."

"Probably not," Tomar nodded. "At any rate, that's behind us now. Let's get home, and see how Quasma and the others are doing?"

"Sounds good," Jerik purred softly.

* * *

Later that night, Jerik and Tomar had been making good time towards the Academy. The week spent in the village had both of them eager to get back home to some of the creature comforts they'd been forced to leave behind, but they still had plenty of supplies for the trip and the weather was pleasant in every way.

"Hey, want to try that wine Nera gave us with dinner tonight?" Tomar asked as he fished out the cooking supplies from the pack.

"Sure," he smiled and snuggled close to his mate, using a bit of magic to set the fire so he didn't have to move from the spot against Tomar's side.

"That is handy," Tomar chuckled, smiling as he started setting things out and got the bottle from the pack. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes," he purred. "Your family is fun, and the pups were adorable."

"Even if one of them was traumatized by the _pack_ ," Tomar chuckled as he started cooking dinner for them. "I'm glad they made it through the winter well."

"Just how unusual is that?" Jerik looked up, finally pushed to ask by the repeated statement.

"Depends on the harvests," Tomar said easily. "If it was a good year, like last year, then there's a pretty good chance they'll all make it. In a bad year, we could end up losing a whole litter and it's not a huge surprise. It's a lot easier when you have more civilization around you, like at the Academy, but you try not to get too attached until the pups are about three or four."

"Damn," he murmured, about the only reaction he could manage to that kind of mortality rate.

"Like I said, magic and being close to a big city helps," Tomar said, reaching back to rub his shoulder reassuringly. "Your daughter's going to be in much better shape."

"It's just been centuries since we had losses like that," Jerik shook his head, trying to throw the mood off. "Loosing a kit ... it just doesn't happen. Hard to wrap my mind around it being normal anywhere."

"I'm sorry," Tomar said softly. "C'mon; let's not talk about this for now. Let's just eat, and get some rest?"

"Sounds good," he nuzzled Tomar's side. "Maybe fool around a little before bed?" He suggested with a light touch down his mate's side.

"Sounds good to me," he grinned, pulling their meat off the fire. "Why don't you pour the wine?"

"Sure," Jerik nodded and opened the bottle. "It smells like it'll go well with fresh roasted meat."

"Most Rohr wines do," Tomar chuckled. "Major part of the diet, after all."

"Despite being so heavy into farming." He grinned up, his tone playfully teasing as he accepted his skewer of meat.

"We've got at least as many hunters as farmers, and most scouts hunt when they get the chance," Tomar pointed out with a chuckle, taking a bite of his own. "Farming's just good sense, really. Tides over the bad hunting stretches."

"True. Good storage methods are a big help too. I'm kind of surprised you don't do livestock." Jerik nodded and took a test swig of the wine. "Good stuff." He rumbled and offered it to Tomar.

"Livestock?" Tomar asked, taking the bottle and taking a large drink from it. "Mmm ... not bad, though there's something a little off about the flavor. Probably just not the best year for the grapes."

"Animals you tame and raise for meat, milk, hides. It's the meat half of farming."

"Ah, the way the Old People raise them," Tomar chuckled. "Maybe some day we will, but for now it's too inefficient, really. Hunting's good, we don't use much leather, and the young nurse for the milk they need. Why use bushel after bushel of grain to feed a single animal that would feed half the people the grain would?"

"True," he nodded after another mouthful of juicy meat. "Not all domestic animals are that inefficient, but most probably are if you're only after meat."

"And we don't need as much of the rest," Tomar nodded, pausing to eat and take another drink. "Eventually it could get better, just not right now."

"That's kind of what the future is all about," he nodded and washed down the last of his meal with a long drink of wine.

* * *

Krey hid in the bushes near Jerik and Tomar's camp, watching silently. It had taken the two of them long enough to get into the wine he'd prepared for them ... he'd expected them to get into it at the village yet. Instead, they'd waited, forcing him to ditch Nera and the rest of the tribe so he could stalk them.

Though, in retrospect, this was probably a better choice. Nobody would see what was happening ... nobody could help them. They were vulnerable, and that suited Krey's needs perfectly.

He watched as the half-drunk Rohr and Kat mated, rutting like hell hounds in heat. Jerik had changed into a female, something he hadn't been expecting. Normally, he supposed the display would have been erotic ... but to him, it was merely academic, more information on his prey.

When they finally slumped to the ground, the drugged wine making their natural exhaustion even stronger, Jerik was a male again and laying on Tomar's belly, the position of their last rutting.

Krey waited a bit longer, to make sure they were truly unconscious, then walked forward silently.

He nudged them both, making sure they wouldn't wake up ... then worked Jerik's exhausted, drugged, sated body out from inside Tomar. It turned out to be a bit of a trick as the Kat had a knot that was still a bit swollen. He rolled the young Rohr off to the side and slung Jerik over his shoulders, his body twisting unnaturally to hold him properly. Without a look back, he ran off quickly, leaving Tomar alone as he made off with his prize.

* * *

Jerik groaned slightly as consciousness, and the awareness of Tomar's absence from the area, kicked his sedative and alcohol addled brain and body into gear.

"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up," Krey's voice chuckled from just outside Jerik's line of sight.

"Why?" He managed to mumble and tried to twist his well-secured body to see the Rohr. While he was coherent enough to be aware, he wasn't coherent enough to do anything.

"Well, it's no fun if you're already dead when I start to work," Krey pointed out, stepping into Jerik's view. "Or do you mean why I kidnapped you? Maybe this will answer your question."

Krey reached around his back, his arms cracking and popping with sickening sounds as the reached around him, twisting to angles the joints simply were _not_ meant to be in. He turned his body to let Jerik watch as he slipped a claw in at what looked to be the base of his spine, piercing the skin and starting to slit his back up the middle, revealing powerful, raw sinew and muscle beneath it, surprisingly little blood leaking out of the wound.

He knew he should understand what he was witnessing. The part of him tuned to danger was screaming. It was as far as his comprehension went as a biped without skin emerged from the Rohr's body.

It turned towards him, slick muscle rippling as it stretched out and let Krey's skin fall to the ground.

"You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to getting out of that hide," 'Krey' grinned, revealing a mouthful of long, needle-like teeth and flexing its hands, razor-sharp, scalpel-like claws at the end of its fingers. "And now that I've got yours, I'll be able to slip into the Academy and find some plump merchant to replace." The creature stepped towards him, rolling him onto his stomach and tracing those sharp claws along his shoulders, almost like it was mapping out the contour of his muscles beneath his fur and flesh.

"Stop!" Jerik managed to get out as his body shuddered at the touch. As desperate as he was to move, to escape, his body wasn't cooperating and even the most basic of Force-uses seemed beyond him. He'd meant it to be a Force-command, but it didn't come out that way.

Instead, it was far weaker, more like a plea than a command.

"Don't worry," 'Krey' crooned softly. "I'll take _very_ good care of your hide. Not like that Rohr; he isn't anything special, not worth taking care of. But a mage like you ... you'll be worth saving afterwards. Of course, I'll have to slit your partner's throat before I go back. What do you think he'll look like, as I tear his throat out with our teeth and claws?"

It was a mental image that came all too easily, but Jerik refused to give voice to it. Instead he focused inward, turning all his attention to burning off the drugs that were hampering him so effectively.

"Mmm ... I can tell you're thinking about it," the creature chuckled. "I can smell it on you. I'm going to enjoy this, Jerik ... but before I work, I need to make sure you can't fight." It ran its sticky fingers along his neck, applying pressure skillfully to several different nerve bundles that left Jerik's body limp and numb again. He could still feel, barely, but he couldn't move anything, not even as well as he could before.

Fixing that now became the top priority.

'Krey' slipped one of its claws beneath his skin, slowly, expertly starting to cut through fur and separate the skin from Jerik's back. _That_ he could feel, along with the warm flow of blood that he knew he'd have to focus on stopping before he could worry about the poison or whatever this thing had done to his nerves.

He whimpered, a low, nearly silent sound that the scream that wanted out became with so little control left.

Too many things to fix; no way to get time to fix them.

He desperately pushed the sensations from his mind and worked on the poison. If he could clear his mind, he could keep this creature at bay.

Even as he worked, he could feel 'Krey' beginning to peel his skin back, the cool night air washing over exposed muscle and flesh that wasn't meant to be exposed.

* * *

"* _Tomar! Tomar! Damn it, wake up!_ *" A vaguely female voice screeched inside his skull well before he could convince his body to move, or even be sure he was awake yet.

"* _Get up_ Defender _. Your Mage is in trouble._ *" She kept trying, a constant litany of demands, insults and desperate pleas until he groggily growled at her and pushed his forebody up a bit.

Once he was aware, he realized that it was Kaul who was screaming at him ... and that Jerik wasn't there.

She wouldn't be yelling at him like this unless she knew Jerik was in trouble, and that meant he wasn't just using the bushes nearby or up catching fish for breakfast. Tomar stood quickly, stumbling about a little bit.

"What the ...." His body was groggy, not wanting to react properly, and it didn't feel like he was still drunk. Whatever it was, he'd worry about it later; he would _make_ his body behave.

He grabbed CrestRider and Kaul, not bothering with any of the rest of his gear, and sniffed the air. He quickly picked up Jerik's scent, and started running in that direction. He picked up another scent too ... a Rohr scent, though now that he wasn't _surrounded_ by Rohr scents, he could tell that there was something strange about it.

The back of his mind wondered just what a Rohr could possibly want with Jerik, and just what was strange about this one.

He didn't even notice the way brushes and branches tore at his fur as he crashed threw them, headless of anything but the scent of his mage and the Rohr he was chasing.

As he got closer, he began to realize what was wrong with it ... the scent was old. Not just old like the scent had gone by before, but old like the scent of a deer one could get from sniffing its hide, even days after it was dead. He remembered what that scent was supposed to mean, and it made him run even faster.

A skin-thief had Jerik.

He could tell he was getting close, and just a few moments later he reached the clearing. It only took him a fraction of a moment to process what he saw, the skin-thief filleting Jerik's back and the tom wasn't even twitching. He didn't even hesitate as he barreled into it, letting his full weight slam into the monster just as hard as he could to carry them both away from Jerik's still, bleeding form.

It was the last thought he could afford his mage after slamming the skin-thief into a tree with his own body. His own survival was at stake now, and his opponent was an experienced one who knew how to fight Rohr.

He winced as its razor sharp claws raked through his hide, hammering its jaw with CrestRider's pitted haft. He knew that skin-thieves were assassins, stealth-killers, but this one was good in a face-to-face battle. He took a step back, getting himself some room as the monster staggered back a bit, regaining its feet and trying to close the distance again, to get in closer than the Rohr could handle.

Tomar didn't give it the chance. He brought his axe up, the scent of sea-water mixing with blood and fear in his sinuses as he brought it down hard. The gleaming silvered edge cut deeply into the monster's sinew and bone; for a moment Tomar was afraid the haft would break with the force of the blow, but it endured.

More than he could say for the skin-thief, roaring with pain as he pulled the axe out and struck again, and again, just swinging the blade until the monster stopped twitching, ignoring the shallow, painful cuts it managed to score against him.

"* _Jerik's alive!_ *" Kaul demanded his attention again now that the battle was over.

He was already turning to check on just that, and Kaul's assurance helped him focus on what he needed to do. He knelt over Jerik, his stomach churning at the large amount of blood his mate had lost. He folded most of Jerik's skin back into place, trying to hold it there and stop the bleeding ... but he was well and truly out of his league here. He _needed_ a healer with magical skill, especially since Jerik didn't seem to be able to heal himself yet.

"* _Get help. I'll live._ *" Jerik's mind-voice was weak, disoriented and distracted, but a solid assurance in the order it gave.

Tomar put Kaul down next to Jerik, not sure if it would help but feeling like he needed to do it. A brief moment passed before he was sure what direction he'd have to go in to reach the village, and he started to run.

It would take hours to reach the village, longer to get back ... too long. He threw back his head, cutting loose with a piercing howl, calling for help from any Rohr that could hear him. He kept running, praying that it would carry far enough for somebody to hear.

* * *

Terren yawned at her post, not far from the village. It was late, and she hadn't been planning on being put on watch duty for the shift during the end of the festival. Still, just an hour or two more, and she would be able to get some sleep, let somebody else take over for her.

Just as she was considering dozing off for a few minutes, she heard something faint in the distance, a loud howl. She focused; it was probably just one scout talking with another, but she couldn't be sure. As she translated bits from the long, faint howl, she murmured it out loud.

"Whispering Wind ... help ... ambushed ...." She scowled, not able to make enough of it out to tell anything more than that it was important. She ran out on top of the Listening Hill near the village, answering the howl with one of her own, calling for whoever it was to repeat.

Another howl interrupted her own, closer. Somebody was already relaying the message.

"Whispering Wind member needs help; ambushed. Mate dying."

There was only one member of the Whispering Wind tribe far enough away to have made that first howl, and knowing that Tomar and Jerik were in trouble sent a shiver down Terren's spine that stood her fur on end.

She spun back towards the village, howling for Jenra as she loped down the hill, snatching her bow from the ground and shouldering the quiver. Jenra stepped out of her house with a bewildered expression.

"Terren, what in the name of Marash is -"

"Tomar sent a distress howl," she explained quickly. "They were attacked in the wild, Jerik's hurt badly."

"I'll follow you; tell them we're coming," the Shaman said quickly, ducking back into her home to grab her spear. Terren hurried back up the Listening Hill, and howled back to Tomar.

"Call received; help coming. Where are you?" By the time she was back down at the base of the hill, Jenra had already met her, the two of them galloping off down the road Tomar and Jerik had left by earlier as they listened to the response and its relays. Another howl replied, as well.

"Scarlet Fang responding; lost member while leaving. We help you; you help us?" 

Jenra howled back an affirmative of her own, knowing that Nera's tribe wasn't closely bonded to them, but their help would be welcome all the same.

As they hurried to Tomar's aid, the night air echoed with howls back and forth between the Rohr in the area, information and offers of assistance being passed between whatever tribes that were close enough to hear.

It was almost an hour at a full run when they nearly crashed into Tomar, a scout and Nera from Scarlet Fang skidding to a stop a moment later as the three Rohr of the Whispering Wind turned to go the way Tomar had come from with a howl for their new location and direction.

"What happened?" Terren asked once they'd sent out the alert, still running, taking a deep lungful of air when she got the chance.

"Skin-thief attack," Tomar said, breathless. "Drugged us, stole Jerik. It's dead now, but Jerik's hurt bad."

"How did it drug you?" Nera asked, her need for air keeping the incredulous tone to a minimum.

"Your wine," Tomar panted, keeping the venom out of his voice mostly for the same reason. He knew, logically, that she didn't know Krey was a skin-thief ... but the fact that the _thing_ posing as her Defender had almost killed his mage didn't help anything. She _should_ have been able to tell the difference; that his scent wasn't right even if she didn't know his personality well enough.

"What?" She almost stopped in her tracks as she realized what that meant ... and why Krey had disappeared. "Sweet Marash...." She took off again, almost managing to overtake Tomar as she rushed to follow him.

They were joined by two scouts from the Crescent Falls tribe before their headlong rush through the forest was over in a clearing splattered with the blood and guts of the skin thief, almost overshadowing the Rohr hide and very still bound Kat next to his unique staff.

Tomar knelt next to Jerik, untying him and looking back at his mother with a desperate expression. It was a moment that he manage to miss how much Jerik's body relaxed, but he didn't miss the sound of relief that came with it.

"Can you help?" He asked her, sure only that Jerik was still alive as Nera knelt by her Defender's discarded skin, disappearing into the woods a moment later to empty her stomach in solitude.

"Some," she answered absently, most of her attention on the tom under her fingers. "Terren, howl for the village to send Camin to the Academy for one of their stronger healers and for a group to come with a stretcher. I can keep him alive, but not much more this far from the village."

"* _He can heal himself some too, but this is bad._ *" Kaul added in a general broadcast to everyone there.

"His staff," Tomar explained quickly, Terren nodding slightly before she ran off to send the call.

"Can you speak?" Jenra asked Jerik softly, working her strongest healing spell, though it wouldn't do much more than stabilize him right now. His skin slowly began to seal around the edges, stopping him from losing anymore blood.

"Yeah," he mumbled, still a bit out of it and focused internally to deal with all the things wrong with his body.

"What else is still wrong?" She asked him, inspecting his body.

"Drugged, mostly gone. Nerve touch paralyze." He let out a soft sigh of relief as her magic cooled the pain and stopped the bleeding so he could focus on other things.

"Does this help?" She asked him, using another spell to try and correct the paralysis, letting him control his muscles. If Tomar had been able to run out to meet them, and Jerik could talk, the drugging couldn't be that big an issue now.

"Ohhh," he moaned gratefully and carefully shifted his body and head to look up at her. "Yes. Thank you." His gaze flicked around until he found Tomar and assessed the Rohr's condition. As he expected, he'd been wounded, but not that badly. "And thank you." He patted the ground, hoping to have his mate's warmth and support. "You took a few hits too."

"They look uglier than they really are," Tomar said simply, sitting down next to Jerik and carefully helping him up against his body when Jenra indicated it was okay. "Thank you, everybody, for coming."

"Don't mention it," the Scarlet Fang scout said softly, looking over at Nera as she returned to the clearing. "We had to find Krey anyways."

"The rest of his body would be near the path he and Nera traveled." Jerik told him, his voice soft as he rested against his mate. "The Reptan had been taken only two days before Krey."

"It won't be anymore," Nera said softly. "I'm very sorry; we didn't know he'd been taken."

"I know," he nodded, his tone remarkably even. "At least you have some proof of his fate now."

Tomar could feel it, in his mate's body, that Jerik wanted to give her a 'I told you so' response about this being a risk of not knowing your companion well, and that he just didn't have the heart or hate in him to say it out loud.

"* _I think she got the point anyway._ *" Kaul commented to Jerik and Tomar, but not the others in the clearing.

"Camin is on his way; should I get a head start, in case something happens?" Terren asked as she returned to the clearing.

"Yes," Jenra nodded after a moment's thought. "You can give them first-hand information as well, should they have questions. We will be in the village well before either of you get there."

The hunter nodded, then turned and took off back for the main road to the Academy, leaving them behind again.

"Since things are under control, we should be returning to our tribe," the two scouts from the Crescent Falls said. "Unless you need help returning them to your village?"

"I'll be able to walk," Tomar said softly.

"I can provide a stretcher, after a fashion," Nera offered. "It's the least I can do."

"It will allow us to move before aid from the village arrives," Jenra nodded. "The aid is welcome."

Nera cast her spell, a broad disk of magical energy forming. Tomar helped move Jerik onto it, rubbing his cheek lightly.

"I'll be right next to you," he promised his mate softly.

"I know," he tried to relax on his stomach and soon sank into a healing trance, Kaul firmly gripped in one hand while the small group walked at a much more reasonable pace towards the village he'd departed barely a day before.

* * *

Prelate Raphael quietly led a small service for the few mages who numbered among his followers, the Bear chanting softly as incense curled about the room, following the air currents.

"Merciful Lady, watch over us and guide us through our -" He was interrupted by a guard opening the door of the small chapel and rushing in.

"Forgive me, Prelate, but two Rohr just barged through the city gates and up to the Academy; they're saying they need a Healer for one of our mages."

"The work of the Lady comes before simple thanks," he inclined his head slightly. "Coran, you will need to complete today's service while I see to this."

"Yes, Prelate," the young priest nodded, moving forward and taking over where Raphael had left off as the Bear left the intelligent young Wolf behind. He wasn't much of a spellcaster, but he was one of the most knowledgeable young men he knew when it came to the ways of a priest.

"Did they say who was injured?" The Prelate asked.

"No, but I didn't stick around to ask questions; they looked like they'd just run a marathon," the guard explained.

"They likely have," he nodded and followed the guard towards the Academy gate. "It is not common for them to ask our help."

He reached the gates shortly, the two Rohr runners bowing respectfully to him, their lower flanks working hard as they breathed, their tongues hanging out as they panted. He wasn't offended in the least; even though they could sweat some, it wasn't nearly enough if they'd been running any appreciable distance.

"Who is injured, and how far away are they?" He asked easily, getting straight to the point.

"Apprentice Jerik Clawson, Prelate." The male of the pair answered. "A skin-thief had begun its work before his Defender could reach him. He is resting at the Whispering Wind village now. Our Shaman sent word that he is no longer likely to die from his wounds, but they are beyond her skill to heal."

"His back was flayed." The female added, her eyes slightly glazed over in exhaustion well beyond her companion's. "It is a three or four day journey normally, we made it in a little over a day."

"Impressive," the Prelate murmured, knowing that this was serious, even if Jerik wasn't in immediate danger. "Come in; we will have food and drink brought to you while you rest. I will need to have one of my Healing apprentices prepare for the journey."

"Thank you, Prelate." The female bowed, her breath just beginning to level out.

"Will there be time to rest?" The male asked softly with a worried look at the way his companion's tail was tucked down and her paws trembled slightly as they followed the Bear inside. "I think we may slow you down."

"We can catch up. The first many miles is on the main road north." She added. "It is not until the Blight-Voldar fork that you leave the main road."

"There will be time to rest if you need it," the Bear said easily. "I can also use magic to help you recover, if you wish."

The pair glanced at each other. It would let them leave with the group, but they didn't want to waste magic either.

"If it would not be a trouble, Prelate." The female bowed her head. "It would be good to leave with the others."

"The food and drink will refresh you then," he nodded, turning to walk back in. "Follow me, please."

* * *

Jenra poked her head into the room Tomar and Jerik were sharing in their home until the Academy folks arrived to retrieve them. She couldn't help but smile at the scene. Her son was sprawled out on his back, a relatively awkward position to sleep in at best. The reason for it made the scene very sweet to her. Jerik was laying along Tomar's lower body, directly on top of him where they could have almost complete body contact without anything touching Jerik's back. She was sure that all the shifting she'd heard the first night had been figuring this out.

"Good morning, mother." Tomar cracked one eye open to look at her even as he absently moved a hand up to slowly caress Jerik's ears and skull. "Any word from the Academy or Camin and Terren yet?"

"They will be here later today, if all goes well." She settled next to her son to gently examine Jerik's wounds. "He's healing nicely."

"He's strong," Tomar smiled softly, rubbing Jerik's ears and earning a mumble of appreciation for it. "He has magical talents that I don't think even he fully understands, from before he got here. I just wish I'd gotten to him sooner," the Rohr sighed.

"That you got to him at all is a credit to you," she reminded him gently but firmly. "That you managed to kill a _skin-thief_ with only an axe is even more credit to you. As I'm sure he's told you, he chose well in you."

"It's just not easy to remember when he's hurting like this," Tomar admitted softly. "Especially when I think back over my track record. He's almost ready to become a mage ... another year or two, tops. I'm not sure if I'll be up to the task of being his Defender."

"Now just what makes you think that?" Jenra looked at her son seriously. "You have successfully defended him from zombies, a kobold clan, a giant spider, a blizzard, a goblin horde and saved him from a _skin-thief_. All in less than a half year. I bet there are many who envy the quality of his Defender."

"He and the other mages had more to do with taking down the kobolds and spider; I was just keeping them far enough away they couldn't reach them. He drove off the goblins while I was trying to figure out why my leg wasn't working. And if I'd been more on guard, I would have realized what Krey was while I was sitting not a foot away from him, not given him half of what he'd have needed to take Jerik's place." Tomar sighed softly, shaking his head, trying to remind himself that it was more Nera's fault than his that this had happened, and even then she didn't have too much of the blame.

"And he didn't tell you about the fact that he'd still be dealing with a Blight Mage's _wither-strike_ if Prelate Raphael hadn't been strong enough to heal him properly. I should have been at his side, not half-way across the battlefield."

"You keep up that kind of stupid-talk and I'll whack you." Jerik mumbled before Jenra could start in on her son's statements. "You're your own worst enemy, you know that?" He looked up slightly, affection and worry on his face putting the sharp tone in a very different light.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Tomar apologized softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, worn out and like my entire back is one big scab." He sighed. "It's really disturbing when you get in one of these moods."

"Well, your back is, though it is healing very quickly. I suspect the first two are from healing so much." Jenra nodded.

"Probably," he murmured and let his head rest on Tomar's lower breastbone again.

"You can probably afford to let it rest for now," Tomar told him softly. "They'll be here from the Academy soon, and we'll be able to get you back home. And I'm sorry about the mood ... it's just hard not to feel like I've screwed up when something like this happens. You're not the one who's supposed to be getting hurt out there, especially not when we're supposed to be somewhere safe."

"I'm a Clawson," he murmured, his eyes closed again. "We have exciting lives. It's not likely to slow down anytime soon."

"Don't think I really want it too either," Tomar reassured him gently, scritching his ears. "Shh, now go back to sleep. I'll let you know when they're here for us."

"Just try not to be so hard on yourself." He insisted before he relaxed a bit more, purring lightly at the attention.

"I think he said it best, son." Jenra smiled gently down at the pair and stood. "I will come get you when they arrive, or breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, mother," Tomar smiled gratefully. "We'll see you then. If there's a Lynx with the group when they get here, make sure you tell her Jerik's okay?"

"I will." She nodded in promise and left them to rest in peace.

* * *

Jenra stepped into the room that Jerik and Tomar were in, picking up Richter as the cub trotted over to her. The three has been in the room a lot once Jerik said they were welcome. Unlike the other adults, Jerik and Tomar had little to do but entertain them from ground level.

"The group from the Academy is here," she told them, smiling at the way her son was so careful about embracing the injured tom laying on his stomach. "They've brought a cart for Jerik to return in. Lady Tella was glad to hear that you're doing well," she added.

"Lady Tella?" Tomar lifted his head slightly. "I don't think know her."

"Well, she's a Lynx woman who came out with them; I think she's the healer with the group."

"Must be new," Tomar said with a slight shrug. "Jerik? Think you're up to moving a bit?"

"Yeah," he nodded and carefully edged himself off Tomar's chest and to his feet. The flex of muscle, scar tissue and scabs made him wince, but he stood on his own and accepted Tomar's help getting a simple robe on; one the Rohr had just made to minimize how much Jerik had to move to get dressed. The back of it was cut away to avoid having it pull on his wounded back as well.

"Now be careful about how you move," Tomar cautioned him. "If it hurts too much, let me know and I'll carry you if I have to."

"I know," he smiled and gently scritched his lower shoulder before the small group went outside.

"Good to see you can walk, Apprentice," the Lynx, probably five or six years his senior, said respectfully, bowing slightly. "I am Lady Tella, a recent arrival at the Academy."

"Thank you for coming, Lady Tella." Tomar put a hand under Jerik's chin to stop the near instinctive returned bow. "Four days have healed much, but it still looks pretty bad."

"I'm sure it does," she nodded, moving around behind Jerik. "Scar tissue and scabbing beneath the healed skin?" She guessed. "Not uncommon with unskilled and rushed use of healing spells."

"It was that or bleed to death." Jerik managed not to shrug as she lifted his tunic up to examine his back with a healer's eyes. "I think having my hide put back on instead of healing back might have made it worse."

"True," she consented the choice and unusual circumstances. "It's going to be unpleasant to fix, and most of the work will need to be done at the Academy. Now that your life isn't threatened, don't try to accelerate the healing any more."

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik murmured in absolute acceptance.

"Good," she nodded. "We'll get you back as quickly as we can; your friends are worried about you."

"If we aren't needed anymore, we should probably return to our homes," Terren said softly.

"Go ahead," Jenra nodded to her and Camin.

"They should be excused from whatever duties they have for at least a day," Lady Tella warned Jenra quietly once they were out of earshot. "We used some magic to help refresh them, but they've run far harder than is really healthy, even with the spells to help. They might well need help they wouldn't accept from me on the trip."

"I know," the shaman nodded. "Believe me, I know those two," she chuckled slightly. "We'll take good care of them; they're tribe."

"I'm sure you will," the Lynx smiled slightly. "Thank you for your help; you might think of it as something that was your duty, but we are still grateful."

"You are welcome," Jenra said easily as Tomar carefully helped Jerik into the cart, and onto the cushions there. "Take good care of my sons."

"We will," Lady Tella bowed respectfully as the small envoy turned around for the long trip back. "You will never know this happened by fall."


	21. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a long evening together after Jerik is finally released from the healers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Four days later, Jerik was finally coming out of the magical sedation. His back hurt again, but it wasn't the same stretching, aching pain that had hit him each time he'd moved before.

"How are you feeling?" Lady Tella asked.

"Sore, but everything feels like it's back where it belongs." He answered softly and didn't even try to resist the light touch of his Defender keeping him down. "Will there be any lasting damage?"

"Scarring, but nothing that will be a real problem," the Lynx said easily. "You _will_ have to regrow a certain amount of the skin back there; we had to remove some of it in the process of getting at the scar tissue. You'll just want to be careful about sleeping on your back for a week or two. Now," she chuckled, helping him to his feet, "could you please convince your friends that in front of our office is _not_ a campground?"

"They'll be quite happy to leave when I do, Lady Tella." He chuckled, checking his balance before he walked, Tomar only far enough away to keep from bumping him.

Outside, Quasma and the others were eagerly waiting for him, a distinct swell to her belly now visible.

"Is it safe to hug you if we're short?" Tessi asked him.

"Not really," Jerik told her gently. "It ran hip to shoulder."

"Okay, just take it for granted that if you wouldn't be screaming, we'd probably all be hugging you right now then," Tessi chuckled slightly.

"And that we're starting to think you can't go anywhere without getting into trouble," Remys added with a slight smile. "Your quarters?"

"Definitely," Jerik nodded, looking forward to seeing them even more than when they had started home the first time. "It's been too long."

"Definitely," Quasma smiled as they started out to the towers. "By the way Tomar," she chuckled, "steer clear of the anatomists for a while. They're of the universal opinion that axes do not make for particularly good autopsy subjects."

"If they want to complain, they can take it up with me _after_ Jerik's healed," Tomar growled lightly. "I wasn't hunting for a specimen for them."

"Just joking," she added, ducking her head apologetically.

"Oh," he calmed quickly as they worked their way through the Academy complex. "Sorry."

"S'okay. They're not really happy with it, but they understand. Just might want to make sure you've got something handy that'll do less damage when you _are_ specimen hunting."

"Like a longspear," Tomar agreed. "Those things have _sharp_ claws," he added, looking down at his chest, lightly scarred beneath his fur even after his mother's ministrations.

"Or heavy crossbow." Jerik added. "Take it out at range."

"We are _not_ going to hunt those things for a while yet." Tomar looked down very seriously.

"No, but when we do, having a plan and the right equipment would be good."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Remys shook his head at them. 

"Remys, Jerik's planning on being a Blight-hunter," Tomar pointed out. "Crazy or not, it's only smart to actually know what to do when you run into the things that live out there."

"I know," Remys agreed. "It's the planning this early on that's crazy. There's a reason that people still live in Kareptis; it's one of the safest places to stay there."

"The point is to change that." Jerik said calmly. "Besides, I'm likely to graduate in two or three more years."

"So you are still planning on taking up hunting right away?" Quasma asked him as they started up the tower.

"Not full time, no." He assured her gently. "But a hunt now and then would be good practice, and get me out of your fur for a bit."

"Okay," she smiled. "I don't think our little girl would be too crazy about that early on," she chuckled slightly, putting a hand on her belly as they reached Jerik's quarters and opened the door. "They put the room in to link our quarters," she explained as they all filed in and found their spots around the low central table on couches and cushions. "Same type of doors on it as there are between the hall and our rooms."

"Nice to know that's done," he nodded and carefully settled in Tomar's forelegs and accepted the fussing he did to avoid touching his back. "So what's been going on around here?"

"Nothing too much," Tessi said easily. "Classes and lessons ... we're all well on the way to Second Circle, at least without straining ourselves to do it. Keil and Lina are out with the Guard right now, getting a little practical experience. Sounds like Keil's getting _real_ good with his fire and acid spells," she chuckled.

"Nasty and effective." Jerik shuddered at the idea of getting hit with acid in a match. "How are they getting along?"

"In the field, or at home?" Quasma asked, shaking her head. "They're great in a fight, but you know that already. Efficient, get the job done - they're good. Watch 'em around here, you'd never _believe_ they were the same people. I don't think I've ever seen a couple that had a harder time figuring out they were a couple than those two."

"Maybe it's a nomadic Mouse thing?" Tomar suggested. "They do have a lot of strange customs."

"Might be," she admitted. "It's just frustrating sometimes. It's so obvious they like each other, but every time somebody suggests it, you'd think Lina was pink instead of white."

"You mean like Tomar would get like?" Jerik reached back to scratch his mate affectionately without straining his wounds, getting a gentle kiss to the top of his head for it.

"Just a lot more obvious with her fur," Tessi giggled.

"Yeah," Quasma chuckled. "So, how'd it go for you guys, before the whole skin-thief thing?"

"A lot of fun," Jerik grinned broadly. "Tomar kicked tail in the hunter competitions, I beat one of the visitors in a mage-duel, the betrothal ceremony was just sweet," he tipped his head back to give Tomar's chest, the closest part he could reach, a lick. "Lots of feasting, and the pups are just adorable."

"And we found out second-hand what happens when you fall into a _bag of holding_ ," Tomar chuckled. "Apparently, it's very dark."

"It is. Kinda cold too," Tessi said easily, only just catching herself after she'd said it, blushing.

"Ooo, I think our group kitten has stories she hasn't shared." Quasma teased, her eyes glittering in mischief.

"I was only five," Tessi said defensively, ducking her head and blushing, suddenly finding her lap _very_ interesting. "And I thought it was just a bag...."

"How did you _ever_ fit into one when you were five?" Kennara asked with a giggle of her own, standing up and going over to ring for a Servant to bring them some snack and drinks.

"I'm a Cat," Tessi pointed out with a giggle. "It's our job to fit places we're not technically supposed to, and it's a _bag of holding's_ job to hold things it's not supposed to fit...."

"Two things that go together a little like oil and fire, huh?" Rainbow teased, rubbing her back lightly.

"Especially when you just saw your mother put something shiny into it and you're bored," Tessi said sheepishly.

"How'd you get out?" Jerik asked.

"Mom had just gone off after putting away an amulet, so I ended up waiting a bit until Marco came looking for one of his balls and found me," she admitted. "Cured me sneaking things from cookie jars though," she giggled.

"I bet," Rainbow clicked, then cocked his head at Jerik when the tom cracked up laughing after a desperate attempt not too.

"Oh, you are _sick_ tonight." Tomar groaned, then laughed himself after Kaul let him in on the joke.

"Marco's a _dog_ ," Tessi pointed out as everybody else caught on and started laughing. "Maybe I should have the Servants bring up something _hard_ for me to drink," she giggled even as she buried her head beneath her arms.

"Still, keeping your balls in a _bag of holding_ is a funny thought." Jerik didn't stop cracking up, despite what his back was telling him.

"As if nosing around for your ball and coming out with a mouthful of kitten isn't." Quasma lost it again.

"I'm missing something." Remys grumbled, glaring around at the mammals.

"For once, you aren't the only one." Rainbow sympathized.

"Just because yours aren't on the outside, don't tell me you don't know what a mammal looks like." Kennara controlled herself for a moment.

"What does ... oh, never mind." Remys looked at his Defender in exasperation.

"Should that be two drinks that can actually get us drunk then?" Tessi giggled.

"Wouldn't help," Remys muttered slightly, shaking his head.

"No, but it might make it less irritating to suffer through." Rainbow chuckled as the Servant took the various orders from the group that had been absent their leader for nearly three weeks.

"Ah, come on, it's not that bad." Tim chuckled and added sweet-cured meat to the order.

"Has anybody actually seen a drunk Gila Monster?" Jerik raised a challenging eyebrow.

"That's just it; _I_ don't get drunk on anything around here I'd care to drink enough of to do the job right," Remys chuckled. "I'll stick to my usual, thank you."

"Mmm ... I have," Kennara chuckled. "Though we should probably leave it be at that. Gurlath brandy isn't exactly something we want to expose everybody here to."

"Ug, especially not me, or the injured guy." Quasma made a face. "The _last_ think we need is him hallucinating."

"It's good, though." Rainbow clucked. "And fun if you don't need to be anywhere for a couple days."

"Just want to make sure you don't get a batch that wasn't cooked quite enough," Kennara shivered slightly. Remys wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her lightly as the Servant headed out.

"You found out the hard way, huh?" Quasma asked. "I wouldn't touch the stuff even if I wasn't pregnant, myself. I've seen how folks can end up when they drink too much of that stuff when I was younger. Definitely not pretty."

"Just as well," Tim chuckled slightly. "Especially since somebody actually requesting it from a Servant would be getting a _very_ long talk with whoever their superiors are."

"So just who came up with an hallucinogenic poison as a drink?" Jerik glanced around, feeling slightly odd at being the one out of the information loop.

"Used to be a religious tradition with some shaman traditions," Quasma explained. "When they started heading into the cities, they started sharing it with other people. The Gurlath fruit ferments into something that's pretty strong, but it'll kill you if it hasn't been cooked. You cook it enough, and most of the toxin turns to alcohol. You don't ... well, let's just say that they hear the screams for a _long_ time," she shuddered. "They got a bad batch in on payday once, when I was little. It was _not_ pretty."

"I got one that wasn't toxic, but wasn't cooked enough," Kennara admitted. "Remys was okay, but I was having nightmares for the next two days straight."

"Sounds nasty," Jerik shook his head. "At least with most drinks the worst you get is a bad taste and upset stomach."

"Well, when there's academic debate about whether the brewers or the Assassin's Guild was more interested in getting the recipe, I think it's a good sign to stay away," Quasma chuckled slightly. "Not the sort of rivalry you usually see."

"No kidding," Tessi shook her head.

"So just how did that skin-thief get you?" Tim asked.

"He'd already gotten the hide from a Rohr who was Defender to his tribe's mage," Tomar explained. "She didn't know, and he managed to talk her into delivering Jerik a bottle of drugged wine after she finished teaching him some of her tricks for losing their duel."

"Damn, no wonder it worked." Tim shook his head.

"Don't tell me you weren't expecting _some_ kind of inside job." Quasma chuckled at him.

"More surprised who set it up," the Rottweiler said easily. "I know some of the tribes go into the Blight, but surprised that a Defender got taken without his mage knowing. That he got far enough away, in the _Blight_ , that the skin-thief had the chance."

"They didn't believe in being close like we do." Jerik wanted to shrug but refrained after a fraction of a movement. "I didn't ask how, but if it happened when they were camped and she was asleep, it's possible he walked far enough away and was replaced before she woke."

"Probably," Tim admitted as the snacks arrived. "Especially if he got drugged too. They're good at that sorta thing."

"They're sick bastards too," Jerik shuddered. "It's one thing to need to kill, but that one took _joy_ in tormenting me."

"I get the feeling they'll be extinct by the time you're done." Quasma shook her head a bit, though she had to admit that it wouldn't exactly be a loss to the world.

"Because they deserve it?" Tomar suggested. "They were never meant to exist in the first place."

"* _Don't say it._ *" Whisper warned Remys softly after Kaul warned her of Tomar's probable reaction to saying that Rohr weren't either.

"* _Technically, they aren't,_ *" Remys reminded Whisper, but let it drop. Really, he hadn't been _planning_ on saying it, true or not.

"There are a lot of creatures in the Blight it wouldn't hurt to see wiped out," he said easily. "Unfortunately, some of them are actually needed around there. Not that most people would object to losing them anyways," he chuckled darkly.

"So what's actually a good thing to leave out there?" Jerik asked, keen to take advantage of a native's knowledge.

"Anything that's a legitimate predator or prey," Remys said easily. "There's little enough out there that's a decent source of food; the skin-thieves are the biggest offender on the 'no right to exist' list. They were created as spies; they don't contribute anything to the system until they die, and nothing really hunts them."

"That'll change in a few years." Jerik muttered.

"Well, for now, we can relax," Quasma said, reaching over to put a hand on his leg gently, rubbing it. "Let's just enjoy having everybody back, or back soon?"

"And Academy food." Tomar added with a grin as the Servant came back with their order.


	22. Victories and Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CrestRider has a mission for Tomar that includes a pleasant week on the road, a good deal of danger and leaving Quasma and company to deal with his very unhappy mage. It's when he returns home that the real havoc begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Tomar paused, sitting down and setting his pack off to the side, pulled out a fishing pole and a small piece of bait and cast it out into the river. He'd been walking for a few days now; occasionally pausing to fish as the urge hit him, or he felt it was a good spot. CrestRider was at his side, the sea-axe seeming to be almost content as he walked along the riverside.

In an odd way it did make sense. The axe was created by a water-race after all, and now he was near flowing water. Jerik's last question about this trip still bothered him from time to time. All he'd done was ask why he couldn't come, and all Tomar could tell him was that he really felt the need to be alone for a while. Despite not arguing it, it was impossible to miss the mixture of distress and unhappiness it had caused.

It didn't help that it didn't settle well with the Defender-Mage situation for one to leave the other behind, no matter how safe the location was.

Still, he knew he needed to go alone, and he was grateful that Jerik had kept his objections to being in a slightly mopey mood.

He was going to have to make it up to him later. At least for the _way_ he'd put it. He wasn't too crazy about the idea either, after all... though he had to admit, a little space was nice once in a while. The chance to relax and just worry about himself for a bit. With any luck, Jerik would take advantage of it too.

As Tomar's line drifted in the river, he let his thoughts drift along with it, gradually turning to the water itself and the small creatures he could see swimming about in it, occasionally inspecting his bait, generally moving on rather than taking it.

It was a much simpler life out here than it was at the Academy, he had to admit, and it was a pleasant change for a time, particularly with such nice weather.

A large trout splashed deeper out in the river, and he cast his line out again, mentally hoping for a bit of good luck. He'd had pretty good luck so far, and catching a trout like this would be a nice meal for the day.

Something tugged the line with the weight of a good-sized fish fighting. Tomar grinned, tugging back, starting to try and pull the fish in.

It fought hard, but he was making progress with the simple pole and line. Each time the fish seemed to tire a bit he pulled the pole up and grabbed some line to bring it a little bit more.

A flicker of motion caught his attention, a ripple of water just on the periphery of his vision.

Probably another fish near the surface. He pulled it in a bit further, focusing mostly on the fish... it didn't seem to be acting right though, it wasn't trying to pull _back_ after he brought it in....

Suddenly, he was paying a lot more attention to that other ripple just as a large scaled form erupted from the water and lunged towards him with a huge mouth full of very sharp teeth.

He rolled to the side, dropping his pole and grabbing CrestRider from his hip, slashing at the monster as it lunged for him. The back of his mind placed this as a sahuagin even as its stone spear blocked the blow and that huge maw of teeth stretched forward to try and bite his head off.

He slammed his fist up into the bottom of its jaw, closing its mouth before it managed to bite. He kicked it off of him, getting back onto his feet and backing away from the river.

"You picked the _wrong_ fisherman," he growled, glaring at the half-piranha, half-shark humanoid that was now considering just what to do now that the ambush had failed and it was facing a well-armed opponent.

It backed up a bit and brought its spear around to take advantage of the reach for it's next attack.

Tomar quickly assessed the situation; he had little doubt that the sahuagin was a skilled warrior, for its kind. He was also sure that he was the better fighter. The trick would be keeping _it_ from finding out ... if it ran, he'd never keep up with it, and some other fisherman would end up dying in his place.

He was sure his youth would work to his advantage here. As skilled as Tomar knew he was, he was also all too aware after the visit home that he was barely more than half grown. He may be taller than most adult Defenders, but he was still a small Rohr.

He stepped back a bit, feigning uncertainty and fear, gripping CrestRider as though he would be more comfortable using it to chop wood than to remove the monster's head. He hid a private smile when the sahuagin lowered it's spear and charged, trying to get the weapon or it's jaws close enough for a strike.

One bite could end an adult Rohr's life in a few heartbeats. A bite in the right spot could cut Tomar in half. And if it didn't, the infection it'd probably give him would.

He ducked to the side when it charged, letting it run most of the way past him before he pushed up with his hind legs, kicking the monster and sending it rolling to its side, wincing as its scales scraped his foot-pads. He spun, charging as it stood up, watching its spear and mouth carefully even as he bore down with CrestRider.

The oddly shaped fish-person spun its spear sideways to block against the axe's shaft and extended its jaws again to bite at Tomar's arm.

He pulled back, the thing's jaws snapping shut just short of his arms, and brought CrestRider down on the monster's shoulder, cutting into it, though not as deeply as he did with the skin-thief. The sahuagin's scales were far better armor. He didn't have the protective rage here to give the blows strength either.

Tomar twisted and yanked CrestRider out of the creature's shoulder, using the momentum from the motion to swing it around and plunge the axe into its other side with a resounding crack of scales and cartilage that didn't seem to phase the fish-creature.

"Why don't you just die," Tomar growled, rearing back as the sahuagin snapped at him again, turning and starting to run once it had the chance.

It didn't get far; as Tomar dropped back down onto all fours, he used the extra momentum to hurl CrestRider after it. The axe spun through the air, embedding the silver blade deep in the creature's skull.

This time, it was clear that it felt it. The fish-man slumped to the ground, gurgling with its last breaths.

"How many have you killed?" He asked the corpse as he trotted up and pulled CrestRider from its skull. He didn't expect an answer of course, but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

He wiped the blade clean, the axe almost seeming to hum in satisfaction as he returned it to his hip and went back to his rod. Pulling the string in, he found that the sahuagin had connected the hook to a small log at the bottom of the river.

"Smart little fish, weren't you?" He muttered, unhooking it and returning it to his pack. After a bit of thought, he moved over to the monster and pulled out his butchering knife. He wasn't much of one for trophies, but if anybody knew about it already, he'd want proof that it was dead. He was sure that he wasn't its first attempted victim.

Besides, not many Rohr his age _could_ honestly say they'd taken a sahuagin's head by themselves.

* * *

"So, how's Jerik lately?" Keil asked Quasma as she and Tim met with the rest of the group for lunch. Noticeably absent were Jerik and Tomar.

"More of the usual," she sighed slightly. "You'd think he was on half a pound of catnip the way he's acting. Some of his instructors are noticing too."

"Has he gotten into trouble?" Lina asked quietly, suddenly worried for her friend.

"No, nothing like that," she shook her head. "He's just really distractible and restless, a bit depressed too. He's _really_ missing Tomar."

"You'd think he wasn't going to be back for months instead of days," Remys nodded. "Acting like a lovesick kitten for the most part."

"Sounds like he needs distracting," Tessi pointed out. "Just a more focused one."

"Well, I for one am open to suggestions," Quasma said easily. "I like him better when he's focused and cheerful." Keil and Lina glanced between each other, as if considering their options.

"How do you guys think he'd like a show?"

"A troupe's coming through?" Quasma asked, looking at them curiously. "I haven't heard anything."

"That's because Mouse troupes don't usually advertise until they get somewhere," Lina chuckled. "Harder for people to get worked up thinking that they're about to have thieves descending on them when they don't know until you're setting up outside the gates."

"You guys remember the Rat who came through last week, made a bit of a ruckus down in the square when he broke up a bar fight?" Keil asked, getting slight nods of recognition in return. "Well, he was an outrider for the troupe. They were heading this way, and he came through to see whether or not we were likely to be a good spot."

"And you guys said we would be, huh?" Quasma chuckled. "Well, probably right too ... and I think it'd be a good way to distract him. When are they going to be here?"

"Probably tonight, be set up by tomorrow, and sticking around for a week or so, assuming nothing goes wrong that means they have to pull up stakes fast," Lina said easily.

"Will you two see about getting the tickets, I'll worry about getting Jerik, or possibly Ryka, dressed?" She grinned a little mischievously at the Mice.

"No problem," Lina grinned back. "Just remember, nothing too fancy. This _is_ supposed to be fun, after all," she teased.

"No pink, I promise," she giggled. "But something other than his school robes."

"Okay," the Mouse smiled. "With any luck, this'll take his mind off of Tomar."

"Just be sure you're right there with him," Tessi told Quasma, shaking her head with a giggle. "Or he'll spend the whole time wishing he was there with him."

"Mmm ... don't worry, I've got an idea for how to get him there and not thinking about Tomar," the Lynx smiled.

"Oh?" Kennara raised a curious eyebrow in prompting.

"Mmm ... I think I'll play the 'mother-to-be' card a little," Quasma smiled, resting her hand on her definitely swollen belly. "He'll come along, and once we get him there I think we'll be able to keep him distracted."

"Oh, yeah, that'll work." Tessi giggled. "He _so_ dotes on you when the kitten crosses his mind."

"Hey, we might not be totally ready for it, but you _can't_ say he's going to make a bad father," Quasma smiled. "So, I go sweet-talk the lovesick tom, you two get the tickets, and you guys decide whether or not you want to go too?" She suggested, looking between Remys and Tessi with the last part.

"Of course we will," Tessi and Rainbow both grinned.

"And I'll see about talking him into it," Kennara said with a slight smirk for her Mage.

"Which means we probably will," Remys said with a slight blush, something that earned them both curious looks from the gathering.

"Oooo, so what aren't you telling us?" Tessi's eyes lit up at the prospect of such gossip.

"Something I'm _not_ telling you," Kennara teased.

"Remys?" Quasma asked with a chuckle.

"She's getting a better and better idea of how to get what she's after," Tim chuckled. "Nothing unusual about that," he teased the Lynx.

"Oh, quit it," Quasma chuckled, elbowing him in the ribs lightly as they stood. "We'll see you guys later then. For now, I've got work to do," she grinned before and headed out.

* * *

Quasma slipped into Jerik's room through the door to the kitten's, sniffing lightly, her stomach rumbling as she smelled his dinner. Well, he was definitely in. Still, good to be polite.

"Jerik?" She called, closing the door behind her.

"In here," he called back. His voice carried both his distraction and the warmth she was used to hearing when it came to her.

"How's it going?" She asked, heading out to meet him in the living room, dressed in the loose-fitting robes that did a reasonably good job of concealing the swell of her belly.

"I've had better weeks," he sighed and closed the book he'd been studying over his meal. "Are you actually hungry, or is it just the smell?"

"Mostly the smell, though I am a bit hungry," she admitted. "Don't order anything for me though; I'll eat once I get back to my quarters. Our daughter's already turning out to be a bottomless pit," she giggled.

"That's a good thing," he grinned. "She'll grow up strong."

"Yeah, but you didn't hear what Healer Donnelly wants me to do to keep up with her," Quasma said, making a bit of a face. "Blood was _not_ meant to be drunk, or used as an ingredient in cooking."

"Blood?" He raised an eyebrow, now completely uninterested in his own meal.

"Sorry, should've waited until you weren't eating," Quasma admitted, taking a seat. "It's usually cooked into stuff, so it's not so bad." 

Thinking about it, Jerik could almost understand it. After all ... it _was_ mostly iron and protein, low in fat and calories, and something that was readily available from anywhere that was carving up meat.

"Still ..." he shook his head and offered her what was left on his plate. "How often does she expect you do eat that?"

"Not too often, as long as I'm still healthy. It goes up if I faint again," she said as she started to eat, then stopped and slapped her forehead. "Damn it, I'm sorry, I hadn't told you yet...."

"No, you didn't." He said evenly, trying not to panic just yet and let her talk. After all, it was in the past now.

"I didn't want you to worry; it wasn't anything major," Quasma explained. "According to Healer Donnelly, it's perfectly normal, especially as young as I am. I just wasn't eating enough of the right foods, even on her special diet, so I had to add more in. According to her, and to the priests, everything's fine now, and our kitten's okay."

"All right," he nodded and forced himself to relax. "So what brought you over?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a bit of a date tomorrow," she suggested with a smile. "Keil said there's a troupe that should be arriving later tonight so they'll be starting their shows tomorrow."

"I'm getting too mopy again?" He sort of chuckled. "Sure."

"Just a little," she giggled, standing up and moving to sit down next to him, licking his cheek lightly when he slipped an arm around her. "Besides, it'll do you some good to get out and have some fun. Tomar is, after all."

"Yeah, he is, even if it's making me a nervous wreck." Jerik admitted with a weak grin. "I can't help but feel something is up with him insisting on going alone."

"Jerik, do you _really_ think you can't trust him enough to be on his own for a week or so once in a while?" Quasma asked him seriously.

"I know I can," he sighed. "It doesn't stop the feeling."

"You know, maybe it's a good thing that you two have a bit of time apart," she said gently, rubbing his thigh lightly. "You've been together practically since you arrived here ... and I've got to admit, you're being a little clingy. He'll be back in a few days, and you'll both be glad to see each other."

"That I have no doubt of," his old, fond smile the thought of seeing Tomar always brought graced his face and for a moment he was himself again. "At least I'm not being that clingy to you." He chuckled a bit and nuzzled her. 

"If you were, I'd have sicced Tim on you by now," she teased, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek. "Speaking of whom, you want to have dinner with us over in our quarters?"

"Sure. I'll recover my appetite soon enough." He licked her jawline and slid a hand down to caress her swollen belly.

"Don't worry, it's not on tonight's menu," she smiled, kissing his cheek and purring softly. "Let's go then ... and if you want to spent the night, it'd be okay," she added, kissing him again, lightly, and found it returned with the gentle, affectionate passion she'd learned to associate with him reaffirming he found her desirable without asking for more.

* * *

Tomar fidgeted lightly, tapping his fingers on the flat of CrestRider's blade. He was _feeling_ restless and nervous, like he was supposed to be somewhere and was running late. The problem was, he didn't know _where_ he was supposed to be. He was just wandering down the river, upstream from the Academy, and hoping that he'd know when he was where he was supposed to be.

"Where are you taking me?" He murmured softly, not entirely sure who he was speaking to ... a part of him was pretty sure it was CrestRider, as ridiculous as that seemed. The axe was magical to be sure, but it wasn't like it talked to him, like Kaul did to Jerik.

Still he couldn't shake the feeling he was late. His attention was abruptly taken off his unease by a lot of frantic splashing.

He sped up, shifting from his slow trot to a galloping lope along the banks of the river, towards the noise and quickly closed the distance to spot the source. A young Coyote was struggling frantically several yards from shore.

He reached back to his pack, pulling it off and grabbing some rope out of it.

"Grab on!" He shouted, throwing one end to the Coyote even as he thought the girl's struggles weren't right for just not being able to swim.

He scowled as he realized that she wasn't grabbing hold. Whatever the reason, she was in _serious_ trouble. He didn't have time to take his armor off though; all he could do was dive in and pray the river was shallow here, and that's exactly what he did.

As he sank into the water, a process that didn't take very long at all, he was surprised how easy it was to move through it. He normally couldn't swim very well ... but something seemed to be making it as natural as running just now.

Maybe it was just the rush of knowing he had to get out there, but even his armor didn't seem to be slowing him down too much as he half-ran, half-swam out to her.

Without any warning, something hard and nearly invisible slammed into him, and almost dragged him under the water by his main body.

He reached down, grabbing for whatever it was, his hand closing around something thick, almost like a snake, and as thick as his forearm. He managed to swallow a deep breath of air before whatever it was dragged him under entirely, and he grabbed for CrestRider, pulling it off his side and hacking at whatever it was that was holding him, and presumably the Coyote. Her inability grab the rope now made plenty of sense.

He swore he could feel CrestRider hum in excitement as it was brought down on the creature of water and severed what it hit.

Swimming hard, Tomar broke the surface, his armor heavy enough that he couldn't just float up. He drew breath hungrily, continuing out towards the Coyote. He had to get to her before he tried to make it to shore; he was sure that ... whatever this was... it wouldn't let her go just to fight him until he forced it to.

He was even more convinced that CrestRider had something to do with what was going on when he realized he could sense the water snake better than vision could account for as he hacked at whatever bits he could get close enough to.

As he reached the Coyote, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, helping to pull her up over the surface of the water. He tried to turn, only to be confronted by a long, sleek-headed monstrosity rearing up. The snake-like creature plunged into both of them, driving them under the water and forcing itself down Tomar's throat, filling his stomach and lungs. He hacked hard, his entire body convulsing to try and expel the water. CrestRider glowed a bright blue, almost seeming to act on its own as Tomar sliced at it, the cuts almost seeming to heal as fast as he made them.

But they were healing slower each time. He cleared his lungs, swimming back above the water with the Coyote, starting to try and make it back to land. Getting her out of this situation was more important than the fight right now. The fight he could come back to. She was drowning now, her body spasming in his arm as it tried to clear itself of the water.

He felt a hard pressure across his hindquarters and blindly swung at what he was sure must be the creature's head.

CrestRider seemed to flare hot in his hand, and he heard something like a teapot that had been on _far_ too long. Steam filled the air, and the water weird boiled away, leaving him to get the Coyote to shore. He sat CrestRider to the side, and started doing everything he could to help clear the young woman's body of the river water.

He let a little bit of his fear for her go when she began to cough, drawing air into her lugs with each jerking motion.

"Come on," he said encouragingly, rolling her over and helping to pump her back and encourage the water out of her. "That's more like it."

"'Ra frak hap?" She finally spat out with the last of the water that was going to come up.

"Water weird," Tomar explained, sure that was what it was now that he was able to think about it. He remembered hearing about them before; it made him wonder just what was up with CrestRider that he'd been able to fight it off so well. He shifted off her body, sure she'd prefer to have the weight of his water-logged armor off of her. _That_ was going to need some special cleaning when he got the chance. "Are you okay?"

He hoped she could understand him; he was pretty sure he recognized her dialect as one of the dozens that the river rats spoke, and most of them had at least a basic understanding of the other major languages in the area.

"Ye," she nodded, then looked up and really saw him for the first time. Her eyes went wide, somewhere between panic and awe. "Rohr."

"Yeah," he smiled, taking a bit of a step back to let her stand up, and make it clear he wasn't going to threaten her. "I'm glad you're okay. You have anywhere to go?"

"Ye," she scrambled to her feet. "Ou?"

"Yeah, I do," he nodded. "The city downstream," he said, gesturing the general direction for emphasis, though he knew it was a few days away by now.

"Log wlk." She pointed out. "Ou save ye. E ave wrm fire."

"How far?" He asked her. It _would_ be nice to dry off, at least.

"Nt far." She motioned inland a bit. "Ey keek."

"Let's go then," he smiled. "I have some food we could share," he offered to a wide grin.

* * *

"Y'know, it's times like this that I'm glad I live around the Academy most of the time," Quasma mused as she walked with Jerik through the surprisingly large area the Mice had claimed outside the walls of the larger city. Tents were set up, lit with real torches rather than the magical ones that ringed the Academy. Stages were just about everywhere, with performers and small games and barkers making quite the racket.

It was very much like the old circuses and carnivals that Jerik had heard about. Not quite the same atmosphere as a major festival, but still a chance for people to cut loose and relax and enjoy the show.

Or to stand outside the temporary settlement and scowl at people who were enjoying themselves too much, as a few of the stodgier Mages were doing just now.

"Visiting the real world on occasion makes sure you stay grateful," he chuckled softly. "Can you imagine living this way?"

"Mmm ... not exactly this way," Quasma smiled. "Though I meant more the fact that they let 'em set up out here. Some places would turn 'em away. I love when we get chances to see shows like this. Want something to drink?" She asked him, noticing a vendor who, to judge by the business he was doing, clearly had _something_ good handy.

"Sure," he nodded and they got into the milling half-line. "I have to admit, it's a lot more fun to get to come now that we have our full stipend again."

"And the rest of what we got," she grinned back. "Just keep half an eye on your money pouch," she added in a quiet whisper, licking his cheek.

"I will," he chuckled and claimed a quick kiss.

A few minutes later, they were at the front of the line, getting their drinks from the Mouse running the stall.

Jerik noticed that he drew Quasma's drink from a different barrel than his, but sensed no ill intent about him as the two of them paid and took the large wooden cups, filled with cold juice that tasted like a mix of different fruits.

"Guess we're not the only mages here, huh?" Quasma asked as they walked off, taking a sip from her cup. "So, what sort of show you want to see first?"

"Mmm?" Jerik blinked at her.

"The drinks are chilled." She pointed out with a chuckle.

"I figured the barrels were enchanted for it." He said with a sip. "It's nice though."

"You are _so_ spoiled." Quasma rolled with eyes with a giggle.

"Hey, what's the point of all the work if we don't get to make life easier once in a while." He shot back with a grin.

"Point," she chuckled. "And the barrels probably are enchanted; I'd hate to have to cast a spell for each one. But odds are they've got a mage around anyways; we're good for show," she grinned, nodding towards a tent that practically glowed magically where people were laughing. "Even if it's not as impressive around here as it can be other places."

"Bet that mage does things with magic we never do, though." He smiled a little fondly for the thought of having things be so easy, even though in the same moment he knew he'd go crazy from lack of excitement and challenge within months.

"Well, not that we ever admit to doing," Quasma giggled. "Want to go watch?"

"Okay, so nothing _too serious_ students do." He chuckled and nuzzled her. "Yeah, it'd be fun to see magic used just for entertaining. It'll probably come in handy soon," he ghosted his tail across her belly.

"Yeah," she smiled, heading into the tent with him, passing a copper slip to the Mouse by the tent-flap.

Inside, it was definitely hot, making Jerik grateful for the cool drink. The gathered audience and torches in the center along with the performing mages mixed to make the place _incredibly_ warm. Still, it wasn't _too_ uncomfortable, and the show was worth it. The mages seemed to be illusionists, hurling showers of sparks and conjuring illusionary dragons to dart out amongst the audience. Two other Mice, presumably their Defenders, engaged one of the dragons in 'battle,' a comedy of bumbling errors that more than one of the students watching could remember having happened in their real life all too clearly.

Soon Jerik and Quasma were laughing along with most of the audience, enjoying the show for what it was, just a show to entertain. It was distracting enough that he nearly missed the niggling in the back of his mind of someone trying a little too hard not to be noticed.

He reached back, grabbing a slender hand as it closed around his money-pouch even before the _alarm_ spell went off.

"You have some explaining to do." Jerik growled softly as he pulled the youth around in front of him and glared at the mixed breed canine child.

"I'm sorry!" The boy said, his long, floppy ears pressed back even further than normal, his tail tucked between his legs. He was even younger than Jerik; maybe ten. Definitely not an Apprentice or Defender in training. Not all _that_ skilled a pickpocket either. Quasma looked over at the two of them, quickly figuring out what had happened.

"Outside," she suggested quietly as the current routine ended and the next began, not wanting to create a scene in the crowded tent.

Jerik nodded and half pulled the boy along, a slender tendril of Force on his pouch to ensure he didn't have any friends to take advantage of the distraction.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Quasma asked as they got out.

"He was trying to lift my pouch," Jerik answered simply, then looked down at the pup. "It's time for a very good story from you."

"A name might be a good idea too," Quasma added.

"I'm Romy," the pup said, looking about as contrite as he could for having been caught red-handed. "I'm sorry, my da's been sick, and things are awful tight ... I thought maybe I could help out a little. Folks from the mage-school always have plenty of coin...."

"* _He's telling the truth,_ *" Quasma told Jerik with a quick _whisper_. "* _That, or a_ very _good liar._ *"

"* _It's the truth,_ *" he replied in a muted tone and regarded the pup for a long moment. "Care to earn a few slips instead?"

"* _You are_ such _an easy mark,_ *" Kaul rolled her mental eyes.

"How?" Romy asked, seeming to relax a bit now that he was reasonably sure he wasn't going to be used for target practice.

Jerik had to think about that for a bit, it wasn't in his plans, but the pup's family _did_ need a couple slips more than he did, and maybe some of the full Mages with more coin would be willing to help out too. Tessi's folks and the gang's instructors would be good places to start. It was Academy policy to try and keep poverty and desperation from infecting the area, after all.

"* _And you get that warm fuzzy feeling when you help someone._ *" Kaul chuckled.

"I have chores I do for the Academy, cleaning and scrubbing the hallways and such; things anyone willing to put a little effort into it can do. I'd be willing to pay you for each day you do them for me." Jerik offered with a thoughtful look. "I can ask around too. I know there are others who would value a couple hours off more than a slip or two. It won't be very steady from any of us who are still Apprentices, we don't have that much money, but I should be able to find enough who are interested given your situation so you can earn at least a couple coppers a day from at least one of us. Defenders always seem to be polishing their armor and weapons, and they have as many chores as we do, so some of them might be willing to. Some of the Mages and full Defenders might be willing to pay you to do errands and fetch things for them as well until your dad is healthy again.

"For today, three coppers for sticking around us, no more pick-pocketing, and fetching what you are asked to from various venders."

"Yes sir," Romy nodded eagerly. "Uhm ... I should probably return something first," he added sheepishly, glancing back towards the tent.

"Yes, you should." Jerik nodded and let the pup's arm go, pleased that he didn't have to suggest it. It made him feel his choice was all the more the right one.

"You handled that quite well, Apprentice," a female Mouse observed as she stepped towards them from around the tent, one of the local performers to judge by her dress.

"* _If that's one of the troupe, the Academy needs to start worrying about their mages,_ *" Kaul observed mentally.

"* _I noticed,_ *" Jerik held his chuckle to himself. "* _An Elder, probably Kora, from the Force signature._ *"

"Thank you," he inclined his head politely to the very attractive Mouse as Romy ducked into the tent again, though he did make a point to try not to spoil Kora's efforts by letting on publicly he knew who she really was. "He's just a kid in a bad spot. The future is served better by letting him know that honest work can serve his needs to. He didn't really want to be a thief."

"Shortest path to what he felt he needed," the Mouse agreed. "Well, I should get back to work. The two of you enjoy the show," she said brightly, heading off.

"Kora?" Quasma asked Jerik.

"I'm pretty sure," he nodded as Romy came back.

"So, do you need me to get you anything yet?" The pup asked.

"Not just yet," Quasma smiled. "Come on; let's look around a bit."

* * *

"All dri 'ow?" The young Coyote asked Tomar after he'd sat by her fire for some time, his armor off and drying separately.

"I am," he nodded gratefully, his armor still somewhat damp between the scales, which he had carefully propped up so the leather beneath could dry. "Thank you ... uhm ... do you have a name?" He asked her. It was only polite, after all... particularly since he was aware that she had been watching him with a little more interest than could be strictly associated with his saving her.

"Wisa," she smiled. "Wan do som'ing whi 'ur armor d'ying?"

"What'd you have in mind?" He asked her with a smile.

"Ou well 'ilt," she nodded towards his groin. "Ye like."

He wasn't entirely sure of what she was saying, but it wasn't hard to grasp her meaning. For a moment, he was about to turn her down on sheer principle. But when he thought about it... it _wasn't_ like he and Jerik had an exclusive relationship. And she was an attractive girl, one he probably couldn't accidentally get pregnant; he'd never heard of somebody who wasn't at least a Wolf having a child by a Rohr before.

Why not? Jerik wouldn't have turned her down, he was sure, and would probably be pushing him not to either if he was there.

"Want to play around a bit?" He asked her with a rumble.

"Yes," she nodded and slipped her arms inside her rough tunic to pull it over her head.

Already undressed, Tomar stood and moved over to help her undress, rubbing her sides lightly. He was a little surprised to find that she was in fairly good condition. She didn't bathe daily like he did, or have the pest-repellant soaps, but she did eat enough and took fairly good care of her fur; brushing it and combing herself for pests with some regularity.

She rumbled and pressed into the contact even as she reached out to run her fingers along his sheath as soon as her tunic was off.

He rumbled back, moving a little bit closer, his sheath gradually filling out as he reached up to fondle her relatively small breasts lightly. He leaned down, nuzzling her lightly, not sure if he should kiss her or not. Soon it wasn't an option as she knelt and nuzzled his groin. Her wide, soft tongue ran along his filling sheath while her fingers worked his balls.

He moaned, reaching down to rub her ears, his forepaws tensing as he fought the urge to paw at the ground. His shaft started to harden and slip out, eager for the attention. It felt very different from Jerik's tongue doing this, but it still felt incredibly good.

He whimpered slightly when she lifted her body and ran her fingers the thick fur of his chest.

"Kno how?" She looked up at him a bit uncertainty.

"First male, or just first Rohr?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back, reaching down to massage the spot above her tail.

"Fst Rohr," she said, rumbling and rubbed back against his fingers eagerly.

"I know what to do," he reassured her. "Like this, or want me against your back?"

"This," she shivered and nuzzled his chest.

He tilted her long muzzle up, kissing her gently as he rubbed his stiffening shaft against her thigh.

"Lift a leg," he rumbled, reaching down to slip his hand down to support her thigh as she complied. They both moaned as he guided his body into hers, her tight warmth twitching and squeezing him as he began to thrust.

He took his time getting into it; he wasn't sure just how she liked it, and wanted to make her enjoy it. He kissed her again, more deeply, as he started to sink his shaft into her tight, hot, wet body. He squeezed her leg lightly as he mated with her and she moaned and moved with him as best she could.

"Su good," Wisa moaned into his fur, her arms around his neck as her entire body rubbed against his.

"So very good," he agreed, panting and shifting his other hand down to support her weight a bit better. Shorter than Ryka, most of her weight was held by her arms around his neck and his hands at her hips. It got his entire body more fully involved with their rhythm as they both soaked in the pleasure of their mating.

He lifted her up a bit, grunting as she raised her other leg and her weight drove her body down onto his thick, hot cock. He screwed his eyes shut tight, moaning as he thrust deeply into her, his balls churning.

She got both her legs wrapped around his waist, resting on his lower shoulders, and leaned back with her hands holding onto his shoulders as he supported her weight. With every thrust he made, she whimpered, until a deep shudder ran through her body and she howled, her body clamping down around him.

He howled with her, his knot swelling as he thrust forward one last time, tying with her as he sprayed her sex with his thick, hot seed.

"Mmm, good mt." She murmured against his chest.

"Thanks," he murmured, rubbing her back and sitting down. "Mmm ... you're pretty good too," he added, licking a pointed ear lightly.

"Ou ave un?" She looked up at him, their bodies locked together for some time.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Back in the City for now. He's a good guy though."

"Ah guy?" She asked, curious at that.

"Rohrs are both," he explained, nodding slightly towards his hind-body, not really looking to explain the more ... unusual ... parts of their relationship.

"Ah goia b ah mother?" She almost giggled. "Such ah strong male."

"Eventually," he chuckled. "My father just had his first litter last winter. I'm going to be taking a few years before I have mine."

"S'range," she murmured and snuggled against his chest to wait for his knot to shrink.

"A bit, I suppose," he murmured, snuggling with her and enjoying the intimate feel of it.

* * *

"Why don't you head on home, Romy?" Quasma suggested, pulling out her pouch and taking the three copper slips out for the pup. "It's late, you need sleep."

"And your mate needs to go back home," the pup giggled, taking the coins and pocketing them. "Thank you, both. I'll be around the Academy tomorrow?"

"That sounds fine," Quasma nodded. "And yes, he does," she added with a chuckle, glancing at Jerik as he talked to some of their other friends nearby. Romy headed off, and she went to fetch Jerik before he talked himself into waking up in a bed he hadn't been planning on. He was more drunk than she could remember him getting before, and she _knew_ the two Wolf fems he was talking with were probably just as soused, if not worse.

It had made for an interesting experiment she'd only half intended to happen. He was a flirty and very uninhibited drunk, and even as moody as he'd been lately, he was generally cheerful and agreeable. She knew why he normally kept drinking to a minimum though. He didn't have much of a tolerance, and even though he wasn't nearly the control freak that Remys was, he still had enough understanding of his talents to know it was a bad thing to loose control.

"* _Will you_ please _get him home?_ *" Kaul complained with increasing insistance.

"Come on, 'Rik," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and stepping up close. "Time for us to call it a night."

"Mmm, as long as it's with you." He rumbled and turned his head to nuzzle her.

It had become a constant of the evening that had made her blush more than once. She wasn't his first love, she knew her place was somewhere around fifth behind Tomar, flying, magic and his daughter, though she wasn't sure of the order. Whatever doubts she had that he really found her attractive though were wiped out by random affection and comments he'd made as he'd gotten more drunk.

It was kind of startling to realize that he really did think she was someone he'd be proud to introduce to his family as the mother of his kit. It was even more so when a little magic revealed that it wasn't the drink talking, it had just made him more talkative and a bit more boastful of things he felt he had a right to be proud of, and it seemed she was one of them.

"Of course," she smiled, returning the nuzzle. "Let's just make sure we get there, okay?" She added with a slight wink, starting to guide him back towards the town.

"Did you have fun?" Jerik asked and slipped an arm around her waist as they walked close together.

"Yeah," she smiled, returning the gesture and pressing up against him lightly, not minding letting people see them as a couple at all. "You?"

"A lot," he chuckled a bit. "Thanks," he nuzzled her affectionately. "I forget to live sometimes. Shouldn't do that."

"No, you shouldn't," she smiled, licking his cheek lightly. "Glad I managed to remind you of that," she added as they entered the city proper and worked their way to the Academy along with folks who were occasionally a good bit more inebriated than Jerik. He, at least, was still coordinated.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you could do it." Remys told Quasma as he and Kennara joined the pair briefly.

"It wasn't entirely intentional," she chuckled, shaking her head. "You two go?"

"We did," Kennara smiled. "Actually had a good time to, though he'll never admit to it," she giggled, nodding towards Remys.

"If you stopped teasing me about it, I might some day." He shot back with the Reptan version of a grin.

"Ooo, Remys admit to having fun?" Jerik snickered, his eyes wide as he leaned their direction a bit, his eyes roaming Kennara shamelessly.

"And I think that's my cue to make sure he gets back home soon," Quasma chuckled, shaking her head as she led Jerik off a bit. "You are _really_ wound up tonight," she observed, though she was grateful again that he made no protest or resistance to the idea of leaving with her instead of whoever he was ogling at the moment.

"When was the last time I got to see that much attractive female fur?" He pointed out and kissed her solidly. "Besides, I'm coming home with you."

"Mmm...." She rumbled into the kiss, rubbing his side. "I know you are. I'm just a smidge worried that if I don't keep an eye on you, you're gonna find a way to have more kittens on the way before your first litter's born," she smirked.

"Oh, no. Not going to happen," he shook his head sharply, more than a bit distressed by the idea. "Infertility spell holds even if I'm drunk."

"Sorry," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "Now, let's get you home. You're going to have your first real hangover in the morning, and I don't think you want to be figuring out whose bed you're in while you deal with that," she smiled.

"Right," he nodded and relaxed against her a bit. "You didn't drink, did you?" He asked as a thought crossed his mind.

"No; Romy and I stayed out of the hard stuff," she said easily as she used a levitation spell to carry them up the stairs. "You know, we should see if he's good with kits... we might have a babysitter handy."

"If he is, it would be a good use of the coin," he nodded and tried to shake the fuzziness from his head, only to succeed in completely loosing his balance for a moment. "I think bed would be good," he murmured as he recovered with her support. "'Fore I fall down."

"Mmm ... yeah," she agreed. "I couldn't really catch you that well," she giggled, guiding him into her room and starting to undress him. "Sleep with me tonight?"

"Don't think I'll manage more than sleep," he admitted, though he kissed her lightly and sat on the bed without reservation. "I'd like to."

"I just meant sleep," she smiled, stripping herself down and climbing into bed with him, pulling him down next to her. "More, we'll think about after you're not hung over," she murmured, kissing him and pulling the covers up so they could both doze off.

* * *

Jerik stayed after class dispersed, patiently waiting for Mage Temreth to be ready to talk to him and trying not to show how nervous he was.

The Stoat took a few moments, speaking with Randy, another of the students, for a bit. The Raccoon was having some trouble with her recent spell-work, and he was offering her a few pointers for her studying.

Before long, she headed out, leaving Temreth and Jerik alone in the room.

"Well, this is unusual," he chuckled. "What's on your mind, Jerik?"

"I ran across a pup at the fair, his father's been sick and it's been pretty hard for them to get by. He's a willing worker and makes a good effort at whatever he's asked to do so far. Some of us are helping them out by paying him to do our chores and such, but I thought you might know someone with a bit more money that would be willing to hire him to run errands or something. I know a Servant can do anything he can, but he's trying hard to earn money the right way and it really should be encouraged."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the pup that we've all been told to quietly ignore, would it?" He asked with a smile. "I think we can find somebody. Why don't you introduce me to him some time, I'll see what I can do?"

"Yes, that's Romy," he nodded. "I'll bring him by later today?"

"Very good," Temreth said easily. "I look forward to meeting him; he sounds like a very polite pup, according to the people who've met him."

"Thank you," Jerik bowed his head politely before he left.

* * *

A few days later, Tomar and Wisa had parted ways. She was heading back to her camp, and he was heading back to the City ... after a brief stop to use one of his mother's charms to take care of a few fleas he'd picked up.

He _was_ looking forward to getting back to town, and he could see it just ahead of him now as he crested one of the hills a few miles outside it. He grinned; just a bit more, and he'd be back with Jerik.

He glanced up as a red-tailed hawk flew towards him.

Smiling, he turned his attention back towards the city, continuing that way. Probably a rabbit nearby or something; he certainly couldn't think of any reason a hawk would be interested in him.

He looked back up at it dived, his well-honed instincts marking it as coming towards him.

"* _You're back!_ *" Jerik's mind touched his.

"Jerik?" He asked, realizing who the hawk was just before his mate shifted back to his natural form and impacted with less force than he'd expected, though it still made his breath come out in a whoosh before he was soundly kissed.

He wrapped his arms around him reflexively, returning the kiss and forgetting about his surprise. He'd ask later. For now, it was just good to have his mate back in his arms and he could feel just how grateful Jerik was to be there again.

"I've missed you," Jerik murmured and claimed another kiss.

"I've missed you too," Tomar murmured, returning the kiss. "You wouldn't _believe_ the time I've had," he rumbled lowly, kissing Jerik's neck. He relished the shiver he got for it.

"You smell like it," he moaned softly and pressed close. "You missed a lot of fun here too."

"Mmm ... we'll have to trade stories," Tomar rumbled, rubbing Jerik's back. "First, I think we ought to get back to our room and get reacquainted, before you melt right here."

Jerik shivered in anticipation and backed out of their embrace with a bit of reluctance. "A nice, long grooming, and some fun." He purred. "I'll go set things up, so you actually make it back." He winked and shifted back to the hawk-form and took off.

"He is _definitely_ going to have to tell me when he learned to do that," Tomar chuckled, starting back for the city at a loping run.

* * *

"So this is where you picked up your new little friend?" Tomar asked Jerik with a smile as the two of them and Quasma whiled away one of their days off at the last day the Mice would be in town.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm glad I'm the one who caught him too. Not everyone would have helped him."

"* _Softie._ *" Kaul chuckled.

"Yeah, but you did," Tomar smiled, giving Jerik an affectionate nuzzle. "Seems we've both been helping out people this week," he chuckled, cocking his head as he noticed a line in front of one of the tents. "Now what's going on there?"

"Acrobats," Quasma grinned. "Should be pretty good."

"Let's go watch then," he grinned back, the three of them getting into line. "After all, I missed the first time around," he chuckled.

"Only because you were rescuing a girl from a water weird." Jerik chuckled, leaning against his mate and Defender with an arm over his lower shoulder, affectionately scritching his shoulder blades.

"Mmm ... afraid that was more of a fringe benefit," Tomar admitted with a chuckle. "Quasma? You okay?" He asked, looking back at the unusually quiet Lynx.

"Just a little warm," she said easily. "If you don't mind, I might take a bit of a load off while we're inside, rest on your back."

"Fine by me," Tomar said easily. "I'm sure it gets hot inside there."

"Want a little help adjusting the temperature?" Jerik asked quietly.

"Let's see how bad it is," she said easily. "It's not that bad; getting out of the sun might actually help. I've just been on my feet for a while, and my winter coat's still mostly in."

"All right, but tell me if it gets to you, okay?" He looked at her seriously.

"I will," she reassured him. "I can always cool it off myself, if I have to," she smiled, reaching down to squeeze his shoulder as they headed in after paying and found two seats on the end so Tomar could sit on the ground next to Jerik.

The young Tom got to spend the show half-snuggled between Tomar and Quasma both, the Lynx resting an arm under her protruding belly. The show was impressive, particularly when you considered that they weren't using any magic at all. The tent was fairly warm, but Quasma didn't say anything about it before the show was done, and they were working their way out.

"Bet Lina doesn't come to this part of the show," Tomar chuckled. "She'd want to take off with 'em again."

"That or wanting to show them up in her armor." Jerik added with a grin. "I can see where her agility comes from with that."

"Yeah," Quasma smiled. "Why don't we grab something to drink?" She suggested, nodding towards one of the vendors.

"And some lunch," Tomar agreed.

"Sounds good," Jerik nodded. "I'll get the drinks, you get the food," he looked at Tomar, "and you find us a place to eat in the shade?" He glanced at Quasma.

"Sounds good," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "And nothing heavy for me," she added to Tomar as he started off to grab lunch for them.

"Right," he called back and let his nose lead him to the best vendor for lunch while Jerik headed for the fruit juice vendor that had gotten him so drunk on the first day.

"Two without alcohol, one with." He ordered when he got to the front of the line.

"Decided to lighten up, huh?" The vendor chuckled, getting the drinks and handing them over when Jerik paid. "Enjoy; good to have a little more business the last day."

"One hangover in a lifetime is _quite_ enough for me." Jerik grinned at him before taking the three mugs and heading off to where he felt Quasma was.

He found her resting under a good shade-tree near a number of tents that were being pulled down on the outside of the encampment. Tomar caught up with him shortly, carrying a good supply of skewered roast meat and fried breads, and a few fruits.

"Figured the fruit would work better for Quasma," he explained.

"Thank you," she smiled at him and accepted the small bag of fresh, water-heavy fruit.

"The meat smells great." Jerik rumbled and happily claimed a handful of the skewers and a fried bread for himself, leaving the majority for Tomar. "I never thought the food in a place like this would be so good."

"Hey, when you live on what you sell and show, you learn to make most of it good," Quasma chuckled, starting in on the fruit as Jerik and Tomar sat down to eat.

"Besides, parts of it are easier to make like this, when you're on the road," Tomar grinned. "If you've got the supplies, it's a _lot_ easier to make up fry bread than the regular stuff."

"I suppose so," Jerik nodded thoughtfully. "We just did it differently. There is a way to turn just about any clay pot and campfire into an oven for flat bread. It's good too."

"Yeah, but probably doesn't sell as well," Tomar chuckled. "Maybe next time we're camping we'll try that one."

"True, most folks think everything tastes better fried." Jerik grinned at him.

"As if you don't." Quasma giggled at him. "I'm just glad it's not the only thing they've got; would _not_ be sitting well just about now."

"Worse case we could just go back and eat in town," Jerik nuzzled her.

"I know," she smiled. "But I like it out here; just not feeling up to anything heavy to eat right now."

"Could be worse," Tomar chuckled. "Right about now, if you were Rohr, you'd be absolutely ravenous."

"I have those days," she rolled her eyes. "Makes me glad I don't have to pay for my meals normally."

"Yeah, and the health care is top notch here." Jerik hugged her shoulders.

"Always a good thing," she smiled, leaning against him with a purr as she finished her drink. "The father's not half bad either," she teased.

"Thanks," he purred softly, one hand drifting over her belly where he paused.

"Jerik?" Tomar caught the look on his Mage's face.

"She's ... restless." He tried to brush it off, but couldn't.

"You noticed t- oogh," Quasma groaned, reaching down and resting her hand next to Jerik's. "That didn't feel good...."

"You can yell at me later." He said even as he helped her to her feet and got her on Tomar's back. "I'll catch up." He told them even as he weaved a _whisper_ to warn the healers what was happening and that she was coming in.

Tomar took off at a flat-out run, moving to jostle Quasma as little as he could as he charged towards the gates. Fortunately, everybody seemed to realize that now was Not A Good Time to be in his way, quickly moving to clear out and let him through as he tore through the fairgrounds and into the city.

Healer Donnelly met them not far outside her office even as Jerik's hawk-form flew in an open window and morphed back to his natural form.

"In here, now," the Saint Bernard said quickly, taking Quasma from Tomar's back as the Rohr slowed down, carrying her into the room. "What happened?"

"Pain around the baby, muscles tightening, and Jerik said she's too restless." Quasma supplied even as she winced again.

"Tomar, fetch Tim," Donnelly told him, the Rohr leaving obediently. "Too early for this," she muttered, casting a spell quietly, her hands glowing for a moment as she passed them over Quasma's belly. She was peripherally aware that Jerik was agitated and wanted to know what was going on, but the young tom wouldn't say anything until it wouldn't interrupt her.

Quasma was another matter.

"Too early?" She looked up at the mature St. Bernard worriedly.

"I think you're starting to have the kit," she explained softly. "I'll do what I can to lessen the pain and help the kit, but I wasn't expecting this for a few months yet. Jerik; are your necromantic studies going anywhere?"

"No, ma'am, but Remys specializes in it." He supplied. "I have some training with healing, though."

"A somewhat different field, I'm afraid," the Saint Bernard said, shaking her head. "And I doubt that Remys would have learned the spells in question, to be frank." She took a moment, sending a _whisper_ to the Prelate to send one of the priests if he couldn't come himself. "How often are you having the cramps, Quasma?"

"Every few minutes," she did her best to control her fear. Even she knew a kitten born this early had no chance of surviving.

"That is not entirely true," the Healer told her firmly, picking up on her thoughts. "There is a chance. However, the odds aren't good," she admitted, looking over at Jerik apologetically even as the young tom scooted into an out of the way spot where he could hold Quasma's hand.

"Death isn't the end, just as birth isn't the beginning." He told Quasma softly but firmly. "We will make it through this."

"You're a lousy - ooh," she groaned, another cramp interrupting her as Tim and Tomar arrived.

"A guy's got to try," Jerik smiled weakly and instinctively tried to ease her pain.

"Be careful how much you do," Donnelly warned him gently. "I don't think you'll cause any harm, but I'm still not entirely sure how your abilities work."

"The Prelate sent word that he's coming," Tomar said softly, moving close to Jerik as Tim moved around by Quasma's head.

"Good," the Saint Bernard nodded. "Jerik... I'll try to save the kit, but Quasma comes first," she told him seriously.

"I know," he nodded, only part of him truly accepting the outcome of losing either one.

"* _It_ is _possible,_ *" Kaul told him gently. "* _Just try to be ready for it. They won't give up easily._ *"

"If you can use spells to help keep her from getting too hot or tired, go ahead," Donnelly told him, moving over to her counter and quickly starting to mix something as another cramp came and Quasma squeezed his hand tight.

He sent calming energy through her, focusing on muting the pain and keeping her body temperature stable, and settled into the limited role he had in this.

The Prelate arrived a few minutes later, his face showing his concern for mother and child alike. The Bear and Dog both worked hard, using magic to help ease the process as much as they could, Donnelly frequently returning to her work-bench to mix up some powder or potion quickly.

"J-Jerik?" Quasma panted weakly, looking up into his eyes, exhaustion and pain showing in her features despite the efforts that were draining his reserves as well. "I'm scared...."

"* _It will be all right,_ *" he whispered directly to her mind. "* _You will live._ *"

"We're not going to lose you," Tim told her firmly, kneeling just out of the way and rubbing her shoulders. "Not going to happen."

"The kitten ...." she looked from her friends to the Prelate.

"I am sorry, she was not meant to be." He told her gently. "It won't be much longer now."

"Gods," Quasma moaned, crying out as a particularly hard contraction hit. She was half-aware of Jerik's presence near her mind, trying his best to help her and contain his own grief until he wasn't needed, and the scent of loss among those around her as the news sunk in for everyone.

"* _She's already gone,_ *" Jerik whispered to Quasma, his knowledge of the flow of energy and life added as he tried to give her the small comfort in knowing their daughter had not suffered in passing to the afterlife with little resistance.

"Jerik, would you help us get her to her knees," Donnelly asked him softly.

He nodded and got Quasma up with Tim's help, the shift in position bringing with it a rush of liquid between her legs and a groan from the Lynx herself.

"It's almost over," Donnelly reassured her, helping to hold her up and gently guiding her into position so the birth canal was at its shortest. "Drink this. It will bring the labor on faster."

Quasma nodded and downed the bitter-tasting potion in a single gulp.

The contractions began to come faster, but they weren't as painful. Before long, the stillborn kitten, only partly formed, emerged. The Prelate took the child as Quasma panted hard, her body wracked with pain, both physical and a far deeper emotional one.

"Are there any rites either of you wish?" The Bear asked softly as Donnelly helped her down and began cleaning her up gently.

"We usually bury the dead." Jerik said hesitantly, trying to dredge up memories beyond what he had already seen here that were important. "And name them."

"Jamie," Quasma murmured softly, her body and mind exhausted. "Unless you want to change it now."

"No," he kissed her forehead, then looked up at the Prelate. "She's Jamie Clawson."

"She will be buried properly," the Bear nodded in promise. "If the two of you want, once you have recovered for a time, we can have a small ceremony."

"Thank you," Jerik inclined his head, his own exhaustion starting to show. "I would like that."

"Defenders, take your mages back to their quarters, Donnelly told them softly, fetching two small bottles of clear liquid. "Once you are in your beds," she explained, handing the bottles to Quasma and Jerik, "drink these. They'll help you sleep for a while."

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik nodded, even as it was clear that he'd see Quasma to bed before he saw his own.


	23. Blight Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jerik almost ready to graduate to Mage, a section of the Blight has turned into lush swampland and he's on the team sent to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"Are you sure about this?" Elder Kora asked the lean Raccoon female next to him, her fur silvered with age as she knelt next to the scrying pool beneath the Tower of Divination and Necromancy.

"I'm sure, cousin," she nodded. "Thanik agrees ... he will be here with Scyress shortly. It may be nothing ... or even good news ... but we are sure that magic is involved in this. Powerful magic we can not leave uninvestigated." She explained, nodding towards the swampland visible in the scrying pool.

"Agreed," the ancient Wolf spoke as he entered the cavern, the sleek, relatively youthful and combat-fit feline form of Scyress only a half step behind him.

"So what's in the swamp?" Scyress asked, at ease with talking to Elders at this point in her life.

"To the best of our knowledge, nothing," Thanik explained. "Scyress, this is Melissa, Elder of the Divination school."

"A pleasure to meet you, Scyress," the older Raccoon said, inclining her head with respect for the outworld-necromancer. "And Thanik is correct. We haven't seen any creature within ... every time I come close to the center, my spells begin to unravel, so I suspect there is an anti-magic field there. Whatever it is, however, Thanik and I can both sense potent necromantic energy. This becomes even more interesting when you realize that this swamp is in the Blight ... and wasn't there last week."

"That _is_ very interesting." Scyress nodded, now seriously interested. "The amount of power required to undo even part of the Blight is remarkable from all indications. So what do you want me to do there?" She looked around at the three of them. It didn't sound like the lead-in to her usual missions.

"Primarily, investigate it and see what you can tell us about the magic involved," Thanik explained. "As you might imagine, any magic capable of returning the Blight to livable terrain, removing the taint ... well, it would be invaluable, if it was reliable and something we could control. We would also like you to look into just what the intent of this is, if there is one. I doubt that the Blight is just spontaneously manifesting the magic needed to heal itself ... though stranger things have happened."

"Agreed on all counts," she nodded sharply. "I will go, though it may be good to have someone better versed in the actual magic of the Blight, or at least local Necromancy, come along for an expert opinion."

"Agreed," Thanik nodded, pleased that she had brought it up. "Have you worked with Mage Nemn before?"

"Not in the field, but I have consulted with him several times," Scyress nodded. "He seems quite aware of just how poor he is at combat, and his Defenders are good at what they do."

"Correct on all fronts," Kora chuckled. "He is, however, one of the foremost scholars when it comes to the Blight. We don't think he'd be a liability, and he is willing to go along. There is also a favor I'd like to ask of you. Apprentice Jerik is nearly at the point where he should become a mage, but his career choices make us rather leery of promoting him without at least one trip into the Blight with a more skilled mage to make sure he has the skills necessary."

"And I'm convenient with this mission," she nodded easily. "Has he been chaperoned before?"

"Not in the Blight, though he has worked with Mage Melinda before," Kora said easily. "He worked with her last month when she went to deal with those bandits working with the troll. He also has a fair amount of solo experience in the field for somebody his age."

"Is she still at the Academy?" She focused on the young Raccoon. "I would like to talk with her before we head out. I will take him, unless he is completely unprepared to be responsible. Though I am curious, what is his career choice that he needs to know the Blight so young?"

"He plans to start hunting some of the creatures there, and bringing slaves out of it as he can," Kora explained, editing the actual statement Jerik made a bit to make it more reasonable. "And yes, she is. She should be available before you go."

"Ambitious," she chuckled softly, though there was definite approval in her eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised, given what stories there are about him already."

"Quite ambitious," Kora chuckled. "And to be honest, I'm reasonably certain he'd be fine. It's just a matter of wanting to be sure; I'd rather he didn't go out and get himself turned into lunch for something nasty out there. There is one thing to keep an eye out for. If you run into skin-thieves along the way, be ready for him to be _extremely_ aggressive. He's still rather cross about the one that almost got him."

"Noted," she nodded easily, then chuckled. "I can hardly blame him for that one. I'll be ready if it happens. Has he taken one out yet, other than the one his Defender turned to pulp saving him?"

"No, though more for lack of opportunity than any lack of desire," Melissa said, shaking her head. "He's been speaking with me about charms to detect them lately."

"He's smart, he studies, he plans, he's a team player, a natural leader and half-decent warrior with the instincts and stomach for combat ... if I'd run across him younger, I might try to take him on as an apprentice." Scyress shook her head. "They're very good traits in a hunter. I'll do my best to polish them while he's in my charge."

"Thank you, Mage Scyress," Kora smiled. "If he turns out to be trouble, please let us know."

"I will," she smiled slightly. "I expect he'll make the trip ... interesting ... even if he's not trying to. Is there anything else you do know about this swamp?"

"You should expect the creatures you find there to be stronger than usual; they've got more readily available food, and the living isn't as harsh," Thanik explained. "So while they might be less irritable, they'll probably be in better shape."

"Probably a higher concentration too, drawn in from the desert." Scyress murmured mostly to herself. "At least if what created this doesn't expel them."

"Which we can't be sure of," Thanik nodded. "And, of course, you're familiar with dealing with _any_ area that suffers from a potent death-energy background. Anything that dies might need to be put down several times."

"A particularly good reason to send me," she nodded. "It is my specialty."

"Quite," Thanik chuckled. "As usual, you'll be compensated for your time and expense, and we will be interested in any undead specimens you can recover. If you would like, we'll make a _casket of preservation_ available for your use, since I don't believe you have one of your own available."

"It would be useful if I find specimens for you," she nodded. 

"Well, if there are no more questions, I think we can let you go get ready then," Kora said easily.

"Only one. Has Jerik, and their teachers, been informed yet?"

"They have been informed to be ready for an official mission prior to his promotion to mage," Melissa said easily. "We haven't told them where yet, but they are mostly prepared, and Jerik has few classes left at this point."

"Good," she nodded. "Will you inform him I wish to see his full preparations, including his Defender, for the mission in my quarters after lunch tomorrow?"

"With pleasure," the younger Raccoon nodded. "I'll also tell him it will be to the Blight," he chuckled. "He'll see you then."

"A swamp in the Blight, please." She chuckled before turning to leave. "I do want to see if he knows how to pack and what to pack, given what we know of the mission."

* * *

"So, what is it that Scyress wants to talk to us about again?" Colin murmured as he hugged Melinda from behind, the two of them waiting outside the Cat's door just after Melinda had knocked.

"Jerik and that mission he came with us on," she said, pressing back against him with a light rumble. "Mmm ... sounds like he'll be going with her on one to the Blight soon."

"Hard to believe it's just four years since we saved the both of them from that place, isn't it?" He mused.

"A little," Melinda chuckled. "Look at it this way, it just proved it's time to have kids of our own, now that the one we saved is growing up," she winked back at him.

"Maybe we should ask to barrow that statue of his," he nuzzled her as the door opened.

"Ah, good timing," Scyress smiled at them. "The food just arrived. Come in." She bowed politely as she stepped aside.

"Thank you," Melinda smiled, stepping in, Colin following her. "And we'll talk about that later," she winked back at him. "So, how have you been, Scyress? It's been a while."

"Doing quite well," she smiled as they settled around the oval table in the center of the room to the smells and sights of a carnivore finger food feast with plenty of exotic fruits, fresh breads and sweet mead. "I'm still looking for the right Defender. It's difficult to find an experienced one that wants a mage and doesn't have one. It's largely been business as usual. The names are new, some of the powers, but undead are largely what they were back home, and they are just as vulnerable to my powers. It's been very good to get out there and make a difference again."

It was then that Melinda realized why she felt everything was a bit odd here. Everything was curved, if it wasn't a circle or oval. The table, the chair seats and backs, the windows, the doors, the mirror, the artwork ... even the bookshelves had a wave to their front and the walls weren't flat. There wasn't a strait line in the place except for the books themselves, and those were organized so there were as few as possible.

"Is the decorating something from back home?" She asked Scyress.

"Yes," she smiled fondly for the unusual look. "My Order represents the cycle of live and death, the circular nature of all things. It's an outward representation of that."

"It's definitely unusual," Melinda mused. "Probably takes a little getting used to, but it's interesting in its way."

"It's what I know," Scyress chuckled. "But what I wanted to talk to you about is Jerik and Tomar. I'm their next chaperone, and I'd like to know more about them before I take them into the Blight."

"He's _very_ cooperative, especially if you make sure he remembers he's not in charge," Melinda explained. "It's not that he tries to take over or put himself in charge, but if there doesn't seem to be somebody leading things, he tends to forget he isn't. It's a little irritating sometimes, but not too bad. He's good at following orders too, so you're not going to be fighting him to get him to do what he's supposed to."

"Good," Scyress nodded. "That I can deal with. I'm much the same way. It's not an uncommon trait in natural leaders and those who tend to work alone."

"He's the first, but not the second," Melinda nodded. "Another thing to keep in mind; soundproofing was the second enchantment he mastered for his tent," she chuckled. "Make _sure_ you've got somebody inside saying it's okay to come in before you open up his tent."

"Oh God," Colin groaned, shaking his head and blushing brightly under his multi-colored fur. "Yes, _definitely_ make sure of that."

"Even if they aren't fooling around, they're probably naked and grooming, and Jerik, for reference, wakes up like a Defender if you catch them asleep. Thankfully he actually wakes up fast so no one got hurt, but he attacks before he thinks if he's startled too badly." Melinda added. "Overall a good trait for surviving the Blight, but something to be aware of if you're a friend. You'll want to be sure Nemn and the others know about that too. Be a shame to have some sort of misunderstanding and somebody gets hurt."

"I will." Scyress chuckled. "Wouldn't do to give him a heart attack either walking into a show."

"Which they quite possibly could," Melinda agreed with a chuckle. "Another thing to watch out for is that he's worse than most mages when it comes to curiosity. If he doesn't have a reason not to, he'll tend to investigate anything odd he comes across."

"Which is where his cooperative nature becomes most useful." She nodded. "How are they about having what they need?"

"After the problems they had getting his staff made, _very_ good about it," Melinda said with an easy chuckle. "They've had more than enough run-ins with not being prepared for what was coming at them. They're just lucky that we provide _packs_ , or they'd probably be overloaded with gear."

"More likely they'd have gotten one," Scyress chuckled softly. "They are quite the useful item. Is there anything else you can think of about him?"

"Expect him to find any trouble in the area," Colin chuckled. "Or, more accurately, expect it to find him. Not sure what it is, but that kit's got a talent for being at the center of any trouble."

"Is he anywhere as close to as good at getting out of it?" She asked seriously.

"He's very good at getting out of it," Melinda reassured her. "He doesn't mind being rescued, but he and Tomar managed to not only be ambushed by an advance group of the bandits we were chasing, but managed to get loose and lead us to their hideout afterwards."

"Impressive." She murmured, honestly a bit surprised. "I think this is going to be a very interesting trip."

"Scyress, did you ever think it would be anything _else_ once you heard that you might be taking Jerik along?" Melinda asked, the question an honest one for all the Collie was grinning.

"Oh, I knew he was a magnet for adventure. I didn't realize how much of one." She chuckled back over a mug of spiced cider. "He's going to make quite an impression on the Blight in the coming years."

"There are far worse things that could happen," Melinda mused. "By the way - if you can tell us, just what is it that's going on? We didn't get much in the way of details."

"We don't know much. There is a potent anti-magic field in the middle of a swamp in the Blight that wasn't there last week." She summarized what she knew. "Something is undoing the Blight, but it's heavily Necromantic in nature. Right now, we're just investigating. It could be a good thing, it could be something really bad, but anything that can undo even part of the Blight warrants attention."

"Most definitely," Melinda murmured. "I'm surprised we haven't heard about it before; something like that would attract attention, you'd think."

"It's only a few days old. News doesn't travel that fast, even here." Scyress reminded her with a chuckle. "It's only because of the Elder's scrying pool that we know about it yet. How is Tomar at his job?"

"Very good, and his confidence is improving," Colin said approvingly. "He used to be very unsure of himself, but he's mostly past the inferiority complex stage of the job by now. It's not uncommon, particularly if your mage is a good fighter."

"And everything says Jerik is one of the better ones for his age," she nodded. "Good. How's their teamwork?"

"As good as any Mage/Defender team their age, better than many. They've been sparing against a full combat mage with two Defenders for some time now." Melinda said. "They might not look it though. As you've said, Jerik is a good fighter in his own rights. They work together as a team, but it's not the usual tactic all the time. Jerik won't stay back behind cover if he knows he can or has to get into the thick of things."

"Not difficult to deal with," Scyress nodded as she spread preserves on a slice of bread. "It tends to be how I operate as well. Anything else?"

"Mmm ... just a thank you for breakfast," Melinda smiled as she and her Defender started to eat along with their fellow Mage.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"So, do we want to camp outside the swamp before we head in?" Nemn asked Scyress as they stood at the border between the Blight and the strange, dark swampland, the border as clear-cut and unnatural as any in the Blight. "We'll have more light and time to explore if we do, I imagine, but it's your call."

"An easier camp to make as well," she nodded. "We make camp here, head in at first light."

"Yes ma'am," Tomar nodded, starting to pull out the gear for their camp, Jerik helping him even as Nemn's defenders set up their two tents.

"So, what do you think so far?" Nemn asked the other Cat, pulling his hood back to reveal his black-furred face.

"He's easier to control than I expected." She nodded towards Jerik and knelt to set her a bottle filled with milky smoke down in the third corner of their site. "A good deal more realistic too, given some of what he's gotten into."

"This sort of work is three weeks of boredom and walking, and a few days of raw nerves and sheer terror," Nemn chuckled as Scyress unstoppered the bottle and stepped back along with Nemn as the thick white smoke flowed out to form a tent. "And he's learned it well, yes. You know, I'm surprise there isn't some attention here besides us ... not locals, but something that would undo the magics involved in creating the Blight would almost certainly attract the attention of other magical beings."

"They may already be here," she pointed out. "Or have been here. The locals have almost a full moon's head start on us."

"It's not the locals I'm worried about," Nemn admitted. "Do they have demons where you come from?"

"Yes, but they are extremely rare above something an apprentice's Defender, or likely an apprentice, could kill." She nodded.

"Rare, but so is a swamp suddenly springing forth from the Blight," he pointed out. "With any luck, nothing will happen. But I'd be surprised if some of the more powerful ones didn't take notice and at least send followers to check things out."

"Then we'll deal with them, or run and come back with appropriate forces," Scyress said easily. "Whatever is doing this may well be more potent than a demon."

"Granted," he nodded. "Just thought you should know what we might be looking at. Given the influence involved here, I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into death-fiends ... might keep it in mind when you're studying tomorrow morning."

"I will," she nodded and glanced at where the three Defenders were making short work of the fire, meal and tending to their armor and weapons while Jerik went digging in their _bag of holding_ for something.

"I think it's about time for dinner," Nemn smiled and watched as Jerik and Tomar began their nightly ritual of grooming that started before dinner and finished well after they went to the privacy of their tent. "Shall we go?"

"Sounds, and smells, good." She nodded. "I really must find a Defender who can field cook."

"Or just somebody willing to follow you around that can," Jerik piped up with a grin as he started on Tomar's largely exposed expanses of fur while the Rohr worked on cleaning and caring for his new lacquered armor. It was lighter than his usual, but it wouldn't rust or rot in the swamp either.

"Have a hard time getting somebody as domestic as either of these two though," Shayna teased, Nemn's feline Defender smirked over at Jerik and Tomar. "You do realize we're marching into a swamp tomorrow?"

"Grooming isn't just about looking good," Tomar said, somehow managing to look both dignified and offended without anyone buying it.

"It's called social bonding," Jerik chuckled, not the least bit apologetic or embarrassed by any of it.

"There _are_ more fun ways to do that," Shayna teased.

"Yeah, but most of them aren't really suitable during dinner," Tomar smirked back.

"Those are for when we get into the tent." Jerik chuckled. "Same as you."

"Maybe I should get you one of those kits," Shayna mused, leaning over to nuzzle Nemn lightly, the black-furred Cat chuckling and kissing his tabby mate lightly.

"Just remember that the attention goes both ways," he teased.

"You're no fun," Shayna pouted playfully. "Rekk? You're awfully quiet tonight."

"You're making up for it," the Bull smirked back at her over polishing his (weapon of choice).

"Well, if you guys are going to continue to talk, some of us are hungry." Scyress chuckled, enjoying the playful banter and teasing even as she served herself from the large stew pot that smelled of good meat, herbs and vegetables.

"Since when have we let talking get in the way of dinner?" Rekk asked, serving himself, Shayna, and Nemn, leaning back to eat as Tomar served Jerik and himself last. "Though, in all seriousness, we should be sure we get a good night's sleep. No telling what we'll run into tomorrow."

"Except that at the center of this is Necromantic and likely very powerful." Scyress nodded seriously. "It may or may not be trouble." She cautioned the Defenders.

"Necromancy rarely isn't," Shayna pointed out. "No offense."

"Yet you are traveling with someone who proves that assuming it will be is a bad idea." Scyress replied. "If you attacked me, I'd strike back, and rightfully so. It doesn't make me evil. This could be a Necromancer bent on healing, as I am."

"I'll wait until we see walking corpses to start a fight," the tabby said easily.

"We're just not going to be expecting it to go all that peacefully," Rekk concluded. "If it does, then great. But it's our job to be ready for trouble to start."

"As long as 'ready for trouble' doesn't become 'starts trouble'," she nodded in acceptance. "It would be good to have the Blight disappear to what it was."

"Especially if it took some time, and allowed the locals to get ready for it," Nemn agreed. "This place is a scar on Herath. It would be good to see that start to heal."

"I don't think you'll find many who disagree." Tomar nodded, his voice soft and lulled with the pleasure of a filling belly and the attention from his mage and mate.

* * *

"Going well so far, I think," Tomar mused as he and Jerik retired to their tent, the Rohr starting to groom Jerik once he'd stripped his robes and light armor off and lay down on his stomach with a welcoming groan.

"Yes, but in the morning is when the interesting part starts." He arched into the contact. It didn't matter that they'd done this nearly every night for years now, every time felt as good, emotionally and physically, as the first. "How are you feeling about the lighter armor?"

"Really hoping we don't run into anything that'll really put it to the test," Tomar admitted. "It's better than nothing, and it's nice and light, but I prefer the steel. Feels sturdier, and is, until we get to the point where we can put a _lot_ of magic into that stuff."

"Even then, the steel would be better with the same enchantments," Jerik's tail made a lazy pattern that brushed up against Tomar often. "I'm hoping it doesn't happen either, but I've got an armor spell that might help. Not much now, but it should be a bit of extra protection."

"You save that for yourself," Tomar said sternly, kissing Jerik's neck. "At least the first one, okay?"

"Yes, mother," he teased, though he meant it and would. "I'm not the one in lighter armor."

"No, just the one who _always_ wears lighter armor," Tomar chuckled. "On the plus side, if this place _does_ spread out, maybe we won't have cause to go hunting in here as much in the future."

"As pleasant a reason as any I can think of to do something else." He murmured and stretched out languidly before rolling over to his back.

"Mmm... is this a subtle hint to stop thinking and keep grooming?" Tomar asked, making a point of teasing Jerik's balls with the brush before starting to work on his chest.

"Something like that," he purred and relaxed, enjoying the abbreviated grooming they had planned in favor or sleep.

* * *

"You know, now that we're in here, it's not so hard to believe this is still part of the Blight," Shayna mused as the group of six slowly made their way through the swampland. They'd entered it barely an hour before, and already they could see the influence she was talking about.

The plant-life, while it looked to be years old, had grown out in patterns that felt vaguely disturbing. Mangrove trees seemed to be leaning in towards them menacingly, and the general shortage of wildlife made the place disturbingly silent. It was dark too, the punishing sun of the Blight blocked out by the vegetation that reached up far above them.

"Agreed," Scyress nodded, her entire reality on alert. "Whatever undid the desert didn't undo the rest."

"No ... and there is something here," Nemn warned them. "Shayna, Rekk, alert guard, hunter's eyes."

"Yes sir," Rekk nodded, his ears swiveling above his head, his long, curved horns shifting slightly as he made tiny movements to his head to get the best sounds he could. Shayna drew a short knife, holding it flush with her wrist for easy use if they needed it.

Scyress quietly began to weave a potent combat spell to be ready the moment trouble hit.

Jerik heard too, and extended his Force-senses to seek out what didn't belong. He felt it in the distance ... two creatures that practically reeked of the same nature as the family's Demon that his father's early death had spared him. One of them a bundle of fury and hatred, the other sending a cold chill down his spine, like death itself.

"Demons." Jerik murmured, more to himself than anyone else, but Tomar instantly hefted CrestRider a little more firmly.

"What can you sense about them?" Nemn asked, reaching into his robes and pulling out the short, gnarled wand that served as his staff.

"One is full of rage and hatred, the other cold as death." He answered quietly. "Powerful, but I don't think powerful for their kind."

"One of them's probably a zovvut then ... nobody look it in the eyes, that goes double for you and your Defender."

"Yes, sir." The young pair said in unison. Both meant it too, much to Nemn's relief.

"I hear them," Rekk said quietly, brandishing his own massive two-handed sword. "Flames in the distance."

"I sure hope you're right about not being powerful for their kind," Nemn said seriously, moving his wand and casting a defensive spell around the group, runes glowing on the ground as a magical circle formed. "Everybody stay close together until we see what we're up against," he added, quickly casting a few other spells to aid the Defenders.

"They don't think much of themselves," he explained and cast the first of two _armor_ spells for himself, then for Tomar, and prepared for a fight the likes of which he'd never seen.

"We have no reason to fight you," Nemn called out. "No reason, or desire."

The sound of crackling flames drew closer, a creature laughing madly from above them.

"Well! That should make this simple then," the high-pitched voice said, a branch bursting into flames above them just before it broke off and fell towards the group to be swept away by a wave of Jerik's hand.

The young tom closed his eyes and gave his chances over to the Force and the senses that could easily track these two.

"Well, what are you up to?" The voice asked. "Let's see how strong you all are," it crooned, cold fear washing over each of them. Tomar shifted his grip, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Shayna rowled low in her throat, looking up towards the voice and throwing her knife as she caught a glimpse of blue-white flames through the foliage.

"Ouch!" The creature snarled, just before it crashed down, ripping the iron knife from its arm and melting it in its grasp.

The fiend was tall and lean, wreathed in flames, eyes burning with hatred. It looked almost like a skin-thief set ablaze, its fingers extending into long, wicked claws.

"Palrethee; keep it back!" Nemn shouted.

Scyress shot a look at Jerik, grateful he wasn't looking. The last thing they needed was for the youth to go ballistic against this creature.

She brought her hands together, her black and silver staff centered on her body, and let loose a crackling globe of pure energy unlike anything a Mage on this world had used before to envelope the demon.

As the spell engulfed it, it let out a howl of pain; the semi-divine energy searing its flesh before sending it back to whatever Hell had spawned it.

"Behind us!" Tomar shouted, just as another tree fell towards them, a much, much larger creature stepping out and roaring. It was grotesquely obese, pasty, corpse-like flesh rolling along its body. Still, there was no mistaking the power of the demonic creature, or the powerful, bat-like wings that spread out behind it.

"Sweet Marash," Tomar whispered, barely remembering to lower his eyes from its burning gaze before reaching into his pack and pulling out a vial of alchemist's fire, hurling the mixture at the zovvut. The bottle burst on its hide, spreading burning pitch along its body, and it laughed, a low, terrible sound as it leaped to the side of the group, trying to attack Scyress.

Despite the significant size difference she blocked it's blow with her staff and intoned something in her own archaic language of power while Tomar charged forward to defend her, knowing Jerik was doing just as he should when something invisible slammed down against the demon's head.

The zovvut backed away from Scyress, starting to speak the words to a spell of its own. Tomar hacked at it with CrestRider, the blade biting through its skin and drawing forth thick black blood.

The demon howled, and Nemn signaled to Shayna and Rekk to make their moves now, while it was distracted.

The tabby darted around behind it, leaping up onto the creature's back and pulling out two daggers as Rekk moved in and thrust his sword into the fiend, its thick skin resisting the steel passing into it. The demon turned its gaze on the Bull, black smoke rising off of his body as its eyes burned, but Shayna drove her daggers into the orbs, earning a howl of pain as Tomar hacked at it again.

It also gave Scyress the time she needed to finish her spell. Her own eyes shimmered with silver and gold light as she shifted to face the demon.

"Face me, zovvut!" She demanded sharply.

The demon did just that, after grabbing Shayna from its back and hurling her into Rekk. Bleeding sockets stared into hers as it backhanded Tomar, knocking the Rohr from his feet, and came at her.

"Not good," Scyress muttered as she leapt out of the way of its blind attack and fired off a blazing series of energy orbs.

"* _Jerik, buy us some time,_ *" Nemn _whispered_ to the younger kit. "* _If you can lift it, that'd be a good start!_ *"

"* _I'll try,_ *" he responded and focused his efforts on lifting the massive creature with his mind. It had been a long time since he'd tried anything so heavy.

With effort, he managed it, though the creature's thrashing against his hold made it harder.

"* _Release me!_ *" It ordered him, the force of a magical _suggestion_ behind the telepathic command.

Jerik staggered back physically, fighting the command with what he knew would work; the risk to Tomar if he failed to hold the demon until the older mages did something that could get rid of it.

Scyress used the time to summon another ball of fierce light that ate at the demon's flesh before vanquishing it like it's smaller companion.

The moment the weight was gone from his grasp, Jerik swayed, then dropped to his knees in the mushy soil as his strength failed him for several minutes.

Tomar got back to his feet and hurried over, taking Jerik by the shoulders and supporting him as Nemn moved to help Rekk and Shayna.

"Scyress, do you have any spells to deal with wraith attacks?" Nemn asked as Rekk stood up, shaking his head to clear it a bit.

"Yes," she nodded. "Who needs ...." she paused as her well-trained gaze recognized the effects on Rekk and hurried over to help the large Bull. A quick spell later, and he was fine again, making sure that Shayna was as well after being tossed into him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tomar asked Jerik softly.

"Yes," he nodded, even as he leaned uncharacteristically heavily against his Defender's armored side. "Just worn out. Lifting it took more out of me than I expected. Just need to catch my breath."

"We should probably find somewhere safe to rest for a while anyways," Nemn said. "I want to be sure there were no lasting effects, and check my notes on something."

"Up on my back," Tomar told Jerik even as he lowered himself fully to make it easier. He was grateful he didn't get an argument, but it also reinforced just how worn out the tom was.

* * *

Red-Wing moved cautiously, quietly, towards the camp. There weren't supposed to be any new arrivals in the swamp lately ... not that he knew of, at least. There had been the demons, but they weren't at all likely to be camping nearby. No, they were far more likely to have fled after the Enders had dealt with them.

Which meant the newcomers were of intense interest to the Hawk. He pulled his dark hood up over his head and crept closer, trying to stay hidden.

Meanwhile, Nemn and Scyress were conferring in her tent.

"I think the demons had a fight before we ran into them," the black Cat told her. "I don't know if you noticed, but the zovvut had a series of parallel scars that were relatively fresh. Claw marks of some sort."

"Makes it all the more likely that a person or group is behind this swamp." Scyress nodded. "The real question now is whether they're still alive or not."

"Well, the demons were leaving," Nemn pointed out. "Granted, it's possible they would have walked out afterwards, enjoyed the time away from Hell, but more likely they were unable to use their spells to leave for whatever reason. Which is what worries me," he admitted. "Palrethees and zovvuts aren't the strongest demons out there, but you saw them. Fighting them off wouldn't be an easy task."

"If the anti-magic is strong, which it likely is, we have three Defenders with us and both Jerik and I are competent fighters without our magic." Scyress reminded him. "It is something to be very careful of, however."

"Even without their magic, demons are strong fighters, but you're right," Nemn nodded. "At least whatever it is shouldn't be able to use magic against us either. So, we keep making our way towards the center after we break camp?"

"Yes. It's why we're here. I think Jerik's largely recovered. He just expended an incredible amount of energy in the fight."

"Agreed," Nemn nodded. "And Rekk seems to have recovered nicely; it's good that you -" He was interrupted by a sudden squawk of surprise from down below, and Tomar shouting back.

"Company!" The Rohr shouted.

"Disabled company, I think." Scyress actually chuckled as everyone hurried to see what was going on. They found Tomar laying on top of a mostly-obscured figure in a dark, hooded robe. Red, feathered fingers scrambled in the muck beneath him, the newcomer trying to drag himself out from under the adolescent Rohr's heavy frame.

"Let him up, Tomar." Scyress ordered evenly, curious about what had crept so close to clamp.

The Rohr stood, letting the red Hawk up, panting heavily.

"He was sneaking up on the camp when I came across him," Tomar explained. "Didn't bother asking questions first, around here. Not after the demons."

"No demon," he squawked in protest as he got to his feet and out from the Rohr's easy squishing range. "Just checking newcomers out. We weren't expecting you."

"Who are you then?" Nemn asked him. "We thought this place was deserted yet."

"No, not deserted." The Hawk shook his head sharply. "Enders make this, we come."

"Enders?" Shayna asked. "Who are they?"

"Very powerful," the Hawk said eagerly. "They ended the Blight, drove off the demons. Teaching us how to spread their power, bring in others."

"We would like to speak with the Enders." Scyress told him. "We are here because of this lushness. An end to the entire Blight would be a great thing." She played into his eagerness and story shamelessly.

"Yes, yes it would," he agreed, nodding. "I will speak with the others, see if the Enders will see you, yes?" He asked, looking around the group.

"Yes," she nodded, speaking for everyone. "We will wait here for word."

"I go then," the Hawk nodded eagerly, taking off as Nemn finished his silent casting of a tracking spell.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Tomar murmured.

"Not nearly as much as his Enders currently are," Jerik shivered. "He's ... not harmless, but just very excited and protective of this wonder." He looked back at Nemn when the older tom raised an eyebrow. "Compared to the Blight out there, it is." He motioned back the way they'd come. "A creepy wonder, but a wonder."

"I'll give you that," the black Cat nodded. "We should know where he's going fairly soon as well."

"And hopefully a bit more," Scyress nodded, then caught the look of displeasure on Nemn's face. "That anti-magic zone?"

"I think so, that or somebody dispelled it as a precaution," he muttered. "Should we wait for him, show of good faith in case they don't know what happened?"

"Set up an alarm spell around camp and wait," she nodded.

"He didn't have any expectation of them not wanting to see us, or that they wouldn't be friendly to us." Jerik offered. "He's just expected to ask first before leading new folks in."

"Which makes sense," Shayna nodded. "After all, if you've got a cult, I imagine you'd want some quality control."

"Would you mind setting up the _alarm_ , Jerik?" Nemn asked him. "Silent. He might not have been expecting trouble, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't prepare for it. Cults can have this nasty way of not liking intruders, after all."

"Understood," the younger tom nodded and began his work, something he was fairly skilled at after doing it so many nights that month already.

Still, it was a sign that they trusted his spells, were willing to let him handle that part of things. A small sign, but a sign nonetheless.

A few moments later, the spell was in place, and they settled in to wait.

Without so much as a sound between them, Jerik pulled one of their grooming brushes out and began to work on what little exposed fur Tomar had, quickly settling the jumpy Rohr down.

The next hour passed fairly quietly as they waited for their new acquaintance to return ... if he would. They couldn't be sure what had happened. He could have been eaten by some creature they couldn't sense, or he could just be busy talking with his friends.

Or he could have been preparing an ambush.

Either way, the time passing did fairly little to help them calm down, except for Jerik and Tomar, who had the entire process down as long as they had a brush handy.

'Intruder' Jerik suddenly gave a quick hand signal and subtly motioned towards the east of their camp.

Tomar stood up, moving around to that side of Jerik as the Rekk and Shayna did much the same. They could hear something large moving around, now that they were focused on it. It was moving slowly, like it was trying to keep quiet.

Then Tomar caught a glimpse of dark red through the trees, and relaxed a bit.

'Plate-walker,' he signaled back to them. 'Shouldn't be dangerous if we don't give it trouble.'

"Then we don't give it trouble," Jerik gave a sigh of relief and everyone settled down again to wait on the Hawk's return.

The gigantic creature wandered towards the camp a bit, its massive, bald, wrinkled head poking out of the trees and looking down at the gathered Mages and Defenders, nearly twice as tall as Rekk from the looks of it.

Normally, there'd be a good chance that it would come after them, trying to drive off potential competition for what plant life there was, food it desperately needed to keep its massive body going. Most of its species had already migrated into the grasslands surrounding the Blight they were native to; presumably this one had wandered back in now that the swamp had returned.

Here, it seemed perfectly content to turn back into the trees, reaching up to pull down a branch, stripping off the leaves and casually continuing to eat as it wandered back off.

"You know, something that damned ugly doesn't have a right to look that harmless," Tomar chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Especially not when it could rip any one of us in two if it wanted."

"Just a very good reminder that when something, anything, has what it needs, it's usually pretty docile." Jerik smiled slightly at the slow-moving pile of armor and claws. "Those are usually pretty vicious from my reading, but look at it when it has plenty to eat."

"They're hunted by practically every bounty-hunter in the Blight too, if they think they can get away with it," Nemn nodded. "The plates make excellent shields, and good armor when they're properly treated. A path I hope you don't choose to go down," he added, glancing at Jerik.

"Not in my plan." He responded simply but without a shred of deception. "I want to wipe out the _monsters_ of the Blight. That's just ... an animal." He almost growled, his hatred of the 'monsters' brilliantly clear in his amber eyes.

"Good," Nemn smiled. "Too many people, Mage or otherwise, don't make a difference. Particularly not when there's good money to be made. Not many people care that they're one of the few things that keeps the razorgrass under control around here, that sort of thing."

"I'd kill one if I needed to protect us, or to eat, but it's not on my list of targets." Jerik nodded agreeably as everyone relaxed and tuned out Nemn's rambling about plate-walkers and the condition of the Blight in general. Only Jerik and Tomar really paid full attention to him, neither one giving up any chance to learn more about the land they planned to hunt and live in soon.

After a few minutes of a remarkably brief lecture, at least for Nemn, Jerik felt his spell go off again. And this time, he was pretty sure it wasn't an animal.

"Back!" The Hawk called to them, stepping into the clearing along with two others, their features hidden by their hoods.

"Have the Enders agreed to speak to us?" Scyress asked hopefully.

"They have," the Hawk said easily. "I am Rilk, these are Shen and Heth," he said, indicating the two behind him, who nodded politely. "They've been here longer than I have, but not too much."

"Excellent," Scyress nodded, noting that the three Defenders had finished breaking the small camp they'd set up to rest at. "You will show us to them?"

"Yes," Shen nodded. "Come quickly, and follow carefully. There is still danger here in the swamp, as you have seen."

The group quickly formed into their moving lineup with Rekk and Shayna up front, Scyress next, then Nemn, with Jerik and Tomar taking up the rear.

Jerik could feel as they passed into the magical dead zone that seemed to be at the heart of the Blight. They walked for nearly an hour, much of it spent in the strange place, achingly still and calm.

He hoped they didn't get in a fight; he couldn't be sure if even his Force skills would work, and was sure that his magic couldn't. He could tell it was making Nemn particularly uneasy, he still had a very dim awareness of those around him when he focused on to it, and he couldn't be surprised. Of the six of them, Nemn was the only one who really couldn't hold his own in a physical fight, and he knew it.

"How is it that the Enders brought this back?" the black Cat asked, indicating the swamp with his hand, "without the use of magic?"

"They used very powerful magic," Heth reassured him. "But They are the ones who decide if spells can be used close to Their domain. The fiends were powerless against them," he chuckled dryly. "But we are allowed our gifts, for proving our loyalty."

"Quite impressive," Scyress nodded, even as Nemn concealed a frown for the short list of what could do something like that.

A list that, at this distance, was _very_ short, and very strong.

"What do they look like, the Enders?" Tomar asked, hoping to get a lead on what they might be up against.

"I haven't seen their faces," Rilk explained. "But they are powerful spirits, with glowing runes around their heads that spell the end of the Blight."

"Yes, quite powerful," Scyress nodded, a small knot forming in her stomach as she carefully hand-spelled out Q-U-E-L-L for the others, mindful to keep her actions out of view of their guides.

Nemn frowned as he caught the sign. He didn't know much about the undead creatures that Scyress suspected... but what he _did_ know didn't leave them on the list of creatures that could do _this_.

"Soon we will be there," Shen told them. "And you can see the Enders yourself."

She nodded slightly, eager to actually find out if these were Quell and if they were something that would be requiring removal despite the good they'd wrought.

She had to wonder though; why would they have done something like this, if they were? Quell were hardly good beings ... from what she'd read, they were the worst enemy a priest could find.

But then ... given the legends of the being who had created the Blight, that might explain it.

"We are here," Shen said after a bit more walking. "Lay down your arms; the Enders mean no harm."

"Give them to Tomar," Scyress instructed them. "He will stay behind."

"I -" Tomar stopped as Jerik gave him a look that said it was okay, then nodded. "Yes ma'am," he said, taking their swords and staves, Shayna taking several moments to strip off daggers from a variety of places on her body. It was clear that Tomar did _not_ like the idea of staying behind, but he allowed it.

"We have magical weapons that we don't want to lose to the swamp," Nemn explained to the others.

Tomar turning to leave, Heth going with him while Shen and Rilk led the others the rest of the short way in.

Their guides showed them to a broad clearing, though no sun shone through even here, the vast majority of the light blocked out by taller vegetation. Shen and Rilk knelt near the edge, both chanting quietly. No spell, though they didn't seem to realize it to judge by all the reverence in their voices.

Scyress and Nemn exchanged glances confirming what they both thought and the five waited. Before long, the swamp opened up, and Rekk swore softly under his breath as three pale white creatures rose up out of the muck. They were tall and gaunt, their faces obscured by what looked like hangman's hoods, glowing runes circling their heads in yellow, blue, and red.

"Who seeks to address the Enders of the Blight?" The creature with the yellow runes asked, standing slightly ahead of his fellows.

"I am Scyress," she spoke and stepped forward, placing herself as the leader of the small band, and bowed politely to them.

"Why have you come here?" Yellow asked her.

"Perhaps they have come to worship us, as the others have," Red mused.

"Or perhaps to interfere, as the foolish demons did," Blue added, looking a Scyress through his hood.

"Right now, you have done nothing to warrant either," she said simply, leveling her gaze on the three. "This swamp is a great accomplishment, if it is indeed you three that created it from the Blight, but I have seen nothing to prove that and I do not worship without good reason."

"We have unmade the Betrayer's work," Yellow explained.

"Not created this swamp, but released it from His treachery," Blue confirmed.

"The work of a God undone," Red chuckled. "The work of lifetimes, the dedication of black souls, all for naught."

"If it was not us who did this, then who?" Yellow challenged her. "Surely the Betrayer would not have seen His work destroyed. Surely He would not tolerate this, had He any power over us."

"You still have not shown me anything to prove _you_ did this." She pointed out. "Only that you are smarter than those around you to take credit for what could be the natural degrading of his magic, or an item, or a creature that isn't you."

"Here, at the heart of our domain, we have undone all that he has done," Yellow pointed out. "However, perhaps we can demonstrate in another way...." The three of them raised their hands, focusing as the plant life at the far edge of the clearing began to degrade, quickly returning to the familiar, barren, dead life of the Blight in a small patch. It quickly grew over again, the three Quells ending their demonstration.

Nemn frowned mentally. This was _entirely_ beyond the power of the creatures, based on what very, very little he knew about them.

It was Jerik who caught what was happening, because of how he looked at the world around him. Deep in the swamp, the Force surged and shifted, then settled back into it's nearly still state that was so unnatural.

"So why have you stopped where you did?" Scyress asked, acting more subdued than she really was.

"We require time and power," Yellow explained.

"Yes ... undoing the work of lifetimes is not an easy thing," Blue rasped. "We need allies, followers, to give us their power."

"To spread our word, turn the people against the false Gods and Betrayers," Red agreed. "With time, with power, we can make all the Blight disappear."

"A most impressive goal," she managed to sound suitably awed, though not cowed. "What kind of power do you need?"

"Willing students and followers, like these two," Yellow explained, indicating Shen and Rilk, the Reptan and Hawk still bowed reverently. "Followers to bring us students, people to learn our ways. Worship is the path to a god's power, but we offer much more than assurance that things will not be worse."

"You offer green land," she nodded with a motion around them. "It is more than most do."

"Yes," Red agreed, practically crooning the word. "You may return to your camp now ... return to us when you have had time to consider our offer."

"We will," she inclined her head and the group turned around to meet up with Tomar outside the restricted area.

* * *

"Thanks for making dinner, Tomar," Shayna said, sitting down inside Jerik's surprisingly spacious tent and taking a plate of finger food.

"Not much else to do while I waited," the Rohr chuckled slightly. "So, how'd it go?"

"We are dealing with undead, Quells specifically." Scyress said. "They are building up a cult around them. While the statement to end the Blight is in character for them, what these have managed is very much outside their normal power."

"There's something deep in the swamp that they're using." Jerik piped up. "I could feel it change effects when they made their demonstration."

"That could explain how they accomplished what they did, then," Nemn nodded. "If it enhanced their powers beyond the normal limits, would this be feasible?" He asked Scyress.

"Yes, in theory." She nodded. "It would take an incredibly powerful item, but it is more likely than a Quell managing this by just cooperative magic."

"Okay, so Quells are a bad thing, but is what they're doing wrong?" Jerik asked quietly, not completely convinced the bad outweighed the good here. "I mean, they have godhood aspirations and are building a cult, but they're also removing the Blight from part of the land."

"They won't stop at the edges of the Blight, if they achieve their goals," Scyress explained. "The only way they _can_ spread this, unless their artifact changes their powers even further than it seems to, is be creating more of their kind. I suspect they're cultivating necromancers with the necessary hatred of the true gods to return as Quells after their deaths. Once they're done with the Blight, and slaughtering every priest they find who can't overpower them, they'll continue until they have cut off all worshippers of the gods of this world. And imagine what will happen if they reach the Academy with this field."

He shuddered and went quiet for a moment. "So how do we kill them for good?"

"Fortunately, they're not the sort of undead that are likely to return once they are destroyed," Scyress explained. "And if they did, they would have to start all over again. They should die again with enough physical punishment; not that different from taking out a zombie. The problem will be facing the cultists, particularly if we try not to hurt them seriously."

"So what are Quell weaknesses?" Jerik asked, his mind focusing on how to fight something with most of their combat abilities blocked.

"They're utterly helpless in sunlight, and I imagine that they're mostly focusing their powers on dispelling the Blight ... not sure how we would get sunlight into here, but it would be the easiest way to stop them," Scyress explained. "Once they were in the light, the field would collapse completely."

"But the only ways we have to get them into the sunlight involve using magic," Shayna pointed out.

"Not really." Jerik countered, thinking even as he talked. "As soon as they're stopped, the foliage will die. We can set fire to it by magic out here, or go in with alchemical fire to take out the area around them. Or simply a plant plague spell that works on normal transmission once it starts." He glanced up at Scyress. "Would the anti-magic shell affect a fireball cast outside it, but aimed inside it?

"I don't honestly know," she admitted. "Normally, no, but normally their powers only work on priestly magic, by blocking the tie between priest and the source of their powers. Here... that artifact is changing things."

"Maybe we just take the artifact away?" He suggested.

"If you have any ideas for how to reach it, I'm open to them," she said easily. "We could also attempt to overload their ability to stop all of it, I suppose. I'm not sure how far their powers are amplified, but there's only so much power a Quell can normally suppress."

"I can raise it from where it is in the swamp, but there's no way they won't know unless they're seriously distracted elsewhere." Jerik began thoughtfully. "Firebombing the space to get sunlight in is still likely to be easiest way to start."

"Especially if we can find a way to enhance it so that it will last ... or get it up higher. That might actually be the best chance," Nemn said. "Shayna and I go up above and hit the trees up high."

"I know how to make a form of sticky fire from what we have," Jerik offered. "It's not as good as I could at the Academy, but it should work. If we can spare the two weeks to get supplies from Ennina, I can make it very effective."

"I think we can spare it then," Scyress nodded. "We may be able to find some other things there that will give us other options as well ... maybe a way to persuade their followers that we aren't the enemy, even when we attack."

"That would make life easier," Jerik nodded. "It wouldn't hurt to have a few more warriors either."

"We'll see what we can swing on the budget," Nemn chuckled. "Well, it sounds like we've got a start then. We'll leave you and Tomar to your tent, and set out in the morning?"

"Sounds good," Scyress nodded and chuckled at the blush from Tomar that the other two Defenders got with their knowing grins.

* * *

"Welcome, Gatekeeper," the lean, silver-furred Vixen said with a polite bow as Scyress entered the small temple of the town of Ennina. "It has been a while since you've visited our temple," she observed, looking at the Cat with a curious cock to her head.

"And it is with trouble, as before, Godshand Emla." She bowed politely to the local priestess. "Have you heard of the swamp that appeared in the Blight recently?"

"We have," Emla nodded. "One of our hunters disappeared there as well, a Hawk named Rilk. I assume you were sent to investigate?"

"Yes, and we have met Rilk," Scyress said with a touch of regret. "A group of three Quells have found an artifact that has enabled them to suppress all magic in an area, including the magic that keeps the Blight what it is. Your hunter is among their new followers."

"Funny, I didn't take him for a particularly religious sort," Emla sighed, shaking her head. "Quells then, and some sort of artifact ... what do you know about them beyond that, if anything?"

"They're building a cult around them, teaching those who have any talent magic, probably Necromancy, so they come back as Quells themselves so the field can be expanded. They're giving a line about requiring sacrifices and power to expand the area where the Blight is no more, but the Blight takes over in moments when they are no longer enforcing its absence. The artifact enables them to block all magic, not just Priest magic as well. We're going to go back with some supplies to take them out. A few more warriors would be a real help as well, given our magic isn't effective either."

"I would help myself, if my powers would be useful," Emla agreed, flattening her ears back. "Unfortunately, they would suppress those as well. I will see if we can find any willing volunteers. Do you have any idea if it will be possible to save those they've fooled?"

"We detected nothing to indicate that it is not possible, except for the difficulties inherent in reaching cult members, especially those with such dramatic proof of their leader's powers." Scyress nodded. "The Quell spoke with us at our request, then let us go to think about their offer. Those who stayed are likely quite convinced of their rightness." She sighed. "And if it wasn't Quells or something similar behind the swamp, it would be difficult to argue that it wasn't the greatest miracle in generations."

"I must agree," Emla admitted. "If it weren't for having to go through the Blight to reach the place, we would undoubtedly have lost more. The Veil is not a particularly dramatic path, certainly not compared to undoing the greatest magical disaster in known history. You have doubts, don't you?"

"If I had _any_ doubts that they would stop at the edge of the Blight, I'm not convinced it would be right to stop them." She admitted quietly. "As much as I hate undead, it is only their words that make me willing to destroy these three. It's not something I'm used to. I've only ever heard of the kind that should be helped instead of destroyed, a lesson in not jumping to conclusions too quickly. These spoke of becoming Gods themselves. Until then, I wasn't so sure they were evil."

"There are other exceptions on Herath," Emla reassured her, the Vixen reaching up to squeeze Scyress' shoulder. "Just remember what they are. Quells are not created out of simple death. They are creatures of raw, unbridled hatred. They might restore the Blight, they might even keep it to the borders of their accursed realm. But they would be as bad, maybe even worse, than the ancient curse that rules that place now."

"I've gathered that." She nodded seriously. "It's just hard to look at that lushness, the affect it has on the animal life, and do what needs to be done, knowing it will be destroyed." She paused, her eyes sad. "I think the utter ruthlessness I've witnessed from the apprentice I'm chaperoning is just as unsettling. He's no more local than I am, but he doesn't seem to have any issues with burning the entire swamp and everything in it just to get to the Quells. It should take decades to become that jaded."

"That is a concern," Emla agreed, frowning slightly. "He should have as many doubts as you, if not more. Are you sure that he isn't suffering from them, but simply hiding it?"

"No, I don't." She shook her head a bit. "I do know he was trained as a warrior before he became a mage and has already faced death and undead several times, so I expected some level of acceptance of death and destruction than from most his age from the Academy. The extent he's displayed is simply unsettling. If I didn't already know the swamp would be gone within minutes of killing the Quells, I'd be much more concerned, but he witnessed that when I did. I have not been around him much beyond this mission, so I am not sure if this is normal or if he only acts like this when he thinks it is necessary."

"You might raise the concern with the others with you, if they are more familiar with him. It's not right for those so young to be so cold about such things."

"Unfortunately, I know him better than the other three in our party, except for his Defender. I'm not sure if Tomar would answer truthfully or not. They tend to be extremely loyal to their mage."

"Ah, but they tend to be _more_ loyal to what's _good_ for their mage," Emla smiled. "Perhaps, before you go, have the Rohr come speak with me? Unless you'd rather handle it yourself."

"It might not hurt to have him talk to you either way," Scyress smiled back. "It would be good to know if he's bluffing the coldness, or even if he's not. He's along because he plans to hunt Blight monsters once he's graduated. If he really is that jaded already, he would bear watching."

"That jaded already, the Blight is the last place he belongs," Emla said seriously. "I would like to talk to him, if you have the time. Before, or after, your mission, either is fine."

"We'll be here a couple days gathering supplies and what warriors are willing to join us." Scyress inclined her head. "Perhaps after last meal?"

"That would be a good time," Emla agreed. "I'll have had a chance to speak to the people at tonight's service, and no rush to move on. You'll probably have volunteers to sort through by tomorrow."

"That will be most welcome. Thank you, Godshand." She bowed to the priestess before turning to leave.

* * *

"You know, Jerik has a truly devious mind when it comes to alchemy," Nemn chuckled as he and the others gathered for dinner that night on the group floor of the inn they were staying at.

"I'm just recreating things I know about," he ducked his head and blushed slightly at the complement.

"But you're creating them with local materials," Tomar pointed out, enjoying seeing his mate and mage blush like that. "And you _do_ have a devious mind."

"Or simply one that thinks in ways most don't." Scyress winked at the youth.

"A bit of both," Tomar chuckled, nuzzling Jerik lightly.

"Yes, if he can keep his concoction stable, it should be much more effective," Nemn nodded. "So, did you find anything out?" He asked Scyress.

"The Hawk we met is from here, a hunter. The news quite surprised her." Scyress began. "She's going to ask for those willing to go with us tonight during service. We should have some help tomorrow. She'd go with us herself if she thought it would be any help."

"She would be." Jerik piped up, then continued at the curious look he got. "She's a priest, right? Even if she can't help with the actual fight, she'd be a big help when the fighting is over to heal the injured and probably to help talk sense into some of the cult."

"Well, after dinner, why don't you go talk to her about it?" Scyress suggested. "She wanted to meet you anyways."

"Umm, okay." He blinked in surprise. "She wants to talk to _me_?"

"Godshand Emla is one of the main contacts for Mages who work in the Blight," Nemn explained. "Given how close the town is to it. I imagine she wants to meet you before you go in on your first job."

"Oh," he nodded and relaxed significantly. "Did she have any idea how many cultists are from here?"

"She only mentioned Rilk," Scyress explained. "I imagine he's the only one from here, though I imagine they've got more than just the three we've met. We never would have seen them in there."

"They weren't close to us either, or in a big group." Jerik added. "That's a lot of swamp, and life, to try to tell them apart from at any distance."

"Especially in that field of theirs," Nemn nodded. "Here's a question to consider; are we going to try to recover the artifact? If it's beneath the swamp, we might not be able to reach it once we defeat them without having to dig down to it through Blight-soil."

"I have enough access to my former training to lift it up in marsh-soil." Jerik told him confidently. "I was hoping to get it before we defeated them, though that does mean you'll have to distract them for a while. Keep their focus off of me while I work."

"And it means we'll have to torch the swamp afterwards," Scyress murmured, frowning. "You saw what happens when they drop the field; it turns back almost immediately. Will you be able to do it through the field that they generate now?"

"I could track it, I should be able to sneak it and raise it. With a little luck, even get out before they're fully aware of what's happening." He paused. "The other option I can think of is to leave it there, defeat them, then use a little earth-magic to dig it up if one of us can't hold the swamp in place for a while with it."

"True, it's not like anybody else is likely to get to it before we could bring an earth mage out here," Nemn mused. "Especially not if we send word back by courier now."

"We can also camp there, guard it until it's retrieved." Jerik pointed out and got a nod of agreement and approval from Scyress. "Our tents are all rather comfortable even out there thanks to their enchantments and we can put the alarms as far out as need be to have them work."

"I think we have a plan then," Scyress nodded. "We'll make sure to get everything we'll need during the next few days."

"Excuse me," a young male Wolf asked, approaching the table. "Are you the ones looking into the swamp in the Blight?"

"Yes," Scyress nodded, looking up at him even as they all judged his condition and training. "Are you interested in helping?"

"Aye, I might be," the Wolf nodded. "Rilk's a friend of mine, and I hear he's gotten himself into trouble."

"Jerik, I think we can handle things here," Nemn said easily. "Why don't you go speak to the Godshand?"

"Yes, sir." The young tom nodded and stood, his and Tomar's empty plates left on the table as they headed out of the inn, listening to the conversation for as long as he could. He truly hated being left out like this, even if it was important. A Godshand was an important person, and this one he'd need to stay on good terms with for a long time.

"It's not because they don't want you there," Tomar told him, nuzzling his head lightly as they walked towards the temple in the sweet-smelling early spring air.

"I know," he reached over to scritch Tomar's lower shoulders affectionately, glad that they were unarmored so he could really touch. As important as the armor was, he drove him crazy on occasion. "I would have argued it if it wasn't important we talk to the Godshand."

"I'll bet you would have," Tomar chuckled with a smile. "But it is important, especially if she _asked_ to talk to us. Never a good idea to irritate priests who want to talk to you," he chuckled.

"Almost as bad as irritating a diviner with a mischievous streak." He chuckled back.

"Quasma's blackmail material loses out to somebody who can do things involving the word 'smite,'" Tomar smirked as they approached the small temple people were still gathered near, candles lighting it inside and out. "C'mon, let's go meet her. Shouldn't take too long."

"Agreed, on all counts," Jerik smiled up at him warmly and continued to scritch the spot his Defender loved so much.

"Oooh...." Tomar groaned, then swatted him lightly. "Save that for our room," he winked, "we're about to be in a temple after all."

"There are cultures where that's the most appropriate place for it." He winked, but quickly settled down into a more serious mood, of sorts.

After all, while he knew there were some on this world where it was true, this wasn't one of them.

"Don't worry," the silver-furred Vixen who ran the small temple said reassuringly to a pregnant Rabbit who was speaking with her. "I'll talk to them and make sure they don't take Ken along, they're not _that_ pressed for help."

"Thank you, Godshand," the brown-furred Rabbit said, relief clear in her voice as she bowed her head respectfully.

"You're welcome, Rina. Now just be sure you take good care of yourself, and follow the exercises I gave you. And go find your husband before he volunteers," Emla chuckled, the Rabbit bowing her head again and turning to leave, walking out past Tomar and Jerik.

"So, Apprentice Jerik Clawson and your Defender, I presume?" Emla asked them.

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik bowed his head to her respectfully. "I understand you wanted to talk to me?"

"I did; please take a seat," she offered, indicating one of the chairs that had just been used for the service. "I hope you don't mind talking while I clean up a bit?" She asked him.

"Not at all, ma'am." He nodded and sat down at the end of a row where Tomar could easily sit next to him.

Emla started to snuff out a few mostly burned-down candles, replacing them as she spoke.

"Gatekeeper Scyress came by here earlier," she explained. "And told me a bit about your mission and more general interests. Isn't it a little unusual for somebody your age to want to go into hunting the Blight?"

"Probably," he nodded. "It is the area that needs the help the most. I haven't found a place that ... resonates ... right with me yet to settle down and take on a protectorate. I don't like the Blight, but I look at it and I can _see_ what could be. It might not be my place to fix it, but it's something I can take a step further."

"And yet, when you see what it could be, you're willing to destroy that to accomplish your mission?" Emla asked, turning to look at him directly, no accusation in her voice, no reproach.

He held still, trying to choose the right words to explain what the difference was.

"It _is_ my mission." He said softly. "More, they're utterly insane. They'll strip _all_ the magic from this world if they can, and they will if left be. They haven't healed the Blight; they've only suppressed the curse in part of it at the price of suppressing all the magic there. It returned within seconds of them lifting their focus from that suppression."

"How old are you?" Emla asked him, finishing her work by the altar and moving to sit down near them, moving one of the chairs to face them.

"Seventeen, ma'am."

"Well, I would like to offer you a little advice," she said with a smile. "Remember that you're still young. You're doing quite well for yourself, from what little I've heard, but you have a lot of living left to do before you should have as much behind you as Scyress or I."

"Yes, ma'am." Jerik murmured, completely at a loss as to what she was talking about, but assuming it would make sense eventually.

"There's more to life than missions and learning," she clarified. "And some lessons should be learned a bit older. You're remarkably mature for your age, for somebody who's spent much of his life at the Academy at least. You need to remember to enjoy your youth, like you do with your mate. Does that make a little more sense? Or am I just seeing you on a mission, and getting the wrong side of things?"

"This is a mission," he hesitated, still not sure exactly what she thought she knew, or exactly what she was talking about.

"We do have a life outside of this, Godshand," Tomar said easily, catching on that Jerik was fairly well confused. "We're both a little intense when missions come up, Jerik in particular, but you wouldn't worry about it if you met us back home with our friends. Might worry about one or two of them, but most priests do that," he chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it," she chuckled. "Is there anything either of you'd like to talk to me about?"

"You would be of help near the swamp." Jerik focused back on what he did understand. "You know some of the cultists, and if you are like the priests I know, your healing magic will likely be needed when this is over."

"I do have some healing skills," she acknowledged. "It's about a week's journey from here, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

"I'll think about it, though many of the town's warriors will probably want to go with you, and there's risk in leaving the town with weakened defenses for so long," she agreed.

Jerik nodded. "Just thought I should mention it, Godshand. That was all."

"Well, I should let you get back to the others then," the Vixen said with a smile, standing and bowing politely, Jerik and Tomar doing the same before they turned to leave.

"Hope I didn't speak out of turn," Tomar said as they left. "You seemed a little confused."

"Still am. That is the weirdest conversation I've had in a long time." He shook his head as they stepped into the fresh, clean air once more. "She heard something from someone that had her worried, but I still haven't a clue what."

"Who was probably Scyress," Tomar mused as they walked back towards the inn. "She's the one who talked to her, after all. As for what, my guess is that she was worried you might be a little too focused in everything, instead of just in the field. Maybe a little worried about just _how_ focused you might be in the field too. After all, she doesn't know anything about us back home ... neither does Scyress, for that matter," he admitted.

"Probably," Jerik nodded, that he was still a bit unsettled by it all. "It just seems weird. She's seen how playful we are. If that's 'too focused' ... I really can't think of what relaxed might mean."

"Well, the Godshand opened up by asking about our plans for the swamp, and being willing to burn it away if that's what it took, that might have had something to do with it. I mean, do you think Quasma or Tessi would've agreed with that particular tactic so quickly?"

"If they saw how long it was going to last without the Quells, they should have."

"I'll give you that," Tomar nodded. "But it's not hard to see that a lot of apprentices our age, or even mages, might try to find some sort of a compromise, or argued that the Quells weren't causing any harm yet, and we don't _know_ that they will. Odds aren't good that they won't, but a lot of our colleagues would still ask if it's right to destroy what they've made there."

"That's not our question to ask any more than I did." He shrugged. "It's Scyress' mission and call."

"I'm the last person who'd argue otherwise," Tomar reassured him with a light nuzzle as they reached the tavern. "Not everybody's as accepting of the idea of missions and superiors at our age yet."

"True," he admitted and found Tomar's sweet spot between the lower shoulders with an absent hand. "Looks like the adults are going to be busy for a while. How about we head up to our room?"

"Oooh, as long as they don't know we're back," Tomar rumbled, reaching back to rub Jerik's shoulder lightly. "Let's go."

* * *

* * *

* * *

"They've either moved, or they're hiding," Shayna said, returning to the camp along with two Cats who'd signed on to help out as scouts. "More likely hiding. Now'd be a good time to go for them; worst that happens is we trap them beneath the soil, and that can't be a bad thing."

The camp was easily twice the size it had been the last time they'd been here. Given that they had easily a dozen more warriors than they'd had the last time, including a full pack of five Wolves, it wasn't too surprising either.

"They can't have moved far," Jerik nodded to her as he prepared the harness that would old his score of sticky fire bombs while he was in the air throwing them. "The swamp would stay roughly centered on what caused it."

"Are you sure about this plan?" Tomar asked Jerik, unable to hide his nerves at the idea of letting his mage and mate out of his range for as long as they'd have to.

"It's the most effective way," he looked up and reached to draw him into a lingering kiss. "It will save a lot of pain and death. I'll come down as soon as I can."

"Just make sure you're still in one piece when you do, okay? I'm the one who's supposed to be going ahead and getting in trouble," Tomar murmured.

"I will. I have no interest in getting shot." He smiled and caressed Tomar's cheek before weaving the shape-shifting magic to turn himself into a giant eagle. While his armor and clothing merged with the new form, the harness with the bombs did not. He spread his wings and called on a strong Force-wind to help lift him into the sky.

"* _Attack coming!_ *" Jerik called to his mate even as two other warriors on the ground called the alert as well.

"Go!" Tomar shouted to him, drawing CrestRider as the attack on the camp began. A small army of skeletal figures charged out of the swamp, rushing the camp as the cultists began their efforts to defend their strange paradise.

Jerik didn't hesitate; he soared high, out of the range of most magic and spells and began the assault he'd masterminded and brewed the weapons for. The first was uncorked and the fuse lit before he Force-lobbed it into the very center of the swamp.

Flying high above the foliage, his sharp eyes could see it shatter in the upper branches, the fire quickly starting to spread as he hurled the next one, focusing on where he could feel the strongest lack of Force.

He hoped that the Quells would be coming to the surface soon. If they didn't, then they could burn the entire swamp to the ground and still have to dig them up before they could get anywhere. He hurled another bottle, glancing down at the battle below.

The skeletons weren't much of a threat, especially not outside the swamp where Scyress had her full powers, but he could see that the cultists were putting their spells to good use; the five Wolves who'd joined them were already being knocked back by the undead throng and the debilitating necromantic spells being used against them.

It was a classic battle of numbers vs. skill and strength. So far, though, it wasn't desperate enough to call him down from his high place, but he put his vantage point to good use, giving as many hints as he could as to what was going on and occasionally interfering from range while he monitored the destruction of the swamp.

As he ran out of firebombs, the battle started to turn against the cultists, the crushed skeletal warriors barely slowing the larger group down as they moved into the swamp, pressing their advantage to move the cultists back away from their camp and the two wounded Wolves who remained behind.

From his vantage of well into the skyline, Jerik focused his attention on the artifact he could feel deep in the center of the swamp, and the block of earth that also contained the Quells. It took an incredible effort to drag the block of spongy, wet earth towards the surface, but he could feel the movement begin as the anti-magic field began to shift upwards.

He flew back, staying out of the null-magic zone as he struggled with the block of earth. The fire burned, peeling back the upper layers of the canopy and dripping down into the lower levels, spreading slowly, letting sunlight through into the middle of the swamp.

Where, with some luck, it would find the Quells shortly.

Far below him, on the ground, the warriors of the group kept fighting on the edge of the swamp. Their progress into the interior kept carefully in check by Scyress, Rekk and Shayna to avoid pulling the mages into the null-magic zone at the edge of the swamp.

Not that the cultists weren't trying; they were doing everything they could to try and get back under the cover of their Masters' shield.

"Get around behind them!" Rekk shouted, smashing his mace through the skull of a skeleton that punched its way up through the ground.

Rilk tried to cast a spell, but one of the Wolves lunged for him, tackling him into the muck and wrestling him down. Another of the cultists, one they hadn't met before, summoned a ball of blue flame to his hand and threw it towards them, but a young Vixen stepped forward, canceling the spell with a single word of power.

"Thanks," Shayna told Emla's apprentice gratefully. The older priestess hadn't been able to join them, but she had sent the younger Vixen along, and she was proving her worth against the quickly-summoned undead.

A moment later golden light expanded in a shockwave from Scyress, making the undead crumble and remaining to light the swamp in a glow similar to daylight that went largely unnoticed until one of the cultists cursed sharply after his attempt to summon more undead failed completely.

Just then, the swamp started to wither around them, rapidly falling into ruin as sun started to beat down on the battleground, screams of impotent rage echoing from deeper into the swamp and well above them.

"* _Scyress!_ *" Jerik's mind touched hers, carrying a warning of exhaustion and the three Quell he was about to drop a few yards from her and the artifact that was about to land in the camp.

The three limp, lifeless, hooded bodies crashed into the hardening ground, and the battle stopped, the cultists staring in disbelief at their gods rendered helpless and the Blight back in full force all around them.

Tomar took the break to back away from the stilled front line and looked at Scyress for permission to go back to camp where his mage was landing roughly, though safely.

"Go," she nodded to him before turning towards the cultists. "These are not gods, they are undead, Quells. Their creation lasts only as long as they do."

"But... how?" Shen asked in disbelief. "The swamp was real... it was no illusion!"

"They had an artifact that allowed them to suppress all magic, including the magic that created and maintains the Blight. The only way to expand the area is to create more Quells ... by killing Necromancers who believe as they do."

"No ... that wasn't what they told us," Heth murmured, not wanting to believe it.

"What did they tell you?" Emla's apprentice asked him, kneeling beside the three Quells and stripping off their hoods, revealing faces long-since rendered unrecognizable by the passage of time and the dark magic that animated them. "That they could turn the Blight back into what it had been? That they had the power to undo the power of the dark God who created this place? If that is so, then why does mere daylight render them helpless? How could a mere apprentice lay them low, draw them out from where they cowered and hid while you fought bravely?"

"But ... but ...." someone in the group sputtered in a sick tone.

"You have been fooled," the young Vixen said apologetically. "I wish, dearly, that it was not so. Return with us to Ennina. You may return to your homes from there if you wish, but it would be shameful to turn you back through the Blight without a chance to rest and get some supplies."

"After this, you would do that?" Shen asked suspiciously.

"Some of you are our friends," the Wolf perched on top of Rilk pointed out, standing up and helping the Hawk up from the ground, embracing him once he was standing.

"And the rest of you were only doing what you thought was right," the Vixen agreed. "Were any of our positions reversed, many of us would have been alongside you, I am sure."

"Thank you," Rilk bowed his head, shame-filled but grateful all the same.

"Come on, let's get back," Shayna said easily. "Want to check on our mage," she chuckled, the entire group starting back through the Blight towards the camp.

* * *

"You're all right, aren't you?" Tomar asked Jerik, fussing over him near the edge of the camp, where he'd landed and just turned back.

"Yes, just beat." Jerik leaned gratefully against his mate. "Pulling all that up took a lot of energy."

"I'll bet, but it worked," Tomar told him, hugging him lightly. "We managed to get it taken care of before we had to seriously hurt any of their cultists too. Saved a lot of lives today."

"And a lot in the future," he smiled with a weary sigh. "Looks like everyone's headed back."

"Good," Tomar said. "Up to standing when you meet them?"

"Yes," he nodded with determination. "I've had enough lectures on over-exertion lately. No need to give'm reason to keep me at the Academy longer by actually passing out from it."

"Well, for what it's worth, _I_ think you did great today," Tomar smiled indulgently, giving Jerik a quick kiss before helping him up, the two of them going to meet the group of nearly twenty coming back to the camp.

"Thanks," he reached up to scratch a bit of bare fur on Tomar's arm.

"Go rest, Jerik." Scyress scowled at him. "Tomar will bring you something to eat."

"Yes, ma'am." He ducked his head slightly.

"Don't look like I just chastised you," her tone softened. "You did very well today, but you're about to fall down."

"And here he was worried that if he _didn't_ come out here with you, it'd reflect poorly," Tomar chuckled as Jerik headed for their tent. "By the way, the artifact's in our tent for now. Seemed the most secure location."

"Good," she nodded. "See him to bed, then join us to help make the meal."

"How are Jess and Vetin?" Emla's apprentice asked him quickly.

"Doing well, Lady Kera," Tomar said respectfully. "They've dressed their wounds, though it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to check on them." He turned and headed back towards the tent, though he was sure he wouldn't have to do too much to make sure Jerik did as he'd been told.

A bit of movement he wasn't expecting turned his head. The plate-walker they had seen before paused for a moment, looking over at the camp. After a moment, it snorted and flared its plates to keep the heat off of it as much as it could as it moved to more fertile grounds.

Tomar continued on to check on Jerik, privately hoping that the creature would do well once it was back on the plains outside the Blight.


	24. Mountain Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jerik and Tomar are in the Blight, Tessi, Rainbow, Kiel and Lina head up into the mountains to get a rare flower for Tessi's enchantment work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"Will you stop pacing?" Kiel rolled his eyes at Tessi, well past frustrated with the teenaged Cat's inability to stay still since they had gotten stuck at the base of the mountain by a storm. "It's not going to help."

"I know that, but still!" The ginger Tabby sighed, sitting down at the table they were sharing in the small inn at the base of the pass. "What if the silverfoil goes out of season, or worse, gets ruined by the storm?"

"The storm should pass in another day or two." He shrugged slightly and took a drink of hot, spiced mead. "Mountain plants are built to handle the weather, unlike us."

"Doesn't mean I have to like taking the chance," Tessi grumbled, taking a drink of the hot, catnip-laced tea she'd ordered, hoping it would help her calm down a bit.

"Don't think you're going to change her mind on this one, hon," Lina said easily, coming back to the table along with Rainbow and two trays of food for the four of them.

"Probably not," Keil chuckled. "A guy's got to try, though, or she'll be in no condition for the climb."

"So we spend another day or so here," Lina chuckled, giving her Mage a light kiss on the cheek before starting to cut the heavy bread she'd ordered for both of them to go with the stew. "Could be worse. At least it's dry here, reasonably warm too. Lot better than where Jerik is right now."

"Ug, out there without shelter is better than where he is right now." Rainbow shuddered.

"The Blight isn't _that_ bad," Tessi half-teased him. "Especially not for someone who can fly over it."

"Just don't ever ask me to go to that horrid place." The Parrot muttered and sat down after serving her.

"I don't plan on it," Tessi reassured him, starting in on her stew. "Trust me, there are a _lot_ better things to be doing with our time than trying to show Jerik up."

"You're assuming you could," Lina grinned. "No offense, but when it comes to hunting, he's got you beat."

"Not to mention being hunted." Rainbow clicked in amusement. "How many folks his age have survived hell hounds, a Blight mage and a skin thief?"

"Not many of any age can claim that was only the highlights." Lina added with a snicker. "At least not while they're still breathing."

"Yeah, yeah, you two're just lucky he _is_ out in the Blight, or he'd be here with me instead of you," Tessi chuckled.

"Gods, the innkeeper never would've forgiven you," Lina grinned. "He'd have both of you pacing around like caged animals."

"That or the howls would keep everybody up all night, and all day." Keil chuckled between bites.

"That's more likely," Tessi smiled. "Those two are quite a couple, huh?"

"They're cute together," Lina smiled shyly.

"And completely, hopelessly mushy on each other too." Kiel chuckled, though he slid his hand along his Defender's leg.

"Which makes them worse than you two how?" Rainbow asked with a wink.

"They're quieter," Tessi giggled, earning a blush from Lina, though she didn't object.

"Even without the soundproof tent," Keil chuckled between bites. "Something you might want to invest in when you find a steady boyfriend."

"I'm happy enough as it is," Tessi smiled. "Besides, after I'm a mage I'll probably be getting more than enough interest," she said, making a bit of a face.

"Just don't turn everybody away because of that." Lina told her gently. "Not everyone cares about your heritage."

"Yeah, guys like Jerik and Miki may be rare, but they're out there." Rainbow added with a quick nod and ruffle of his feathers.

"Don't remind me of him," Tessi said, shaking her head. "Anyways, you guys hear anything about Remys' project lately?"

"Still working on that livestock wasting disease." Keil shrugged. "Thinks he'll have it soon, whatever he's trying to do with it."

"If it wasn't him, I'd be worried he was trying to find a way to make it nastier," Tessi chuckled.

"Nah, not him. Probably trying to figure out how it works or something," Lina said easily. "So, how are you and Quasma doing?"

"Nothing much," Tessi shrugged with a scowl.

"Okay, what _happened_ between you two?" Lina asked with a sigh. "The past _month_ you haven't been talking to each other."

"Nothing," Tessi shrugged it off. "We've been busy."

Lina was about to say something more, but shrugged and kept eating at a subtle shake of Rainbow's head. She'd get the answer from him soon enough.

"So, what is this silverfoil for, anyway?" Keil asked as the silence got a little too heavy.

"Should be my final project, if I can do this right," Tessi explained. "I've left the blade back at the Academy, under lock and key in our quarters, but silverfoil pollen is good for weapons against were's and some demons. If we can harvest this one and get it back to the Academy, I'll have a ready source instead of having to track it down every time I try to make one." With that, she started explaining just what would be involved in their coming trip up the mountain - and back down, hopefully with the rare plant they'd come all this way to find.

* * *

"Keil? If you'd wake up about now, I'd _really_ appreciate it," Lina called to the half-sleeping Mouse in their tent from outside. "Rather not have to fight this early in the morning."

"Wha?" He mumbled, his body already moving as his brain woke up enough for spells.

"Bear," she said simply, closer to the tent now. "Hungry one too, and I'm not sure how long breakfast will keep him."

"Right," he nodded as he got out into the snow with his staff. After a moment of focus the bear looked up, snorted and bolted away, the half-cooked joint of meat Lina had been working on still dangling from its mouth.

"Thanks," the white-furred Mouse said gratefully, reaching up to squeeze her Mage's shoulder. "Didn't feel like having to fight him just because he was hungry. Want to help me start over?"

"Sure," he caught her shoulder and pulled her into a light, lingering kiss. "Just give me a minute to get dressed."

"Mmm ... yeah, it's too cold to be out here in your nightclothes," she chuckled, quickly returning to the mountain goat they'd killed the night before to claim some more meat for breakfast while he got dressed with the speed of many mornings of quick changes.

"At least it was only a bear." He said as he came out of their tent fully dressed for the weather.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Anything bigger's probably not going to show up this far down; they're more common up near where we're going. Which means we get to deal with the bear of an attitude Tessi's got about Quasma lately instead," she muttered, shaking her head as she skewered the meat and put it over the fire.

"We'll learn what happened." Keil soothed her with a gentle touch. "Rainbow was there, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, he was. He just has to be away from her to say anything." Lina nodded reluctantly. "And willing to tell us about it ... I hope he is. It's not good for either of 'em to be arguing like this, I'm sure. Just glad you don't mind me meddling," she smiled.

"Like I could stop you," he chuckled and smiled indulgently at her. "He will, I'm sure."

"Who's the he you're talking about?" Rainbow asked sleepily, coming out of his tent, bundled up heavily, his feathers still fluffed out completely.

"You," Lina chuckled. "And what's up with Tessi."

"Oh, that," Rainbow sighed. "You know how Tessi and Quasma are supposed to be the ones everybody gets along with out of our group?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "They are the easy going ones."

"Well, that's only when they aren't going against each other," Rainbow said. "I don't even really know what started it, honestly. Tim and I were talking while they got going. You know how it is when your mages start talking about technical stuff," he said, glancing at Keil apologetically.

"Don't worry, he knows that there's a reason we usually stay out of the library," Lina smiled. "So, they got into an argument about something?"

"Yeah. When Tim and I got there, they were well past the arguing point and into the insult phase. Had to grab Tessi to keep her from going for Quasma after she said something about being a 'no-talent hack whose parents got her everything she has.'"

"What the _Hell_ were they arguing about?" Lina asked, her eyes wide. "And what did Tessi say to her first?"

The Parrot ducked his head, the clearly color rising under his feathers despite it not being visible. "Umm, some stuff I'm not going to repeat about her, um, sleeping habits, and her family's job."

"Quasma was being nice then," Keil agreed with a sigh. "And they haven't been talking to each other since?"

"Tim and I are lucky there _was_ a since, I think," Rainbow pointed out. "They were about ready to go at each other's throats. Wish I _knew_ what it was about, so we can avoid bringing it up again."

"At least they didn't go for spells." Lina shook her head. "It's either going to be something incredibly serious, or a nothing that got out of hand. Everybody has their issues that don't make sense."

"And a lot of Tessi's are about her parents," Rainbow nodded. "Probably has something to do with that ... or Miki, I suppose, though I _thought_ she was mostly over that."

"Only thing I can think of there would be if Quasma claimed to have slept with him." Lina shook her head. "Guess I'll have to work on Quasma when we get back."

"And on Tessi while we're up here," Rainbow nodded. "I'm gonna head back into the tent until breakfast's ready," he said, turning to head back to sleep, or at least to stay inside his warm bed inside the weatherproof and temperature-controlled tent.

"That's going to be interesting." Keil shook his head slightly. "Just try not to get her made enough to _flame_ you, okay?"

"You know I'm careful about things like that," she smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "And you also know we'd never forgive ourselves if those two are at each other until Jerik gets back."

"I know. Only way he should get involved is if he gets back before we do and Quasma or Tim say something to him." He relaxed next to the small fire and the smell of cooking meat.

* * *

"Okay, it should just be on the next rise," Tessi said confidently. "Rainbow, can you take the rope up there for us?" She asked, untying it from the mooring they'd just used to reach the small ledge they were on. A couple days climb had brought them most of the way up the mountain, and while they weren't at the top, they were getting close to the reaches where silverfoil was supposed to grow.

"Of course," he clicked his tongue and took the rope before flying upwards, looking for a good place to secure it for the next stretch.

"We've got something that looks like the right type of plant here!" He called down as he secured the rope around a large outcropping of stone. "Right outside a cave up here."

"Let's hope it's an empty one; it'd be a good place to rest for a while," Keil mused. "After you, Tessi?"

"Sure," she nodded and started to climb up the rope while Lina anchored it on the bottom. The Mouse's heavy armor giving her by far the greatest weight and strength of the group.

A biting cold wind kicked up, making the rope sway as Tessi climbed despite the efforts on both ends.

She held tight to the rope while it swayed, waiting for the gust to pass before continuing up carefully.

"Don't think about how high up you are," she reminded herself quietly, closing her eyes to fight the temptation to look down at just how far she'd fall from here if the wind took her off the rope and out beyond the ledge.

Okay, so not thinking about it wasn't that easy, but not looking she could at least do.

What felt like nerve-wracking minutes later, she finally made it up to the next level, sighing in relief as she made it onto mostly flat rock.

"You next, Keil!" She called down, grinning as she looked and saw that the plant they were looking for was there. "And it is here!"

"Good," he called back up in relief that all this was going to be worth it.

"I've got the rope for you." Lina smiled and gave him a quick kiss before putting her weight back on the rope for him to climb.

He used a quick levitation spell, then focused on using the rope to keep from blowing away as he floated up, touching down easily.

"Show off," Tessi grumped good-naturedly. "You two help Lina, I'll start transplanting the silverfoil?"

"Of course," Keil smiled as Rainbow flew down to hold the bottom of the rope so Lina could climb up.

It took her longer; her armor did not make the climb any easier. It just served to give Tessi some more time to work in the frigid air, digging out a generous amount of native soil around the rare plant's roots. She was sufficiently absorbed in her work that she didn't notice when Lina reached the top and climbed over the edge with Keil's help.

"So is it still in season?" Lina asked with an eye over the edge to make sure Rainbow got up fine.

"Yeah, it should be," Tessi nodded, removing the plant carefully and putting it into the pot they'd brought along ... then looking up, her eyes widening as she stared up nine feet of muscle and fur.

"Oh _shit_!" She swore, diving to the ground just in time to avoid the yeti's broad, haymaker swipe, its claws passing just above her head.

Lina was in front of her in an instant as Rainbow's clawed hands grabbed her to pull her back towards Keil and as far from the battle as possible.

" _Flame Strike._ " Keil almost reflexively cast the kind of spell he knew it was most vulnerable too. 

Tessi clutched the plant she'd just recovered close to her, her staff near the entrance of the cave as the pillar of flame crashed down on the white-furred beast. It roared loudly, charging towards the group, but Lina charged towards it, easily ducking under its claw-swipe and driving her short sword up into its groin, red blood spraying out as she severed an artery. She looked up at a different kind of roar and her eyes went wide again.

"Avalanche!" Tessi screamed in warning at Rainbow, the only one who had a chance to escape the flow.

"Cave!" Keil yelled at Lina even as he grabbed for Tessi and rushed towards their only hope of surviving.

The white-furred Mouse grabbed Tessi's staff on reflex and rushed into the cave, Rainbow taking off into the air as the rush of snow and rocks crashed into the already-dying Yeti, burying Keil, Lina and Tessi in the cave with a deafening roar.

After long, terrifying moments in the crashing roar of crashing snow over the cave entrance a stillness settled and held with only the heavy breathing of three frightened teenagers echoing in the cave.

"Keil, Tessi?" Lina spoke up first in the absolute darkness and deathly still air. "Everyone okay?"

"God, I hope Rainbow is," Tessi murmured, her eyes wide, her pupils dilating.

"I'm sure he is," Keil said, fumbling around for the pack Lina had been wearing. "If you've still got that plant, let's get it in here where it's safe."

"Oh, right," Tessi said. "Lumos," she said, her staff glowing in Lina's hand to illuminate the cave so they could stow the slightly battered silverfoil before it was harmed any more.

"I don't suppose either of you have a spell to let us breath when the air gets really thin?" Lina looked between the two mages as she handed Tessi's staff to her after the silverfoil was safely stowed away.

"I have one in my books, but I haven't used it before," Tessi admitted. "Uhm ... think it'd be safe to try and blast our way out?"

"No." Keil shook his head sharply. "It would set off another avalanche. We'll have to melt out way out slowly enough to keep the flow stable."

"Dandy," Tessi sighed. "You want to work on that, I work on that air spell?"

"Keil, you still have that _heat metal_ spell you were working on, right?" Lina asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, if I put my sword into the snow there and you cast that on it, maybe even put my armor under it, it'll melt it while you help Tessi with that air spell. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty confident Rainbow's already going for help; we just need to breath until they get here."

"I'm sure he is." Tessi nodded.

"Your sword would be best." Keil nodded and began to weave the spell.

Lina moved over to the heavy snow barrier and sank her blade into it, setting her helm nearby just to increase the effect. Besides, she didn't really need it in here.

* * *

"What's that?" A girl pointed up the mountain where the avalanche had been not long before.

"I'm not sure." Her mother admitted, though she had a good guess what the brightly colored object flying towards town had to be.

"It's that bird that came with the mage-kids." A young man said with certainty after staring for a moment. "Go alert the Mayor, Alice. They probably got caught in that fall."

The Lynx child nodded, rushing off to go fetch the Mayor, or anybody else she could find who might help with a rescue. Her father ran inside to start collecting his gear, leaving Alice's mother to meet the rapidly approaching Parrot.

Several townsfolk were already gathered with their climbing gear by the time Rainbow managed to get close enough to talk.

"The others need help. Trapped in a cave by the snow." He gasped out as the female Lynx knelt and helped the gasping bird to his feet.

"Can you lead us there?" An older Mountain Goat asked.

"Yes, sir." Rainbow nodded quickly. "Just catch my breath."

"And warm up." The woman insisted and hustled him towards her house. "It will take an hour to put a search together and days to reach them. You need to be healthy to get there. I know your kind don't take to cold as well as the others." She added gently.

"My Mage is up there," he said firmly, shaking his head. "I'll be fine."

"She's right," the Goat said just as firmly. "At least take the hour before we can go."

Despite an obvious reluctance, Rainbow acquiesced and stopped resisted the Lynx's guidance into the warmth inside.

"I'll get you some stew and hot cider," she told him, her mate following her in shortly.

"What _are_ you four doing up there?" He asked Rainbow. "By the way; my name's Tenin, and that's my mate, Roberta."

"There is a plant my mage needs; a silverfoil. We found it, but a Yeti found us at the same time. The fight had just started when the snow fell. I saw them get to the cave, but I don't know how big it is or if there's something nasty in it."

The two Lynxes looked at each other, Roberta shaking her head.

"Are they the sort who'd explore after something like that, instead of trying to get out?"

"Probably not, unless they have reason to think there's another opening." He shook his head and gratefully sipped at the hot cider.

"That'd be good," the Lynx nodded. "There are rumors that the Yeti live in a valley deeper in the mountains, with caves that lead to the outside. If they went there, there'd be no saving them."

"If they aren't in the outer cave, I won't ask anyone to follow me in." Rainbow told them seriously, even as the idea of Tessi's curiosity getting the better of her made him swallow unhappily. "I have to find her."

"Are the two of you mates?" Tenin asked him gently.

"No, sir." He shook his head without a trace of the unease lying normally created and worked on getting more of the hot cider inside him. "I'm her Defender. I can't go back without her."

"You may have to, dear," Roberta warned him, setting down a bowl of hot soup. "Just keep it in mind. We'll do our best to find them."

"Better to send a message that to show up without her." He shook his head. "No Defender should outlive their mage. Not like this." He looked up at her, the soup bowl in his hands. "Thank you for your help. They probably are still alive. I saw them get to the cave. Two mages should have enough spells to survive until they get out."

"They certainly should," Tenin chuckled. "May even surprise everybody and get themselves out before we get up there."

"Everyone but them." Rainbow chuckled and went to work on the stew.

* * *

"I see something!" Tenin called back to the rest of the rescue party as they made their way up the mountain, pointing into the dark night sky as a bright flare of light rose up from the mountain. "Don't know what it is, but there's something!"

"* _Rainbow?_ *" Tessi called in a faint _whisper_.

"* _Help is coming._ *" He responded, putting as much mental strength as he could into the reply.

"* _We're already out,_ *" she told him. "* _Keil had some spells that let us melt a hole. You see the light?_ *"

"* _Yes. You?_ *"

"* _I'm watching Keil make it; we thought you'd want some proof we could get out,_ *" Tessi said with a fond tone. "* _If you have a rescue coming, don't need to bring them up here. We're all okay, and no sense putting them in danger._ *"

"* _All right,_ *" he nodded and turned to Tenin as the spell faded. "They are out and no one is hurt. Keil is creating the lights as proof."

"Your mage spoke to you with a spell?" The Lynx guessed. "Do you want us to go up yet, or are we supposed to wait here?"

"Yes, she did." Rainbow nodded. "She said they don't need help, so please go back to the village, and thank you. There is no need to risk more lives. I'm going to fly up to them."

"Be sure you come back to the village before you return to the Academy," Tenin said. "If you can, have them send one of those lights up each night on the climb; if we don't see them, we'll come back up, in case something happens that you four can't get out of on your own."

"We will, and thank you." Rainbow said sincerely. "We'll send up the flare an hour after dark. If it doesn't go up before moonset, we're in a lot of trouble. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," the Lynx nodded. "Good luck, Defender. Hope the winds aren't too high."


	25. Creating a Rohr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerik and Tomar work out some of the finer details on Jerik's Rohr form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Tomar rumbled softly and snuggled up against Jerik as the Servants took their dishes away after dinner.

"Good to be home again, isn't it?" He murmured, hugging the smaller Kat.

"Very," he smiled and lifted his nose for a kiss. "I've finally had time to sit down and work out all the mechanics behind a Rohr form too."

"Long term?" Tomar asked, giving him the kiss he was expecting and then another, on his neck, shifting his forelegs under Jerik's ass to prop him up a bit.

"I wouldn't risk being a mother yet, but my test did hold most of the day until I chose to shift back." He nodded. "When you feel up to it, I'd like your input into my Rohr form."

"'Bout what parts of it?" Tomar asked, hugging him close. "You have a name picked out yet?"

"Not yet," he nuzzled the bigger male. "Gender, build, coloration, eyes, plus all the fine points. I want an attractive mate for you, and good sire material for when we're ready."

"I'm kinda partial to the color you've got right now," Tomar admitted with a slight blush. "Not quite a normal Rohr color, but something similar would be nice. And gender ... definitely female, if you don't mind it," he grinned shyly.

"I don't mind female," he smiled fondly at his mate and Defender and chuckled. "That was the first thing I tried when I started to shapeshift. As for color ... something like this?" He brought his hand up to create a generic female Rohr with a rusty-red base pelt layered with grey, black and browns along her flanks and face and faint cinnamon tiger-stripes blending in with them.

"That pelt looks good," Tomar smiled. "You're looking for sire potential, right? Not dame?"

"Yes," Jerik nodded easily. "Both wouldn't be bad if you like the looks, but if I'm going to be pregnant, it'll be for Kat kittens. Male Rohr are _so_ much better suited for it."

"I've wondered if Marash wasn't trying to say something with that, sometimes," Tomar chuckled. "A good sire ... Selar's build is pretty close, really," he mused. "Not too bulky, but strong and well-built. A good hunter, not necessarily somebody so big and muscular they'd be painful mounting you."

Jerik nodded and the illusion took on the look of a real Rohr, rather than an academic illustration. "Like this?"

"Mmm ... close, though I wouldn't mind a _bit_ bulkier," Tomar rumbled, nuzzling Jerik's head and giving the tom a mental image that soon appeared in the form of slightly larger breasts and the build that was often selected for archery training.

"So how about eye color?"

"Golden brown, maybe?" Tomar suggested, thinking about it for a bit, trying to imagine the perfect Rohr mate for him, then considered the results as Jerik modified the life-sized illusion for him.

"Mmm ... maybe a _slightly_ shorter muzzle then?" Tomar suggested, snuggling up close to Jerik, the faint arousal to his scent suggesting that they were _definitely_ on the right track.

Jerik nodded and modified her looks to what he was picking up from his mate, pleased that just the look was working so well. "Is her overall look from the side good?" He rotated the image so they saw her from the side rather than the front, and had a fairly good look between her hind legs from where they were sitting.

"Mhm," Tomar nodded. "You've got the length right now," he chuckled, nuzzling Jerik lightly.

"What about between her legs?" He rumbled, turned on by a Rohr cock after being intimate with one for the better part of two years. "Like what you see?"

"Mmm ... only one way to be sure, but I do so far," Tomar rumbled back, glancing down at the slightly larger than normal shaft between the female's hind legs.

"Want to try it out?" Jerik asked with a deep rumble. "I need to find out how well you fit up front too."

"Mmm ... you top first, then I go?" Tomar suggested, rumbling just as deeply and licking Jerik's ear.

"Works for me," he grinned with a shiver of anticipation and stood to give himself room to transform. "I'm still not very coordinated with four legs yet." He admitted just before the spell wove around him and enlarged his body, altering the two-legged male Kat into the four-legged female Rohr that showed her arousal very clearly.

"Mmm ... we'll just have to work on that then," Tomar winked, standing up and stepping close to Jerik's new form, wrapping one arm around her upper body, reaching up with the other to fondle her breasts. "Looks good though," he grinned, nuzzling her neck and inhaling the familiar scent of his mate, changed by the new form but still similar.

"Good," she nuzzled him back, rumbling softly at the pleasure of his touch. "Any thoughts on a name?"

"Mmm ... gimme a little time to think about that," Tomar murmured, kissing Jerik lightly. "Want to pick a good one, after all. And right now, thinking isn't really the first thing on my mind," he grinned.

"I bet," she chuckled and shifted so she could stroke his full erection. "It's not on mine either. Just you."

"Love you," Tomar rumbled, kissing her and pressing up into her touch, reaching down between them to stroke the slick, lightly-furred female sex between her forelegs.

"Ohhh," she shivered and instinctively spread her forelegs a bit. "What you do to me." She breathed sharply, her body already twitching inside; the tingling spiral of pleasure that she'd learned to associate with an orgasm building.

"Lots of practice," Tomar grinned and reached down, pressing a thick finger up into her female sex, somewhat more spacious than in Ryka's form but no less exciting to touch and think about being inside. The hand stroking his cock was bigger too, more suited to his size but just as skilled as ever. "Let me pleasure you," he rumbled, rubbing her clit with the heel of his hand. "Or at least wind you up enough that you can't wait to take me," he added with a broad grin.

"Already there." She shuddered with a whimper and grabbed the back of his head to pull him into a hard kiss to mute her cries. His excitement at her body tightening around his finger and milking it hard only heightened her own pleasure and the need throbbing in her back half.

Tomar pressed against her, whimpering softly into the kiss, his manner shifting as he gave himself over to his mate's pleasure, massaging her breasts and sex alike. He didn't miss a beat when her legs almost buckled, supporting her with his body and hands until she came down enough to control herself again.

"I'm yours, Jerik," he murmured as their lips parted, licking at her muzzle submissively.

"Always," she breathed in return, a statement as much of devotion to him as it was acceptance of his submission and devotion. She kissed her way down his neck as he slipped his finger from her body. "Might be easier if you lay down." She murmured, blushing a bit. "I'm not all that confident about how Rohr do this, or my balance."

"We'll work on that," Tomar chuckled, turning around and laying down, looking back over his shoulder. "Want me to try standing after this, so you can get a feel for it?"

"Plenty of time for that after I'm coordinated enough not to fall on my face if I misjudge something." She chuckled and ran her hands up his flanks before using them to help guide her unfamiliar form along his back. Several moans later as she rubbed her female sex along the fur and muscle near his spine, she felt his rump against her heavy, hard cock and whimpered again in anticipation while she worked out how to slide in without seeing or touching what she was doing.

"Just try a few times," Tomar told her, guessing what the problem was. "Worst that happens if you've got to give me a bath later," he rumbled.

"They way we get going, I'll have to anyway," she leaned forward to nuzzle him and tried again, this time sliding down through the slick valley between his lips. "Still delicious." She shuddered and corrected the angle a bit to press inside him at the familiar feeling of his opening.

"Oh yes," Tomar moaned, pressing back against her with a deep moan of pleasure at being filled up all the way. Jerik didn't have barbs like this, but she _did_ have a shaft sized to match Tomar's body and the form to trigger many more subtle erogenous zones that being mounted by another 'taur brought into play.

Jerik reached forward and wrapped her arms around Tomar's chest to guide him back so they could nuzzle and kiss while they mated. She slowly began to thrust into his body, the much tighter confines making it increasingly difficult to hold back and make it last.

"Mmm ... tie me," Tomar rumbled deeply, tilting his head to kiss Jerik as deeply as he could, bending his body a little uncomfortably so he could get closer. "Always another night," he whimpered softly, his body burning with desire and pleasure.

He howled and came when she made a deep, hard thrust that drove her swollen knot into his body and locked it there, sending Jerik over the edge as well. She tightened her arms around him and buried her face into his fur as she howled and shuddered, her body taking over as the orgasm swept through her.

Tomar fought the urge to reach down and stroke his rigid cock. His female sex wept juice around Jerik's shaft, pulling hard and tight as he milked her knot and shaft. His howl finished, he panted and whimpered, pressing back against Jerik needily.

"Oh, wow." She murmured as she caught her breath slightly, her cock still pulsing inside his body. "I can reach that," she murmured in his ear.

"Mmm ... hoping you'd be willing," Tomar grinned sheepishly, moaning as she shifted to the side a bit reached forward to close her fingers around his knot while her other hand played across his chest. It stretched her long body out, putting a little more pressure on her knot in his body and the lightning splashes of pleasure it caused.

He whimpered and reached back to rub her sides lovingly while she worked his cock with her hand and lapped at the tip with her tongue while she began to thrust into his body again, within the limits being tied allowed.

" _Damn_ you are flexible!" Tomar moaned, squeezing his eyes shut, fighting to hold off as long as he could. It wasn't easy though; between the fingers and tongue at his cock and the blissful knot tugging at his female sex, he was well on his way to giving Jerik a face-full of Rohr-seed.

"There are advantages to designing a shape yourself," she chuckled before swirling her long, spongy tongue, so different from Jerik's natural one, around the tapered tip of his cock.

"Close," Tomar whimpered, reaching to rub the back of his lover's head. "Oh fuck ...."

He howled again as his mate closed her mouth around his tip and easily swallowed the offering without letting up on the attention her hand was giving him.

His balls pulled up close, emptying themselves into Jerik's mouth as his fem-sex contracted as well, milking the thick knot inside of it hungrily until it offered up another load of come. She threw her upper body back to howl in surprised pleasure as both her sexes spasmed at once.

"Hot damn." She panted behind his shoulder as she slowly came down. "Guy could _really_ get used to this."

"Tell me about it," Tomar panted, leaning back and resting his head against Jerik's breasts lazily. "Mmm ... some time, think you'd like to try this with your barbs too?"

"I'd love to," she shuddered at the intensity of idea and tried to relax into the position she'd have to shift to get out of in under twenty minutes. "It sounds good to you?"

"Mhm," Tomar rumbled. "At least the idea," he grinned. "Stay tied with me?"

"For as long as is natural," she bent down and kissed him affectionately. "It does feel pretty good to be on this side of it."

"Now you know why I like it," Tomar rumbled happily, pressing back against his mate.


	26. Final Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Quasma works on the location of her final project, Jerik finds out if Talessi is good enough for his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Tim's head popped up from over Quasma's shoulder to look at the exquisitely formed tri-colored Rohr female walking towards them purposefully, though slowly. It was an awkwardness he recognized well by now; a mage still getting used to a new form.

"I think Jerik's back." Tim grinned at her.

"Wh-woah," the Lynx said, looking over in the direction her Defender was and seeing the approaching Rohr. "Jerik?" She asked, agreeing that it was probably him. Certainly wasn't Tomar, and she couldn't think of any other reason somebody'd be coming over here. The careful, one-foot-at-a-time movement was also indicative of a young mage in a new form. "Somebody has good taste." She purred when the Rohr was close enough for a conversation.

"That would be Tomar," the other female chuckled and cautiously settled down so she was closer to their eye level, though with the pair sitting down, she was still chest and shoulders above them. "We named this one Talessi."

"Before or after testing her out?" Quasma giggled. "She's lovely."

"After," she blushed a bit. "And thank you. She'll be the sire of Tomar's pups when we're ready."

"Hopefully not _too_ soon, though I don't think that'll stop the two of you from practicing," Quasma teased lightly, standing and giving Talessi a hug.

"Probably not for ten years." She hugged the Lynx back and nuzzled her affectionately. "So how have things been going on here?"

"Pretty good," she smiled. "The usual hassles; just about done with my final project, I think."

"Cool. What are you doing?" Talessi asked in honest curiosity.

"At this point, fighting with historical incompleteness," she admitted. "I've got most of it, but it's going to take some fairly potent magic to complete the link here unless I can finish it off. And I don't mean normal mage work either."

"Something I can help with?" She looked at her.

"Not magically," she said, shaking her head. "That I have to do myself. And you probably wouldn't know any legends," she admitted. "You're not from around here, after all. Not unless you know about a tropical tribe I can't find," she chuckled slightly.

"Can't say that I do." Talessi shook her head. "Who else have you asked?"

"Asked Tessi about it, but that didn't go well," Quasma said, becoming noticeably more subdued about it. A glance from Tim made it clear that he didn't know about this part of what had happened either.

"What she said didn't jive with what else you know?" Talessi barely had to guess.

"Said her parents saw a temple like the one I'm looking for in _entirely_ the wrong direction," Quasma said, shaking her head. "Couldn't have been the same one, and I told her as much. It's very clear that this temple's supposed to be in a tropical location, and there aren't any tropical forests for months journey from where she said."

Talessi cocked her head a bit. "Would you show me your notes?"

"Here," she said, stepping back and indicating the books she had laid out. It was the summery of the efforts of a nearly year, though it had only become her sole focus in the past few months.

Talessi focused on the books worth of notes and grabbed a few loose sheets of paper before scribbling her own set. A collection of facts and likely facts, then a separate page of rumors that likely had some truth in them.

In two and a half hours she had distilled Quasma's information into three bulletined sheets and looked up.

"Would you show me where it says the temple is in the tropics?"

"Ki'shi'nu's faith only _exists_ in the tropics," she pointed out, indicating the rough map she had. "Down here," she said, marking out the area. "Mountain ranges nearby; her temples can't _exist_ without plants and trees that couldn't _possibly_ survive in a temperate climate, at least not while maintaining the most important rituals of her faith."

"Not much into the power of faith?" Talessi looked at her with a mixture of understanding and sadness. "I'm not going to tell you you're wrong. I am going to tell you that when you're looking for something that's lost this long, it's going to be where it's not obvious."

"But in an upper mountain valley?" Quasma asked incredulously. "Taking an alpine valley and turning it into a tropical forest?"

"Look at the Blight," Tim pointed out. "From swamp to desert wasteland. And that was one guy."

"It was turned back in one day by a Quell with an artifact, and back to Blight just as fast by its exposure to sunlight." Talessi nodded. "Actually, it barely needs magic," she mused mostly to herself. "Geothermal heat and moisture could do the job with the right containment, and a valley could do it. Add a little magic, an artifact or otherwise, and it's pretty simple. I probably have the power to manage it, if I'd studied weather magic."

"I suppose," Quasma admitted. "Even if I don't know what all the rest of that is. Doesn't change the rest of it," she added, looking over at Tim. "Even if they were right."

"Well, if you care for another perspective if you get stuck again, just let me know." Talessi said as she carefully stood up with considerably less grace than most young adult Rohr.

"Will do," Quasma murmured, sitting back down as Talessi left. "Hey ... dinner tonight, one of our places?" She asked, turning to face her briefly.

"Sure," she nodded easily. "Our place. We haven't seen enough of it lately." She added with a grin that was returned.

* * *

"So, you were gone for a while," Tomar rumbled, giving Talessi a light lick on her cheek as they used the time waiting for Quasma and Tim to arrive for dinner to get used to snuggling as a Rohr couple. "Still that awkward with this body, or something come up?"

"A little awkward, but mostly getting Quasma to think past her preconceptions on her project." She chuckled and nuzzled him back. "Once she's admitted to that, we can work on her apologizing to Tessi."

"From what Tim said, there's probably some apologizing that needs to happen both ways ... with any luck, Rainbow had the same talk with Keil and Lina that he had with us," Tomar mused, snuggling up close to the increasingly familiar Rohr body next to him.

"I am sure of it, on both counts," she smiled and nuzzled him before turning it into an affectionate kiss, rubbing her flanks.

"Want us to come back after your appetizer?" Quasma teased from the door.

"No need," Talessi grinned at her and gave Tomar another affectionate nuzzle. "I prefer him for dessert."

"Don't suppose I can watch?" The Lynx giggled as she and Tim stepped into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Ask him," she winked at her sometimes-lover. "I wouldn't mind a recording for ... study purposes."

"I'll bet you wouldn't," Quasma chuckled, sitting down next to Tim across from them.

"I wouldn't mind too much," Tomar chuckled. "It's been a while."

"Which means it's my cue to see if Kaia's busy after dinner," Tim smirked.

"Oh, like you mind," Quasma teased, licking his cheek lightly. "You're lucky she's not much for field work."

"Now if you'd just settle down ...." He chuckled and picked up a large pitcher of spiked lemonade to pour each of them a large mug.

"In time," Quasma chuckled. "At least let me make Mage first, maybe find a girlfriend of my own," she winked.

"So are you going to be taking a trip out to the temple when you work out where it is?" Talessi asked as she put together a small sandwich of sliced meat and cheese.

"If it's practical, it's the best way to prove it ... and to get some quick prestige," Quasma admitted, making a sandwich for herself. "I only have to find it, but if I can _find_ it ...."

"It's so much better." Talessi chuckled with a nod. "Makes me glad my final project is so much easier to finish."

"How much longer to you have to 'wear' Talessi before you've finished?" Quasma asked curiously as they started to eat. "And Ryka wouldn't count?"

"A week," she said easily. "Ryka is a form I could create before I was mage-level. You have to be much better before you can shift into something as different as a 'taur."

"Makes sense," she nodded.

"You manage a flying shape yet?" Tim asked Talessi curiously.

"Oh yeah," Tomar grinned. "You should've _seen_ him out in the Blight."

"You should have seen _his_ expression when I introduced him to my first one." Talessi snickered with a nuzzle for her mate.

"Hey, people are _supposed_ to be surprised when eagles pounce on them," Tomar said, pretending to be offended, returning the nuzzle all the same and accepted a rolled slice of meat from her fingers.

"Yeah, but you should expect him to meet you however he can when you've been gone for a while," Quasma smiled.

"Oh, I got used to it, but you can't tell me I should have expected an eagle to come after me quite like that." Tomar insisted.

"Oh, all right," Quasma chuckled. "So, what happened in the Blight?"

"Well, he scared Scyress with his plans for dealing with the Quells." Tomar grinned. "Apparently she wasn't expecting a seventeen year old to come up with firebombs and stealing the artifact as tactics."

"Caught you in mission mode, huh?" Quasma giggled, shaking her head. "You find out anything about the artifact yet?"

"Not much." Talessi admitted. "Though I wasn't really involved in studying it. There were some overlapping symbols for arcane and divine magic and it's not a magic-killer without the Quells to help."

"Mmm ... might be something that unifies the two sorts of magic," she mused. "I don't know much about Quells. Maybe after I get back, they'll let me take a look at it," she grinned.

"I don't see why they wouldn't." Talessi nodded. "Have you thought about what I said about the temple any more?"

"Yeah, and I suppose it makes sense," Quasma admitted. "Though I'm going to want to try and scry the place before I go visit out there. Don't want to waste the time only to find out it's not there."

"Easy enough for either of us to do." She nodded. "Why did you choose this one for your project?"

"Would you believe it was a hunch?" Quasma asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"You're as bad as she is," Tomar chuckled, shaking his head after a nod towards Talessi.

"Some of us are like that." Both females faked offence poorly, then broke down giggling.

"I think we're in trouble." Tomar told Tim dryly.

"Nah, we're not that upset." Quasma winked at him.

"And even if they were, _I'm_ not the one who said anything," Tim smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Tomar chuckled.

"It's just a little odd to pick this project on nothing much more than a hunch," Quasma admitted, shrugging a bit. "But it seemed the thing to do."

"That's the important part then," Talessi smiled, the four of them settling in to work on their meals, and enjoy being together again for the first time in weeks.

* * *

"Yes?" Mage Camberi looked up from her desk, her sharp beak leveling up as she followed the barely clothed tri-colored female Wolf body upwards to meet the golden brown eyes as she identified the Rohr standing there as an unknown form.

"Jerik, ma'am. You wanted to see my final project." She answered politely.

"Ah, yes. Good. What are you calling her, since you name them." Camberi asked as she stood and came around her desk to get a better look at the taur form.

"Talessi, ma'am."

The Gryphon nodded, continuing her walk around Jerik's new form. "How long have you been wearing her now?"

"Two and a half days." She answered and tried to hold still under the scrutiny.

"The purpose for this form?"

"Sire for Tomar's pups in a few years." Talessi blushed a bit. "And blending in with Rohr villages a bit more."

"Hardly purposes to be embarrassed about," Camberin chuckled. "I assume that she is fully anatomically correct then?"

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded, the color rising a bit more at memories of just how sure she was at that.

"And if I remember that look right, that means that you've tested anatomy _very_ rigorously," the Gryphon chuckled, shaking her head. "So, how good are you at moving in her?"

"Not ready to take on an obstacle course at any speed yet, but I can run without tripping over my extra feet." Talessi grinned in memories of very recent attempts that weren't so successful. "Most of the time at least. Wings were a lot easier to get used to."

"With this, your balance is all wrong, and you have more feet to coordinate," she nodded. "Are you planning to use her in battle?"

"Not intentionally, but I am working on it. It's inevitable, given how much more ground she can cover for traveling."

"All right," the Mage nodded. "How strong is she, compared to your normal form?" She asked, raising a feathered hand for Talessi to grip.

"Upper body is comparable," she said and squeezed lightly. "Lower body and pulling strength is considerably greater."

"Mhm," Camberin nodded. "And how much is holding the form fatiguing you?"

"Not badly. A week, even with the extra training and experiments to get used to it, should be no difficulty."

"Well, there's just one part of the examination left; given that the purpose is to be able to sire pups by your Defender, do you have any evidence yet that this is actually possible?"

"Mage Kasan checked," Talessi pulled out a small envelope from her belt pouch and handed it over. "He said it should work."

Camberin opened the envelope and pulled out the small, signed letter.

"Just standard procedure, you understand," she said, casting a quick spell, her eyes glowing with a gold sheen before she nodded and returned the note. "Well, everything seems to be in order. I just had to check to make sure it was a legitimate signature and seal. If you can hold it for the rest of the week, you should be fine," she smiled, as well as she could with her beak. "You're doing a fine job so far."

"Thank you," she smiled at her advisor and turned around. It gave the Gryphon a first hand look at Talessi's command of her body. While it was slow and careful, she had the basics down to the point that it would just be a matter of wearing it often enough to be used to it.

* * *

"Hay Quasma." Talessi surprised the Lynx with a quick kiss on the cheek. "How's it going?"

"Hey," she giggled, looking up at the Rohr as she sat down next to her at lunch. "Not too bad. Between getting supplies together and working in the scrying chamber, I'm lucky I've got time to eat, but I should be done pretty soon."

"Are you going to apologize to Tessi about brushing off her information?" She asked quietly and began to cut her meatloaf into bites.

"I'm not apologizing to her until she apologizes to me," she said, frowning as she turned her attention back to her own food. "Maybe I screwed up research-wise, but that's no excuse."

"You're planning on letting her be the better person?" She looked over with a surprised expression.

"No, because she blew 'being the better person,' out of her options _way_ before I did anything that needed a real apology," Quasma growled. "The _worst_ thing I did was tell her that I was too busy to go running after jungles that couldn't be there just because she remembered her parents talking about them."

"Selective memory's such a lovely thing," Talessi shook her head. "I'm sure everyone in earshot was just hallucinating you screaming that she's a no-talent hack whose parents got her everything she has."

"All right, the worst thing I said _before_ she started in on me," Quasma smiled sweetly. "I suppose they _didn't_ hear the part where she said that _I_ worked my way through my apprenticeship on my back?"

"Version I heard wasn't nearly so polite," Talessi shrugged. "I'm still not hearing how she started it. You asked her for help, she told you what she knew, you told her her folks were lying, information you now believe could be correct, the fighting started. That first bit of nastiness is yours by your own recounting."

"I didn't say they were _lying_ , Jerik, I said they were wrong or mistaken," Quasma said, flattening her ears. "Those _aren't_ the same things."

"Quasma, that is a very, very fine line at best. When you have someone who is very attached to their parents, like Tessi, or me, it's not a line at all." Talessi explained as gently as she could. "She tried to help you and you slapped someone she cares about greatly in the face for it. I know it's not what you meant, but it's how it would have come across. Just because you have no real connection to your parents doesn't mean that it wouldn't hurt someone else a lot."

"So _I_ say something she takes the wrong way, _she_ calls me a slut in no uncertain terms, and _I'm_ still the one who's supposed to apologize?"

"How long have you know her?" Talessi looked over at the irate Lynx. "Are you actually trying to tell me you know her well enough to know that the most hurtful thing you can say to her is about her parents, yet you don't know that dismissing her parents information _when you asked for it_ isn't going to hurt her? Or more to the point, why did you accept _my_ words when you dismissed hers? I threw my idea in your face, all but dared you to say I was wrong and challenged you when you tried to. She just answered your question. Why are you so angry with her for being hurt by it?"

"Because she hurt me _back_ , damn it," Quasma snarled. "And she _meant_ to do it! All right, I made a mistake, but that's all it was!"

"So think about this," Talessi continued quietly, "is it really worth throwing away several good friendships over a mistake on your part and lashing out in hurt on hers?"

"No," Quasma admitted. "But damn it ...." Her voice cracked in the middle of swearing as she seemed to almost shrink in her chair. "I'm _not_ a ... I'm not what she said I was. "I'm _not_ whoring my way through here ...."

"I know." She said with the kind of confidence that was hard to fake and reached out to put a strong hand on her shoulder. "We've all seen you in action, Quasma. You were there with me when we faced the Blight Mage. Anyone with the gift can look at you and know you have talent and training. She just knows what to say to hurt you, just like you knew exactly what to say to get back at that hurt. You deserve an apology too. It's just much easier to get one when you're willing to give one as well. I don't want to lose four friends over a few heated words."

"I suppose," Quasma admitted, leaning into the touch that turned into a sideways hug.

"Thank you." Talessi murmured and nuzzled her.


	27. Graduation Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerik and Keil graduate to Mage and a drunken game of truth or dare turns into a massive orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"You have the pictures?" Quasma asked Talessi as the two of them set up around the scrying pool, Tomar and Tim watching from just outside the room.

"Of course," she smiled and handed the old drawings over.

"Thanks," Quasma nodded, studying the pictures, burning the image of the temple she was looking for in her mind. After a few minutes, she took one that she had drawn herself over the past few days, setting the parchment on the water and 'sailing' it out towards the middle before she started her spell.

As she spoke the words to the spell, runes surrounding the scrying pool began to light up, completing a circle before the water itself started to glow. The parchment glowed along with the water, from pale green to a brighter and brighter shade, shifting towards orange before it burst into flame, quickly being consumed before the ashes spread themselves out over the surface of the water.

"If you want, you can sit across from me and watch," Quasma told her. "Better view of the image when it forms."

Talessi nodded and shifted to a spot across from her as the pool's glow began to take on shades of green that were decidedly tropical.

Gradually, the image in the pool took shape. Tropical birds flitting about a lavishly decorated temple of stone bricks. A jaguar laying on the steps, basking in the sunlight.

"The plantlife doesn't seem to have grown over anything," Quasma murmured. "Not where it wasn't supposed to, at least. Strange."

"You are talking about a place that divine magic created." Talessi pointed out. "Without the magic that created it, that plant life probably wouldn't still exist."

"Granted, but given that it's there, you'd think that five hundred years or so would be enough that vines would have grown over something," Quasma nodded, the image shifting back as she focused, turning away from the temple, heading out towards the mountains visible in the distance. "Let's see if we can find a good pass to go in through now."

"To your right." Talessi said softly, letting the Force guide her directions.

Quasma took a moment to figure out which 'her right' Talessi meant, but soon found a reasonable split between mountain peaks.

"Good start," she agreed. "How did those animals even _get_ there?" she asked as a small group of monkeys swung through the trees before she took her scrying sensor out to check on the pass.

"Maybe the same way the people did." Talessi suggested. "It is a lovely place."

"Yeah, it is," Quasma agreed. "And I'm still trying to figure that out ... who knows, maybe there'll be something there to explain part of it. Hope this place isn't trap-heavy."

"We're both good at finding them, and I'm good at disabling them if there is." Talessi said with a grin. "From desert heat to jungle heat. It's going to be a good month."

Tim gave Tomar a sympathetic look, even as the Rohr chuckled.

"And swampy head in the middle," Quasma smirked. "You're lucky your Defender isn't an arctic."

"Almost was," she grinned back. "Almost chose Lina too."

"She would have sunk in the swamp," Quasma giggled, ending the spell. "I think we've got enough to confirm where it is at least. At any rate, I'm not up to casting it again over that big a distance."

"We have enough to get there and get to the temple," Talessi nodded with a grin. "How long before we leave?"

"That depends on how long it takes to get supplies together," Quasma admitted, looking up at the Rohr across from her with a grin. "And how long it takes _you_ to sober up after you make mage," she teased.

"You know he's not much for drinking." Tomar chuckled.

"Yeah, he prefers a different kind of drunk." Tim winked at Tomar and patted the Rohr's rump.

Despite the color rising in her cheeks, Talessi's lustful look at her mate was unmistakable.

"Okay, so when you manage to untie after making Mage." Quasma giggled. "Assuming you even wait that long," she teased, standing up and brushing her robes off a bit. "Want us to go stand by the entrance for a while?"

"No need." Tomar managed, a bright red under his grey-brown fur.

"With as often as you've watched or joined in, you'd think he'd be more mellow about it." Talessi smiled and walked over to nuzzle her mate.

"It's okay, he's cute when he blushes," Quasma smiled. "Hope I find somebody I'm as happy with as you two are with each other."

"I'm sure you will." Talessi smiled at her. "You have a long life ahead of you. We just got really lucky."

"Yeah, it is unusual to marry as young as we are." Tomar nodded with a blush and adoring look for his mate.

"My heading out isn't going to make any trouble, is it?" Quasma asked. "If you guys come with me, you won't miss your wedding plans?"

"It shouldn't." Talessi shook her head. "A date hasn't been set yet. Spring or fall is a preference for timing, but it's pretty easy to arrange."

"Rohr weddings don't usually requite a lot of planning." Tomar added in explanation. "Everyone knows we plan to marry after he graduates and my family is mostly all in the same village. If we can pull it off for one of the major celebrations that's great, but any time works after a full year since the engagement."

"Which was last spring," Quasma nodded as they started up and out of the scrying room. "Glad that it won't be in the way. You two have earned it."

"Maybe you'll manage to be there." Talessi suggested quietly.

"Come on, let's feed the Lynx before she gets bitchy." Tim grinned at his mage. "She'll never admit it, but she needs to eat after these kind of spells."

"Hey, I don't get bitchy when I'm hungry," Quasma giggled, the four heading off to get some food.

"No, just when you've been casting spells and you're hungry." Tim grinned at her.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jerik took a deep breath as he watched Apprentice Jahn go through the brief ceremony before he would become a Mage. The young Jackal moved his staff through the air, the turquoise finial glittering as he spoke the words to a summoning and binding spell, a blue-furred Jackal-fem appearing in a swirl of sand, a large scimitar by her side, engraved runes marking it as djinn-work glowing along the blade's length. It wasn't hard to see that the Caracal female standing behind Jahn was still a little nervous about the more powerful creatures her Mage was summoning.

The apprentices and teachers gathered applauded lightly, recognizing the summoning spell he had just worked as clearly being one of a Mage's skill. The djinn bowed after a few brief words in some foreign tongue of Jahn's, and disappeared in the same swirl of sand and heat she had appeared in.

"Mage-Prince Jahn, congratulations on your achievements," the aged Horse who ran to school of Conjuration said, bowing slightly to the Jackal, who bowed more deeply in return to the older woman.

"Thank you, Elder Dymeth," Jahn said politely. "I look forward to returning to my homeland, and bringing the teachings of the Academy with me."

"May clear skies and strong magic follow you," she smiled and saw him walk off stage, now officially a Summoner.

"Apprentice Jerik," the young Raccoon that headed Transmutation looked at the Kat and his Rohr Defender who was half a pace behind him and to the side, calling them to center stage. "You have demonstrated to my satisfaction your skill as a Transmutator. You have also demonstrated your skill as a mage to several other ranking mages in this Academy. Show all gathered here what you are capable of."

Jerik nodded and moved a bit further away from Tomar to give himself space to become Talessi.

As he spoke the few words of power he needed for the spell, far fewer than most would have used, he wove the energy around him into the large 'taur body, then shifted his focus to silence as he set the details into the tri-colored, lightly tiger-striped Rohr female. Only Kaul, intricately carved and unique even among one-of-a-kinds, marked her as the Mage that had stood there before.

The audience applauded politely, as they did for each new Mage, Elder Kora nodded his approval.

"Mage Jerik ... and Talessi, and Ryka," he chuckled, bowing slightly, "congratulations on your work and achievements. You have proven yourself magically capable, and capable in the field. I look forward to hearing about your career, and am sure you'll have one worth hearing about."

"Thank you, Elder Kora." Talessi bowed deeply, now quite comfortable in her skin. Magical energy swirled around her in a bit of a show to stand as Ryka for a moment before settling back into his natural form. "I intend to do the Academy proud for taking me in."

"I'm sure you will," the Raccoon smiled, stepping back as Jerik and Tomar started down from the stage, Keil and Lina stepping up as the last of the mages to be promoted this month.

"That really means something to you, doesn't it?" Tomar asked softly as they worked their way to the edge of the seating where their friends were.

"More than I expected." He admitted with a shiver of excess energy that was all positive.

"We're all proud of you, 'Rik," Quasma smiled as he sat down next to her. "Once Keil's done, we'll go hit the Golden Eagle and celebrate."

"It'll be a hell of a party with both of us." He grinned and hugged her, then impulsively claimed a solid kiss. "I'm glad he made it back in time."

"Same here," Tessi grinned from where she was sitting, separated from Quasma by Tim, Remys, Kennara, and Rainbow, the two of them still not on speaking terms yet.

"Keil's about to demonstrate," Quasma warned them, nodding towards the stage so everybody could shift their focus to the Mouse who was standing center-stage beginning to cast a spell.

A moment later a large ball of fire erupted from the flint final of his staff to explode well above the crowd.

The flame blazed, burning out quickly, a handful of cinders floating down, extinguishing before they reached the crowd.

The audience applauded; the fireball wasn't anything particularly unusual, but it was one of the flashiest displays of the day, and the last one. Shatrein congratulated him, the two bowed to each other, and Keil and Lina started down from the stage as the crowd began to disperse.

"Good show," Jerik was the first to greet him with a firm handshake and broad grin.

"Thanks," Keil grinned up at the Kat. "Yours was pretty good to, though I think Jahn gets major bonus points for summoning a djinn. So, Golden Eagle?"

"Of course," he grinned. "It's time to party."

"And most of the rush should be heading elsewhere," Lina grinned. "Let's go."

"Yeah, maybe we'll get a good show on a drunk Jerik." Tessi snickered as they headed into town.

"Now _that_ would be something worth celebrating," Quasma smirked. "How many years have we seen him stop before that happened now? Don't think this is gonna do it."

"Yeah, but he did at the fair a few years back." Tessi grinned, the pair forgetting their mutual spat for a moment.

"Yeah, but that was an accident," Quasma smiled as they left the Academy grounds. "This time he knows better."

"Yes, I do." Jerik shook his head with a chuckle. "No matter how entertaining I might be, I really do not enjoy the hangover in the morning."

"You _do_ realize that there are spells to deal with that?" Keil smirked up at him. "Variant on a _freshen_ cantrip."

"My pre-mage training works too." He pointed out with a chuckle. "That also came with a belief in accepting the consequences for your actions."

"Suit yourself," the Mouse chuckled. "Me, I plan to be grateful that I won't remember anything that happens after an hour or two for now."

"And I plan to make him wish he could," Lina teased, catching his hand and squeezing it affectionately as they reached the inn that had become a sort of second home to them over the years.

"Either way, it'll be fun to watch." Jerik smirked at the other newly-promoted Mage.

"That part waits until we're back in our quarters," Keil blushed. "How soon are you and Tomar planning on moving out?"

"That depends on how drunk you are." Jerik winked at him. "When he's pregnant most likely. Probably another ten years. We've made our quarters very comfortable, and we won't be in the area much until there are pups."

"We'll probably be moving out pretty soon," Keil admitted as they found their table. "A little time to establish ourselves, see the rest of you make Mage. Get the start of a caravan and head out, maybe see if we can catch up with either of our families."

"Good luck with it," Jerik nodded in all seriousness. Despite the different wording and intentions, it wasn't that different from what he was planning.

"Don't worry, we'll leave the Blight for you and Tomar," Lina giggled as Elda, one of Ein's daughters, came out to take their orders.

"So, you lot are finally getting out of the Academy?" The young Badger asked cheerfully.

"Some now, some soon." Jerik grinned at her. "There'll be another big party in a few months."

"Yeah, the three of us should all be hitting at about the same time," Tessi grinned.

"I'll be sure Da' has bracing struts brought in for the walls," she smirked.

"You knock _one_ hole through a wall during a drunken brawl, and they never let you live it down," Remys chuckled dryly, the first real sign he was even there. "The usual for the first round, Elda. I'll buy this one."

"Very good," she smiled brightly at him and headed off to fill their order.

"So what's everyone else doing once they can escape?" Jerik asked, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"Heading straight for the Blight, most likely," Remys said easily. "That's where my work is needed most. Maybe a year or two up front to see if I can make my current project work for more than cattle."

"How _is_ that project going?" Tessi asked curiously.

"Very well," he smiled. "I should be able to cut the mortality rate of the shakes down from nine out of ten to under half, if things keep going the way they should."

"Cool," Quasma grinned. "Farmers'll love you."

"Yeah, that's actually going to have a much more lasting usefulness than most of ours." Jerik nodded.

"Well, you guys know I always wanted to leave my mark on the world," Remys said.

"And you will," Kennara smiled, nuzzling his cheek lightly as their drinks were brought out. "What about you, Tessi?"

"Well, probably work on item creation for a while," the Tabby said easily. "Design something _really_ worth noticing back home. I could just go back and manage some of the family holdings, but I'm going to make sure I've earned it first."

"Uhm ... about that," Quasma said, reaching back to rub the back of her neck. "What I said before you left? I ... you know I didn't mean it, right?"

" ...Yeah," Tessi admitted after a slightly tense moment of silence. "I know."

"I'm sorry," Quasma said. "I was running my mouth and not really thinking about it at the end ... and I didn't know you'd take what I was saying at first the way you did. It didn't _sound_ believable at first, and I was chasing other leads, and wasn't thinking about how it might sound."

"Well it didn't _sound_ good at all," Tessi pointed out. "But ... I shouldn't have come back at you the way I did. You deserve to be treated better than that, and I should've been better than to do it."

"So ... we both screwed up, at least one of us needed somebody to take a club to her head to figure that out, we can just forget about it and go back to being friends?" Quasma suggested hopefully.

"Sure," Tessi smiled gratefully. "And probably both of us, assuming you were talking about you," she admitted, glancing at Lina and Keil.

"Trust me, she was," Tomar chuckled, hugging Jerik lightly.

"Not that the rest of us had any doubt about what Lina was up to during your trip." Jerik chuckled. "Speaking of which, how did it go?"

"Counting the avalanche and yeti attack that gave Rainbow a heart attack?" Keil grinned. "Went well, really."

"Yeah," Tessi grinned. "I've got a silverfoil plant up in my quarters now, just waiting for when it's in full bloom so I can harvest the pollen I need and not ruin the plant. Not going to have to hunt another one down for years now."

"Great news." Jerik nodded. "So what happened with to terrify the bird?" He asked with a teasing grin at Rainbow.

"Hey, anybody would've been freaking out," Rainbow chuckled in his defense, drinking his wine. "A yeti came after Tessi while she was getting the plant, and Keil hit it with a _flame strike_."

"Unfortunately yeti's tend to bellow when you set them on fire ..." Keil started.

"And follow that up with a groin shot with a short sword," Lina piped up.

" ...and yeti bellows tend to make the snow that's well _above_ you decide that it wants to be _below_ you as quickly as possible," Keil finished with a chuckle.

"So how'd you survive?" Jerik asked in real interest for the story that was getting decidedly good.

"Oh, the silverfoil was growing just outside this cave." Lina said easily. "We made a dive for it while Rainbow flew up and headed for the town."

"Yeah, only by the time a rescue was organized, they sent up a light flair to point out they didn't need one." Rainbow clicked in a mixture of approval an annoyance. "Talk about feeling totally useless."

"Aww, y'know we were grateful," Tessi giggled, reaching over to give his shoulder a bit of a squeeze. "We got out, but you were still a big help getting back down. Besides, that's what spells that create heat instead of fire are for."

"Sounds like you had quite an adventure even without me along." Jerik chuckled and sipped his cider.

"We tried," Tessi giggled.

"Actually, we didn't, but we managed surprisingly well," Keil smirked, glancing up at the door. "Looks like well-wishers are showing up," he grinned as Melinda and Colin stepped in.

"Hay!" Jerik lifted a hand to wave at them. "Glad you made it back."

"Only fitting that we should be here for the end of your being an apprentice here, just like we were for when you started it," Melinda smiled, the Collie coming over and leaning down to give Jerik a hug that was happily returned by the young adult. "Congratulations; you've worked hard for this."

"Thank you," he smiled at her, his eyes shining with the appreciation that didn't all make it into his voice.

"You've all done well," Colin agreed, making sure to meet Tomar's eyes. "Especially keeping this scamp of a kit in one piece long enough to make it this far," he chuckled.

"So I keep telling him." Jerik grinned at Colin even as he reached over to scritch a particularly pleasant spot on Tomar's lower shoulder. "I'm not low maintenance like Quasma or Tessi."

"Thank you." Tomar ducked his head a bit, though he was getting over the worst of his inferiority complex about having a combat-trained mage.

"We should let you get back to your celebration," Melinda smiled. "Good luck in your career, Jerik. Just be careful about how hard you hunt."

"I will." He promised in all seriousness even as he leaned back to nuzzle Tomar. "This one will see to it I wind down and relax if I forget."

"Which you so often do," Tomar smiled, returning the nuzzle as Melinda and Connor quickly paid their respects to Keil and headed out, bowing politely to Shatrein and Kora as they entered, the rest of the group straightening quickly as they saw them.

"Good afternoon, Elders." Jerik stood to greet them with a bow as the de-facto leader of those present.

"Good afternoon Jerik, Keil," Shatrein smiled, returning the bow. "We're making the rounds of the taverns in town, finding the new graduates."

"So relax," Kora grinned and got one in return as Jerik dropped the formal manner completely with a returned grin. More than most apprentices, or even most instructors, he'd spent many long days with Kora simply enjoying the freedom new forms could give and talking about all manner of things the other knew nothing about but was fascinated by all the same.

"I see you, Elder!" Elda called out from behind the bar. "You'd best be wearing the same form until you go!"

"Yes ma'am, unless you ask nicely," Kora replied to the young Badger with a teasing grin.

"Ah, you mean we can't get into a shifting competition?" Jerik almost managed not to crack up.

"No!" Elda barked with a laugh. "That'd be just what Da' needs - the two of you drunk and seeing who can turn into the weirdest monster."

"I dunno, having seen some of the things Elder Kora doodles in his journals, could be fun," Quasma giggled.

"No, I think we'll humor the mean innkeeper," the Raccoon chuckled, his older Wah companion rolling her eyes slightly.

"I swear, you're more of a child than most of the apprentices some days."

"I try," Kora smiled, giving her a playful peck on the cheek.

"It makes communicating with the kids easier." Jerik snickered and sat back down. "Force knows I barely can."

"You'll learn eventually," Kora smiled. "I've had many, many chances to learn, myself, and I think I finally managed to do it right the last time."

"Oh, I don't know. You talked to Quasma well enough." Tim piped up and earned a faked dirty look from her.

"You _so_ don't count as a youngster." Tessi stopped Jerik from saying anything. "Not even at thirteen."

"You should see him in mission mode." Tomar winked at her. "He's scarily grown up."

"Nah, he's just scary." Quasma countered with a snicker.

"I am not." Jerik protested futilely.

"Yes you are." Tomar countered in a very serious tone despite the grin on his face.

"You guys go ahead and argue, I'll get a drink," Kora chuckled.

"And I'll go find Myna," Shatrein chuckled, pulling out a small pouch and tossing it to Keil. "You'll find that useful, I think," she smiled. "Consider it a graduation gift."

"What is it?" Keil asked, opening the pouch and looking in.

"Component pouch," Shatrein explained. "But that one won't run out. I ran out of sulphur during a pitched fight when I was young, and I don't want to see it happen to any of my students since then."

"Thank you, Elder," Keil said, bowing his head respectfully and closed the pouch before placing it on his belt. "Would you like a drink, before you go?"

"Not at my age," the Wah laughed, shaking her head as she turned to leave. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Now, back to the fun." Lina grinned wickedly and nudged Keil's mug towards his hand. "You said something about not wanting to remember tonight."

"Hey, we've been too busy talking to really work at getting hammered," he chuckled, though he took his mug and took a deep drink from it.

Before long, all of them were drinking and talking about old times and future plans, laughing at little jokes. Jerik was glad to see that Quasma and Tessi seemed to take making up seriously, and were just as friendly as they'd ever been.

About an hour into the party, they started back towards the Academy, heading back towards Jerik's quarters, Quasma practically hanging off of him.

"Just think about what it'll be like when the rest of us make it," Tomar chuckled, not nearly as drunk as the Lynx was.

"Or if we'd all made it at once." Tim grinned at the other Defender. "Imagine _that_ party."

"I think Ein would've had us go back home right from the start, just in self-defense," Tomar chuckled.

"That, or we would've spared him the trouble and just gone up right away," Remys chuckled, still mostly sober as he started working a spell to get the lot of them up to Jerik's level.

"That would just be un ... un ...." Keil objected.

"Untraditional." Jerik supplied with a quirky grin as they floated up.

"Yeah," the brown-furred Mouse chuckled.

"You're definitely not going to remember much in the mornin'," Lina giggled, kissing him playfully.

"And you are going to make sure he regrets it." Quasma giggled in return, her little bob tail twitching in amusement.

"Mmm ... long as she's willing to give me a few reminders, think I'll live," Keil smirked slightly.

"Okay, everybody into 'Rik's room before we get in trouble," Tomar chuckled as they reached the right level. "Should be getting the door moved up a floor in the next few weeks," he mused.

"I'm sure I'll forget the first time we come back after a hunt." Jerik chuckled. "Hopefully the apprentice who gets that spot next will lock it."

"Or that they're good sports and want to play along," Quasma grinned, stealing a kiss from Jerik as they headed in.

"She's going to be fun tonight," Tim chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes, especially with the idol there." Jerik rumbled softly with a slight nod towards feline female that still held a place of honor in the room, and who looked much more pregnant than she had when first given several years ago. "Another ten years and she'll be _huge_."

"That is the idea," Tessi giggled as she and Rainbow brought up the rear, closing the door behind them. "So, where were we?" She asked, taking her usual seat.

"About to have a Servant bring up a pitcher of mulled wine, I think," Tomar chuckled, doing just that before settling down across from most of the group and accepted a lap full of feline between his forelegs as Quasma continued to lean on Jerik and he settled into his habitual place.

"I think we were seeing if everyone was drunk enough to play truth or dare." Jerik grinned.

"Going to take at least another pitcher before Remys is," Kennara giggled, pressing against her mage.

"I don't get drunk easily," he chuckled. "Go ahead; worst that happens is I actually tell the truth."

"So who starts?" Tessi asked a little uncertainty.

"As least drunk, Remys." Jerik chuckled.

"All right," Remys chuckled, shaking his head. "So, anything off limits from the word go?"

"You know most of our buttons, right?" Jerik cocked his head slightly, really not wanting to come out and say them. "Don't bring up things that'll likely cause a fight."

"All right then; Jerik," Remys said, leaning back and thinking a bit. "Truth, or dare?"

"Truth," he chuckled and relaxed against Tomar's chest.

The Gila Monster cracked a grin. "What's your kinkiest sexual experience?"

Jerik cocked his head slightly to think about that even as Tomar and Quasma both turned bright red under their fur.

"* _He didn't ask about fantasy, so relax._ *" Jerik chuckled into both their minds. "That would have to be when we were testing out Talessi and how to get both ends off at the same time for both of us."

"You're going to need more details than that," Remys chuckled, leaning back, wondering just what had Quasma and Tomar both so embarrassed about it. Not like any of them didn't _know_ about that.

"All right," Jerik smiled faintly and sipped on his mug of spiced hot hard cider as he considered just how to answer it in the spirit of the game and not just go into the analytical descriptions he used to protect himself from being embarrassed when he had to discuss details with his instructors. "Not much to it really, but mating as a Rohr is still kinky to me."

"Is to most of us." Tessi piped up, a silly grin plastered on her face and the fascination most teenagers had with sex of any kind.

"Of course, in the first couple hours with such a different form, awkward doesn't begin to describe things. Most of you saw me in the first couple days where it was one paw at a time walking."

"Yes, yes, get to the good part." Keil cheered, happily the most drunk of the lot.

"All right." Jerik rolled his eyes. "I finally got mounted and all lined up, which is not as easy as it looks ...."

"But you're good at now." Quasma cut him off with a giggle.

"Anyway, first thing I found out was that at least male Rohr have this spot on their back that's shaped a bit differently and does a _really_ good job of stimulating the female on his back. By the time we tied, poor Tomar was whimpering and aching hard up front, so I managed to lean all the way forward to suck him off."

"That must've been intense," Tim grinned.

"It was," Tomar said with a blush, hugging Jerik and nuzzling his neck.

"So, your turn 'Rik," Quasma grinned.

He grinned back, drawing out the moment as he regarded each of his friends in turn.

"Rainbow ... truth or dare?" He nearly crooned at the startled Parrot.

"Truth," Rainbow said a little nervously.

"What was your most embarrassing experience?" Jerik asked.

"Uhm ...." Rainbow almost managed to become even more red before he decided to bite the bullet and find out what would happen. "Dare?" He asked sheepishly.

"What was _Tessi's_ most embarrassing experience?" Jerik asked with a grin.

"Hey!" Tessi protested through giggles.

"Well, I said truth first," Rainbow said, almost seeming to shrink in his seat.

"Coward," Kennara giggled as the pitcher of wine arrived and the Servant filled their glasses.

"You'd be scared too, if you had to work with Tessi after that one," Rainbow laughed nervously. "Uhm ... my most embarrassing experience ... you guys remember Miki and Dzen, right?"

"Of course we do," Quasma nodded.

"Well, one day Dzen and I were practicing with each other, while it still looked like Tessi and Miki would be partnering up," he said, looking over at Tessi apologetically and getting a shrug in response, along with a curious look.

"Well, we were working on escaping being tied up, and Dzen kinda cheated on the last knots," Rainbow said, getting redder and redder beneath his feathers as he went. "We'd been teasing and flirting with each other a bit from the start, and I guess he decided that he wanted to start teasing a different way. While I was tied up and couldn't get loose, he got me to the point where I asked him to ... uhm ... suck me off," he admitted, looking like he wanted to disappear under the table, though he didn't seem ashamed of it as much as he did embarrassed to be _talking_ about the situation at all. Tessi clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh as best she can.

"So that's what Miki meant when he asked about what sort of fruit you ate?" She eventually asked with a giggle, getting an embarrassed, almost-not-there nod in return.

"And we got caught by Sir Artus," Rainbow admitted, hiding his head beneath his wings.

"Okay, somebody is going to _have_ to get what happened to _Tessi_ out of him before the night's over," Lina giggled. "If it's more embarrassing than that, it's got to be good."

"No kidding," Jerik chuckled. "Okay Rainbow, your turn."

"Mmm ... okay," Rainbow mused, considering everybody around the table as he drank his wine. "Keil? How 'bout you?"

"Truth," he grinned at the Parrot cockily.

"What was your scariest/most nerve-wracking moment?" He asked.

The grin was gone from Keil's face almost instantly, replaced by a nervous look and a glance at Lina.

"Umm, the first time I asked her to bed." He said quietly.

"You weren't the only one who was nervous," she smiled, kissing him gently. "Of course, you probably could have picked a better place than at camp with my folks," she giggled.

"Did you have better luck than Rainbow?" Quasma asked teasingly.

"Well, I didn't have to tie her up," Keil grinned, nuzzling Lina lightly.

"'Course not, you knew I could beat you if you tried," she smirked, returning the nuzzle.

"Anyways, we were spending some time with her family, and their tent was maybe twenty feet away if you were generous. We'd already been getting those 'hints' from her family through the day, and I honestly wasn't sure if she'd take me or not. Or what'd happen if she didn't," he admitted.

"We hate to break it to you, but you were the only one who doubted she would." Quasma grinned at the pair. "He's so cute when he's affectionate."

"As if you aren't." Jerik crooned in her ear and lightly wrapped his tail around them to flick the tip teasingly in her lap.

"They're cuter," she giggled, shifting to almost sit in his, petting the tip of his tail. "After all, they're Mice, it's built in I think. So, who's the next victim, Keil?"

"Mmm, you, I think." He snickered at her and lifted his mug in a toast before downing a fair amount of it.

"Oh ... what the hell, dare," the drunk Lynx grinned.

"Take care of that hard-on that's got to be against your back now," Keil smirked.

"Mmm ... 'long as Jerik and Tomar don't mind, be glad to," Quasma grinned up at them, turning around and sliding down partly beneath the table.

"Oh, kats." Jerik drew in a sharp, half startled breath as his pants were opened and her mouth enveloped his erection. He closed his eyes, his attention on her touch and the fluffy fur of her hair. Absently he wondered if he was a bit more intoxicated than he thought to let her do this in front of everyone.

"Mmm ...." Quasma purred around his cock, bobbing her head up and down, her ears poking above the table occasionally as she ran her fingers through his long fur, teasing his full barbs with her rough tongue. Despite not doing it much, she knew how to get to him, and that this was the second longer of the three main options.

Above her Tomar was watching the action down Jerik's flat chest and becoming more aroused by the minute and by the moans and small whimpers that escaped his mate's throat as she worked Jerik over.

The Rohr hugged his mate close, scritching his chest and nuzzling his head, whispering quiet promises of what would come after the main party. He knew that Jerik could feel his own hard shaft against his back, but didn't particularly care, enjoying the sounds of his whimpering mate and Quasma giving him the best blowjob she could.

Jerik moaned, his hips jerking up to pump his seed into her mouth to be swallowed. He shuddered with a low whimper as she licked him clean and was lax by the time she closed his pants and came up to snuggle in his lap again.

"Satisfied?" She asked, sticking her tongue out at Keil, swallowing the last of Jerik's cum before nuzzling his chest and snuggling up with him.

"Yes," Jerik murmured before tipping her muzzle up for a kiss.

"With the performance," Keil laughed easily. "Who are you going to make squirm now?"

"Hey, if you wanted some other sort of satisfaction, should've thought about who you'd ask me to get off," Quasma smirked. "Hmm ... and since you're off-limits for me, Kennara," she grinned.

"Truth," the arctic Vixen smiled, leaning against Remys lightly.

"What's your most erotic fantasy?" Quasma asked, curious as to just what her friend _was_ into.

"To me, or most folks opinion?" Kennara asked, blushing a faint pink beneath her fur.

"Hey, fantasies are all yours," Quasma grinned. "Nobody else can tell you what isn't good in 'em."

"Mmm ... it starts with me waking up, naked and blindfolded, my arms tied above my head," the Vixen said, closing her eyes and taking the familiar images into her mind. "I feel tiny claws running all up and down my body, making me tingle as I realize that Remys is with me." She turned her head, licking his cheek affectionately, the Gila Monster far calmer about the admission than he would have been a few years ago.

"He teases me until I'm whimpering and begging, using his claws and finger and tongue to keep me right on edge until he finally takes me, his teeth around my shoulder, right on the edge of biting into me the whole time. Once he's finished with me, he unties my arms so I can hold him, and we both snuggle together until we both fall asleep again, the blindfold still tied around my eyes."

"Whoa," Quasma murmured, shaking her head.

"It's official, you're _definitely_ not the kinkiest one of us," Tessi giggled to Jerik. "But yeah, whoa."

"No it's not." Keil blurted out. "Jerik only said what he'd _done_ , not what he'd thought of."

"I could fix that," Kennara giggled, winking at Jerik across the table as Quasma and Tomar both started blushing again. "Mmm ... and I think I will. Jerik?"

"Need to be more drunk at this rate." He muttered slightly and downed his mug before refilling it and settling back against Tomar's chest with his eyes closed to tell what he barely admitted to himself, not that he'd have much reason to until now.

"Back home there was a type of Kat called a Xanith. They're _big_. The fems seven or eight feet tall, the toms eight to nine, average, some sub-species are even bigger, and they'll all muscle. Build like bricks." He paused for a drink, letting the mental image of such a Kat sink in for the group.

"Okay," Kennara added after a moment. "Impressive."

"I'm as Ryka, fighting a dark-furred mixed-blood Xanith tom. When he wins, he locks an anti-magic collar on my neck and ties my hands above my head, hanging me up against something hard, my feet barely touching the ground. He grins down at me and rips my clothes off with his claws before opening his pants. I'm only half aware until he slams into me, his cock big enough it feels like he's going to split me open."

"Mating fight?" Quasma asked when he paused for a drink, not really wanting to interrupt, but trying to reconcile Jerik's clear arousal with what sounded like an out-and-out rape. She knew she was voicing what most of those listening were wondering too. This wasn't what anyone had expected of an erotic fantasy.

"No." He lowered his mug. "Submission, helplessness, being used." He didn't look at anyone as he continued. "I don't know how long it lasts, or how many times he pumps his seed into me and makes me come until my throat is raw from screaming.

"When he is finally sated he takes my still-tied hands and ties me down to something flat. This time my legs are bound too, spread wide for the crowd that has gathered to watch and he offers me up to everyone there."

The rest of them waited for him to be comfortable to keep going, and to finish his drink again. They could understand wanting to be a bit more drunk for it. Tomar wrapped his arms around Jerik, hugging him more on reflex than for actually being concerned for him.

"Someone grabs my head and forces my jaws open before shoving his cock in and fucking my face. Someone else is between my legs, eager to take advantage of the offering." His eyes flicked up to Kennara briefly, the one of the group that he knew understood the pleasure in absolute submission, then closed again as he continued. "A dozen races before I lose count, and eventually they lose interest in me and leave me there.

"I wake up, still bound in place, but now there is a soft, wide tongue between my legs, cleaning up the mess made by the others. My vision is still blurry, but the collar is gone. I can feel who's there and it makes me whimper in need again. Slowly he moves across my entire body, cleaning away the scent and seed of everyone and leaving only his own taste in their place.

"When he's satisfied with his efforts I'm ready to beg, but he touches a finger to my mouth and I silence until I have to moan when he sinks into my well-used body and begins to thrust. Familiar hands run along my body, touching me in ways only years together can teach.

"He's taking me, using me, bound and helpless, but it's a very different way when I can feel the care behind it. When his knot finally locks inside my body and he floods me with his seed I scream again before things fade to blackness again."

"He wins again," Tessi murmured, shaking her head.

"Hell of a fantasy," Quasma agreed again, nuzzling Jerik's chest as Tomar hugged him again.

"Just hope you don't ever expect me to let it become real," the Rohr murmured, kissing his mate's head.

"Maybe just the last part," Jerik barely whispered and nuzzled Tomar's chest.

"Okay ..." Kennara took a deep breath. "So who gets to try and top _that_?"

"Tessi." Jerik grinned at the Cat.

"Well I bet I already know what the question'll be, so dare," she said, sticking her tongue out at Jerik.

"Do a strip tease for us, and stay naked after," he smirked back at her, snuggling back against Tomar, enjoying Tessi's surprised blinks.

"I hate you," Tessi muttered good-naturedly after a moment, standing up and stepping back where she had some room, the entire group turning to watch with various levels of interest as she started to undress.

It wasn't lost on any of them that the one of them who was probably closest to being 'innocent' was apparently not all _that_ uncomfortable undressing in front of them, though nobody doubted that tossing her light robe over Jerik's head as it came off was strictly intentional.

It hardly mattered, he pulled it down with a good-natured laugh and made no secret of how he was looking at her. "Not bad," he purred softly, his hands slipping down Quasma's chest to ghost over the top of her breasts.

"You like what you see too, huh?" Quasma asked him with a deep purr, undoing the top of her robes and letting his hands beneath them as she watched Tessi strip, grinning as she saw the slick, glimmering fur of the Tabby's sex.

"In more ways than one." He rumbled.

"Looks like somebody's been enjoying the stories," she grinned as Tessi finished stripping, shyly tucking her striped tail up in front of her lightly swollen sex.

"Who hasn't enjoyed at least one of them?" Jerik chuckled lightly as he nuzzled Tomar's chest and slid his hands over Quasma's.

"Point," Quasma giggled. "You're lucky I know you don't do fems anymore, Tessi," she grinned over at her friend as she sat down next to Rainbow again.

"Just be sure you remember it when we're done with this game," the tabby giggled shyly, blushing beneath her fur.

"Don't worry, there are plenty of folks to keep her off you." Kennara laughed. "Though it is a pity."

"So, who's up next?" Keil asked, slurring his words a bit.

"You," Tessi smirked. "You got off easy last time."

"Dare." He looked at her defiantly.

"Get up there and get yourself off." She grinned back. "Make a show of yourself."

He blinked a couple times, not quite believing what she said, then pushed himself up and slid his robes to the floor under everyone's attention, but especially Lina's hungry looks.

"Bets she jumps him before this is over." Jerik snickered quietly, watching the female Mouse more than her mate.

"Fool's bet," Quasma giggled.

"Can anybody help him?" Lina asked Tessi with a wink and a grin.

"Nope," Tessi smirked. "All up to him."

"Okay, okay," Keil blushed; his slender shaft a deep red, pressing hard against his tan-furred belly.

"Guess I'll just have to wait to help clean up." Lina grinned mischievously.

"Like you mind," Keil blushed, hopping up onto the table after the others cleared some space for him. Short as he was, it was the only place where he really _could_ make a show for everybody, but he started quickly, bringing his tail up between his legs, wrapping it slightly around his cock and reaching down to fondle his furry balls, working his shaft with his tail. He leaned his head back with a moan, looking up into Lina's face as she rumbled and started to undress a bit, fingering her breasts as she watched her mate pleasure himself.

It was a show that was mirrored in a way across the table where Jerik kissed his way along Quasma's neck and massaged her plump, exposed breasts.

"Maybe you can care for Tomar's front while I take care of his back in a bit?" He rumbled softly in her ear. "Then play a bit as Ryka."

"Sounds good," Quasma whispered back to him. "Mmm ... see if we can get Tessi 'tween you and Tim first?"

"Oh, yeah." He shuddered, his breath catching at the thought of being with the fine example of a Cat that the tabby was growing into.

"Mmm ... now, eyes back on the show, 'fore it's over," Quasma giggled, looking back down at Keil, who wasn't taking long to work himself into a moaning, quivering ball of fur and muscle, pre dribbling onto his belly.

"The real show is when Lina gets her hands on him." Jerik murmured. "She's about ready to jump him."

Just then, Keil moaned, spraying ropes of pearly white cum up onto his belly, the tip of his tail twitching as he arched up off the table, his balls twitching in his fingers as Lina leaned down to kiss him hungrily.

"You know I want some of that." She all but pulled him off the table and back into their space in the group's semi-circle to continue kissing him and fondled him back to hardness.

"Hey, Lina, give him enough air to continue the game!" Tessi laughed in delight.

"Why? It's a good show." Jerik countered.

"Yeah, but think of the show we'll be able to get from her when her turn comes around," Tim smirked as Lina moved to lick her mate's fur clean.

"Mmm ... just for that, you're up next, Tim," Keil panted.

"Truth," the Rottweiler downed half a mug of the mulled wine.

"Have you been with Kaia and Raytee?" The Mouse grinned up at him, no longer really worried about being naked.

"Yes." He shrugged and finished off his mug before pouring another.

"And?" Keil asked, quirking an eyebrow. "C'mon, you've seen what happens when you don't give details," he chuckled.

"All right, both of them at once," Tim chuckled, shaking his head. "One of the first times. Raytee wasn't sure if he trusted me enough to leave us alone, so we ended up making a threesome of it. I'm just lucky he isn't interested in her himself," he chuckled. "Or _that_ interested in me," the Rottweiler admitted, thumping his tail on the ground. "Fun, but not something I'm up for regular."

"All right," Keil accepted it with a nod before Lina had his full attention.

"Keep going, or follow their example?" Tim asked with a chuckle.

"Hey, I got hit twice, everybody should face it at least once." Jerik glanced over at the Mice. "Well, maybe let Lina miss out. Hate to distract her."

"Okay," Tim grinned. "Tomar?"

"Truth," the Rohr chuckled, nuzzling Jerik lightly.

"What's _your_ biggest fantasy?" Tim grinned, earning a blush from Tomar, though not _nearly_ the blush most of them had given.

"Being mounted by Talessi while I'm mating with Ryka," Tomar admitted. "In two-legged form," he added with a blush, kissing his mate's cheek.

"Leave it to you for the impossible," Jerik chuckled and looked up as he drew Tomar's head down for a kiss. "Unless someone else stands in for one of the girls."

"Hey, he said fantasy," Tomar smiled, kissing Jerik. "Mmm ... 'course, you do a pretty good job with just one of you in this form too."

"Okay, before you two go the way of the Mice, want to ask yours?" Kennara teased, nodding towards Lina and Keil, who were largely oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Remys, truth or dare?" He looked over at the Gila Monster.

"Truth," Remys chuckled.

"What's the strangest thing you've ever done?" Tomar asked him as Jerik nuzzled his chest.

"You're asking a _necromancer_ that?" Remys asked with a slight smirk.

"Keep the mood in mind," Tomar chuckled.

"Hey, your question," Remys chuckled dryly. "Though I think I'll spare everybody the mohrg incident."

"Please," Kennara agreed eagerly, shuddering.

"Sounds like a good idea," the Rohr agreed, not sure what had happened, but fairly glad he didn't know just now.

"Given the mood, I'd say the strangest thing I've done would be when we were first starting to experiment."

"Oh gods, this one?" Kennara whimpered, blushing deeply and hiding her face against Remys' chest.

"You have to admit, it counts," Remys chuckled, hugging her with one arm. "And we've only done it once," he pointed out to the others. "I'd tied Kennara up, and we were experimenting a bit with how pain worked for her."

"Depends on the type," Kennara admitted, answering the obvious question she knew somebody was going to ask.

"And the one we tried that night was a 'no,'" Remys admitted, kissing Kennara's head apologetically, the most obvious display of affection anybody'd seen the black-scaled Gila Monster make in ... just about ever, really.

"And my idea," she reminded him.

"We tried putting small pieces of wood down near the base of her claws," Remys explained. "When she flexed her fingers and toes, they tightened around the wood and she made the most amazing whimpers. She didn't say anything about it hurting too badly at first, but when we were ... finishing up ... one of them broke off when it got caught on the headboard."

"Which is why I had a very, very long talk with Healer Donnelly after having it removed," Kennara admitted.

"Damn, I bet." Jerik shuddered at the level of pain he was fully aware that would have created. "That would have made her one very unhappy healer."

"I think the upshot of it was that if I ever did something that stupid again, she'd just take the finger off instead of digging around for all the splinters again," the Vixen said, blushing. "I was lucky she didn't have to remove my claw to get in after it."

"We both were," Remys agreed. "We've been more careful since."

"Still, not the most painful thing that's happened to me," Kennara said with a bit of a shrug. "But that's _definitely_ a mood-killing discussion."

"Yeah." Quasma shuddered herself. "I liked your fantasy better."

"Blame Tomar," Remys chuckled slightly. "And I think we can say the game's pretty well over by now, I think," he said, glancing at Keil and Lina, who'd taken a bit of a break.

"Okay," Lina giggled, snuggling up with her lover. "And it's not like you guys couldn't have joined us any time you wanted," she teased, sticking her tongue out at the larger Reptan.

"So why don't we take your mind off the pain?" Jerik rumbled in her ear and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

"Or I ask a better question ..." Remys paused, his gaze lingering on Jerik as he considered ideas.

"You are picking on me now." He pouted. "That'd be round three."

"But you have such incredibly sexy things to say." Kennara smiled winningly at him.

"So, truth or dare?" Remys asked.

"Dare." Jerik muttered. "Tired of talking."

"Go take care of Tessi, however she wants it, as long as it's where we can watch."

Jerik chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You between me and Quasma?" Tessi asked with a bit of a blush. "On your back, she gets your mouth, I get ... other things?" She asked, glancing down with a shy grin.

"Okay, I _like_ the way she thinks," Quasma giggled, slipping off Jerik's lap.

"You would," he laughed and stood. It was only a couple steps around the table, but he let his robes fall to the floor before he got to Tessi and drew her up into a kiss, pressing their bodies close together before he let her go and settled on his back in the pillows and blankets that were used for chairs.

"Know your audience," Tessi giggled, straddling Jerik's hips as Quasma stripped the rest of the way and moved to cradle his head in her lap, both women's sexes slick and fragrant as they teased Jerik with them.

"If I didn't know I get him once you guys leave, I'd be jealous," Tomar chuckled slightly.

"I'll give you a reason not to be for round two," Quasma promised him with a throaty purr that turned into a moan as Jerik started to lick and nuzzle her sex, Tessi closing her eyes blissfully as she moved to take him into her tight, hot body.

"I like the sound of that." He grinned at the scene, enjoying it as much for the display as for the fact that he knew Jerik was enjoying it himself.

"Oooh, I knew you would." Quasma shivered as Jerik caught her hips in his hands and shifted her forward just a bit so he could work his tongue into her body between circling her clit.

"Let me know when you want to go home," Remys whispered to Kennara.

"You know I wouldn't mind if you took me here," she murmured back.

"You wouldn't, but I'm not that drunk yet," he chuckled softly, kissing her between her ears as they watched the threesome taking place across the table from them.

"Damn they put on a good show," Tim rumbled deeply.

"Oh ... we try," Tessi moaned, squeezing down around Jerik's barbed length as it worked in and out of her pussy, striped fur rippling with pleasure.

"You should see him with Tomar on his back." Quasma panted, her body already twitching from his attentions.

"Maybe later," the Rottweiler grinned, shifting for a better view of the barbed cock sliding in and out of Tessi's body as the tabby rowled happily, her tail locked off to the side instinctively and her fingers kneading Jerik's abs.

From the other end of the table-seating area, the Mice were enjoying watching Quasma's bob tail rapidly thumping against Jerik's skull until he squirmed forward enough to avoid it. Her body stiffened a moment later as he added his fingers to his tongue in pleasuring her. Several whimpering cries as her body jerked in his hands and she slumped forward to rest her hands against his chest, only to have her body ripple in surprise and pleasure when he continued to eat her out.

Tessi came a moment later, her sex clamping down around Jerik's shaft like a vise as she cried out in pleasure, milking his barbs with her body until his hips thrust up hard with a cry that Quasma's body muffled and flooded Tessi's body with his seed.

"I think we can leave them to their devices, and go get to ours," Kennara rumbled, nuzzling Remys as they stood and quietly made their way out.

"Oh that's good," Tessi moaned sweetly, still riding Jerik's cock, though a bit more slowly now, stretching out the next round as she looked back at Tim.

"Kaia okay with sharing?" She asked him shyly, raising her tail a bit further.

"Long as I don't keep it secret after," he rumbled, moving to press his broad chest against Tessi's back as Quasma moved back, leaning down to kiss Jerik and lick his muzzle clean.

"Mmm ... I promised Tomar this round," the Lynx rumbled, kissing his nose. "You'll get me again soon," she promised with a wink.

"Take good care of him." Jerik murmured, his gaze solidly on his mate as he stripped off what little clothing he was still wearing.

"I will," Quasma purred, turning and moving to kiss Tomar soundly, draping her arms around his neck.

"Jerik?" Tessi asked, laying down on him with Tim against her back. "Mmm ... want to share me up front, or just share me?" She purred, kissing his neck.

"If he's okay with my barbs, I don't mind." He purred back, his words a clear reminder to Tim that felines weren't smooth.

"I'm okay with back here if you are," he rumbled to the Tabby between he and Jerik, pressing his tapered tip up against Tessi's ass.

"Mmm ... just go slow," she murmured, moaning as Tim pressed up into her.

Despite the slow, steady thrusting from the tom under her, she couldn't miss that Jerik's attention was across the room and with his mate.

"I'll let you ... ooh ... get back to him soon," she promised, kissing him as Tim started to thrust deep into her ass, Tomar nuzzling Quasma as the two of them mated, his knot popping in and out of the Lynx's slick sex, but his golden eyes constantly glancing over to meet Jerik's.

Jerik briefly closed his eyes as Tim's hard cock began to rub against his inside Tessi's body, drawing on a kind of erotic sensation that was entirely new. He opened his eyes and ran his hands down her body affectionately before he brought them up to fondle her breasts while he and Tim alternated between thrusting into her together and one pulling out while the other pressed in.

The young Tabby mewled ecstatically, milking both of their shafts as she tried to push both of her lovers over the edge before reaching her own next climax.

Only feet away Tomar groaned, pumping his seed into Quasma as she pressed against him with a lusty purr, milking him through her own orgasm. His mind was on his mate though, and what he was going to do in a few minutes if the tom was agreeable.

"Thanks," Quasma murmured, nuzzling his chest and turning to watch the show that her Defender, Tessi and Jerik were putting on.

"You're welcome." He nuzzled her head. "They do make quite a show. Mmm ... you want to stick around for the next one?" He asked her. "Thinkin' about that fantasy of his."

"Only with his friends screwing her senseless?" She grinned up at him as she helped him get her off his cock on to her feet, his seed spilling down her thighs. "Sounds like fun."

"Thought so," Tomar grinned as Tim howled, pumping his seed into Tessi's ass and setting of Jerik. Tessi's cries of pleasure mingled with theirs until the trio was panting and trembling together. "There are some soft sashes in the top drawer." He nodded towards the bedroom.

"Gotcha," she grinned and scampered off to get the impromptu bindings.

Tomar stood up, walking over and laying down, licking Jerik's cheek lightly.

"So, you have fun?" He murmured, glancing up at Tim and Tessi too.

"Oh yeah," the Tabby fem grinned lazily, Tim chuckling and nuzzling her neck.

"Yes," Jerik purred softly, his eyes a bit glazed over. "Never thought of this arrangement."

"Mmm ... feel up for Ryka and an arrangement you have thought of before?" Tomar asked with a grin as Tessi slipped off Jerik's cock with a groan.

"I think I can manage," he chuckled and stood for a kiss before weaving the transformation spell and flowing into the sleek-furred shekat's form.

"Good," Tomar rumbled, kissing her back, rubbing her shoulders and sliding his hands down her arms, grabbing her wrists firmly as he plundered her mouth hungrily.

A ripple of surprise tensed her body, then she relaxed completely into submission with a deep moan.

"That's right," Tomar rumbled, a thrill running through him at the unusually dominant role he was taking. "Gonna be all mine tonight ... eventually."

He felt her whimper into his mouth, her body trembling with an excitement that was rarely there no matter how passionate they were.

"You going to stretch her out first?" Quasma asked perkily when she reappeared, then rumbled for the visual the mates made.

"Of course," Tomar grinned, turning Ryka around, twisting her arm a bit and pressing her towards the table as Lina and Keil stopped snuggling for a while to watch what was going on. "If you want this to stop, just say something," he rumbled into her ear with a tenderness that wasn't apparent in his actions as he bent her over the short table, Quasma moving to tie her hands to the legs on the opposite side.

Despite her whimpers and light struggling as she was bound, she spread her legs for him and raised her tail, her sex already glistening and slick in anticipation.

"Take me." Ryka moaned, her voice trembling in excitement and a little shame she was enjoying in ways she couldn't name.

"That wasn't what you wanted, remember?" Tomar rumbled, licking her ear and teasing her, rubbing his shaft, still slick with Quasma's juices and his own, against her sex. "Not yet, anyways."

He _wanted_ to take her, to be honest. But there'd be time for that later.

Plenty of time.

The whimper he got for his words was sweet in a very real way. He was glad it wouldn't always be this way, but for a game, it was decidedly erotic.

"So, who wants what?" Tomar asked with a grin for Rainbow, Tim, and Keil as they caught on to the game, the Rohr moving around and catching Ryka's tail, pulling it up out of the way as he stood by the side of the table.

"Lina?" Keil asked, kissing her lightly.

"Go ahead," she chuckled. "After all, they've been nice enough to let us screw on their floor," she winked.

"Thanks," he chuckled, standing up and moving behind Ryka, rubbing his slender shaft against her pussy as Tim disappeared to clean up a bit before joining in.

"Well I _definitely_ need some action," Rainbow squawked, moving to press his rock-hard, unattended cock into Ryka's mouth with a groan for the tongue that went to work on it immediately.

"Damn, she really does get off on this." Keil murmured as he sank into her sex and felt her work him eagerly.

"Oooh ... no complaints here," Rainbow grinned, panting as he started to thrust into her mouth, Keil's hips working hard and fast as he 'pounded' her as well as he could, her body tight even around the shaft meant for a girl half her size.

"You are _so_ eager for this, aren't you?" Tomar rumbled, kneeling and crooning into his mate's ears, enjoying her pleasure as much as the rich, intoxicating scents of arousal and pleasure from the whole room.

She could only mumble around the avian cock in her mouth, but she managed a bit of a nod, her eyes shining with hunger and pleasure that made him even more sure that this was well past due. Even the blush of embarrassment under her fur did nothing to detract from her eagerness. The shiver and whimper she offered up when he petted her head was enough to draw a rumble from him.

"She looks like _such_ a slut like this," Tessi purred, moving around for a better view of Keil fucking her hard and fast, Rainbow choking back a cry as he pumped his sweet seed into Ryka's mouth to be swallowed greedily.

"Ohh, I think she likes that." Keil panted, his body tingling as Ryka squeezed down on him hard. Rainbow kept thrusting into her face after a moment to collect himself, more than ready to keep going after what he'd been watching the whole evening.

"Mmm ... the way he tastes, or being called a slut?" Tomar asked with a bit of a grin. Not something they'd ever really done before, but if she liked being talked dirty to during this little game, who was he to argue?

"Being called a slut." Keil grinned and groaned deeply as her reaction pushed him over the edge hard.

"Want her pussy?" Tim asked Rainbow as he stroked himself lightly, watching the bound shekat eagerly. He licked his muzzle and rumbled when she spread her knees even further apart while Keil pumped his seed into her.

"I get her mouth next." Quasma knelt next to the table and reached around Ryka's body to squeeze her breasts. "Maybe we should turn her over. Make it easier for us girls to get some attention."

"Sounds good to me," Tim grinned, he and Quasma untying Ryka's wrists and flipping her over as Keil moved out of the way, the two retying her before Rainbow took the Mouse's place and pressed into her dripping pussy without hesitation. The Rottweiler moved around, straddling Ryka's chest as Quasma moved to kiss him and let her work on her own dripping sex, leaking a mix of her juices and Tomar's.

"Oh, yeah, lick me out." Quasma moaned and rocked her hips while Ryka put her tongue to good use.

"Oh, damn, she's tight." Rainbow clicked, then moaned as he leaned forward a bit to drive even deeper into her welcoming heat. He'd never taken someone with their legs tied widely apart, but it was good, and he had no doubt that Ryka was enjoying it immensely. She was working his cock too well not to want it there just as she was.

"Won't be by the time we're done," Tim grinned evilly, returning to making out with Quasma as he started to thrust between Ryka's furry breasts, he and his mage pressing them together around his shaft.

"I think that's the point." Tomar chuckled as he watched and lightly stroked himself, his female sex aching to be filled. "Isn't it, my little pet?" He rumbled.

"Oh yeah." Quasma shuddered as she passed on Ryka's affirmative moans. "She wants to be such a mess and used like no whore ever before."

"We'll definitely indulge her," Lina grinned, moving to nibble at Ryka's wrists lightly, slender fingers ghosting up the sensitive flesh of her inner arm.

"If you stand up about there, she's pretty good with her fingers." Quasma grinned at the other female, then over at Tessi. "You going to play with her?"

"Ohhh." Rainbow threw his head back and cawed loudly as his seed joined Keil's inside Ryka's body. "Gods!" He gasped as she tightened suddenly and came hard around him, her voice muffled by Quasma's body and the Lynx's own moans.

"Mmm ... I'll just watch," Tessi chuckled.

"Just close your eyes and let her use her fingers," Tomar reassured her, guiding her over to Ryka's hands. "Imagine it's Jerik doing it to you, and let the little whore enjoy it."

"Okay," Tessi said shyly, moving up a bit and moaning as Ryka's thumb found her clit and her furry fingers squelched in her own seed, dripping from Tessi's slit.

Tim took a deep breath, the scent of arousal pushing him over the edge as he howled and sprayed his cum up onto Ryka's chin and chest, Lina keeping her other hand busy.

"Who would have ever thought he'd be into this." Tomar murmured as he watched his mate taken and used every possible way but one by their friends. It was impossible to doubt that Ryka was really getting off on being used this way. He slowly settled down in the blankets and pillows to watch the show that would last until everyone was spent or Ryka asked for it to.

Neither of which seemed likely to happen soon; not with the way Ryka begged and whimpered for more and made a shameless display of herself when someone wasn't pounding into her sex despite the copious amount of seed that spilled from her body. The more she was filled and soaked with seed, the more turned on she got.

It was strange to watch, knowing what Jerik was normally like.

It was early in the morning when things started to wind down; by then, Keil, Rainbow, and Tim had all fucked Ryka at least once in almost every way they could, semen dripping from her sex, coating her chest, neck, and breasts, and dribbling down her cheeks from when she couldn't swallow all of it. Lina, Tessi, and Quasma had made sure her hands, tail, and mouth weren't neglected, but by now even they were starting to tire out.

If it hadn't been for an endurance spell Tomar had noticed Quasma casting about half-way through the night, he had a feeling he'd be the only person still conscious already. As it was, he was pretty sure they were only good for one more round.

Tim moved around to Ryka's face, rumbling as he and Tessi started making out, Ryka swallowing his cock again and tiredly working her fingers in and out of the Tabby's body. Rainbow moved down as Keil pulled out of her sex, pressing up into Ryka's body again, Quasma nuzzling him lightly as the exhausted fem's tail twitched inside of her body.

Keil, however, decided to try something new for the last round. He slipped down to the floor beneath Ryka, and pressed his slender tip up against her anus, long-ago soaked with a mix of juices. He moaned in pure bliss as he pressed up into her virgin ass, feeling Rainbow's shaft rubbing against his through her body.

No one, not even Keil, missed the tension of pain in her body, but she didn't object.

The Mouse took it slow and careful, doing his best not to hurt her, all three males somewhat slower about their pleasure now, needing to stretch it out to humor their tired, nearly spent bodies, slipping in and out of Ryka as she trembled in growing pleasure despite the unfamiliarity and aching in her ass.

"Ohhh, she's close." Rainbow groaned, his thrusts speeding up a bit in anticipation of her body tightening around him and the fluttering of muscles that felt so good.

"Ooh ... you're telling me," Tim panted, his swollen knot forcing Ryka's jaw open as her rough tongue worked over his dripping, tapered shaft. "Go on ... nnngh ... one more time for us ...."

She whimpered around his cock, her abs rippling as the pleasure built to intolerable levels, then peaked even higher as her body felt fresh seed pumped into her and the sounds of pleasure from the males around her. When Tessi, Lina, and Quasma all rowled and squeaked with their own final orgasms, she practically melted at the smell and feel of their bodies spasming around her fingers and tail.

Tim, Rainbow, and Keil were all panting when they finally pulled out of Ryka's dripping body, each pairing off with their partners to snuggle tiredly in the corner, leaving Ryka to Tomar's long-ignored interest.

"Love you," Tomar murmured, leaning down to kiss her even as he drove his swollen, painfully rigid shaft into her thoroughly used sex. Even as exhausted as she was, he felt her rouse herself and respond to him. Her body tightened around his cock as best she could, milking it as she whimpered in pleasure and desire that was reserved only for him.

"Louv ou." She managed to slur with a groan and cry of pleasure as he began to lick her face and upper body clean of others even as he fucked her hard and fast, desperate for his long-denied release inside her body.

He howled, forcing his knot into her body and spraying her body with his seed, still thrusting hard and fast, his entire body trembling in pleasure.

Quasma moved silently and untied Ryka, then gave Tomar a lick on the cheek. "Why don't you take her to bed?" She purred with a warm smile.

"Thanks," Tomar rumbled, kissing Ryka again, turning to give Quasma a lick on the cheek. "You guys want to crash here, go ahead," he offered, picking Ryka up and carrying her to bed, still tied to his swollen shaft. Her arms draped over his shoulders and she was purring softly in contentment.

* * *

"Mmmm," Ryka murred throatily as she drifted towards consciousness and the very pleasant sensations of her well-used body being gently groomed. She hadn't been sore like this ever, but just thinking about it made her body tingle in the most pleasant ways.

"Morning," Tomar murmured, kissing her cheek gently as his brush worked her slightly damp fur over.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him and raised a hand to brush his cheek. "That was incredible."

"You're welcome," the Rohr smiled, kissing her. "Just don't expect it to happen again any time soon," he chuckled. "Lina and Keil are still sleeping, but I think Quasma was actually too hung over to use the recovery spell."

"Now that is _drunk_." She giggled and ran her hands down his chest and over his hips. "I don't expect it again." She told him seriously, then smiled. "I never expected it when I told that particular fantasy." She shivered a bit in the memory and blushed, dropping her eyes a bit. "I really liked you taking charge like that."

"Mmm ... that I might do again some time," Tomar winked, rumbling happily at his mate's touch. "Let's not share quite that much again too soon," he added, licking Ryka's lips.

"I don't want to." She rumbled into the kiss and slid her hands forward and in to lightly caress Tomar's balls. "But maybe we should share a few more of our fantasies that are about the two of us. I know I have a few I never said."

"Mmm ... once the Mice aren't lurking for blackmail material, and Quasma and Tim aren't about to come back for breakfast," Tomar chuckled, kissing her again. "You don't mind eating with 'em, right?"

"Not at all." She grinned and stretched out, making a blatant display of her body for him. "Any preference at to which form you spent the next couple days with while Quasma gets ready for the trip?"

"Mmm ... do I have to stick with one?" Tomar rumbled with a grin.

"No," she laughed brightly and pulled him in for another kiss. "How about through breakfast?"

"Mmm ... Talessi?" Tomar asked, nuzzling Ryka's neck as he heard Keil and Lina groan, starting to wake up. "They haven't met her yet, after all," he rumbled.

"Works for me." Ryka nodded and stood to weave the magic to alter his form into the female Rohr's. "I know you like her." She grinned and rubbed against his side affectionately.

"I like them all," Tomar smiled, rubbing back, turning his forebody to hug his mate. "Mmm ... let's get the Servants working on getting food up here for when those two come around," he chuckled.

"And do something so we aren't tied when they do." She winked at him and licked his cheek affectionately.

"Mmm ... well, seems to me that I only got one end of Ryka last night," Tomar winked back, kissing Talessi before they started playing for the morning.


	28. Tropical Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tropical Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"You know, we _probably_ could have talked somebody into teleporting us out to the mountain," Tim observed with a grunt as he loaded some extra supplies into the back of the cart they were taking with them.

"Yeah, but would you want to have to _walk_ all the way back?" Quasma pointed out, brushing out the draft horse that was obediently waiting for them. "Tessi'll be done enchanting that sword of hers and Remys will probably have his wasting disease fixed by the time we get back, even _with_ the cart."

"Well, I'm walking anyways, but I'm built for it," Tomar chuckled. "Glad the big guy here is okay with Rohr," he smiled, stroking the horse's mane.

"One advantage of the draft breeds. They tend to be really mellow." Quasma grinned at him and did a last check on the harness system before climbing into the front bench and picking up the reins. "You sure you want to walk?" She glanced over at Talessi.

"It's a good opportunity to really get used to it." She nodded. "Besides, I can always shift back and ride with you if my feet wear out."

"Okay then," the Lynx nodded as Tim climbed up next to her, setting a crossbow in the front of the cart where he could grab it easily if needed.

"Okay, think we've got everything we'll need," he said easily. "Including repair kits."

"I still think you over-prepare," Quasma chuckled, shaking her head and twitching the reins, starting the cart rolling down the roads. "It's not like we're heading out for years, or not going to come across villages on the way back."

"With those two along, it pays to be prepared." He chuckled as the Rohr pair padded alongside them while the road was wide.

"We are not _that_ bad." Talessi objected, though not seriously.

"Yeah, it's not like we've ever triggered a war or the apocalypse or something on a mission," Tomar chuckled.

"Yet," Quasma smirked.

"We prevented one last time." Talessi pointed out with a grin on her long muzzle.

"You just almost got killed on each of them." Tim teased back.

"Thanks for coming along though. I know you guys didn't have to, and I appreciate it." She added with a warm smile.

"No problem." Talessi smiled back. "It's what friends do."

"Is that before, or after, getting hammered and making asses of each other on the list?" Quasma giggled, shaking her head in blurry memories of their graduation party. "I half-hope that Tessi and Remys make mage before I get back; if celebrating you and Keil ended like that, celebrating the three of us will knock down one of the towers."

"I doubt it'll be _that_ bad." Talessi laughed easily. "Besides, I don't want to miss the party."

"Well then let's hurry up and get there," Tomar laughed, rubbing Talessi's flank affectionately with a hand, his mage almost naked, literally, particularly compared to the armored skirt he was already wearing for the trip. "Sooner we do, the sooner we'll be able to get back."

"And the sooner I'll be somewhere _warm_ that doesn't involve the tent." Talessi grinned back at him.

"You and heat." Quasma rolled his eyes. "You'd think this is the Snowy Wastes the way you talk."

"No, just chilly." Talessi stuck her tongue out at her.

"Now girls." Tomar laughed heartily. "Play nice."

* * *

* * *

* * *

A few weeks later, the four of them were still on the road, headed towards the mountains that they could now faintly see on the horizon.

"Still think the cart was a better idea?" Tim asked with a chuckle as they ate by the side of the road, the horse grazing quietly.

"I suggested riding horses." Talessi pointed out with a chuckle and happily munched away on her portion of the meal. "They would have been much faster."

"Well, once we're heading into the mountains we'll switch," Quasma chuckled. "I'm not much of a rider, myself, so don't be too sure it would've been faster."

"After a month in the saddle, you would be good." She snickered. "Or I could have tested out my new skills and given you a form more suitable to walking so far."

"I'd rather stay on two legs, thanks," Quasma said, then blinked. "Sorry, no offense," she added with a blush.

"I know what you meant," Tomar chuckled. "Though you might be cute as a 'taur," he teased.

"I know she would be." Talessi rumbled and licked her muzzle. "Though a Lynx-taur wouldn't travel much better than she does."

"And you didn't offer that." She pointed out. "You mentioned a wolf, as in the animal."

"Hey, they can travel a long ways for days at a time." Talessi pointed out.

"All the same, I still prefer having hands," Quasma chuckled.

"And I prefer her to have hands." Tim chuckled. "A wolf in bed would just be really weird."

"It can be very sexy." Talessi winked. "At least when you know it's a person inside."

"Okay, that is _not_ the 'in bed' I meant," Tim chuckled, shaking his head. "By the way, Kaia wants advanced warning and an invitation if our next graduation party is anything like the last one."

"I expect it will be." Talessi grinned at him. "Probably not at the end, but I don't see the game changing much just because who graduated changed."

"I'll let her know when we're back then," Tim chuckled. "Lemme tell you, that was an interesting conversation."

"Should be interesting." Talessi grinned. "We missed hers. We'll have to make up for it."

"She'll be looking forward to it," Tim smiled. "Though it was very intentional that you guys missed it," he admitted. "She was shooting for private."

"She better not be so shy for ours." Quasma snickered. "Even if it doesn't turn into quite the same orgy. Who would have thought our fearless leader was such a sub."

"Not m-" Tomar started, his ears twitching as he stopped mid-word.

Without a sound, Talessi picked up Kaul, Quasma reached for Numin and Tim shifted to make reaching his crossbow easy.

Everyone moved when the sound of a bolt sang through the air. Only Talessi didn't make it to her feet. Half way up two heavy crossbow bolts slammed into her upper body and knocked her to the ground with a grunt and heavy thud.

Tomar snarled, drawing CrestRider as he charged the hidden snipers, their bolts giving away their positions.

"Jerik!" Quasma shrieked, scrambling for Talessi's fallen form as the Rohr grabbed one bolt by the shaft and began to pull it from her chest. "Tim, there," she said sharply, indicating a location with her staff. The Rottweiler nodded grimly, grabbing his crossbow and quickly firing into a thick patch of grass, another hidden bandit shouting in pain as the bolt sank into his arm.

Two bolts ricocheted off Tomar's armored flanks and another from his helmet before he reached the trees and jumped up, setting his forelegs on the thick trunk to give him the reach with CrestRider to catch one of them and pulled him down with a swing where he was hacked apart.

"Get it out." Talessi ordered Quasma when she knelt by her. "I need to shift back to heal."

"You're lucky these don't have full barbs," the Lynx murmured, taking the second bolt and getting a good grip, pulling it out with a wince for her friend that Jerik wouldn't give.

"Lucky they aren't poisoned." Talessi murmured and focused on stopping the bleeding before letting the magic flow around her to shift back to the form he knew best and could heal better than any other.

Tim looked up, seeing the second bandit Tomar was after as the Raccoon reloaded and was taking aim at Talessi and Quasma. He snarled as he caught a bandit's bolt in his lightly-armored leg; falling to the ground and pulled out another bolt of his own. He loaded as fast as he could and rolled to his side to take aim at the mutt Dog that had shot him and was now charging with a short sword and shield along with two others.

Not far away Tomar reared back and sank CrestRider into the branch the Raccoon was on, ruining his aim at the mages, then grabbed it with his forearms and lifted his body off the ground. His massive weight snapped the weakened branch and sent the bandit crashing to the ground where CrestRider made short and bloody work of him.

"Tomar! Help Tim!" Quasma yelled at him urgently, her lack of combat spells and Jerik being down to heal himself from the critical injuries making her feel utterly useless.

Tomar wheeled about, charging for the Dog, but this one was ready for the attack. He ducked out of the way, splitting his attention between the wounded Tim and the berserk male Rohr.

Quasma quietly crossed her fingers, working her one real offensive spell, a weak magical blast that she fired through Numin, aiming for the mutt's sword-wrist. Even the hit she made didn't make him drop his weapon, but it distracted him enough to let Tim land a bolt just under his floppy ear while Tomar was after the other two Dog warriors, who were doing their best to beat a hasty retreat.

It was Jerik's telekinetic talent that was making it difficult. While not fully healed, he deemed himself fit enough to divert some of his energy into tripping up their attackers, including throwing a last crossbow wielding Ferret into the close combat fray in front of his Defender.

It was a last bit of help that quickly ended the fight, leaving three more well-hacked corpses cooling in the grass before Tomar hurried back, hanging CrestRider on his hip. He knelt by Jerik, his concern clear on his face as he started inspecting the nearly invisible wounds on his mate's nearly bare chest, the colorful leather breast-band Talessi wore looking decidedly out of place.

"I'll be fine, love." Jerik assured him with a touch on the arm. "They didn't hit anything vital, and I got to it before either lung collapsed."

"Let me worry about you," Tomar scolded with a light smile that did little to conceal his honest concern for his mate.

"Just so you don't worry yourself to death." Jerik let him fuss, their impromptu lunch camp quickly turned into a real camp by Quasma and Tomar, while Jerik did his best to heal Tim enough that he could fight again if they had to.

* * *

"Jerik, I'm fine, it was the meat of my leg and I'll just need to stay off my feet for a while," Tim protested as the Kat fussed over his wounded leg and Tomar fussed over Jerik while Quasma presided over breakfast and did her best to stay out of the line of male fussing.

"I'm the closest thing to a healer out here. Deal with it." He gave the Rottie a stern glare that no one really believed was serious.

"He's right, you know," Tomar pointed out. "You were hurt a lot worse than he was."

"Key word there is 'were'. I'm not anymore." Jerik sighed and relented.

"It's the first trouble we've had. We aren't likely to have much more." Quasma pointed out. "Gangs like this tend to control a territory and not take to intruders kindly."

"So why don't we get you two loaded into the cart and start moving again after breakfast?" Tomar suggested.

"I'm quite fit enough to walk as Talessi." Jerik glared at him, even though it warmed him a bit to be fussed over and he wasn't completely sure he wanted to walk today.

"Jerik, give me one good reason I should take a chance with your walking that long when there's _no_ good reason you couldn't stay in the back of the cart?" Tomar asked, putting his hands on his hips as Quasma kept cooking, pointedly not involving herself in the discussion.

"It was my chest, not my leg that got hit." He objected more quietly as breakfast was served up. Part of his mind thought it a bit odd that none of them had mentioned the bodies lying around the outside of camp, or suggested doing something with them.

"Jerik, I just want to be careful with you," Tomar said a bit more gently, moving to sit next to him as they ate. "I don't want to take any chances after that."

"Honestly, I'm just looking forward to getting out of here before they start to smell," Quasma admitted. "But it would probably be a good idea for you to ride, just for a day or two. You've put up enough of a fight to satisfy your pride."

"All right, all right," he raised his hands in surrender and was handed a bowl with a smile from her. "I'll ride."

"Good," Tomar smiled, leaning down to lick his cheek and got a kiss in return. "So, that's taken care of. Anybody think we should give the bandits a proper burial?"

"Hey, they came after us," Quasma pointed out. "I say we cast a _restful dead_ spell before we go and leave them for the crows."

"It is one you know?" Jerik looked over at her after a bite of their spicy meat chili. It was a spell he'd have expected Remys to know, but not really her. He barely recognized the name as a real spell, though it's intent was obvious to him between name and context.

"I got Remys to teach it to me while you guys were off at the Spring Festival that second time," she explained. "Sounded like something that'd be good to know, since I might end up with bodies around and no priest to conduct a funeral. You might want to pick it up too, once we're back," she mused.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jerik nodded.

"With what we're planning on, having a few spells to keep things dead would be useful." Tomar agreed readily. After all, they did plan on leaving something of a path of destruction in their wake across the Blight.

"Well, it won't stop a necromancer from using them, but it will keep annoying little things like 'spirits coming back as vengeful ghosts' from happening as easily," Quasma nodded. "Not sure what it'd do with the abominations in the Blight, honestly ... it kind of presupposes the existence of a soul. But it'll keep these six down."

"Which is good enough for here and now." Tim said between bites. "You're getting good at this." He nodded towards the chili.

"Thanks," Quasma smiled, finishing her own bowl and starting to clean up. "I've been practicing a bit," she admitted.

"Especially since we agreed you're the best cook here." Jerik grinned at her with a wink. "I love the new spice mix."

"Thanks," the Lynx grinned. "Got some help with that," she admitted. "Old cookbook I happened across in the library."

"I want to know now to make that powder before we hit the Blight." Jerik chuckled as he and the others made quick work of their meals.

"I'll write it down," Quasma promised as they all cleaned up, then helped Tim and Jerik into the cart before they started back down the road.

* * *

Tomar rumbled softly in his sleep as skilled hands played over his body with both brushes and fingers.

He roused himself, reaching over to wrap an arm around Jerik and leaned over for a kiss.

"Mmm ... how're you feelin'?" Tomar mumbled even as he realized it was Talessi with him.

"Much better." She returned the kiss soundly and shifted to rub much of their bodies together. "Thought of something new to try."

"Mmm ... what?" Tomar asked curiously, rolling to his side at a firmer push from Talessi, scritching her hindquarters with his feet.

"Having us inside each other at the same time." She smiled and wiggled at the pleasant contact. "Maybe tie both ways."

"That _is_ new," Tomar chuckled. "For us at least ... so I take it you need me on my back?"

"I think it'll be easiest." She nodded with a hungry look. "Unless you want to start with a little oral to get us warmed up."

"Mmm ... think you're warmed up enough already," Tomar teased, rubbing his belly against Talessi's shaft as she stood and moved towards him a bit while he rolled onto his back.

"True," she grinned and rubbed her belly against his a few times before shifting back to sink into his body with a lusty groan. She thrust into him deeply, then lifted herself to position her forelegs in front of his and lowered her forebody to take him fully inside. "Ohhh, this is good."

"Oh yeah," Tomar groaned, wrapping his arms and legs around his mate, his cock bent down to press up into her hot, welcoming body. "Mmm ... glad you're feeling better ...."

"Ohh, me too." She rumbled as she thrust into his lower body and impaled herself on his cock, while he reached up to play with her full breasts and they shifted to kiss while they mated. "Wanna tie." She gasped as the pleasure began to rise all through her body.

"Yesss," Tomar hissed into her mouth, pressing his hindquarters up until her massive, thick knot tied with his body. He whimpered and moaned with her as she pressed down while he lifted his lower shoulders up to tie his cock with her body.

"Ohh, I _so_ love this." Talessi panted and squirmed as they rocked, their long bodies chest to chest and tied at both their sexes.

"Me too," he grinned, kissing her hungrily as they made love, rubbing her upper back. "Oooh ... definitely have to keep this in mind."

"Don't ... _pant_ ... suppose you ... _moan_ ... ever dreamed of being a dragon?" She arched slightly and howled as her female sex squeezed down on the hard shaft inside her and her cock began to pump her seed deep into her mate's body.

Tomar's howl joined Talessi's, his own sexes spasming, clamping down around her massive shaft as he sprayed his seed into her pussy.

"Oooh ..." he panted hard, hugging Talessi close as they both came down from their shared orgasms. "Mmm ... you ever dream of being a princess?" He asked, half-teasing.

"A few times." She smiled down at him and began to relax on his chests. "You did get me that lovely pink dress."

"Mmm ... though if you intend to play princess to my dragon, we should probably try to find a cheaper, easier to replace version," Tomar smiled, kissing her lightly.

"True," she chuckled and nuzzled him affectionately. "I was thinking more along the lines that dragons mate in the air."

"You think either of us, me in particular, would be that coordinated?" The male Rohr asked, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe eventually." She winced at the likely results of trying.

"Maybe eventually," Tomar agreed, licking her cheek. "Mmm ... love you, 'Rik."

"Love you." She nuzzled him. "I think Quasma's started breakfast too." She rumbled. "I really like that chili she makes."

"Breakfast'll be ready soon," she called out to them.

"Do we want to wait here, or cheat about getting up?" Talessi murmured with a nuzzle.

"Mmm ... much as I love feeling your knot in me, and you around mine, I _am_ hungry," Tomar admitted, nuzzling her neck.

"Agreed." She kissed him and focused on her body for a moment before standing up, her knot no longer swollen and her pelvic bones expending momentarily to free his.

"Mmm ... that _is_ handy," Tomar rumbled, rolling to his feet and standing a little shakily. "Want to bother dressing before we head out?"

"Can't say I really do." Talessi chuckled lightly and knelt to unzip the tent flap. "It's not like they haven't seen it all before and the stream will make a nice wash after breakfast."

"Works for me," Tomar chuckled, following her out.

"Well, I didn't think my cooking was _that_ good," Quasma teased the two Rohr, glancing at their noticeable erections, particularly Tomar's.

"Waking up makes us hungry." Talessi chuckled and settled around to the fire to soak in the heat with a pleasant groan.

"Waking up the way _you_ do makes you hungry." Tim shook his head.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy it when you get it." Quasma snickered.

"Yeah, but I usually at least get dressed after," Tim smirked.

"Not my fault you're not Rohr," Tomar smirked right back.

"As if it's anything you haven't seen before." Talessi rolled her eyes, then grinned at him devilishly. "Or maybe you want to play."

"No screwing where you might roll into the fire," Quasma mock-scolded Talessi.

"No thanks." Tim backed off quickly to hide behind his mage.

"She was just joking, Tim," Tomar reassured him. "Though if you _were_ interested, I wouldn't put it past her," he chuckled.

"He is a very pretty puppy." Talessi snickered.

"Okay, down girl," Quasma chuckled, passing over a bowl of chili. "Eat, then wash up so we can get back on the road without attracting stray packs of in-season wolves."

"Not that it might not be fun." Talessi chuckled before digging into the thick, meaty, spicy stew. "But I'll behave."

"You might want to take one of mother's potions to cool you down a bit." Tomar suggested seriously despite his grin as they all settled in to eat.

* * *

"Looks like there's a village up ahead," Quasma said cheerfully later that day. "Should be able to resupply, maybe find a proper healer to take a look and make sure we did everything right."

"I hope so." Talessi murmured from where she was walking at Tomar's side. "I have a bad feeling about it."

"What's wrong?" Tomar asked her. "Just a village ... heck, they'll probably be grateful we took out those bandits the other day."

"I'm not sure. It just feels ... wrong." She struggled to explain something she only had the most rudimentary understanding of. "Like something bad happened, or is about to happen."

"Well let's hope you're wrong this time ... or that it's somebody's favorite cow getting turned into dinner," Quasma mused, reaching back and grabbing Numin almost on reflex as they approached the village ahead of them.

"Or it's some bad harvest years back." Tomar agreed, suspecting death from starvation in a bad year was the more likely reason his mage would feel something like that.

"Could be anything," Talessi agreed. "Though I doubt it's as benign as a cow, it's probably not in the now."

"I could try to find out, if anybody wants," Quasma offered. "But we'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."

"Yes, we will." Talessi nodded and tried to shake off the feeling. It really was most likely to be in the past, not the present, but until she knew the source, it was unsettling.

They rolled through the village, short crops just starting to grow ... the fields looked healthy enough, but that could just be recovering. They noticed a few farmers out working, the laborers stopping to look at the passing cart.

"I think the trouble was recent." Talessi murmured to her mate. "Those bandits might have done more damage than we thought."

"You're noticing that too, huh?" Tomar asked softly. "Their animals have been fed better than they have, I'd guess."

"We might want to give a little help before we pass on." She glanced at Quasma, knowing the other mage was the deciding factor.

"As long as we don't take too long," the Lynx said gently. "We don't want to be on the way up, _or_ back, during the storm seasons."

"I was thinking mostly an offer of supplies, maybe one of the gruel spoons." Talessi explained. "We can't fix this, but we can make the recovery a little easier. They seem to be on their way to a harvest."

"Hunting for just a couple days could go a long way towards dried meat for the winter." Tomar added. "There's plenty of game."

"That shouldn't be too bad," Quasma nodded slightly. "Though I have a feeling that there's something here that food alone won't solve ... let's see if they're willing to discuss it first though. They might not _want_ help."

"True," Talessi sighed. The group fell silent as they followed the dirt road into town, alert for trouble all the way.

It wasn't hard to see that the town was having hard times. The people were watching the four of them suspiciously, and definitely looked hungry. An older Wolf stood in front of a larger building on the main street, apparently the town's inn, and wasn't doing a particularly good job of looking welcoming.

Talessi trotted up to him, just as determined to at least provide a few coins to this place.

"Hello," she greeted him. "We would like two rooms for the night."

"Afraid it's mostly just the rooms ye'll get," the Wolf told her. "We've had some bandit trouble lately ... surprised ye have as much with ye as ye do. Ye must have come straight through their land."

"We did, and six bandits are dead for their efforts to relieve it." She told him simply. "How many more are there?"

"Ye killed ... six of them, ye say?" The Wolf asked. "Was there a Stag among them?"

"No. Four Dogs, a Raccoon and a Ferret. All male." Talessi answered, already plotting their hunt for the remainder. "A Stag is their leader?"

"Along with about a dozen others beyond what you listed," the Wolf nodded. "The Stag's the one who killed the mayor during the last attack."

Talessi nodded. "Who leads the town now?"

"I do." The Wolf answered steadily, not at all fazed by looking up at the youthful adult Rohr.

"Then are you amenable to our assistance?"

"We have little we can offer you in return, but if you can deal with the bandits, it will be a great burden lifted from our village."

"We are not looking for a reward." Talessi told him simply. "Will you have food enough to survive the winter if the bandits do not bother you anymore?"

"Hard to be sure," the Wolf said honestly. "But we won't if they keep up the way things have been ... Hell, we won't last _until_ the winter at this rate," he admitted.

She nodded slightly; it was about what they had figured. "If you will see to firewood and a pot big enough, we'll see that everyone eats well tonight."

"Meat?" The Wolf asked, something in his manner striking Jerik as being increasingly nervous about the prospect.

"We do usually include some in the stew." She looked at him curiously. "Do many here not eat meat?"

"No ... you'll just want to be back early," the old Wolf told them. "More predators out there than just the bandits; we don't want them coming into the village looking for leftovers, if we can help it."

"We don't have to hunt tonight." Talessi assured him with a gentle smile. "Tonight, let's see that everyone sleeps well fed. Tomorrow we will start hunting bandits."

"All right," the Wolf nodded. "What supplies do you have then?"

"Dried meat, tubers, some spices." She turned to head back to the cart and poked around a bit. "Trail food for several months."

"Enough for a meal for the whole village?" The Wolf asked dubiously. "We have dozens ...."

"We have magic as well as supplies." Quasma smiled at him and hopped down, Numin in hand and looking much more like a Mage than the Rohr bitch that could easily pass for a hunter, and was in many ways. "Talessi just graduated from the Academy, and I will when we return."

"I will send word that you are helping us then," the Wolf nodded. "Bring the farmers in to eat as well ... thank you, very much."

"You are welcome." Talessi nodded to him with a smile. "We can not promise to solve all of your problems, but we will help as much as we can in the few days we can stay. Where is a good place for the cooking fire?"

"Also, how many should I be ready to feed?" Quasma asked seriously.

"Fifty, once the farmers have all come in," the Wolf said softly. "There were more, but things have changed. And the town square ... it's the safest place."

"It will take a little work, but we can do that." Quasma nodded even as Tim turned the horse and clicked the reins to get the cart there. "Do you have a good water supply near there?"

"The main well," the Wolf nodded. "I'll show you the way," he said, turning to lead them back towards the square.

* * *

"I must admit, I did not think you could do it." Lyran confessed as the last of the youngsters was given a sweet after everyone had eaten well. "Especially the sweets. That is far more than anyone hoped for. We thank you."

"You are welcome." Quasma smiled warmly at the Wolf innkeeper that now led the village. "You would be amazed how far a little sugar can be stretched with the right recipes."

"True," he chuckled. "Unfortunately, it's rather difficult to get brought up here, after the spring. I suppose you have questions?" He asked, glancing at the horizon, judging how much daylight was left.

"Yes," Talessi nodded. "Whatever you can tell us about the bandits will be of help. Quasma is a Diviner. She may be able to find them."

"Let's retire to the inn first," Lyran said easily as he stood. "More comfortable than waiting outside, after all."

"All right," Talessi nodded and the group of five stood to head inside.

"If you do not mind me asking, what is your specialty?" Lyran glanced at Talessi.

"Transformation." She smiled and let her form shift back to his natural feline one between one step and the next. "My natural form and name is Jerik Clawson." He explained.

"Who happens to also like fire and lighting magic." Quasma chuckled. "He's really a combat mage, he just doesn't like to say it."

"Good to meet you then, Mage Clawson," Lyran chuckled, closing and bolting the door behind them even as Jerik shifted back to Talessi. "I assume you'll be staying here for the night; your horse will be put in the stables where it will be safely cared for."

"Thank you," Talessi nodded to him and followed the Wolf to a long table near the fire. "What can you tell us about the bandits?"

"There's fourteen more of them, first off," he said, sitting down on a chair nearest the fire. "Stag's the leader. Mix of races other than that, though they're all male. They have some prisoners," he admitted. "The last raid, they killed the mayor and healer when they tried to stop them from taking some of the women, along with family who fought back."

"How long ago was that?" Talessi tried to keep her growl in check.

"About two weeks ... they're due to attack again in another two. All the decent warriors in town have been killed, either in the raids or the aftermath."

"What do you mean, the aftermath?" Quasma asked, cocking her head slightly. She could tell that Talessi and Tomar were both deep in their planning to exterminate the raiders. Little got to Jerik quite like this kind of kidnapping.

She could hardly blame him, honestly. It bothered her too, and he could really do something about it.

"We've been kept half-starved for months," Lyran said softly. "Not everybody has made it through the hunger."

"I'm sorry," she said, inclining her head towards the old Wolf. She had a feeling he wasn't saying everything, but it was enough for now. They had things to deal with right now. "Have the bandits left anything, something I could use as a link to them?"

"Would a weapon used against them work?"

"If it has blood on it yet," Quasma nodded.

"Ah ... not really an option then," Lyran said, shaking his head. "We might be able to find something tomorrow, but nothing around the inn."

"What are their usual tactics?" Tomar asked as the mages considered their meager information.

"They usually gather as a full band, come into the village just before dawn," Lyran explained. "Most of us are either just waking up, or still asleep, so they only had the guards to deal with. Every month, roughly, they come in, kill anybody who resists, and take everything they can carry. Mostly food and money, so far ... this last raid, they were bolder, took hostages as well."

"Have they demanded anything for their return?" Talessi prompted, already quite riled to judge from her tail.

"We have little enough left to give them," Lyran pointed out. "Besides, I don't think they're looking for ransom as much as servants."

"Do you have a quarry near here?" Quasma asked, largely out of the blue.

"A small one," Lyran nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's a reasonably good place to hide out ... and if there's a quarry nearby, this guy might be after labor the next time he comes through. Sounds like the sort who might try to set himself up as a robber-king."

"Where is it?" Talessi asked seriously even as Quasma groaned to herself. She was sure they weren't going to wait till morning now that innocent lives were involved.

"About two miles to the northwest," Lyran said. "You can't be seriously considering going out there tonight, can you?"

"Best time to hit anything but undead is at night." She grinned dangerously. "These guys aren't undead. They'll be fewer awake and fewer with weapons when we hit."

"So we can wait on them until tomorrow night," Tomar suggested. "They'll probably still be on guard tonight, after losing six of their band. And we just got done traveling for the whole day, after that fight. If we wait until tomorrow, then Quasma can make _sure_ they're in the quarry, and we can get them while we're well-rested and they're a bit more calmed down."

"All right." Talessi reluctantly agreed.

"He _does_ have a point, Talessi," Quasma said, rubbing her flank lightly. "If I'm wrong, and they _aren't_ there, then we'll be exhausted when we _do_ catch them."

"I know," she grumbled good-naturedly. "I just hate waiting."

"As long as you keep listening to those of us who need sleep." Tomar gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Speaking of which, it would be best for us to get some rest now."

"The rooms are towards the back," Lyran offered, standing to lead them there. "You stay free tonight; the least I can do for you."

"Thank you," Talessi inclined her head slightly as the group followed him.

* * *

Quasma murmured as she snuggled up beneath the sheets in her bed. She'd been grateful to avoid the trip out to the quarry tonight; she _was_ tired, and actually sleeping in a _bed_ was a pleasant change to the bedrolls. Jerik's tent was just too nice. He'd forgotten that most people didn't enjoy sleeping in one.

She was _definitely_ going to spend more of her career in the Academy.

About half-way through the night though, her peaceful sleep was disturbed by something scratching on the window near her bed. She muttered something, turning over and pulled the covers up over her head.

Then the window shattered and a withered arm reached through and tried to find purchase, heedless of the glass cutting into it.

"Tim!" She screeched and scrambled away as a battered and bloody Wolf pulled himself through.

The Rottweiler was sleeping by the door, where trouble was most likely to come from. He woke up with a start as the obviously dead Wolf crawled in, falling to the floor, the stench of death filling the room as he stood and turned towards Quasma.

Tim reached under his pillow, grabbing a dagger and hurling it almost instinctively. The blade sank into the ghoul's head, snapping it to the side and making him stagger, buying Quasma a moment to grab Numin and start bludgeoning the monster with her staff.

Still, as Tim grabbed his sword, more creatures were starting to climb in, and Quasma could only do so much to hold _one_ off, let alone more of them.

"Get over here, damnit!" He snarled at him mage and rushed forward to try and protect her on their retreat to the door. "Get to Jerik."

"Don't let them claw you!" She warned him, unbolting the door and opening it, dashing across the hall and hammering on Jerik's door until it opened and she nearly fell into Tomar's crotch.

"Undead." Talessi snarled from behind him, sending the Rohr forward in a charge while his mage shifted and drew Kaul's sword-form.

Tim kicked the Wolf off of his own blade as he made his way back into the room, a Raccoon and a Fox coming for them next, moving faster than any dead creature had a right. Quasma backed into Jerik's room, cursing herself silently for not having any spells handy that would be particularly helpful until _after_ somebody got hurt.

Then the window in Jerik's room shattered, and she spun around, speaking the words to a _magic missile_ as more started to crawl in through that window to outflank them.

"We're surrounded!" She shouted.

"Only five." Jerik yelled back at her and turned to rush to his room and grab her before a blast of crackling energy erupted from Kaul's blade to bath the two battered Horses in a blue glow.

They crackled and collapsed, the lightning burning out whatever force animated their corpses, scorching the wall behind them as Tomar hacked the three bodies in the next room apart, then threw CrestRider in to Jerik.

"The silver should keep them down," he explained, grabbing the parts and throwing them out the window before he and Tim lurched out of the room, closing it to try and contain the stench.

Jerik placed a solid blow that split the skull of the two in his room and did the same, though Quasma lost her battle to keep dinner down and Tomar dragged her out of the room before Jerik closed the door.

"Our gear is going to be ruined." Tim muttered.

" _Freshen_ should work," Jerik said even as he cast the simple spell to get rid of the scent of death that clung to them all. "I can't sense any more." He added softly.

"How far away can you sense them, usually?" Quasma asked him. "My spells are good for about twenty paces."

"Something that strongly wrong, the size of the town and some." He shook his head. "If there are more, they're a ways out."

"Possibly where ever they've buried the dead," Tomar pointed out grimly. "Let's see if anybody needs help; they might not have hit here first."

"I hope not." Jerik's form flowed into Talessi's as he turned to trot down the hall.

Lyran opened the door just as they reached it, a heavy mace in his hand.

"I heard the noise, what happened?" He asked them.

"Five ghoul broke in." Talessi explained, looking down at him. "The 'aftermath' you mentioned?"

"Part of it," Lyran admitted. "Some of us ... some of the survivors were going insane, whether with hunger or shock. Some of them slipped into the infirmary and killed some of the wounded. They were caught, but for their crimes they haven't rested well in their graves."

"How many are there, at most?" Talessi asked quietly.

"Unless they've created more somehow, seven of them," Lyran told her.

"How were they executed?" Quasma asked nervously.

"Stoned," the old Wolf said. "We don't hang killers here."

No one missed the soul-deep shudder Talessi gave. "Rather be hung." She mumbled to herself.

"Fortunately," Quasma said with a sigh of relief. "Where have you been burying the dead? By all odds, that's where we'll find them."

"Should that _restful dead_ spell be cast on the five we just took out?" Tim asked.

"It shouldn't be necessary, with the silver used to drop them, but it won't hurt," Quasma nodded. "I'll take care of it," she added before going back to use the spell on the ghouls' remains.

"You might want to go around outside." Talessi called out to her. "The rooms will still reek."

"From either side," she pointed out, taking a deep breath before she slipped through the door.

"They were buried about a half-mile from the edge of the village," Lyran told them. "I imagine your friend was right, and that that's what's kept them from coming into the village so far. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them before, but it seemed reasonably safe yet."

"And a group willing to take on your bandit trouble may not be willing to stick around for undead." Talessi added. "We'll deal with the last two tonight, but it means the bandits will probably have to wait for an extra day or two."

"The ghouls would be a bigger threat anyways," Tomar pointed out. "Think we can go back and grab our armor yet?"

"Yeah, just hold your breath and I'll _freshen_ it when you get out." She nodded.

"Right," Tomar nodded. "Tim, I'll grab yours too," he offered, taking a deep breath and heading in after Quasma, both of them coming out a few moments later. She joined the group where the air was fresher and took a deep breath while Tomar hurrying across to grab his own armor.

"Let's _not_ do this again any time soon," the Lynx groaned.

"We'll have to." Talessi reminded her. "The rest of our things are in there." 

"Yeah, but that time we can clear the room before we go in." She replied as Tomar joined them and the promised _freshen_ spell relieved their noses and let them breath again. 

"Thanks." He glanced at his mage before handing Tim's armor over.

"And thank you," Tim said to Tomar, taking his armor and starting to suit up. "Besides, by then, it might be cleared out some, with the windows broken."

"True," Quasma nodded, then glanced at Lyran. "If you could get the villagers to pick up the bodies, we can get them all reburied in the morning, or whatever you want to do with them."

"We'll get them pulled together," the Wolf nodded. "Good fortune to you," he said as they started out of the inn.

"This _does_ explain why they didn't want anybody outside," Tomar murmured.

"No kidding," Talessi nodded as she considered Tim and Quasma. "We could move faster if you ride us."

"If you don't mind," Quasma said after looking to Tim for confirmation. "I should probably ride you, Talessi; I weigh a lot less."

"Plus Tomar has armor to protect him from Tim's." She nodded as the group paused and she knelt so the Lynx could get on her back while Tim climbed up on Tomar.

"Plus Quasma doesn't ride that well," Tim warned Talessi. "Careful if you get into a fight with her on your back."

"I'm planning on getting her down before that." Talessi said grimily. "I fight better as Jerik."

A few minutes later, the four of them approached the graveyard. Both bipeds dismounted and Talessi shifted back to Jerik to give everyone their best fighting odds. It was easy to spot the seven shallow graves next to the hallowed ground already dug out.

To judge by the loose dirt resting in them, from the inside.

"They're probably working through the fresher bodies in the cemetery proper," Quasma murmured. "Tim, you found the _silversalve_ , right?"

"Coated my sword on the trip," the Rottweiler nodded grimly, his sword glimmering in the moonlight with the alchemical mixture that would let him keep the ghouls down more easily.

"This way." Jerik pointed with Kaul into the cemetery and headed in, but not before Tomar trotted ahead of him.

It was a eerie place; the tombstones cast faint but imposing shadows in the moonlight, the sounds of owls and insects keeping them on-edge, wondering if any given sound might be one of the last two ghouls approaching.

Tomar and Tim were both carrying their weapons, Tim bringing up the rear, Quasma clutching Numin in both hands as she looked around nervously.

"Back there," she said quietly, indicating a large mausoleum.

Tomar nodded and led the group around the stone building to where the door was. "Ripped open." He whispered and pushed down his nerves at facing yet more undead. This would make the fifth time in fewer years. He really hoped it wasn't the pattern for the future.

"They're both in there." Jerik added and focused his energy on casting the _armor_ spells that would give them that much more protection against the paralytic attacks.

"I can hear them," Tomar whispered, nodding slightly. "Keep quiet, and keep a careful eye out," he warned them as they slowly started down into the mausoleum, the sound of cracking bones deep within.

Quasma shuddered at the noise but kept quiet as they moved inside, Tim still guarding their backs and Kaul's sword glowing a rich silver-blue in the darkness.

The first level of the mausoleum was clear; coffins were shattered, ripped open, the bodies removed and shattered bones left behind, but there was no sign of the ghouls they were after. They were deeper in.

"Something smells off ... and not the way it should," Tomar whispered as they headed down the stairs. "Like vinegar."

"There are a lot of nasty things that hang out in these places." Quasma murmured and sniffed the air. "Carrion crawler maybe, or rogue slime or ooze."

"Come on." Jerik urged the group forward. "We have to do this."

"Yeah, these guys aren't like the Quells," Tomar nodded, moving forward with Jerik just behind him.

"No, but without Mage Scyress along, they're worse," Quasma shuddered as the smell of death started to overpower the other scent. They were getting close now.

As they passed by coffins and raided bodies, it was becoming increasingly clear why some of them had gone into town. They were running out of bodies with flesh or marrow that was left to eat, and had decided to come for more satisfying meals. Quasma didn't much like the thought of what might have happened if they hadn't been there.

"There's one." Tomar growled low in his chest and charged the powerfully built Lion who's mane was gray with age and falling out from death.

" _Energy Blade_." Jerik cast his first spell on CrestRider, flames sheathing the blade as Tomar ran forward. The undead Lion turned to face them and grabbed a heavy battle-axe to parry the blow. In the moment it took Tomar to bring CrestRider back around the Lion was on his feet with a shield on his off arm and now clearly in armor that had been of good quality and care until recently.

"Oh _crap_." Quasma hissed. "Those are magic!" She yelled at Tomar in warning while Tim went after a ghoulish Cat that dove for the cover offered by the emptied alcoves.

"Tim, leave the Cat, I'll need help!" Tomar called, quickly put on the defensive by the surprisingly skilled corpse he was fighting with. Years of experience and skill, coupled with a body that had every ounce of the strength the years had robbed it of, and more, were proving quite a match for the Rohr warrior.

"Right." He called back and circled the battle quickly, seeking an opening that might end it quickly, or at least take some of the pressure of Tomar.

A blast of fire shot from Kaul's blade to engulf the Lion, who just laughed through broken vocal cords and forced Tomar onto the defensive with a swing of his battleaxe. The Rohr stepped back, but caught the heavier axe with CrestRider's darkwood haft, knocking it off to the side and bringing a gauntleted fist back to slam into the Lion's face.

Tim used the Lion's distraction to good effect and sank his _silversalved_ blade into the ghoul's side and ripped it out to the side. It would have been a fatal blow to a live opponent. To this one, it just made it look uglier and smell worse.

As the Rottweiler stepped back to come around for another blow he felt a sharp pain in his side where two metal plates of his armor overlapped slightly.

He staggered a bit, raising his armored arm to deflect the Lion's attack as he spun to face the Cat, licking his blood off of its dagger with a gleeful expression.

"Jerik, whatever you're planning, do it fast!" Tomar bellowed, bringing CrestRider down on the shorter Ghoul, cleaving one of its hands off.

"Staying alive." The tom yelled back as a spell went off with a flash of light behind the warriors. "Big tentacled worm."

"Carrion crawler." Quasma supplied as she scrambled out of the way of a tentacle while Jerik hacked another off with Kaul.

" _Shit_!" Tomar swore, kicking the Cat back as it got its good hand up under his skirt and clawed at his foreleg, sharp, fetid claws slicing into his flesh. A cold numbness quickly spread even as he drove CrestRider down through its skull just before his own body went numb, falling on top of the stinking body and leaving Tim to handle the Lion and protect both mages all at once.

Jerik's attention was diverted for a second, just long enough for the carrion crawler to lash him with a tentacle that surrounded its toothy maw and draw a sharp yelp of pain and anger and removing Kaul from his grasp as his arm went numb.

With a growl Jerik gathered the Force around him and lashed out at both opponents with a graceless telekinetic blast that threw them both backwards and away from the group.

Tim moved fast to deal with the carrion crawler, holding it off while Quasma hurled magic missiles at the green, worm-like creature until it stopped moving.

Jerik called Kaul's blade to him with his mind and hurled it at the Lion even as he sank down, his entire body succumbing to the paralytic agent that had made his arm go limp moments ago.

The ghoul howled in amused rage as the slender blade bit into its arm, ripping it out and hurling it to the ground before he started to advance on Quasma and Tim.

Tim quickly moved to charge the Lion, driving his sword through its torso and sending it staggering back, ripping long, ragged gashes in the Rottweiler's shoulders. Tim staggered, falling to his knees, trying to fight the venom as Quasma brandished Numin.

" _Sylvra mythros pyrithan!_ " She shouted crisply, Numin's amethyst finial flaring with violet light as she etched out the accompanying symbols, the light arcing from her staff to Tim's silvered blade. The Lion looked down in shock as the blade ignited with silver flames that quickly engulfed it, consuming undead flesh and reducing it to charred, blackened bones surrounding the sword, now dark with the silvering agent burned off.

Shaking from watching all of her companions go down, Quasma tried to think of what to do. She couldn't drag any of them to safety, much less all of them, and leaving them here while she got help could let something else stumble on her helpless friends.

"* _Get help, I'll be up in a few minutes._ *" Jerik's mind touched hers, his focus clearly elsewhere. "* _I can still fight. Paralyzed, not unconscious._ *"

"Tomar should be okay soon too, and Tim," she told him, kneeling to squeeze his hand before she started to hurry out. There shouldn't be anything else down here ... but she wanted to have help coming if there was.

* * *

Tomar winced nervously as he undid the bandages on his foreleg. They'd gotten back safely the night before, managed to _walk_ back after Quasma had brought help, but he'd still been clawed by a corpse with grave-dirt under its nails. Thinking about what they had to do yet, he knew that an infected leg would cause an impossible delay, without a healer in the town. Despite Jerik's abilities in the area, enough to enable him to get out of bed today, he could only do so much and they all knew it.

Moreover, it made him wonder about some of the older stories about ghouls ... about infections that would cause their victims to return from the dead as monsters like them after as little as a single wound.

"I won't let that happen." Jerik promised him softly with an affectionate nuzzle.

Much to the Rohr's relief, the wounds were a relatively healthy red color beneath the bandages.

"How's your wrist?" He asked, retying the cloth and trying to distract his mate from putting even more energy into healing his leg.

"Fine, I think." He flexed it and rotated it to test the assessment. "I'm sure a healer would want me to take it easy for a few days, and you for a few weeks, but I expect we'll be able to go after the bandits in a couple days if you let me keep tending your leg."

"Just don't exhaust yourself, okay?" Tomar sighed, letting him work. "We've got Tim to take care of too, and _you_. Quasma's the only one who made it out of there without getting hurt."

"You're the only one who has to _walk_ the rest of the way to the temple." He pointed out. "The rest of us can travel in the cart."

"We all still have to fight once we're there, given we've got fourteen bandits to take out, unless the ghouls did the work for us with some of 'em." Tomar reminded him with the healing work done for the moment.

"I know," he sighed. "We'll be a few days before we can fight again, if we get the choice." Jerik sighed. "Let's see what Quasma's concocted for breakfast."

"And find out what that spell she used was," Tomar chuckled, testing his weight on his leg and starting out with a bit of a limp. "You hear of it before?"

"Sounded a bit like _silverfire_ , but I'm not sure." He admitted as they walked towards the main dinning hall of the inn and the smell of food. "Rare spell I ran across after the Blight mage incident. It's not very useful in general, and once you had CrestRider, it wasn't nearly as useful as it could have been."

"Because CrestRider's magical on its own," Tomar nodded slightly as they headed out and found Quasma working over a pot to put together more of the chili.

"Glad you're up," she smiled, looking back at them. "Some of the townsfolk are cooking up breakfast, partly from our supplies ... we're going to _have_ to do some hunting soon, if you guys are up to it."

"I am," Jerik nodded. "I have a few forms that hunt well solo too."

"Good, 'cause we're running out of dried meat, even with that trick the Prelate taught us."

Jerik blinked in surprise when Tomar didn't even raise a token objection to him going out alone on a hunt.

"Lady Blackfire can take down a target from the air and fly it back here." He said anyway. "I shouldn't come close to anything live."

"I know you can hunt, Jerik, and I figured you'd use that form," Tomar murmured, kissing him on the cheek as Quasma dished out breakfast. "You like her too much," he teased.

"I know," he smiled up and hugged Tomar across his forward hips. "Does it need to be now, or can I eat first?"

"You try to leave _before_ you eat and I'll _let_ Tomar sit on you until you do," Quasma teased and ladled a large serving into one of their bowls.

"Or until I make him howl and forget why he's on top." Jerik snickered.

"Grab a chunk of bread and take a seat. Both of you." She instructed sternly despite the smile.

"Yes'm," Tomar chuckled, doing as she said and started to eat gratefully. "By the way, what took you so long with that last spell?"

"I panicked," Quasma admitted, taking her own breakfast and sitting quietly.

"You got it out." Jerik tried to assure her. "That's what counts."

"Yeah, but I should've used it sooner," she pointed out. "It's the whole reason we _have_ the _silversalve_. Honestly, I should've tried it sooner, but I didn't think it'd work. It's supposed to be used against demons ... never occurred to me it'd work against a ghoul too, but it should have."

"Should work against weres too." Jerik added between bites. "Anything vulnerable to silver."

"I suppose," she nodded. "It was mostly designed for demons. Main reason I learned it too. You run into them a lot more often when you're poking through old wizard's libraries."

"True enough." Jerik nodded and quickly devoured his simple but hearty breakfast. "Got an idea of how much meat I should try to bag before stopping?"

"I'd say a few good-sized deer should last for our trip ... with a few preservation spells, I'd say stop when you're tired, honestly," Quasma said. "It'll give them plenty until we get the bandits and they get the next harvest."

Jerik nodded and stood to give Tomar a long kiss before casting his preferred transformation spell and molding his body into Lady Blackfire. While it was a creature that didn't exist on any world he knew, it was one that had existed in his people's fantasy and stories for ages.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand where that came from." Tomar shook his head a bit as he regarded the elegantly boned and formed dragon biped not quite as tall as he was. He'd taken Jerik's word on the gender, though like most scaled creatures, it wasn't inherently obvious to him. Still her scales of ebony and crimson were striking and her form showed the aesthetic taste he'd learned to expect from his mate's creations.

"Don't worry, neither do I, really." Lady Blackfire chuckled, her voice a lilting tinkling of chimes in the still air that only added to her alien nature.

"How are you - by the Gods!" Lyran exclaimed, his eyes wide as he saw the humanoid Dragoness.

"Just the imagination of a transformer." Lady Blackfire grinned at him, the corners of her elegantly pointed muzzle coming up. "This one is Lady Blackfire. Best solo hunting form I have."

"Ah ... yes," the Wolf said, leaning back against the counter, still clearly shocked. "So you are going out to hunt today?"

"Yes," Lady Blackfire nodded. "We'll need meat to continue, and the village needs to just to last our stay."

"Good hunting to you then," he said, bowing respectfully. "Be careful out by the quarry; no telling if the bandits will fear you, or take shots at you."

"I understand." She nodded seriously and headed for the door, her elegant wings and long, serpentine tail flowing behind her.

"He's taken out a Blight mage and Quell before, he knows how to take care of himself." Tomar said as he watched his mage leave without him. "I still don't like it, but he _does_ know how to take care of himself."

* * *

Lady Darkfire folded her wings slightly to drop down to the center of the village with her last kill of the day. She estimated her four kills added up to a good three thousand pounds of meat, possibly a bit more. At this point the villagers had realized that her shadow meant good things coming and to gather to help butcher the kill she dropped for them.

This time though, after dropping the large herbivore for them, she didn't spread her wings to swing back up in the air, but twisted to the side to land near Tomar, Quasma and Tim.

"Hell of a hunt," Tomar murmured as Lady Blackfire landed and transformed into Jerik as his feet hit the ground not long after the fourth elk crashed to the ground.

"I had good luck, and when you kill from a good distance, the herd doesn't run." He grinned up. "There should be enough in there for us to take a share."

"If not, we can get some more on the way," Tomar said easily, hugging Jerik. "Thanks. I'm sure they'll say it once they're done," he chuckled, nodding to the gory scene of the butchering work and the obvious celebratory mood of everyone there.

"I can feel it." Jerik smiled and relaxed into the embrace. "When we're all in fighting shape again, the bandits are in the quarry."

"I was about to ask that," Quasma said. "You get anything more than that they're there?"

"They keep a few guards posted around, but I didn't get close enough to see much." He admitted. "They haven't built it up much."

"Hey, that's something," Quasma pointed out. "We won't have to storm a castle. You see any of the hostages?"

"Not that I could tell, but I really didn't get close." He told her. "I was thinking to go back as a finch or crow and get a better look when we were ready to go."

"Actually ... that's a good idea, especially if we take something else in," Quasma murmured. "Think you could go in as a crow, take in a personal item of somebody's? A ring or something?"

"Sure." He nodded. "Should be easy enough to manage. Does it matter whose item?"

"I was thinking we could see if one of the hostages had a ring or something that might have been missed," Quasma explained. "It wouldn't be that strange to see around the camp; they'd just assumed they missed something, and it would help link me to the hostages themselves."

"Would a strip of clothing or some hair work?" He glanced at her. "Something they are wearing when I go in. I'll try for a ring or something, but an object of less value is more likely."

"Clothing would work," she nodded. "Hair would work too, but harder to find for sure."

"All I have to do is find a prisoner to get either." He chuckled. "Shouldn't be hard at all."

"True," she chuckled. "Though I'd been thinking you could _take_ something there, instead of bringing it back ... if you think you can do that safely, then go for it."

"If you want something taken there, why not some of your fur, or my hair?" He suggested.

"Because that's not connected to the people who are there," Quasma explained. "The idea would be to link to whatever went there, and from there, follow its tie to somebody who's there ... I could get a feel for where they are, where they're going, things like that. If it's something of ours that goes out there, then all I can do is find where it is, and look around its location."

He nodded in understanding and thought for a bit. "Probably best to ask around the village. I can drop it off though."

"We'll have the chance during dinner," Quasma nodded. "I've already talked to them, found a couple good opportunities in case I'd still have to scry for where they are now."

"Good." He nodded. "You get the item and I'll leave it. For now, I want to sleep again. Hauling those beasts here took effort."

"Of course!" She said easily. "You go sleep, we'll call you and Tomar when it's dinnertime."

"Thanks." He nodded and headed back into the inn with his mate.

* * *

A few days later, Quasma looked into Numin's glowing amethyst finial as she waited with the others, just outside of the quarry. Jerik had taken in a piece of one of the hostage's dresses, and Quasma had managed to do just as she'd said she would, connecting to it's young owner and seeing what she could see.

She shuddered as she broke her gaze.

"We have to go now," she said quietly. "The guards are all either sleeping, on watch, or ...." She shook her head. "If we don't get in there soon, they're going to rape one of the hostages, so let's go."

"Right." Jerik nodded and flowed into Lady Blackfire. "Where? I can get there fastest." She spread her wings, ready to launch.

"Foreman's 'den,' lower right from here. It's underground, you won't be able to fly beyond the entrance."

"We'll be there as fast as we can," Tomar promised Lady Blackfire. "If you have to, get out."

"Right." She nodded and got airborne.

Seconds later the other three realized that the draconian form was not just for her wings. Blasts of fire and lightning lit up the quarry as she dove past the main guard post and left it cinders in her wake.

"I think he's upset." Tim said drolly as the two Defenders and mage hurried to join the battle.

"Do you blame her?" Tomar shot back, the three of them charging into the quarry, catching the guards who were turning to fire on Lady Blackfire from behind.

"Nope," Tim shook his head even as he drove his sword threw the spine of a Bear in light armor. "Just quite a show for him."

"Less talk, more fight!" Quasma warned them both. "We'll have archers in two!" 

Tomar turned, exposing his armored length to the archers he noticed just before they fired. Tim and Quasma ducked down behind him for protection as steel scales deflected the incoming arrows.

As the archers reloaded, Tomar kept the ground guards busy and off Tim so the Rottie could switch to his crossbow and drop the archers. Deeper inside, they heard screams resounding through the quarry. Some of the bandits ran out of one of the tunnels built into the base, headed for another part of their lair.

"They're going for the hostages!" Quasma shouted. "Tomar, we have to stop them!"

"Suggestions?" He asked, hammering one of the bandit's shields and sending him staggering off the ledge, into the quarry below.

"CrestRider, here," the Lynx said after a brief moment to think, indicating a crack in the rock with Numin. Tomar backed up, bringing the blade of his axe down on the crack, widening it, the enchanted blade withstanding the stone.

"Get back, both of you!" Quasma warned them, jamming Numin's tip into the crack and rattling off a series of magical words as they came to mind. The amethyst finial flared with light, the entire staff glowing bright violet before something like a lightning bolt seemed to shoot into the air and back down into the rock, breaking off a large slab and sending it crashing down. It caught one of the bandits below, stopping the other three in their tracks before they could reach their prisoners.

The three turned to look at who had attacked, but their attention abruptly shifted to the tunnel they had come out of when a blast of energy erupted from it to fry one of them. Tim cocked his crossbow and turned to slide under Tomar's armored skirt, aiming at one of the remaining two bandits and putting a bolt through his throat.

Lady Darkfire launched out of the tunnel a moment later and kicked upwards to launch herself out of harm's way before casting another lightning spell that turned the last bandit into charcoal.

"Come on, let's go get the prisoners," Tomar said, starting down the slope into the quarry at a lope even as Lady Darkfire flew upwards to meet them.

"Tomar, with me. The leader's on the run. Quasma, get the prisoners to safety." She ordered even as Tomar skidded to a stop and angled along the slope to follow his Mage's lead.

"Come on, this shouldn't be too bad," Quasma said, heading down ahead of Tim. "Bet they'll be glad to get out of here."

"Let's start with the girl you saw." He suggested politely. "She's separated from the others."

"Down there," Quasma nodded, pausing at the base. "Gods, I hope the leader didn't take her along, but I think Jerik would've been more pissed if he had. Why don't I go get her, you start on the other cells?"

Tim paused, then nodded when he realized that a large, heavily armed male was probably not what the girl needed to see right now. "Meet me with her in the main cellblock?"

"Will do," Quasma nodded, slinging Numin across her back as they split up. She went down to find the Schipperki bitch she'd been seeing through the eyes of and quickly found her in the room she'd nearly been raped in.

The girl's clothes were ripped, and she was shaking, hiding in a corner as best she could, but she seemed otherwise uninjured.

"Come on out?" Quasma asked the female near her own age. "Please ... it's over. They can't hurt you anymore, and we're going to take you back home."

The small black bitch looked at her from where she was trying to hide behind her torn clothing in the corner. Her dark eyes were wide, but not completely hysterical anymore.

"It's safe now. I promise." Quasma held out her hand. "The bandits are all dead now."

"The monster?" She asked, her high voice quivering a bit.

"Chasing the leader ... she isn't really a monster, just a mage friend of mine who changes shapes. We came from Addington when we heard about what happened."

The girl nodded slightly and stood, still uneasy but willing to believe the Lynx only a bit older than she was and yet so much more mature in life.

"You're Aure, right?" Quasma asked with a smile, backing towards the door. "Come on, let's go meet the others, then you can meet Jerik the way he really is."

"Yes ma'am." She nodded and held the tatters of her blouse up to cover herself. "Thank you." She said softly even as she started to tremble again. "Not everyone was so lucky."

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here any faster," Quasma said softly, pausing to strip off her outer robe, glad that she was wearing tunic and trousers beneath it today. "Want to borrow this?"

Aure nodded and eagerly wrapped it around herself, grateful to be fully covered. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome," Quasma smiled. "And thank _you_ ," she added. "If it weren't for you and a part of one of your dresses, we would have had a _lot_ harder fight getting in here."

"My dress?" She looked up at the Lynx in confusion.

"Jerik's a mage who changes shapes, I'm one who ... finds things, people. I was able to use a piece of cloth from some of your clothes to find you and the others, and use my magic to look around here so we knew how to fight the bandits." Quasma explained as they came close to the cellblocks where Tim was trying his best to convince the hysterical females there that he wasn't there to hurt them again.

"Tim, back out," Quasma called. "They'll probably listen to me. He's here with me, we've gotten rid of them!"


	29. Birthday in the Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years after graduation, Jerik and Tomar are on their way out of the Blight for a long sabbatical to raise a family. When they run into an old friend, their plays get pushed back a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"Hey Jerik; why don't we spend the night in town?" Tomar asked, the two of them starting out of the shop they'd just picked up their supplies in.

"Ur?" He blinked up at his mate. "Sure, if you want to."

"It beats sleeping in the middle of the Blight," Tomar pointed out as he and Jerik turned towards the one, mostly empty inn that Kareptis supported, the dying city no different than it had been seven years before. Merchants still sold their wares, salvaged and shipped through the wastelands surrounding them. Razor-grass still grew in patches, some of them cultivated, most of them allowed to live through simple neglect. If anything had changed, it was only that the buildings were a little more run down.

"Okay, so maybe not by much," Tomar shrugged after a moment. "But a little bit ... and besides, tonight's special," he smiled down at his mate.

Jerik couldn't help but chuckle. "There are years you care about that a lot more than me."

"And you make up for it other times in the year," Tomar chuckled. "You at least deserve a night with a roof over your head for your birthday. One that you _didn't_ create." He added with a smirk, knowing from previous years that Jerik was likely to bring up that their tent was more comfortable than most inns after nearly a decade of improvements to it as ideas occurred to them.

"You're going to spoil me, you know."

"Of course I do; it's my second job," Tomar teased as they entered the relatively quiet inn. "Hey Jerik; is that who I think it is?" He asked, nodding towards a dark-robed figure sitting in the corner, a familiar staff leaned up against the wall.

"Yes, it is," Jerik smiled and casually walked up to greet their old friend. "Hey Remys."

"Jerik?" Remys asked, looked up and pulled his hood back. "What are you doing here?"

"Just the usual, passing though to collect a few bounty-fees after a hunt." He chuckled. "What's up with you?"

"The usual," Remys chuckled. "Working with the locals, looking for answers I can't find back at the Academy. Making some progress too, I think."

"So, where's Kennara?" Tomar asked.

"Grabbing supper," Remys explained easily. "Care to join us?"

"Sure," Jerik nodded with a grin, then glanced at Tomar who was already trotting off to collect two meals for them. "So any great mysteries solved yet?" He asked conversationally, pleased to have a chance to catch up with an old friend.

"Great mysteries, not necessarily," Remys admitted. "But I think I'm on my way to a treatment for the Plague. It's just been mercifully difficult to find test subjects lately. You?"

"That's great, on both counts," Jerik nodded, honestly pleased with the news, even though the back of his mind was itching, like something was wrong. "We've taken six skin thieves, three dozen hell hounds, a small nest of wight-rats, and sold nine slaves back to their families since we met last. It's been a good few years. After the next slave run, we've talked about take a break at the Academy to start a family."

"Good luck if you do," Remys said sincerely. "Are you sure you're up to it again yet, though?"

"This time it'll be Tomar carrying them," Jerik said softly. "And we're going to take precautions. Part of what happened before was mixed blood. I'm close to the local felines, but I'm not one. This time I have the magic to make sure I'll be as much a Rohr as one born to it, and we're going to do everything we can to make sure he's taken care of for it before we even try."

"Well, don't forget that charm Quasma gave you," Remys suggested. "I'm afraid I don't really have much I can do myself, unless you're looking for a quick infusion of cash before you take a few years sabbatical."

"We've been saving up for it," Jerik smiled his thanks for the thought. "The Academy is happy to have us as teachers as well, so we'll have some income. Even if it's not as good as out here, they're paying a lot of the living costs too. I'm happy to listen to it, though. Most jobs out here are worth it just for what we take out."

"Well, especially if you ask Tomar, I imagine this will count," Remys said easily. "I have some contacts among the Salvagers; they've got a Fleshwarper they want taken out, but for some reason they can't handle it themselves."

Jerik let a vicious grin spread across his face for a moment. "I'm definitely interested," he purred as Kennara and Tomar returned with their meals.

"What are we hunting?" Tomar asked easily, knowing the look on his Mage's face.

"A Fleshwarper, and it's on commission too." He grinned up and accepted the plate of hot food. "Thanks."

"So you found somebody else willing to take the job, huh?" Kennara asked Remys with a chuckle, giving him his plate, a small covered tray in the center of it.

"I said I'd try, didn't I?" The Gila Monster chuckled. "How long have you two been eating in the Blight?" He asked them, not lifting the lid yet.

"I'm guessing that's still moving," Jerik chuckled. "Not really my thing, but I've eaten kenal and ylari."

"This is something similar," Remys nodded, lifting the lid to display a small tray covered with small, wiggling animals of various description. "Glaki. I know that many people who aren't used to Blight dishes get disturbed by some of them."

"We've gotten used to it by now," Tomar said easily, taking one of the heavy rolls that he had and dipping it into his soup while Remys started eating his own meal, eating slowly.

"At any rate, we'll give you the contact for that job later," Kennara said. "Glad you're willing to take it."

"Any excuse to take out another Blight monster." Jerik grinned at her. "Looks like you've had some exciting times too," he nodded towards a few visible scars.

"Yeah," she chuckled, looking down and self-consciously adjusting her sleeves slightly. "Not all of his research is particularly safe out here," she chuckled with a fond smile for Remys. "I've gotten quite the workout at times."

"They're nothing to be ashamed of then," Tomar pointed out, nodding towards his own arm, not very scarred but clearly bearing the marks of the last seven years. "No Defender has flawless skin."

"Especially not when they have Mages like us who just insist on being out where things are interesting," Jerik chuckled.

"Instead of hiding at the Academy where it's safe." Tomar smirked at their oft-repeated exchange and how many times Quasma had heard it.

"Hey, some days I think Tim and Rainbow are the lucky ones," Kennara chuckled with a fond smile for the absent members of their group. "Research at the Academy and helping run Tessi's folk's holdings, not bad jobs."

"To hear Tessi talk, she'd rather be out here with me." Jerik shook his head.

"Until she realizes the offer is serious." Tomar added with a snicker.

"Then she suddenly remembers she has to finish some magical device, probably going to take her the better part of a month, hmm?" Remys chuckled, shaking his head. "Cat was meant to stay at home, I think. So, what are Lina and Keil up to, if you know?"

"Traveling even more than we do," Jerik smiled. "We meet up sometimes, go hunting together. I think they're with Lina's folks about now."

"Well, I hope they're enjoying themselves," the Gila Monster chuckled, finishing up his squirming meal. "Probably bored half to tears, knowing them."

"That or so busy showing off, swarmed by kits and dodging 'where are the gradkits' questions that they haven't noticed." Jerik snickered. "Tomar's folks have already commented on how they're expecting us to spend a season when the pups are old enough to travel."

"That and to please have _pups_ first." Tomar chuckled.

"Ah, the troubles of having parents," Remys chuckled, shaking his head. "Eager to end up grandparents at the first opportunity. I'll admit, most days I don't think I'm missing too much. But then, family's an odd concept around here anyways."

"I've noticed," Jerik nodded. "Though it makes sense to me, given the environment."

"Definitely," Remys nodded. "I'm just lucky to have good friends, in the sense it's used on the outside," he smiled and got one in return.

"So how long are you planning to be in the area?" Jerik asked as dinner wound up.

"Probably for the next few months," Remys said easily. "Barring getting a lead on a research trip. The next time you guys hear about a nest of wight-rats, try to drop me a line; they're not easy to find, and it's a lot easier to capture some of them than the big ones."

"Sure," Jerik nodded. "You do kill them when you're done with them, right?"

"Usually before then," Remys chuckled darkly. "My processes aren't exactly healthy for them. What I need is the energy that keeps them animate, more than the creatures themselves. The extraction usually destroys them."

"Good," Tomar nodded sharply. "They are a major pain."

"We'll let you know when we run across another nest." Jerik promised.

"Thank you," Remys smiled. "Well, I imagine the two of you will be wanting to get a room for the night; good hunting while you're still here."

"Thanks," Jerik nodded and stood. "We'll see you around."

"Is it just me, or has he changed in the last few years?" Tomar asked quietly as they went to check out a room. "Can't quite put my finger on it, but something's different."

"He's darker," Jerik nodded. "I'm not sure how much is just living out here. We are too, just from surviving."

"True," Tomar admitted. "Only in our twenties, and already thinking about our innocent youths," he chuckled as they paid for their room and started up the stairs to it.

"So ... what did you have in mind?" Jerik raised an eyebrow, hoping for a better topic.

"An evening of pampering from Shanna?" Tomar suggested with a deep rumble as he led him into the room.

"Ohhh, you could make me want birthdays more often." Jerik shivered in anticipation, but waited until the door was closed and the room given a cursory check-out and Tomar undressed before casting the _transform others_ spell. Though he didn't need his hands, he used them extensively to shape his Defender into the well-endowed and curvaceous dark brown on brown tabby shekat with a white front.

"That _is_ the general idea," Shanna purred, sauntering up to Jerik and slipping her hands beneath his robes and kissing him hungrily as they fell to the floor.

Jerik could only moan softly as she went to work on his light leather armor, more than willing to surrender completely to the night of fantasy that had been several years in the making. His partner knew all too well how to manipulate it and him, especially in the sexually aggressive mindset that Shanna exemplified.

The parts of his armor soon joined his robes, and the light undershirt that Jerik wore beneath it, leaving them both naked as the Tabby explored his body with her hands.

"I love you, Jerik," Shanna murmured between heated kisses as Jerik was drawn to the simple bed.

"I love you, Tomar." He moaned deeply, intentionally using his real name.

"On the bed," Shanna purred, pressing him back towards it. "On your back, while I get the grooming kit out."

He rumbled in anticipation and did as he was told, his body sprawled out and relaxed as he watched the sensuously rounded female feline. For as rarely as Tomar walked on two legs, he moved with an easy grace in it. Of course, he hadn't been doing it so well at first. Jerik chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time Shanna had tried walking around, and managed to plant her face in the floor firmly each time.

Now, Shanna retrieved the grooming kit from their pack, opening the ornate case and setting it down where she could reach it easily, pulling one of the brushes out.

"Now, would Master Jerik like to be brushed out?" She purred, crawling up on the bed and straddling his hips shamelessly.

"Yes," he rumbled, reaching up to fondle her breasts, taking some care to run his thumbs around her nipples slowly, teasingly.

Tomar may not ever really understand what it meant to be a telepath, but he understood that his mate got off on his pleasure almost as much as his own, and that he enjoyed a demonstrative lover in bed almost as much. As Shanna, he played to that, moaning happily as pleasure tingled through her breasts, reaching down and starting to brush out Jerik's fur.

Every time she reached up, she slid her body up to the top of Jerik's stiffening shaft, sliding back down along it, teasing him with her hot, moist slit, shivering at the feel of his full barbs along her flesh. 

"Such a tease," he rumbled hotly, running his hands down her sides even as he arched into the brush and her expert touch. Exactly where and how to touch was one thing that professionals never quite knew as well as a long time lover who cared.

"But you love it," she grinned, finding each of his pleasure points and teasing it carefully, working him towards the edge of an orgasm and keeping him there.

It was all part of the game, and Jerik was quite willing to go with it despite his moans, whimpers and cries of not playing fair. Neither had any doubt he was enjoying the attention tremendously.

Before long, Shanna had finished grooming his front, and she shifted to take the tip of his shaft between her lips, squeezing his balls lightly with one hand and stroking it with the other.

"Ohhhh," Jerik let his head fall back and let go, rewarding her efforts with a spray of hot seed.

She swallowed it all down, purring around his tip as hot, sticky cum poured down her throat. When he was done, she licked him clean, and moved up, smiling down at him seductively.

"And we've still got most of the night left," she grinned.

"And I'm sure you are going to take every advantage of that you can," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her before claiming a deep kiss.

"Mmm ... you know it," she purred, returning the kiss hungrily before rolling him over and starting the next part of his 'grooming' that would probably take them until close to dawn and leave them both in serious need of a _freshen_ spell.

* * *

"Have you worked with the Salvagers to any serious degree before?" Remys asked Jerik as they started down into the catacombs and sewers beneath Kareptis, Kennara leading the way, Tomar bringing up the rear.

"No," he shook his head. "We don't do much work for hire for anyone."

"Well, you'll probably be meeting ones who can speak trade anyways," Remys explained. "Don't ask them to show their bodies or faces if they aren't already; they have superstitions against doing things like that. It's the main reason they wear the robes all the time."

"Understood," he nodded, his mind and eyes taking in everything even as he tried to ignore his nose for the most part.

"Through here," Kennara said, tapping on the wall of the sewers. It sounded hollow, and she reached down to grip a handle near the floor, passing the torch to Remys before she groaned and lifted it up. "The smell's not so bad on the other side," she promised.

"We're almost there," Remys reassured him as they walked through, the tunnel on the other side winding down for a short distance before opening out into a larger area. "They actually have a massive village deeper down, but they haven't even let me in there yet."

"Probably the safest way to live in the Blight," Jerik said thoughtfully. "It's not a nice place up there."

"No, not really," Remys agreed, leading them through a network of tunnels. Tomar couldn't help but notice the smaller holes in the wall, or the varied scents that gave him an uneasy feeling about what went on down here.

"Smells like a morgue," he said softly.

"I noticed," Jerik nodded, his voice just as low. "* _Remys doesn't think it's a trap. He's comfortable here._ *" He added silently.

"* _I know,_ *" Tomar admitted. "* _Still not comfortable ... smell too much old blood._ *"

"* _We won't be here long,_ *" he promised softly.

They continued down, the winding galleries eerie in the flickering torchlight.

"Here we are," Remys said easily. "They have a city further down, but they haven't even accepted me that far down. I sent a _whisper_ ahead, so they should be here shortly."

Jerik nodded and settled against the wall nearby to wait. He didn't like it, but he knew it wasn't a trap either.

A few minutes later, three figures in dark robes approached them, their eyes glittering beneath their hoods as they paused at the outside of the torchlight.

"Death-Ender and friends?" One of them asked.

"It's me," Remys agreed. "These are the ones I told you about, who will hunt the Fleshwarper."

"Good," the spokesman said, the three of them coming into the light. "Not safe these days; many trick us."

Jerik regarded the three, not pleased with how secretive their minds were, but not surprised by it at all. Still, if their gold was good, it was as good a lead as he'd likely get on a Fleshwarper anytime soon.

"What do you need to know?" The spokesman asked him, looking up at Jerik. "About the Fleshwarper, and the job?"

"Any information you have on the Fleshwarper; what it's done, where it might be found, how powerful a mage it is and such, if you want the body as proof, and the pay." He said simply.

The three of them chittered between each other for a few moments before nodding.

"He exists," the spokesman said simply. "That is crime enough. Worse, he places burning signs near his lair that hurt our delvers and hatchlings who wander. Many delvers have disappeared ... we believe he has taken them for parts."

It wasn't unlikely; anybody who could disappear and not be missed by the authorities, such as they were in the Blight, were fair game to a Fleshwarper, a convenient source of parts and test subjects.

"He is very powerful," the second one said. "Our leaders have not fought with him, but he has great shadow-hounds that stalk and hunt; nothing we've ever seen before."

"* _I have my own theories about them; I'll explain afterwards,_ *" Remys promised Jerik mentally.

"We do not need the body," the third explained. "Only the head and right hand, the one with the sign on it. He is a Fox with the skin of a hell-hound and a skin-thief's left hand. The pay ... we offer one hundred slips of gold, and whatever you claim from his lair, so long as you leave his books."

"Yes, must leave the books and papers," the spokesman agreed. "Evil things, must be made pure and burned, ancient rite of our people."

Something about their manner and words made Jerik seriously doubt that last part, though they were clearly truthful about the rest. Once again he was grateful for being a telepath. It made it so much easier to know who to trust and who not to.

"Acceptable," he nodded. "We will bring his head and hand back."

"Good," the spokesman nodded, reaching into his robes with a gaunt, blue-skinned hand and pulling out a piece of parchment. "That will guide you to his place Above from where you came Below."

"How should I contact you when we return?" Jerik asked as he accepted the parchment.

"Death-Ender will know how," the spokesman told him simply. "He will be here yet, when you are finished, we are sure."

"I will be," Remys promised.

"Very well," Jerik nodded, though he wasn't the happiest about it.

"We await your news then," the second Salvager said easily as they started back towards the darkness. "Good hunting to you."

"They're very cautious about letting people know where they are, beyond their shops," Remys explained apologetically.

"It's okay, though I could make my way here again if I wanted to." Jerik nodded as the foursome headed back towards the surface. "So how'd you end up as Death-ender?"

"The Salvagers usually get hit hard by the diseases around here; I helped them out during one of their epidemics," Remys said with a slight smile. "They gave me the name as a sort of badge of honor, I guess."

"It's a pretty good way to earn a name," Jerik smiled at him. "Sounds like you've put your skills to good use."

"I like to think so," Remys nodded. "The energies of death can be manipulated like anything else; you simply have to see how to do it."

"Something you have a real edge to, hearing the Requiem and all." Jerik agreed. "Maybe we can spend some time trading new spells after the hunt?"

"Sounds good," Remys smiled. "I should have enough time. Though before you go, I should warn you about the shadow-hounds. I don't know what they are, but I _think_ that the Fleshwarper is stretching his bounds. I've heard rumors that a book disappeared from the Library near here, the Thread of Life and Death. If he _does_ have it, then he may have created hybrids of monsters or animals and the undead; be _very_ careful. I'd appreciate it if you could see if he _does_ have the book; it should be returned to the local libraries if possible."

"We'll be careful," Jerik promised as they reached the surface. "And I'll see about the book."

"Thank you," Remys nodded. "Good luck," he said as Jerik and Tomar started off, following their map.

* * *

"Is this the place on the map?" Tomar asked Jerik, looking at one of the more modest homes in Kareptis. "Looks normal enough ... even smells it."

"Yes," Jerik nodded, extending his mind cautiously as they continued to walk, so they wouldn't attract attention from those inside. "This is it."

"So, how do we get in?" Tomar asked quietly, glancing around without moving his head too much. "And are there any guards?"

"There's a back entrance into the basement," he pointed to the note on his map as they casually continued down the street. "There will be traps, but it should be easier to manage than a frontal assault."

"Here's hoping," Tomar nodded. "So, down that alley?" He asked, nodding towards one.

"I think so," he nodded as they made the turn and prepared for the battle and traps that were sure to meet them.

"We're lucky the guards around here usually have to be paid to show up," Tomar murmured as they worked around the nondescript building. "Don't need outside trouble. You have a lockpicking spell handy?"

"Yes," he nodded and began working it even as they approached the heavy stone door radiating protective magic.

"That's going to take a bit of work to open," Tomar observed, pulling off his pack and reaching to pull out a pry-bar as one of the local crows noticed them and cawed.

"* _Silence,_ *" he used a little power to make the animal obey before turning his spell on the door.

It stopped in mid-squawk, seeming to be surprised by it as Jerik dispelled the locking spell, and Tomar set to opening it with the pry-bar.

Tomar looked up as the door opened a crack, then left it to knock Jerik out of the way as the crow swooped past them, striking the door with a sickening crack, leaving the tip of its beak buried a full inch in the heavy stone.

It kept it still enough for Kaul's sword to be drawn and severed its body from its head. Without thinking about it further, Jerik gathered the Force and ripped the stone door out of the way.

"That works too," Tomar murmured. "Can you put it back in place once we're in?" He asked, looking around for more of the crows, not seeing any.

"Yes," he nodded, setting the stone down as they cautiously entered the basement and Jerik set the door back in place, the crow's head removed from the outside of it.

"Wonder what he took that beak from," Tomar asked uneasily, looking around the entrance. It was dark, and hard to see; even with magical lights placed throughout the hallway, it was designed to cast shadows everywhere, making it almost impossible to see clearly. It was, ultimately, a very eerie effect.

"Nothing I want to meet," Jerik nodded and created several orbs of black light that only illuminated things for the two of them.

"That's better," Tomar said approvingly, drawing CrestRider as he shouldered his pack. "This is more like what I'd been expecting."

"This way," Jerik headed into the building, tracking the three strongest minds in the building. That two were absolutely terrified urged him to move faster than was strictly careful.

"You're watching for traps, right?" Tomar asked, moving along behind him, watching out for anything that might try to ambush them from the many cubbyholes and corners they passed. The deeper they got, the more the smell of fear and pain and blood saturated the air of the tunnels; it was putting the Rohr thoroughly on-edge, and reminded him of the Salvager's tunnels ... only about a dozen times worse.

"* _Trying to,_ *" he admitted his failing in being fully alert. "* _We have two people to rescue with him. Still alive and terrified._ *"

"* _Shit,_ *" Tomar responded mentally. "* _I think we're safe from behind then; I'll take the lead, you tell me where to go. If anything goes off, it'll catch me instead._ *"

"* _Right,_ *" Jerik stepped to the side, unhappy as always to have his Defender between him and danger when all his instincts demanded the opposite, but socialized to the local standards enough to usually let him. "* _We're facing south now; it's to the south and west, about a level down._ *"

"* _Right,_ *" Tomar nodded, starting off down the hallway, watching his step even as he hurried as much as was safe.

"Think we might have a pretty easy time of this," Tomar murmured quietly as they neared a corner. "At least until we get -" He was interrupted by a long eyestalk that slipped out around the corner, sighting the both of them.

"Down!" He said sharply, turning to cover Jerik as another long appendage joined the eye, aiming towards them and spewing a thick, green fluid over the two intruders.

The bulk of it covered Tomar and quickly dried into an elastic, sticky substance that seriously hindered the Rohr's ability to move.

" _Ice Shard_." Jerik growled, his eyes glowing briefly with his anger as the spell's power flowed through him and focused on its target, which stepped around the corner. It was a long, lanky thing, the eyestalk extending from its head, the long tube stitched to a shoulder. It looked like it was at least part goblin, but the disparate, unnatural body parts marked it as little more than an abomination now.

The icy javelin flew towards it, impacting it squarely in the chest and impaling it on the opposite wall. It squawked and twitched a few times, but died quickly.

"Pack," Tomar said, his hands glued to the floor. "Need to get this crap off of us before his friends show up."

"The _Endless Waterskin_ should work. Set to a wine." Jerik nodded and quickly found the item. He pulled it out, pouring a bit of the mild wine over his hand to wash off the gunk he'd gotten on it while he was fetching the waterskin. It washed off quickly, breaking down and dripping to the floor, leaving his hand smelling faintly of grapes, but clean.

"I'm going to end up smelling like a winery, aren't I?" Tomar asked dryly.

"I'll give you a tongue bath when we're done," Jerik promised with a warm, teasing smile as he worked as quickly as he could without missing anything. He wasn't about to leave his Defender any less than fully mobile.

"Tease," Tomar chuckled slightly. "Let's get this over with first," he said, stretching out and making sure his fur was gunk-free before he moved to the twisted goblin. "Damn ... this guy's good," he murmured. "Brain-fish esophagus, if I'm not mistaken."

"That is good," Jerik nodded. "Let's get to those prisoners before they end up the same."

"Right," Tomar nodded. "This way?" He asked, nodding down the hallway the direction he thought they were going.

"Yes," Jerik nodded and moved quickly behind his Defender, his steps laced with urgency he couldn't completely control.

They made their way through the rest of the underground complex, disarming traps as they found them, killing the handful of rogue experiments they came across. By the time they reached the heavy wooden door their quarry was behind, Tomar was beginning to worry that they _hadn't_ run into more trouble than they had.

"This should be it; any traps?" He asked Jerik quietly.

"Yes, and yes," Jerik examined it with a touch of magic, then weaved a _Disarm_ spell to deal with it.

They heard a soft 'click' from the door as the trap inside was disarmed, then a low growl behind them. Tomar turned, facing a lean, black-furred wolf that hunkered down low in the shadows and growled at them.

"I think we've just met the shadow-hounds," Tomar warned Jerik, not making a move but ready for anything the wolf did.

" _Flame Strike_ ," Jerik twisted around even as he threw the spell at their opponent. It disappeared before the pillar of flames reached it, fading into the shadows and fleeing from the battle.

"Something tells me we're gonna regret that," Tomar murmured.

"We'll have to hunt it down, but later." He turned his attention to the door and stepped back, giving his heavily armored Defender his desired place between him and danger and ripped the door clean off the hinges as the terror and evil glee from beyond it got the better of him again.

Two of the Salvagers were strapped down to operating tables, stripped of their robes. It looked like they'd already been through a few 'operations,' limbs not matching with the rest of their bodies.

More important though, was the Fox who greeted them, one of his hands the skinless, scalpel-claws hand of a skin-thief, his fur the rich, lustrous red of a well-kept hell-hound, and one of his eyes disproportionately larger than the other.

"So you're the ones who broke my door down," he said disapprovingly. "Leave, unless you'd like to be on my operating table next."

Jerik didn't even bother to reply, he simply hurled another _Ice Shard_ at his target. Even if this wasn't a commission, the aura of this creature made it very much worth killing.

The Fleshwarper's large eye shifted, independent of his focal one, and the javelin fell to the ground, shattering, the magic that propelled and created it completely dispelled.

"Really, I'd hoped you could do better," he said dryly.

"I'll show you better," Tomar muttered, charging forward to face him. The stolen eye flicked up, and the Fleshwarper raised his own hand.

" _Enervos re,_ " he said crisply, a black beam of light striking Tomar, the Rohr wincing and staggering a bit as the weight of his heavy armor seemed to double.

" _Dispel Magic_ ," Jerik countered the Fleshwraper's effect on Tomar, then focused on its mind and one of his more devastating skills in tearing the sentient mind apart from wherever it was weakest.

Unfortunately, that meant he had to _confront_ that mind. The Fleshwarper was completely insane, his concept of himself a twisted mix of minds; the Fox's more familiar way of looking at things, blended with half a dozen different species that made it like staring into a shattered mirror with six other people and trying to make out a single reflection.

The Fleshwarper's reaction was largely what Jerik expected, and to some extent counted on. With a howl of outrage, he charged at Jerik, his wickedly clawed hand outstretched and grasping before Tomar spun and ended it, sinking CrestRider into his back, the silver blade piercing through the front of his chest with a spray of blood.

"Perfect shot," Jerik grinned at his partner. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tomar nodded, wrenching his axe free. "You?"

"Head's a little rattled, but I'll be fine." He nodded and walked up to the two prisoners to free them.

The Salvagers gibbered to each other, then at Jerik, rubbing their wrists in a mix of gratitude and fear as they were released, glancing between the two warriors.

"I think they're not sure if we're rescuing them or going to be trouble for them again." Tomar said softly as he beheaded the strange Fox, then took its right hand.

"Your kin hired us to kill that thing," Jerik explained after a quick _Tongues_ spell, motioning to the very dead Fleshwarper. "Are your robes around?"

"We make them," one of them said, the spell translating as he moved to take the nearby sheets laid out under the monster parts that, presumably, had been intended for them. "We will tell our people of you; thank you for arriving when you did."

The second one flexed its arm, looking down at its new hand and shrugging slightly.

"Heretic did good work though," it observed, taking one of the sheets and quickly fashioning it into a mix of a toga and a set of robes.

Jerik nodded and began a quick but thorough ransacking of the place with Tomar for whatever was worth taking with them, and the book that Remys had mentioned. They spotted the book quickly, but Tomar put a hand on Jerik's shoulder briefly.

"* _Wait until they're gone,_ *" he thought hard, hoping that Jerik would pick up on it.

He got a subtle nod and the book was left untouched in favor of finding more traditional goodies a Mage would have.

Before long, the Salvagers had left, leaving Tomar and Jerik to collect what they were looking for. Their target had a good collection of research equipment, though they couldn't find too much in the way of cash or normal wealth. It seemed most of his wealth was in the form of research they wanted no real part of.

"Think we can grab that book for Remys now," Tomar said after the Salvagers had been gone for a bit. "We probably want to take the shadow-hound before we go through the rest of the house then."

"Agreed," Jerik nodded. "And stage a bit of a fight to explain why the rest of the research and items have been trashed."

"Not much of a fight necessary," Tomar observed. "A quick fire spell should do the trick, make sure one of his critters is in here when you set it off. You're a little leery of that 'purification ritual' too, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Jerik nodded and cast his mind about for a suitable target. "Especially after that one's reaction to his new hand."

"Don't suppose you'd call it a defense, but it's not like he had many other options," the Rohr observed. "I'll just be glad to see the place torched. Should I grab that goblin we ran into?"

"We need to clear out his collection anyway," Jerik shook his head slightly, but he regarded the room. "On the other hand, that would mean we don't have to leave the papers alone. Yes, go get it. We'll hunt things down afterwards."

* * *

"Okay, we've got everything we're going to take out of here, and the library should be going up in smoke promptly," Tomar summarized for himself as much as Jerik about an hour later, checking his pack before they headed out. "You find any notes about that shadow-hound while I was fetching our scapegoat?"

"Unfortunately no," he shook his head. "Let's torch this place and go nail it before it causes any more problems."

"Look on the bright side; with a little luck, Remys might have already been able to nail it," Tomar said hopefully, hefting the door out of the way as they left.

Jerik stood still in the open as he focused his mind and magic to search for the beast of shadows.

"No," he shook his head after a moment. "It's still alive. This way." He took off at a fast walk that Tomar barely had to stretch his legs to keep up with.

"Hope we can catch up with it before sundown," Tomar observed, looking at where the sun hung low in the sky. "Any thoughts on how we're going to kill it? It dodged your spell ...."

"Shadow creatures tend to be weakened by both absolute light and complete darkness. It has a physical body, so you should be able to kill it, and I've got spells that aren't so easy to dodge to slow it down."

"Okay," Tomar nodded, his ears flicking as he heard somebody scream in the direction they were heading. "Damn it, think it's already hunting," he swore under his breath.

"No surprise," Jerik took off at a run in the direction of the scream, preparing several spells in his mind for the first moments of the battle.

Tomar was right behind him, then ahead, loping through the streets and pushing his way through the crowds that were in the way. He grabbed CrestRider and whirled around a corner as another scream was interrupted by a wet, gurgling sound as whoever the prey was died.

Jerik caught up with Tomar just in time to see the shadow-hound, the limp body of one of the local urchins dangling from its jaws as it jumped into the shadows, seeming to disappear into them.

"Damn," he muttered and tossed a _Locate_ spell out. "This way." He ran down the ally, aiming for the one next to it. When they were just about there, it disappeared again, reappearing further away, almost like it was trying to bait them back towards the house.

"Any way you can ... get rid of its shadows?" Tomar asked, panting.

"Maybe," Jerik paused and focused on the effects he wanted. " _Catro Litast!_ " He pointed at the hound.

The hound was about to leap through the shadows again - but when the bright light Jerik summoned began glowing from its fur, it quickly found it _had_ no shadows to go through. Whining as its nose impacted the wall, it turned and started to run, leaving its prey behind.

"We've got maybe half an hour," Jerik said as he took off at a run after it, summoning his favorite flame spell and wrapped the beast in a cloak of sticky liquid fire.

It howled in pain, and they chased after it, following it into the most run-down parts of the city.

"* _Jerik we've got to get it out of town before it starts a blaze,_ *" Tomar warned him.

"* _Right,_ *" Jerik nodded and focused his mind on guiding the panicked animal out of town and into an ambush he guided Tomar to.

It tried to dive into an open trough, but the water wasn't enough to put out the napalm-like magical flame Jerik had enveloped it in. With a series of yelps, howls, and snarls, it fled towards Tomar's location.

The Rohr leaped out of his hiding space as it passed by, attacking the creature, trying to put it out of its misery as quickly as possible. It wasn't going to give up that easily though, turning and biting down on his arm before Tomar sank CrestRider into its spine, killing it and pulling his arm back, swearing loudly as he dropped his axe, stepping back from the burning shadow-hound and putting pressure on the deep bite-wounds.

Jerik was there in a heartbeat, even before he'd completely cancelled the spells on the hound. He turned his full attention to healing what he could so Tomar wouldn't be laid up by the injury for long.

"I think we should plan on staying in the tent for a few days." Jerik said softly but firmly. "We both sleep better in there, and the auras on it do help the healing."

"And nobody can ask if this was our fault or not," Tomar murmured, sitting down. "Damn ... this is the second time today I've felt like this ...."

"Probably something in that thing's bite," Jerik murmured and turned his attention to his mate's aura and the flow of Force in and around him, a pattern he was intimately familiar with. "Whatever it was merged with. Let's get your armor off and into the bag. Remys is probably better versed in these things than I am. It kinda looks like an undead effect."

"Shadow venom," Tomar guessed as he started to work out of his armor carefully with Jerik's help. "We heard about it during training, but we've managed to avoid the damned things until now. Takes the strength out of your muscles; if that thing wasn't already on fire, it would have bit me until I could barely move."

"Definitely Remys' field," Jerik nodded and sent a quick _whisper_ to the other Mage. "I can probably blunt its effects so it wears off in a few days. Hopefully he knows something better."

"Thanks," Tomar said, standing a bit as Jerik wrapped the hound in a waterproof sheet and stuffed it into their _bag of holding_ as well. "He going to meet us here, or at our camp site?"

"At camp, unless it's going to be a difficult walk." He looked at the shaky Rohr critically.

"I think I can handle it," Tomar said, picking CrestRider up off the ground. "That thing wasn't _that_ strong, just irritating. If it was an emergency I could probably handle it anyways."

"We'll just see to it that there won't be an emergency," Jerik said firmly. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Remys looked around the small camp, really only their small appearing tent, that Jerik and Tomar had set up outside of town, Kennara at his side.

"They don't make much of a camp." She murmured, motioning at the lack of even a cooking fire.

"They didn't have much time either," Remys observed before ducking into their tent. "You know, there _are_ ways to take out Fleshwarpers without letting their pets loose," he observed dryly, seeing Tomar laying on his side, irritably being taken care of by Jerik. "Sorry it took me so long, I had to make sure the street-rat had been killed by its jaws, not its poison."

"I understand," Jerik nodded. "And I know. It seemed more important to rescue its prisoners first."

"Agreed," the Reptan nodded. "Actually, you did pretty well. He only killed the child and stole a side of roast meat."

"Still wish it was just a side of roast meat," Tomar pointed out.

"Nobody blames you for what happened. And, in all likelihood, nobody's going to be missing the dead involved. Now, let me see your arm; somebody _is_ going to miss you if something goes awry because of it."

"Very much," Jerik said softly with a nod, even though Tomar had already complied and offered up his arm. "I've got its body, if you want to look at it too."

"Thank you," Remys nodded, undoing the bandage and inspecting the bite. "Definitely a shadow-infected wound. Fortunately, it's not too deep, and Jerik knows enough to keep it from settling in ... you'd probably be fine in a day or two, at worst. But I can keep that from being entirely necessary." He put his black-scaled hand on the wound, saying the words to his spell in a crisp, measured voice beneath his breath, closing his eyes and gripping Whisper tightly in his other hand as black, inky fluid flowed out and down his hand, around under his robes to be absorbed by the black finial of his simple staff.

"* _That hurt her,_ *" Kaul observed silently.

"There, that should take care of it," Remys said, standing and shaking his hand out after replacing the bandages. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Tomar nodded, flexing his arm experimentally. "That stuff takes a lot out of a guy," he chuckled slightly.

"It's designed to," Remys said simply, then glanced towards the small object that Jerik had pulled out of their _pack of holding_.

"I shrunk it to make it fit." He explained and handed the package over. "Will the morning work to meet your friends and turn over the remains?"

"It will work fine," Remys nodded. "I noticed that there was an ... accident ... at the lab," he chuckled. "I do hope it was after you found the book I mentioned, if he had it?"

"Yeah," he nodded and fished it out. "We didn't clear out the place before we found him."

"Well, it's cleared out now," Remys said easily, taking the book and flipping through it quickly. "The house is a total loss. I give it a week before it's filled in by a wryth-weed operation. Yes ... this is very good. He kept it in excellent condition, aside from a few more blood-spatters."

"Well, maybe the building will have to suffer from an 'accidental' fire." Jerik chuckled softly.

"Are you serious?" Kennara asked him, raising an eyebrow as Tomar sat up a bit more and took Jerik in his arms. "It's never easy to tell with you."

"Yeah," he shrugged and snuggled back with a content sigh. "If it's just good for a wryth-weed operation, it's better off turned to char. Just didn't think of it before we left to chase that hound down."

"I was half-joking," Remys shrugged. "It's good for more than that, I just mean that, a wash for normal housing or not, the city won't let it go to waste. Sometimes I almost think there's a spirit to the place. It doesn't like change."

"Wouldn't be surprised if there was one of some kind," Jerik nodded. "The city is a bit ... odd."

"So's the Blight, in case you hadn't noticed," Remys chuckled. "It's home, but I've never pretended it was normal. Whole place is twisted ... wasn't always, but it has been as long as history remembers. Maybe one of these days, that'll change."

"We've noticed," Tomar chuckled.

"Considering what created it, it'll have to be something pretty impressive to change it." Jerik mused, though he was hardly dismissive of the idea.

"We're mages, Jerik," Remys said with a faint smirk. "Impressive is what we do."

"And we're _only_ mages." Jerik chuckled. "Gods did this, or extra-powerful Elders at the very least. Care to stay for dinner?"

"With pleasure," Remys said with a smile.

"I'll even help cook," Kennara offered, heading out of the tent to start the cooking fire.

* * *

"You know, I have the distinct feeling we're not going to be getting any more job offers from them," Tomar observed as they worked their way up out of the sewers after collecting their pay.

"Anybody who _wants_ the notes from that guy we can do without the work from." Jerik shook his head. "I have a feeling they'd be on the bounty list if the truth was any better known."

"Probably, though they haven't gone and tried to take over the world or anything. Always a benefit," Tomar mused. "Not as creepy as that Fox was either. That was a fucked up mage."

"I'll give them that much," he nodded. "You have to be seriously whacked to experiment on yourself like that."

"Even if it did work," Tomar agreed. "So, we grab some extra supplies and head out again?"

"We have enough now to make a good slave-run, then pups," Jerik grinned up at him. "So pick up a flew supplies, whatever Kelar has to offer we want, and take the long way home."

"Sounds good to me," Tomar rumbled. "Always good to get a few survivors out of this place ... and I feel better about it now than before," he chuckled slightly as they made their way towards the shop.

They made a brief stop of it, picking up enough supplies to keep their slaves fed on the trip back in case of bad hunting. That done, they made their way down the familiar back-alleys to Keral's Shop. The grey-scaled Reptan wasn't at his stall, so they headed back, familiar with the path after a half-dozen visits over the years.

Reaching the warehouse, they made their way inside, heading back towards Kelar's private space, the others in the building glancing back, but paying no attention once they recognized them.

"You two, here?" Kelar asked them as he walked around the corner, literally bumping into Tomar. "Hadn't expected you for months yet."

"We got a big bounty from taking out a Fleshwarper, so we're headed home early." Jerik grinned at him. "What's in stock?"

"Well, it's lucky for you," he chuckled, turning to lead them back. "I just got in fresh stock." As they rounded the corner and saw his stage, they saw the slaves available. A young Rabbit girl, clearly new to her collar and bonds, cowering in the corner behind a Wolf who was just as clearly used to his, two black-furred tom-Cats, an emaciated Bear female, and a handful of Reptans.

"The Bear's a fighter," Kelar pointed out. "Quite a warrior, it looked like. Just not ready for the Blight. Can't fight starvation."

Jerik looked them over, making a few mental notes. Something about the Rabbit bothered him, but he couldn't quite place it yet.

"So who wants out of the Blight?" He began with the first round of questions that he used to narrow his choices down. "* _Can you tell what's off with that Rabbit?_ *" He asked Tomar silently.

"Who doesn't?" The Wolf asked with a barking laugh.

"* _Not sure,_ *" Tomar said. "* _Something doesn't smell right though._ *"

"Some don't," Jerik smiled faintly at him. While the Wolf was unlikely to have family, he could likely be sold for a profit, or commissioned for his price and freedom price at one of the major arena. The felines ... thieves he was sure. Likely here as punishment. Again, no likely family, but a Guildhouse might pay for them, or he get barter for their skills. His gaze fell on the she-Bear. "What about you?"

She raised her head, looking at him. "That depends on what you'd use me for," she said simply.

"That would depend on how difficult it is to get your price out of you." He considered her. "If you don't have kin or friends to pay, once you're in condition, I expect you could make short work of it in a major arena or work it off as an extra sword on our travels. Same as him." He nodded towards the Wolf. "We will make a profit off of you, but most of our slaves end up free when we part company."

"Then yes, I do want out of here," she said simply.

"How long ago did you get her?" Tomar asked Kelar.

"Not long, I assure you," the Reptan said easily. "I only just now finished placing her here. I have been feeding her as well as her health permits, but too much would do more harm than good."

"It's true," Jerik nodded, both to the timing and the statement about feeding her. "Cats, how would you pay for your price?" He focused on his almost-kin, cautious of their answers but not willing to turn away from them just because he thought they were thieves.

"We have friends who would be willing to pay for our release," one of them said after they looked at each other, considering their answer.

"Once we are out of the Blight," the other said. "Well paid, and quickly."

Jerik had to admit privately that he was pleased with their level of honesty. He nodded and focused on the Rabbit girl. Something was very much not right about her and he took a step forward to examine her. If he was wrong about her, she might make a decent nursemaid to the pups. They'd need one at least a couple days a week anyway. "What about -"

Before he could finish, his pendant flared with blue light beneath his tunic. The Rabbit's eyes grew wide as she seemed to recognize him, and she lunged for him, her fingertips sprouting the scalpel-sharp claws of a skin-thief as she tried to get what surprise she could on him.

Jerik didn't recall casting a spell, but Kaul flared with energy as his early combat training and life since kicked in and she was cracked down hard on the Rabbit's skull, crashing the body to the ground as Tomar rushed forward.

"Skin-thief," Jerik flattened his ears as he backed up and pulled his full combat arsenal to the fore, focusing on the effects that would help Tomar.

The 'thief rolled off to the side, slashing for Tomar and diving back towards the slaves.

"Halt!" Kelar shouted, the collar around the Rabbit's neck flaring bright blue and sending her crashing to the ground, stunned by the magical discharge.

"Kill it?" Jerik turned towards Kelar, since technically even a skin-thief was still his slave and they didn't have the right to kill it without permission or a direct threat to their own lives that no longer existed.

"Feel free, but I get the body and minimize the damage to the skin," Kelar shrugged. "Worth more than what I've spent on her already."

Tomar nodded and lifted CrestRider to behead the skin-thief in a single stroke.

"All right," Jerik shook his fluffed up fur out. "Let's get back to business. Any of the Reptans from the outside?"

"No," Kelar said easily, indicating three of them to come forward. "But these three were stonemasons who had a few bad runs at the card tables."

"A good set of skills, if they want to try to live on the outside." He looked at the three for a yay or nay.

They each nodded, looking forward to the chance to get out into a better living place.

"Then down to business," Jerik turned to Kelar. "I'll take the three Reptan masons, the Cats, the Wolf and the Bear."

"Sixty gold, and you can have the lot of them," Kelar said after a moment to think it over. "A bargain; they'll all be fine slaves when they're healthy again."

"That Bear is going to take a Healer and months to recover before she's worth full price." Jerik pointed out calmly, at ease with the negotiations and his own assessment of a fair price to pay. "The Cats have no skills to speak of. Fifty gold."

"Bah, the Cats have plenty of skills, just not legal ones - and besides, you sell them to friends, who pay a good premium," Kelar snorted. "Fifty-eight."

"Fifty-five." Jerik suggested. "We did just save you from a skin-thief."

"Mmm ... you are a good customer," Kelar said, faking a grudging acceptance. "Very well, fifty-five."

They shook hands. "Tomar will organize them while we finish business." Jerik said as he headed towards the main shop with Kelar.

* * *

The emaciated Bear groaned as she sat down, the rest of the camp mostly set up, the Reptan slaves settling down as well. The _invisible mount_ spell that her new owner had cast for her to ride while they walked had been a blessing, but Freyr was still sore all over.

"Thank you," she said as Tomar and Jerik relaxed, letting the two Cats, Ren and Irra, set up the cooking fire, and the Wolf, Tony, put up the last of the four one-person sized tents that would serve as their home for the next several months.

"You are welcome," Jerik inclined his head slightly. "For all we need to make a profit, we do like helping folks out of there."

"I can tell," Freyr smiled slightly. "At first I was worried you might be looking for somebody to be a pleasure slave, once you had me back in shape. I'll make sure you don't lose money on me; I wouldn't mind an arena, or sellsword work, if none of my friends in Marek can afford to buy my freedom."

Jerik nodded. "I can tell. Even if you'd been in full condition and top price, you would have been a good investment. There are days where the extra sword would have been welcome." He smiled slightly. "And I get the feeling you like young ones, something we hope have this time next year."

"How could you tell that?" She asked him, startled as Tomar pulled some of the fat-rich food they'd picked up for her to help bulk up again on and passed it over.

"It's a talent I have," he glossed over the details. "Same way I know that none of you plan on running, so I didn't need to leave those collars on you. I'm a little more sensitive to that interest because I've been keeping half an eye open for a nanny recently.

"Not long before I ended up out here I was bodyguard for the Mayor's cubs," she smiled with fond memories, starting to eat slowly, pacing herself and drinking what she could of the cool, clear water despite her body's urge to just down it all as fast as she could. "He fell on hard times, so I had to move on. But I do like children, just about any species. Which of you is going to be starting a family?"

"Both of us," Tomar chuckled. "Long story. But they'd be Rohr pups you'd be caring for, if you stayed with us for that. And given how long it could take you to get back in shape, it's a good chance."

"We can work out details later if it appeals to you, but freed or paying off part of your price, we will need a nanny for them." Jerik said as he worked it out. "We'll be staying at the Academy, teaching and working there for five or six years while they grow up enough to travel and be tested for magical talent."

"I certainly wouldn't mind," she smiled slightly. "We'll have to sort out the details over time ... probably easier than making the trip all the way back out to my home," she mused. "Especially in this shape," she admitted.

"That is true," Tomar nodded. "Have you ever dealt with Rohr, or magically inclined young before?"

"No," she admitted. "But I imagine the basics are still the same. I haven't heard of cubs, even ones destined to be mages, using magic all that young before."

"These might, because of the kind of mage I am, but what you really have to look out for is that they will be intensely curious. Most young are, but Clawsons tend to take anything apart that we can get our paws on and stick our noses into everything. At least one is likely to be a telepath as well, a mind-reader." Jerik explained simply.

"And Rohr cubs get up and about very quickly," Tomar added. "They're going to be up and into trouble quickly."

"Rohr cubs with you as the father," Freyr said, glancing between Tomar and Jerik. "Magic, I guess. Well, cubs are handfuls no matter what they are or who the parents are. It's a matter of finding out how to deal with them, when you have to."

"I specialized in shape-shifting magic," Jerik nodded. "And good. I only felt it fair to warn you they were unlikely to be normal or passive at all. You will earn your pay most days."

"Rohr also have litters," Tomar added. "Two to six, but three is most likely."

"I helped raise four cubs, twins and two older ones who felt the only person who should be able to tell them anything was their mother, and she was the sort who didn't like to be disturbed for unruly cubs," Freyr chuckled. "I think I can handle it."

"Good," Jerik nodded, quite pleased with the arrangement.

"Dinner's ready," Irra called to them. "You've got great supplies for cooking." He added to Jerik and Tomar.

"We like our comforts, even out here." Jerik chuckled as everyone gathered for their meal.

* * *

"Mmm ... dinner was good," Tomar rumbled as he slipped Jerik's robes off of his shoulders once they were on their own in their tent, everybody else settling down on their own. "This was a good run, I think."

"A very good one," he claimed a heated kiss and ran his hands down Tomar's broad chest. "Feel like playing with Talessi tonight?"

"Mmm ... we'll be home before I'd have to stop traveling if anything happens, so -" They were interrupted by the sound of somebody scratching at the flap of their tent. "Well, not the worst timing," Tomar murmured. "You want to get that?"

"You're not quite in season," Jerik kissed him soundly and went to answer the Cats he could sense on the other side of the flap.

"Good evening, Masters," Ren and Irra said in eerie unison as he opened the flap, both of them just as naked as he was, glossy black fur flickering with the firelight behind him.

"How are the two of you?" Ren asked him, Irra glancing down shamelessly towards Jerik's nether-regions.

"Well," Jerik nodded. "What do you need?"

"We were wondering if you'd like us to start paying off our purchase price on the way home," Irra purred, his bright eyes glittering.

A bewildered look crossed Jerik's face for a moment before he put it together and flushed a deep red under his cinnamon fur. "Umm, I'm really not into guys."

"You're with one now," Ren pointed out with a chuckle. "And we're willing to go with both of you," he added, glancing back at Tomar with a wink, the Rohr blushing a bit.

"Umm," he glanced back at Tomar, then turned to the toms with a more critical eye. "Not tonight." He decided.

"Very well, Masters," they said, nodding their heads in acquiescence.

"I hope you won't object to us playing together ourselves?" Irra asked, knowing that they technically needed Jerik's permission before doing anything with another of his slaves.

"Not at all," he smiled slightly. "Have fun, just try not to keep Tony awake longer than he wants to be."

"Yes Master," Irra grinned, grabbing Ren by the wrist as they headed off.

"Have to give them points for enthusiasm," Tomar chuckled, shaking his head.

"Might take them up on it," Jerik smiled as he returned to kiss his mate eagerly. "But not tonight. I want you."

"You know I'm never going to argue about that," Tomar rumbled, returning the kiss and running his fingers through Jerik's fur. "Now, where were we?"

"Choosing forms," he chuckled and stepped back a touch to give the transformation room. "And I believe we decided on Talessi." He added as his form flowed into the sleek Rohr female that Tomar had helped him craft years before. Tall and well-muscled, she slipped up alongside Tomar, who kissed her hungrily. The male Rohr reached up, fondling her full, round breasts, covered in light, cinnamon-colored fur.

"I love you, Jerik," Tomar rumbled deeply. "Whatever form you're using."

"And I love you," she moaned softly, the large canine cock between her back legs already slipping forward from it's sheath. "Extra forms are just fun to play with," she grinned and slid her hand down to gently fondle his sheath. "And you are even more handsome to these eyes." She added with a soft rumble.

"So, want to practice making pups, or something else first?" Tomar rumbled, reaching down to rub Talessi's pussy with his strong fingers.

"Well, the best way to get you all hot and bothered back there is to get you off up here," she grinned and lowered her forelegs so her muzzle was on level with his crotch. With a hungry rumble she slid her tongue up the half-exposed shaft, earning a low moan of pleasure. Tomar reached down, rubbing her ears, reaching up with one of his forepaws to massage her back lightly, rubbing it as she licked at his quickly hardening cock.

Soon she took it into her muzzle, rubbing his lower shoulder with one hand while the other fondled his balls.

Tomar whined low in his throat, flexing his paw against Talessi's back, fighting not to thrust too much into her mouth.

"You are _so_ good at that," he moaned.

"* _I love how you feel, taste, so much._ *" She rumbled in his mind, the passion and adoration she felt for him in every form shining clearly between them.

"Mmm ... if you're not careful," Tomar groaned, "I'll start to get a swelled head."

"* _No more swollen than mine,_ *" she chuckled affectionately. "* _I feel every moment how much you love me._ *"

"Good," Tomar rumbled, pre dribbling from his tip. "'Cause I'd run out of ways to show you otherwise. Mmm ... not gonna take long, Tal'."

"* _Good,_ *" she grinned and continued to bob her head along his shaft. "* _Sooner I can sink into that hot body you have._ *"

"Oh yeah," Tomar panted, thrusting up against her bobbing motions, then howling, spraying his seed down her gullet, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as it was swallowed and he was licked clean with far more attention than was needed.

"Love you," Talessi whispered before claiming a deep kiss and shifting her hindquarters to rub her long side against his.

"I love you too," Tomar whispered back, returning the kiss and the affectionate rub, licking her muzzle submissively. "Take me, lover."

"Anytime," she shivered in excitement that was as much his as her own and backed up to mount him. While still a trifle odd feeling, the rush she got from Tomar and the intense physical pleasure of sinking into his body with a cock that was meant for it in every way more than made up for it.

Tomar moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he eagerly pressed into her attentions, reaching back to rub her flanks and stroke her pussy as it dribbled lightly onto his upper back, her long, thick, lupine shaft sinking deeply into his sex.

"So good," he moaned lustily, shuddering as she began to thrust hard, driving into him deeply with every moment.

"Meant to be," she whispered, the pleasure washing through her body far more than just hers and more than just physical.

* * *

"Uhm ... Master ... Mistress ... what _do_ you want me to call you?" Tony asked, scratching his head as he sat down opposite Tomar and Talessi when they broke for lunch in the middle of the night. He knew that the female Rohr was Jerik ... but that only made it _more_ confusing.

"Some variant of Master, Jerik or Clawson will always work," she chuckled softly with a smile. "It's the same person inside. If you know the name I use in a form, that works as well. I'm not very formal."

"All right, Master," the Wolf nodded. "The two of you wanted to talk to me?"

"We'll be on the border in two days. Do you have anyone who would buy your freedom?" Talessi asked easily as the twins began cooking and Freyr slowly worked on her extra rations and water.

"Most of my friends are slaves themselves, and my family sold me off when I was about eight," Tony admitted. "Kelar told me not to say anything about it if outsiders came in to buy, unless he did himself. I can still turn a profit for you though," he added, knowing he could and not wanting to upset his current Master.

"You'd think he would have mentioned that to us after everything else," Tomar muttered, shaking his head. "Courtesy to good customers, if nothing else. It's not your fault, Tony, it just means we're going to have to come up with a different setup than usual."

"So what are your better skills?" Talessi asked evenly, not really perturbed by it. "We've got a fairly good network of contacts willing to play by our rules."

"I'm good at just about everything I've done," Tony said easily. "Carpentry was where I started; sort of a strange apprenticeship, but it worked. Anything that involved working with wood I was pretty good at, really; wainwright, carving, detail work, that sort of thing. Had a stint or two as a bedslave, pulled one as a bodyguard ... that's where I ended up out here, actually. Owner sold me off to one of the 'nobles' in the Blight, who lost a bet with Kelar just a week or two before you guys showed up."

"Fighting would be the fastest route to freedom, but carpentry can pay well enough to earn it too." Talessi said thoughtfully. "As could bodyguard work or pleasure slave if you pick the right brothel."

"I haven't really thought it through too much before," Tony admitted with a chuckle. "Done all of that before though. It's usually been pretty well out of my hands; whatever they sold me as or my new owner wanted me to be. If I do end up in an arena though, I don't want to end up on the death-match lists," he said seriously.

"I've never allowed that and I don't intend to start." She said very firmly. "Most arena fighters are out in three years, the poor fighters in five, though it does depend somewhat on the price your contract is for. If you want to go that route, we can work on your fighting skills until we get there. This kind of route tends to take a few months."

"Three years sounds like the best deal I'm likely to get, given I figured I'd be a slave the rest of my life," Tony admitted. "So, when do we start?"

"After lunch," Tomar grinned at him. "It'll be good to have a new sparring partner for a while."

"One who doesn't cheat?" Tony asked with a chuckle, glancing back at the two black Cats cooking their meal. "Those two are life-long crooks, you know."

"We know," Talessi nodded. "Even if they didn't have a stash near the border, we could make a good profit on them."

"Just making sure you -"

"Blight cats!" Ren shouted, diving for the tend he shared with Irra and Tony, coming out with both of their short-blades.

"Damn," Talessi cursed under her breath and took Kaul from her back to send a small storm of _magic missiles_ in the direction of the very large black and red tiger-like cats that were swiping at the smaller of the two black-furred toms.

As the spells hit them, it refocused their attention entirely. With a snarl, they both started into the main camp, realizing that the two Rohr were the biggest threats. Tomar ran out towards them, grabbing CrestRider and getting ready for the fight, knowing there wasn't time to get his armor.

"Damn it," Tony swore under his breath, bolting for the tent the three Reptans were hiding in, coming out a moment later with a heavy stone-maul in time to see shimmering energy envelope Tomar and solidify into translucent full plate armor.

He rushed into the fray, Tomar holding back one of the big cats as Ren tossed Irra his dagger, the two Cats starting to work together with practiced ease as they lured one of the two cats off and away from the main fight, splitting them apart to make them easier to flank.

Talessi worked another spell, sending a glowing green bolt of energy into the cat that was attacking the twins. It froze stiff, the _paralysis bolt_ freezing its muscles in place. The two Cats didn't waste a moment; Ren and Irra quickly drove their knives into every vital spot they could reach, the Blight Tiger falling to the ground lifelessly, blood still spurting from the many veins and arteries that they had severed.

"One down," Ren shouted. The other tiger, realizing this, turned and bolted, bleeding from a cut to the back and limping from where Tony had cracked its hip with a heavy blow from the maul he was wielding.

"Chase?" Tomar asked, turning towards his mate.

"Yes," she nodded even as she stated after it at a lope herself while working up another spell as Tomar quickly fell into step just a bit ahead of Talessi. "Tony, Twins! Stay and guard camp." she yelled back.

"* _What's the plan?_ *" He asked mentally.

"* _Lightning._ *" She answered simply as the fairly powerful spell was woven and cast. In an instant, the hot, dry air of the Blight was filled with the scent of ozone, a blue bolt of crackling electricity shooting down out of the sky and frying the Blight Tiger where it stood ... or, more accurately, where it didn't stand anymore.

Its heavy body fell to the ground, fur smoldering, and Tomar drew up short.

"Works for me," he blinked, surprised it was over so quickly.

"Happen to remember if these things have a bounty, or are decent eating?" Talessi looked at him as they slowed to an easy trot up to the kill.

"No bounty, but Tessi'd probably like the hides," Tomar mused. "Good for cloaks of invisibility, that sort of thing. Lousy eating, like most pred's."

"Figures," she nodded and lowered her body to begin skinning it with his help. "Never hurts to get on Tessi's good side, though." She chuckled softly.

"No, it doesn't," Tomar chuckled. "Besides, she might be willing to pay for them ... and it's not like we did this as a job," he winked, leaning over to lick Talessi's cheek as they got to work.

* * *

"So, Master, how much will it cost our friends to buy our freedom?" Ren asked Jerik as they made their way into the much healthier looking grasslands at the outside of the Blight.

"Twelve gold each," he said easily. "I'm quite sure you can afford to pay them back that much from your stashes." He added with a slight smile.

"Speaking of which, anybody have a shovel?" Irra asked sheepishly. Tomar chuckled, pulling his pack off and pulling one out.

"I take it you've been navigating us near one?"

"No offense, but we _really_ don't like being anybody's property," Ren said seriously as he took a second shovel and both of them started digging under a patch of shorter grass.

"None taken," Jerik chuckled and let them dig. "We do buy with the intent to sell into freedom."

"Always a nice change," Irra chuckled. "We were just hoping we'd be able to get out of our collars and free during a bath or something before you guys showed up."

"It helps me feel a bit better about all the misery I can't change in the Blight, to help a few folks out as I can." Jerik said softly, silently counting back through all the faces of those who had passed through his hands into freedom, be it directly like the twins, by contract he'd check up on like Tony, or through service to him or the Academy like Freyr would be doing. Of all the slaves in the Blight, and the occasional one outside it they felt the need to help, it was a bare handful, but for seven years of effort and making a profit on every one, he'd still changed almost a hundred lives this way.

"Hell, nobody can change that place," Ren grunted, turning over one last spade-ful of dirt before they hit wood. "Here we go ... hey, you guys," he called, looking over at the Reptans. "Think you can help us with it?"

"Sure," one of them nodded, heading over along with the other two. "We do have names though," he pointed out, leaning down to help Ren and Irra pull the small chest out of the earth.

"Figured you do, but you haven't used them around us." Irra pointed out as the chest was hauled onto level ground.

"You've never asked," the Reptan grunted as they set it down. "Ryein," he added.

"Haarin," the second said, dusting his hands off.

"And Teirk," the third, and youngest, concluded.

"Noted," Ren nodded, looking up at Jerik and Tomar. "Twelve gold apiece, right? No more?"

"Twelve gold apiece for yourselves," he nodded. "Supplies are negotiable if you need them."

"No, we shouldn't; there's a settlement near here we can stop off at if we have to," Ren nodded, reaching down and carefully manipulating the lock on the chest with his fingers. "Didn't want anybody in the Blight to know about this, while they could still order us to turn it over," he admitted, popping open the chest and pulling out a small gem, tossing it to Jerik. "Here you go; should be worth about thirty. Consider the extra payment for our supplies, and the trouble in converting it."

Jerik gave the stone a cursory inspection, the same he'd give one a merchant gave as change or that he'd found. With a pleased nod he slipped it into his pocket and Tomar pulled out their slave contracts from his pack and handed them over.

"Good luck staying out of trouble," Jerik smiled at the pair.

"Now what fun is life if you stay _out_ of trouble all the time?" Irra smirked as he and his partner split up the rest of their haul and the gear stowed inside, quickly starting off for the nearest settlement.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," an aged Marten said as he came out to greet Jerik and Tomar outside the Grand Arena of Kerrepesh, where they frequently sold their slaves. The three Reptans and Tony were with them, clearly up for sale to Jera's well-trained eyes. "And I see you're here for business, rather than pleasure."

"As usual, unfortunately," Jerik grinned back and shook his hand firmly in greeting. "The end of another run in the Blight. A warrior and three masons."

"Masons, hmm?" Jera asked, looking at the Reptans. "The lot of you, I assume ... well you're in luck. We've had a bit of trouble with the shakes lately; we need more masons to keep this place in top shape. Wouldn't do for the Grand Arena to have cracks in it."

"Not at all," Jerik agreed seriously.

"Come in, we'll settle on the details and all that." The Marten waved them into the arena and led them to a fairly nice office space crowded with papers and the other implements of managing a successful arena. "So what are you looking for those three?"

"The usual contract for freedom, and forty gold." Jerik began easily.

"Well, it wouldn't be our _usual_ contract, for the obvious reasons Jerik," he said easily. "Please, take a seat, both of you. Masons ... well, what do you know about their skill?"

"I had the local mason's guild test them," he pulled out the papers and handed them over. "Even the youngest is quite skilled, and the eldest would qualify as a Master within a year or two."

"Hmm ... is the Guild willing to accept them, with sponsorship?" Jera asked, inspecting the papers, pulling out a reading glass and carefully inspecting the seal at the bottom. He trusted Jerik from years of purchases, but it was part of his duties to make sure such papers weren't forged.

Particularly not when dealing with a known mage.

"They are," Jerik nodded.

"Well then ... do the three of you want to be under the same contract, or individual ones?" Jera asked the Reptans, looking at them seriously.

"Individual," Ryein said easily. "We're not that close, we just had the same bad luck," he chuckled.

"Well then ... I think that seven years for you, eight for ... Haarin," Jera said, checking the papers again, "and ten for Teirk, with sponsorship to the Mason's Guild of Kerrepesh, is reasonable, yes?" He asked, looking at Jerik.

"That is reasonable," Jerik nodded, "and agreed."

"Well then, we'll have the papers drawn up before you leave," Jera smiled, the Marten taking down the salient details for his scribe. "Now, as to your warrior, I assume it is him?" He asked, indicating Tony.

"Yes, Tony. He's not a lifelong warrior, but he can handle himself in a fight, and Tomar's been coaching him the last couple months."

"Well, let's see him in action then, hmm? Krav is our new trainer; if he can last a few rounds with him, it would be a good sign."

"He decided to stay?" Jerik asked, a touched surprised that the slave-warrior he'd sold five years before would fight in the arena any longer than he had to.

"Indeed," Jera chuckled. "He wanted to make a bit of money ... and I think he's fond of the perks," the Marten winked, standing and moving towards the door. "What weapons are you most skilled with, Tony?" He asked.

"Sword, axe, and great-hammer," the Wolf said easily. "And I've trained with light armor."

"Very well; go down the corridor to the left, you'll meet a Bear three rooms down who will outfit you for a round with each. We'll be watching you."

"Yes sir," Tony nodded, heading out and down the hall.

"I assume you'll want to watch?" He asked Jerik and Tomar. "The three of you can come along as well," he added to the Reptans.

"Yes," Jerik smiled slightly. "I rarely make it to a good arena when I'm not selling."

"Well, you know you're always welcome here," Jera chuckled, leading the way out to seats near the battlefield. "Particularly if you ever are looking for more stock. Not that we'd be thrilled to lose our performers, but you do seem to have good taste. Our main matches aren't going to be starting for a few hours, so you have good timing too."

"I'm content to supply you with good stock for now." Jerik chuckled as they settled in to watch and he got the opportunity to relax against Tomar. "Though I probably won't be back for a few years. We're taking a break to start a family."

"Understood," Jera nodded. "I wish you well. Your slave should be out there shortly ... anything in particular I should look forward to?"

"Not really," Jerik admitted. "He's seen a lot of practice against larger, 'taur opponents recently, but overall he's a passable fighter, not a skill warrior."

"Understood," Jera nodded. "That will change over time. Has he ever fought in an arena before?"

"He fought in Abrix's arena for less than a month some years ago."

"I'll have to have a messenger contact them," the Marten nodded as Tony and Krav came out of the preparation area into the arena.

Jerik knew at a glance that the powerful Horse-wolf Taur had taken to this life very well. He'd put on even more muscle than he'd had before, and every movement radiated a self-confidence and pride of place that hadn't been there before.

"He's definitely flourished under your care." He nodded with a pleased smile for the strange person that he and Tomar had spent the better part of six months nursing back to health after buying him from a small arena that had suffered a mysterious fire after they'd left town.

"He just needed somebody willing to give him strength and a little run around the city once in a while, rather than lock him away in the dark," Jera agreed. "He was not meant for the Blight. Did you ever see him fight when he was in full shape?"

"No, last time I saw him was when I sold him to you." Jerik admitted.

"Maybe he'll be up for a round or two of sparing before we head out." Tomar rumbled in appreciation of the other warrior. "It's been ages since I had a quality 'taur opponent."

"If he's willing, we'll make time." Jerik reached up to scritch Tomar's jaw.

"Mmm ... let's see how he does here first," Tomar chuckled, rumbling appreciatively as the Shire stallion with the body of a draft horse sized wolf to make him a 'taur and the Wolf squared off, a rack of weapons available for each.

Tony took up a heavy hammer first, the other end capped with a blunted pick-head for piercing armor in a real fight, while Krav selected a long, heavy polearm that gave him an even greater reach than his form.

Tony brandished the long hammer, considering how best to get inside of Krav's reach, circling around him. He realized very quickly he was outclassed and the point of this was to see his best, and see how he took defeat ... and a few hits.

Krav made the first move, a swing low enough to be difficult to duck and high enough that it was difficult to jump, intended to take Tony off his feet.

Instead of trying to avoid it, he brought his hammer down to block it, trying to close the distance between them so that Krav would be forced onto the defensive. It earned him a grin of approval from his opponent as the polearm spun out of the block and Krav put his powerful wolfen hindquarters to good use in a short-range charge intended to simply slam into his opponent and barrel him over.

It was a move Tony hadn't been expecting, and that his armor didn't do much to absorb. The Wolf staggered back as Krav slammed into him, stepping back to keep his footing and realized a second too late that the charge hadn't ended. He hit the ground hard as the huge 'taur continued over him, and managed to get his hammer up enough to catch a leg as it went by.

It didn't trip Krav up much, but it was enough that Tony got back on his feet before another blow was aimed at him.

The younger Wolf was breathing heavily, fighting the urge to back away and get some space; he knew that that was exactly what Krav wanted him to do, so he could put his polearm to full use.

Instead, he kept pressing the attack, staying close, moving often and keeping a close eye on Krav to see if he was going to charge again. It made for a good show as much as it helped him, something he had to consciously remind himself was a good thing to do here. The bare month he'd spent in an arena before hadn't really sunk much in.

He ducked under another polearm swing and got his opening to dart forward and use the power of the blunted hammer to land a solid blow to Krav's chest between his forelegs.

"You've got good instincts," the senior warrior commented with a grunt before he lifted one foreleg and kicked forward hard, sending Tony staggering back.

"Still need the skill to back it up," Tony admitted, ducking back as Krav shortened his grip on the polearm and swung the blade across his midsection, the tip of it rattling the links of his light chain shirt.

"You'll pick it up." He assured the smaller male grinned at him and made a short, powerful lunge that slammed his bent forelegs into Tony's chest. He followed the Wolf down, pinning him very effectively. "It's my job to see to it."

Tony grunted, dropping his hammer and turning his hands so the palms were skyward, signaling his surrender for the round. Krav was keeping most of his weight off of him, for which he was beyond grateful, but there was still more than enough there to keep him well-pinned.

With a customary glance up at Jera for confirmation that the surrender was accepted, Krav tightened all the muscles of his draft-horse sized wolf body and hopped up to set his forelegs to either side of Tony without putting any extra pressure on him. He stepped back, swiveled sideways and leaned down to offer a hand up to the other warrior. "You'll be a fine warrior by the time you leave here."

"Thanks," Tony said gratefully, standing up and shaking himself out. It meant a lot, coming from the trainer of the arena, at least given the reasonably small amount of experience he had. It was good to have your trainer like you, no matter what it was about too.

"The next round will begin in two minutes," Jera called down to them. "Select your next weapon and prepare for it."

Meanwhile, up in the seats, a young Skunk rushed in, short of breath.

"Mage Jerik?" He asked, panting as he leaned against a seat, one of the guards quickly catching up with him and stopping once it was clear he wasn't going any further.

"Yes?" He focused on the youth immediately, sure it had to be serious for this kind of display.

"You have to talk to your she-Bear!" The boy said quickly. "She's raging like a storm!"

"Right," Jerik nodded even as Tomar was moving. "We'll be back to finish the deal." He promised Jera before rushing off after his Deference.

They made it back to the inn quickly; it wasn't too far away, and the noise inside made it clear that that was where Freyr was, whatever was happening. City guards were waiting outside, but they seemed content to do just that for now.

"Well, good to know she's got enough condition back to be intimidating yet," Tomar observed after they told the guards who they were and moved through.

"Good to know she can definitely handle the dangers of raising mage-cubs too." He chuckled as they stepped inside to see Freyr growling dangerously, holding a cream-furred Horse against the wall, pinned by the throat, his hooves _barely_ touching the floor. Everybody was giving them plenty of room, but it was clear from her manner that she wasn't about to back down on her own just yet.

It was just as clear from the Horse's terrified expression that he really hadn't been expecting the still-skinny Bear to be _nearly_ as strong as she was.

"Freyr, what did he do?" Jerik asked calmly as he walked up, not yet displaying any displeasure at what he was seeing.

"Before, or after, his friends joined in?" The Bear asked him, relaxing slightly and nodding towards the seriously bruised group in the corner, trying very hard to avoid being noticed.

"Before," he decided smoothly. "From the beginning of the excitement."

"He and his friends were drinking, and when one of the girls turned him down, he didn't take it well," Freyr explained, her calm voice at odds with the still-terrified Horse or the tension in her body that said she was ready to pin him against the wall again if need be. "He grabbed her, I stopped him, his friends came after me, I grabbed him to make sure things _stayed_ stopped."

"Quite effectively," Jerik nodded in approval before turning to focus on the Horse. "Now, are you and your friends going to be cooperative and quiet if I tell her to let you go?"

"Yessir," the Horse nodded enthusiastically.

"And will you apologize to the young lady in question?" Tomar added.

"Yessir," he repeated.

"Let him go," Jerik said softly, though it was a command. It was one that Freyr obeyed, releasing the Horse and stepping back out of the way.

He rubbed his throat a bit before looking around for the girl so he could apologize, then escape, his friends close behind him.

"Shall I return to our room, Master?" Freyr asked, reaching over to set up a chair that had been knocked over in the fight.

"Unless you were down here for something," he said easily. "No one is in trouble for this."

"Thank you, Master," she nodded, heading up the stairs.

"Show's over, folks," Tomar told everybody. "Sorry for the hassle."

Everybody started milling about, going back to their business, the Skunk who owned the place walking over.

"Thank you, sir; I'm sorry to have my son interrupt you, but ... well, it was necessary. No serious damage at least," he observed. "She's good for the shape she's in."

"Yes, she is," he nodded with a slight smile. "It's good you sent for us. She would have probably held him there till dinner when we came back on our own." He chuckled slightly. "What was she down here for, before things got interesting?"

"She came down for a light dinner and drink, sir," the Skunk said easily. "I put it on your bill, of course. Not much; she's remarkably well behaved, when she's not protecting somebody," he chuckled.

"Yes, she is. If any is left, have it sent up to her." He said. "We'll be back in a couple hours."

"Good day then, sir," the Skunk nodded, going back to his business. "Have a good afternoon."


End file.
